


DUELO LEGAL I: Preludio

by SeptemberChild



Series: Duelo Legal [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mistery, UniversoAlterno, intriga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 139,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: AU. Kanon es un abogado mediocre que por primera vez tiene la oportunidad de desmontar su autoimpuesta mala reputación, enfrentándose en el estrado a alguien a quién conoce demasiado bien [Saga, Kanon, y algunos muchos más...].Yaoi y No Yaoi, de todo un poco.Publicado inicialmente en Fanfiction.net, en Noviembre de 2015.





	1. Amanecer en domingo

El teléfono móvil que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche de ese mugriento hotel de carretera empezó a vibrar con desesperación, moviéndose por si solo sobre la gastada superficie, tentando el inminente vacío si nadie hacía nada para evitar su súbita caída.

La soñolienta mano de Kanon lo rescató de su inevitable suicidio, y con extrema desgana observó entre sueños el nombre de quién osaba molestarle en una lánguida mañana de domingo.

\- Joder...¿qué cojones querrá a estas horas?...- Refunfuñó, incorporándose pesadamente sobre el usado lecho que recibía su desnudo cuerpo.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no sabes que hoy es domingo?- Fue su ronco saludo, sin ningunas intenciones de disimular en su voz el tremendo disgusto que le producía esa inoportuna llamada.

A su lado descansaba el cuerpo de un joven de apenas veinte años, completamente dormido después de la extenuante noche de vicio y sexo que se había atrevido a compartir con él, convirtiéndose en una víctima más de las garras de ese abogado en decadencia que se arrastraba de perdición en perdición, sin valorar nada más en la vida que ir pasando días y cumpliendo años consumiéndose en su propia degeneración.

\- No, no...no me jodas...¡¿y tengo que venir ahora?! - Exclamó entre dientes, ahogando su propia voz para evitar el despertar de un muchacho del que tampoco ni conocía el nombre, y mucho menos le importaba volverle a ver nunca más.- Vale, vale...está bien...Dame una hora.

Kanon colgó, y por unos instantes sus brazos se apoyaron sobre sus desnudos muslos, agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir las punzadas de un terrible dolor de cabeza, consecuencia de todo el desenfreno vivido apenas unas horas atrás. A sus pies descansaba una botella de whisky vacía, compartida trago a trago con quién se removía entre sueños a su lado, alertándole por un segundo, temiendo su despertar. Un despertar que afortunadamente no llegó, y que le arrancó un suspiro de alivio.

\- Hay que joderse...- Murmuró Kanon para sí, mientras ladeaba el rostro lo justo para divisar el muchacho por encima de su hombro y pasear su rojiza y cansada mirada a lo largo del joven cuerpo que había caído en sus infalibles redes.

Con evidente inapetencia se alzó del lecho y fue buscando sus ropas esparcidas por doquier, vistiéndose con la torpeza que otorga la densa resaca, notando con disgusto como la cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas y le advertía por enésima vez que si no abandonaba ese malsano estilo de vida, llegar a viejo se convertiría en una quimera.

Antes de enfundarse la chaqueta, revisó que no faltara nada en sus bolsillos, y se permitió la osadía de volver a mirar una última vez a ese muchacho que nunca más volvería a ver. Sumándolo a su infinita lista de víctimas nocturnas. Una lista que estaba plagada de cuerpos y rostros de distintas edades, que por unas pocas horas se dignaban a disfrazar con una deformada réplica de la compañía su vacía y fracasada soledad.

Al salir de la habitación tuvo la tentación de desaparecer sin pagar, dejándole el marrón a quién despertaría sumido en una terrible resaca unas horas después. Al fin y al cabo, la noche tampoco había sido para recordar. En realidad, nunca lo eran. Pero algo impidió que se marchara sin más. Tal vez fue una migaja de compasión hacia quién había jugado a ser el villano de la noche, no siendo otra cosa que un alma más sedienta de adrenalina y oscuras experiencias al margen de la moralidad. Quizás un atisbo de piedad y triste comprensión de los rebeldes impulsos de la juventud hizo que abriera su cartera y pagara la noche consumida dentro de esa habitación.

El edificio que albergaba el Colegio de Abogados encargado de designar a los letrados de oficio se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, pero no podía llegar allí en ese estado tan deplorable. Kanon condujo hasta que se topó con un supermercado abierto las veinticuatro horas, y estacionó su coche en el párquing medio vacío, para conseguirse algo de cafeína que despejara su nublada mente y algunos chicles que ayudaran a disimular un aliento que apestaba a tabaco y alcohol. No pudiéndose resistir de hacer uso de un probador de perfume barato para enmascarar en lo posible el aroma a vicio que llevaba impregnado por todo su cuerpo.

Tardó algo más de lo previsto en llegar a esas oficinas que le ofrecían un trabajo equivalente al de un funcionario del estado, y cuando entró la soledad reinaba a su alrededor, solo desarmonizada por la presencia del que ejercía un rol algo pareacido al de jefe, esperándole sentado detrás de una mesa repleta de papeles que ya parecían parte de la decoración.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Julian?- Dijo con la voz aún tomada por el descontrol vivido durante la noche.- ¿Por qué narices me llamas en domingo?

\- Somos abogados de oficio, Kanon...A estas alturas ya deberías saber que no tenemos horarios...

Julian Solo era un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta y que dirigía con maestría el Colegio de Abogados de Atenas, institución que se dedicaba a brindar tanto asesoramiento jurídico diverso como también a designar los abogados de oficio para aquellos individuos que solicitaban dicho tipo de defensa o sencillamente no podían costearse otros abogados de más nombre y mayor caché. Usualmente, los abogados inscritos a este servicio público eran expertos en resolver pequeños pleitos sin mayor complicación, siendo Kanon uno de sus peores peones, la mayor parte de las veces relegado a encargarse de aburridos malechores sin pizca de cerebro ni siquiera para cometer robos de digna mención.

\- ¡No me jodas, tío! Estaba ocupado...y hoy es mi día libre.

Julian paseó su escrutadora mirada a lo largo de la desaliñada figura de Kanon, que se había dejado caer sobre la silla posada frente a él, dejando descansar las manos en el reposabrazos mientras con las piernas abiertas y su espalda recostada en exceso hacía pendular la silla de un lado a otro, esperando qué era éso tan importante que le había arrancado de entre las malolientes paredes de un motel.

\- Que estabas ocupado no hace falta que lo jures...por tu aspecto, deduzco que lo has estado, y mucho...- Una leve mueca de desprecio se dibujó en los sellados labios de Kanon, acompanándose de un repentino chasquido de lengua que evidenciaba su desagrado ante la situación.- Y más que lo vas a estar...

\- Dime de qué se trata de una jodida vez, o me voy.- Fue su amenaza.

\- Hay un chico que necesita de un abogado de oficio. Y he decidido que vas a ser tú.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que ha hecho este chaval?- Preguntó Kanon, cruzándose de brazos mientras esperaba escuchar algo parecido a "robar una gasolinera" o "agresión con lesiones a las afueras de una discoteca", mascando con desagradable evidencia el chicle que se pasaba de un lado al otro de la boca, absteniéndose de hacer una burbuja con él en el preciso instante que se lo encontró envolviendo la punta de su lengua, volviendo a masticarlo con desfachatez.

\- Está acusado de violación y homicidio.- Los ojos se le abrieron como platos ante tal afirmación. Él no tenía experiencia en este tipo de casos, y antes de formular la absoluta negación a las órdenes de su jefe, la voz de Julian se lo impidió.- Y es inocente.

\- ¡Venga ya! Sabes que  _siempre_  todo el mundo es inocente...- Kanon había descruzado sus brazos y ahora se hallaba incorporado, con la espalda hacia adelante y las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.- No lo voy a hacer...sabes que no soy bueno en este tipo de casos...

\- Sé que no quieres ser bueno en este tipo de casos...

\- A ver ¿Y por qué yo? ¿Es que no hay otros abogados en este maldito "club de los gratis" mejores que yo? ¿Ahora es cuando debo recordarte que siempre me relegas a lo más fácil y mundano?

\- Sí...los hay...por supuesto que sí...

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Pero necesito a alguien que sea capaz de plantar cara al fiscal.- Sentenció Julian, esbozando una media sonrisa de victoria, sabiendo perfectamente que la mente de Kanon se había despabilado en el preciso instante de escuchar la palabra "fiscal".- Y ése, solo puedes ser tú.

\- No me estarás diciendo que el fiscal que lleva la acusación es...

\- Veo que no habláis mucho en tu família.

\- ¡Nunca hablamos de trabajo! Es un pacto tácito que tenemos de siempre...

\- Kanon...este chaval es inocente. Ve a verle y lo descubrirás por ti mismo. Y no creo que seas capaz de dejar que alguien que no ha cometido semejante delito pase su vida en la cárcel gracias a la impecable destreza de quién está trabajando para la acusación.

\- ¡No puedo hacer ésto! ¡Sabes que Saga es demasiado bueno!

\- Y sé que tú puedes ser mejor.

\- No...no..¡No! ¡Me niego! - Exclamó Kanon, alzándose de la silla con unas renovadas energías que nadie sabía de dónde emergían.- No voy a enfrentarme a Saga...- Añadió, apoyando ambas manos sobre el sembrado escritorio, avalanzándose amenazante hacia su superior, que sin prestarle mucha atención empezó a rebuscar entre los papeles para dar con el dosier del caso en cuestión. Por unos instantes, únicamente fue el descarado masticar del chicle el que dotó de sonidos el claustrofóbico despacho. - ¡¿Me escuchas o qué?! - Se desesperó al fin Kanon, que no soportaba que nadie le negara réplica cuando él se autoproclamaba dominante de la conversación.

\- Perfectamente...- Julian alzó su azul mirada, calma y serena, y con la misma templanza le ofreció el dosier que al fin había conseguido hallar en medio de la devastación de papeles que sembraba su mesa.- Aquí tienes toda la información recopilada por la policía.

Kanon arrancó el dosier de su mano con brusquedad, y apartándose un par de pasos de la mesa lo abrió, leyendo rápidamente y por encima los detalles más importantes del caso en cuestión. Poco a poco, la mirada que hasta el momento se había presentado desobediente y rebelde fue perdiendo intensidad, convirtiéndose en una expresión de derrota antes siquiera de empezar a batallar.

\- No...de verdad tío...no me puedes joder así...- Los ojos de Kanon volvieron al inicio del informe, releyendo con más calma todas y cada una de las palabras escritas, no hallando en ellas ningún indicio que le iluminara una mínima posibilidad de victoria.- Acusado de violación...y comprobado...acusado de agresión...y comprobado también...con antecedentes penales por pequeños hurtos y conflictos callejeros...afín a la subcultura gótica...¡Vaya, toda una joyita!- Kanon parecía haberse congelado en medio del despacho, siendo observado atentamente por la afable mirada de Julian, que se había tomado su turno de recostarse sobre su silla al tiempo que se entrelazaba los dedos de las manos y las dejaba descansar sobre su regazo, dejando que los codos se apoyaran indolentes en el reposabrazos de dicha silla.- Julian...ésto es crónica de un delincuente anunciado...¿Cómo puedes creer en su inocencia?- Dijo Kanon, manteniendo aún abierto el dosier entre sus manos, alzando la mirada y buscando sacar el entrellado de la calma de su superior.- Además...no lo puedo hacer solo.- Sentenció.

\- Solo no lo harás...ya he hablado con quién será tu ayudante en el caso, y debe estar por llegar.

La mirada de interrogación que le lanzó Kanon se transformó en la viva imagen de la decepción cuando la puerta tras de sí se abrió y apareció la otra persona que había sido reclamada al Colegio de Abogados. La agitada respiración que la acompañaba delataba la carrera emprendida para llegar a tiempo a la cita de su superior, y la mirada que se posó sobre Kanon, plantado en el medio del despacho, tampoco se podía catalogar de satisfacción.

\- Hola...siento llegar tarde...

\- No te preocupes, Marin. Kanon también acaba de llegar.

Los ojos de Kanon no disimularon la desagradable inspección que ejecutaron sobre el agitado cuerpo de quién acababa de entrar, y la mirada de Marin le respondió de la misma manera antes de disfrazarse de amabilidad al dirigirla hacia Julian.

\- Bueno, ahora que ya estáis reunidos, es momento de empezar a trabajar.- Concluyó Julian, mostrándoles una amplia sonrisa que abochornó a Marin y enfurismó a Kanon aún más.

\- A ver si lo entiendo...- Dijo Kanon, acercándose de nuevo a la mesa que prudencialmente le separaba de Julian.- ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que trabajar con ella?- Inquirió con notorio desprecio en su voz, permitiéndose el atrevimiento de señalarla con un dedo sin siquiera volverla a mirar.

\- Eso es.

\- ¡Cojonudo! ¡¿Me puedes joder el domingo todavía un poco más?!

\- Sí. En media hora tenéis que ir a conocer vuestro cliente. Así que ya os podéis dejar de tonterías y empezar a colaborar.

_#Continuará#_


	2. Tensión en el aire

Kanon tomó asiento frente al volante de su mugriento coche, y con cara de pocos amigos esperó a que Marin ocupara el lugar libre a su lado. La puerta del copiloto se había abierto, pero parecía que Marin no tenía muchos ánimos de subir en él. El motor ya había rugido, y ronroneando pesadamente aguardaba la orden para ponerse en marcha, pero Marin aún no había entrado, desesperando con su demora unos ánimos que a Kanon le flaqueaban desde que el móvil lo había arrancado de la viciada calma de ese motel.

\- ¡¿Piensas entrar o echarás raíces aquí fuera?!

La mirada de Marin se paseaba con cierta repugnancia por todos los rincones del coche, descubriendo el asiento del copiloto repleto de vasos de plástico vacíos de café, alguna que otra lata de cerveza, propagandas de las ofertas del súper de meses atrás, y en medio de los dos asientos, un cenicero repleto de colillas que apestaban, y que se desbordaban sin vergüenza alguna hasta el suelo.

\- Entraría si pudiera.- Fue su seca respuesta mientras empezaba a apartar toda esa porquería usando dos dedos a modo de pinza, para tocar lo menos posible la basura que parecía haberse instalado perpétua ahí.

Kanon la miró de reojo, y cuando se dio cuenta de todo el desorden que gobernaba en su coche y de cómo Marin lo iba recogiendo con visible asco impreso en sus expresiones, bufó sonoramente, agarrando todos los gastados objetos de un arrebato para lanzarlos a los asientos traseros, uniéndose así a otro sinfín de basura que parecía no molestar en absoluto a su propietario.

Una vez el asiento se halló libre, Marin sacó un pañuelo de papel de su bolso y lo pasó por toda la superficie, desquiciando aún más a Kanon, que la miraba con intensas ganas de mandarla a paseo. Cuando al fin se dignó a sentarse y a abrocharse el cinturón, algo la detuvo de nuevo. Las colillas consumidas ocupaban gran parte del espacio dónde insertar la clavija del cinturón, y haciendo uso del mismo pañuelo con el que había limpiado el asiento empezó a apartarlas, como quién espantara las moscas. Kanon volvió a fulminarla de reojo, y no siendo capaz de aguantar más los estúpidos gestos que demoraban sin medida su marcha agarró el cenicero, abrió la puerta con brusquedad, vació el contenido en la misma calle y volvió a cerrar la puerta con un golpe que movió todo el coche.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya estás satisfecha?!

Marin bajó la mirada, enmarcada por sus delineadas cejas en clara muestra de desagrado por la escena que se estaba viendo obligada a vivir, enviando a su vez una mirada de refilón hacia Kanon, evidenciándole que tampoco estaba a gusto con esa inesperada situación.

\- Tienes el coche un poco sucio...

\- ¡Pues anda en taxi! ¡A mí qué me cuentas!- Éso no iba bien. Ya no había empezado bien, y por lo que parecía, iría a peor si ninguno de los dos ponía una pizca de esfuerzo por su parte. Kanon se abalanzó sobre Marin, casi recostándose en su regazo, y con desprecio abrió la puerta del copiloto, para seguidamente recuperar la posición sobre su asiento.- Anda, ve...Yo no te obligo a venir conmigo.

Marin le miró con rabia, conteniéndose un suspiro que destilaba furia, y agarrando la manija de la puerta la cerró, dejando el portazo ejecutado por Kanon en una broma al lado del que propició ella.

\- ¡Mira Kanon!- Exclamó, girándose por completo hacia él.- Sé que no te caigo bien. Y tú tampoco me inspiras ninguna simpatía a mí. Te juro que preferiría mil veces pasar el domingo en casa a tener que vivirlo a tu lado, ¡pero ésto es trabajo! ¡Así que te aguantas si no te gusta la decisión de nuestro jefe, igual que tengo que hacerlo yo! ¡Y ahora arranca, o llegaremos tarde!

Los ojos de Marin permanecieron clavados sobre el rostro de Kanon, que con estupefacción y cierta secreta diversión, seguía observando la furiosa expresión de su compañera por obligación. Un silbido de burla escapó de sus labios mientras Marin iba perdiendo la seguridad mostrada poco a poco, aunque hacía todos los esfuerzos del mundo para seguir defendiendo su dignidad.

\- Vaya nena...¡qué carácter! No debe haber quien te aguante...- Dijo Kanon, mirándola con intensidad, regocijándose en la incomodidad que su profunda mirada estaba sembrando en ella, que no pudo demorar más voltearse hacia el frente y cortar el contacto de sus miradas, respirando sonoramente con rabia contenida.

\- Como si a ti te soportara alguien...- Fue el último ataque de Marin, acompañado de otra mirada de refilón, dando a saber que era la típica persona que siempre debía tener la última palabra en cualquier conversación.

Kanon se abstuvo de replicar. Únicamente le regaló otra intensa mirada de reojo, ladeando los labios en su irresistible media sonrisa, y arrancó. Bruscamente. Haciendo que todo el desorden de los asientos posteriores bailara al son de la grosería impresa en el volante. Aplastando a Marin contra la puerta de su lado. Divirtiéndose internamente con todo ello.

El centro penitenciario Korydallos, dónde estaba retenido preventivamente su cliente, se hallaba a las afueras de la ciudad, en la zona cercana al mar conocida como Piraeus, y tal y como predijo Marin, llegaron tarde. Detalle que no parecía importarle en absoluto a Kanon, que antes de acceder se paró frente a una máquina de bebidas calientes y empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos las monedas que le proporcionarían su cafeína.

\- Joder...no llevo suelto...- Refunfuñaba para sí al tiempo que revolvía todos los bolsillos existentes en su atuendo.- ¡Oye, Marin! ¡Préstame unas monedas!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Será posible...?- Marin suspiró con resignación mientras buscaba el monedero dentro de su bolso y sacaba una moneda que tendió a Kanon sin mucho entusiasmo, observando como éste la agarraba y se disponía a pedir su café sin siquiera preguntarle si a ella le apetecía uno.- ¿No piensas preguntarme si quiero yo también?- Preguntó con tono molesto en su voz.

\- Ay, usted perdone, señorita. ¿Le apetece un delicioso café de máquina expendedora?- Rebatió Kanon con desagradable retintín.

\- No.

\- ¡¿Así qué cojones dices?! ¡¿Tienes ganas de fastidiarme o qué?!

Ya con el café humeante en la mano de Kanon, ambos se vieron obligados a pasar el control de seguridad como todo visitante del centro, aunque por su condición de abogados pudieron quedarse con algunas pertenencias que son vetadas a las visitas de personas cercanas a los presos, tales como teléfonos móviles y utensilios para la escritura. Una vez decidido qué entraba y qué se quedaba fuera, los dos se dirigieron a conocer su cliente, traspasando esa colección de rejas metálicas que no se abrían si no se habían cerrado previamente las primeras. La puerta de una pequeña celda que hacía sus funciones de sala de visitas se abrió ante ellos, dejándoles paso, siendo custodiada por un celador con cara de amargado. Y allí estaba, sentado, serio y esposado, un muchacho de apenas unos veinte años de edad, cabellos cortos, revueltos y azulados, con una cicatriz cruzándole el ceño y una mirada que auguraba su poca disposición de entablar amistad con ellos dos.

Kanon entró sin decir nada, escrutándole en silencio, sintiéndose estudiado con la misma intensidad que imprimía la mirada del muchacho sobre él. Sin pensarlo mucho lanzó el dosier sobre la mesa, y sonoramente arrastró la silla para tomar asiento frente a él. Marin le siguió, emitiendo un escueto  _Buenos días_  que no obtuvieron respuesta, apartando la otra silla libre con más delicadeza, tomando asiento a su vez, pero a una distancia prudencial de Kanon.

\- Hola...- Dijo Kanon al tiempo que se acercaba el dosier y lo abría con desfachatez, buscando el nombre del sujeto que tenía frente a él.- Ikki...

El aludido no articuló palabra. Únicamente se limitaba a observar los despreciativos gestos de Kanon en silencio.

\- A ver...te llamas Ikki, tienes veinte años de edad...trabajas, bueno...trabajabas hasta el momento, obviamente, en la cafetería de la Universidad de Bellas Artes, y ahora estás aquí, preso y a esperas de la resolución de tu caso...

\- Todo éso ya lo sé.- Replicó secamente Ikki, sin apartar su dura mirada de Kanon.- Podrías decirme algo que no sepa, para empezar...

\- Uy, vaya con el chaval, qué modales presentas...

\- No peores que los tuyos, a mi parecer.- Contestó Ikki de nuevo, dejando a Kanon algo sorprendido y profundamente picado por sus palabras.

\- Oye, ¿a ti quién te ha dado permiso para tutearme? Soy tu abogado, no sé si éso lo sabes...

\- Pues nadie lo diría.

Kanon le envió una mirada furiosa, intensificada por sus cejas completamente contraídas en un rictus de desaprobación, y volvió a posar su vista sobre el expediente.

\- Estás acusado de violación, agresión y asesinato.

\- También lo sé.

\- ¿Y tienes algo que añadir a todo ésto?

\- Yo no lo hice.

\- ¡Y yo soy el Papa de Roma! ¡No me jodas tío!- Se desesperó Kanon, que apoyó amenazante ambos codos sobre la mesa al tiempo que se aproximaba a su cliente, separado por la seguridad que le daban los escasos palmos de mesa entre los dos.

\- No lo hice.

\- Pues todo aquí apunta a lo contrario, jovencito...- Kanon pasó la primera página del expediente y empezó a leer en voz alta las notas recopiladas por la policía.- Se encontró semen tuyo en el cuerpo de la víctima así como restos de sustancias estupefacientes, algunos testigos os vieron forcejear duramente en la calle antes de los sucesos, tienes varios antecedentes por hurto y agresiones...te dejas seducir por subculturas a veces un poco oscuras...- Las páginas del dosier se vieron cerradas, sellándose la información dentro de ellas después de un sonoro golpe de la mano de Kanon sobre la mesa.- Mira chaval...te aconsejo que dejes la tontería ésta de jugar a la inocencia, que te declares culpable durante la vista, dónde alegaremos que actuaste bajo las influencias de las drogas y te ahorrarás unos cuántos años de cárcel, que se podrán reducir en un tiempo si estás dispuesto a mostrar buena conducta. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Que es  _usted_ un inepto y un cobarde. Y que me maldigo por no tener el dinero para poder pagarme un abogado de verdad en vez de un aspirante a juegos legales de pacotilla.

\- ¡Serás insolente, estúpido muchacho!- Gritó Kanon, alzándose de la silla de un arrebato, plantando ambas manos sobre la mesa con grosería, acercándose hacia el chico.- No hay pruebas que te liberen de una condena. Con decir "yo no lo hice" no conseguirás nada si no se puede demostrar lo contrario.

\- ¡Kanon!- Intervino Marin, sin ser tenida en cuenta por ninguno de los dos.

\- ¡Pues demuéstrelo! ¿O es que no se siente capaz de ello?

\- Ya basta. Me has hartado antes de empezar. Hablaré con el fiscal para llegar a un acuerdo, y cuando llegue la vista, o lo aceptas declarándote culpable o pides a otro abogado.

Dicho ésto, una escandalosa melodía de película de superhéroes rasgó el ambiente cortando por la mitad la pesada atmósfera que se había formado entre la mirada de los dos.

\- ¡Hola Saga! Qué casualidad, justo ahora estábamos hablando de ti.

_"¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estabas metido en mi caso?"_

\- ¿Ya no saludas antes de hablar? Y luego dicen que el impertinente soy yo...- Se quejó Kanon con naturalidad, desconcertando a los demás presentes.

_"Kanon, deberíamos hablar ¿no te parece?"_

\- Saga...se me olvidaba decirte que no me esperes hoy para nuestra comida de domingo...se ve que tengo trabajo.

_"¡Kanon! ¡Vendrás y punto! ¡Tenemos que aclarar ésto!"_

\- ¿Aclarar qué? No te preocupes...no llegaremos a juicio.

_"Ven y lo hablamos en mi casa."_

\- ¿Y te saltarás el pacto de no hablar de trabajo cuando comemos juntos?

_"¡A la mierda el pacto! ¡Y deja de hablar como si nada te importara! Te espero."_

El sonido intermitente señaló que la voz al otro lado no hablaría más, y Kanon suspiró con resignación, observando de nuevo a su desafortunado cliente.

\- Chaval, en un rato veré al hombre que te acusa de asesinato. Dame algo para negociar con él, o no verás la luz del sol en años.

\- Yo no lo hice.- Se reafirmó Ikki, seguro de sus palabras.

Otro suspiro de desesperación traspasó los pulmones de Kanon.

\- Como quieras. Informaré al fiscal que no estás dispuesto a negociar.

\- La inocencia no se negocia.

Kanon le lanzó una dura mirada, hallando la misma determinación en los azules ojos de su cliente.

\- Todo en esta vida se negocia. Ve acostumbrándote a ello, muchacho.

_#Continuará#_


	3. Pactos

\- ¿Qué os parece si nos relajamos todos un poco y empezamos por el principio?

La voz de Marin se presentó como un remanso de calma en medio de la tempestad que se había desatado en un santiamén. Con delicadeza se había echo con el dosier del caso, repasando toda la documentación adjunta a él, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta había sacado una pequeña libreta y un colorido bolígrafo de su bolso aparentemente sin fondo, para anotar en ella lo que le pareciera relevante, visto las pocas intenciones que presentaba Kanon de hacerlo él mismo.

\- Haz lo que quieras.- Le contestó Kanon, que volvió a sentarse sin mucho cuidado, recostándose en la silla al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y les observaba a ambos con nulo interés.

\- ¿Conocías a la chica?- Preguntó Marin, rebuscando el nombre de la víctima, que había leído apenas unos segundos antes, y que ya había olvidado.- Pandora...¿ése era su nombre?

\- Sí la conocía. Y sí, ése era su nombre, o al menos así se hacía llamar.- Contestó Ikki secamente, fijando su mirada sobre Marin, ignorando por completo la figura despreocupada de Kanon al otro lado de la mesa.

\- ¿Érais pareja?

\- No.

\- Pero tuviste relaciones íntimas con ella la misma noche de su muerte...

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Tiene que haber una relación formal para follar cuando a uno le apetece?- Replicó de nuevo Ikki, visiblemente hastiado por esas preguntas que ya había respondido una y otra vez a la policía.

\- ¡Por fin dices algo coherente, muchacho!- Exclamó Kanon, descruzando sus brazos y extendiéndolos a ambos lados de su cuerpo en señal de "aleluya" antes de dejar caer las manos sobre sus muslos.

\- ¡Kanon!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te has ofendido?!- Replicó con sorna.- Uy...claro...lo había olvidado...tú debes ser de las que todavía se casan  _por amor_  y todas ésas chorradas...

\- No estamos aquí para hablar de mí.- La furibunda mirada de Marin se clavó con desprecio sobre Kanon antes de suavizarse un poco y volver a buscar los ojos de su cliente.- ¿Cómo os conocísteis?

\- ¡Pues es obvio, ¿no?! - Se desesperó Ikki, el cuál estaba demostrando tener poca paciencia y menos ánimos de colaboración.- Yo trabajo_

\- Trabajabas.- Le corrigió Kanon, señalándole con su dedo índece con evidentes ganas de incordiarle, recibiendo una mirada que lo hubiera rajado por la mitad si su fulgor pudiera cortar.- Debes ser más conciso con tus palabras.

\- Yo  _trabajaba_ en la cafetería de la Universidad donde ella estuidaba. Nos veíamos cada día. Hablábamos de vez en cuando y pasábamos buenos ratos cuando a los dos nos venía en gana.

\- Las analíticas demuestran que te hallaron restos de marihuana y otras sustancias estupefacientes en tu sangre. Y a ella también.- Prosiguió Marin.- ¿Consumíais?

\- A veces.

\- ¿Traficas?

\- ¡No! Sólo consumo marihuana...a veces. No sé nada de las otras cosas que dice el informe...

\- Háblame de la pelea que tuvísteis en la calle.

\- Discutimos...no estábamos de acuerdo en algo, y forcejeamos un poco. Éso es todo. Luego me fui, y no la vi más...

Ikki cada vez parecía perder un poco más la seguridad que había exhibido desde el primer momento de su encuentro. El nervioso estrujamiento que inconscientemente sufrían los dedos de sus manos, esposadas entre ellas y apoyadas sobre la mesa así lo delataban, y Kanon no perdió detalle de ello. Rápidamente volvió a hacerse con el dosier y buscó las fotografías tomadas al cadáver de la chica, dónde se apreciaban las consecuencias de una brutal paliza, y el determinante corte que lucía su garganta, cercenada por la mitad. Sin pensárselo mucho, y sabiendo que la visión de esas imágenes alteraría aún más al muchacho, las lanzó sobre la mesa, aprovechando para incorporarse sobre la silla y avalanzarse sobre Ikki, posando su dedo, amenazante, sobre las imágenes.

\- Ésto no es el resultado de forcejear un poco.- Ikki se resistía a mirar directamente unas imágenes que ya había visto, y que no estaba con ánimos de seguir fijando en su mente.- ¡Míralas, maldita sea!- Exclamó Kanon.- ¡Un simple forcejeo no abre la garganta a nadie!

\- ¡Yo no lo hice, joder! ¡¿Cómo tengo que decirlo?!

\- ¡¿Y la sangre de tu ropa cómo la explicas?! ¡Es de la chica!

\- ¡No lo sé! ¡No-lo-sé!- Recalcó el muchacho, perdiendo los nervios por momentos.

\- Sigamos...- Intervino Marin de nuevo, con su balsámica voz.- Vives con tu hermano menor...

\- Sí.

\- Llegaste a tu casa de madrugada...¿Puede confirmarlo él?

\- No. Ése fin de semana estaba fuera, con unos amigos.

\- ¿Hay alguien que pueda darte coartada en el momento del crimen? ¿Estuviste con alguien, en algún bar...local...?- Seguía preguntando Marin, intentando hacer caso omiso de la intensa mirada que Kanon no paraba de lanzar a su cliente.

\- No...no...¡no! ¡No hay nadie que pueda confirmar que me vio!

\- ¡¿Entonces cómo coño explicas lo que hiciste durante esas horas?!- Volvió a exclamar Kanon, alzándose otra vez de la silla y dando rodeos inútiles a la pequeña sala.

\- No...no puedo...

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- ¡Porqué no me acuerdo, joder! ¡No me acuerdo ¿vale?! Sólo sé que desperté en casa, manchado de sangre y que vino la policía y me detuvo. ¡Pero yo no lo hice! - Se desesperó Ikki, que golpeó con fuerza la mesa con ambos puños, alertando al celador que custodiaba la puerta, que hizo el ademán de entrar, viéndose detenido por la dura mirada de Kanon y un sutil gesto de su mano que le indicó que no pasaba nada y que siguiera fuera.

\- Si no lo hiciste tú...alguien más lo hizo, y te cargó el muerto a ti.- Aclaró Kanon, sonando ridículamente redundante.

\- Éso ya lo sé.

\- ¿Quién crees que podría ser?

\- ¡Y yo qué sé!

\- ¿Tienes enemigos?

\- No...no sé...¡quizás!

Un gruñido que evidenciaba la pérdida absoluta de la paciencia de Kanon indicó que el ambiente estaba por volverse a tensar demasiado.

\- ¿Y ella? ¿Sabes si tenía enemigos?- Prosiguió con dureza.

\- No lo sé...

\- ¡¿Sabes algo?!

\- ¡Que yo no lo hice! - Ikki ya no podía soportar más ese interrogatorio, que se le estaba antojando peor que al que ya le había sometido la polícia anteriormente.- Sólo sé que yo no lo hice...

\- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro si acabas de decir que no te acuerdas de nada de lo que pasó esa noche?- Insistió Kanon.

Y allí el muchacho se quebró. No tenía argumentos para rebatir esa pregunta. Sólo la firme convicción que albergaba su corazón, y nada más. Las pupilas le bailaban en un mar de acuosidad que no iba a permitir que se desbordara, pero ya no fue capaz de añadir nada más.

Ante la repentina mudez de Ikki, Kanon dio otro par de rodeos por la sala, llevándose una mano a la frente para apartarse momentáneamente los cabellos que siempre descuidadamente la cubrían, y después de proferir un profundo suspiro se volteó hacia la mesa, apoyando de nuevo las manos sobre ella, mirando con su habitual intensidad a su roto cliente.

\- No hay pruebas que otorguen veracidad a lo que afirmas. No tienes coartada, y lo único que puedes decir es que, estando bajo las influencias de las drogas, no te acuerdas de nada, pero que aún así sabes que no lo hiciste. Sinceramente te lo digo, acepta el pacto que te ofrezca el fiscal, porque si quieres llegar a juicio, no ganarás. Aunque seas inocente. Así no ganarás.- Ikki le lanzó una mirada de odio que rápidamente desvió, luchando para no desmoronarse frente a quién se suponía que le debía defender, y que parecía más aterrorizado que él ante el posible juicio que estaba por venir.- Mañana volveremos con la resolución de la negociación, y tú decidirás si la aceptas o si te condenas de por vida.

Dicho ésto Kanon recogió todos los papeles y fotografías esparcidas por la mesa y los guardó dentro del dosier sin mucho orden, cargando con él en sus manos mientras demandaba que les abrieran la puerta para salir de allí, sin siquiera despedirse de su cliente, y menos aún esperando a ser seguido por Marin, que sí intentó ser algo más educada pronunciando un escueto  _h_ _asta mañana_ que no obtuvo réplica.

Marin tuvo que apresurar los pasos si quería alcanzar a Kanon, que ya había sacado un cigarrillo de su inseparable paquete y lo llevaba afianzado entre los labios, esperando con ansias llegar a la calle para poder dar cuenta de él.

Una vez fuera del centro penitenciario el humo no demoró en envolver a Kanon por completo, que sin esperar a nadie más se dirigió hasta su coche. Marin le había seguido en silencio, llena de preguntas y dudas sobre qué acabaría haciendo él, pero sin muchos ánimos de pronunciar ninguna palabra más, sintiéndose afortunada en que fuera Kanon el que rompiera el silencio en vez de ella.

\- No te necesito más por hoy.- Dijo secamente, con la puerta del coche abierta y su codo apoyado en ella.- Pero si quieres te acerco a tu casa.

\- Sería todo un detalle por tu parte...

\- Pues sube.

Kanon se sentó al volante, con el cigarrillo consumiéndose aún en sus labios, y Marin hizo lo propio, ahorrándose muy a su pesar las ganas que tenía de apartarse con aspavientos de su mano el humo que malicioso también le envolvía a ella.

\- ¿Qué harás con el caso...?- Preguntó finalmente, esperando ser respondida con otra grosería.

\- Iré a ver a mi hermano, a ver qué ofrece. Y mañana se lo comunicamos.

El coche arrancó su marcha, y ambos se mantuvieron unos instantes en silencio antes que Marin, la cuál seguía repasando los informes del caso, hablara de nuevo.

\- ¿Has visto quién es el médico forense que hizo la autopsia de la chica?

\- Sí...lo he visto.

\- Podrías aprovechar y hablar con él...

\- ¡Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, Marin!

\- Está bien...está bien...no te enfades más conmigo...- Se defendió Marin, que no tenía más ganas de seguir en esa espiral de malas contestaciones.- ¿Crees que es inocente?- Preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, con un hilillo de voz.

\- Da igual lo que yo crea o no. Lo único que importa es lo que se pueda demostrar. Y aquí no hay dónde agarrarse...

###

Una vez Kanon hubo acompañado a Marin a su casa, reanudó la marcha hasta llegar al pleno centro de la ciudad, donde su hermano Saga vivía en un ático de lujo en la zona más acomodada de la capital. Allí se veía perfectamente reflejados los frutos del impecalbe trabajo de Saga, que le permitían vivir una vida llena de comodidades resultado del caché como fiscal de renombre que se había ganado con los años.

Ese día tuvo la suerte de poder estacionar justo a la puerta del gran edificio donde iba cada domingo a comer, intentado ser fiel a la costumbre que Saga había impuesto para los dos de juntarse un día por semana y así verse, aunque sólo fuera durante un par de horas cada siete días.

A punto estaba Kanon de accionar el interfono cuando la puerta principal se abrió, topándose de bruces con Shaka, compañero sentimental de su hermano desde hacía un par de años más o menos.

\- ¡Shaka! - Exclamó Kanon, al verse accidentalmente a tan sólo un palmo de él.- No me digas que hoy tampoco comes con nosotros...

\- Hola Kanon...- Respondió Shaka, las mejillas del cuál se arrebolaban durante unos maliciosos segundos cuando se hallaba en la proximidad de Kanon.- No...lo siento. Tengo guardia.

\- ¿No es un poco raro que te caigan todos los domingos de guardia? - Le preguntó Kanon.

\- Cosas del trabajo...Andamos cortos de personal ahora mismo...

\- Es una lástima...porque quería hablar contigo...sobre el caso de Saga...

\- Y el tuyo ahora también ¿me equivoco? Tienes a Saga un poco mosqueado con ésto. E impaciente, porque según él, ya estás llegando tarde hoy.

\- Tú hiciste la autopsia de la chica...- Dijo Kanon, reteniendo a Shaka, el cuál parecía ansioso por irse.

\- Sí. Y todo lo que averigüé de su muerte está en el expediente. No puedo aclararte nada más. Yo sólo relato los hechos que han provocado las muertes. No saco conclusiones que inculpen o exculpen a nadie...

\- Ya, ya lo sé...pero igual, me gustaría saber que puedo contar con tu ayuda en el caso que me surjan dudas...

\- Claro, no hay problema. ¿Pero no le has dicho a Saga que no llegaréis a juicio?

\- Sí...sí, cierto...Bueno, no te entretengo más.- Kanon posó una amigable mano sobre el hombro de Shaka al tiempo que le brindaba su irresistible sonrisa.- Que tengas un día calmado.

\- Igualmente Kanon. Y cuidado con tu hermano...está que se sube por las paredes.- Contestó Shaka antes de emprender el camino en busca de su propio coche, correspondiendo con costosa cordialidad la sonrisa de Kanon.

Una vez Kanon hubo llegado al último piso de ese gran edificio y su dedo hubo accionado el timbre, su teléfono móvil empezó a rugir con la estruendosa banda sonora de película de superhéroes, siendo Saga el que insistía de seguro en saber cuándo iba a llegar. Al mismo tiempo la puerta se abrió, y Saga respiró con alivio primero para seguidamente refunfuñar al escuchar la ridícula música que emergía del móvil de su hermano, debido a que él aún no había cortado la llamada del propio.

\- ¡¿Cuándo me pondrás otra melodía que no sea esta porquería?- Se quejó Saga, que finalmente dio por finalizado su intento de llamada.

\- Cuando dejes de quejarte por ella. ¡Si en el fondo te encantó esa película!

\- Fue una mierda.

\- Te gustó. Incluso te reíste en algún momento.- Replicó Kanon, que entró con naturalidad al salón, despojándose de su chaqueta de cuero negro, la cuál dejó caer sobre el sofá.

\- Pero éso no te obliga a poner su banda sonora de melodía a mi nombre.

\- ¡Así sé cuando me llamas tú!- Se rió Kanon.- Y si no tengo ganas de escucharte puedo pasar de ti sin perder el tiempo en comprobar quién me llama.

\- Muy bonito, hermano...- Gruñó Saga, que observaba a Kanon moverse por el piso sin pronunciar una palabra del tema que le quemaba a él por dentro.

\- ¿Qué has pedido hoy para comer?- Preguntó Kanon, que se había adentrado a la cocina y había empezado a destapar lo que había cuidadosamente cubierto sobre los fogones.

\- Hoy no he pedido nada cocinado fuera. Lo ha hecho Shaka, que ha tenido que comer antes...- Saga había seguido los pasos de Kanon, y se había posicionado con los brazos en jarra detrás de él.

\- Sí, ya le he visto abajo...- Los ojos de Kanon recorrían el plato hindú que humeante les esperaba, y se dejaba embriagar los sentidos con el aroma que emergió una vez hubo retirado la tapa de la sartén.- Oye...¡huele bien!

\- Kanon...

\- ¿No es extraño que Shaka siempre tenga guardias los domingos? Cualquiera diría que no me quiere ver...- Seguía, dirigiéndose hacia la nevera y extrayendo un par de cervezas de ella.

\- Kanon...

\- Además, quería hablar con él, ya que redactó el informe de la autopsia de la muchacha asesinada, de la cuál llevas el tema...- Continuó, tendiendo una de las cervezas a Saga mientras recostaba la espalda indolentemente contra la mesada y se abría la suya.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡De éso quiero hablar yo contigo!- Exclamó Saga, arrebatándole la botella de la mano.- No puedes aceptar el caso.

\- A ver Saga...poder...lo que se dice poder, puedo.

\- Pero no lo vas a ganar.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué carajo lo aceptas? Ése chico es culpable.

\- Ése chico no puede probar su inocencia, que es diferente.- Replicó Kanon, entre sorbo y sorbo de cerveza, enarcando las cejas al pronunciar sus palabras.- Pero tranquilo...ofréceme algo que podamos aceptar, y no iremos a juicio.

\- Te ofrezco quince años de cárcel, con posible reducción de condena por buena conducta a partir de los siete.- Sentenció Saga, antes de propinar un largo sorbo a su cerveza.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó con sorpresa Kanon, atragantándose con su bebida, usando las mangas de su camisa para impedir derrochar lo que se le había atascado en la garganta.- ¡Ésto es excesivo!

\- Fue asesinato con premeditación. Y aún estoy siendo bondadoso...

\- ¡No puedo aceptar ésto! Ofréceme diez años con reducción a los cinco. El muchacho no estaba en su cabales, si es que fue él, actuó bajo los efectos de las drogas...

\- Kanon, ves este caso tan imposible como yo, no me lo puedes negar.

\- Yo no le veo la maldad suficiente para cometer este tipo de crimen...¡Incluso el tío dice que no tiene coartada! ¡Y lo admite, así, tan natural! Por éso mismo, Saga...rebaja tu oferta y ahorrémonos el juicio...

\- No. Deberás decirle que se pida otro abogado entonces.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacer ésto?- Se interesó Kanon, que aunque estaba dispuesto a renunciar él mismo al caso si se daba el hecho de ir a los tribulanes, no le gustó para nada la sugerencia de Saga.

\- Porqué no quiero enfrentarme a ti.

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder?

\- Sabes que soy capaz de hacer creer lo que sea que me proponga. Lo sabes por propia experiencia, Kanon...Así que no, no tengo miedo de perder.

Una oleada de rabia invadió a Kanon en un santiamén, haciéndole dejar la botella de cerveza sobre la mesada con brusquedad, arrancándole una mirada de odio y decepción que no pudo ser capaz de controlar.

\- Saga... _éso_  lo dejamos en el pasado...¡Prometimos dejarlo en el pasado, joder! ¡¿Por qué tienes que recordármelo ahora?! ¡¿Acaso te crees que yo lo he podido olvidar?! ¡Prometimos andar hacia adelante!

\- ¡Lo hago por ti, Kanon! ¡No podrás soportar volver a entrar en un tribunal, aunque ahora sea como abogado defensor! ¡Te estoy ayudando, una vez más!

Kanon ya no quería seguir escuchando nada más. Saga había conseguido acabarle de arruinar un domingo que ya había empezado apestando en una gastada habitación de motel, que había seguido apestando durante toda la mañana, y que auguraba que aún podía acabar peor.

Sin ánimos de seguir frente a su hermano, pasó con rapidez por su lado, obligándole a apartarse haciendo chocar intencionadamente sus respectivos hombros.

\- Éso...éso es algo que tengo que decidir yo.- Le espetó, dirigiéndose a por su chaqueta, la cuál ni se enfundó, para seguidamente apresurarse hacia la puerta e irse propinando un sonoro portazo.

Dejando a Saga atrás.

Y junto a él, el recuerdo de algo que ambos habían pactado enterrar.

_#Continuará#_


	4. Guardia

Kanon ni siquiera esperó el ascensor, que por su infortunio, había acudido a satisfacer la llamada de alguien más. Simplemente se dejó guiar por la necesidad que habían tomado sus piernas de salir de allí, aunque tuviera que descender la friolera de ocho pisos a pie. Ni la voz de Saga, llamándole desde el rellano, ni sus disculpas lanzadas al aire consiguieron que volviera. Ese día no.

Saga se había sobrepasado, era plenamente consciente de ello. Se había dado cuenta en el mismo momento de hacer referencia a un tema que escocía en el alma de Kanon cada día que se arrastraba con su habitual indolencia, pero sus disculpas no iban a servir de nada. Saga había puesto el dedo en una llaga permanentemente abierta, y que él mismo se había preocupado de ocultar bajo capas y capas de denso vendaje diez años atrás. Pero la llaga no se cerraba, siempre seguía supurando. Y ambos lo sabían.

Ese día Saga tendría que comer solo, maldiciéndose por haber arruinado el único momento de la semana que le acercaba a su hermano. El único día que Saga tenía la certeza que Kanon comía algo decente, y no porquerías pre-cocinadas o pedidos a restaurantes de comida rápida. El único momento en que se permitía el secreto capricho de actuar como hermano "mayor", y cuidar de él.

Cuando Kanon llegó a la acera, no dudó en sacar otro de sus interminables cigarrillos y lo prendió con rabia, avalanzándose a la calle para alcanzar su coche, sin prestar ningún tipo de atención al tráfico que se vio obligado a cambiar su natural fluir como consecuencia de los antojos de quién osó cruzar sin mirar. Los bocinazos que su acción arrancó a los diversos conductores que tuvieron que frenar sus vehículos bruscamente ni tan sólo llegaron a sus oídos, que los dejaron pasar como unas notas más del concierto de música urbana que siempre ofrecía la ciudad.

\- ¡Joder Saga! ¿Por qué tuviste que decir éso? ¿Qué sabrás tú si puedo volver a pisar un tribunal o no?- Masculló Kanon para sí mismo, al tiempo que ponía el motor en marcha, aguantando el cigarrillo entre sus dientes.

El coche volvía a rugir, y las manos de Kanon se aferraban al volante, pero no habían quitado el freno de mano, que aún lo mantenía anclado en su estacionamiento. Las palabras de Saga le habían irritado sobremanera, y aunque él mismo tuviera la intención de abandonar el caso y dejar al muchacho a la suerte de otro decadente abogado igual que él, no toleraba que fuera Saga el que le invitara a hacerlo, menospreciando así sus capacidades como profesional que se suponía que era. Acuchillándole un orgullo permanentemente herido.

La respiración de Kanon se presentaba agitada por la irritación del momento, y el cigarrillo era consumido con más ansias de lo usual.

¿Por qué no podían llegar a un acuerdo lógico y olvidarlo todo? ¿Por qué Saga se empeñaba en apuntar tan alto? Sabía que era frío y calculador, que se había creado una armadura de indiferencia y desapego que había ido curtiendo con los años y que le había catapultado a la cima del cinismo judicial. Un cinismo que empezó con él, diez años atrás, y del cuál Saga ya nunca más se quiso curar.

Olvidándose de arrancar, agarró el dosier que reposaba en el asiento contiguo y lo abrió en busca del informe que el médico forense hizo del caso. El informe que el mismo Shaka redactó después de su estudio y de la pertinente autopsia que realizó al cuerpo de la muchacha. Todo estaba pulcramente relatado, plasmado con unas detalladas explicaciones en extremo científicas, demasiado para la perezosa mente de Kanon, nada acostumbrado a tener que lidiar con ese tipo de lenguaje. Que el cuerpo había sido agredido quedaba claro. Que una horrible violación se había llevado a cabo también, como así lo apoyaban las fotografías de unas partes íntimas bastante heridas. Y luego el definitivo tajo en la gargante, desencadenante definitivo de su muerte. Pero...¿quién querría cebarse con una simple muchacha de esa manera? ¿Su, por el momento, cliente? Podría ser...pero algo también empezaba a decirle que ese chico quizás tenía sus diferencias con la víctima, pero no lo suficientemente profundas para acabar con su vida, y menos de ésa forma tan brutal. ¿Quién tiene la sinceridad de admitir que no hay coartada que lo salve hallándose al borde de la condena por asesinato? ¿O acaso sería un asesino adiestrado por el tiempo? ¿Realmente todo inculpaba al chico de forma tan directa? ¿Sólo porqué se veían de vez en cuando y tuvieron sus más y menos en plena calle? Pero luego estaba la sangre hallada en la ropa de Ikki, y su incapacidad para recordar nada de esa noche...Había admitido haber consumido coca, pero no otras sustancias que sí aparecían en el informe de Shaka...Todo éso empezaba a olerle muy mal, y comenzaba a temer que quizás no había tratado con suficiente respeto al chaval, sólo porqué a él le hastió el hecho de ser molestado en un domingo como tantos otros que se había creído repleto de vicios y holgazanería, y que se había quebrado por la mitad.

De un arrebato cerró el dosier y lo lanzó de nuevo sobre el desocupado asiento, aplastando el cigarrillo en el maloliente cenicero y desaccionando el freno de mano para poner rumbo a su siguiente destino: el Instituto de Medicina Legal. Quién había redactado ese informe debía encontrarse allí, e iba a responder a sus preguntas. A fin de cuentas le había dicho que no tenía ningún problema en esclarecerle alguna duda ¿no?.

Cuando llegó el párquing del lugar se presentaba medio vacío, pues siendo domingo sólo acudían allí los médicos foreneses de guardia y unos pocos administrativos. Al entrar allí reinaba el silencio, roto solamente por un casi imperceptible hilo musical y por el rugir de su desatendido estómago, que le clamaba algo más consistente que el alcohol que había ingerido por la noche y la cafeína que le ayudaba a borrar su rastro. Recostada contra la pared se hallaba una máquina expendedora de comida poco nutritiva, pero éso a él le era absolutamente idiferente. Con decisión se plantó ante ella, y rebuscó monedas en sus bolsillos, refunfuñando sonoramente al tiempo que se acordaba que no llevaba nada suelto. Por suerte la máquina admitía billetes, y no dudó en sacar uno de su cartera e introducirlo antes de teclear el código de un sándwich y de un par de pastelitos de chocolate. Una vez hubo agarrado el cambio y su espléndido manjar, sacó el sándwich del envoltorio que lo protegía y le pegó un gran mordisco que casi se llevó la mitad de golpe. Guardándose los pastelitos a los bolsillos de su gastada chaqueta de cuero se acercó a la recepción, y hablando con la boca aún masticando llamó la atención de la recepcionista.

\- Perdón...estoy buscando a Shaka...¿está por aquí, no?- Dijo, apoyándose con dejadez sobre la tarima de la recepción, observando detenidamente a la chica y su cara de evidente aburrimiento mientras casi se terminaba el sándwich con un segundo bocado.

\- Sí...¿quién es usted?

\- Él me conoce...sólo dime dónde encontrarle y ya está.- Un tercer y definitivo bocado dio por terminada la primera parte de su comida.

\- ¿Pero por qué desea verle? Lo siento, pero necesito más información para darle permiso a entrevistarse con él...- Se justifiaba la chica, que se sentía algo abrumada por la presencia de Kanon frente a ella sin prestarle mucha atención, dedicándose a mirar a su alrededor mientras su lengua se paseaba visiblemente por dentro de su boca para acabar con los últimos restos de su primer plato.

\- Señor...¿me podría decir su nombre y para qué necesita verle?- Insistió la chica, frustándose ante la indiferencia de Kanon hacia ella, que estiró el cuello para alcanzar a descifrar el movimiento que empezaba a percibirse en un pasillo cercano a la recepción, dónde finalmente divisó a Shaka salir de una sala acompañado de otro hombre con el que hablaba animadamente.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda, señorita, pero no hace falta que le avises...- Dijo Kanon, que rápidamente se fue hacia dicho pasillo, dejando a la recepcionista con la palabra en la boca sin poderle prohibir acceder a esa parte vetada a los visitantes.- ¡Shaka!- Gritó, sobresaltando al aludido, que se paró en seco en medio del pasillo, con cara de sorpresa e incomprensión.- ¡Shaka! Tenemos que hablar.

Unos cuántos pasos más y Kanon le alcanzó. Las mejillas de Shaka se había vuelto a teñir levemente, y con su habitual amabilidad dijo a su colega de profesión que siguiera con su camino, que pronto se reuniría con él. Shaka no se había cambiado de ropa, únicamente de calzado, luciendo en esos momentos unas zapatillas blancas, a tono con la bata también blanca que cubría sus atuendos y que permanecía sin abrochar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kanon? ¿No deberías estar comiendo con Saga?- Prenguntó Shaka, tratando de disimular la inquietud que le causaba la inesperada presencia de Kanon en ese lugar.

\- Debería...pero hoy no. Me ha hecho cabrear tan sólo llegar.

Shaka suspiró con resignación, no extrañándose del todo ante la explicación de Kanon.

\- ¿Es por el caso que os traéis entre manos, no?

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Y por qué estás aquí...?

\- Pues es obvio, ¿no?- Respondió Kanon con una naturalidad que inquietó aún más a Shaka, que no pudo evitar mirar furtivamente a su alrededor como si buscara clandestinidad antes de invitar a Kanon a acceder a la misma sala que acababa de abandonar.

\- ¿Obvio? ¿A que te refieres con "obvio"? ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros?- Preguntó Shaka en un susurro, visiblemente preocupado.

\- ¡Pues "obvio" quiere decir "obvio", joder!- Se desesperó Kanon ante la extraña actitud de Shaka.- Necesito hacerte unas preguntas sobre el caso.

Shaka respiró tranquilo por un momento, aprovechando para apartarse de la frente los suaves mechones de cabello rubio que tan juguetonamente la cubrían.

\- ¿Vas a seguir adelante con él?

\- No lo sé aún...pero quiero aclarar unas cuántas cosas.

\- Todo está en el informe que redacté...

\- ¡Éso ya lo sé! Pero te expresas de una manera que cualquiera lo entiende...

\- Kanon, eres abogado, deberías entender este tipo de lenguaje...

\- ¡¿Qué te cuesta, Shaka?!

Otro suspiró apresó al joven antes de señalarle los asientos de lo que parecía una sala de descanso habilitada para el personal del Instituto. Kanon tomó asiento sin pensárselo dos veces, y extrajo del bolsillo de la chaqueta uno de los pastelitos de chocolate, que sacó del envoltorio y lo engulló de golpe.

\- ¿Qué quieres aclarar?- Le prenguntó Shaka, después de haber tomado asiento frente a él.

\- A ver...- Dijo Kanon, con la voz deformada debido al bizcocho de chocolate que aún invadía su boca mientras abría el dosier y buscaba el informe forense.- Aquí dices que la chica fue violada, y que los restos de semen son del muchacho detenido...porqué...según aquí...- El dedo recorría las líneas escritas en busca de la frase que tenía en mente.- El análisis del adn correspondía con el de él.

\- Así es...

\- Ahora...mi prengunta es...- Continuó Kanon, interrumpiéndose para chuparse un resto de chocolate que había quedado en uno de sus dedos.- ¿Es posible que la muchacha fuera violada posteriormente?

\- Bueno...las muestras...

\- ¡Olvídate de las muestras! ¿Podría ser que alguien más la hubiera violado? Alguien que se hubiera cuidado de usar un preservativo para no dejar rastros de ningún tipo...y vestimentas que impidieran que cayera nada de vello, que no se dejaran huellas de ninguna clase...

\- Siempre quedan rastros...

\- ¡¿Podría ser posible o no?!- Le cortó Kanon.

\- Sí...sí...podría ser...

\- Muy bien...ahora...el tajo del cuello.- Los ojos de Kanon volvieron al informe, así como su dedo, para ir siguiendo las líneas de interés.- Dices que fue "practicado seccionando el es-ter-no-cleido-mas-toideo"...no se qué quiere decir ésto..."ejecutado de izquierda a derecha"... "seccionando a su vez la vena yugular"...éso sí que sé qué es..."impreso con un ángulo que indica que la víctima fue inmovilizada por detrás...provocando la muerte por hemorragia..."

\- Sí, así fue.

\- A ver si lo entiendo bien...- Dijo Kanon alzándose del asiento para dirigirse a espaldas de Shaka.- El agresor la inmovilizó por detrás...¿cómo?...Levántate un momento, Shaka.- Shaka obedeció con resignación, y una vez posicionado de espaldas a Kanon notó como éste le agarraba su brazo izquierdo.- ¿La inmovilizó así?...No...así no...ella áun podría haberse defendido...- Razonó Kanon para sí mismo.- Entonces, lo más lógico...es que le tomara el mentón de improviso y la rajara rápidamente...- Continuó, escenificando sus palabras tomando a Shaka como modelo, agarrándole del mentón con su zurda al tiempo que le obligaba a alzar el cuello e imitaba el gesto de cortarlo, usando como cuchillo el pulgar de su diestra.- Si el tajo es de izquierda a derecha...significa que el sujeto es diestro...

\- Como lo es el 90% de la población...- Puntualizó Shaka, tenso ante la nociva proximidad de Kanon a sus espaldas.- Y tu cliente es diestro...

\- Pero...¿podría algún zurdo con habilidad haberlo llevado a cabo?- Inquirió Kanon, sin soltar el mentón de Shaka, obligándole a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro al tiempo que le preguntaba al oído.- ¿Podría ser?

Unos intensos escalofríos descendieron por la médula espinal de Shaka al sentir el aliento de Kanon acariciarle el oído.

\- Es improbable..

\- Pero podría ser...- Insistió Kanon.

\- Sí...no es descartable al 100%...

\- Perfecto...es todo lo que necesitaba saber por ahora...- Dijo Kanon, soltando a Shaka, el cuál ya no podía disimular más la incomodidad que le generaba Kanon.

\- Pues si éso es todo te pido que te vayas, por favor. Tengo trabajo.- Concluyó Shaka secamente.

Kanon le miró fingiendo una desmesurada sorpresa, fijándose en la leve contracción del ceño de Shaka, y en su afilada mirada observándole rebosante de reproches.

\- Qué mal que mientes, Shaka...- Dijo Kanon con razón.

\- Vete...no sé qué pretendes en realidad, ni por qué has venido aquí. Pero que te quede clara una cosa... _Éso_  que pasó entre nosotros no se volverá a repetir...así que si tus intenciones son conseguirlo de nuevo ya puedes ir olvidándote de ello.- Sentenció Shaka, cambiando de tema abruptamente.

Kanon le miró estupefacto por unos segundos antes de echarse a reír con ganas.

\- ¿Te crees que fue tan memorable para querer repetir?- Preguntó, esbozando su media sonrisa, emitiendo una voz impregnada de sorna.- Aunque quizás para tí sí que lo fue...

\- Kanon, te lo repito de nuevo, vete por favor...

Shaka ya no sabía dónde mirar, y menos sintiendo sobre él la intensa mirada de Kanon, repleta de malícia y picardía.

\- ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué pasa contigo?!- Preguntó Kanon sin dejar de observarle profundamente.- Shaka...me sorprende que un hombre tan sobrio y disciplinado como tú crea que he venido aquí solo como una excusa para repetir ¿qué? ¿Un simple polvo? ¿Tanto te gustó? ¿De verdad te crees tan irresistible?- El tono de las palabras destilaba un desprecio gratuito que consiguió que Shaka agachara el rostro, carcomido por la sensación que le brindaba su propia indecencia.- Porqué si quieres que te diga la verdad, he tenido de mejores...- Añadió Kanon con la clara intención de menospreciar a Shaka.- He venido únicamente para aclarar unas dudas sobre tu informe, dado que tú mismo me has dicho hace tan sólo un rato que estabas dispuesto a ayudarme en ello...- Continuó, propinando molestos golpecitos con su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Shaka, que le miraba a través de sus fruncidas cejas.- ¡Así que deja de evitarme tan infantilmente!

\- Eres despreciable, Kanon...

Otra sarcástica risa tomó el control de Kanon, que no entendía como una simple consulta de trabajo había desembocado a un hecho que él había olvidado hacía ya semanas.

\- ¿Yo soy el despreciable? Yo no engañé a nadie, Shaka...

\- Tú lo provocaste. Me buscaste...

\- Y tú te dejaste encontrar muy fácilmente.- Replicó Kanon siguiendo con sus injustos ánimos de herir.- ¡No me jodas, Shaka! ¡Fue sólo un polvo! No comprendo a qué viene ahora tanto drama por nada.

\- Saga no se merece ésto. Y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberme dejado manipular por tí.- La mirada que le regalaba Shaka se había vuelto sombría.

Otra sonora risa. Otra peligrosa extinción de la poca distancia que aún le separaba de Shaka. Una mano tomándole del mentón para obligarle a alzar el rostro.

\- ¿No me digas que te carcomen los remordimientos? ¡Pues habértelo pensado antes, que yo no te obligué a nada!- La mano de Kanon seguía sujetando el mentón de Shaka, que con un brusco gesto inusual en él se zafó del contacto, aunque sus miradas seguían ancladas una a la otra.- ¿O quizás es que te dio morbo hacerlo conmigo? ¿Qué pensaste? "¡Venga, Shaka, encuentra las siete diferencias!"- Shaka había sellado sus labios completamente, pero la respiración que escapaba por su nariz se iba agitando más a cada segundo que pasaba.- Mi última pregunta es...¿las encontraste?

La sonrisa de malsana satisfacción que lucía Kanon no pudo ser borrada ni con el enérgico empujón que Shaka le asestó con ambas manos en su pecho para agrandar así la escasa distancia que les separaba.

\- Vete Kanon. No esperes a que llame a seguridad para que te saquen de aquí.- La orden de Shaka sonó fría y determinante, disfrazando con maestría el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo con esa escena tan desagradable que Kanon le estaba obligando a vivir.

\- Está bien...ya me voy...¡qué desabrido que llegas a ser!- Volvió a atacar Kanon mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.- De verdad...no comprendo que fue lo que Saga descubrió en tí...- Añadió, paseándole una indolente mirada de arriba abajo con desdén.

\- ¡Vete de una puñetera vez!

_#Continuará#_


	5. En la barra de un bar

Las puertas del bar musical cedieron a su empuje, y la cortina de humo se abrió densa a su paso, dándole la bienvenida, envolviéndole con el perfume a perdición que nunca le abandonaba.

La música llenaba el local con la cadencia de los domingos, más tranquila y ambiental que la que allí se destornillaba los viernes y sábados. En el billar se libraba una partida que seguramente exigiría revancha varias veces, y en las pequeñas mesas arropadas por las paredes se diluían conversaciones triviales, agotando las últimas horas de crétido que aún sobraban a un fin de semana que para él se había presentado más disgustante de lo habitual.

Hacía semanas que no pisaba ese bar. Hacía semanas que no veía a la única persona con la que no podía fingir ser nadie más. El único amigo que tenía...sí...amigo...a éso se había reducido Wyvern...y debía estar agradecido que aún fuera amistad lo que les unía, aunque a veces él mismo se empeñara a hacer todo lo posible para romper la cadena de la última ancla de sinceridad que quedaba en su vida.

Detrás de la barra, un hombre alto, rubio, de cabellos cortos y eternamente alborotados, reponía con mecánica dedicación las neveras apostadas debajo y que poco se habían vaciado esa lánguida tarde de domingo. No se había dado cuenta de su entrada. Tan enfrascado estaba en su cometido que atendió a la voz que le reclamó una cerveza bien fría sin siquiera reconocerla. Sólo al alzarse con la botella en la mano para dejarla sobre la barra y cerrar las neveras le vio.

\- Kanon...¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó sorprendido.- Creí que tardaría más en verte...- Sobretodo después del último intercambio de opiniones que les mantuvo alejados semanas, hasta ese momento.

\- Hoy me han asignado un caso, Wyvern...- Kanon había tomado asiento en un alto taburete, y sus manos rápidamente buscaron el paquete de cigarrillos, atrapando el enésimo del día entre sus dedos.

\- Bueno...éso es una buena notícia ¿no?- Respondió Radamanthys, decidiendo olvidarse de la última trifulca entre ambos. Rápidamente abrió la botella y se la tendió a Kanon, que la agarró sin añadir nada más y bebió un largo sorbo, que remató con una calada al cigarrillo igual de intensa.

\- Supongo...

\- ¿Cómo que  _supones_?

\- Me han encomendado defender a un muchacho acusado de asesinato...

\- Wow...ésto parece serio...- Se sorprendió Radamanthys, que había abierto el pequeño lavaplatos y extraído la vajilla recién lavada, colocándola detrás de la barra mientras buscaba un trapo para secar los vasos y copas.- Debes estar contento ¿no?

\- Y quién va a hacer todo lo posible para meterlo en el trullo va a ser Saga...- Continuó Kanon sin hacer caso de las palabras de su amigo, quién se quedó congelado por unos instantes al escuchar el último detalle.

Kanon le miró largamente, perdiéndose en esa amarillenta mirada que no hacía nada para esquivarle, obligándole a romper el contacto con la excusa de volver a alzar la botella para robarle un sorbo más.

\- Creo que renunciaré al caso, Rada...- Ahí estaba, la inequívoca señal que Kanon había acudido allí en son de paz y buscando el apoyo que nunca se atrevía a pedir con palabras. Disfrazando su necesidad con la pronunciación de la cariñosa abreviación del nombre de su amigo en vez de nombrarle por el apellido, como solía hacer siempre que el momento se presentaba superficial.

\- ¿Por qué, Kanon? Se te está presentando una oportunidad única...- Un desganado encogimiento de hombros, seguido de otra larga calada, fue la única respuesta ofrecida por Kanon.- Ah...ya entiendo...- Continuó Radamanthys.- Le tienes miedo. No al caso...sino a Saga.

Estas palabras hirieron su orgullo de nuevo, que ya había sido tocado una vez durante ése bochornoso día.

\- ¡No le tengo miedo a Saga!- Exclamó de repente, sobresaltando a Radamanthys con la ruptura de la monótona tonalidad de la conversación.- ¡El caso es una mierda y no se aguanta por ningún lado! ¡La compañera que me han enchufado es una mujer amargada y estúpida! ¡Y para colmo, el muchacho en cuestión es un asqueroso repelente que se cree más importante que nadie, y que con decir que es inocente se soluciona todo!

Otro largo sorbo casi apuró la botella, que fue dejada bruscamente sobre la barra al tiempo que sus miradas se estudiaban bajo sus respectivos fruncidos ceños.

\- Kanon...¿cuándo dejarás de despreciar a los demás de esta manera?- Preguntó Radamanthys sin ocultar la tristeza que emanaba de sus palabras.- ¿Tú qué te crees? Sigues estando convencido que el mundo empieza en tu ombligo y que todo lo que te rodea carece de importancia...no has cambiado nada...Nunca cambias...

\- ¡Oye, Wyvern! ¡No he venido para que me eches la bronca!- Se defendió Kanon, propinando la útlima calada al cigarrillo antes de aplastarlo en el cenicero.

\- ¡¿Entonces para qué has venido?! ¡A ver, dime!- Exclamó Radamanthys, intentando no alzar demasiado su voz al tiempo que se apoyaba con ambas manos en la barra, sin soltar el trapo con el que secaba los vasos.- ¿Para que te regale los oídos? ¿Para que te diga lo bueno que puedes ser? ¡Éso ya lo sabes, joder!

\- Te estás pasando...

\- No Kanon, no te confundas...- Replicó Radamanthys.- El que se pasa eres tú.- Añadió, golpeando con el dedo índice el pecho de Kanon mientras sus miradas ejercían su propio pulso de resistencia.- Desprecias a tu cliente sin darle la oportunidad de conocerle...porqué simplemente no te interesa. Desprecias a tu compañera de trabajo sin querer saber qué batallas tiene que librar en su propia vida...Usas a las personas como te conviene, y luego las tiras como si fueran un juguete roto y gastado...- Incomprensiblemente, Wyvern se había lanzado a derrochar todo el cúmulo de emociones que siempre le despertaba Kanon, incluyéndose a él mismo dentro de la definición de  _persona usada a conveniencia_.- Y al final...el único juguete roto y gastado eres tú.- Concluyó Radamanthys.

\- ¡Bueno, ya vale, ¿no?! ¡¿Qué cojones te pasa, tío?!

\- Me pasa que estoy harto, Kanon.- Continuó el Wyvern, apoyándose más en la barra, cruzando los brazos sobre ella mientras su rostro se acercaba al de Kanon, que le observaba furioso.- Harto que te regocijes en tu propio naufragio, y que te revuelques en tu desgracia como un cerdo en el barro. ¿Cómo pretendo yo que respetes a los demás si aún no has podido empezar a respetarte a tí mismo?- Kanon le observaba con dureza, pero aguantaba firme el chaparrón. Sólo a él le aguantaba las reprimendas. Sólo a él acudía sin remedio cada vez que le faltaba aire a su corazón. Sólo Radamanthys tenía la autoridad de hablarle como lo hacía. Sólo a Wyvern echaba en falta en su vida...¿pero no había sido él mismo el que le había sacado a patadas de ella?

\- Ya basta, Rada...por favor...- Dijo Kanon, rindiéndose al fulgor de los ojos de Radamanthys, bajando al fin la mirada.

\- Ya basta no, Kanon. Mírame...- Kanon se resistía a obedecer.- ¡Que me mires, joder!- Se impacientó Rada, que le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y le zarandeó.- No hay por qué tenerle miedo a Saga...- Kanon mostró las intenciones de replicar, pero Radamanthys se lo impidió.- Sé que te aterroriza la idea de enfrentarte a él, no hace falta que tus labios me lo digan, tu mirada me lo transmite. ¡Pero debes olvidarte de  _éso_ Kanon! ¡Súperalo de una vez! Han pasado diez años ya...

\- Diez años que he estado en libertad cuando debería haber estado encerrado en la cárcel...¡Saga impidió que pisara la cárcel cuando era todo lo que me merecía! ¡Yo les maté, Rada!

\- ¡Shhhh!- Se apresuró a decir Radamanthys, con el dedo sobre sus labios, intentando hacerle recordar a Kanon que no se hallaban precisamente en la intimidad para hablar tan abiertamente.- Fue un accidente...Kanon...

\- Fue un doble homicidio involuntario.

\- Pero Saga demostró que no tuviste la culpa.

\- ¡Pero la tuve, Rada!

\- ¡Pero lo que cuenta es lo que tu hermano demostró!

\- ¡Demostró una mentira usando brillantemente todos los medios que tenía en sus manos para maquillar de tal manera una realidad que hasta a mí me pareció la verdadera al final! ¡Hasta yo llegué a creerme su defensa! ¿Cómo pretendes que me enfrente a él y salir inmune de ello? Si a mi me hizo ser inocente, a este chaval lo va a mandar a la cárcel, sea como sea...

\- No si tú lo impides...

Kanon volvió a bajar la mirada y tomar la botella, que alzó inmediatamente para dar otro trago, dándose cuenta que estaba vacía.

\- Ponme otra...- Dijo, dejando la botella vacía sobre la barra.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué? Tú no vas a decidir ésto.

\- Claro que sí. No vas a beber más.- Radamanthys seguía firme en su decisión.- A partir de ahora te vas a mantener sobrio, irás a casa, te ducharás, que buena falta te hace...y te pondrás a trabajar.

\- ¡No eres mi niñera!

\- ¡Soy tu amigo, joder! ¡El único que tienes!- Continuó Radamanthys, achicando la mirada bajo sus fruncidas cejas.- Vas a despertar de una puñetera vez.

\- En la vista voy a rechazar el caso. No puedo hacerlo solo...

\- ¡No estás solo! Te ayudará tu compañera de trabajo, a la cuál empezarás a respetar como toda persona se merece...y empezarás a creerte que puedes hacerlo. Que puedes ganar a tu hermano. ¿De verdad crees que podrás dormir tranquilo sabiendo que Saga va a desmenuzar a tu cliente?

\- ¿Y si no es inocente, como él afirma?

\- Si en el fondo no creyeras que lo es no habrías venido aquí buscando el último empujón para lanzarte a ello.- Kanon se había sumido en un mutismo que no respondía a otra cosa que a la falta de argumentos para rebatir las palabras de Radamanthys.- Despertarás lo que sea que tengas aquí dentro y lo pondrás a trabajar a la quinta marcha ¿entiendes?- Continuó Radamanthys golpeándole repetidamente la frente con dos dedos.

\- Rada...¿por qué sigues teniendo fe en mí después de todo?

La mirada que se había formado en los siempre ofuscados irises de Kanon desprendía la sincera necesidad que su alma sentía de ser reconocida de alguna manera. La pregunta pilló a Radamanthys a traspié, que no se esperaba en absoluto el apocamiento que se había apoderado de Kanon en pocos segundos. Unos largos instantes de dudas embargaron a los dos por igual, hasta que Rada tragó su orgullo y después de proferir un profundo suspiró, respondió.

\- Ya sabes porqué, Kanon...- El inocente encogimiento de hombros acabó de rubricar una respuesta conocida por ambos.

Kanon bajó la mirada, luchando para esconder tras sus traviesos mechones azules una sonrisa esculpida con infinita tristeza y añoranza. Radamanthys volvió a hacerse con el trapo, y reanudó su tarea de secar los vasos, sin ser capaz de dejar de admirar la terrible belleza de ese hombre caído, con el que tantos años atrás se había permitido conocer lo que se encerraba detrás de la palabra amar.

\- Rada...- Kanon se había cruzado de brazos sobre la barra, apoyando de manera dejada su peso en ella. Sólo su mirada fue alzada en ese momento, buscando con ella los luminosos ojos de Radamanthys.

\- ¿Hmmm?- Sus labios no rompieron su sello, dejando salir únicamente un sonido que denotaba pregunta.

\- Podríamos volver a intentarlo...

Sincero. Llano. Directo como sólo podía ser con él.

\- ¿Para qué, Kanon?- Fue la respuesta de Radamanthys, que había vuelto a detener su cometido.- ¿Para herirnos de nuevo?

\- ¡Joder, Rada! ¡Te necesito! ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga?- Se desesperó Kanon, que veía frustradas sus infundadas esperanzas de recuperar algo que él mismo se encargó de romper.

\- Y me tienes, Kanon. Estoy contigo, pero no de la manera que ambos sabemos que nos destruye...

\- Puedo cambiar, Rada...

\- ¡Pues demuéstramelo!- Exclamó Radamanthys, que finalmente se rindió a los impulsos de extender los brazos y tomar el rostro de Kanon, sin importarle las morbosas miradas que ese gesto había despertado a su alrededor.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga?- La mirada de Kanon se había vestido de acuosidad, contagiando al instante la de su eterno amigo.

\- Superando tus miedos...Defendiendo a tu cliente...Ganando a tu hermano...Amándote de una puta vez a tí mismo.

Ahí estaba el gran reto que hacía años que vadeaba. Su mayor escollo en el camino. La imposibilidad de respetarse.

Y de amarse a sí mismo.


	6. Perfectos desconocidos

Ya hacía rato que había perdido la cuenta de los largos que estaba nadando, y sus castigados pulmones le advertían que ya no podían seguir resistiendo ese renovado ímpetu por mucho más.

Unas cuantas brazadas más y llegaría al punto dónde pacientes y sorprendidas le esperaban las chancletas. Una...dos...tres...respiración...y llegada a destino. El corazón le rebotaba dentro del pecho con inusual intensidad, y todo el aire que se apresuraba a tragar parecía no ser suficiente para satisfacer las demandas de unos pulmones últimamente algo privados de sana oxigenación. Los brazos buscaron apoyo al borde de la piscina, cruzándose sobre él mientras se convertían en cojín para su mentón, y cuando finalmente pudo sobreponerse a las consecuencias del esfuerzo físico, alzó su vista en busca del gran reloj que presidía esa gran zona del gimnasio.

Eran las 6:23 de la mañana, ni más ni menos. El sol aún no despuntaba en el horizonte, el cuál se divisaba oscuro e iluminado con las luces nocturnas urbanas que se percibían a través de las grandes cristaleras que cerraban la fachada de la piscina. No muy lejos de allí se apreciaban los destellos del agua del mar, impacientes para recibir el nuevo sol de cada día.

Kanon se pasó la lengua por los labios, saboreando el gusto salino de las aguas de la piscina, abastecida con el agua del mar. Ése había sido el principal motivo por el cuál Kanon hacía años que había elegido ese gimnasio: era el único de la ciudad dónde el agua de la pileta era marina y natural, y no infestada con productos químicos que siempre le habían hecho pensar que nadaba en un laboratorio. El otro motivo, y no menos importante, era que esas instalaciones permanecían abiertas las 24 horas del día, detalle que le permitía ir a nadar casi siempre en absoluta soledad, saltándose las engorrosas normas de cubrirse la cabeza y usar gafas protectoras. Dado que a ésas horas de la madrugada había poca vigilancia y aún menos concurrencia, Kanon había hecho uso de sus seductoras armas verbales para encandilar a la persona encargada del control nocturno de la piscina, para así poder nadar simplemente atándose el cabello, pero sin usar los ridículos gorros que siempre había aborrecido. Para salirse con la suya no le había hecho falta nada más que algún que otro guiño de ojo, el ofrecimiento de su irresistible media sonrisa y la promesa de una cena que nunca iba a llegar, pero que sólo él sabía que sería así.

Las demás instalaciones ni siquiera las había visitado. Él no pasaba más allá de la zona de agua, la única que le interesaba, que le relajaba, y que le despertaba la mente.

_Despertar la mente..._

La conversación con Radamanthys no paraba de rondarle la cabeza, y allí estaba él, haciéndole caso como un corderito. Rada tenía razón...como siempre. No era el caso que le aterrorizaba, sino Saga. Saga y su destreza. Saga y su cinismo a la hora de trabajar. Saga y el convencimiento que si seguía adelante con el caso, sería una apuesta muy difícil de ganar...Pero él era capaz...debía convencerse de ello. Pero ¿cómo? Ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión. Cómo iba a hacerlo...De momento ya había empezado a hacer girar la rueda, y todo gran reto sólo necesita de un comienzo.

La inmovilidad dentro de las aguas del carril más central de la piscina le estaba entumeciendo los huesos y erizando su piel, así que no se lo pensó más. Apoyándose con ambas manos en el borde de la piscina hizo acopio de todas su fuerzas y se impulsó hacia arriba, emergiendo de las salinas aguas con rapidez. Las chanclas pronto volvieron a acomodarse a sus huéspedes y la toalla olvidada a su lado cubrió su tembloroso y escultural cuerpo, que contando ya con treinta y cinco años de edad seguía quitando la respiración a cualquiera que posara su vista sobre él. Todos los excesos a los que lo sometía no habían sido capaces de menguar su belleza y atractivo. Quizás había un importante componente genético en ello. Quizás la única adicción sana de su vida, como lo era nadar, también ayudaba en mantenerlo apetecible.

Esa madrugada decidió no internarse en las saunas, y el destino elegido fue directamente el vestuario, cruzándose en su camino con la vigilante nocturna a la cuál seguía prometiéndole una cena que ella esperaba ansiosa sin saber que nunca iba a saborear.

\- Buenos días.- Dijo Kanon, al tiempo que se secaba la humedad del rostro con el extremo de la toalla que colgaba de sus hombros, provocando un intenso rubor en las mejillas de esa chica que no podía evitar fijarse en las sugerentes formas que sus ajustados bañadores dejaban entrever.

\- Buenos días...Hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí...- Dijo la muchacha, que armándose de valor intentó concretar su sueño.- Este fin de semana tengo libre...- Dijo en un susurro teñido de osadía y vergüenza.- Si te apetece nos podríamos ver...

\- Lo siento, cielo...- Respondió Kanon, ofreciéndole su mejor sonrisa y su más estudiada mirada.- Me ha surgido trabajo. Creo que lo tendremos que aplazar para otro fin de semana.- Concluyó guiñándole el ojo, encendiendo sus mejillas aún más.

\- Está bien...no importa.- Respondió ella, intentando ocultar la decepción con una triste sonrisa.- Nos vemos por aquí...espero.

\- Cuídate.- Contestó Kanon, antes de perderse tras la puerta del vestuario.

\- Igualmente...- Fue la última palabra de la chica, que se dejó traicionar por su vista, que insistió en fijarse en su trasero todo lo que pudo antes de verle desaparecer.

###

Antes de dirigirse al centro penitenciario dónde estaba su cliente, Kanon decidió pasar por su casa y tomarse un desayuno en condiciones, momento en el que aprovechó para llamar a Marin y citarla directamente con su cliente. Pese a las palabras de Wyvern, Marin seguía sin caerle bien, aunque era incapaz de saber por qué. Pero haría el esfuerzo de comportarse con ella. A fin de cuentas la tendría que soportar durante un tiempo...y siempre piensan mejor dos cerebros que uno. Había llegado el momento de ser prácticos y de no echarlo al traste por insignificantes tonterías.

Cuando estacionó el coche pudo divisar a las puertas del centro a Marin, que visiblemente impaciente no paraba de ojear su reloj de pulsera. Había llegado tarde. Casi media hora tarde...Kanon suspiró con dejadez al tiempo que apagaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero del coche y se rociaba con un desodorante que había extraído de su mochila, la misma que había usado cuando era un estudiante de Derecho, y que aún seguía acompañándole en su precario trabajo.

\- Ya llego, Marin...- Refunfuñó para sí, guardando de nuevo el aerosol dentro de la mochila, que cerró con gestos rápidos y se medio colgó del hombro antes de salir del coche.- Joder...media hora tarde tampoco es tanto...He tenido momentos peores...- Continuó, justificándose ante ni él sabía quién.

La cara de pocos amigos con la que le recibió Marin no era muy alentadora para empezar con buen pie la recién estrenada semana, y menos aún, el saludo que le dedicó.

\- Llegas tarde, Kanon...

\- Lo sé, lo sé...

Sin detenerse en sus pasos, Kanon obligó a Marin a seguirle dentro de las dependencias penitenciarias. Con aire distraído extrajo una cajita de chicles del bolsillo de su cazadora y se hizo con un par de ellos, ofreciéndole alguno a Marin, que declinó la oferta con un simple gesto de negación.

Una vez pasados todos los controles de seguridad y registro de identidad, finalmente accedieron a la sala dónde les esperaba Ikki. Recibiéndoles con la misma mirada rebelde del día anterior.

\- Buenos días, chaval.- Dijo Kanon, que había lanzado la mochila sobre la mesa y había apartado la silla ruidosamente para tomar asiento en ella.

Marin le secundó en el saludo y en el acto de sentarse, pero Ikki no profirió ninguna palabra, limitándose a observarles con dureza.

\- Te hemos saludado, muchacho...- Dijo Kanon, apoyándose con un brazo sobre la mesa, mirando inquisitivamente a su cliente.

Ikki se limitó a proferir un sonoro chasquido de lengua, que denotó un profundo hastío, y desvió la mirada por un instante, buscando el único y pequeño espacio de luz natural que iluminaba esa pequeña sala.

\- Kanon...déjalo...- Le rogó Marin por lo bajo, intentando evitar el inicio de una lucha que no llevaría a buen cauce absolutamente nada.

Kanon inspiró profundamente, deteniendo por un momento el constante masticar del chicle, antes de continuar con su ejercitación maxilar y con la propuesta de Saga.

\- Ikki...si te declaras culpable durante la vista, el fiscal acepta quince años.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quince años?!- Exclamó Ikki, regalándoles el sonido de su voz por primera vez ese día.

\- Y tiene razón cuando dice que aún está siendo generoso.

\- ¡Quince años!...Pero yo no hice nada...

\- O no recuerdas haberlo hecho...

\- ¡Que no lo hice!

\- Ya estamos otra vez... _"que yo no ésto, que yo no lo otro"..._ Bueno...¿así qué? ¿Te declararás inocente?

\- ¡Pues claro! ¡No pienso pagar por algo que no he hecho!

\- ¿Has pensado en renunciar a mi defensa y pedir otro abogado? Te informo que puedes hacerlo...

\- Ya lo sé...- Replicó Ikki, bajando la mirada, eternamente fruncida gracias a la cicatriz que rasgaba por la mitad su ceño.

\- ¿Entonces, pedirás a otro?

\- Si me lo pudiera pagar lo haría...

\- ¿Pero...?

\- No tengo un puto duro. Así que aguantarle a  _usted_  o a otro será lo mismo...- Contestó Ikki, mirándole por debajo de las cejas con intensidad.

\- Está bien...- Dijo Kanon, después de exhalar otro profundo suspiro, alzándose de la silla.- Entonces, a partir de este momento, debe quedarte muy clarito un pequeño detalle...- Continuó, paseándose por alrededor de la sala hasta posicionarse detrás de Ikki y dejar caer sus manos pesadamente sobre los hombros del muchacho.- A partir de ahora...- Kanon acercó su rostro al oído de Ikki mientras pronunciaba estas palabras.- Yo y esta mujer que se llama Marin...vamos a ser los únicos amigos que vas a tener ¿Comprendes?- Ikki se abstuvo de responder, empecinándose en mantener un pulso inútil con ellos.- ¡¿Comprendes?!- Insistió Kanon, presionando más sus dedos en los hombros de Ikki.

\- Sí...

\- ¡Perfecto!- Exclamó Kanon, soltando al muchacho de su agarre, no sin propinarle antes un par de fuertes palmadas sobre uno de los hombros.- Ahora nos lo vas a contar todo sobre ti. Sobre tu vida. Sobre la chica y todo lo que sepas y recuerdes de ella. Absolutamente todo...Hasta el color de tus calzoncillos...¡Todo!

\- Todo éso ya está en el informe policial...- Se rebeló Ikki, que no mostraba muchas ganas de hablar.

\- ¡Y a mí me importa una mierda lo que recopiló la policía!- Le rebatió Kanon, que volvió a sentarse con poca gentileza, recostándose en el respaldo de la silla al tiempo que alzaba una pierna y dejaba descansar el tobillo casi sobre la rodilla de la otra mientras sus manos se agarraban en el reposabrazos de la silla.- Quiero...queremos oírlo de tus propios labios, no leerlo como si se tratara de una novela. Y quiero que me lo cuentes todo como si yo fuera un crío de cuatro años de edad, para entenderlo bien...

Una risilla sarcástica de Ikki llenó la sala por un momento, con la clara intención de seguir provocando a Kanon, que a punto estuvo de ceder, deteniéndose únicamente por la incisiva mirada de Marin, que le rogó calma en silencio.

\- Marin...saca tu libreta y apunta.- Ordenó Kanon, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su cliente.

Marin rápidamente abrió su bolso y empezó a revolver la mano dentro de él, extrayendo de su infinita cabida toda clase de objetos que dificultaban dar con lo que interesaba. Un paquete de pañuelos de papel...un pequeño estuche que contenía sus accesorios de maquillaje...el monedero...un par de muñecos articulados, fieles reproducciones de los protagonistas de una serie infantil de dibujos animados, los cuáles Kanon, a pesar de su edad, reconoció al instante, sorprendiéndose que Marin tuviera esos objetos en su poder.

\- ¿Qué haces con ésto?- Le preguntó, agarrando uno de ellos y examinándolo con curiosidad, bajo la atónita mirada de Ikki, que cada vez tenía menos esperanzas en lo que pudieran hacer esos dos por él.

\- Ah...Nada...- Dijo Marin, que rápidamente arrancó el muñeco de la mano de Kanon y lo volvió a meter dentro del bolso.

\- No sabía que jugaras a muñequitos...- Le chinchó Kanon con toda la mala intención de hacerla sentir incómoda.

\- Son de mi hijo. ¿Satisfecho?- Contestó Marin secamente, cerrando la cremallera del bolso de un tirón después de haber hallado la libreta y el bolígrafo que buscaba.

Kanon se quedó mudo de repente, sabiéndose recién descubridor de un detalle de Marin que ignoraba completamente. Hacía unos cuatro o cinco años que la conocía, y nunca había escuchado nada respecto a que tenía un hijo. Nunca había faltado al trabajo, ni llegado tarde...ni quejado absolutamente de nada. Debía reconocer que era una mujer dedicada y responsable, por mucho que él se hubiera empeñado en menospreciarla siempre.

\- No sabía que tienes un hijo...- Dijo Kanon sinceramente sorprendido, y por primera vez sin ánimos de ofender.

\- ¡Pues sí, ya ves! Se llama Regulus y tiene seis años.- Le replicó ella, mirándole con expresión seria, apoyando amabas manos sobre la libreta aún por abrir, manteniendo el bolígrafo entre los dedos de su diestra.- A parte de ser una de " _ésas que aún se casan por amor y todas estas chorradas",_  como bien dijiste ayer tú mismo _,_ siento decepcionarte de nuevo si también he caído en el convencionalismo de ser madre.

Ikki se había convertido en espectador improvisado de una escena que no le importaba en absoluto, pero que al mismo tiempo le hacía temer el hecho de poner la defensa de la dignidad de su vida en manos de un par de capullos, según su parecer, que trabajaban juntos y ni siquera se conocían entre los dos.

\- Bueno...¿vamos a hablar de chiqui-parques o se van a interesar por mi caso? Porqué yo no tengo todo el día, ya me estoy perdiendo una apasionante clase de botánica.- Dijo Ikki con punzante ironía, llamando la atención de sus patéticos abogados.

Y allí lo consiguió. Sin habérselo pensado. Menos aún sin saberlo, Ikki consiguió lo imposible. Tanto Kanon como Marin se olvidaron de sus propios recelos y se unieron en algo. En acuchillar con la mirada a su cliente, consiguiendo encogerlo levemente sobre su asiento.

\- Marin...¿lista para anotarlo todo?- Preguntó Kanon, sin dejar de mirar duramente a Ikki, sintiéndose internamente ridículo por la escena que acababan de protagonizar.

\- Sí.

\- Pues empecemos, no vaya a ser que nuestro muchacho también se pierda la clase de costura de después...

Ikki le fulimó con la mirada, y Kanon le sonrió con malícia, demostrándole que si quería, él también podía convertirse en un hueso duro de roer.

\- Háblame de los padres de la chica, de su família...- Preguntó Kanon al fin, adoptando la seriedad necesaria que requería el momento.

\- Que yo sepa no tenía padres...No naturales...o biológicos...o como se llame. Había sido adoptada por el director de la Universidad de Bellas Artes cuando era cría...

\- Interesante...- Dijo Kanon, llevándose una mano a los labios, aprovechando para morderse la uña del dedo pulgar mientras perdía la mirada en los pensamientos que le despertaban las palabras de Ikki.- ¿Y sus amigos? ¿Costumbres? ¿Aficiones...?

\- Tenía amigos raros...

\- ¿Raros? ¿A qué te refieres?- Intervino Marin, que se había cruzado sensualmente de piernas, apoyando la libreta en ellas.

\- Pues raros...esquivos...misteriosos...No me gustaban.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Kanon.- ¿La pelea que tuvísteis en la calle fue consecuencia de diferencias con sus amistades?

\- Puede ser...

\- ¡Explícate mejor, joder!- Empezó a desesperarse Kanon.

Ikki bajó la mirada un instante durante el cuál se permitió inspirar profundamente un par de veces, como si buscara las fuerzas necesarias para volver a enfrentar los últimos minutos que vio con vida a su amiga. Finalmente volvió a alzar la vista, buscando encontrarse con la verde mirada de su abogado.

\- Sus amigos eran aficionados a reunirse de noche, en lugares oscuros y apartados, y llevar a cabo akelarres...o algo así como adoraciones de dioses oscuros y todo éso...y a mí no me gustaba...- Kanon y Marin se quedaron sorprendidos que esos detalles no estuvieran redactados en el informe policial.

\- Sigue.- Dijo Kanon.

\- Ella quería introducirme en estos grupos...me decía que me gustaría...que escuchaban música gótica, que se vestían con ropajes adecuados para el ambiente, y que hacían escenificaciones tipo teatrales para pasar el rato...algo parecido a un "roleplay"...

\- ¿Y?

\- Yo fui unas veces, y al principio me gustó, hasta que empecé a meterme más adentro del asunto...e intenté alejarla a ella. Allí fue cuando nos discutimos.

Ikki calló, y volvió a bajar la mirada mientras Kanon y Marin también permanecían en silencio, observándose completamente intrigados y sorprendidos.

\- ¿Por qué no consta todo ésto en el informe policial?- Preguntó Kanon finalmente.

\- ¿Y para qué contarlo? ¿Para parecer aún más desquiciado y culpable de lo que ya parezco? ¿Para dar más argumentos a la acusación para encerrarme?

\- ¿Y te crees que la acusación no lo debe saber ya todo ésto?

Un encogimiento de hombros de Ikki fue toda respuesta a la pregunta de Kanon.

\- Mira Ikki...Te lo digo en serio. Nos enfrentaremos al fiscal más cínico y despiadado que te puedas imaginar...así que a partir de ahora se han acabado los secretos entre nosotros.

\- Pues si se deben acabar los secretos entre nosotros podría empezar  _usted_  ¿no le parece?- Dijo Ikki con desdén.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, muchacho?- Prenguntó Kanon, picado.

\- ¿Por qué no me ha dicho que el fiscal es su hermano gemelo?

\- Éso es algo que no debe tener importancia.- Concluyó Kanon secamente.

\- ¿Y que él le eximió de la cárcel tampoco? ¿Acaso también debería estar aquí dentro, conmigo?

\- ¡¿Pero tú qué coño sabes?!- Kanon se estaba desesperando por momentos debido al inesperado cambio de rumbo de la conversación.

\- Aquí hasta las paredes hablan...

\- No estoy en la cárcel porqué fui inocente, Saga lo demostró.- Concluyó Kanon, con un grave tono de voz.

\- Qué curioso...inocente...igual que yo.

\- Igual que todo el mundo que está en prisión. Aún no conozco a nadie que se crea merecer estar encerrado. Todo prisionero se cree inocente.

\- Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario...

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Está seguro de querer demostrar mi inocencia? ¿Cree de verdad en mí? ¿O acaso me he convertido en la excusa para dar morbo a su decadente vida?


	7. Recuerdos, resentimientos, remordimientos

_"La excusa para dar morbo a su decadente vida."_

¿Pero qué se había creído ese muchacho? La pregunta enervó a Kanon sin medida, y a punto estuvo de mandar a Ikki a tomar viento, pero se calló. Hizo acopio de toda la paciencia que tenía e hizo caso omiso a esa pregunta. Éso era algo que no le concernía a nadie más que a él, y a fin de cuentas el que allí hiciera las preguntas no iba a ser su engreído cliente.

La reunión con Ikki se alargó más de lo previsto. Parecía que poco a poco el muchacho se mostraba más dispuesto a colaborar ofreciéndoles información que debería ser útil para su defensa, pero en vez de aclarar el asunto, parecía que cada vez el tema se enturbiaba más y más.

El nuevo matiz que otorgó al caso el hecho que Pandora disfrutara de reuniones con connotaciones misteriosas y oscuras resultó ser un tema muy espinoso, del cuál ni Kanon ni Marin tenían conocimiento alguno. Por mucho que Kanon hubiera insistido en sacar algo más en claro resultó infructuoso, dado que Ikki afirmaba no recordar ni el nombre con el que se hacía llamar el grupo de gente que Pandora frecuentaba, ni mucho menos los nombres reales de los demás componentes de las reuniones, dado que todo el mundo utilizaba nombres falsos.

Ahí se abría un nuevo mundo de posibilidades donde escarbar, y el tiempo simplemente se les echaba encima. Una vez Kanon y Marin consiguieron dejar un poco de lado sus personales rencillas se pusieron a trabajar como algo parecido a un equipo, dirigiéndose al edificio donde tenían las oficinas. Julian les había citado a su despacho para poner sobre la mesa todos los detalles del caso que él mismo les había asignado.

\- Bueno chicos, ésto va a ser difícil, pero no imposible.- Les había dicho Julian, completamente convencido de sus palabras.- Veo que por fin empiezas a creer en la inocencia del chaval.- Concretó más, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Kanon, que parecía haberse sumido en el bullício mental que se había despertado dentro de su cabeza.- Y me alegro que así sea.

\- No es que crea del todo en su inocencia aún, pero hay muchos puntos oscuros que no encajan, y por mucho que las pruebas le inciminen directamente a él es posible que el asesinato lo haya cometido otra persona.- Dijo Kanon, como si hablara para sí mismo.

\- Mañana es la vista. ¿Cómo la vas a enfrentar?

Kanon se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sopesando una respuesta que no sabía si satisfacería del todo a su superior.

\- A la chica la violaron, pero podría haber sido perfectamente otra persona la que cometiera tal acción. Nuestro cliente podría haber sido drogado involuntariamente, o inducido a ello de manera subliminal, anulándole así cualquier capacidad de raciocinio o atención, dejándole fuera de juego mientras se perpetraba el crimen...- Contestó Kanon, con la mirada perdidad en los confines de sus pensamientos, esparcidos por todos los rincones del despacho. Julian le escuchaba con atención, asintiendo silenciosamente a sus reflexiones.- Además...están las extrañas aficiones de la chica, la gente que frecuentaba y con la que llevaban a cabo actos oscuros...Puede que fuera alguien de esta nueva escena el encargado de quitarle la vida...Ikki dijo que él quería alejarla de este mundo, de aquí su discusión en plena calle...

\- ¿Has hablado con Saga?

\- Apenas...Me ofreció quince años si se declara culpable. Pero nuestro chaval no quiere ni oír mencionar éso.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo que tiene él?

\- Sólo sé que seremos carnaza fácil para su hambre voraz, Julian...- Respondió Kanon, alzando la vista al fin, con resignación.

\- No si lo impedís.

\- ¡Venga ya! ¡Sabes cómo es Saga! Y no comprendo cómo pretendes que nos enfrentemos a él...

Julian no dijo nada más, simplemente mostró su amable sonrisa y se alzó de su sillón, enfundándose la chaqueta y agarrando su bolsa.

\- Sé que lo puedes hacer, Kanon. Y sé que  _debes_  hacerlo si quieres seguir adelante con tu vida.- Dijo, apoyando cariñosamente la mano sobre el abatido hombro de Kanon, que aún permanecía sentado.- Ya va siendo hora de que pilles a algún toro por los cuernos, ¿no te parece?- Kanon le regaló su mirada por unos instantes, antes de bajarla de nuevo y suspirar sonoramente.- Bueno...os dejo trabajar. Yo me voy, que Saori se ha empeñado en ir a cenar fuera hoy...y no sería buena idea hacerla esperar.- Concluyó Julian antes de abandonar el despacho.- Hasta mañana, Marin. Os recomiendo que también descanséis un poco después del trabajo.

El suave cierre de la puerta les indicó que se habían quedado solos, y con más dudas de las que habían amanecido. Marin hacía rato que estaba bucenado entre las turbias aguas de las páginas web dedicadas a cultos oscuros y adoraciones satánicas que actuaban por la ciudad, sin poder conseguir ningún dato relevante del cuál poder empezar a estirar del hilo. Y Kanon simplemente se quedó abstraído frente al dosier del caso abierto frente a él. No paraba de releer una y otra vez toda la información recopilada por la policía, con cada vez menos esperanzas de hallar algo a lo que agarrarse.

Marin seguía con su personal búsqueda, evitando hablar mucho para molestar lo menos posible a Kanon, hasta que fue él mismo el que rompió el silencio.

\- Marin...- Dijo con un tono calmado y nada habitual en él.- Sí quieres puedes irte a casa...a estas horas hoy ya no hallaremos nada que nos clarifique el caso...

\- Si sigo buscando quizás_

\- Marin...¿con quién está tu hijo ahora?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas ésto?- Inquirió ella, sorprendida por el repentino interés de Kanon, que como respuesta enarcó las cejas en señal de silenciosa insistencia.- Está con Shaina. Una buena amiga y además vecina.

\- Pues ve a casa y cena con él...báñale y léele un cuento antes de meterlo a dormir...

\- Pero Kanon_

\- Es ésto lo que se acostumbra a hacer ¿no?

\- Sí...pero el caso_

\- No es negociable, Marin- Le cortó Kanon de nuevo, sumiéndose en una extraña seriedad teñida de algo semejante a la pesadumbre.- Aprovecha todo lo que puedas a su lado, nunca sabes cuándo un mal nacido puede cruzarse en su camino y robarte estos pequeños momentos en milésimas de segundo...

Una ráfaga de recuerdos invadió su mente al momento que pronunciaba estas palabras. La visión de dos pequeños cuerpos tendidos en el asfalto...sangre...el regusto amargo del alcohol ingerido diez años atrás...una desesperada llamada...Saga acudiendo a su lado...luces...sirenas...

\- Está bien...te lo agradezco...- La suave voz de Marin le devolvió al presente, y pudo observarla recoger sus pertenencias con prisas entre la acuosidad que había acudido a nublar su vista.- Nos vemos aquí mañana, a primera hora.- Añadió.

Marin se enfundó su chaqueta con elegancia, y se colgó el cargado bolso del hombro, cruzándoselo sobre el pecho sin dejar de observar detenidamente los repentinos cambios que había sufrido el semblante de Kanon.

\- Kanon...¿estás bien?- La preocupación que se destilaba de sus palabras era llana y sincera.

Un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y el inmenso esfuerzo de esbozar una sonrisa fue la despedida de Kanon antes de volver la vista sobre el informe del caso.

Finalmente Marin se fue, y en el bufete no quedó nadie más que Kanon y sus demonios del pasado ratoneando por sus recuerdos. Y la inoportuna melodía de su móvil, alertándole que Saga estaba esperando hablar con él. Un gruñido de desgana precedió al acto de dar voz a su hermano antes que éste se volviera pesadamente insistente.

\- Saga ¿Qué quieres?- Dijo secamente, al tiempo que se pasaba los dedos por sus ojos, borrando cualquier rastro de traicionera humedad.

_"Es tu última oportunidad para reflexionar y aceptar mi oferta, Kanon..."_

\- No hay nada que recapacitar. Ya te lo dije ayer.

_"Déjalo, por favor...Sabes tan bien como yo que este caso lo tienes perdido..."_

\- No te creas tan intocable, hermano...y ahora déjame trabajar. Tengo cosas que hacer. Hasta mañana, Saga.

La llamada fue cortada sin esperar réplica, y su mirada volvió a perderse entre las letras de esos folios. Iluminándose con un mortecino destello de esperanza...pequeño, sutil, casi imperceptible. Pero un destello al fin.

El arma del crimen...el cuchillo que rasgó el delicado cuello de la víctima...¿dónde estaba?

###

\- Kanon...¡Kanon! ¡No me cuelgues! Será cabezota...

Saga se había quedado con la palabra en la boca, cosa que no soportaba, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la llegada de Shaka hasta que éste repitió su saludo mientras se despojaba de su chaqueta y la colgaba del perchero que tenían en el amplio vestíbulo.

\- Maldita sea...- Shaka se acercó silenciosamente hacia la zona del gran salón donde Saga tenía ubicado su pulcro despacho doméstico.- Shaka...no te escuché entrar...- Se justificó Saga al descubrirle a su lado.- ¿Cómo fue la guardia?

\- Tranquila...hasta esta mañana.- Shaka se inclinó para darle un rápido beso, viéndose correspondido mecánicamente antes de proseguir con el resumen de sus más de veinticuatro horas de guardia.- Una anciana hacía más de una semana que había muerto en su piso y nadie se ha dado cuenta de su ausencia hasta que los vecinos se han alertado por el mal olor. Total...muerte por inanición...y por soledad supongo. Deberías haber visto el piso...nunca había sido testigo de un síndrome de Diógenes tan brutal. Aún me parece que tengo el hedor pegado al cuerpo.- Se explicó Shaka, esperando entablar una conversación.

\- A veces creo que Kanon es estúpido.- Dijo Saga, haciendo caso omiso de las explicaciones de Shaka.- No quiere ni oír hablar de negociar...está cerrado en banda...Al final su cabezonería nos llevará a juicio...

\- Creo que me voy a tomar un baño...- Dijo Shaka colocándose a las espaldas de Saga al tiempo que aprovechaba para deslizarle las manos sensualmente por sus hombros. - ¿Que te parece si me acompañas y nos bebemos una copa de vino mientras nos relajamos un poco?- Propuso con sincera necesidad de compartir un cálido momento con él.

\- Y lo peor de todo...¿sabes lo que es lo peor de todo?- Continuó Saga, ignorando la proposición de Shaka, el rostro del cuál se estaba contrayendo más y más a cada palabra de Saga.- Que se cree con posibilidades de enfrentarse a mí y vencerme. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Vencerme a mí!- Continuó, alzando la vista para buscar la mirada de Shaka y sus incondicionales palabras de adulación, sin ser capaz de percibir la decepción que se apresuraba en vestir sus azules ojos.- No es que no lo valore como profesional, pero lo suyo son otro tipos de casos-  _Saga...-_ Robos, riñas callejeras...todo éso le va bien, pero -  _Saga...-_ ¿defender a alguien acusado de asesinato? Está fuera de sus cabales si cree que podrá con éso...

\- ¡Saga! ¡Ya basta, por favor! ¡Deja de hablar de tu hermano de una vez!

Shaka no había sido capaz de seguir soportando los aires de Saga, y menos aún la indiferencia que mostraba hacia él. Sólo su exclamación había podido detener la verborrea que exhibía Saga, dejándole sorprendido y sin comprender a qué venía ese arrebato de contrariedad.

\- Shaka...¿a qué se debe ésto?- Inquirió Saga, quitándose las finas gafas mientras observaba a Shaka con incomprensión.- Estoy preocupado por el caso, y parece que a ti no te importe...

\- ¡Y me importa! Pero desde que he entrado no paras de hablar de tu hermano y del caso, y empiezo a estar harto que él aparezca siempre en nuestras conversaciones.

\- Es normal...es mi hermano...y se ha metido en mi caso. ¿Cómo pretendes que no hable de él?

\- ¡No, Saga! ¡No es normal! ¡Parece que viva aquí con nosotros!  _Siempre_ hablas de él. De vez en cuando podrías olvidarle un poco, ¿no te parece?

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? Sé que Kanon es un tipo peculiar, pero parece que le tengas apuro...Me he dado cuenta que últimamente le esquivas más que antes...¿tan mal te cae?

Shaka enmudeció al instante, y replegándose en la frustración de ver truncados sus anhelos de compartir un agradable rato con Saga y con sus propios remordimientos corroyéndole por dentro, emprendió la marcha hacia el baño sin añadir nada más.

Saga aún permaneció sentado frente a su escritorio unos largos instantes, observando estupefacto la reacción de Shaka, la cuál tildó de infantil y caprichosa. Pero ¿qué esperaba? Shaka era ocho años más joven que él, así que era natural esperar de vez en cuándo este tipo de reacciones, aunque no dejó de sorprenderle debido al carácter siempre sobrio y maduro de su compañero.

Quizás sí que se había sobrepasado con su ímpetu a la hora de querer compartir sus preocupaciones laborales, sin prestar atención a los acontecimientos que hilvanaban la propia vida de Shaka. Sabía que siempre sucumbía a la tendencia de enfatizar sus asuntos, priorizándolos a los de los demás. Quizás era cierto que tenía un poco olvidado a Shaka...y en ese preciso instante se sintió culpable y responsable de la ridícula escena que se había formado entre ambos.

Suspirando profundamente se alzó del sillón y siguió los pasos de Shaka hacia el baño, accediendo a él después de ser abofeteado por una gran bocanada de vapor, hallando a su joven amante bajo las calientes aguas de la ducha.

\- Shaka...

\- Saga, estoy cansado...así que te pido que me dejes solo, por favor...- Dijo Shaka, de espaldas a él, cortándole en seco.

\- Shaka...lo siento...tienes razón...- Se justificó Saga, deslizando su mirada por el sugerente cuerpo desnudo de Shaka, al tiempo que empezaba a despojarse de sus ropas.- Creo que una ducha también me vendrá bien.- Añadió, apartando el cerramiento de la mampara, uniéndose a él bajo la lluvia de la gran ducha.- ¿Me haces un lugar?

Shaka no articuló palabra, pero tampoco hizo nada para evitar que Saga le acompañara. Su larga cabellera rubia se desparramaba sugerente por su espalda, y Saga no dudó en apartarla de sus hombros, despertándole unos escalofríos últimamente añorados, besando tentadoramente su hombro al tiempo que el agua también empapaba la abundante cabellera azul.

\- Saga...- Murmuró Shaka, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al notar como Saga le tomaba de la cintura y apretaba su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo.

\- Shhh...no hables...sólo déjame hacer...- Otro intenso beso en su cuello, las talentosas manos subiendo hacia su pecho, acariciándolo con intensidad antes de descender hasta su ombligo, y seguir con su camino hacia el vientre, sin intención de detenerse aún.- Déjame hacer perdonar...- Un fuerte afianzamiento de sus brazos, atrayendo a Shaka aún más contra su cuerpo, dejándole notar maliciosamente su recién despierta excitación...

Y le ganó. Shaka se olvidó de su repentino enfado, y no pudo evitar darse media vuelta y atrapar a Saga entre sus brazos, buscando sellar un desenfrenado beso bajo las aguas de sus remordimientos.

Prohibiéndose definir las siete diferencias a las que le había retado Kanon.

Delineando a traición la primera de ellas...la delicadeza...sí. La delicadeza de las manos y labios de Saga frente al ímpetu y brusquedad de Kanon. Una brusquedad terriblemente excitante que acudió a sacudir su cuerpo con la rememorización de las electrizantes escenas de su furtivo encuentro.

Empujándole a profundizar el necesitado beso que le unía a Saga...

Intentando hallar en él su propio perdón.


	8. Vista preliminar

Kanon y Marin se encontraron temprano en los despachos para acabar de ultimar los detalles de la vista preliminar. El nerviosismo que embargada a ambos se presentía latente en el ambiente, aunque ninguno de los dos mencionó una palabra al respecto. Nunca habían trabajado juntos en un caso. Y nunca, ninguno de ellos, había vivido la experiencia de pasar por un juicio en toda regla, sabiendo que ese destino tendría fecha y hora antes de acabar la mañana.

Marin se había vestido de manera sobria y correcta, y era de ley reconocer el esfuerzo que había hecho Kanon para parecer un profesional respetable, pero por mucho que la camisa negra elegida le daba un interesante aire de seriedad, los vaqueros rompían con la línea implícitamente establecida, y la carencia de una americana y una corbata que acabaran de cerrar el atuendo no ayudaba mucho a su presentación como abogado defensor. Y nada que decir de los calcetines, los cuáles se presentaron fugazmente a la rápida inspección de Marin, luciendo cada uno de un color.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Marin? ¿Por qué me miras así?- Kanon se estaba impacientando visiblemente bajo el silencioso estudio que su compañera estaba haciendo de él.- Los calcetines...Marin no podía dejar de buscar sus destellos aprovechando que Kanon estaba aún sentado y se percibían un poco bajo el extremo de sus pantalones, y no sabía cómo hacerle partícipe de la realidad de ese detalle.- ¡Joder Marin! ¡Deja de mirarme de una vez! Me estás poniendo nervioso, y no precisamente de la manera que te gustaría.- La arrogancia de Kanon era simplemente insoportable, y más aún cuándo siempre daba por hecho que todo el mundo estaba esperando la oportunidad de caer rendido a sus supuestos encantos.

\- No te creas tan seductor Kanon, nunca me has despertado el más mínimo interés...ni falta que me hace.- Replicó Marin, enfadada por haber sido englobada en el pack de víctimas suplicantes de las atenciones de su compañero.

\- ¡Pues no sabes como me alivia escuchar ésto! Porqué no estoy dispuesto a maquillar tu soledad.

\- ¡¿Pero quién te has creído que eres para hablarme así?! ¡Que por cuestiones profesionales no vea a mi marido a menudo no significa que esté amargada!- Se defendió Marin, que no entendía por qué Kanon siempre disfrutaba tanto en hacer sentir mal a todas las personas de su alrededor.

\- Ah...pero...¿no estás divorciada? Como siempre estás sola...bueno...con tu hijo...vaya...sola al fin.- Siguió Kanon, sin ganas aparentes de cambiar de tema.

\- No Kanon. Aioria sirve en el ejército, y ahora está en una zona de conflicto. Por ésto estoy sola. Y siento si te creías que me había abandonado aburrido de mí. Veo que te he vuelto a decepcionar...- Dijo Marin, sin ánimos de disfrazar el amargo tono de su voz.- Ayer...ayer creí ver en tí algo de humanidad cuando me ofreciste irme a casa para estar con mi hijo...- La clara mirada de Marin se deslizaba con decepción por todos y cada uno de los contornos del rostro de Kanon.- Pero ahora veo que fue un espejismo...como todo lo que te rodea. Y ahora vámonos. No quiero caer en tu malsana costumbre de llegar tarde.- Añadió, agarrando sus pertenencias y echando a andar hacia la puerta, absteniéndose de hacer un crítico y necesario análisis sobre la vestimenta que lucía Kanon.

Marin salió del bufete sin esperarle, y Kanon suspiró pesadamente antes de alzarse de la silla y seguir sus pasos. Tenía razón...igual que Radamanthys. Había vuelto a sucumbir a su despreciable manía de degradar a toda persona que le rodeaba con la única intención de sentirse ¿qué? ¿Más importante? ¿Superior a los demás? No tenía ningún derecho de tratarla como lo hacía sólo porqué no tenían nada en común. Excepto un caso. Excepto el destino de la vida de un muchacho que en pocas horas se iba a declarar inocente de una acusación de asesinato.

Sin esperar a salir de la oficina, Kanon extrajo uno de sus cigarrillos, el cuál mantuvo jugueteando entre sus dedos mientras se unía a Marin en silencio en su espera del ascensor.

\- Marin...- Ella se resistía a mirarle directamente, pero el reflejo en el cristal de la puerta del elevador le ofrecía la imagen de Kanon de pie a sus espaldas, observándola con una expresión tintada de arrepentimiento.- Marin...lo siento. Tienes razón...No tengo ningún derecho de hablarte como lo hago.

Sus miradas se fijaron gracias a la ayuda del delator reflejo, y después de un sentido suspiro Marin habló. Con suavidad, pero con cansada tristeza tomando su voz.

\- Mira Kanon...no te pido que seamos amigos. Pero si no empezamos a trabajar en serio como un equipo otra persona sufrirá las consecuencias de nuestra estupidez. Debes aprender a confiar un poco en mí. Y atreverte a confiar algo en tí.

Kanon bajó la mirada, avergonzado por su inapropiado comportamiento, y por ser incapaz de dominarlo. Y menos aún con la ansiedad que le carcomía por dentro viéndose a las puertas de un tribunal, y de encontrarse a Saga en él.

Al fin el ascensor llegó, y ambos accedieron a él en silencio, evitando mirarse directamente. Kanon apresó el cigarrillo entre sus labios al tiempo que rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su eterna mochila el mechero, que guardó en su mano a la espera de salir del edificio para accionarlo.

\- Kanon...- Con inconmensurable esfuerzo Marin alzó su vista hacia el serio rostro de Kanon, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de alertarle del pequeño detalle que no cesaba de fijarse en su mente.

\- ¿Hmmm?

\- Los calcetines...

\- ¿De qué hablas ahora?- Preguntó Kanon sin soltar el cigarrillo de sus labios medio sellados, observándola con incomprensión.

\- Tus calcetines...

\- ¿Qué les pasa?

\- No son iguales...

Ya está. Ya lo había dicho, y se apresuró a desviar de nuevo la mirada, sintiéndose algo avergonzada por haber osado meterse en un asunto que no le concernía en absoluto, pero que le molestaba soberanamente. Kanon se agarró los vaqueros para alzarlos un poco y comprobar lo que acababa de escuchar, descubriéndolos uno de color negro y el otro azul, ruborizándose al instante como un chiquillo ante tal revelación.

\- ¡Mierda! No me he dado cuenta...

\- Éso es evidente...- Añadió Marin, sonriendo levemente, secretamente divertida con el repentino rubor que mostraban las mejillas de Kanon. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y Marin fue la primera en salir, tratando de quitar importancia a la recién comprobación que Kanon acababa de hacer.- Pero ahora ya es tarde para remediarlo...sólo que...deberías fijarte mejor la próxima vez.

###

El edificio de los juzgados se alzaba imponente frente a ellos, y un incesante ir y venir de personas les rodearon al momento que sus pies probaron la solidez de la gran escalinata de acceso.

Diez años hacía que no ponía los pies allí. Diez años hacía que el corazón no se le aceleraba tan violentamente. Diez años durante los cuáles había luchado con uñas y dientes para no volver a pisar esas frías baldosas, resolviendo todos sus casos de poca monta en los despachos. Pero allí estaba, el tan temido momento al fin había llegado, y todo su cuerpo se rebelaba contra él, azotándole con mil y una sensaciones que nadie debería ni tan sólo intuir.

Sin entretenerse demasiado se dirigieron hacia la sala que les habían asignado, pero algo detuvo los pasos de Kanon en seco cuando su vista se fijó en Saga. Como era de esperar, Saga había llegado primero, aparentemente solo, aunque Kanon sabía que siempre trabajaba con un ayudante. A su lado estaba un hombre entrado ya en edad madura, alto, aún más rubio que canoso, de atractivo semblante y buena complexión física, con el cuál Saga estaba manteniendo una conversación. Por la edad, por la seriedad que vestía sus rostros, Kanon dedujo que ese hombre debía ser el padre adoptivo de la víctima.

Marin se acercó a las puertas de la sala con decisión, pero los pasos de Kanon se resistían a acercarle a Saga, el cuál aún no se había percatado de su llegada.

El porte que lucía Saga era simplemente impresionante. Como siempre. Nunca había en él un solo detalle dejado al azar. La larga cabellera añil se presentaba pulcramente peinada, mantenida domada gracias a una sutil dosis de gomina que no se percibía a la vista, pero que evitaba que se descontrolara y que acabara luciéndola como siempre lo hacía Kanon, descuidada y sin orden alguno. El traje que vestía era oscuro, de corte italiano, y la camisa blanca estaba abrochada hasta el cuello, el cuál era rodeado con una corbata seguramente de su firma francesa predilecta. Los zapatos era probable que tuvieran ya algún tiempo, pero relucían como recién estrenados.

Era evidente que Saga se había vestido para el éxito. En realidad, Saga siempre desprendía el sensual y dulzón aroma del éxito.

En cambio él olía a vicio mal camuflado con perfume barato.

Haciendo acopio de toda su valentía, Kanon inspiró profundamente antes de acercarse a las puertas de la sala y unirse a Marin, evitando pasar cerca de Saga, pero sin poder evitar ser visto por éste, el cuál dedicó unas inaudibles palabras al hombre que le acompañaba antes de dirigirse con sus elegantes andares hacia donde estaban ellos dos.

\- Hola Kanon.- Dijo Saga, mostrando para sorpresa de Marin una voz casi idéntica a la de Kanon, pero con un tono más cordial.- Buenos días...

\- Marin.- Aclaró ella, aceptando la mano tendida que le ofrecía Saga, estrechándola con fuerza.

El inevitable momento se apresuró a cubrirse de una extraña tensión compartida entre los tres, empequeñeciendo a Kanon, incomodando a Marin e incordidando a Saga, que fue el único capaz de volver a romper ese silencio devastador.

\- Kanon...te lo ofrezco por última vez. Haz que tu cliente acepte y ahorrémonos el juicio, por el bien de todos.

En cuestión de segundos, la presencia de Marin se convirtió en una simple anéctoda que ella aceptó, sabiendo que ese momento pertenecía exclusivamente a los dos hermanos.

\- Te he dicho por activa y por pasiva que no Saga...que no, y punto.

\- Lo que pueda pasar aquí dentro no va a tener nada que ver a lo que estás acostumbrado...- Continuó Saga, bajando la voz, acercándose más a Kanon para evitar que sus palabras fueran escuchadas por alguien más.

\- Lo sé, Saga. Hasta aquí llego.

\- No quiero que conviertas el caso en una cuestión de orgullo.- Añadió Saga, tomando a Kanon del brazo, cerrando su mano con firmeza a su alrededor.

\- ¿No te parece que a quién le sobra orgullo es a ti, hermano?- Le espetó Kanon entre dientes, zafándose de su agarre con un visible tirón.

\- Tengo caché, Kanon. Tengo un nombre forjado a base de los años. Me puedo permitir tener orgullo. En cambio...¿qué tienes tú?- Sus miradas se mantenían clavadas una dentro de la otra con fiereza.

\- Tengo lo mismo que tuviste tú diez años atrás. La convicción de ganar.- Las palabras fueron masticadas con rabia contenida.

Una risilla de desprecio se apoderó de Saga, sin mermar un ápice su sobria presencia.

\- ¡Venga ya, Kanon! No ve vayas de listillo. No me obligues a machacarte...No quiero tener que hacerlo, de verdad...No contigo.

\- Pues deja de verme como tu malogrado hermano de una puta vez, Saga...

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron, acallando al instante a los dos, que rápidamente se ocuparon de recuperar la compostura.

\- Te arrepentirás de tu osadía, Kanon...- Dijo Saga, antes de conquistar la sala antes que nadie más.

\- Preocúpate de no ser tú el que se arrepienta al final...- Le constestó Kanon, que siempre debía tener la última palabra en todo.

Ya dentro de la sala les esperaba Ikki, también vestido más formalmente para la ocasión, el cuál les recibió con su habitual cara de pocos amigos, que en nada ayudaba a la situación.

"Preside el tribunal el muy honorable juez Dohko"

La voz del alguacil anunciando la inminente entrada del juez apenas les dejó tiempo de saludar sólo por educación a su cliente, y menos aún de tomar asiento, viéndose Ikki obligado a alzarse de la silla dónde lo habían confinado momentos antes.

Un juez con aires juveniles y aspecto desenfadado pese a vestir la típica toga de su cargo, entró en la sala cargando con él el informe referente al caso, la cuál dejó sobre la gran mesa dispuesta para él, para seguidamente tomar asiento.

Todos permanecieron sumidos en un tenso silencio, a la espera de escuchar la voz del juez, un viejo conocido de todos los presentes, exceptuando el acusado.

\- Vamos a ver...- Dijo Dohko abriendo el dosier, utilizando un tono tan desenfadado como su aspecto hablaba de él.- Ikki Kido...se le imputan los cargos de agresión, violación y asesintato con premeditación, dadas las pruebas halladas en su contra, las cuáles le ubican en el tiempo y el lugar del crimen, habiéndose encontrado rastros de la sangre de la víctima en su ropa y restos de su adn en el cuerpo de la mencionada...- Ikki escuchaba con atención, con el ceño completamente fruncido, sin dignarse a volver la vista ni un instante hacia sus abogados, de pie a su lado.- ¿Las partes han llegado a algún acuerdo?

\- No, señoría.- Respondieron firmemente Saga y Kanon, al unísono, exhibiendo casi la misma voz.

\- El acusado ¿Cómo se declara?

Ikki tragó saliva en silencio, y por primera vez miró fugazmente a Kanon, en busca de alguna señal que le indicara qué debía hacer. Kanon simplemente le asintió de manera casi imperceptible, y entonces Ikki carraspeó y respondió.

\- Inocente.

\- ¿La defensa puede aportar pruebas o argumentos que validen dicha afirmación de inocencia?

Y allí el corazón de Kanon se desenfrenó del todo. Sin compasión. Haciéndose casi audible por el resto de los presentes. Ensordeciendo sus propios oídos con su furioso latir. Fueron precisas un par de respiraciones profundas antes de armarse de valor y al fin, responder.

\- Señoría...el hecho que se hallaran restos de adn de mi cliente en el cuerpo de la vícitma no implica que ésta sufriera violación por su parte. Y aún nadie sabe el paradero del arma del crimen. Del arma utilizada para degollar a la víctima, causándole así mismo, la muerte. Tampoco la discusión que algunos testigos afirman haber presenciado es determinante para denominarla desencadenante directa del asesinato. Existe la posibilidad que el crimen fuera perpetrado por otra persona. Nada es absolutamente concluyente en contra de mi cliente.

Dicho ésto, Kanon calló, tragando pesadamente de nuevo, evitando mirar a Saga bajo ningún concepto.

\- ¿Las partes no desean llevar a cabo un último intento de negociación?

\- Ofrezco un pacto de quince años de prisión si el acusado se declara culpable.- Dijo Saga con frialdad, arrancando al fin una mirada de furor en Kanon, que de repente olvidó todo protocolo de comportamiento.

\- ¡No lo aceptamos, señoría! ¡Ya no sé cómo decírselo!

\- ¡Orden, letrado!- Bramó Dohko.- Si no hay acuerdo y el acusado se declara inocente, propondré fecha para el inicio del juicio que yo mismo presidiré, con previa presentación de nuevas pruebas que ayuden a esclarecer el caso. Durante todo el proceso decreto prisión sin fianza para el acusado.- Tanto Saga como Kanon evitaban mirarse directamente mientras eran testigos de las palabras del juez.- El juicio se iniciará en tres semanas a partir del día de hoy, a la misma hora y en este mismo tribunal.

\- Antes de dar por cerrada la vista, Ikki ¿desea hacer algún tipo de alegación?

\- Si quieres que te represente otro abogado ahora es el momento de pedirlo.- Le Susurró Kanon, mirándole con dureza.

\- No...señoría.

Un golpe del mazo de Dokho dio por finalizada oficialmente la sesión, pero el juez aún se resistía a abandonar la sala, paseando su vista de un abogado a otro, suspirando con pesar al tiempo que les llamaba la atención.

\- Letrados, acérquense por favor.

Saga y Kanon obedecieron, plantándose uno al lado del otro frente a su viejo conocido juez, el cuál se permitió hablarles llanamente una vez los tuvo sólo para él.

\- Nos conocemos de hace tiempo, gracias a distintos pleitos y juicios que nos han unido...pero veros aquí, a los dos, uno contra otro en un caso así...éso sí que no me lo esperaba.

\- Has ido un mal capricho del azar.- Conestó Saga con frialdad.

Kanon simplemente se abstuvo de añadir nada más.

\- Os pido juego limpio. A los dos. No quiero convertir este tribunal en un circo.- Aclaró, paseando la mirada de manera alternativa de uno al otro.

\- Así será.- Saga fue el primero que volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Kanon?

\- Sí...así será...

\- Ah...y Kanon...por favor...vístete más decentemente la próxima vez, que ésto es un tribunal, no un bar de copas.- Añadió Dohko, radiografiando a Kanon de arriba abajo sin disimulo.

Un resoplido de resignación traicionó a Kanon.

\- Está bien...lo intentaré.

\- Lo harás.- Sentenció Dohko, alzándose del sillón.- Espero la llegada de nuevas pruebas que ayuden a clarificar el caso.

Y dicho ésto, recogió toda la documentación y abandonó el lugar.

\- Ya le has oído. Muestra más respeto a la hora de elegir tus ropas el día del juicio.- Le espetó Saga, observándole de la misma manera que el juez.

\- No tengo ropa como la tuya...

\- ¡Kanon! ¿Aún no sabes lo que significa tener "fondo de armario"?- La expresión de interrogación que le brindó Kanon fue más que suficiente para formular la negación de su respuesta.- Me lo temía...- Suspiró Saga pacientemente.

\- Oye...¿Tú me podrías prestar unos pantalones de los tuyos? Así me ahorro de ir a comprar...- Propuso Kanon con naturalidad, olvidándose del caso por un momento.

\- ¿Será posible que seas tan descarado?- Inquirió Saga, que le miró entre sorprendido y contrariado, tomándose su tiempo para responder.

\- Saga...por favor...- Kanon bajó la voz mientras le miraba con esa sonrisa a la que nadie se podía resistir. Ni tan sólo él.

\- Está bien...- Dijo al fin.- Pásate luego por casa y eliges tú mismo.

\- Pero ni una palabra del caso.- Puntualizó Kanon.

\- Sin hablar del caso...- Se resignó Saga.


	9. Fondos de armario

Era ya el anochecer cuando Kanon se presentó a casa de su hermano en busca de la petición que le había hecho esa misma mañana entre las imponentes paredes del tribunal. Hacía poco que había abandonado los despachos del bufete, dejando a Marin en su casa después de un día que se había presentado largo y difícil para ambos.

Saga le esperaba, y entró en su dormitorio seguido de Kanon, que hasta ese momento nunca había accedido a la estancia más privada e íntima del lujoso piso de su gemelo. La habitación parecía más un salón que otro tipo de estancia, presidida por una enorme cama en el centro, delineada con un inmenso acuario que hacía su vez de cabecera, dónde nadaban todo tipo de peces de avivados colores. En una de las esquinas del dormitorio Kanon pudo fijarse en una parte decorada totalmente al estilo hindú, resguardada del azote directo de la luz del sol, forrada con una exquisita alfombra y plagada de cojines que descansaban sin vergüenza sobre ella. En un pequeño altar descubrió una preciosa figura de bronce que representaba a Buda, y a sus pies, lo que parecían ser restos de incienso consumido con anterioridad. No hacía falta que nadie le aclarara que esa zona pertenecía exclusivamente a Shaka.

Al serio y esquivo Shaka. A quién siempre había despreciado, sólo porqué le gustaba ser testigo de los cambios que sufría su sereno rostro cuando él le incordiaba sin razón. A quién semanas atrás, decidió seducir sólo por diversión y acabó él mismo siendo víctima de una desbordada pasión que nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera existir tras la sobria y aburrida fachada que ese muchacho estaba siempre presto a lucir.

Y entonces fue inevitable que Kanon recordara. Que pensara en esa tarde de domingo en la que Saga había recibido una llamada urgente que le arrancó de la comida que compartían los tres, apremiándole acudir a su bufete para resolver un asunto de última hora. Shaka y Kanon se quedaron solos, sin saber muy bien qué tipo de conversación tejer para hacer el momento menos tenso y más llevadero. Y allí empezó el peligroso juego de Kanon. Un juego que a priori se había presentado inocente, sólo para reírse en secreto de la tímida y callada pareja de su hermano, entreteniéndose con su supuesta fragilidad. Y que sin saber aún por qué, acabó con los dos enzarzados en una maraña de pasión que desataron en el mismo sofá.

\- Aquí hay todo lo que tengo...elige lo que quieras, menos estos trajes de aquí, de los demás llévate los que te gusten.

La voz de Saga le devolvió de un plumazo al presente, y lo halló dentro de un enorme vestidor repleto de todo tipo de ropa, ordenada con una precisión milimétrica.

Kanon accedió al vestidor sin poder evitar emitir un silbido de profunda impresión al tiempo que iba pasando su dedo índice por todas las camisas colgadas en perfecto orden de color, seguidas de las americanas con sus respectivos pantalones hasta no poder llegar al final de la cuestión.

\- Saga...ésto no es tener un "fondo de armario"...¡sino un armario sin fondo! ¡¿Pero cómo puedes almacenar tanta ropa?! ¡Joder, ni que fueras el presidente del país!- Exclamó Kanon, visiblemente sorprendido por el hallazgo que acababa de hacer.

\- ¿Vas a elegir algo o no?

\- Sí, sí, ya voy...

Kanon deslizó la mirada hasta llegar a la parte dónde los trajes parecían más casuales y menos rígidos, y se hizo con un par de ellos, oscuros, y que no le desagradaban del todo, aunque nunca se encontró cómodo enfundado en ese tipo de ropas.

Saga se había dirigido hacia la zona de la cama, donde empezó a despojarse de las formales vestimentas que había lucido hasta ese momento, dejándolas cuidadosamente sobre la silla que descansaba frente a él, colgando la americana en una percha de pie adecuada para ello, y se cubrió con ropas más deportivas y cómodas. Era evidente que Saga ya no iba a salir de casa, porqué nunca lo haría con una imagen tan desenfadada, a no ser que saliera a correr, cosa que rara vez hacía en los atardeceres. Saga era más de hacer ejercicio físico de madrugada, igual que él.

\- Me llevaré estos dos...- Dijo Kanon, mostrándoselos a Saga, que se acababa de calzar unas curiosas pantuflas que mostraban la indiscutible inscripción "No soy raro, soy una edición limitada", regalo de Kanon en el que había sido su último compartido cumpleaños unos cuantos meses atrás.

\- Me parece bien.- Respondió Saga, alzándose de la cama para dirigirse hacia el salón, dejando a Kanon aún dentro del dormitorio.

\- ¡Veo que usas las pantuflas que te regalé!

\- Qué remedio...Por una vez que acertaste con el regalo...

\- ¡Oye! ¡Yo siempre acierto con los regalos que te hago!

Desde el umbral de la puerta Saga le envió una mirada realzada con el enarcamiento de sus cejas en expresión de desacuerdo, pero se abstuvo de seguir ahondando en el tema de las ideas que siempre tenía Kanon a la hora de hacer obsequios y regalos a los demás.

\- ¿Te quedas a cenar?- Preguntó Saga, con sincero ofrecimiento.- Shaka no deberá tardar en llegar. Puedo hacer cena para los tres.

\- No sé si es una buena idea, Saga...

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Si no estuviera Shaka te quedarías?- Inquirió Saga, frunciendo su entrecejo y mostrándose más serio.

Un leve encogimiento de hombros fue toda respuesta de Kanon a su pregunta.

\- ¿Qué os pasa a los dos? Hace semanas que estáis extraños...Sé que nunca habéis tenido mucho en común, pero creía que vuestra relación era cordial...

\- Y lo es, Saga. No me pasa nada con él...es más, el otro día fui a verle al trabajo y todo para charlar con él, aclarar unas dudas...ya sabes...sobre lo que tenemos entre manos...- La expresión de tremenda sorpresa que le ofreció Saga le dio a entender que Shaka no le había hablado de su visita al Instituto de Medicina Forense.- Vaya...¿no te lo contó Shaka?

\- No...Pero tampoco debería sorprenderme. Shaka a veces es de pocas palabras...¿Así por qué no te quieres quedar?

\- ¡Pues porqué acabaremos hablando del caso, y no me apetece!- Le espetó Kanon, agarrando el par de mudas que había elegido y andando hacia fuera de la habitación, pasando por al lado de Saga, que apenas se movió.

\- Está bien, como quieras...

En ese preciso momento la puerta del piso se abrió, dando paso a Shaka, que saludó con su acostumbrado "Hola", sorprendiéndose no muy gratamente de descubrir a Kanon plantado en el medio del gran salón.

\- Hola Kanon...- Dijo en un serio murmullo, mostrándole abiertamente que no le entusiasmaba mucho el hecho de verle allí.

\- ¡Shaka!- Exclamó Saga, yendo a su encuentro.- Qué bien que llegues pronto hoy. ¿Por qué no me habías mencionado nada acerca de vuestro encuentro con Kanon?

Shaka palideció al instante de escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Saga, y con repentino terror lanzó una acusadora mirada a Kanon. Una mriada dónde escondía el temor que su más bajo secreto hubiera sido revelado, hallando en las facciones de Kanon dibujada la más maliciosa sonrisa que éste no pudo contener, sabiendo en qué aprieto se encontraba el menor, y disfrutando en silencio de ello.

\- ¿Nuestro encuentro? No sé a qué te refieres, Saga...- Respondió Shaka, dejando las llaves sobre la mesa del recibidor con cierto temblor en su mano, luchando para no hacer más evidente su repentina inseguridad ante la conversación.

\- Sí, Shaka, lo del otro día...¿ya te has olvidado?- Intervino Kanon, con toda la mala intención, haciéndole sufrir a propósito, y divirtiéndose con ello.

\- ¿De qué me he olvidado?

\- Shaka...¿desde cuándo tenemos secretos tú y yo?- Se añadió Saga, incrementando aún más la tensión que embargaba a Shaka, sin siquiera ser consciente de su atribulación.

\- Lo siento, pero ahora no os sigo...- Se defendió Shaka, quitándose la chaqueta para después colgarla del perchero con nerviosismo.

\- ¡Pero qué duro de mollera eres a veces!- Exclamó Saga.- Kanon me ha dicho que el otro día os vísteis en tu trabajo...

La opresión que se había instalado en el pecho de Shaka, haciendo que su corazón bombeara con inusual velocidad, se esfumó al escuchar esta última revelación, y un profundo suspiro de alivio contribuyó a relajar un cuerpo que había estado amenazando con rendirse ante su más horrendo error. La azul mirada de Shaka volvió a buscar a Kanon, reprochándole en silencio el mal momento que él mismo había contribuído en hacerle vivir, y Kanon le respondió regalándole su irresistible media sonrisa de complacencia y perversión.

\- Ah, bueno...no creí que fuera necesario hablarte de éso, Saga...Kanon sólo me hizo una visita que respondía a asuntos profesionales...

\- Lo mismo que le he dicho yo.- Sentenció Kanon, riéndose por lo bajo ante la incomodidad que leía en Shaka.

\- Shaka ¿Por qué no le convences tú que se quede a cenar con nosotros? Prometo, a los dos, no mencionar nada de nuestros trabajos.

Una oleada de disconformidad se apoderó de Shaka, que tragando con esfuerzo el nudo que aún seguía amarrándole por dentro hizo acopio de todas sus desastrosas artes para fingir, y satisfació a Saga, como siempre se había acostumbrado a hacer.

\- Kanon, quédate si lo deseas...Así Saga estará tranquilo y contento por unos días...- Dijo, mirándoles a los dos sin saber muy bien qué cara poner.- Yo aprovecho para ir a tomarme una ducha. Estoy destrozado...- Ignorando a Kanon andó hacia Saga, al cuál besó rápidamente y no sin cierta vergüenza, nacida bajo la intensa mirada que les dedicaba Kanon.- El nuevo muchacho que tenemos de prácticas desde hace un tiempo me agota la paciencia.- Añadió al tiempo que dejaba descansar su mano un instante sobre el costado de Saga, con complicidad.

\- ¡Ésta sí que es buena!- Se rió Saga.- ¡Que alguien te agote la paciencia a tí!

Shaka suspiró de nuevo, mostrando un leve encogimiento de hombros, y se abstuvo de decir nada más. Simplemente reanudó sus pasos hacia el dormitorio y desapareció en él.

\- Saga...quizás te haga caso por una vez y me quede a cenar con vosotros.- Concluyó Kanon, dejando las prendas que había elegido sobre el respaldo del sofá antes de despojarse de su raída chaqueta de cuero, augurando un buen rato de interna diversión.

\- Perfecto. Ahora déjame pensar qué puedo hacer...

Saga había ido hacia lo cocina, se colocó el delantal, y abrió la nevera, radiografiando su contendio, esperando hallar en su surtido la solución a la incógnita de qué cocinar.

Kanon se había dejado caer indolentemente sobre el sofá, y no tardó ni un segundo en sacar del bolsillo de sus vaqueros el eterno paquete de cigarrillos que parecía nunca tener fin, y sin pensárselo más sacó uno de ellos y lo prendió.

\- ¡Kanon!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Dentro de mi casa no! ¡¿Cómo te lo tengo que decir?!- Bramó Saga desde la cocina, a quién no le había pasado desapercibido ni el chasquido del mechero ni el instantáneo olor a tabaco.

\- Está bien...me voy a la terraza...- Refunfuñó Kanon, alzándose con pereza del sofá.

\- ¡No! ¡Lo apagarás y vendrás a ayudarme con la cena!

\- ¡Sí hombre! ¡¿Y qué más?! ¡Soy tu invitado ¿no?!- Gritó Kanon desde el fresco de la terraza, propinando rápidas caladas al cigarrillo.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Apágalo y ven de una vez!

Un pesado suspiro, exhalando en él todo el humo que había tragado, acompañándolo de un quejido de resignación, fue todo lo que Kanon pudo hacer antes de claudicar ante la insistencia de Saga. Con un brusco gesto aplastó el cigarrillo a medio fumar contra el cenicero que eternamente estaba dispuesto en una repisa de la terraza, esperándole exclusivamente a él, y entró cerrando la cristalera corredera de un tirón.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- Preguntó, personándose a las espaldas de Saga, hablando con retintín.

\- Pela esas patatas...y luego las cortas a cuadraditos.- Saga le señaló dichos ingredientes sobre la encimera de la cocina y rápidamente volvió a su cometido.

\- Está bien...

\- Y los cuadraditos que sean pequeños, Kanon...Pe-que-ños.

\- ¡Ya te entendí! ¡Pesado!- Se quejó Kanon, propinándole un ligero empujón hombro contra hombro, haciéndole trastabillar un pelín.

\- Por si acaso...- Añadió Saga, riéndose por lo bajo y siendo testigo de cómo se contagiaba Kanon de su incipiente diversión.

Olvidándose por un breve paréntesis de tiempo de la batalla que les enfrentaría sin solución.

Y que los dos estaban dispuestos a ganar.

###

Las puertas del pub que lucía el nombre de "The Wyvern's Cave" volvieron a ceder ante las intenciones de acceder a él, hallando el local casi vacío. En la barra únicamente quedaban dos clientes que parecía que se disponían a pagar su consumición e irse, y tras ella pudo ver al joven camarero que trabajaba para Radamanthys a tiempo parcial, acabando de limpiar los utensilios utilizados durante la noche.

\- Hola Valentine...- Dijo Kanon, sentándose en uno de los altos taburetes tal y como hizo en la última ocasión, sólo un par de días atrás.- ¿No está Rada por aquí?

\- Hola, Kanon...- La mirada del joven se posó seria sobre él, estudiándole con un perceptible aire de desagrado.- Sí...está en el almacén...¿Quires algo? Estamos a punto de cerrar ya.- Le advirtió el muchacho con desdén.

\- Una cerveza, por favor.

La botella fue sacada de la nevera bajo la barra y Valentine la abrió y se la tendió sin decir nada más, para inmediatamente proceder al cobro de las últimas cuentas de la noche. Kanon le propinó un largo sorbo mientras observaba la puerta que daba acceso al almacén, esperando verle salir. Necesitando hablar con él.

Valentine seguía con sus tareas sin prestarle más atención, ni mucho menos regalarle ningún tipo de conversación que llenara el silencio que se percibía detrás de la rockera música del lugar.

\- ¡Kanon! ¿Otra vez por aquí?

La voz de Radamanthys surgió de las profundidades de la barra, y Kanon no pudo evitar sonreir con tristeza al saberse al fin frente al único que en toda su vida le había sabido comprender.

Radamanthys se acercó a él, y mirando a Valentine le invitó a irse a casa con amabilidad.

\- Pero Rada, aún quedan cosas por ordenar...

\- Déjalas, Valen...Ya lo haré yo mañana antes de abrir.

\- Pero llenar las neveras será un momento_

\- Valen, ve a casa, no importa. Te digo que ya lo haré yo mañana.- Insistió Wyvern perdiendo poco a poco la amabilidad.

\- De acuerdo...- El chico se internó en el almacén, y al cabo de unos segundos salió con sus pertenencias en mano y la chaqueta que le protegería del fresco de la noche cubriendo su cuerpo.- Hasta mañana...

\- Hasta mañana. Descansa.

Kanon no había pronunciado una palabra más, y solamente se limitó a observar cómo el muchacho se iba y Radamanthys le seguía hasta la puerta, para echar la llave en ella una vez se hubieron quedado a solas los dos.

\- Wyvern...si tienes que cerrar ya me voy...- Dijo Kanon con resignación.

\- No, tranquilo...Sólo es que no deseo que entre nadie más. Estoy cansado hoy.- Dijo Radamanthys, volviendo sobre sus pasos y dirigiéndose de nuevo detrás de la barra.

\- ¿Un día duro?

\- No...digamos que un día largo y aburrido. Y bien...¿qué te trae de nuevo aquí, Kanon?- Preguntó Radamanthys con interés, observando a Kanon desde el infinito afecto que siempre le había profesado.

\- Hoy ha sido la vista.- Otro largo sorbo dejó la botella medio vacía.- E iremos a juicio. Aún no me lo puedo creer.

\- Te irá bien, Kanon. Lo puedes lograr. Sé que lo puedes lograr.- La mano de Radamanthys se apoyó por instinto sobre el antebrazo de Kanon que descansaba sobre la barra, pero rápidamente la retiró, arrepintiéndose al acto de su inconsciente gesto.

\- Yo no estoy tan seguro de ésto, Wyvern...

\- Te lo dije el otro día, Kanon. Ya empieza a ser hora que confíes un poco en tí.

\- Nunca he hecho nada bien en mi vida.

\- Pues ya empieza a ser el momento en que sepas cómo sabe hacer algo bien ¿no te parece?

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kanon, que de otro trago casi apuró la cerveza, sin dejar de clavar su mirada a la de Radamanthys, que para cortar el intenso estudio al que estaba siendo sometido buscó un vaso el cuál llenó con hielo, para seguidamente darse la vuelta y hacerse con la botella de Jack Daniel's con la que regó los cubitos. No era el whisky que Rhadamanthys prefería, nada se podía comparar al delicado sabor de su preciado Balvenie, pero ése era un elixir que no se podía permitir servir en su pub, dado el mal entrenado paladar de sus clientes y al excesivo precio que costaban todas y cada una de las botellas que contenían esa exquisitez. Así que dadas las circumstancias, Jack era la opción que tenía más a mano, y con la cuál esa noche se iba a conformar. Kanon seguía observándo todos sus movimientos con dedicación, y no perdió detalle de cómo el vaso era conducido hasta sus labios para saboerar con calma ese elixir.

\- Estoy aterrorizado, Rada...- Y ahí estaba otra vez, el diminutivo del nombre que Kanon sólo usaba cuándo había algo serio que tratar, y ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio durante unos largos instantes. Unos segundos dónde las palabras sobraban y sólo las miradas hablaban todo lo que sus voces no estaban dispuestas a admitir.- ¿Por qué sigues confiando en mí?

Un nervioso suspiró se apoderó de Radamanthys, que finalmente cortó su contacto visual por un corto momento antes de volver a él.

\- Ya sabes por qué.

\- No me es suficiente con saberlo. Necesito que me lo digas, Rada...

Otros eternos momentos de silenciosa intimidad, cobijada por la música que seguía sonando sin cesar. Otros segungos en los que ambos rememoraron todo lo que una vez les unió, y lo que acabaron perdiendo por un camino espinoso que no había sido fácil para ninguno de los dos.

Finalmente la razón se impuso en Radamanthys, que con gestos lentos y elegantes agarró el vaso y andó hacia afuera de la barra, dirigiéndose a la mesa de billar ante la mirada de incomprensión de Kanon. Wyvern dejó e l vaso en el borde del billar y buscó un objeto en sus bolsillos. La llave de la mesa, que fue introducida en el cerrojo, y rápidamente la avalancha de bolas hizo su aparición, sin ser necesario el uso de monedas para liberarlas de su confinamiento. Luego fue el triángulo el que cayó en sus manos y fue dispuesto sobre el verde tapiz, y las bolas fueron colocadas con precisión dentro de él.

\- Si eres capaz de ganarme esta partida, date por convencido que no habrá nada más que te pueda derrotar.

La mirada que le dedicó Radamanthys desde el billar mientras seguía colocando las bolas fue una pura y sugerente invitación.

Una invitación que daba pie a mil y una interpretaciones.

Y Kanon, en ese preciso instante, sintió como se desvocaba su corazón.

Agarrando la botella, se acercó a la mesa del billar, y también la dejó reposar en el borde, para seguidamente dirigirse dónde estaban los tacos y elegir el ganador.

\- No te voy a dejar ganar, Wyvern...

\- Éso es algo que habrá que ver. ¿Quieres empezar?


	10. Sobre el tapiz

La chupa de cuero de Kanon cayó olvidada sobre una de las altas mesas que circundaban el billar y las mangas de su camisa negra fueron arremangadas hasta la altura de sus codos. Radamanthys también se había dirigido a la pared donde estaba anclado el soporte de los tacos, y después de inspeccionarlos como si de un profesional se tratara eligió el que creía más adecuado para él, pasándole la tiza azul por la punta con rapidez y habilidad.

\- ¿Cómo quieres jugar?- Le preguntó Kanon, ya dispuesto a dar el primer toque de la partida.

\- Sencillo...Uno a lisas y el otro a ralladas, dejando la negra para el final.

\- De acuerdo.- Kanon se inclinó sobre la mesa y con un rápido y seco toque mandó la bola blanca a romper la triangular formación de las demás, esparciéndolas por toda la mesa, con la suerte de colar en primer lugar una de las bolas ralladas.- Irás a lisas, Wyvern...si te dejo.

Radamanthys alcanzó su vaso para saborear otro sorbo del amigo de conveniencia Jack mientras observaba los movimientos de Kanon, que seguía con el turno de jugar, y después lo depositó en otra de las altas y circulares mesas que tenían alrededor al tiempo que apoyaba su espalda en ella. Después de un rápido balance de la situación del juego, Kanon eligió la siguiente víctima, y repitió sus movimientos, pero tocando la blanca con demasiado ímpetu, hecho que hizo que la bola rallada rebotara en la entrada de su destino y decidiera no colarse en él.

\- ¡Mierda!

\- Te precipitas demasiado, Kanon. Siempre te lo he dicho.- Le recordó Radamanthys, sonriendo con naturalidad.- Me toca. Ve buscando algún asiento para disfrutar del espectáculo, porqué ya no vas a jugar más.

\- Porqué tú lo digas...- Otro cigarrillo fue extraído del maltrecho cajetín, y rápidamente acudió a los labios de Kanon, que temía sinceramente no volver a jugar, puesto que la última vez que compartieron una partida fue un monólogo absoluto de Radamanthys, abriéndola y acabándola él mismo, sin dar ninguna opción de juego a Kanon.

\- ¿Cuándo empezará el juicio?- Preguntó Radamanthys sin dejar de estudiar la distribución de las bolas sobre la mesa, eligiendo la mejor opción.

\- En tres semanas...

Una vez con la jugada en mente, Radamanthys se inclinó sobre la mesa y puso su mano izquierda de base mientras con la derecha sostenía el taco y calibraba la potencia necesaria para perpetrar su jugada sin peder el turno. Kanon le observaba intensamente, sin disimulo alguno, regocijándose en la imagen que el ofrecía Wyvern desde el otro lado del gran tablero de juego.

\- Aún tienes tiempo para armar una buena defensa.- La mirada de Radamanthys se posó sobre Kanon por un instante, antes de volver a su objetivo y ejecutar el seco golpe que introdujo la bola lisa en su destino.

\- Si te soy sincero, no tengo ni puta idea de por dónde empezar, Rada...- Una exhalación de humo envolvió a Kanon en una neblina que difuminó un poco el miedo que se desprendía de su mirada.

Los pasos del rubio le llevaron al lado de la mesa dónde estaba Kanon aguardando por un ilusorio turno, y con complicidad posó una mano sobre el abatido hombro de Kanon, apretándolo con fuerza, ofreciéndole una mirada cargada de apoyo incondicional.

\- Algo se te ocurrirá. Confía en ello.

Dicho ésto Radamanthys se volteó de nuevo hacia la mesa, y no demoró en elegir su siguiente movimiento, viéndolo totalmente claro frente a él. Acto seguido se volvió a inclinar sobre el tapiz, de espaldas a Kanon, que no pudo evitar fijarse en las líneas que seguín conformando ese cuerpo que tantas veces saboreó, y que desde hacía un largo tiempo se le resistía. La sugerente posición de Radamanthys, con los brazos extendidos y apoyados sobre la mesa, la mirada casi al nivel del juego, su baja espalda desprovista de la protección de su rockera camiseta, que se había deslizado hacia arriba obedeciendo los dictados de los movimientos de sus brazos, el firme apoyo de sus piernas, ligeramente separadas para dotarle del equilibrio preciso, los repetidos movimientos de su brazo derecho, calibrando de nuevo el movimiento a realizar...Una oleada de nostalgia, de añoranza del pasado invadió a Kanon, que no quería dejar de llenarse de la visión que le ofrecía su amigo, maldiciendo el momento en que su vida se truncó y todo empezó a navegar por tortuosos ríos de confuso final.

El seco toque se dio, y como era de esperar, la bola elegida también entró.

\- Te lo advertí. No volverás a jugar...- Dijo Radamanthys sin desplazarse mucho, con su mirada fija sobre la mesa.

Otra víctima elegida. Otra vez sus sugerentes movimientos y posiciones. Una última calada al cigarrillo por parte de Kanon, que lo apagó a medio fumar en el cenicero de la mesa, y la obediencia de sus impulsos de acercarse a Wyvern y dejar deslizar su mano por la espalda de aquél que le seguía despertando mil y una pasiones, y a quién había intentado enterrar entre incontables noches de motel. La mano siguió su recorrido a lo largo de la espalda, provocando que Radamanthys cerrara su mirada por un momento de secreto erizamiento de todos sus sentidos, hasta que llegó a la zona de piel descubierta, y allí se coló por debajo de la camiseta, viajando hacia uno de sus costados con sensualidad.

\- No...Kanon...para...- Inmensos habían sido los esfuerzos del rubio para pronunciar esa petición, y Kanon le obedeció...a medias. La mano se había detenido en su particular excursión a través de la piel de esa fuerte espalda, pero no había abandonado su contacto.- Apártate...por favor...No me dejas tirar bien así.- Añadió el Wyvern, fingiendo muy mal una supuesta indiferencia.

Kanon suspiró con resignación y cortó el contacto, pero permaneció a su lado, dejando que su trasero se arrimara contra el borde del billar mientras sus manos se afianzaban al extremo superior del taco clavado en el suelo. El siguiente ataque de Radamanthys no se hizo esperar, pero la proximidad de Kanon le había atribulado la precisión, propiciando que fallara en su tiro. Profiriendo casi mudas maldiciones se incorporó, y su curiosa y amarillenta mirada se posó sobre Kanon, a un palmo de él, observándole con ineludible intensidad.

\- Te toca.- Rápidamente la distancia fue impuesta entre los dos, y el vaso de whisky reapareció para regar una garganta que se había secado por la inevitable tensión del momento.

Un imperceptible suspiro traspasó a Kanon, que antes de estudiar su jugada decidió apurar la botella de cerveza que hacía rato que tenía olvidada. Las bolas ralladas presentaban una buena disposición sobre el tapiz, y Kanon vio la estrategia a usar con rapidez. Con la misma que imitó los anteriores movimientos de Radamanthys, dejando que su despreocupada cabellera azul se desparramara por su espalda hasta rozar la mesa mientras posicionaba su mano izquierda casi en medio de la superfície de juego, apoyando en ella el taco que impactaría en la blanca e introduciría una rallada en la esquina opuesta del verde mantel. El turno seguía siendo suyo, pero ahora la distribución había cambiado, y no había ninguna jugada directa que le diera opción de seguir con él. La decisión fue mal pensada, y Radamanthys, viendo que Kanon iba a tirar sin razonar, se acercó a él y le detuvo.

\- No, así no...si tiras así fallarás.

\- Ya lo sé, pero no veo otra opción.- Dijo Kanon secamente, no pudiendo olvidar el rechazo que acababa de sufrir segundos atrás.

\- Mira...si golpeas la blanca por aquí y buscas la carambola allí...si calculas bien el ángulo impactará sobre ésta, que irá a parar al agujero de aquí...- Radamanthys había señalado con su dedo todos los movimientos necesarios para hacer que Kanon consiguiera colar otra de sus bolas, pero Kanon no había visto absolutamente ninguna de las indicaciones de su amigo. Sólo le había visto a él. A su concentrada expresión. A sus eternamente revueltos cabellos rubios. A los movimientos de sus labios al hablar. A los gestos de sus manos señalándole el camino a seguir. A lo sugerentes que eran esos ajustados vaqueros negros, que insinuaban todas sus formas ocultas a la perfección.- ¿Me has escuchado Kanon?

No. No le había escuchado. Ni le importaba en absoluto lo que le había dicho sobre carambolas aquí o allá.

\- ¿Por qué has cerrado el pub y nos hemos quedado aquí, Rada?- Preguntó directamente, clavando su verdosa mirada dentro de la de su amigo.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. No me apetecía que entrara nadie más. Estoy cansado hoy.

\- Y si tan cansado estás...¿por qué no te has ido a casa y me has mandado a mí a la mía?

Radamanthys tuvo que tragar saliva al verse atrapado en una pregunta de la cuál no quería revelar su verdadera respuesta.

\- Creía que necesitabas hablar.- Dijo al fin, para escapar del atascamiento de la escena.

\- ¿Y tú que necesitas?

\- Nada, Kanon.- Respondió el Wyvern casi con rudeza, sabiendo a la perfección dónde quería ir a parar su amigo.- Nos prometimos no herirnos más...encauzar cada uno nuestras vidas por otros caminos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Pero tú no lo has hecho, Rada...y como es obvio, yo tampoco...¿no crees que ésto significa algo?

Kanon había agotado la distancia que les separaba, y sus respiraciones se mezclaban en la proximidad de sus rostros, enlazados por unas miradas cargadas de recuerdos y frenada pasión.

\- No me apetece volver a formar parte de tus juegos, Kanon.

\- Tú nunca fuiste un juego.- Kanon se había aproximado tanto a Radamanthys que el trasero de éste se apoyó contra el borde de la mesa de billar, sintiéndose prisionero de un renacido deseo y pasión que nunca pudo enterrar del todo.- ¿Y por qué confías tanto en mi después de todo, Rada...?

\- Ya...lo sabes...

\- Dímelo.

Kanon había dejado apoyado el taco contra el borde del billar y sus manos se hicieron con el de Radamanthys, que pasó a acompañar el suyo, para seguidamente dejar que viajaran hacia la cintura del Wyvern, el cuál en contra de su razón no hizo nada para evitar ese íntimo contacto. Sus ojos se empezaron a devorar con la pasión que siempre había consumido a los dos, y sus alientos quemaban al roce contra sus rostros, separados apenas unos pocos centímetros.

\- ¿Para qué, Kanon?- Dijo Radamanthys, tragando otra vez saliva con esfuerzo, notando la inevitable aceleración de su corazón.

\- Necesito oírlo de tus labios, Rada...¡Joder! Te necesito...¿Cómo te lo tengo que decir?

Las palabras de la canción "Sweet Dreams", interpretadas por el siempre angustiante Marilyn Manson les envolvían con esa voz que las interpretaba cargada de oscura seducción, acallando sus propias palabras, hablando por los dos...

_"Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree?, I travel the world and the seven seas, everybody's looking for something..."_

_-_ Sabes que como amigo me vas a tener siempre...- Murmuró el Wyvern, incapaz de dejar de perderse dentro de la profunda mirada que le dedicaba Kanon.- Cómo amigo y nada más...nuestro momento ya pasó.

\- Nuestro momento siempre ha seguido estando ahí, Rada...- El tacto de las manos que descansaban sobre la cintura de Radamanthys se intensificó, propiciando que sus cuerpos se acercaran más hasta quedar el uno contra el otro y la frente de Kanon casi rozándose con la del Wyvern.- Sólo que lo olvidamos por un tiempo...

\- Tú me echaste de él...Tú conseguiste que me alejara de él, Kanon...

\- Y siempre me arrepentí...

_"Some of them want to use you, some of them want to get used by you, some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused..."_

Y allí el Wyvern se rindió. No pudo soportar más su tortuosa proximidad, el ardor de sus alientos quemándoles por fuera y por dentro, la incontrolable pasión que estaba naciendo en sus respectivos cuerpos, y sí. Radamanthys, en contra de su razón, claudicó. Sus labios atraparon los de Kanon con determinación, fundiéndose en un conocido contacto. Profundizando un beso lleno de recuerdos y desazón, al que le siguió la intención de sus manos de atrapar el rostro de Kanon para evitar una impensable separación, enredándose entre los largos cabellos azules que siempre habían conseguido enloquecerle sin medida, disfrutando en la presión que el cuerpo de Kanon ejercía contra el suyo, y al fin, abandonándose por completo a las razones que sólo conocía su desenterrada pasión.

Las manos de ambos no demoraron en reconocer unas musculaturas que ya se sabían de memoria, pero que siempre descubrían como si del primer viaje se tratara y los sutiles gemidos que se ahogaban entre sus labios eran tapados por la música que continuaba inundando el lugar. Sus corazones se habían acelerado sin compasión y el calor que empezaba a quemar dentro de ambos propició que cortaran el beso para permitir que las manos de Kanon arrastraran hacia arriba la camiseta de Radamanthys, lanzándola sobre la mesa de billar. Los dedos del Wyvern luchaban a contrareloj para desabotonar la camisa que cubría el imponente torso de Kanon, y él mismo le ayudó en su cometido, perdiendo la prenda en el suelo. El ímpetu que se había apoderado de Kanon hizo que éste volviera a buscar los labios de Radamanthys, que entreabiertos esperaban su nueva invasión. La mano de Kanon se alzó hasta la nuca del rubio, enredándose entre sus cabellos, agarrándolos con fuerza al tiempo que su lengua violaba su boca sin piedad, estremeciéndose al notar cómo las manos de Radamanthys buscaban desabrochar el cinturón que mantenía sus vaqueros aún en su lugar. El nuevo beso únicamente fue truncado cuando una de las manos del Wyvern consiguió colarse entre los vaqueros de Kanon y comenzó a torturar divinamente su despierta excitación, arrancándole un gemido de placer que aún dió más alas al rubio para continuar.

Pero éso no iba a seguir así. Kanon no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en víctima tan pronto, y con fuerza cerró su mano entorno a la muñeca de Radamanthys y le obligó a retirarla de su entrepierna, apoyándose con todo su peso sobre él hasta que el Wyvern se encontró de espaldas contra el verde tapiz, notando como un par de bolas se clavaban maliciosas en ella, hasta que con un rápido acomodamiento consiguió desplazarlas del lugar. Sus muñecas estaban presas del agarre al que las sometía Kanon, que las mantenía clavadas sobre la mesa mientras sus labios se dedicaban a torturar el cuello y hombros de Radamanthys, que se estremecía sin cesar por los influjos de esa avispada lengua sobre su piel y por las traviesas carícias que los largos mechones de Kanon esparcían por cada porción de su cuerpo, que se revolvía de placer bajo el peso que le aprisionaba.

Sus excitaciones se encendían más y más bajo la presión de los sugerentes movimientos de sus caderas, unidas en un erótico contacto proferido a través de sus ropas. Y ya no hubo solución alguna para escapar con dignidad de esa situación. La única salida posible era entregarse por completo al desquiciante deseo que se había apoderado de su razón, siendo la voz del inquietante Marilyn la que puso banda sonora a su desbordada pasión.

_"Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree?, I travel the world and the seven seas, everybody's looking for something..._ _Some of them want to use you, some of them want to get used by you, some of them want to abuse you..._ _"_

###

El arrebato de lujuria que había asaltado a los dos consiguió dejar exhaustos unos cuerpos que no podían evitar entregarse por completo cada vez que la providencia o el azar los unía en su camino de bajas pasiones, vaciando su alma en ello y secando unas gargantas que reclamaban algo de compasión después de haber saboreado a placer los frutos de los más mundanos delirios.

No hubo palabras al respecto por parte de ninguno de los dos. No hacía falta ahondar en algo que siempre se había presentado desnudo frente a ambos. Kanon se limitó a abrocharse de nuevo el cinturón de sus vaqueros después de haberlos puesto a sitio, y recuperó su camisa del suelo, vistiéndose con ella otra vez, aunque sin abotonarla, dejando su sudado pecho al descubierto. Radamanthys no había ni mostrado la intención de volverse a enfundar su camiseta, perdida todavía sobre el billar, y tampoco se había abrochado sus negros jeans. Sólo los había acomodado al lugar, juntamente con su ropa interior, y a través de la obertura que las telas dejaban a la vista se escapaba la imagen de la cola de un escorpión que hacía tiempo que adornaba su bajo vientre para toda la eternidad.

Kanon se había dirigido a una de las mesas que colindaban las paredes. Esas mesas que estaban acompañadas de unos cómodos bancos, y dónde se dejó caer con claro agotamiento dibujado en sus facciones. Sus dedos volvieron a conseguir otro cigarrillo, y lo prendió con facilidad, dándole la más placentera calada después del desenfreno vivido momentos atrás. Radamanthys había acudido tras la barra, de la cuál salió con otra cerveza en una mano y un nuevo vaso con hielo y la botella de Jack Daniel's en la otra. La cerveza fue a parar sobre la mesa dónde le esperaba Kanon, y el cigarrillo que colgaba de sus labios fue robado de inmediato, hallando en los del Wyvern un nuevo destino donde consumirse.

\- Creí que lo habías dejado.- Dijo Kanon, no sin cierta sorpresa, sacando otro cigarrillo para sustituir el vacío que le había ocasionado su amigo.

\- Un fumador lo es toda la vida...No fumo mucho, pero en momentos así es delicioso...- Kanon ladeó sus labios con una sonrisa de complicidad. Una sonrisa que no tardó en teñirse de tristeza, y agarró la botella de cerveza para disimularlo como pudo, sin dejar de ser perceptible por Radamanthys.- ¿Qué te ocurre ahora?

\- Esta mañana lo he revivido todo tan nítidamente...entrar al tribunal ha sido...duro.

\- Supongo que no debe ser fácil afrontar esas paredes de nuevo.

\- No. No lo es, Rada...- La mirada de Kanon se había perdido entre los derroteros de su pasado, y su voz emergía como en un susurro vestido de culpa y remordimiento.- Vi de nuevo esos dos cuerpos tendidos en la calle, tan pequeños, con toda la vida por delante...Una vida que yo mismo les arrebaté...- Radamanthys le observaba desde su respetuoso silencio, en la distancia que le ofrecía el apoyo buscado de la mesa de billar.- Y ahora tengo que defender a un chaval acusado de arrebatar la vida a una muchacha que también la tenía toda por delante aún...y ni siquiera estoy seguro que no fuera él el malnacido que la destrozó.- Las dudas, los miedos...el pasado...Todo afloraba siempre que la intimidad unía a Kanon y Radamanthys, creando una atmósfera de sinceridad que Kanon no conocía en ningún otro lugar.- Era tan joven la chica...era una belleza de mujer, y no puedo entender cómo alguien la destrozó de la manera en que lo hizo...simplemente no puedo. No lo concibo, Rada...

\- ¿Así que tu cliente está acusado de haber asesinado a una chica? Ésto no me lo habías contado...- Jack regó con calma la garganta del Wyvern, que inconscientemente hacía chocar los hielos entre sí, con movimientos circulades del vaso preso entre sus dedos, que seguín sujetando a su vez el necesitado cigarrillo.

\- Sí...- Respondió Kanon en un susurro.- Acércame la mochila, te voy a mostrar el caso...

Radamanthys obedeció, y agarró la mochila que dormía en uno de los taburetes de la barra y que siempre acompañaba a Kanon, y se la tendió. Acto seguido también tomó asiento en el cómodo banco que ocupaba Kanon, el cuál abrió la cremallera de la bolsa y extrajo el dosier, mostrándole las fotos de la muchacha. Las crudas imágenes de su cuerpo destrozado y sin vida, y una fotografía conseguida de los archivos de la facultad donde estudiaba, y donde aún rebosaba de juventud y vida.

Wyvern se fijó en la fotografía, y dejando el vaso descansar sobre la mesa la agarró, mirándola con atención y palideciendo al instante.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Wyvern?

\- Esta muchacha...¿es la víctima?- Preguntó, con el cigarrillo colgado de sus labios distorsionando un poco su voz mientras miraba a Kanon directamente a los ojos.

\- Sí...Era guapa, ¿verdad?

Rhadamanhthys agarró el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y exhaló una larga bocanada de humo que les envolvió a ambos antes de desaparecer a su alrededor.

\- Kanon...esta chica...yo la conocía...


	11. Detectives de media noche

\- ¿Cómo que la conocías?

La sorpresa que mostraban las facciones de Kanon en ese momento era indescriptible.

\- Pues éso...que la conocía, Kanon...no mucho, pero la veía los fines de semana de vez en cuando...sé que estudiaba y que se llamaba, o se hacía llamar Pandora...o algo por el estilo...- La mirada de Radamanthys se había ensombrecido desde el instante que sus ojos se posaron sobre la fotografía que le había mostrado Kanon, transmitiendo una sincera compunción. - Ahora entiendo porqué de repente dejé de verla...

Kanon no salía de su asombro, y ver como su amigo no paraba de mirar la imagen con cierta tristeza y sin aclarar sus explicaciones mucho más, le estaba empezando a desquiciar la paciencia.

\- ¡Joder, Wyvern! ¡Explícate mejor! ¡¿Eres consciente de lo que significa el hecho de que la conocieras?!- Radamanthys le dedicó una mirada de incomprensión acompañada de otra calada a su robado cigarrillo. - ¿Cómo os conocísteis? ¿De qué hablábais? ¡Dime!

\- ¡Tengo un pub, hóstias!- Replicó Radamanthys profiriendo gestos de obviedad con sus manos.- Acostumbra a venir gente por aquí, y esta muchacha venía con sus amigos de vez en cuando...éso es todo. ¡No sé qué cojones quieres que te cuente!

\- ¡¿Con sus amigos?!- Insistía Kanon, cada vez más alterado.

\- ¡Sí Kanon! ¡Con sus amigos! No sé si recuerdas que la gente sale de fiesta acompañada normalmente.- Estas palabras, pronunciadas con un pequeño tinte de sorna, no sentaron muy bien a Kanon, y así mismo lo reflejó su mirada, que se achicó al instante mientras seguía observando a Radamanthys con intensidad.- Lo siento...- Se disculpó Rada inmediatamente, dándose cuenta que el tono usado sobraba.- ...pero es que preguntas obviedades.

\- Wyvern...si de verdad la conocías, y si conoces a sus amigos...te estás convirtiendo en testigo potencial del caso...Y no sé si te das cuenta de lo que ésto conlleva...- Concluyó Kanon sin dejar de mirarle, dando firmes golpecitos sobre los papeles del dosier con los dedos que seguían sujetando su cigarrillo.

Radamanthys enmudeció unos instantes, dando tiempo a su mente para hacer una rápida valoración de lo que acababa de escuchar, descubriendo las intenciones de Kanon, y alarmándose de repente.

\- ¡Ah, no! No pienso testificar nada en tu juicio. Yo no tengo nada que decir que pueda ser relevante. No me vas a llamar al estrado...

\- Si lo que tú puedas llegar a saber es relevante o no es algo que decidiré yo, Wyvern.- La seriedad que se había apoderado del rostro de Kanon no tenía nada que ver con la expresión de placer y relajación que había lucido sólo unos momentos atrás.

\- Bueno...quizás me confundo. Quizás la víctima no es la chica que yo creo...- Se justificó Radamanthys, en un intento desesperado de escapar de esa conversación.

\- ¡Venga ya! ¡No quieras zafarte del tema ahora! Tú mismo has dicho su nombre...- Seguía insistiendo Kanon, que había apoyado el brazo completamente sobre la mesa después de haber apagado el cigarrillo, inclinándose hacia Radamanthys con las líneas de su ceño un poco más relajadas, observándole con sincera necesidad.- Rada...no tengo nada para defender a mi cliente...y puede que aquí, justamente aquí- su mirada se alzó, paseándose alrededor de todo el espacio que les envolvía, y seguidamente acudió de nuevo a posarse sobre su amigo - hallemos un hilo del que poder tirar y sacar algo en claro...- Radamanthys le miraba con el rostro serio, sin ganas de ahondar mucho más en ese tema.- ¿No te interrogó la policía?

\- ¿Y por qué deberían haberlo hecho?- Protestó Rada.- Aquí no se cometió ningún crimen.

\- ¡No te hagas el estúpido, joder!

\- ¡No, Kanon! ¡Nadie vino a preguntarme nada!- Exclamó el Wyvern con notoria contrariedad, exhalando a la vez que hablaba la última bocanada de humo.- No entiendo a qué viene todo ésto ahora.

\- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? A esta chica alguien la asesinó, y si no es mi cliente obviamente tiene que ser alguien más. Me dices que la conoces, que frecuentaba el pub_

\- Yo no he dicho éso. He dicho que venía de vez en cuando.- Le rectificó Radamanthys, cortándole en seco sin poderse contener, haciendo que Kanon se enfureciera un poco más.

\- Bueno, pues "que venía de vez en cuando" junto con sus amigos...¿no crees que la persona que lo hizo y que sigue campando por la calle a sus anchas mientras mi chico está encerrado podría ser alguno de sus "supuestos" amigos? Por favor Rada...cuéntame todo lo que te venga a la mente sobre la muchacha y sus compañías...cualquier detalle, por insignificante que te parezca, puede ser una luz al final del túnel...

Las manos de Radamanthys acudieron a su cabeza y sacudieron sus cabellos enérgicamente al tiempo que soltaba un gruñido de rendición.

\- Está bien...- Dijo al fin, antes de hacerse con su nuevo vaso de Jack y beber un nutrido sorbo.- Te contaré todo lo que sepa, pero te advierto que no es mucho...- Añadió alzándose del banco para ir en busca de la camiseta que seguía olvidada en medio de la mesa de billar.- Es que no sé qué quieres que te diga...- La camiseta ya había vuelto a cubrir su cuerpo, pero Radamanthys no se acercó de nuevo al banco dónde permanecía Kanon, sino que se apoyó otra vez contra el billar mientras se cruzaba de brazos y estudiaba a Kanon desde la pequeña distancia.- A ver...dispara.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que la viste? ¿O que te fijaste en ella?- Atacó Kanon de inmediato, sacando una maltrecha libreta del interior de su mochila, la cuál abrió con tosquedad buscando una página limpia dónde anotar. La necesidad de conseguir un bolígrafo tampoco se hizo esperar, pero resultando completamente infructuosa.- Mierda...¿dónde lo habré puesto?

Kanon buscaba y rebuscada dentro de la mochila, y luego sus manos pasaron a comprobar los bolsillos superiores de esa camisa que aún seguía desabotonada, sin darse cuenta que Radamanthys se había acercado a la barra para conseguir uno, el cuál se lo tendió sin decir nada.

\- Ah, gracias...- El pulgar accionó la parte superior del boli, y por incercia hizo unos garabatos para comprobar que funcionara.

\- La primera vez que la vi fue hace meses.- Dijo el Wyvern, manteniéndose en pie frente a Kanon.- Fue cuando decidí empezar a hacer noches temáticas en el pub.

\- ¿Noches temáticas? ¿A qué te refieres con ésto?- Preguntó Kanon, alzando la vista con las cejas enarcadas en señal de incomprensión.

\- Sí...noches de fin de semana dedicadas a un tipo de música en concreto, o a una época...- Kanon seguía mirándole con expresión de perplejidad, y Radamanthys no dudó en responderle con un tono que escondía un poco de impaciencia ante la muda interrogación de su amigo.- A ver, el pub no iba como me esperaba...con éso de la crisis y toda la mierda que conlleva la gente dejó de acudir, y pensé que si empezaba a hacer algo diferente quizás atraería a más clientes.

\- Sigue...

\- Una de las ideas que se me ocurrió, con la ayuda de Valentine, fue hacer noches dedicadas a la música "gótica". Él puso carteles en los alrededores del campus univeristario donde estudia, y realizamos la primera de esas noches. La verdad es que yo no me esperaba que tuviera mucho éxito, pero Valentine insistía en que saldría bien, ya que mucha gente con este tipo de gustos musicales no encuentra muchos locales dónde poder disfrutarlos. Y tuvo razón. Esa noche se llenó el pub, y entre toda la gente que vino estaba esta muchacha.

\- Pandora. Vamos a llamarla por su nombre.- Aclaró Kanon, que ya había anotado unas cuantas cosas.

\- Bien...pues Pandora acudió con un grupo de gente, todos vestidos con ropajes góticos, sí...góticos. No sé otra manera de definirlo. A fin de cuentas, en estas noches es habitual que la gente se vista con ropajes de la época o de la temática en cuestión.

\- ¿Todo su círculo era gente joven como ella?

Radamanthys, que había dejado que su hombro se recargara contra uno de los postes de madera que hacían de división de las zonas de las mesas y los bancos, estaba cruzado de brazos, y sus hombros se encogieron levemente al tiempo que pensaba la respuesta mientras su mirada se perdía en el infinito.

\- No sé Kanon...había de todo...

-¡Piensa más, joder!- Se impacientó Kanon, que empezaba a sentir como la sangre hervía entre la adrenalina desatada de la emoción.- ¿No tienes fotos? ¿Imágenes? Algo...

\- Espera...- Dijo Radamanthys, deshaciendo su posición y andando de nuevo hacia la barra, tras la cuál se perdió camino del almacén, desde dónde emergió de nuevo con una cámara fotográfica en las manos.- Creo que sí que se hicieron fotos de la noche...Tenía la idea de actualizar la web del pub con imágenes de los diferentes eventos, pero aún no me he puesto a ello...

\- Trae.- Ordenó Kanon, que alargó su brazo para arrancar la cámara de las manos del Wyvern y empezar a ver las imágenes.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Ésto es privado!

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo que encuentre algo que no quieres que vea?- Dijo Kanon, observando al Wyvern con diversión, ofreciéndole su pícara sonrisa.

\- Qué imbécil que eres...- Le espetó Rada, resignándose ante la situación.- No lo digo por éso, sino porqué hay un montón de fotos y no sabrás dónde buscar.

Kanon empezó a pasar todo un seguido de imágenes que no tenían nada que ver con una fiesta oscura o gótica, hallando en primer lugar fotos de gente vestida al estilo setentero, y más adelante fotos de grupos de personas bailando "Country".

\- ¡¿Pero qué es ésto?! ¿Hasta estos niveles has caído, Rada?

\- Ya te dije que quería aumentar la clientela...- Refunfuñó el Wyvern, que aprovechó el descuido de Kanon para arrebatarle la cámara e ir directo dónde les interesaba, encontrando al fin las fotos de esa noche, y recordando que había una donde justamente aparecía él con Pandora al lado.- Mira, son a partir de aquí hacia atrás...- Añadió tendiendo de nuevo la cámara a Kanon.

Kanon empezó a observarlas con atención, sorprendiéndose de la que mostraba a Pandora al lado exterior de la barra, posando junto a Radamanthys, mirándole con...admiración. Sí...admiración podría ser una de las palabras para definir la luz que había en los violetas ojos de Pandora.

\- Rada...esta foto...parece que os conozcáis más de lo que me cuentas. ¿Te has fijado cómo te miraba?- Inquirió Kanon, fijando su mirada sobre Radamanthys.- Parece que esté colgada de ti...¿te la tirabas y no me lo quieres decir?

\- ¡No!

\- Wyvern...

\- ¡Que no, joder!- Se desesperó Radamanthys, sintiéndose acusado sin razón.- Y si lo hubiera hecho, ¿qué? ¡¿Acaso tengo que pasarte el parte de lo que hago o dejo de hacer?!- La manera en que lo estaba estudiando Kanon le inquietaba sin medida, y no le gustaba nada que una simple imagen formara en la mente de Kanon toda una serie de especulaciones que no conducían a ningún lado.

\- No...no tienes que darme explicaciones de nada, pero en su mirada hay...devoción...La tenías en el bote ¿eh?

\- ¡Era muy joven!

\- ¡¿Y qué?! Ni que nosotros fuéramos abuelos...¡Que sólo tenemos treinta y cinco años, Wyvern!

\- Bueno...es posible que se hubiera encariñado un poco de mí, pero nunca le di pie a nada, ni la vi fuera del pub. Debes creerme, Kanon.- Se defendió Radamanthys, sintiendo que los ojos del gemelo empezaban a mirarle acusadores.

\- Vale, te creo. No te preocupes...- La verde mirada de Kanon volvió a la pequeña pantalla de la cámara y sus dedos siguieron pasando imagen tras imagen, buscando hallar a Ikki oculto entre ellas.- Mierda...las fotos no dicen mucho tampoco...

\- Puede que aún conserve los vídeos de seguridad de esos meses, ahora que lo pienso...- Dijo Radamanthys, con semblante serio y pensativo.

\- ¡¿Tienes un circuito cerrado de cámaras de seguridad?! ¡¿Y no me lo dices hasta ahora?!

\- Claro, lo instalé para cubrirme las espaldas...Si te fijas bien aquí hay una, más allá otra...- Se explicaba el inglés, señalando con su dedo índice pequeñas esferas negras ubicadas en distintas zonas del techo.- Prácticamente no hay ni un punto ciego en todo el local.

\- ¿Y graban contínuamente?

\- Las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana.

En ese momento el silencio cayó pesado sobre ambos, que se miraron sin proferir palabra, siendo arropados únicamente por la nítida voz de Bono de U2, interpretando la triste "Sunday Bloody Sunday", cuyas palabras no eran nada adecuadas ante el descubrimiento que en secreto acababan de hacer los dos, haciendo que el Wyvern se sonrojara de vergüenza y que a Kanon se le escapara una incipiente risa que poco a poco fue aumentando hasta volverse totalmente descontrolada.

\- Maldita sea...tengo que borrar la última hora de grabación ¡ya!- Exclamó Radamanthys, apresurándose hacia el almacén, dónde tenía un pequeño cubículo que usaba de improvisado despacho para los asuntos del local.

Kanon no podía parar de reír, olvidándose por un momento del caso mientras se imaginaba protagonizando un video de alto voltaje que seguramente triumfaría si se subía a la red. Alzándose del banco y sintiendo como su estómago dolía por el desenfrenado ataque de risa que estaba sufriendo siguió los pasos del Wyvern, hallándolo sentado en una roñosa silla de despacho, buscando frente a un pantalla de ordenador la parte de la grabación de esa noche que era de imperiosa necesidad borrar.

\- ¡No lo borres, Rada! ¡Lo podríamos subir a internet para el disfrute de más gente!

\- ¡Cállate, Kanon! Ésto no tiene gracia...- El sofocamiento que sufría Radamanthys no tenía precio, y la risa de Kanon cada vez era más intensa.- Debo borrarlo antes que pueda verlo nadie más...- Los dedos accionaban los botones del teclado con nerviosismo, hasta que las imágenes retrocedieron hasta el inicio de su particular batalla que sólo ellos dos libraron sobre la mesa del billar.

\- ¡Déjalo, Rada! ¡Veámoslo un rato!

\- ¡¿Tú estás demente o qué?! - Se exasperó Radamanthys.- ¡No quiero verme así!

\- Vaya, vaya...¿no quieres ser testigo de tu propio desenfreno? Porqué la verdad es que te lo has tomado con ganas ¿me equivoco?- El Wyvern hacía como que no le escuchaba, pero la voz de Kanon tras su oreja, y el malintencionado siseo de su aliento en su nuca no eran fáciles de evadir.- ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no...ya me entiendes...que no_

\- ¡Cállate de una puta vez, Kanon!- Ordenó Rada, al tiempo que se volvía hacia él y le fulminaba con la mirada.- No cambias...nunca lo vas a hacer ¿verdad? Siempre menospreciando y riéndote de los demás...- Kanon enmudeció de repente, siendo plenamente consciente que ésas últimas palabras no hacían falta, y el jocoso tono usado para darles voz, tampoco.- Cuando actúas así recuerdo porqué me largué de tu vida, y parece ser que a tí todo sigue sin importarte una mierda.

\- Rada_

\- ¡Ni Rada ni hóstias!

\- Lo siento...de verdad...No debí hablarte así...- Murmuró Kanon sinceramente arrepentido y algo sorprendido por el iracundo momento que estaba cruzando el Wyvern.

\- No es suficiente con herir a la gente y luego decir "lo siento". Llega un momento que ésto ya no vale...- Su ambarina mirada observaba a Kanon con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza, y seguidamente decidió cortar el contacto visual para posarse de nuevo sobre la pantalla del ordenador, profiriendo otras maldiciones. - ¡Y este puto vídeo no se puede borrar! Se necesita una clave secreta que sólo se obtiene a través de la empresa que instaló el circuito...¡Mierda!

\- Rada...lo siento...- Pero Radamanthys parecía ignorarle a conciencia, apagando la pantalla y así viendo desaparecer esas tórridas escenas de frente sus ojos.- Rada...perdóname...

\- ¿Otra vez?- Inquirió el rubio, que había apoyado sus codos sobre la mesa, cruzando los brazos ahí mismo al tiempo que giraba levemente su rostro para lanzar una afilada mirada de desaprobación hacia Kanon.

\- Estoy nervioso y angustiado por el caso...Y me siento muy solo ante todo ésto, Rada...

\- Ya lo sé. ¿Y te has parado a pensar alguna vez el por qué? ¿Por qué estás solo ante todo?

\- Cada día de mi vida desde hace diez años.- Respondió con un hilo de voz.- Y no merezco otra cosa, Wyvern...

Radamanthys le dedicó una larga mirada en silencio, percibiendo un atisbo de humedad formarse en los ojos de Kanon, que parecían estar andando unos caminos lejanos en el tiempo.

\- ¿Cuándo lo superarás, Kanon? ¿Cuándo te empezarás a perdonar?- Inquirió el inglés con tristeza, alzándose de la silla y quedando frente a él.

\- ¿Realmente crees que hay perdón para mí? ¿Crees que algún día podré olvidar que la vida de dos criaturas se truncó una mañana de lunes porqué yo me había pasado la noche de fiesta y bebiendo?

La mirada de Kanon cada vez lucía más acuosa y toda la fachada de arrogancia y menosprecio que tanto le gustaba mostrar parecía estar derrumbándose sin remedio.

\- Ya te lo dije, Kanon...No importa cuánto más sigas torturándote...la vida de esos chiquillos no volverá. Y sólo sé que si no empiezas tú a respetarte un poco más, lo que hagamos los demás por tí no servirá de nada. Y la paciencia de los demás no es infinita...- Kanon se sumió en el más absoluto silencio mientras Radamanthys se mostraba tan llano y sincero como siempre había sido con él.- Ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno...¡aprovéchala! ¡Lucha para hacerte valer de una puñetera vez!- La mano de Radamanthys viajó hasta el hombro de Kanon, apoyándose en él, transmitiéndole calidez a través del afectivo contacto.- Y quizás tengas razón...quizás en las grabaciones encontremos algo que arroje luz sobre tu caso.- Concluyó, cambiando abruptamente el rumbo de su sentido discurso.

-¿"Encontremos" acabas de decir?

Radamanthys suspiró sonoramente encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Qué remedio, soy así de idiota.- Una necesaria sonrisa acudió al rescate de ese triste y tenso momento, y rápidamente Wyvern apartó la mano del hombro de Kanon, guardándose ambas dentro de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, que aún lucían a medio abrochar.- Pero no lo haremos hoy.

-¿Por qué?

\- ¡Son las tres de la madrugada! ¿no te parece que nos convendría descansar un poco?

Kanon también suspiró, pero él con resignación, reconociendo la razón en las palabras de Radamanthys.

\- Está bien...

\- Mañana a primera hora nos vemos aquí mismo y empezamos con las grabaciones.

\- ¿Te importa que cite también aquí a Marin? Es mi colaboradora en el caso...

\- En absoluto.

\- Gracias Wyvern...

Kanon sintió la necesidad de acercarse a su amigo y regalarle un íntimo abrazo que nada tendría que ver con los compartidos esa misma noche, pero un extraño apocamiento le detuvo. Una timidez nacida de la claridad de sus emociones, y de la enorme dificultad que Kanon tenía de rendirse a ellas con transparencia y sinceridad.

Siendo Radamanthys el que iniciara el gesto por él. Abrazándose en silencio y complicidad. Enterrando en ese íntimo acto sus constantes guerras y contradicciones. Dejando que únicamente aflorara lo que siempre les había unido. Y lo que ninguno de los dos era capaz de olvidar.


	12. Formando equipo

Marin había bajado a "Piraeus", la parada de metro más cercana a la dirección que Kanon le había dado por teléfono esa misma mañana, sin darle más explicaciones del por qué debían encontrarse allí, y papel en mano andaba buscando el número indicado, no siendo necesario ubicarlo en las fachadas, ya que no muy lejos pudo divisar la inconfundible cabellera azulada de su compañero de trabajo. Kanon estaba sentado en los escalones de un viejo portal, con unas ojeras delineando su mirada que denotaban la falta de sueño de calidad que últimamente estaba acusando.

\- Buenos días, Marin.- Dijo cuando la vio, de pie frente a él, observándole con extrañeza.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, tan alejados del centro de la ciudad?

\- Trabajar, Marin...empezar a trabajar en serio.- Kanon quiso hacer el intento de esbozar una sonrisa, pero un incipiente y sonoro bostezo se lo impidió.

Marin hizo el ademán de replicar y proferir una de sus habituales quejas, pero el sonido de una gran moto llegando a sus espaldas y parando el motor justo detrás de ella hizo que Kanon se alzara con pesadez de su improvisado asiento de piedra.

\- Siento llegar tarde.- Se disculpó una voz masculina, ahogada por la protección del casco, que de inmediato fue apartado de la rubia y siempre alborotada cabeza de Rhadamanthys.- Tú debes ser Marin ¿no?- Rhadamanthys le tendió la mano enfundada en guantes de cuero, y Marin la estrechó con timidez y cierto reparo, mirando a ambos hombres intermitentemente sin entender absolutamente nada.- Yo soy Rhadamanthys, amigo de este impresentable y propietario de este pub.- Añadió con un alzamiento de su mentón que indicó las puertas del pub de estilo inglés que lucía el nombre "The Wyvern's Cave".- Y no tengo cafetera, así que Kanon, te toca ir a por algo de cafeína al bar de la esquina.- Concluyó con unas energías que Kanon no sabía de dónde sacaba, menos después de la noche que ambos habían compartido dentro de esas paredes.

\- ¡Sí, ¿y qué más?!

\- Trae algo para comer también.- Respondió el apuesto inglés mientras aseguraba la moto, bajo la atenta mirada de Marin.- Después de todo me lo debes ¿no te parece? - Añadió, guiñándole un ojo que sólo Kanon vio.

\- Está bieeen. Ahora vuelvo...

Rhadamanthys abrió las puertas del local y entró sin vacilar, pero Marin seguía congelada en mitad de la acera, soltando mudos murmullos de incomprensión.

\- Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí fuera, pero no creo que sea lo más cómodo...

\- Perdona, pero no entiendo nada...- Dijo al fin, adentrándose con dudas al local, observando la oscuridad que parecía perenne en ese lugar.- No nos conocemos, no sé qué hago en un bar de copas a primera hora de la mañana y menos aún que Kanon le diga a ésto "trabajar"...

\- ¿No te ha contado nada Kanon?- Inquirió Rhadamanthys mientras dejaba el casco sobre la barra y se deshacía de su chaqueta de cuero, fiel servidora del estilo rockero. La leve negación que Marin realizó con su cabeza fue suficiente para responder.- No sé de qué me extraño...Bueno, ahora cuando vuelva que te lo explique, al fin y al cabo yo también estoy aquí por su culpa cuando debería estar durmiendo tranquilamente en mi casa.

El Wyvern se fue al almacén dejando a Marin sola en medio de la sala, la cuál empezó a estudiar con atención, fijándose en la mesa de billar dónde parecía que una partida se había dejado a medias, y los restos de bebidas olvidadas en una mesa rodeada en tres partes por cómodos bancos, justo al lado de la pared. Su mirada seguía paseándose curiosa por todos los rincones que le ofrecía ese nuevo espacio, hasta que inevitablemente se achicó debido al azote de luz artificial que invadió todo el local. Acto seguido Rhadamanthys salió del almacén cargando con él lo que parecía una carpeta y un ordenador portátil con todo tipo de cables colgando de sus clavijas. Unos cables que rápidamente fueron conectados a una de las grandes televisiones que había en las paredes y dónde se proyectaban vídeos musicales cuando el pub estaba abierto. Marin no sabía muy bien qué hacer, y optó por acercarse un poco a Rhadamanthys, que había prendido el ordenador y comprobaba que el contenido del escritorio de la pantalla se reflejara en la gran televisión.

\- Rhadamanthys...

\- Puedes llamarme Rada si quieres. Es más corto.- Le informó con afable tono de voz, mirándola un segundo con semblante serio, que se aurugaba como el estado natural de su apuesto rostro.

\- Rada...¿Hace mucho que os conocéis...Kanon y tú?

\- Sí...más de media vida. Estudiamos juntos la secundaria, cuando mi familia se mudó a la ciudad. También conozco a su hermano, pero nunca fuimos tan amigos Saga y yo como sí lo fui con Kanon.

\- Ahá...y...- Marin había comprobado que Rhadamanthys era un tipo sencillo y cercano y que, aunque adusto, se mostraba amable y transparente, así que decidió aplacar con él las dudas que constantemente le despertaba Kanon.- Y...él...¿siempre ha sido así? - Inquirió, mirando de refilón la puerta de entrada para referirse al ausente abogado.

\- Así ¿cómo?- Se interesó Rhadamanthys, observándola de reojo un instante antes de volver a centrarse en la pantalla del ordenador.

\- Así...como es él...despreocupado, arrogante...Despectivo...

El Wyvern se detuvo en sus tareas al escuchar la exacta definición que Marin había hecho de su amigo con pocas palabras, y con tristeza respondió.

\- No. No siempre fue así.

\- Y...entonces...¿por qué cambió?

Un profundo suspiro acudió a llenar el pecho de Rhadamanthys, que con gestos cuidados se volteó hacia Marin y tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

\- Mira Marin...éso es algo que te lo tiene que contar él. Yo no soy nadie para hablar en su nombre...Sólo puedo decirte que pese a la fachada que muestra, en el fondo es un buen tipo.

Marin se quedó pensativa ante el nuevo misterio que acababa de plantearle Rhadamanthys, pero las puertas abriéndose de repente y luego cerrándose entre un innecesario estruendo le sacó de sus divagaciones.

\- ¡Bueno, cafés y croissanes para todos!- Exclamó la voz de Kanon, acercándose a la barra decidido.- ¡Para que no os quejéis más!

Definitivamente la oportunidad de desvelar las dudas de Marin se acababa de esfumar entre el humo que surgía de los vasos de plástico que guardaban el café, dispuestos en una improvisada bandeja de cartón y entre el aroma del desayuno recién horneado. La verdad era que aquellos aromas tan apetecibles se volvieron irresistibles, y los tres no pudieron hacer otra cosa que atacar las pastas y los cafés con ansias.

\- ¿Lista para una sesión de vídeos calientes y sugerentes, última tendencia en la red?- Dijo Kanon con la voz deformada por estar masticando el croissan, mirando de refilón a Rhadamanthys con aire divertido, sonriendo para sus adentros al ser testigo de la mirada asesina que en silencio le mandaba su amigo.

\- ¡Kanon, por favor! Estás de broma, ¿no?- Se enfadó Marin.- Ésto no es serio...

\- Claro que está de broma.- Se apresuró a intervenir Rhadamanthys.- Vamos a ver las grabaciones de seguridad del pub de unos meses atrás.- La carpeta que había salido del almacén bajo sus manos se abrió, y entre un montón de pósters de distintos eventos apareció el cartel que anunciaba la primera de las noches "góticas" realizadas al bar. Rhadamanthys se fijó en la fecha y seguidamente la buscó en el ordenador, hallando la filmación que casaba con el día en cuestión.

Marin seguía muda, comiendo el croissan con más educación que la que mostraban sus acompañantes, deslizando su mirada de uno al otro con tremenda cara de incomprensión.

\- La víctima de nuestro caso acudía aquí.- Aclaró al fin Kanon.- Y creemos que en las grabaciones podemos encontrar algo que nos ayude a defender a nuestro chaval. Algo que lo exculpe. No sé...debemos encontrar lo que sea dónde podamos agarrarnos, Marin.

Finalmente la joven abogada había comprendido el misterio que encerraba su inusual punto de trabajo, y con la seriedad estricta y necesaria requerida por su trabajo asintió sin rechistar.

\- Pues allá vamos.- Puntualizó Rhadamanthys, accionando el primer video de todos.- Lo pasaré deprisa hasta que empiece a llegar las personas que nos interesan ¿de acuerdo?

Las imágenes se fueron sucediendo rápidamente, hasta que el bar se empezó a llenar de gente, y entre los presentes apareció Pandora, rodeada de un grupo de amigos que lo único que hacían era pasar un rato de diversión. Kanon y Marin intentaban hallar entre todas las personas a su cliente, pero no aparecía por ningún lado. Y tampoco se apreciaba nada extraño en el comportamiento de los presentes.

Ése fue el vídeo de la primera noche, y visto sus esperanzas de hallar algo relevante truncadas decidieron pasar al de la segunda noche temática dedicada a la música que deleita los oídos de los seguidores de la subcultura gótica. Las nuevas imágenes se presentaban tan normales como las primeras, y todos estaban a punto de rendirse en sus empeños cuando por la puerta apareció un hombre alto, con cabello claro, de mediana edad...quizás unos cincuenta, vestido con suma elegancia pero normal, para nada adecuado al tema de la fiesta, el cuál se acercó a Pandora y quiso sacarla de allí, en contra de las evidentes negaciones de la chica a obedecerle.

\- Marin...este hombre...

\- Es el que estaba junto con tu hermano antes de la vista...Y además, es que me parece conocido...Ya me dio esa impresión cuando le vimos en el juzgado...

\- Debe ser el padre de la muchacha...¡Rada, pon pausa!- Rhadamanthys obedeció en silencio, y tanto Kanon como Marin hicieron el inútil ademán de inclinarse hacia adelante, como si así consiguieran apreciar mejor la imagen.- Sí...es él...

\- ¿Habéis encontrado algo?- Preguntó Rada, contagiándose de una extraña emoción.

\- Dale al "play" otra vez, veamos qué hacen...

El hombre forcejeó con la chica, e intentó sacarla del lugar, pero todos los amigos que la rodeaban se lo impidieron, auyéntandole sin compasión, riéndose de él a la cara, igual que hacía Pandora. Una vez el hombre hubo desaparecido de la escena, la guasa les duró un rato, ya que se podía apreciar en sus gestos que se mofaban de las inútiles acciones de ese hombre, que había parecido un poco nervioso y contrariado.

Kanon no pudo evitar fijarse dónde estaba Rhadamanthys en el momento que se produjo ese altercado, y lo descubrió en una esquina de la barra hablando con íntima proximidad con un cliente.

\- ¡Rada! ¡Se te monta un follón en el pub y tú ¿qué haces?! ¡Flirtear con los clientes!- Le espetó Kanon sin venir a cuento, con un tinte de molestia en su tono.- ¿Te parece normal estar ahí en un rincón pasando de todo?

\- ¡Oye! ¡Que no hubo sangre! Fue una discusión que se produjo en el otro extremo de la sala. ¡¿Cómo lo iba a ver?! Además, estaba oscuro, la música alta...te recuerdo que estamos viendo ésto en "visión nocturna"...¡Por éso lo ves tú tan claro! Además, en mi pub yo hablo con quién me da la gana ¿entiendes?.

\- ¡Bueno, vale! Haya paz...- Intervino Marin.- Volvamos a lo que nos interesa, que es la aparición de ese hombre. Lo que está claro es que ese hombre, el cuál vimos ayer junto con Saga y suponiendo que sea el padre, se ha tomado todos los esfuerzos del mundo para alejar a su hija de un círculo que no le gusta. Lo que vemos en el vídeo es un comportamiento normal del grupo, pero quizás formen parte de algo más grande y ese hombre lo sepa y desapruebe...se me sigue ocurriendo alguna organización de culto satánico...o algo así...y sólo acudían aquí para divertirse como lo hace todo el mundo.- Después de soltar todas sus suposiciones sin apenas respirar, Marin calló, y una vez hubo acabado con otro sorbo de café sin dejar de observar la pantalla, prosiguió.- No sé...quizás sólo estoy diciendo sandeces...

\- No Marin...no vas mal...- Dijo Kanon, con la vista también fija en el vídeo.- Quizás "The Wivern's Cave" es un portal...

\- ¿Un portal?- Se extrañó Rhadamanthys.

\- Sí...el acceso a un mundo más desconocido y oscuro...el acceso a una dimensión que debemos descubrir...- Kanon hablaba como si estuviera en trance, y Marin y Rhadamanthys compartieron unas miradas de misteriosa expectación ante los derroteros que había empezado a seguir la mente de su colega.- Rada...para este viernes organizarás otra noche de éstas.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No hay tiempo de aquí al viernes!

\- ¡Pues lo encontrarás! Que te ayude tu "amiguito". - Le ordenó Kanon, recreándose en el tono usado en la última palabra.

\- ¡No hables así de Valentine! No te ha hecho nada.

\- No me cae bien. Y sé que yo a él tampoco. Pero da igual, que te ayude a montarlo sea como sea. Quizás con un poco de suerte el entorno de Pandora acude de nuevo y nosotros estaremos aquí y les investigaremos.

\- Kanon...creo que ésto no nos compete a nosotros...- Dijo Marin con temor.

\- Si tenemos que esperar que la policía lo haga por nosotros ya podemos ir tomando asiento, y que sea bien cómodo. Sé quién lleva la investigación y precisamente por ésto lo digo. Además...la vida de un chico está en nuestras manos ¿recuerdas?

\- ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! ¿Pero qué quieres hacer?

\- Observarles, estudiarles, y si hace falta, infiltrarnos en su grupo.

Marin palideció al momento, y Rhadamanthys se atragantó con el último sorbo de café que había decidido tomar en el momento menos adecuado.

\- ¡Estás loco, Kanon!- Le replicó Rhadamanthys, pasándose el dorso de la mano por sus labios y así limpiar el inicio de un pequeño desastre.- ¿Cómo pretendes infiltrarte? ¿No te das cuenta que te pueden reconocer? Si siguen el caso de quién asesinó a su amiga te van a reconocer, ya sea por ti mismo o por tu parecido con Saga.

\- ¿Y quién ha dicho que me infiltre yo?

Kanon calló, mirando con seriedad a sus acompañantes. Una seriedad que Marin no le conocía, y que Rhadamanthys hacía años que no le recordaba.

\- ¡No, no, no!- Se exasperó Rhadamanthys, leyendo las intenciones detrás de la mirada de Kanon.- ¡Ni hablar! Además, si realmente son adoradores satánicos o algo así, puede ser muy peligroso. No hay que jugar con los temas que te conectan con el supuesto "más allá".

\- No tenemos otra opción. Marin...eres perfecta para ésto. Ve buscándote ropa adecuada, y mentalízate que vienen curvas.- Acotó Kanon, haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de su amigo.

\- ¡De verdad que estás completamente loco, Kanon! ¡Tu amigo tiene razón! ¡¿Cómo vamos a hacer algo así?! Yo tengo un hijo pequeño, no sé si lo recuerdas...¡¿Cómo pretendes que me ponga en riesgo en una situación así?!

\- Precisamente porque tienes un hijo deberías ser más comprensiva, Marin...- Le dijo Kanon, mirándola directamente dentro de sus asustados ojos.- Si tu hijo alguna vez se hallara en la situación de nuestro cliente querrías que quién tuviera la oportunidad hiciera todo lo posible por ahorrarle la cárcel ¿me equivoco?

Marin había contraído su fino entrecejo, y le devolvía una mirada que quería denotar seguridad, pero que sólo transmitía temor. Y frustración.

\- A ésto que estás haciendo conmigo se le llama manipulación, Kanon...y de la más baja que te puedas encontrar...

\- ¡Vamos Marin! ¡Lo puedes hacer! Sólo para tantear el grupo, el ambiente que se llevan entre manos, las peculiaridades de la gente...únicamente con que te llegue una frase, una acción, algo que nos indique que puede que tengan algo turbio que esconder...sólo éso nos bastará para empezar a desmenuzar el embrollo.- Insistía Kanon, suavizando su voz y moldeando su mirada para convertirla en todo lo irresistible que sabía que podía ser.- Además...Rhadamanthys será tu apoyo. No voy a permitir que lo hagas sola.

\- ¡Y una mierda!

\- Anoche me dijiste que me ayudarías, Rada...

\- ¡Claro! ¡Con lo de los vídeos! ¡¿No te parece suficiente ayuda?!- El cabreo de Rhadamanthys estaba yendo en aumento a una velocidad peligrosa, y Kanon lo sabía.

\- Rada...no podemos dejar a Marin sola ante todo...Debe haber alguien que esté a su lado, y que la proteja si las cosas van mal...

\- ¡No,no, si me parece cojonudo! ¡Ya das por hecho que las cosas van a ir mal!

Y en ese momento Kanon se olvidó de Marin y no dudó en apoyar su mano sobre el hombro de Rhadamanthys con un afecto que su compañera tampoco nunca le había conocido.

\- Rada, por favor...necesito que me ayudes...- Sus miradas se unieron en una atmósfera de intimidad y antigua complicidad imposible de eludir.- Y yo estaré con vosotros...sólo que el "público" no me verá...

Rhadamanthys arrugó su ceño y apartó la mirada durante un largo instante mientras su mandíbula se cerraba con fuerza repetidas veces, gesto que se apreciaba en la sutil contracción de los músculos de sus facciones.

\- Está bien...lo haré.- Aceptó al fin, alzando la vista de nuevo.- Pero a la mínima cosa que vea que no me guste lo cortaremos en seco. Lo último que me falta es meterme en follones.

Kanon suspiró con alivio y esbozó su media sonrisa, ésa que sabía que pese al transcurso de los años seguía cautivando a su siempre más que amigo, y la mano que aún seguía sobre el hombro de Rhadamanthys viajó hacia su mejilla y le regaló unos afectuosos golpecitos.

\- Gracias, tío.

\- Sólo dámelas si tu locura sale bien, Kanon...

\- Bueno, tú también deberás buscarte ropa mejor. Que vengas con una lengua estampada en la camiseta como ésta que llevas hoy no creo que sea adecuado del todo.

\- Y encima te metes con los Rolling...y éso que se les conoce como "Their Satanic Majesties"...¡qué más adecuado que ésto!


	13. El café sabe amargo

_Instituto de Medicina Forense_

La mañana se presentaba tranquila. No había transcurrido ningún tipo de accidente que hubiera enturbiado la noche, así que no había ninguna autopsia pendiente que robara la tranquilidad de los profesionales la vida de los cuáles siempre estaba atada a las muertes ajenas. Todo transcurría extrañamente calmado entre esas paredes de color apagado y olor a desinfectante y soledad. Todo menos la mente de Shaka, sumida en un bullício de remordimientos y frustraciones con las que cada día le resultaba más difícil convivir.

Frente a sus ojos resplandecía el informe que debía ser entregado esa misma mañana al juez. Un accidente. Éso era lo que había ocasionado la muerte de los dos ocupantes de un coche que se salió de la carretera y que ardió entre las llamas nacidas de su propio combustible. No había nada extraño en ello. Nada que indujera a que las víctimas no hubieran muerto al acto calcinadas. Pero el informe debía ser redactado de todas formas, y entregado esa misma mañana sin falta. Un informe que Shaka ya tenía terminado desde la tarde anterior, y que aún seguía reflejado frente a su vista cansada.

\- Shaka, ¿me acompañas a la cafetería?- Mu estaba sentado a la mesa ubicada frente a Shaka, y la inactividad de la mañana le estaba induciendo un sueño y un aburrimiento que podrían convertirse en letales si no hacía nada al respecto. Pero Shaka no le atendía. Mu incluso empezaba a temer que su presencia había pasado completamente inadvertida durante las horas que ya habían compartido de trabajo esa misma mañana. - Shaka...¿me oyes?...Shaka...

\- ¿Mmmh?- Pesadamente Shaka alzó la vista, descubriendo a su colega y amigo de pie frente a él.- Perdona Mu...¿qué me decías?

\- Que si bajas conmigo a la cafetería.

\- Ah, no...no puedo...Debo terminar este informe antes del mediodía.

\- Lo tienes terminado desde ayer. No has hecho otra cosa que cambiarle el estilo de la fuente en lo que llevamos de mañana.- Shaka le observó con semblante serio antes de volver la vista a la pantalla del ordenador, reconociendo en silencio que Mu tenía razón.- Vamos abajo, nos vendrá bien un poco de distracción...

Shaka suspiró en silencio, y por enésima vez seleccionó todo el texto y volvió a adjudicarle la opción Arial, cambiando así la última elección que había llevado a cabo.

\- Está bien. Vamos.

Una vez en la gran sala que era la cafetería del centro eligieron una de las mesas contiguas a los grandes ventanales, desde dónde se podía apreciar una selecta vista de la ciudad que se extendía a su alrededor. Mu hablaba alegremente de asuntos triviales, y a veces tan necesarios para escapar de la realidad que les envolvía contínuamente entre esas paredes estériles de toda vida, pero la mente de Shaka parecía estar muy lejos de las palabras que le compartía su amigo.

\- Oye...¿me puedes decir qué te ocurre de una vez? Hace días que estás más callado de lo normal...

\- No me ocurre nada, Mu. Solamente que empiezo a necesitar vacaciones, éso es todo.- Mintió Shaka, intentando esbozar una forzada sonrisa.

\- ¿Necesitas vacaciones y te apuntas voluntario a todas las guardias de fin de semana? ¿Cómo se entiende éso? La gente se mata para tener el fin de semana libre, y tú eres el único que parece preferir pasar los domingos entre soledad y muertos en vez de en casa y con compañía.

\- A veces en casa hay más compañía de la que uno podría desear.- Sentenció con frialdad, buscando con su azul mirada refugio en el periódico del día que descansaba sobre la mesa, fingiendo leer con interés las notícias y así dar por concluída una conversación que no estaba con ánimos siquiera de empezar.

El silencio se adueñó de Shaka, y Mu lo respetó. Cómo hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado a hacer. Sabía que algo le pasaba a su compañero de estudios y ahora de trabajo, el cuál hacía años que encajaba en la definición de amigo, y sabía que insistirle en algo que no quería compartir era una tarea ardua e inútil. Shaka se había convertido en el confidente de la mayoría de los colegas con los que compartían profesión, pero rara vez eran sus labios los que expresaran palabras de queja o preocupación. Su calmado y sereno carácter daban confianza a todos aquellos que necesitaban vomitar todas las neuras cotidianas que vivían en su día a día, y siempre se hallaba en él un consejo práctico, un rato de atención y afables palabras de ánimos. Pero nunca era Shaka el que buscara cribar los resentimientos de su alma con los demás. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie parecía querer darse cuenta que Shaka también era tan humano como todos ellos. Distante, espiritual, calmado, seguro...y pese a todas estas cualidades que hacían de su alma una quimera casi inalcanzable, también humano. Lleno de incesantes dudas sobre todo. Magistral mago de sus inseguridades más mundanas. Y últimamente, torturado por la culpa. Esa misma que le hacía querer estar al lado de Saga, y la que cada vez le alejaba más de él, y de la nociva presencia en la que se había convertido su hermano gracias a su últimamente sobrealimentada soledad.

Ante las evidencias que mostraba Shaka de seguir confinando su intimidad, Mu optó por encauzar la agonizante conversación hacia otros terrenos más frívolos, con la intención de reavivarla y crear en ese espacio de descanso un momento ameno y de sana distracción. Pero Shaka seguía con la mente focalizada en la cena que tuvo que pasar la noche anterior. La cena que no pudo eludir, y donde tuvo que compartir mesa con los dos. Una cena que a duras penas pudo pasar ligera a través del permanente nudo que la presencia de Kanon había atado a la boca de su estómago, y que se estrechaba más y más cada vez que Kanon le lanzaba una mirada de refilón, intencionadamente delineada por esa media sonrisa en la que cabía todo riesgo y todo temor.

Shaka era secretismo. Shaka era celoso de su intimidad e impecable protector de sus anhelos más profundos, y Kanon lo sabía. Y se divertía regodeándose en la sensación de poder que le ofrecía el secreto que ambos habían construído sobre los mullidos cojines del gran sofá, que en la corta distancia les seguía regalando las remanentes imágenes del fuego que se había apagado bajo su protección. Se revolcaba en la superior posición en la que se hallaba, poseyendo las palabras para dar vida a un secreto que no era sólo de Shaka. Y Shaka se maldecía. Se odiaba profundamente por haberse permitido ser débil y caer a las tentaciones que le ofreció ese hombre tan igual a Saga, y tan diferente al mismo tiempo. La alegre voz de Mu se había convertido en la sutil banda sonora de las culpas que no cesaban de reproducirse en las retinas de sus recuerdos. ¿Por qué Kanon no se había ido esa maldita tarde, cuando Saga tuvo que atender sus siempre inaplazables obligaciones? ¿Por qué tuvo que insistir en repetir el café por tercera vez? ¿Por qué le miraba con esa lujuria transitoria? Shaka se había decidido a levantar la mesa, deseando así escapar de ese bucle de no saber qué hacer ni qué decir sin la reconfortable presencia de Saga, pero esa tarde Kanon tenía ganas de jugar. Sus cobardes pasos hacia la cocina fueron seguidos, su imprescindible espacio personal invadido sin permiso, y la superfície de su coraza de protección mancillada abruptamente por un tacto indiscreto e irrespetuoso.

...

_\- Kanon...¿qué pretendes...?_

_\- Saga no está...y es una pena desaprovechar una preciosa tarde de domingo sin hacer nada ¿no te parece, Shaka?-_ _La abrumadora presencia de Kanon había conseguido arrinconar a Shaka contra la pared, dejándole desprovisto de toda escapatoria, incapaz de comprender por qué el gemelo de Saga se comportaba de esa manera tan directa y traidora._

_\- Apártate Kanon, por favor...yo amo a Saga.._

_\- Éso es algo que a mí no me incumbe, Shaka...- Un estudiado gesto apartó los rubios mechones que caían sobre la contraída frente de Shaka, despejando una azul mirada que empezaba a brillar de contradicción.- Y ahora dime que no te seduce el riesgo...- Las manos de Kanon se habían apoyado sobre la pared a ambos lados de la gacha cabeza de Shaka, cortando así cualquier posible vía de escapatoria._

_\- No me gustan estos juegos..._

_\- A todo el mundo le gusta sentirse "malvado" de vez en cuando, Shaka...- La manera en que la voz de Kanon pronunciaba su nombre no respondía al azar, sino a la destreza de sus pulidas artes de seducción que rara vez se veían ignoradas._

_\- A mí no me sirve, Kanon..._

_\- Pues imáginate que soy Saga...éso es...una versión "salvaje" de Saga...¿acaso no has fantaseado nunca con esta opción?_

_Shaka cerró la mandíbula con fuerza, evitando mirar directamente a los sedientos ojos de Kanon, que le desnudaban con descaro desde la inexistente distancia, desbocándole el corazón y secándole la garganta._

_\- Apártate, por favor...- Las manos de Shaka se apoyaron sobre el pecho de Kanon e intentaron ejercer presión para conseguir recuperar su robado espacio vital, pero las fuerzas parecían haber abandonado su voluntad más racional, convirtiéndose esa primera intención de conseguir libertad en una sensual carícia sobre un ancho pecho que, en vez de alejarse, se dejó caer más sobre él, propiciando que sus cuerpos se rozaran y sus respiraciones se mezclaran._

_\- Dímelo otra vez, Shaka...- Ronroneó Kanon, restregando su cadera de manera condenadamente sugerente contra el aprisionado cuerpo de Shaka.- Ruégame que me aparte...y lo haré..._

_Pero Shaka no lo hizo. Ninguna súplica más emergió de sus labios. Sólo un instintivo afianzamiento perpetrado con sus delicadas manos contra el trasero de Kanon, propiciando intensificar más la mortificante presión de sus encendidos cuerpos, rindiéndose al deseo y a la maquiavélica fantasía de imaginarse a Saga devorándole con pasión. Con esa pasión que le había conocido la primera noche que descubrieron sus cuerpos en una habitación de hotel, y que poco a poco se había ido perdiendo en la comodidad de saberse una presa capturada, domesticada y sumisa a la voluntad de quién se sabía triunfador de todos sus objetivos._

_Y luego el vacío. La culpa. Los instantáneos remordimientos que afloraron en el mismo momento que Shaka se apresuraba a vestirse de nuevo frente a la complacida mirada de Kanon, difuminada entre el humo de sus inseprables cigarrillos._

_\- Ésto ha sido un error...Saga...Saga no debe saberlo nunca, Kanon. No ha significado absolutamente nada ¿de acuerdo?_

_Una sarcástica risa de autosuficiencia mancilló el momento, embarrando aún más a Shaka en unos lodos entre los cuáles se estaba empezando a sentir atrapado._

_\- ¡Claro que no ha significado nada! ¿Acaso te crees que me he enamorado de tí?-_ _Otra fastidiosa carcajada estrujó más la creciente culpa de Shaka.- Sólo ha sido una manera más de llenar los minutos de las siempre aburridas tardes de domingo. Nada más._

_Shaka se acabó de vestir con prisas, y con un aspecto totalmente desaliñado y encantadoramente sugerente se acercó a la presencia de Kanon todavía sentada en el mullido sofá, observándole con dureza y frialdad, pronunciando el pacto que sellaría su secreto, y que no haría otra cosa que aumentar más el nacido malestar en la pura alma de quién se había convertido en un ser manipulado a traición._

_\- A partir de ahora actuaremos como si tú te hubieras ido hace rato y nada de ésto hubiera pasado._

_\- Por supuesto.- Otra larga calada secundó las palabras de Kanon, y la lenta exhalación del humo nubló su mirada de triunfo.- Para mí no será un problema. Ahora, la pregunta es ¿cómo lo conseguirás tú?_

_Y allí la rabia subió silenciosa y ácida por la garganta de Shaka, que le devolvió una fría mirada de indignación. Indignación hacia el irreverente comportamiento de Kanon. Indignación hacia la deslealtad que había nacido contra su más firme disciplina y razón._

...

Semanas hacía que Shaka no paraba de repetirse que éso no había significado nada. Que había sido un desliz fruto de la inconsciente indiferencia que desde hacía un tiempo le regalaba Saga, quién siempre tenía que ser la obra a admirar. Borrosos se habían convertido los momentos en que su razón se empezó a nublar con los desbocados latidos que su corazón fabricaba cada vez que un caso les unía de alguna manera. Lejos quedaban los días en los que Saga le había hecho sentir visible, importante, deseable...imprescindible. La sensación de vaciársele el estómago, de sentir como toda su razón se estremecía cuando el impecable fiscal le propuso ir a cenar como agradecimiento a la colaboración mostrada en un caso de homicidio resuelto favorablemente para él, se había perdido en los pliegues de los recuerdos que poco a poco iban careciendo de veracidad. La pasión consumida con insaciable apetito carnal pensadamente dignificada por el lujoso decorado de unas frías paredes de hotel, algo que el paso de los años y la aparición de la inevitable rutina difuminó.

Saga no le había dejado de amar. De éso no tenía la menor duda. Pero de lo que Shaka cada día adquiría más certeza era que la seguridad que comportaba estar a su lado día tras día le había convertido en algo por lo que ya no hacía falta luchar. Ya lo había conseguido. Ya dormía a su lado. Ya era otro triunfo  _suyo._ Y de nadie más.

Horas de meditación había dedicado para aplacar la ansiedad de un alma poco acostumbrada a lidiar con la oscuridad que reside bajo la piel humana. Horas de meditación infructuosas, inútiles y vanas. Horas de meditación dónde la única claridad que concebía era la constatación de otras de las diferencias a las que Kanon le había retado, dando nombre a la segunda y tercera de ellas: la espontaneidad con la que Kanon abordaba todos los momentos de su vida frente a los fríos cálculos que Saga ejercía sobre todos y cada uno de los movimientos que iban conformando sus días,...y el desprecio. El profundo desprecio que Kanon mostraba ante todo y todos los que le rodeaban, creyéndose con el derecho de hacer de todo un mundo al cuál podía manipular a voluntad, frente a las siempre correctas formas con las que Saga le había arropado desde que los caminos de sus vidas se unieron.

Shaka sabía que Saga era alguien que fácilmente se dejaba subyugar por su trabajo y por los éxitos que siempre obtenía con él, y era profundo conocedor de la imperiosa necesidad que tenía el gemelo elegido por él de sentirse el mejor en lo que concernía a su profesión. Ya lo conoció exitoso, y lo aceptó. Con sus virtudes y defectos. Con todas las consecuencias que su intachable personalidad acarreaba. Y por éso no había cesado de maldecirse día tras día después de haber sido tan ruin de dejarse seducir por aquél que hacía de todo un juego. Reconociendo desde el mismo instante de rendirse que se estaba conviritendo en una de las fichas de su juego. De un juego que para Kanon no dejó de ser nunca éso, y que para él se convirtió en la fuente incesante de un constante malestar imposible de digerir. Un malestar que no cesaría hasta que no vomitara todo lo que pesaba en su alma. Un malestar que amenazaba con subirle por la garganta y ser derrochado en cualquier lugar.

Mu seguía contándole trivialidades a las cuáles Shaka respondía con inconscientes asentimientos de cabeza y ligeras sonrisas mientras todos esos tóxicos recuerdos y pensamientos se revolvían insistentes en su estómago. Hasta que no pudo más. Hasta que la bilis ascendió por su esófago, y finalmente escapó.

\- Engañé a Saga...

Mu enmudeció al instante, y fueron necesarios unos largos segundos de recuperación hasta que fue capaz de articular palabra de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo dices?- Preguntó sin querer alzar mucho la voz, completamente atónito ante la insospechada confesión que Shaka acababa de hacer.

\- Que le engañé, Mu. Que le fui infiel...defínelo como quieras...- Añadió Shaka, alzando al fin una mirada que se percibía ofuscada por la culpa y el arrepentimiento.

Los ojos de Shaka se habían clavado directos en la estupefacta mirada que le ofrecía Mu, incapaz de creerse lo que Shaka estaba compartiendo con él. Tratando desesperadamente hallar algunas palabras que pudieran dar réplica a esa confesión y que no sonaran estúpidas y vacías. Sintiéndose incapaz de conseguirlo con acierto.

\- Bueno...éso a veces ocurre...y no tiene porqué significar que le hayas dejado de amar...porqué...¿no es así, no?

\- No, claro que no...Saga...Saga es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

\- ¿Entonces? No le des más vueltas, Shaka. Olvídalo...- Trató de ayudarle Mu.

\- No puedo.

Un encogimiento de hombros acompañó la mirada de interrogación que le dedicaba Mu, enfatizando más un escueto  _¿Por qué?_

 _-_ Porqué Saga conoce al hombre con el que le engañé. Y no sé hasta cuándo mi engaño estará a salvo de Saga...No sé hasta cuándo Kanon callará.

Kanon y su secreto compartido.

Kanon y el peligro que encerraba su constante presencia.

Kanon y el poder que tenía sobre él. Sobre Saga. Sobre su vida y dignidad.

Kanon y el asco que sentía por sí mismo cada vez que le veía o escuchaba hablar de él.

Saboreando con la silenciosa pronunciación de su nombre y la visión de él tras la formal presencia de Saga, la amargura de una culpa cada vez más creciente, más indómita y más difícil de ahogar.


	14. ¿Buenas intenciones?

_Despacho de Saga_

Las secretarias del bufete estaban charlando animadamente cuando la puerta de las oficinas se abrió, dejando paso al imponente fiscal, la presencia del cuál acallaba de inmediato cualquier conversación banal desarrollada en sus dominios.

Saga había aparecido vestido con la seriedad que temían y respetaban todos los ojos que se atrevían a posarse sobre él y sobre los impecables trajes de corte italiano que tanto le gustaba lucir. Y esa mañana no tenía porque ser distinta. El atuendo que le cubría era de un gris perla impoluto, que resaltaba la fina camisa blanca, perenne en él, y la corbata que se ceñía en su cuello, de un pálido morado. Como siempre, su cabellera añil estaba concienzudamente domada, y sus pasos le dirigieron firmes y elegantes hacia su despacho, no sin olvidarse de pronunciar unos cordiales y fríos  _Buenos días_ que fueron respondidos de inmediato con voces quedas, y con la urgencia de regresar a las tareas profesionales para no contrariar a aquél que era considerado el mejor fiscal de la ciudad. Saga se internó sin vacilar en su amplia oficina, dejando tras de sí sólo la estela de un agradable perfume que resultaba demasiado sugestivo para alguien que difícilmente se dignaba a sonreír cuando su profesión pasaba a primer plano.

Y allí encontró, esperándole pacientemente, a quién había reclamado su tempranera presencia después de un breve intercambio de palabras la tarde anterior.

\- Hola Shura.- El maletín de piel que siempre le acompañaba fue a parar sobre la mesa momentáneamente, mientras Saga se despojaba de la americana, colgándola en un perchero de pie a la esquina de la oficina, quedándose en cuerpo de camisa.

\- Hola Saga.- Respondió el serio hombre que aguardaba sentado en el cómodo sillón frente al escritorio.- Querías verme.

\- Así es...- Saga tomó asiento en su propio sillón, también de fina piel, y con gestos distraídos se aflojó un poco el nudo de la corbata, agarrando seguidamente el maletín y depositándolo recostado contra el buró, a sus pies.- Quiero que dejes todos los casos que llevas entre manos y te centres exclusivamente en el de Ikki Kido.

\- Pero Saga, aunque vayas a juicio, este caso lo tienes ganado.- La frialdad de la mirada del fiel asistente español a veces incluso intimidaba al propio Saga.

\- Aunque esté ganado, aún quedan flecos que pulir, Shura...y no me fio de él.

\- ¿De quién? ¿De tu hermano?- Una risilla de sorpresa se permitió escapar de los finos labios de aquél que hacía tiempo que se había convertido en la mano derecha de Saga.- No me digas que ahora tienes miedo de tu hermano...¡Si ambos sabemos que es un impresentable!

Una mirada fulminante enmudeció a Shura al instante.

\- Tú no tienes ningún derecho para hablar así de mi hermano ¿queda claro?. Puede que sea todo lo impresentable que quieras en sus modales y actitudes, pero es inteligente. Y no me fio de las artimañas que pueda llegar a usar para conseguir sus propósitos.

\- Nunca ha resuelto ningún caso fuera de los despachos. Como abogado no ha pisado un tribunal en su vida. ¿De veras sientes cierto temor hacia sus capacidades?- Insistió Shura, que permanecía sentado en una posición que denotaba comodidad y confianza, luciendo un aspecto formal, pero no tan cuidado como el de su superior.

\- Para empezar, ayer en la vista ya alegó que no hay arma homicida que incrimine directamente al acusado, abriendo así las puertas de su presunta inocencia.- Saga había entrelazado los dedos de sus manos al tiempo que dejaba descansar sus brazos sobre el gran escritorio, mirando detenidamente a aquél abogado que siempre le seguía con fe ciega.- Y tiene razón, Shura. No hay arma...

\- Éso es algo que ya sabíamos. No sé por qué te sorprendes ahora...Pero todo apunta al acusado: la sangre en su ropa, su adn en el cuerpo de la chica, el que cómo único recurso se empeñe en declarar que no recuerda nada de ésa noche...¡Joder, Saga! ¡Ni siquiera tiene coartada!- Exclamó Shura con gestos enérgicos y expresivos, por dónde escapaban de vez en cuándo las raíces de sus tierras natales.

\- Pero  _todavía_  no hay el arma que lo inculpe por completo.

-  _Todavía_...- Repitió Shura, recostándose contra el respaldo de su sillón al tiempo que alzaba una pierna y la cruzaba sobre la otra, apoyando el tobillo derecho sobre el muslo contrario y sus brazos caían sobre los apoyos del asiento.- ¿Que hay detrás de este  _todavía_?

\- Tiene que aparecer un arma.

\- ¡La policía no la halló! ¡¿Qué prentendes que hagamos al respecto?! ¡¿Que nos la inventemos?!

\- Por ejemplo.

La frialdad que translucía la mirada de Saga, acompañada por su grave voz, acalló a Shura de inmediato, el cuál le miró con el ceño completamente fruncido y mil especulaciones cruzando por su racional mente.

\- Saga...cuándo se te pone esta mirada no me gustas nada...- Murmuró, bajando su tono de voz.- ¿No pretenderás_

\- ¿Cuántos casos hemos perdido desde que tú y yo estamos al mando de la Fiscalía de Atenas?- La pregunta coartó en seco la otra cuestión que Shura estaba a punto de formalizar.- Dime. ¿Cuántos?

\- Ninguno...- Reconoció el español.

\- Y éste no va a ser el primero.- Sentenció Saga, sin mover un ápice su posición.- Necesitamos un arma homicida. Y tú vas a conseguirla. Tienes algo menos de tres semanas para hacerlo.

Un repentino sudor frío apareció de inmediato a cubrir la frente de Shura, que pasó saliva con dificultad antes de volver a hablar.

\- ¿Y se puede saber cómo pretendes que lo haga?

\- Los métodos que utilices o las extorsiones que debas llevar a cabo es algo que me trae sin cuidado.- Respondió Saga con aire indolente, desviando la mirada con la que había escrutado intensamente a su colega hacia un pliegue de papeles que yacían bajo sus manos cruzadas, liberándolas de su lazo para poder esparcir las hojas con fingido interés.

Una gota de sudor ya se había condensado en la blanca piel de Shura, y rápidamente surcó su sien hasta llegar a rozar su mejilla y perderse entre la sombra de vello facial de dos días que siempre adornaba su sobrio rostro. La mandíbula ejercía presión sobre sus cerrados dientes, y la mirada se había perdido entre la desmesurada ambición que presentaba Saga. Una ambición que no dudaba en hacer uso de cualquier tipo de malas artes si así conseguía el éxito.

\- ¡Venga, vamos! ¿A qué esperas?- Insistió Saga desde su lejana indiferencia.- El tiempo corre, Shura...

Lentamente Shura se alzó de su asiento, tirando de sus ropas para acomodarlas, aflonjando su inmortal fina corbata negra más de lo que normalmente la lucía. Con la misma lentitud andó dubitativo hacia la puerta, escuchando el ruido que hacía Saga al esparcir sobre el escritorio los papeles que tenía entre manos.

\- Saga...- Un leve movimiento de su rostro fue suficiente para encarar a su superior.

\- ¿Mmhh?- Saga ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada.

\- No se me ocurre otra opción que ir a visitar a DM...nos debe unos favores...

\- Hazlo. Quizás ha llegado el momento que ese vividor nos devuelva parte de toda la ayuda que le ofrecemos.- Dijo Saga, paseando su vista sobre los diversos papeles que había esparcido sin orden alguno.

\- Está bien...

Shura abandonó el despacho en silencio, y Saga volvió a apilar los papeles que había fingido estudiar, dejándolos a un costado del escritorio, para seguidamente descolgar el teléfono y hablar directamente con su secretaria.

\- Anula todas las reuniones previstas para hoy. No estaré disponible en todo el día.

Sin más colgó, y volvió a focalizar su mente sobre alguien que reconocía tener un poco olvidado. Y a quién empezaba a temer que poco a poco se estaba alejando de él. Últimamente Shaka había hecho muchos intentos de acercarse a él, y siempre acababa topándose de bruces con sus intempestivos horarios, con sus obligaciones consecuencia de los diversos casos que llevaba entre manos y con la más insistente presencia de Kanon en su vida cotidiana. Shaka empezaba a mostrarse más reservado de lo habitual, y la cena vivida el día anterior, con Kanon entre ellos, más le demostró que Shaka había quedado en un segundo plano, olvidado, y desde dónde ni siquiera había hecho el esfuerzo de entrar en una conversación que tanto él mismo como su hermano habían blindado sólo para ellos dos. No habían hablado de trabajo, ambos habían respetado su pacto. Pero tampoco habían tenido la delicadeza de tocar temas donde Shaka pudiera intervenir directamente, consiguiendo así que se despidiera pronto de los dos y se fuera a la habitación, lugar donde Saga le halló rato después, aparentemente dormido.

Así que había decidido poner remedio a ésto antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Iría al Instituto de Medicina Forense y arrancaría a Shaka de allí. Se lo llevaría a comer a un buen restaurante y luego quizás podrían alquilar una habitación de hotel con jacuzzi y vino a discreción, para llevar a cabo el baño que Shaka le había propuesto días atrás y que se había reducido a una rápida ducha dónde quemar con ansias lo que hacía tiempo que no se regalaban con dedicación.

###

_Instituto de Medicina Forense_

\- Shaka, sinceramente...no sé si deberías decírselo o no...- Susurraba Mu en su camino hacia el ascensor del vestíbulo prinicpal.- Si al menos lo hubieras hecho con alguien desconocido por Saga...¡pero te lo montaste con su hermano!

\- ¡Mu, por favor! ¡Baja la voz!- Shaka tuvo que tragar su exclamanción, profiriéndola entre dientes mientras acuchillaba a su amigo con la mirada, arrepintiéndose al acto de haber sido tan bocazas para contar algo que ya se había convertido en un secreto de tres.

\- Shaka...es que me has dejado pasmado...- Insistía Mu, que en vez de tranquilizar a Shaka le estaba alterando aún más.- Primero porque jamás pensé que tú serías capaz de hacer algo así...y segundo porque fue con Kanon...¡que es familia tuya!

Un suspiro de impaciencia cruzó el pecho de Shaka, que con desprecio mató la conversación que nunca debería haber nacido.

\- Déjalo, Mu. No sé por qué te cuento nada...- Su dedo avisó al ascensor, y concienzudamente evitó mirar a su colega, focalizando la vista sobre la brillante superfície metálica.

\- Me lo puedes contar todo...pero es que_

\- ¡¿Es que qué?!- Se rebeló Shaka, furioso.- ¡No soy de piedra, Mu! Tam...también soy humano. Lo que pasa es que no me conocéis...¡Creéis que a mí todo me resbala, ¿no?! Que soy frío, desabrido, soso y aburrido...pero éso sí, adecuado para derrochar sobre mí toda la porquería de vuestras vidas, que a decir verdad, me importa poco y nada, pero la aguanto. Y si puedo, os ayudo con consejos o ideas. Y luego...cuando soy yo el que decide desembuchar lo que me carcome lo único que haces es reafirmarme lo que ya sé. Que hice mal. Que me equivoqué. ¡Joder, Mu! ¡Que me equivoqué es algo que ya sé yo mismo! ¡No hacía falta que lo repitieras durante todo el puto camino hasta aquí!

La desconocida ira que se había apoderado de Shaka había empequeñecido a Mu, que ni en sus más hilarantes sueños había imaginado ver a Shaka poseído por la rabia de esa manera. La azul mirada de Shaka se había posado achicada y amenazante sobre el atónito rostro de Mu, que en poco rato había descubierto dos facetas de su amigo que ignoraba por completo: que también fuera vapuleado por las pasiones humanas...y que tuviera arrebatos de mal carácter. De muy mal carácter, donde no sólo se liberaba de la ira interna, sino que hería con sus palabras. Y no sabía qué faceta de las dos le sorprendía más.

\- Y ¿sabes qué te digo? Que subas tú con el ascensor, yo me subo a pie.

Shaka emprendió el camino hacia las escaleras, dejando a Mu palplantado con cara de no entender nada frente a las abiertas puertas del ascensor, que inmediatamente volvieron a cerrarse frente a sus narices.

Era tal el enfado que lucía Shaka que Saga tuvo que llamarle por su nombre tres veces antes que éste se diera por aludido y se volteara en busca de quién se atrevía a llamarle casi a gritos en medio del vestíbulo.

\- Saga...¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo con brusquedad, ante la repentina presencia de Saga en ese lugar.- ¿No deberías estar en el despacho?

\- Debería...pero hoy he decidido tomarme el día libre. Y tú también lo vas a hacer.- Dijo Saga, sonriéndole afablemente.- Shaka...hace días que no disfrutamos de una tarde juntos como nos merecemos, y he pensado que hoy es un buen día para hacerlo.

\- Saga...tengo trabajo...

\- ¡Venga ya, Shaka! No se muere gente en circumstancias extrañas todos los días...Además, empieza a ser el momento que te cobres algunas de las horas extras que te deben.

\- Las horas me las pagan.

\- Pues hoy recuperarás algunas.- Continuó Saga.  _"Ah, claro, porqué hoy te apetece a ti"_  pensó Shaka para sí.- He guardado mesa en ese restaurante que tanto nos gusta, y luego he reservado una habitación en ese hotel...ya sabes a cuál me refiero...- La sonrisa picarona y estudiada de Saga pretendía seducir a Shaka, emulando muy mal la natural media sonrisa con la que Kanon se ganaba el pase tanto al cielo como al infierno con alfombra roja.- Hace tiempo que no nos cuidamos, soy consciente de ello Shaka...-  _"Porqué tú siempre encuentras asuntos mejores y más importantes que atender"-_ Y luego, ese hotel tiene jacuzzi...y buen vino para amenizar un delicioso momento de intimidad...-  _"La comida planificada, el polvo programado...¿cuánto tiempo deberemos estar follando? ¿lo has pensado también?..."-_ Y luego, cuando nos hayamos relajado como sólo tú y yo sabemos hacer...me puedes hacer una sesión de éso que haces...-  _"¡Qué espontáneo todo! ¡Que fluya la pasión!"-_ Éso...¿como se llama...? Éso de equilibrar los puntos de energía...¿Raki?...

\- Reiki, Saga. Se llama Reiki. Y los "puntos" son los chakras...- Respondió Shaka, tratando de controlar su desacompasada respiración gobernada por la rabia y la obligada resignación.

\- ¡Éso es! Luego me haces una sesión de Reiki. Creo que me vendrá bien, porqué últimamente me noto un poco...¿cómo lo dirías tú?...Con la energía bloqueada, ¿no?- Saga no cesaba de hablar, luciendo una cálida sonrisa que sólo le conocían él y Kanon, y que nunca mostraba fuera de sus círculos más estrechos.- ¿Qué te parece el plan?-  _"¿Y qué me va a parecer? Bien, ¿no?. Si mi respuesta ya la has planificado también..."._ Shaka tuvo que respirar profundamente un par de veces antes de poder encarar la expectante mirada de Saga esperando su  _"por supuesto, por tí lo dejo todo",_ y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para aplacar su ira interna, reconociendo, muy a su pesar, que Saga estaba lleno de buenas intenciones, aunque la espontaneidad en sus actos era algo imposbible en él, algo que sólo había heredado su gemelo Kanon.- ¿Qué me dices, Shaka?

Otra profunda respiración, y la inevitable claudicación ante la minuciosa y estudiada planificación de Saga para dar vida a su pasión.

\- Está bien. Dame unos minutos. Tengo que enviar un informe al juez, hablar con mi jefe, y en media hora bajo. Espérame aquí.

Un pícaro guiño del ojo de Saga le dio la conformidad a su demora, y sin más dilación fue a buscar asiento en una de las butacas del vestíbulo, esperando la reaparición de Shaka. Ignorando su mal humor. Visualizando una tarde de desenfreno y pasión que ya tenía más que calculada. Creyendo que con ella contentaría a aquél hombre ocho años menor que tiempo atrás, cuando era un prometedor médico forense en prácticas, le había robado incluso la razón.

###

_Comisaría de Policía_

En una oficina desordenada y apestosa de humo, un hombre que apenas rozaba los cuarenta años de edad, pero que lucía su cabello prematuramente gris, el cuál intentaba peinarse hacia atrás, dejando su frente despejada pese al par de mechones que siempre acudían a ella, estaba pasando el tiempo haciendo sudokus mientras sus subordinados trabajaban por él. Los pies reposaban cruzados con descaro sobre la desastrosa mesa, y el cigarrillo se consumía en sus labios mientras con el ceño arrugado intentaba rellenar los últimos cuadraditos de su pasatiempo.

\- Señor inspector...tiene visita...- Dijo una voz femenina desde el umbral de ese antro.

\- ¿Quién coño es?- Dijo el hombre sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, con el cigarrillo preso entre sus dientes al hablar.

\- El abogado Shura.

Un gruñido de hastío llenó la estancia, al tiempo que con pereza bajaba los pies de la mesa y lanzaba el librito de pasatiempos lejos de él.

\- Que pase.

La mujer desapareció, y acto seguido Shura se plantó en la puerta, con el semblante serio y las manos dentro de los bolsillos del negro pantalón de vestir.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Shura?

\- Hola DM...

\- ¿Qué...quieres?

El humo seguía emergiendo tanto del cigarrillo como de sus labios, los cuáles no habían dejado de sujetarlo.

\- Creo que ha llegado el momento de pasar cuentas de los favores que nos debes...

* * *

_Aclaraciones al fic:_

_Reiki: Reiki es una palabra sánscrita que significa REI, energía universal y KI, energía vital._ _Es una técnica de canalización y transmisión de energía vital a través de la imposición de manos, que se utiliza para obtener paz y equilibrio en todos los niveles (físico, mental, emocional y espiritual), y que está al alcance de cualquiera después de una adecuada iniciación con un "Maestro"._

_Sobre el personaje de DM (DeathMask), lo imagino con el aspecto que aparece en bastantes fanarts de AU, donde se aprecia con el cabello gris._


	15. Cada oveja con su tema

\- ¿Pasar cuentas? Las cuentas están en perfecto equilibrio desde hace tiempo, Shura.

El cigarrillo fue aplastado contra un cenicero desbordado, ocasionando así que antiguas colillas se cayeran sobre la mesa, detalle que no pareció importar en absoluto a DM. Shura se mantenía impasible en su despreocupada posición, aún con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y con una sornisa de anunciado triunfo esculpida en su adusto rostro.

\- El caso de la chica asesinada...no hallásteis el arma...

\- No. No la encontramos. Todo ésto ya está en el informe que tenéis vosotros y el juez.- Respondió DM de mala gana, pasándose una mano por su cabello, repeinándolo hacia atrás al tiempo que se recostaba contra su sillón.

\- Quizás no la buscásteis bien.

\- Shura, sin rodeos, joder. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Que la encuentres. Que tenga la sangre de la muchacha. Y las hue_

\- ¡Cierra la jodida puerta!- Exclamó DM sin dejar que Shura acabara de hablar, poniéndose en guardia ante la presencia del ayudante del fiscal con el que hacía diez años que compartía una espiral infinita de favores y silencios.

Shura obedeció con una tranquilidad pasmosa, y permaneciendo en pie en medio de la apestosa oficina recuperó la frase que había sido cortada sin ninguna delicadeza.

\- Decía que curiosamente las huellas del acusado Ikki Kido también estarán en ella.

\- Sabes que no puedo hacer lo que me pides.- Replicó secamente DM.- No puedo manipular los informes policiales de esta manera.

\- ¡Primera notícia DM! ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan "moral"?

DM se balanceaba en el sillón con desfachatez, sin dejar de mirar directamente a ese abogado, viejo conocido suyo.

\- Desde que el comisario me tiene agarrado por las pelotas. Algún hijo de puta se fue de la lengua sobre algunos asuntos extraoficiales, y ahora vigilan mis movimientos. Espero que entre en tu presuntuosa cabeza que debo comportarme bien durante un tiempo.

\- A mí los problemas con tu superior me importan una mierda.- Insistió Shura.- Saga necesita un arma. Y tú se la vas a proporcionar. Tienes dos días para conseguirla. El viernes volveré para verla con mis propìos ojos antes que la entreguemos al juez.

Shura mostró el ademán de irse, sabiendo que tenía al corrupto inspector como mosca en una telaraña.

\- Shura...de verdad, tío...no os puedo ayudar ahora mismo. Dejemos pasar un tiempo...

\- Como quieras. En ese caso estoy convencido que Saga estará encantado de levantar la alfombra de su despacho y sacar toda la droga que dejaste allí la última vez...- La mano de Shura se había posado sobre la manija de la puerta, pero antes de hacerla rotar sobre ella misma se permitió el gusto de volver el rostro y dedicar su fría mirada a quién cedería sin vacilar.- Porqué creo recordar que eran bastantes los quilos de cocaína que se perdieron por allí...¿no?

\- Qué hijos de puta que llegáis a ser...- Farfulló DM, prendiendo otro cigarrillo.- Parece mentira cómo Saga se olvida que fue él el que acudió a mí por primera vez...

\- ¿Así qué le digo a Saga? ¿Que levante la alfombra? ¿O que la deje en su lugar un tiempo más?

\- Que deje la jodida mierda quieta donde está.

Una nueva bocanada de humo enturbió más el ambiente, ya viciado considerablemente, y la triunfal sonrisa de Shura fue toda la despedida que recibió DM antes de verle desaparecer con la soberbia aprendida de su mentor a cuestas.

###

_Una habitación de hotel_

El enfado que había sacudido a Shaka esa misma mañana poco a poco se había ido esfumando, rindiéndose a la buena voluntad que mostraba Saga de hacerse perdonar su sabida indiferencia y su consagrada obsesión hacia un trabajo que conseguía abducirle sin discreción. No podía decir que la comida no hubiera ido bien. La verdad era que Saga hizo todos los esfuerzos del mundo para contentarle, y ése era un detalle que Shaka no podía ignorar. Y que apreciaba con sinceridad, porqué a fin de cuentas, él seguía amando a Saga. Y nunca había dejado de hacerlo, aunque la rutina insistiera en brindarle nocivas tentaciones, a veces imposibles de sortear.

Durante la comida habían hablado. Y lo habían hecho de ellos. Sólo de ellos. Recordaron cuando se vieron por primera vez, y Shaka volvió a ruborizarse con la misma intensidad que lo hizo ese día cuando la mirada de Saga le descubrió bajo su bata blanca de principiante en la disección de enigmas bajo la piel muerta, desnudándole lentamente, con calma y dedicación, aumentando así la necesidad de verle más a menudo y sentirse cada vez más deseado, más devorado con esa intensa mirada que entonces le pareció ambiciosa, y condenadamente hipnótica. Porqué así lo había seducido Saga tiempo atrás. Sin prisas, pero sin pausa. Avivando poco a poco un fuego que nadie parecía percibir que ardía con ansias dentro de Shaka. Un fuego que Saga fue alimentando concienzudamente, para llegado el momento oportuno, ser él mismo el que acudiera presuroso a aplacarlo sin compasión. En esos días Shaka era muy joven. Un alumno de medicina extrañamente aventajado en sus estudios, los cuáles apuraba con mucho menos tiempo de lo habitual, y el cuál se fundía cada vez que el imponente abogado Saga aparecía frente a sus ojos. Desmoronándose al instante que sus distancias de seguridad se acortaban, deseando en secreto que el aire y el espacio dejara de existir entre sus palabras de respeto y profesionalidad. Pero Shaka era reservado, tímido y temeroso de las reacciones que le ofrecía su propio cuerpo cada vez que el perfume de Saga atribulaba sus sentidos. No iba a ser él el que diera un paso adelante frente a un hombre impecable, respetado y exitoso, ocho años mayor que él. Y Saga lo sabía, y se regocijaba jugando con ese pequeño detalle a su favor, hasta que él mismo no pudo resistirse más e hizo el último movimiento en su propio tablero de ajedrez. Hasta que el jaque mate dejó a Shaka desprovisto de toda arma para resistirse a lo que ya se vislumbraba más que evidente entre los dos.

Primero fue una cena que Shaka aceptó sin vacilar, pero con temor. Y luego siguió su primer encuentro íntimo en la misma habitación que ahora sus pies acababan de invadir. Nada pudieron hacer entonces para frenar un deseo que se había estado alimentando durante semanas. Apenas se otorgaron el tiempo de admirar unos cuerpos perfectos, los cuáles utilizaron con apremio para saciar lo que les quemaba por dentro. Dejando candentes unas ascuas que se seguían realimentando a voluntad.

Las noches de viernes se volvieron habituales entre esas paredes, hasta que fueron sustituídas por las del piso de Saga. Hasta que las segundas pasaron a ser las cotidianas, las habituales. Las silenciosas instigadoras de una cómoda rutina que poco a poco había ido apagando las ascuas que durante meses habían brillado en la oscuridad. Viéndose obligados a tener que prender el fuego de cero. Sintiendo que cada vez su calor era menos urgente, menos necesario...convirtiéndose más en recuerdo que en realidad.

Y ahora, en ese momento, el fuego parecía estar prendiéndose, poco a poco, ayudado por las intensas miradas que Saga también sabía fabricar y por los recuerdos que poco a poco afloraban de esas paredes que tenían mucho que callar.

A poca distancia de la gran cama, las aguas del jacuzzi se revolvían juguetonas a la espera de quienes osaran zambullirse en ellas y entregarse a las traviesas carícias que estaban dispuestas a brindar sobre la piel. Y Shaka no demoró en desvestirse con pasrimonia, bajo la atenta mirada de Saga, ésa que le erizaba hasta la razón, y se introdujo entre las aguas, sentándose de espaldas. Aguardando paciente. Vaciando su mente de todo remordimiento y culpa, y focalizándose sólo en él.

El servicio de habitaciones llamó a la puerta, ofreciendo el vino que Saga había encargado al entrar, retirándose con una sustancial propina, agradecimiento a su celeridad.

\- Un Vega Sicilia, importado directo de la Ribera del Duero...- Dijo Saga, admirando la botella con delicadeza.- Del 2008...¿qué te parece, Shaka?

\- Que para mi mal adiestrado paladar es excesivo el dinero que te has gastado con él...- Replicó Shaka, que recién se había zambullido instantáneamente para mojar su larga cabellera rubia, dotándola de un color más oscuro, y sintiéndose un poco mal por la suma que costaba una simple botella de un elixir que para él era muy difícil diferenciar los buenos de los exquisitos.

Saga había dejado la americana y la corbata sobre la cama, y también se había despojado de sus lustrosos zapatos y calcetines. Con habilidad de sommelier descorchó la botella y se la llevó directamente al baño abierto, acompañada de las dos copas que habían llegado con ella, y que fueron llenadas hasta la mitad con gestos diestros.

Las botella fue dejada a un lado y Saga se posicionó a las espaldas de Shaka, bajando una de las copas, que fue tomada con delicadeza. Seguidamente sus pasos rodearon el jacuzzi, y olvidándose de su copa por un momento, empezó a desvestirse con lentitud. Shaka bebió un tímido sorbo al tiempo que no dejaba de observar con descaro todos los movimientos de Saga, hallándose correspondido con otra mirada que también le estudiaba con intensidad. Primero cayó la camisa, desvelando un amplio y fuerte pecho, moldeado con una sutil musculatura que más sugerente se hacía cuánto más descendía la mirada de Shaka, detenida sobre la hebilla del pantalón, la cuál deseaba que fuera desamarrada con más celeridad, para no verse obligado a tener que intervenir en una escena que le deleitaba sin compasión. La hebilla fue tomada, desabrochada, el botón imitó su suerte y la cremallera lentamente descendió. La turgente excitación de Saga se insinuaba a través de las oscuras telas de su pantalón, y más insolente se presentó cuando fue únicamente la ropa interior la que seguía ocultándola de su completa exposición. A consciencia, Saga mostró la intención de internarse en el agua sin desnudarse completamente, anhelando escuchar la tomada voz de Shaka ordenándole lo que no demoró.

\- Saga...Todo...

\- Ayúdame...

Shaka dejó la copa a buen recaudo y se aproximó a Saga, emergiendo del agua lo suficiente para poder asirse a la ropa que aún le cubría, y deslizarla con condenada lentitud hacia abajo, liberando la firmeza de los atributos de Saga, acariciando sus contorneados muslos al tiempo que la ropa descendía, prohibiéndole de un primer contacto que sabía que Saga ansiaba.

Y Saga lo supo. Una sonrisa de aún domada lujuria acudió a moldear su rostro, y continuó ensanchándose un poco más cuando fue testigo de cómo Shaka recuperaba su posición en el jacuzzi, y volvía a hacerse con la copa olvidada. Así que a Saga no le quedó otra opción que internarse en las cálidas y movedizas aguas, sentándose frente a quién le observaba con pasión, encendiendo un poco más el fuego, alimentándolo con miradas y sutiles roces de sus pieles bajo el agua, con el vino tinto tiñendo su rutina de momentáneo color. Las turbulentas aguas llegaban a la mitad de sus pechos, el vapor del ambiente contribuía en ir humedeciendo la cabellera de Saga, que ya había perdido todo dominio y respeto, y sus piernas se extendían entrecruzadas, con el control absoluto de las profundidades de los más bajos deseos.

Pequeños sorbos al delicado vino, traviesas miradas y cada vez más atrevidas carícias de sus pies contra las contrarias piernas iban añadiendo leña al fuego que ya era patente en ambos, siendo Saga el que maliciosamente extendiera un pie y lo dejara explorar en medio de la entrepierna de Shaka justo en el momento en que éste había decidido beber otro tímido sorbo. Shaka no pudo evitar un ligero gemido que escapó de sus sellados labios mientras su boca trabaga el vino y el pie de Saga seguía haciendo maldades, relamiéndose los labios con lujuria al tiempo que miraba intensamente a Saga y volvía a dejar la copa a un lado. Saga aún mantenía la suya en la mano, y no dudó en beber, acercándosela a los labios sonriendo con picardía y lujuria.

\- Saga...deberías mostrar esta sonrisa más a menudo...- Ronroneó Shaka, que había apoyado ambos brazos en el borde del jacuzzi e instintivamente revolvía su cadera bajo las aguas, ayudando a Saga en su divina tortura.- Así no te temerían tanto en el bufete...

\- No todo el mundo obtiene el privilegio de disfrutar de ella, Shaka...Sólo tú la conoces...Y sólo para ti la guardo...

La voz, las miradas, la condenada tortura del pie de Saga en su piel...y la amenaza de sus remordimientos empujando el velo que su razón había impuesto abalanzaron a Shaka contra Saga, instándole a tomar sus labios, y a violarlos con ímpetu y profundidad, robándole un beso desenfrenado...desesperado...vital.

Shaka se había encaramado sobre Saga sin apenas aviso, y Saga no pudo hacer otra cosa que olvidarse también de su copa y rodear el cuerpo que tenía sobre él con fuertes carícias y divinos movimientos, aceptando toda la urgencia que emanaba de Shaka y de la descontrolada pasión que le nacía cuando compartían lo máximo que dos cuerpos se pueden ofrecer. El contacto de sus labios tuvo que ser cortado para poderse permitir el pequeño lujo de respirar, y Saga afinzó aún más a Shaka contra sí, susurrándole al oído palabras cargadas de electricidad.

\- Yo no deseo que nadie más conozca esta parte tuya, Shaka...tu pasión...tu desenfreno...el rubor de tu rostro cuando te toco así...- Su mano buceó maliciosa hacia la entrepierna de Shaka, tomando con ella la dureza de su masculinidad, y siguió con la tortura que había iniciado su pie, haciendo que Shaka se estremeciera de placer...- No podría soportar ni la idea de...compartirte con nadie más...

Los labios de Saga atacaron el cuello de Shaka a discreción, mientras una mano seguía haciendo de las suyas entre los dos y la otra buscaba reconocer cada porción de la contorneada espalda del cuerpo que había parado de moverse sobre él.

Sin ser consciente que unos azules ojos se habían abierto de repente, perdiéndose en los recodos de sus apartados remordimientos. Recuperando el sabor de sus culpas. Vistiéndose de silenciosa humedad, sin poder hacer nada para aliviar un peso que empezaba a ser imposible de acarrear. Un peso que se revolvía imperioso en su estómago, amenzando con derrochar su más detestable realidad.

###

_"The Wyvern's Cave"_

El pub de Rhadamanthys se había convertido en su improvisado centro de operaciones, y ese día no se abriría al público. Así lo había decidido su propietario, el cuál él mismo había modificado con Photoshop el cartel del último evento gótico que en él tuvo lugar, actualizando la fecha del próximo viernes. Allí mismo imprimieron varias copias que fueron entregadas a Valentine, requerido al lugar, y mandado de vuelta a su campus universitario para hacer la plantada de publicidad.

Kanon volvió a mostrar su faceta más humana hacia Marin, instándole a pasar la tarde junto a su pequeño, a relajarse un poco y mentalizarse de todo lo que estaba por llegar, quedándose así a solas con Rhadamanthys, buscando un momento de sincera intimidad.

\- Rada...ya que hoy no vas a abrir, me gustaría que me llevaras en moto a un lugar...

Rhadamanthys le observó con sorpresa, no por la petición de ir en moto, ya que éso era algo que en sus pasados años de juventud habían hecho infinidad de veces, sino por la incógnita del "lugar".

\- ¿Y dónde quieres ir, Kanon?- El rostro de Kanon se había vestido de pesadumbre y seriedad, y no fueron muchos los segundos que Rhadamanthys tardó en descifrar qué se escondía tras la tristeza que había acudido a nublar la mirada de su amigo.- ¿No te referirás a_

\- Exacto. Quiero que me lleves a aquél acantilado junto al mar.

Rhadamanthys palideció al instante, y no pudo evitar que su corazón empezara a latir con intensidad.

\- Kanon...sinceramente...ese lugar...nos puede abrir de nuevo muchas heridas...

\- No Rada...te equivocas. Allí, quizás los dos, las podamos empezar a sanar.

* * *

_Aclaraciones sobre el personaje de Valentine:_

_Kurumada lo diseñó con un tono rosáceo en el color de su cabello, pero si nos fijamos en cómo lo diseñó Shiori, se aprecia que es claro pero creo que en ninguna impresión sale coloreado, por lo que en esta historia a mí me gusta imaginarlo con el cabello algo parecido a un tono rubio. Licencia que me tomo._

* * *

_Anotaciones adicionales:_

_Si se desea saber cómo fue el primer encuentro más cercano entre Saga y Shaka, se puede leer en el apartado de "Complementos y Frivolidades", bajo el nombre de "Saga y Shaka: Tentación"._

 


	16. Cuando la desesperación retó al mar

La gran moto de Rhadamanthys se deslizaba con controlada velocidad por la carretera principal, sorteando los vehículos que se empeñaban en interponerse entre ellos y su destino. Entre ellos y su pasado.

Al cabo de poco rato tomaron un desvío que los introdujo en una serpenteante carretera secundaria, abandonada de todo tráfico, que el rubio inglés delineaba con destreza y seguridad. A sus espaldas Kanon se aferraba a él cada vez que una curva era superada con sus rodillas casi lamiendo el asfalto, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer sus venas a la misma velocidad que la gran bestia negra que el Wyvern dominaba a voluntad iba ganando kilómetros a sus recuerdos. Palmos a sus mútuos resentimientos. Centímetros a sus silencios.

No tardaron mucho tiempo más en perder de vista todo atisbo de civilización y embocar el último trecho de camino, el cuál les aceleró el corazón a ambos, vislumbrando a su inevitable final la parte más alta del acantilado presidido por las ruinas del Templo de Poseidón. Rhadamanthys paró, aguardando a que Kanon bajara primero, para después hacerlo él y apuntalar la moto. Kanon se deshizo de los guantes y del oscuro casco que Wyvern le había prestado, siendo su larga cabellera alborotada al instante por intermitentes y fuertes ráfagas de viento, inmortales en el lugar. Cerca de su posición se hallaba la valla de madera que de limitaba la zona de seguridad que permitía admirar la infinita belleza del mar que se extendía a sus pies y la olas del cuál morían contínuamente contra las escarpadas rocas que se bañaban en ellas, decenas de metros por debajo del rápido latir de sus corazones.

Kanon no se dignó a articular palabra para romper un silencio que les había acompañado desde que el rugir del motor se había convertido en la única banda sonora de su improvisado viaje al pasado. Simplemente dejó que sus pies avanzaron hasta la valla. Permitió que la sortearan y les forzó a que llegaran al límite que esa noche no pudo cruzar. Rhadamanthys también se había quitado los guantes de cuero y el casco, sintiendo como el corazón le amenazaba con salírsele por la boca. Reviviendo unos momentos que hacía demasiados años que se había jurado olvidar, y que ahora Kanon se empeñaba en querer desempolvar.

Pero sus pasos no siguieron los de Kanon, que era estudiado por su ambarina mirada con incomprensión y temor. Él no podía moverse del costado de la moto, apostada a una distancia prudencial. Ni siquiera podía mantener la mirada sobre la espalda de su amigo sin tener que hacer grandes esfuerzos para ello. Con un sordo temblor tomando las riendas de todos sus nervios, dejó que su cuerpo se apoyara contra quién les había llevado hacia allí, sintiendo como el viento jugaba a revolotear sus rubios cabellos, arrastrando con él las imágenes de esa noche que aún no había podido enterrar.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Vámonos ya!- Gritó sin moverse de lugar, echándole una fugaz mirada de reojo mientras hundía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.- ¡Ya hemos venido, ya lo has visto y ya podemos volver!

Su voz apenas llegó audible a los oídos de Kanon, que cada en ganaba un paso más al peligro, hasta que sus ojos pudieron ver la blanca espuma que las olas creaban al romper contra lo que esa noche pudo ser su punto final. Los fuertes azotes del viento le obligaron a afianzar mejor el apoyo de sus pies y Rhadamanthys cada vez se alteraba más, dando absurdos rodeos sobre sí mismo, debatiéndose entre la necesidad de acercarse a él y el pavor de volver a inspirar un aroma que nunca pudo olvidar.

\- ¡Joder, Kanon! ¡No es necesario todo ésto!

\- Sí que lo es, Wyvern...sí que lo es...- Susurró Kanon para sí mismo, dejándose martirizar por el duro latigazo de sus culpas.

Diez años habían transcurrido. Diez malditos años repletos de pecado y remordimientos. Diez años sembrados de hastío y soledad. La soledad que empezó a esculpirse en esas mismas rocas que ahora le saludaban burlonas, hieráticas...impertérritas.

...

_Un paso...sólo un paso más, y todo acabaría para él._

_Así como debió haber acabado esa mañana de lunes, siendo él el que perdiera la vida al volante de su embriagado coche, y no esos dos chiquillos que seis y cuatro años de edad._

_Un paso, y sus pecados serían expiados._

_Un paso, y quizás Saga también se liberaría de las culpas que él le había instalado en su alma._

_Un paso, y Rhadamanthys no tendría que seguir lidiando con la oscuridad que había nacido en él._

_Sólo un paso..._

_La noche era perfecta. El lugar, desierto. Como testigos de su ignominia sólo las estrellas, ésas que ya le habían hecho un lugar, y las olas que se convertirían en su tumba. Las olas que se llevarían su dolor y su pesar. Las olas del mar...ése que le liberaría sin piedad._

_Sólo un paso más..._

_Truncado._

_Vilmente impedido._

_La mano de Rhadamanthys, aparecida de la nada, se amarró a su muñeca con descomunal fuerza. Un tirón a traición. Una mirada ámbar desbordada de desesperación, anegada de lágrimas de terror. Correspondida con lágrimas de urgente redención._

_\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Qué prentedes hacer?!_

_\- ¡Suéltame, Rada!_

_Otro fuerte tirón, y por fin, el agarre burlado. La determinación renacida. El valor rearmado. Y las olas esperando, ansiosas, lamer los restos de su buscado perdón._

_\- ¡Estás loco, Kanon! ¡Apártate de aquí!_

_\- Vete, Rada...tú no debes ver ésto...¡¿Por qué diablos tuviste que aparecer?! ¡Vete de una maldita vez!_

_Las lágrimas nublando su visión, difuminando el final de su destino...La determinación inicial, vacilando. Tanto como los escasos centímetros de los pasos que temblorosos iban avanzando sus pies._

_\- ¡Kanon! ¡No me voy a ir! ¡No voy a permitir que hagas ésto!_

_Otro intento de Rhadamanthys para agarrar su brazo y tirar de él. Forcejeos...insultos surgidos de la más profunda desesperación. Una batalla de voluntades y temores, de anhelos y perdones. De culpas y eternos reproches..._

_Más forcejeos...y un pie mal estabilizado. Pequeñas piedras cediendo bajo su peso...y la vida desplomándose, escurriéndose por las rocas del acantilado, como lo hacían por su piel las frágiles gotas de lluvia que habían acudido a lavar sus manchados destinos. La angustia fortaleciendo unas manos amarradas a la vida que aún quedaba en las aristas de esa oscura ladera...y un grito desgarrador._

_\- ¡Rada! ¡Rada, toma mi mano!_

_\- No...no puedo..._

_El fuerte viento...la lluvia cada vez más insistente...y el agarre de las manos de Rhadamanthys contra el resbaladizo acantilado, cada vez más débil._

_\- ¡Rada, joder! ¡Toma mi mano! ¡Agárrate a mí!_

_Sus miradas clavadas una dentro la otra con exasperación. Los latidos de sus corazones ensordeciendo sus sentidos, y la cuenta atrás imparable. Las manos de Rhadamanthys no sostendrían su peso mucho más, y bajo sus últimas respiraciones el rugido del mar. Aguardando paciente. Sabiéndose vencedor._

_Tres...dos...uno..."Lo siento...Kanon"...Los dedos del Wyvern se rindieron, perecieron en su voluntad de vivir._

_Se soltaron._

_Y las manos de Kanon se agarraron a la vida por él._

_Una muñeca fue cazada, agarrada y afianzada. Los pies consiguieron tomar contacto firme contra las resbaladizas rocas, y una inusitada fuerza, nacida de la más pura desesperación, obró el milagro por los dos. Dos inocentes muertes ya acarreaba Kanon en su consciencia. Y Wyvern no iba a ser una más. Simplemente, no debía ser una muerte más, fruto de su defraudada razón de existir._

_Después de esa noche emergieron los silencios. Nunca más se mencionó el escabroso episodio que silenciosamente empezó a quebrar sus vidas, su confianza y todos los tesoros que juntos se habían permitido descubrir. El piso que ambos habían empezado a compartir como estudiantes y que tiempo después se convirtió en su humilde morada de compañeros en el viaje de la vida, enmudeció. Las paredes parecían transpirar perpétuas esa lluvia que bañó las sombras de sus almas y las vivencias de esa noche tácitamente vetada de voz. Convirtiéndose en cuna de la amargura y del ácido rencor, en mecedora de las culpas y del creciente odio hacia si mismo que Kanon ya no fue capaz de contener._

_Los primeros desprecios hacia Rhadamanthys no se hicieron esperar. Unos desprecios tras los cuales Kanon escudaba la debilidad de su espíritu, y que Wyvern aceptaba sin reproches, convenciéndose que Kanon sólo se debía liberar, poco a poco, para poder volver a renacer con fuerza y dignidad. Pero Kanon no se liberaba. Solamente se hundía más y más, mellando con su caída la coraza de cercanía y proteccion de aquél que seguía estando a su lado. Mancillando el respeto del único que seguía confiando en él. Torturando con nociva voluntad el alma del único que seguía aguantando, día tras día, su recién estrenada vileza. Sufriendo su personal castigo hacia un acto que no fue purificado en el tribunal, y para el cuál nunca halló el valor de reivindicar._

_Sus propias culpas y remordimientos fueron abocados sin consideración sobre el único testigo de su más expuesta humanidad, carcomiendo su alma, mancillando su amistad. Destruyendo un lazo que lentamente se iba rasgando, hasta no dejar otra cosa que deshilachadas vetas de un amor al cuál ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar._

_\- ¿Qué significa ésto, Wyvern?..._

_Un par de maletas esperaban en el pequeño salón la orden para partir. El momento de escapar._

_\- Me marcho, Kanon. Vuelvo a mi país. Necesito regresar a Inglaterra...- Más silencios, más miradas de alimentado tristeza y mudo dolor. Y unas incipientes lágrimas de rendición.- No puedo más...no podemos seguir así..._

_\- Rada...no te puedes ir..._

_\- ¿Por qué? ¿quién lo va a decidir? ¿tú?_

_\- No me puedes dejar solo...- Un susurro. Un pretendido ruego. Un pequeño atisbo de necesidad, y la amenaza de perder la única ancla que aún le amarraba a una supuesta dignidad._

_\- No estás solo. Tienes a tu hermano. A él siempre le tendrás._

_\- ¡Pero yo te necesito a tí!_

_Una nerviosa risa escapando de los temblorosos labios de Rhadamanthys, fruto de la ya constante frustración y de la imperiosa necesidad de huir. Huir de su espiral de rencor. Huir de sus desprecios y del juego en el que había convertido su vida, disfrazando con él su propia incapacidad de perdón._

_\- No, Kanon. Tú necesitas encontrar tu camino, y me temo que no lo podrás hacer junto a mí. No así...no convirtiéndome en víctima de tus desprecios...no siendo testigo de tus egoístas ansias de castigo y autodestrucción. No participando del juego que has creado sólo para tí..._

_La mirada de Rhadamanthys había perdido todo el antiguo fulgor, y ahora el ámbar de sus irises lucía opaco, carente de brillo e ilusión. Huérfano de esperanza. Vestido de constante dolor._

_\- Puedo cambiar, Rada...dame una oportunidad...- Otro sincero ruego, réplica exacta de tantos más, que pronto perdían todo tinte de veracidad._

_\- ¿Otra más? ¿Cuántas más, Kanon?_

_Y otro nuevo silencio, demasiado conocido por ambos. Aborrecido hasta la saciedad. Y la resignación asomada en sus respectivas miradas, acuosas y vencidas, cansadas de tanto callar._

_\- ¿Volverás?_

_\- Quizás..._

_\- ¿Cuándo?_

_Un encogimiento de hombros fue la única respuesta que Wyvern pudo articular, desviando su mirada mientras su mano buscaba en su bolsillo un objeto que no se iba a llevar._

_\- Toma...guárdala...y mírala de vez en cuando. Quizás algún día te muestre el norte que ambos perdimos...y el cuál deseo que puedas volver a encontrar.- Una pequeña brújula, antigua, relíquia de algún ferviente marinero servidor de la armada inglesa, tesoro que Rhadamanthys siempre había custodiado después de hallarla en un anticuario de Portsmouth antes de abandonar sus tierras natales. - Yo debo ir en busca del mío, y ahora mismo sólo sé que está lejos de estas cálidas tierras._

_\- Rada...no te vayas, por favor..._

_La brújula tiritaba en medio de la palma abierta de Kanon al tiempo que su voz se rasgaba de incomprensión e impotencia._

_\- Hasta luego, Kanon..._

_Un inesperado impulso de robarle un último beso, de llevarse con él el recuerdo más amable de aquél junto a quién se había convertido en adulto, y a quién había visto caer sin la voluntad de detener esa malsana espiral que había atrapado a los dos por igual. Un impulso frenado a consciencia, sustituido por un rápido abrazo apenas con tiempo de ser correspondido, y la huida. La cobarde fuga de la prisión de los actos corrompidos y los sentimientos contaminados con el veneno de la culpa y su quimérica expiación._

...

Años pasaron alejados, sin saber nada uno del otro, aunque recordándose día tras día. Haciendo de los recuerdos imágenes más suaves y llevaderas con las que poder avanzar por el inescrutable camino de la vida. Un camino que apenas un año y medio atrás había traído a Wyvern de vuelta a la calidez del Mediterráneo. Con las cicatrices pretensiosamente sanadas. Y reabiertas de cuajo con la aparición de Kanon cruzando el umbral de su nueva vida. Rhadamanthys no podía afirmar que no deseara ese momento, pero todo lo que había conseguido cerrarse en él, en Kanon seguía exactamente igual. Cada vez que la soledad de Kanon le conducía a su recién estrenado local, su presencia escocía. Y aquellos malditos segundos en los que sus vidas casi conseguían unirse a la eternidad del mar emergían entre los dos, tan fatalmente silenciosos como lo habían sido años atrás.

Las visitas de Kanon al "The Wyvern's Cave" se volvieron más o menos regulares, e implícitamente se acordaron unos límites que ninguno de los dos en el fondo deseaba respetar. Las fronteras que marcaba su antigua amistad fueron levantadas. Y por ellas no debía traspasar nada más.

Hasta apenas veinticuatro horas atrás, cuando la vieja pasión se rebeló y derribó unas cortinas que desde su primer reencuentro se habían percibido tenues. Y frágiles. Demasiado frágiles para ocultar con consistencia el verdadero sentimiento que siempre les unió.

El viento seguía azotando malicioso sus rubios cabellos, y cuando decidió volver la vista de nuevo hacia el limbo donde la vida casi le burló, el estómago se contrajo de terror y el corazón amenazó con estallar, robándole en su frenético palpitar toda la sangre que su rostro había perdido en milésimas de segundo, palideciendo hasta otorgarle un aspecto espectral.

Kanon no estaba, y el fantasma de su más cruel pasado se formó altivo entre la perenne neblina del salitre del mar.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Kanon! ¡Kanon!- Y allí Rhadamanthys se olvidó de su dolor y corrió llevado por una extraña fuerza interior hacia el umbral que Kanon diez años atrás tentó.- ¡Kanon!

Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco, apartados aún del límite fatal, hallando a Kanon sentado en una de las rocas más resguardadas del vendaval, sembrado de una desconocida serenidad que no hizo otra cosa que desquiciarle aún más, sintiéndose sumamente estúpido. Y descubierto en su más desnuda realidad.

\- ¡¿Eres estúpido o qué?!- Le gritó, pasándose las manos nerviosas por sus inquietos cabellos, sin poder ocultar su repentina desesperación.- ¡Creí, creí que habías_

\- Ven, Rada...siéntate a mi lado...- La calmada voz de Kanon chocaba estrepitosamente contra la desquiciante ansiedad que aún seguía atacando a Rhadamanthys, que a duras penas podía controlar su respiración.

\- No, Kanon...¡No puedo hacer éso! ¡Y tú no deberías estar aquí! ¡Vámonos de una jodida vez, por favor!

\- No había vuelto aquí desde esa noche...

\- ¡Y no deberíamos estar aquí! ¡Ya te lo dije!

Rhadamanthys sintió la imperiosa necesidad de volver a alargar su brazo y tomar de nuevo a Kanon, arrancarle de allí como ya intentó hacer esa vez, pero la tranquila y serena mirada que le devolvió Kanon cortó esa intención de cuajo, tranquilizándole, mostrándole que nada de lo que vivieron diez años atrás tenía porqué volverse a repetir.

\- Rada...si hoy estoy aquí...es gracias a tí.

\- Kanon, olvídalo...han pasado muchos años ya...- Lentamente Wyvern iba recuperando su compostura, aunque sus ojos se negaban a desafiar el horizonte que se extendía unos pocos metros más allá.

\- ¡No puedo olvidarlo! ¡Y tú deberías comprender por qué!- Insistió Kanon, alzando la voz para ganarle al rugir del viento y del mar.- Si tú no hubieras acudido, ahora mismo yo sería uno con el mar, Rada...Tú lo impediste en ese momento, y ésto...- Kanon zambulló su mano dentro de la chaqueta, y hurgó en el bosillo interior, extrayendo un pequeño objeto. Un objeto que Rhadamanthys reconoció al instante, y que estrujó un poquito más su descarrilado corazón.- Esta brújula...siempre ha estado conmigo desde que tú decidiste dejar de ser mi guía y mi apoyo...convirtiéndose ella en el ancla que me faltaba para seguir amarrándome a la vida.- Rhadamanthys no pudo evitar sentir cómo su mirada empezaba a humedecerse, pero no iba a flaquear. No se podía permitir semejante debilidad. No en ese momento. No allí. Pero todos sus intentos para aparentar fortaleza resultaban inútiles frente a la mirada que le brindaba Kanon, que por primera vez en tiempo, percibía clara y transparente. Limpia de remordimientos y rebosante de determinación.- Nunca te lo agradecí...y no puedo empezar a construir nada bueno si antes no cierro los antiguos silencios...

\- Kanon...yo...yo sólo hice lo que debía hacer...

\- Y también te pido perdón...- Continuó Kanon, impidiendo que Rhadamanthys sesgara sus renacidas fuerzas y la primera intención de conseguir su propio perdón.- Por mi culpa...casi fue tu vida la que se perdió, Rada...

\- Tú también lo impediste, Kanon...

\- Siempre he sido un egoísta.- Ahora la mirada de Kanon se había focalizado de nuevo sobre el anaranjado horizonte.- Un condenado egoísta y un cobarde. Me refugié en un malsano desprecio sólo para sentirme mejor que todos los demás, sólo para creerme con el derecho de pasearme impunemente por la calle, únicamente para borrar mis culpas y mi dolor, sin querer ver el dolor que cada acción mía puede haber infringido en los demás...

\- Kanon...

\- Déjame acabar Rada. Debo sacar toda la mierda que llevo dentro. No puedo contenerla más...- Ordenó, volviendo la mirada hacia su amigo. Rhadamanthys selló sus labios, y le observaba con su semblante siempre serio, ahora difuminado por un cúmulo de sentimientos imposibles de descifrar.- Tú mismo me dijiste que la paciencia no es infinita. La tuya tampoco lo fue, aunque fue mucho más duradera de lo que nunca me merecí. Y me siento responsable de haberte alejado de mí, de haberte herido...de haberte hecho creer que también formabas parte de un escabroso juego de azar. Pero ésa nunca fue mi intención, Rada...Y ahora no puedo hacer otra cosa que pedirte perdón...y empezar a cambiar.- Rhadamanthys mostró el ademán de hablar, pero un ligero alzamiento de la mano de Kanon volvió a impedírselo.- Cambiar de verdad, Rada...pero no puedo hacerlo solo...- La voz que hasta ese instante se había percibido bien modulada y calmada empezaba a mostrar las inequívocas señales de ser quebrada en cualquier momento.- Necesito que estés conmigo en ésto...Puedo salvar la vida de un chaval, pero no puedo hacerlo solo...

La verde mirada de Kanon también había sucumbido al brillo que destila la emoción, pero su orgullo tampoco iba a permitir que ninguna muestra más saliera de ella, la cuál fue frotada rápidamente con un gesto de sus dedos, borrando así cualquier síntoma de debilidad antes de buscar con ella la de su amigo, y hallarla brillante y luminosa como tanto tiempo atrás, suavizando un poco la eterna seriedad que moldeaba su exquisito rostro.

No dijeron nada más. Dejaron que sus miradas se reconocieran durante unos largos momentos antes de deslizarlas hacia la frontera que esa noche ambos desafiaron, reviviendo las imágenes que durante años habían quemado tras sus retinas, y que nadie más conocía. El viento seguía lamiéndolos insistente, cada vez más frío y húmedo, alertando de la inminente y diaria muerte del sol, y fue Rhadamanthys el que rompió el hechizo, acercándose con dudas a Kanon, extendiendo su brazo para ofrecer la mano que Kanon no dudó en aceptar.

\- Vamos, Kanon...

\- Vamos...

Sus pasos deshacieron el camino hacia sus recuerdos, sin borrarlos, pero sintiéndolos menos dolorosos. Convirtiéndolos simplemente en éso, en perdonados y mansos recuerdos.

Disponiéndose a cambiar el rumbo de unas vidas perdidas tiempo atrás.

Conservando en sus bolsillos el norte que siempre estuvo allí, y que no supieron descubrir.


	17. Viernes

_Viernes._

_En la Comisaría de policía..._

Shura se había zambullido de lleno en el apestoso despacho de DM después de ser anunciado por la servicial secretaria del inspector. Una mujer que vestía los huesos, con un estilo para maquillarse bastante discutible y una cansina amabilidad que desquiciaba sin medida a DM.

\- ¿Les traigo algo para beber?- Preguntó desde el limbo, al tiempo que se ajustaba las pequeñas gafas sobre su nariz y no dejaba de observar al dejado inspector.

\- No.

\- Podría preparar café, o té...

\- ¡Que te he dicho que no!- Exclamó DM, sin moverse de su gastada silla.- ¡Pareces sorda!

La mujer se retrajo sobre sí misma, sintiéndose ninguneada por enésima vez por aquél hombre duro y malcarado que no veía en ella nada más allá que un saco de huesos carente de curvas y falto de encanto.

Shura había permanecido en silencio, y sintiéndose un poco incómodo por el incorrecto trato que el inspector acababa de escenificar se volvió hacia la mujer, y con semblante serio pero tono amable impidió que se retirara con la vergüenza a cuestas.

\- A mí sí que me apetecería un café. Corto y con azúcar.

\- Enseguida.- Respondió la secretaria, esbozando una sonrisa que dejó translucir una dentadura amarillenta y manchada de carmín que contrajo el estómago del abogado.

La mujer se retiró momentáneamente, y DM lanzó una mirada asesina a Shura que le decía sin palabras que se había excedido en sus pretensiones de pasar allí un largo rato.

\- No vas a tener tiempo de beberte ni un sorbo del agua sucia que prepara esta mujer.

\- Tranquilo...no hay prisa. Y por lo que veo tú no tienes mucho trabajo, así que me permitirás que te haga la mañana algo más llevadera.- Replicó Shura con plácida ironía mientras la presencia de nuevo a sus espaldas de la secretaria le obligaba a volverse hacia ella.- Gracias...- Las manos abandonaron el escondite de los bolsillos de su negro pantalón, y tomaron la humeante taza con gestos amables, obligándose a mostrar una tenue sonrisa que hizo ruborizar a la mujer.

\- Lleva una cucharada de azúcar...

\- ¡¿Quieres desaparecer de una puta vez?!- Se desesperó DM, profiriendo exagerados gestos para auyentarla de su presencia.- ¡Y cierra la jodida puerta!

La puerta se cerró, y Shura no pudo reprimir una mueca de asco al probar el primer y último sorbo de algo que ni siquiera podía pretender emular el café de un avión.

\- Cuando digo que no es por algo. Es una mierda.- DM seguía recostado en la silla, e indolentemente sacó un cigarrillo del cajetín arrugado y casi vacío que había sobre el escritorio.

\- Tienes razón...- Admitió Shura, dejando la taza sobre la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada del inspector difuminada por una densa nube de humo.- ¿La tienes?- DM abrió el cajón superior del buró, dejando vislumbrar una bolsa de plástico, prescintada, guardando un cuchillo con restos de sangre.- Déjame verlo.

Shura se abalanzó sobre el escritorio, traspasando la neblina del tabaco para poder apreciar el ansiado contenido, pero el cajón fue cerrado de golpe, privándole de la observación de la flamante prueba.

\- Saga lo exige. Así que es él quién debe acudir a pedírmelo, no su mayordomo de postín.

\- Saga tiene otros asuntos que atender. Yo me encargo de ésto hasta el día del juicio.- La seriedad de Shura se había agudizado más con la contracción de su ceño y la rasgada mirada que enviaba a DM.

\- Pues ya estás diciéndole a tu presumido jefe que él no es el único que puede andar amenazando al personal. Si quiere que el puto cuchillo vaya al juez, que venga y me lo ruegue.- Una larguísima calada al cigarrillo de tabaco negro casi lo apuró por completo, y el humo fue exhalado con estudiada lentitud mientras esos dos hombres de apariencia dura y mirada heladora se disputaban el orgullo y el control de la situación.- Vamos, llámale.

DM se pasó la mano que no sostenía el cigarrillo por sus cabellos, en un fatuo intento de peinárselos hacia atrás al tiempo que una pierna se posaba sobre la rodilla contraria con desfachatez. Shura le observó largamente antes de rendirse a las exigencias de quién tenía el control dentro de esas cuatro paredes, y finalmente claudicar, rebuscando en el bolsillo interior de su americana el teléfono móvil. El contacto fue buscado y seleccionado, y el tono de llamada en curso no se hizo esperar.

\- Saga...estoy aquí con DM y dice que_

\- ¡Oye cabronazo!- El inspector se había alzado de la silla, y de un imprevisto arrebato se hizo con el móvil de Shura.- ¡Si lo quieres tienes que venir a rogármelo de rodillas tú mismo!...No, no me amenaces Saga...no estás en posición de hacer ésto...¡Jajaja! ¡¿Que me vas a hundir?! Pues no seré el único que caiga...¡Hasta luego, imbécil!

###

_Mientras, en el despacho de Saga..._

La gran pantalla del ordenador lucía plagada de ofertas de viaje, y varias pestañas estaban abiertas, mostrando el resultado de las búsquedas que Saga estaba llevando a cabo. Frente a él estaban reflejadas las propuestas de dos plazas en un vuelo que iría a la India. Hacía tiempo que Shaka le pedía visitar su país natal. Desde adolescente que sus pies no lo habían vuelto a pisar, y la necesidad de recordar las raíces, fortalecerlas y honrarlas se estaba presentando insistente durante el último año. Quizás había llegado el momento de detener sus obligaciones profesionales y centrarse en lo que realmente le importaba en la vida. Borrar la extraña amenaza de una incipiente lejanía que últimamente planaba entre los dos, y estrechar junto con ese viaje los lazos que habían unido sus caminos tiempo atrás. Saga era plenamente consciente que su sed de éxito a menudo le nublaba la razón y le anulaba la apreciación de lo que realmente importaba, olvidándose de las personas que seguían fieles a su lado. Olvidándose un poco de él, su joven amante y compañero de vida. Poco más de un mes había transcurrido ya desde el último cumpleaños de Shaka. Un día olvidado en el calendario. Un día que no fue reclamado con ningún tipo de queja ni objeción. Un maldito día recuperado una semana después, con prisas y un regalo mal hecho para subsanar un error que había apagado un poco más los ánimos de Shaka, por mucho que su voz insistiera en decir que no importaba, que no pasaba nada, que comprendía que tenía trabajo...que son cosas que a veces pasan.

Son cosas que a veces pasan. Pero que quedan. Y si había algo que Saga soportaría menos que perder un caso, éso era perderle a él. Simplemente no se lo podía permitir. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia siempre amable y serena, a los arrebatos de pasión que le nacían sólo en la más estricta intimidad, al saberle a su lado de maneran incondicional. Pero la tristeza que la clara mirada de Shaka translucía durante las útlimas semanas le estaba alarmando, evidenciándole lo que su voz callaba. Y no podían seguir así. Esos azules ojos debían recuperar el brillo que habían perdido, y sí, viajar con él a sus tierras natales podría ser un paso adelante para afinazar su relación un poco más. Viajarían a la India por un mes, dejaría que Shaka se erigiera anfitrión de una cultura y conocimiento bastante escaso para él. Intentaría zambullirse en las contradicciones de un país repleto de riqueza y alarmante pobreza, y quizás así podría llegar a comprender el misticismo que siempre había rodeado a Shaka, ése que transpiraba por cada poro de su piel y por el cuál se había dejado embriagar sin remedio tiempo atrás.

Ya estaba decidido. El botón de aceptar fue seleccionado, e inmediatamente apareció el comprobante de la reserva del vuelo que en unos meses les transportaría a una dimensión desconocida por Saga, y sumamente añorada por Shaka. Ahora sólo quedaba elegir el primer de los hoteles que albergarían sus almas en una ruta extensa por todo el país, pero la búsqueda fue truncada por la vibración del móvil olvidado sobre el pulcro escritorio. En la pantalla el nombre de Shura, y tras él el temor de que algo no estaba yendo tal y cómo él lo había calculado.

\- Dime Shura...¿Va todo bien?...¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué diablos_?!...¡Oye tú, DeathMask! ¡Si no haces lo que te pide Shura saldrá a la luz que te quedaste con parte de la cocaína requisada en la última intervención que nosotros iniciamos!...¡Tú sigue jugando y verás como te hundo!...¡¿Qué?! ¡DM!...Serás engreído...¡¿Cómo te atreves a colgarme?!

Saga se quedó unos segundos mirando la pantalla negra de su móvil como un estúpido, antes de rendirse al impulso de lanzarlo con rabia sobre el escritorio. Su respiración se había vuelto pesada, y cuando su verde mirada se fijó de nuevo en la pantalla a través de los finos cristales de sus gafas, cerró todas las pestañas abiertas con claros signos de irritabilidad, despojándose de la misma manera de las gafas al tiempo que sus labios soltaban un sentido  _¡Mierda!_

_###_

_Piso de Marin..._

_-_ ¿Qué haces, mamá?- La infantil voz de un chiquillo de seis años sonó extrañada, y cortada por las contínuas toses que estaban sacudiendo al pequeño desde la madrugada y que habían impedido que fuera al colegio. Los mocos fueron sorbidos sonoramente y Marin llevó una mano a la sudada frente para comprobar que la fiebre por fin estaba bajando.- Mamá...¿qué es ésto?

Regulus estaba sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro, observando con natural curiosidad el bote y los guantes de plástico que Marin había extraído de una cajita que contenía esos objetos.

\- Me voy a cambiar el color del cabello, Regulus.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porqué me apetece ver cómo me queda de color negro.- Respondió Marin dulcemente, enviándole una mirada cargada de ternura.

\- ¿Negro? Ugh...no es bonito el color negro...

\- Puede que me quede bien...

\- A mí no me gusta. Y a ellos tampoco.- Sentenció el pequeño, refiriéndose a los gustos de los muñecos que Marin acostumbraba a encontrarse dentro de su bolso, y que ahora estaban entre las manos de su legítimo protector.

\- Si no os gusta, te prometo que en unos días me lo vuelvo a poner del color de siempre ¿vale?

\- Vale.- Se contentó Regulus, que volvió a toser insistentemente antes de preguntar lo mismo que llevaba haciendo sin cansarse los últimos días.- ¿Y cuándo viene papá?

\- Faltan todavía tres semanas.

El contenido del bote fue vaciado en un pequeño recipiente, y con un pincel de silicona Marin empezó a esparcirse la viscosa pasta por todo su cabello cobrizo.

\- ¿Y tres semanas es mucho?

\- No...no es mucho...

\- ¡Quiero ver a papá!- Se quejó Regulus con la infantil sinceridad que se mezclaba entre las fictícias batallas que libraban los guerreros entre sus manos, mientras sus piernas se balanceaban sin poder llegar al suelo aún.

\- Y yo también, cielo...yo también...

La mirada de Marin se fijó en el espejo frente a ella al tiempo que seguía con su tarea de hacer del color de su cabello algo más adecuado para la locura que estaba a punto de emprender, y no pudo evitar rendirse a la emoción que le despertaba la necesidad de tener a Aioria junto a ella. Deseaba escuchar su voz rozándole el oído, y no a través de un teléfono o una pantalla de ordenador. Ansiaba que sus fuertes brazos la rodearan y que sus susurros le despertaran mil escalofríos bajando por su espinazo mientras le decía que todo le iba a salir bien. Y soñaba despierta en que así era, dándose ella misma las fuerzas que Aioria en ese delicado momento no le podía ofrecer.

Mientras el tinte iba haciendo su efecto, Marin se dirigió a la habitación de invitados, donde guardaba todo tipo de cosas que no eran de uso diario, y de dentro del armario extrajo una gran caja que contenía ropa de hacía unos años. Ropa de su juventud no muy lejana, y que esperaba que aún le fuera bien. Cierto era que el embarazo le había cambiado un poco el cuerpo, pero sus genes se mostraron benévolos, y no tardó mucho en recuperar la esbelta figura que había lucido siempre. La tapa fue desplazada, y allí emergió un mundo oscuro y atrevido, un mundo donde sólo el color negro tenía cabida y donde deseaba que su actual cuerpo también siguiera teniéndola.

El atardecer llegó impecable, y con él la necesidad de acudir al pub descubierto apenas un par de días atrás. De su hombro colgaba la mochila que contenía todo lo que Regulus podría necesitar para pasar la noche y quizás el día siguiente con Shaina, la incondicional amiga y también vecina de Marin, que vivía un par de pisos más abajo.

\- ¡Uau! Vaya, nena...¿Qué te ha pasado?- Exclamó Shaina al verla.- ¿Volviendo a los orígenes?

\- Trabajo, Shaina...trabajo...

\- ¡Pues nadie lo diría! A ver si le tengo que esconder secretos a tu marido cuando vuelva...- Replicó Shaina con una sonrisa picarona impresa en su rostro.

\- Mira...ahora es negro...- Dijo Regulus, señalando el cabello de su madre.- Es feo...

\- No es feo, le queda muy bien.- Shaina tomó a Regulus de la mano, y se cargó con la mochila que le tendió Marin.- ¿Sabes qué cenaremos hoy? ¡Pizza!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Pizza!

\- Aquí dentro hay los medicamentos para la tos, y fiebre hace horas que ya no tiene...También hay un par de mudas, por si acaso y_

\- Marin, tranquila. Nos las arreglaremos.- Dijo Shaina, cortando sus innecesarias explicaciones amablemente.- No te preocupes tanto por nosotros. Aquí la que me preocupa eres tú. Las ideas que tiene tu compañero no me gustan nada...- Añadió, cambiando la expresión de su hermoso semblante.

\- Estaré bien. No pasará nada, Shaina.

\- Si ves que las cosas no te gustan como van, lo dejas y ya está. ¡Que se espabile él con su caso!

\- Soy su apoyo en el caso. No puedo dejarle solo...

\- ¡Pero si ni te cae bien!

Marin se encogió de hombros y suspiró con resignación.

\- En el fondo, creo que es un buen hombre con el rumbo perdido, nada más. Es todo fachada en él.

\- Si tú lo dices...

\- Adiós Regulus.- Dijo Marin, agachándose para quedar a la altura del pequeño y abrazarlo amorosamente después de cubrirle de besos.- Pórtate bien ¿eh? Manaña nos vemos.

Despés de unos cuántos achuchones más, a los que Regulus aguantaba con impaciencia, Marin se alzó de nuevo.

\- Gracias Shaina. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Ambas amigas se abrazaron rápidamente antes de despedirse, y una última petición de Shaina detuvo a Marin sólo un instante más.

\- Cuídate, Marin...Y lo dicho. Si ves que no, pues es no. Y punto.- Marin asintió aguantándose los nervios que ya hacía rato que recorrían sus venas y emprendió su marcha escuchando todavía la voz de Shaina antes que la puerta de su piso se cerrara.- ¿Y sabes qué haremos después? Miraremos la última peli de Ice Age.

\- ¡Sí!

Los pies de Marin se deslizaron con rapidez por la escalera que la abocaría de lleno a una locura que no sabía cómo iba a salir, notando el rápido palpitar de su corazón retumbar por todo su cuerpo, sintiéndose tremendamente desprotegida. Anhelando un reconfortante abrazo y unos besos que aún tardarían días en llegar.

###

_Comisaría de policía..._

Saga irrumpió en la Comisaría con paso decidido, dispuesto a terminar lo que esa misma mañana Shura fue incapaz de hacer, y apenas prestó atención a la  _vintage_  secretaria, pasando frente a ella con desdén e invadiendo el despacho de DM sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí con un fuerte portazo que hizo estremecer las viejas persianas.

\- ¡¿A qué narices estás jugando DeathMask?!- Exclamó amarrando a duras penas la furia que hervía dentro de él, permitiéndose nombrar al inspector por el apoyo que se había ganado con los años.

DM cortó con malos modos la llamada que lo tenía centrado en sus asuntos, y con una sonrisa cargada de desprecio y autosatisfacción se recostó en su silla, deleitándose con el atribulado aspecto que presentaba el siempre respetable abogado.

\- Vaya, vaya...Saga...¿dónde perdiste tu educación y buenas maneras? No es propio del excelentísimo Fiscal General de Atenas irrumpir así...

\- El arma. ¡Quiero verla!

\- Ya la vio Shura por ti...

\- No juegues conmigo, DeathMask...o te juro que_

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué harás?! ¿Hundirme? No me das miedo Saga...- DM se alzó de la silla y andó con pasmosa tranquilidad hasta posicionarse ante Saga, prendiéndose otro de sus cigarrillos de tabaco negro.- Hundirme dices...yo ya estoy hundido, y lo he hecho solito. ¿Acaso no me ves? Confinado en un despacho de mierda, estando vigilado y advertido de ser apartado del trabajo de campo... Así que tus jodidas amenazas no sirven de nada.- Saga seguía firme y erguido con su soberbia manteniéndole imponente, pero esa postura no ejercía sobre DM ningún otro efecto que pura diversión.- Sí, tengo el puto cuchillo, y lo entregaré al juez cuando me digas...y tú seguirás tapándome mis negocios con las drogas. Como has hecho siempre...No levantarás ninguna alfombra...porque si lo haces...- DM se acercó a Saga y le exhaló una larga bocanada de humo sobre el rostro, esperando ver cómo Saga se apartaba molesto. Pero el abogado no se movió. Aguantó la posición, le mantuvo la contraída mirada, y aguardó la inminente amenaza que DM había estado guardando durante diez años.-...seré yo el que remueva la mierda de diez años atrás. ¿Te queda claro?- Saga parecía haber enmudecido, y su mandíbula presionaba con fuerza los dientes, reflejándose en las ligeras contracciones de los músculos de su quijada.- ¡¿Te queda claro?!- La mano que sostenía el cigarrillo no vaciló en posarse sobre el impoluto pecho de Saga, propinándole molestos golpecitos.- Diré que tú me rogaste que manipulara las evidencias del atropello de tu perdido hermanito...diré que usaste todas las trampas que pudiste para hacerlo parecer inocente...diré que arruinaste la vida de otros policías implicados en la investigación...yo me hundiré más, sí...pero tú te ahogarás junto con tu falsa reputación de mierda. Así que dime...¿quién tiene agarrado de las pelotas a quién, Saga?

\- Eres despreciable DeathMask...

\- Sí señor, un encantador despreciable sin el cuál no puedes vivir tu asquerosa vida de falsedades y corrupción que te ha hecho tan  _temido_ y  _respetable...-_ Dicho ésto DM se alejó del inmóvil abogado y regresó a su roñosa silla, dejándose caer en ella con exagerada desfachatez.- Adiós, Saga...

Saga no añadió nada más. Sólo se pasó la mano con desdén sobre las ropas que la mano de DM había tocado, transmitiendo adrede el asco que le daba su cómplice en las alcantarillas de la justícia. Y también la repugnancia que le generaba esa situación de la que hacía tiempo era esclavo y de la que ya no había forma humana de poder escapar.

###

_"The Wyvern's Cave"_

No faltaba mucho para que las puertas del pub se abrieran a la nueva noche temática, y ya hacía rato que Kanon y Rhadamanthys habían llegado para ultimar todos los detalles. Rhadamanthys seguía vestido con su personal moda de siempre, decepcionando a Kanon profundamente.

\- Wyvern...se supone que te tienes que infiltrar en una sociedad oscura...me parece muy bien que te guste Iron Maiden...pero...

\- ¿Estamos abiertos ya?- Se rebeló Rhadamanthys.- Ya me cambiaré...no seas pesado.

Kanon estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra, observando cómo su amigo iba preparando diversas cosas tras ella.

\- Rada...

\- Diiime...

\- Ayer limpié mi piso...

\- Me parece bien.- Respondió Rhadamanthys sin mirarle, con su eterna seriedad tomando su rostro mientras cortaba diversas rodajas de limón.

\- Ahora vuelve a parecer un piso...- El Wyvern seguía con sus tareas, y vista la falta de respuesta, Kanon prosiguió.- Podrías volver...

Un sonoro suspiro traspasó a Rhadamanthys, que dejó el cuchillo sobre las bajas neveras y finalmente se dignó a alzar su vista y mirar directamente a Kanon, descubriéndole dócil y esperanzado.

\- No Kanon. No voy a pisar ese piso nunca más.

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada.- Kanon bajó su mirada con evidente decepción. El inglés lo miró durante unos instantes, y súbitamente sintió la urgencia de cambiar el rumbo de una conversación que no tenía ganas de afrontar.- ¿Cuándo va a venir tu compañera?

\- Supongo que debe estar al caer...

Kanon no le devolvió la mirada al responder, sintiendo como la inapetencia de su amigo para hablar claro de todo lo que acababan de compartir durante los últimos días iba calando hondo en su aún dolorida alma. Un incómodo silencio acudió de nuevo sobre ellos, y la repentina fractura del sello de las puertas del pub milagrosamente les rescató de la tensión compartida. Rhadamanthys alzó su vista, y Kanon ladeó su rostro hacia la entrada, quedándose ambos estupefactos y sin habla al descubrir la figura que allí acababa de aparecer.

\- Hola chicos. ¿Llego tarde?

La sorpresa que se había apoderado de Kanon no podía agrandarle más los ojos, y después de unos necesarios segundos para sobreponerse a algo totalmente inesperado, al fin su voz emergió.

\- ¿Marin? ¿Realmente eres tú?


	18. "Gothic Night"

Botas negras hasta las rodillas con tacones de vértigo, amarradas por un interminable camino de cordeles que morían en un lazo al costado de sus pantorrillas, una falda mínima de brillante imitación de piel, ofreciendo la visión de unos contorneados muslos enfundados en unas medias de rejilla, un corpiño de brocado gris y negro realzando unas curvas que Kanon nunca se hubiera imaginado que existían tras su aburrida y conocida formalidad, una chaqueta a conjunto con la falda cayendo sobre uno de los taburetes y la desnuda exhibición de unos delicados hombros acariciados con descaro por la cascada de ondulaciones azabaches que ese mismo día estrenaban oscuridad. La sutil musculatura de su semidesnuda espalda se insinuaba juguetona con cada grácil movimiento, tanto como las rosas también negras que asomaban a través del límite del corpiño y que estampaban perennes su suave piel.

Kanon y Rhadamanthys seguían sin habla, y Marin ocupó decidida el taburete contiguo al que estaba sentado su sorprendido compañero.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se os ha comido la lengua el gato?

\- Marin...estás...

\- ¿Qué? ¿No es suficientemente adecuado?- Se defendió preveniendo un ataque que no iba a llegar.

\- ¡Al contrario! Estás impresionante...- Kanon la radiografiaba de arriba abajo, no comprendiendo aún dónde había estado escondida tanta sensualidad durante tanto tiempo.- Y ésto...¿es real?- Dijo pasando sus dedos con poca delicadeza sobre el tatuaje que adornaba parte de la espalda al descubierto.

\- ¡Claro que es de verdad!- Marin soltó un manotazo que hizo retirar la mano de Kanon de inmediato.- ¿De qué os sorprendéis tanto? Yo también fui adolescente. Yo también tengo un pasado. ¡No siempre fui una mujer dedicada a ser madre y a trabajar!- Visto la impresión que había causado en ambos hombres Marin empezó a sentirse más cómoda y segura, y no dudó en dirigirse al todavía mudo Rhadamanthys y demostrar que también tenía conocimiento de algunas canciones que en esa noche no podían faltar.- Rhadamanthys...espero que en la música que suene aquí hoy esté Lacrimosa, Nightwish, Within Tempation, Leaves' Eyes, Tristania, Xandria, Epica...- Wyvern seguía sin pronunciar vocablo, y únicamente asentía como si estuviera bajo las órdenes de esa mujer nacida de la más sugerente oscuridad.- Si no es así, aquí tienes una recopilación que puedes usar.- Concluyó sacando de su bolso un pendrive que posó sobre la barra y lo deslizó hacia él.

Rhadamanthys tomó el pen pronunciando un escueto  _"por supuesto"_ y rápidamente pasó toda la información contenida en el ordenador donde había almacenada toda la música que sonaba en el local. Kanon simplemente enarcó las cejas con expresión de suma sorpresa y dejó escapar un  _"alucino"_ que consiguió hacer enojar un poco a Marin, para no perder su arraigada costumbre.

\- No es tan raro que también tuviera mi época oscura...pero no pasé de allí. De la estética y de la música. Música que por cierto, aún escucho.- Decía Marin en su defensa, volteándose con rostro serio hacia Kanon.- Pero de aquí a saber algo de organizaciones satánicas hay un trecho. Así que no vayas a creerte que soy una experta en el tema. Soy tan ignorante como tú. Y ahora si me disculpáis, me voy a acabar de maquillar.

\- Yo también voy a cambiarme, antes que venga Valentine.

\- ¿También va a estar aquí ése?

\- Claro. ¿Sino cómo pretendes que saquemos la noche adelante?- Dijo Rhadamanthys acercándose a Kanon y dejando que sus brazos se cruzaran sobre la barra apenas a un palmo de su amigo.- ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre con él?

\- No me gusta.

\- No tiene que gustarte a ti.- Kanon frunció su ceño mientras miraba al Wyvern y luchaba internamente contra una extraña sensación que había empezado a revolverse en su estómago.- Es muy trabajador y servicial, y siempre está dispuesto a echarme una mano en lo que haga falta.

\- Éso es más que evidente...- Replicó Kanon con estúpida sorna.- Y tú encantado que te eche las manos dónde sea, ¿no?

Al escuchar ésto la seriedad del rostro de Rhadamanthys rápidamente se transformó tomada por una rabia contenida que a penas pudo reprimir.

\- Me parece hilarante que hables así, Kanon. Tú, precisamente tú, que te tiras a todo aquél que se te pone bien.

\- ¡Oye Wyvern, yo no soy así!

\- Nooo, claro. Ya no te acuerdas de las veces que has venido aquí para contarme tus aventuras ¿no?. ¡Si incluso te conseguiste al que es la pareja de tu hermano! ¡Y te faltó tiempo para venir y decírmelo! ¡¿Qué prentendías haciéndome partícipe de tus polvos?!- Las manos de Rhadamanthys se habían apoyado sobre la madera que les separaba, y su rostro se avalanzó amenazante hacia las contraídas facciones de Kanon.- Y ahora el que me monta una estúpida escena de celos eres tú...- Kanon se disponía a replicar, pero el Wyvern se lo impidió.- Yo no debo darte ninguna explicación de lo que hago con mi vida. Pero lo haré: no me lo he tirado si es lo que quieres saber. No he hecho nada con Valentine de lo que deba arrepentirme. Nada.

Una imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción y fútil victoria se esbozó fugaz sobre los labios de Kanon, y acto seguido no dudó en recuperar su particular ataque.

\- ¿Y de qué te arrepientes entonces? ¿De lo que hiciste conmigo el otro día?

\- Fue sólo sexo, Kanon. Sexo y nada más.

\- Tú tampoco sabes mentir...- Dijo Kanon, abriendo una llaga que sabía que al Wyvern le escocería.

\- Olvídalo, Kanon. Hazte este favor.

Rhadamanthys se apartó de Kanon e hizo el ademán de irse, pero la mano de su amigo se cerró entorno a su muñeca, deteniendo su intento de escapada.

\- Dime que te arrepientes. Dime que fue un error, Rada...

Ambos se miraron intensamente durante unos largos instantes durante los cuáles sus miradas transmitían todo lo que sus palabras disfrazaban, hasta que el orgullo de Wyvern flaqueó peligrosamente, haciendo que éste cortara el agarre de un tirón y finalmente emprendiera su marcha hacia el almacén.

\- Voy a cambiarme.

Kanon se quedó sólo en medio del desierto pub, masticando la consistencia de unos odiosos celos que repudiaba sentir nacer en lo más hondo de su ser, temiendo que sus esperanzas se vieran truncadas por un falso orgullo que Rhadamanthys se había propuesto levantar, convirtiéndole en su defensa más inexpugnable frente al poderoso influjo que Kanon siempre había ejercido sobre él.

Pero ahora no era momento de dejarse llevar por sus pasiones y anhelos de recuperar al que nunca pudo borrar de su mente. Se debían concentrar en lo que llevaban entre manos si quería salir airoso de un embrollo del cuál ignoraba completamente qué información les podría aportar. En su inseparable y vieja mochila llevaba algo que nadie se esperaba, y que había conseguido ese mismo día. Algo que siempre había envidiado de las películas de espías y que siempre había deseado usar. Él no podría estar inmiscuído en medio del local, a riesgo de poder ser reconocido o relacionado por alguien con el caso, pero a parte de los ojos que le proporcionarían las cámaras de seguridad, necesitaba también poner oídos dónde los suyos no iban a llegar.

Marin salió del baño, y Kanon irónicamente agradeció su aparición, sintiéndose rescatado en un momento en que sus pensamientos recorrían senderos que no debían tener lugar. El maquillaje que lucía era digno de la vestimenta que la cubría, y Rhadamanthys en seguida volvió a unirse a ellos, luciendo unos ajustadísimos pantalones de piel, sujetados en su bajo vientre con un cinturón repleto de tachas, unas botas aparatosas y amarradas con hebillas a los costados y una camisa negra arremangada hasta rozar sus codos y abrochada sólo hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, dejando vislumbrar un fuerte pecho que era adornado por una extravagante cruz invertida que colgaba de su cuello. La seria mirada que le lanzó a Kanon tras su aparición le dejó más que claro las últimas palabras intercambiadas debían ser olvidadas, al menos durante el resto de la noche, y con forzada naturalidad intentó zambullirse en la nueva realidad que les había unido a los tres.

\- Tengo algo para vosotros.- Dijo Kanon, abriendo su mochila y extrayendo un montón de finos cables, un par de baterías y otros pequeños objetos dignos de un profesional de la investigación privada.

\- ¿Qué es todo ésto?- Preguntó Marin con curiosidad, dejando que sus dedos con uñas pintandas también de negro agarraran algunos de los cables y los alzaran para su detenida inspección.

\- Llevaréis unos pequeños micrófonos escondidos entre la ropa...o dónde se puedan ocultar...- Explicó Kanon, sin poder evitar observar a Marin y la escasa tela que cubría su esbelto cuerpo.- Y también unos pequeños dispositivos en la oreja que os permitirán escuchar mi voz. Necesito saber cómo transcurren las conversaciones que podáis tener. Necesitamos estar conectados para poder trabajar como un equipo y focalizar nuestros esfuerzos hacia una misma dirección. Todo lo que digáis y escuchéis quedará registrado en este pequeño disco duro y así no perderemos ningún detalle que luego nos pueda ser de utilidad.

\- Tú has visto muchas películas ¿no?- Dijo Rhadamanthys con cierto desdén, evidenciando que aún le duraba el enfado de apenas unos momentos atrás.

\- Wyvern...por favor...- Rogó Kanon tanto con la voz como con la mirada que le dedicó a su amigo, demandándole una tregua en sus asuntos privados y colaboración en su locura.

\- Está bien. ¿Cómo funciona todo ésto, entonces?

Kanon agarró un juego de dispositivos y pidió a Rhadamanthys que saliera de la protección de la barra para poder ajustarlo todo a su lugar, sin poderse resistir a recorrer con su mirada las atractivas formas del cuerpo de Rhadamanthys, que se insinuaban a través de la negra piel de sus panatlones tan sugerentes como se presentaba Marin en su totalidad.- Álzate la camisa.- Wyvern obedeció y Kanon sujetó la pequeña batería en la parte trasera de su cinturón, ocultando el fino cable bajo la tela de la camisa y luego colocando el imperceptible micrófono en uno de los ojales que no albergaban ningún botón.- Y eseo pequeño "pinganillo" te lo colocas en la oreja, por aquí me escucharás a mí.

Rhadamanthys dócilmente obedeció, pero resistiéndose aún a abandonar la frunción de su ceño y el rictus serio de sus labios. Kanon agarró el otro juego, y volviéndose hacia Marin y mirándola otra vez de arriba abajo se quedó inmóvil y pensativo, no sabiendo muy bien cómo narices colocar todo éso en ella.

\- Trae.- Dijo Marin, arrancándole los dispositivos de las manos, mirándole con expresión mezcla de triunfo y resignación.- Ya me lo coloco yo.

Marin rápidamente se encargó de ocultar todos los dispositivos bajo sus ceñidas ropas, dejando el micrófono descansar entre unas curvas en las que más de uno iba a perder la vista esa noche.

\- Bueno. Y ahora a probar cómo nos escuchamos...

Kanon también se colocó un "pinganillo" en la oreja, y rápidamente puso en "on" una especie de transistor el cuál emitió un fuerte pitido que hizo que tanto Marin como Rhadamanthys se estremecieran de agudo dolor en sus oídos.

\- ¡Hostias, Kanon!- Se quejó Rhadamanthys arrancándose el chisme de la oreja.- ¡Ten cuidado o nos dejarás sordos!

\- Perdón... no me había fijado en que el volumen estaba demasiado alto...y se ha acoplado...- Se excusó Kanon con un hilillo de voz...

\- ¡Pues arréglalo!

Rhadamanthys mantenía el dispositivo alejado de su oreja, la cuál también lucía un pequeño aro plateado que le daba un toque todavía más atractivo. Marin aún resistía, pero no pudo evitar achicar la mirada en espera de un nuevo latigazo de pitidos cuando Kanon volvió a poner en marcha el captador y difusor de sonido.

\- Parece que ahora funciona...- Dijo Marin, tranquilizando a Rhadamanthys, que acto seguido volvió a colocarse el chisme en su oreja, bajo la revolución de sus cabellos rubios.

\- A ver...¿me escucháis bien?- Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.- Hablad vosotros...

\- Hola, hola, aquí estamos en la guarida del Wyvern a punto de convertir mi local en el puto infierno y arder en él gracias a todos los pecados que hemos cometido y que aún nos quedan por hacer...- Rhadamanthys calló, y descubrió cómo Marin y Kanon le miraban con expresión de no comprender el arrebato de humor negro que acababa de sufrir su colega.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has dicho que habláramos, no?- Se escudó Rhadamanthys, encogiéndose de hombros y sintiéndose un poco ridículo por haberse dejado llevar por el sentido del humor que a veces también tenía.

\- Es suficiente Rada...te escucho perfectamente. Ahora tú, Marin. Di algo.

\- Algo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué os pasa?! ¡¿Os habéis vuelto graciosillos de repente?!

\- ¿Me escuchas o no?- Inquirió Marin, esbozando una sonrisa que vistió su rostro de unos aires juveniles que las obligaciones de la vida habían ido borrando poco a poco.

\- Sí, te escucho. Pero ésto es serio...- Refunfuñó Kanon, que sintió como sus dos camaradas en la locura que él solo se había ideado parecían estar riéndose de sus métodos y aspiraciones.

\- Ya lo sabemos que es serio...pero es que si no le ponemos un poco de humor a mí me matarán los nervios.- Confesó Marin, que poco a poco iba sintiéndose más relajada y en confianza.

\- Es que tienes unas ideas, Kanon...eres abogado, no James Bond, para llenarnos de cables e historias raras para investigar ¿qué? Un grupo de chavales que vendrán a divertirse, a escuchar música y a emborracharse.

\- Éso está por descubrir, Wyvern...

Un cigarrillo fue la víctima de los labios de Kanon mientras se dirigía a ocupar su lugar en el cuchitril que Rhadamanthys llamaba despacho, y las puertas del local se abrieron al público con la llegada de Valentine. El muchacho también iba ataviado para la ocasión, aunque sus vestimentas habituales siempre acostumbraban a encajar en los aires que esa noche requería el local. Marin fue presentada por Rhadamanthys, y Kanon no se dignó a salir de su escondite y saludarle, limitándose a comenzar a desempeñar su papel de espía en las sombras. Ese chico no le agradaba en absoluto. No le gustaba la manera en que se miraba a Rhadamanthys, y menos aún el trato amable que tenía este último con él. En las miradas que Valentine profería al Wyvern había devoción, lealtad y admiración. Incluso deseo. Y era éso que no le gustaba nada a Kanon. Que alguien mirara a Rhadamanthys con deseo, por mucho que su amigo pareciera inmune a las señales que el joven camarero le mandaba cada vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre él.

Aunque tarde o temprano tendrían que encontrarse, Kanon no estaba dispuesto a ser cordial con él. No le gustaba y no pensaba fingir lo contrario. Valentine andó tras la barra y la recorrió para internarse en el almacén y dejar allí sus pertenencias, chocando con la presencia de Kanon frente a las pantallas que mostraban las grabaciones de seguridad. Instantáneamente las facciones de Valentine se moldearon con una expresión de repudio ante la sorpresa que acababa de sufrir, haciendo evidente que la presencia de Kanon en su lugar de trabajo también le molestaba.

\- Hola.

Un saludo obligado por la educación que nunca hay que perder, frío y escueto, pronunciado con voz queda mientras se internaba en el cuchitril que ocupaba Kanon y dejaba allí su chaqueta.

\- Hola Valentine.

La mirada de Kanon le desafiaba en silencio, sabiendo que su presencia le resultaba tan desagradable como sucedía a la inversa. Y luego emergió de sus labios un ataque gratuito y vanal. Innecesario.

\- Olvídate de Rhadamanthys. Nunca se va a fijar en ti. No pierdas más el tiempo intentando conseguirlo, chaval.

La media sonrisa de autosatisfacción y superioridad se plasmó en el rostro de Kanon, dotando sus rasgos de la arrolladora sensualidad que ganaba a cualquiera, menos a quién tenía escrutándole con dureza frente a sí.

Como única respuesta la agudización de una mirada herida y unas palabras cargadas de la urgente necesidad de hundir.

\- Tú no es que tengas edad para poder permitirte ir perdiendo el tiempo también. Rendirse podría ser tu opción.

La rabia nació sorda dentro de Kanon al escuchar la rebelión de Valentine, pero se contuvo las ganas de arremeter contra él y hacerle saber quién tenía el poder allí. Únicamente se recostó en la silla y focalizó su mirada en la gran pantalla que ya ofrecía las primeras imágenes de la noche, ignorando la marcha del engreído y molesto muchacho, viéndolo aparecer de inmediato en la película de la noche, acercándose a Rhadamanthys y dejando que una de sus manos se deslizara con un gesto más que amigable por su amplia espalda mientras le preguntaba qué necesitaba que hiciera primero. El Wyvern le pidió que fuera a rellenar las cubiteras de hielo y que acabara de cortar rodajas de naranja y limón, sin dar importancia alguna a las fugaces carícias que Valentine se atrevía a brindar por su espalda y a los innecesarios acercamientos que hacía a él para hablar. Valentine acató las órdenes, y antes de hacerse con las cubitertas aún vacías no se frenó la tentación de alzar la vista, buscar una de las cámaras ocultas del local y guiñar el ojo con descaro, propiciando que Kanon exhalara el humo de la última calada con rapidez, nublando así la señal de afrenta que indecoroso le mandaba el insoportable chaval.

Fuera, la música sonaba con el tinte melancólico y oscuro que iba a reinar durante toda la noche, y Rhadamanthys permanecía cerca de Marin, sintiendo la extraña necesidad de protegerla de no saber qué, compartiendo con ella la angustiosa sensación de estar jugando a un juego del que no sabían ni las normas ni la conclusión.

\- Rhadamanthys...¿en realidad tienes idea de lo que debemos hacer?- Preguntó ella, dando un pequeño sorbo del refresco que le había servido el mismo Wyvern.

\- Para serte sincero, no tengo ni puñetera idea de nada.- Respondió Rhadamanthys, cruzando sus brazos sobre la barra mientras paseaba la mirada alrededor del ambiente cada vez más bullicioso del local, descubriendo a un par de hombres que le resultaban familiares de las otras ocasiones, y que les miraban con interés, hablándose al oído y asintiendo en silencio al tiempo que no dejaban de escrutarles a él y a Marin.- Aunque creo que nosotros sólo deberemos seguir la corriente...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Marin, mirándole a los ojos que el Wyvern mantenía fijos en algún punto de las profundidades del local.

\- Ahí hay un par de chicos que me resultan familiares...que nos están mirando y que han emepezado a venir hacia aquí...- Marin miró en la misma dirección que Rhadamanthys tenía fijo el ámbar de sus ojos.- Si te preguntan quién eres, di que eres mi prima, acabada de llegar a la ciudad...

\- De acuerdo...

Los dos hombres se acercaron decididos a la barra, y Rhadamanthys abandonó su posición relajada para atenderles con la profesionalidad que siempre destilaba en todos sus gestos.

\- Hola.

\- Hola. ¿Qué deseáis?

\- Un par de cervezas.- Dijo el moreno de cabello.- Rhadamanthys sacó dos botellas de las neveras apostadas bajo la barra y las abrió.

\- Sin servicio.- Añadió el de pelo casi blanquecino, mostrando una amigable sonrisa.

Rhadamanthys les ofreció las botellas y les cobró, ya que el moreno le ofreció enseguida el billete para saldar su primera consumición.

\- ¿Nos permites un atrevimiento?- Inquirió de nuevo el de cabello oscuro.

\- Por supuesto...

\- Hace tiempo que deseábamos que volvieran estas noches en tu local. Tienes un gusto muy acertado.

\- Gracias.

\- Hace un tiempo que perdimos a una amiga...quizás la recuerdes...y te agradecemos que tu local ofrezca hoy una de esas noches que tanto le gustaban a ella. Es una manera de honrar su memoria...- Seguía explicándose el de cabello oscuro, haciendo que los latidos de los corazones de Marin y Rhadamanthys casi se pudieran escuchar en el dispositivo de Kanon, que estaba metido de lleno dentro de la pantalla, olvidándose al fin de Valentine y los irracionales celos que éste le despertaba.

\- Oh, pero somos unos mal educados...- Añadió el de cabello claro.- Mi amigo se llama Aiacos, y a mi me puedes llamar Minos...y deduzco que "Wyvern" es un apodo magnífico para el local, pero tu nombre es...

El Wyvern tragó saliva pesadamente antes de responder, sintiendo la voz de Kanon en su oído alentándole a seguir adelante.

\- Rhadamanthys. Mi nombre es Rhadamanthys.

\- ¡Qué casualidad más exquisita!- Exclamó Aiacos.

Rhadamanthys les observaba con cara de sorpresa, igual que Marin, que no había dejado de ser estudiada con profundidad por las intensas miradas de ambos hombres.

\- ¿Casualidad...?- Se atrevió a preguntar Wyvern.

\- Junto a nosotros podrías ser uno de los Tres Jueces del Inframundo...pero apuesto lo que quireas a que éso ya lo sabes ¿no Rhadamanthys?


	19. Divina mitología

_Los Tres Jueces del Inframundo..._

Kanon no comprendía nada de lo que acababa de escuchar, y rápidamente abrió el ordenador portátil que Rhadamanthys tenía en el mísero despacho y tecleó esas mismas palabras en el buscador de Google, manteniendo sus oídos atentos a la conversación que se seguía desarrollando en la sala del pub.

\- Uno de los Tres Jueces del Inframundo...- Dijo Rhadamanthys luchando en disimular la incomodidad que le estaba despertando esa situación, en un intento desesperado de ganar tiempo y poder planificar una respuesta a la altura de las expectativas de esos hombres.

\- ¿No nos dirás que la elección de tu  _nombre_  no responde a la admiración del mitológico juez del Averno?- Insistió Minos, antes de beber un sorbo de la cerveza servida con anterioridad.

Rhadamanthys esbozó una forzada sonrisa, calculada para parecer amable y seguir ganando tiempo para ofrecer una explicación que no hallaba, viéndose obligado a lanzar una fugaz mirada a Marin suplicándole ayuda en silencio.

\- El Inframundo...gobernado por el Rey de las Tinieblas, el Dios Hades...- Intervino Marin, con voz y gestos seductores, tratando de captar la atención de esos recién conocidos y liberar un poco a Rhadamanthys de la tensión que leía en su mirada.- Amo y señor de la oscuridad, y de la verdadera liberación de las almas...- La mirada que les lanzaba era intensa y penetrante, sabiendo que aún tenía recursos para conseguir atrapar a quién fuera con sólo observar con sutil descaro a través de sus embellecidos ojos.

\- Exacto...- Añadió Aiacos, que había caído a las redes que había tendido Marin, sin poder dejar de perderse en su oscura belleza.- Aplaudo que nos entendamos...- Su voz calló, pero su mirada seguía embelesada con Marin, demandándole en silencio un nombre por el cuál poder dirigirse a ella, señal que Marin captó con rapidez.

\- Marin. Mi nombre es Marin.- Aclaró con una sensual sonrisa, secundada con un sorbo de su refresco y un sutilísimo toque de su lengua sobre los labios, coloreados de un intenso color bordeaux.

En las sombras del almacén la búsqueda de Kanon finalmente plantó frente a sus ojos la explicación de esa conjunción de palabras, la cuál leyó con rapidez, descubriendo el nombre de Rhadamanthys como uno de los destacados en dicha información:

_"En la mitologia griega, Rhadamantys era un hijo de Zeus y Europa y hermano de Sarpedon y Minos, rey de Creta. Fue criado por Asterion. Tuvo dos hijos, Gortis y Eritro._   
_Según una versión, Rhadamanthys gobernó Creta antes que Minos, y dotó a la isla de un excelente código de leyes, que los espartanos se creía habían copiado._   
_Expulsado de Creta por su hermano Minos, que estaba celoso de su popularidad, huyó a Beocia, donde se casó con Almecna. Homero lo representa morando en los Campos Eliseos. De acuerdo con leyendas posteriores, a causa de su inflexible integridad fue uno de los jueces de los muertos en el Hades, junto con Aiacos y Minos. Se suponía que juzgaba las almas de los Orientales, mientras Aiacos hacía lo propio con los occidentales, teniendo Minos el voto decisivo..."_

_-_ Joder...estos tíos están metidos en algo raro...- Murmuró Kanon para sí mismo.

En la sala repleta del pub Aiacos seguía prendido del embrujo que Marin había conseguido infligir sobre él, pero Minos parecía mucho más interesado en Rhadamanthys, el cuál ya no sabía qué hacer para disimular el atasco en el que se hallaba metido.

\- Dime...¿cuáles fueron tus motivaciones para elegir nombrarte Rhadamanthys?- Preguntó Minos con curiosidad, olvidándose de su compañero.

Rhadamanthys volvió a tragar con dificultad antes de ofrecer la única respuesta de la que se podía servir en ese delicado momento.

\- Yo...Rhadamanthys...en realidad es mi...-  _"¡Idiota! ¡Síguele la corriente!"._ La voz de Kanon traspasó su oído, deteniéndole de evidenciar una respuesta que aunque real, no era adecuada para la ocasión.  _"¡Según la mitología griega Rhadamanthys era uno de los jueces del infierno, y los apodos de estos tipos también responden a lo mismo!"._ El Wyvern no pudo evitar achicar los ojos con la inesperada presencia de la voz de Kanon martilleándole el oído, pero hizo uso de todo su poco talento para la actuación y así hacer caso a aquél que le guiaba desde las sombras.- Es mi admiración por el mundo de las tinieblas el que hizo que eligiera este nombre...y supongo que vuestros nombres también responden a las mismas motivaciones...- Dijo Rhadamanthys al fin, sobreponiéndose a la situación y exhalando un suspiro de liberación imperceptible por los presentes.

\- Supones bien...

Minos no dejaba de estudiarle con una intesidad que estaba empezando a incomodar sin medida al Wyvern, el cuál comenzó a sentir la urgente necesidad de escapar de ese momento y darse un pequeño instante para ordenar sus pensamientos y poder urdir una estrategia con la que poder seguir adelante y no fracasar en el intento. Una rápida mirada de reojo hacia Marin fue suficiente para ver que ella estaba sumergida de lleno en otra batalla con el moreno Aiacos, y su mente rápidamente le ofreció la necesaria y urgente huída.

\- Si me disculpáis, debo ir a por más cervezas en el almacén. Ahora vuelvo.

Minos le ofreció una mirada de comprensión y amabilidad, y seguidamente prosiguió a beber otro sorbo de su bebida al tiempo que dedicaba su atención a la conversación que estaba manteniendo su compañero con la atractiva y oscura chica que hablaba con él.

A Rhadamanthys le faltó tiempo para internarse en las bambalinas de su local y plantarse hecho un manojo de nervios frente a Kanon, arrancándose el pinganillo de la oreja e irrumpiendo en su cuchitril con cierta desesperación.

\- ¡¿Dónde narices nos estamos metiendo, Kanon?! ¡¿Yo, un juez del infierno?! ¡Estos tíos están chalados!

\- ¡Rada, vuelve ahí fuera ahora mismo!- Le ordenó Kanon, que no le gustó nada ver cómo su amigo abandonaba la sala dejando a Marin sola con esos dos hombres.- ¡Ve y sígueles la corriente!

\- ¡¿Qué corriente?!- Se desesperó Rhadamanthys, pasándose ambas manos por sus rubios cabellos con nerviosismo, alborotándolos aún más.- Se creen que mi nombre es un apodo...¡Un apodo elegido adrede!

\- Estos hombres no se inventan nada, Wyvern...mira.- Dijo Kanon, ofreciéndole la visión de la pantalla del laptop, dónde había la información hallada momentos atrás.- Lee. Minos, Aiacos y Rhadamanthys eran los tres jueces del Inframundo según la mitología griega. Y el Averno está gobernado por Hades...así que son servidores directos del Dios de los Infiernos...Y sí, estoy de acuerdo...Que tus padres decidieran ponerte un nombre griego y que justamente se adecue a un mundo mitológico y oscuro es una diabólica ironía del destino ¡pero por éso la debemos aprovechar!

\- ¡Malditos seáis todos, Kanon!- La súbita contracción de las cejas de Kanon, afilando su mirada siempre medio velada por los juguetones mechones de cabello azul y el cierre de sus labios con expresión de contrariedad no detuvieron el derroche de frustración que Rhadamanthys dejaba escapar en cada gesto de sus brazos y cada palabra que salía por su boca.- Maldito seas tú y los tuyos...

\- ¡¿Oye, a qué carajo te refieres ahora?!- Se denfendió Kanon sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¡Tú, y los griegos como tú, y todas las chorradas que se os ocurrió inventar hace siglos!

\- ¡Eh! ¡A mí no me metas en el mismo saco que a los antiguos! ¡Yo no me he inventado nada!- Una irracional furia empezó a recorrer las venas de Kanon, que aunque no fuera muy ducho en lo que a mitología griega se refería, nunca había soportado que se menospreciara nada de lo que había hecho de su pueblo una de las civilizaciones antiguas más importantes de la historia.

\- ¡Tú te has inventado  _ésto_!- Replicó Rhadamanthys abriéndose de brazos en un claro gesto de inconformismo con el lío creado.

\- Te estás pasando un poco ¿no te parece?- Kanon bajó un poco el tono de su voz para no parecer agresivo y amenazante, y así tratar de calmar a su amigo.

\- Lo siento...tienes razón...- Admitió el Wyvern, bajando de revoluciones al tiempo que volvía a llevarse una mano a sus cabellos, manteniéndola allí, agarrada a un puñado de mechones mientras la otra se apoyaba en su cadera y sus ojos observaban a Kanon delatando la completa perdición del norte que debía guiarles la noche.

Kanon se alzó de la silla y se posicionó frente a Rhadamanthys, tomándolo de los hombros mientras le obligaba a que soltara el agarre de sus cabellos y rebajara un poco la tensión que le dominaba.

\- Escúchame, Rada...Una muchacha, la cuál tu recuerdas, murió, y era conocida de estos hombres. Mi cliente está acusado de haberla asesinado y cada día que pasa estoy más convencido que no fue así, pero aún no lo puedo demostrar.- Al fin sus miradas se encontraron, y se mantuvieron.- Tú de momento quédate con la sublime coincidencia que tu nombre es fiel a uno de los tres jueces del infierno y que ellos se creen "reencarnar". Sígueles el juego...ponte en su rol...conviértete en el juez que intuyo ellos te van a ofrecer que seas en su particular fantasía de oscuridad y adulaciones a dioses de otro mundo...observa a Marin y en cómo actúa ella...que a decir verdad, me está sorprendiendo enormemente...y dejaos llevar...

Rhadamanthys suspiró visiblemente cortando fugazmente el lazo de sus miradas, dándose un tiempo para armarse de valor y volver a perderse dentro de la expresión de ese verde que tenía tanto la misma capacidad de cautivarle como de enfurecerle con idéntica intensidad.

\- Está bien...Salgo otra vez, me meto en su juego...¿y luego qué?

\- Ahora no es luego. Cuando llegue el momento ya pensaremos cómo nos conseguimos una tregua para decidir qué hacer y cómo proseguir.- Rhadamanthys asintió muy a su pesar, y Kanon dejó que sus manos se apartaran de los hombros de su amigo.- Lo podemos hacer Rada...Y confío en que Marin y tú sabréis jugar a su juego con éxito. Y ahora ve y rescátala antes que el tal Aiacos la devore entera sólo con mirarla.

Rhadamanthys tomó aire intensamente por enésima vez, y con resignación volvió a colocarse el dispositivo en el oído antes de volver al ruedo. A su vez Kanon regresó a su posición de controlador y espía, y haciendo gala de su perspicacia detuvo al Wyvern antes que este se zambullera de nuevo en el misterio y lo echara toda la pantomima al traste por no cuidar los detalles.

\- Wyvern...Si has entrado a buscar cervezas, deberías salir con ellas ¿no crees?...

Al instante Rhadamanthys se dio cuenta de su absurdo descuido, y emitiendo un frágil  _Tienes razón_ agarró una caja de cervezas que acarreó con él hacia la posición donde Marin seguía entreteniendo a sus dos nuevos conocidos, los cuáles no disimulaban el interés que ella les despertaba.

Kanon también volvió a ajustarse todos sus chismes, y reacomodándose en la silla con cierta tensión no pudo reprimir unas sentidas palabras de ánimos que llegaron claras y nítidas a los oídos de sus colegas.

\- Vamos chicos, lo podemos hacer...-  _Lo podemos hacer..._

_###_

_Piso de Saga y Shaka..._

Por fin había llegado el ansiado viernes. Un viernes que duraría hasta el siguiente lunes, ya que por primera vez en semanas Shaka no se encargaría de las guardias que últimamente cada domingo le habían alejado de su casa. Aunque el día se había alargado más de lo que esperaba, debido a una autopsia requerida de urgencia esa misma tarde, llegó a casa antes que Saga.

Al entrar descubrió el piso completamente a oscuras y desierto. Por lo que podía observar, Saga no había acudido allí desde su matutina marcha hacia el bufete, ya que las tazas de café aún seguían en el mismo lugar dónde las habían olvidado esa misma mañana. Poco a poco fue prendiendo las tenues luces que dotaban de tímida claridad las esquinas del gran salón, y bajó las persianas de los amplios ventanales, oscurecidos desde ya hacía horas con la temprana noche que a cada día que pasaba se adelantaba un poco más.

Su primera intención fue regalarse la necesaria ducha de cada día. La ducha nocturna. La que le limpiaba la piel del aroma a desinfectante y sangre. La que se llevaba, tibia y constante, la pátina de muerte que cada día su profesión imprimía sobre él. Bajo la humeante carícia el agua Shaka no pudo dejar de pensar y analizar todos los acontecimientos que habían hilvanado los días de esa intensa semana. Una semana plagada de pequeños momentos y situaciones que habían propiciado que perdiera el siempre impecable control de sus emociones, obligándole a pedir sinceras disculpas a su compañero de trabajo y amigo Mu por el desagradable trato que le había regalado, el cuál las aceptó sin la intención de querer indagar más en unos asuntos dónde había descubierto que nadie más que Shaka mismo podía urgar.

E inevitablemente volvió a su mente el día compartido con Saga. El estúpido enfado que ya acarreaba y que su inesperada presencia en el Insituto de Medicina Forense aún incrementó más. Pensó en su posterior rendición a los deseos de Saga, y la aceptación que al fin había disfrutado de esa pequeña sorpresa. Al final hubiera sido una cita perfecta. Tenía todas las probabilidades para haber sido perfecta. Y definitivamente así habría sido si sus remordimientos no hubieran decidido emerger a la luz en el peor momento elegido para hacerlo. Y Shaka ya no podía más. No podía seguir sufriendo las consecuencias de sus propios actos y de las culpas que de ellos afloraban. Debía pasar página o afrontar los hechos con crudeza. Debía elegir, y debía hacerlo ya si no quería acabar perdiendo la serenidad y el control emocional tan necesario en su mesurada vida.

Saga era egocéntrico, y lo sabía. Saga se dejaba embargar por su profesión, y lo aceptaba. Y Saga a veces tenía esos puntos fallidos en su calculada rutina que hacían que la constante línea de sus actos sufriera un pico, una variación, un fenómeno puntual y espontáneo en sus hábitos, descubriéndole las buenas intenciones de mostrarle dedicación y tiempo, y las energías abocadas a sus esfuerzos para volver a conquistarle. Por muy programado que Saga lo tuviera todo, esa programación respondía a una variación puntual de comportamiento que Shaka no podía despreciar. Saga era así, necesitaba tener el control de todo...pero éso no borraba el hecho que nunca le había ofrecido motivos para pensar que dejaba de amarle. En cambio, él ahora sí que guardaba un motivo para ofrecerle a Saga la opción de dejar de amarle. Él había sido cobarde y ruin, pretensioso de espíritu y débil de piel.

El agua seguía lamiendo su cuerpo con atrevimiento y dedicación, y Shaka se demoró más de lo habitual en la tarea de asearse sus largos cabellos rubios, dejándose limpiar tanto la piel como el alma bajo el influjo reparador del agua. Sí...lo había decidido. Después de mucho pensar, de demasiado analizar, después de agotarse de escuchar su propia voz retumbando en su cerebro, Shaka había decidido dejar de pensar. Dejar de pensar en su desliz. Dejar de pensar en el temor que le despertaba la siempre imprevisible aparición de Kanon en su vida. Porqué por la cuenta que le traía, Kanon no hablaría...Cierto era que siempre se mostraba despreocupado y muy a menudo desdeñoso, pero en el fondo no era malvado. Y él tampoco diría nada. Olvidaría. Sí...olvidaría y se centraría exclusivamente en Saga. En su relación y en cómo hacer de ella una nueva aventura diaria. Para empezar aprovecharía que Saga no estaba en casa para prepararle una cena típica de sus tierras. Sí...éso haría...

Después de la larga y vigorizante ducha, Shaka emergió del humeante baño con una toalla amarrada en su bajo vientre y el cabello completamente enmarañado debido a la acción de la toalla sobre él. Los largos mechones se adherían a su espalda, aún húmeda, y algunas gotas todavía se atrevían a surcar la piel de su pecho hasta esconderse juquetonas en su ombligo o tentar los terrenos inferiores que éste presidía. Con calma se dirigió al acuario que encabezaba su cama, perdiéndose en el armonioso nadar de los coloridos peces que habitaban en él. Como cada día hacía, agarró el frasco con su comida y vertió en el agua la dosis exacta que los mantenía en movimiento día tras día. Siempre se dejaba fascinar por las veloces carreras subacuáticas que libraban para hacerse con el pedazo más grande de comida, rasgando el agua y estremeciendo las plantas decorativas que fingían un fondo marino que nunca iban a conocer. Y esas rápidas y fugaces batallas encandilaban a Shaka cada anochecer. Porqué si algo encandilaba a Shaka no era la ostentación, ni la exageración de comportamiento, ni la frívola comodidad que se despendre de lo material...lo que le subyugaba sin remedio eran las pequeñas cosas de la vida, perderse en los detalles de lo inmenso, y disfrutar de ellos.

Saliendo al fin de la ensoñación de sus divagantes pensamientos se acercó a su lado de la cama, despojándose del único pedazo de tela que cubría su desnudez, y se vistió con ropas cómodas. Unos pantalones anchos de fino lino color teja, y una camisa vaporosa y blanca, también de lino, abierta hasta la mitad de su lampiño pero firme pecho. Con los pies totalmente desnudos andó hacia la cocina y se dispuso a preparar una liviana cena típica de su cultura, la cuál amenizaría con uno de los adorados vinos que Saga almacenaba en su particular bodega.

Apenas pudo empezar a hacer la cena cuando sintió que la puerta del piso se abría con rudeza y se cerraba aún con más brusquedad. El ruido que hicieron las llaves al caer sobre el mueble del vestíbulo indicó que no habían sido dejadas allí con delicadeza, y el inexistente saludo de Saga, la prueba definitiva que las esperanzas de vivir un viernes cálido y en buena compañía morían allí mismo.

Saga estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado, y así lo denotaban sus bruscos movimientos y la absoluta falta de comunicación que le acompañaba. Saga ni siquiera se acercó a la cocina para saludarle después de unas largas horas sin verse. Únicamente se dirigió a su despacho doméstico para dejar de mala gana su maletín de piel sobre el sillón y con pasos furiosos se internó en la habitación.

Todas las esperanzas de vivir un cálido estreno de fin de semana que Shaka se había propuesto se fueron evaporando velozmente. No...no iba a ser un buen viernes...y Shaka empezó a temer el simple hecho de tener que intercambiar palabras con Saga. Porqué Saga también era así. Anfitrión de una personalidad generalmente amable y correcta, seria pero buena. Y también servidor de una personalidad oscura y nociva. Casi siempre reprimida y oculta. Aunque a veces desatada y temida.

Shaka abortó la primera intención de seguirle dentro de la habitación, sabiendo ya de sobras cuál podría ser la consecuencia de intentar indagar en el por qué de su mal humor: un mal día en el bufete, conflictos con otros abogados o la desviación de algunos hechos que no encajaban en sus calculados planes...todo ello asuntos en los que él no se debía inmiscuir a no ser que fuera Saga mismo el que le diera pie.

Llenando su pecho con un desengañado suspiro, Shaka simplemente se armó de paciencia y volvió a la cocina para proseguir con la cena que aún no había empezado a cocinar. Haría cena para dos...pero casi tenía la absoluta certeza que la comería en soledad.

En una soledad visitada otra vez por sus fieles pensamientos. Una soledad nuevamente tentada por las culpas y los remordimientos...

Y por un nuevo temor...el temor de sentir la necesidad de vivir un abrazo, unas carícias, un grumo de atención...y la peligrosa indiferencia de no importar en quién irlo a buscar.


	20. ¿Nos divertimos?

Shaka cocinó varios Uththaappam, conocido de manera simplificada como "pizzas indias", consistente en una masa confeccionada con harina de lentejas y harina de arroz, formando una delgada base sobre la cuál añadió una salsa a base de cebolla y una mezcla variada de verduras. Ése iba a ser el único plato de la noche, y aunque Shaka cocinó vastantes unidades, la mitad de ellas se quedaron en la cocina a la espera de ser saboreadas u olvidadas por su legítimo catador.

En el salón, Shaka prendió la televisión para cenar con algo de compañía y no hacer de esa noche de viernes un rato tan solitario. El vaso de agua que acompañaba la comida apenas fue bebido, y cuando ya estaba terminándose el último bocado Saga emergió de su habitación, con cara de pocos amigos y todavía luciendo la misma ropa con la que había llegado, exceptuando la americana y la corbata.

Por la expresión de sus facciones totalmente contraídas Shaka pudo intuir que el enfado que acarreaba Saga aún no había hecho ni el asomo de empezar a menguar, por lo cuál se abstuvo de pronunciar palabra, mirándole únicamente de manera fugaz, descubriéndole plantado con porte imponente frente a él.

\- Ni siquiera te has dignado a avisarme que la cena estaba lista.- Dijo Saga con rudeza, examinando duramente la retraída figura de Shaka.

\- Tú ni tan sólo me has saludado cuando has entrado...- Replicó Shaka con tono calmado, aunque nervioso, antes de beber el primer copioso trago de agua de la noche.- Creí que no te apetecería cenar.

\- ¡¿Y para qué tienes voz?! ¡Como mínimo me lo podrías haber preguntado!

El tono empleado por Saga era cada vez más desagradable, y la expresión corporal que dominaba todo su cuerpo no ayudaba en suavizar el enfado que aún hacía mella en él. Shaka evitó mirarle directamente, inmóvil y palplantado frente a la mesa, y simplemente respondió con toda la templanza de tono que pudo.

\- Mira Saga...si estás enfadado por algo del trabajo no es culpa mía...y cuando estás así de girado no se te puede decir nada...

\- ¡Yo no estoy "girado", Shaka!- Exclamó Saga, apoyando las manos sobre sus caderas al momento que seguía lanzando ataques gratuitos hacia el único blanco que tenía a tiro.- ¡Aquí el único que está "girado" últimamente eres tú, y parece que no te quieras dar cuenta!

Shaka cerró los ojos en un acto instintivo mientras recibía los irracionales ataques verbales de Saga, ésos que tanto temía siempre que el mayor se enfadaba, y después de respirar profundamente y buscar el valor para escapar de la desagradable escena, con gestos delicados y calmados se alzó de la silla, recogió la mesa y lo llevó todo hacia la cocina, bajo la intensa inspección de Saga, que aún no estaba dispuesto a dejar de derrochar su ira contra quién siempre la aguantaba en silencio.

\- Saga...si quieres comer aquí hay cena para ti...si no...pues haz lo que quieras con ella.- Dijo Shaka de espaldas a él, mientras abría el lavaplatos y lo llenaba con los utensilios que él mismo había ensuciado.

\- ¡¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?! ¡¿Ya te vas a dormir?!- Insistía Saga, cada vez más fastidioso en su tono, acercándose a Shaka y quedándose firme detrás de él, achicándole el espacio de acción.

Irse a dormir...sí, ésta podría ser una opción. Pero otra alternativa se plantó tentadora y desafiante en la mente de Shaka, la paciencia del cuál empezaba a flaquear ante los arrebatos de rabia que Saga dejaba fluir sólo en su presencia.

\- No...no me voy a dormir...

\- ¡Pues al menos puedes volver a sentarte en la mesa y acompañarme en la cena!

\- No.- Finalmente Shaka se volteó hacia Saga, encontrándose apenas a un palmo de su fruncido rostro, admirando de cerca su eterna belleza, y añorando la mirada que sus ojos le ofrecían cuando su mente no era atacada por la irracionalidad de sus emociones.- Voy a salir.

\- ¡¿Que vas a salir dices?! ¡¿Y me dejas a mí aquí?! ¡¿Solo?!

\- Ven si quieres...

\- ¿¡Y con quién narices vas a salir?!

Shaka no respondió inmediatamente, limitándose a rescatar de las profundidades del bolsillo de sus livianos pantalones el teléfono móvil, dónde buscó un contacto y perpetró una llamada, poniéndola en modo manos libres para demostrar a Saga que no mentía en sus intenciones. Saga le observaba cada vez más enfurecido, controlándose a duras penas una sonora respiración incapaz de filtrar la mala energía que estaba tomando el control de su mente.

_"Hola Shaka. ¿Ocurre algo?"_

_-_ Mu...me preguntaba...¿todavía te apetece salir por ahí? Siempre que me lo propones lo declino, pero hoy necesito que me de un poco el aire...

_"Sí, claro...¿Pero no estás con Saga?_

_-_ Hoy Saga tiene una cena de trabajo surgida a última hora.- Mintió Shaka, mirando desafiante al cada vez más fuera de sí Saga.

_"Por mí no hay problema. ¿Y dónde quieres ir?"_

_-_ ¿Qué te parece al pub donde trabaja Valentine*? Tengo ganas de saber qué es lo que le hace venir tan dormido cada día a las prácticas que le tenemos que aguantar.

_"Sí...¿por qué no? ¿Cómo quedamos?"_

\- En quince minutos me paso por tu casa.

_"Perfecto. Hasta ahora."_

Shaka cortó la llamada, sin dejar de mirar la desquiciada mirada que le ofrecía Saga, el cuál no podía disimular el disgusto y la sensación de traición que le generaba el insospechado comportamiento de su joven pareja.

\- ¡¿Te parece normal ésto?!- Atacó Saga de nuevo, sin la intención de hacerse a un lado y permitir que Shaka abandonara la cocina.

\- Saga...me hubiera gustado cenar contigo, salir contigo...pero aunque no quieras admitirlo has llegado con uno de esos días en los que no se te puede decir nada, y no estoy con ánimos de pasar una noche de desagradable tensión temiendo que todo lo que diga o haga vaya a ser cuestionado. Así que me voy con Mu a tomar algo por ahí y dejo que tu te tranquilices con tus demonios.

Dicho ésto, Shaka posó una mano con delicadeza sobre el pecho de Saga y ejerció una medida presión para obligarle a dejar el paso libre, mesurando en todo momento la intensidad de su voz y sus acciones, evitando a toda costa rebajarse al nivel de grosería dónde estaba afincado Saga en esos momentos.

Con su habitual elegancia, Shaka desapareció dentro de la habitación, dejando a Saga a solas con su ira y la frustración que le había desatado el encuentro con DM apenas un par de horas atrás. Saga se volteó y dejó que su baja espalda se apoyara contra la mesada, abriendo los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y amarrando las manos en el borde de la misma encimera que recogía su peso. Con cierto aire de derrota bajó el rostro, que exquisitamente fue protegido por la cascada azul de los mechones de su cabello, que a esas horas del día ya habían perdido todo dominio y control. Sólo se dio cuenta del rato que había permanecido inmóvil masticando su propia rabia cuando Shaka volvió a aparecer frente a él, cambiado de ropas y dispuesto a irse. Saga lentamente alzó la vista, mostrando al fin una expresión más suave y comedida. Algo arrepentida por el trato que había dedicado a quién más amaba.

\- Shaka...lo siento...yo no quería hacerte partícipe de mi mal humor...

\- Pero lo has hecho Saga. Como siempre...

\- Perdóname...y quédate conmigo...

Un ruego, una voz más apacible. Y sincera. Pero insuficiente.

\- Saga...permíteme salir con Mu. Sabes con quién voy y a dónde...y mañana será otro día...- Shaka le miró con una mezcla de rebeldía y ternura, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse a sus más apaciguadas demandas. Esa noche no.- Hasta luego. No me esperes despierto.

El impulso de precipitarse contra Shaka y mantenerlo allí nació con fuerzas en el interior de Saga, pero la madurez de su mente se lo impidió. En el fondo Shaka tenía razón...y también tenía derecho a divertirse con gente de su edad de vez en cuando. No podía pretender poseerlo exclusivamente, y pretender que todas las horas del día estuviera disponible para él.

\- Hasta luego...Shaka. Ten cuidado...

La puerta del piso se cerró, y Saga se quedó solo con sus demonios más internos, con la amenaza de DM planando alrededor de su figura y con la angustia estrujándole el estómago.

Angustia por sentirse atrapado en una espiral de corrupción sin fin. Angustia por sentir la extrema necesidad de ganarle el caso a Kanon para seguir manteniendo su reputación intacta. Angustia por no saber controlar el maldito "yo" interno que hacía que todo aquél que le rodeaba le temiera o se alejara...

Angustia por la incipiente alarma de empezar a sentirse solo...y de no saber qué hacer para lidiar con esa presumible verdad.

_"The Wyvern's Cave"_

En la sala del pub Rhadamanthys se había unido de vuelta a Marin y a Minos y Aiacos, sobreponiéndose a sus dudas e intentando desempeñar el rol de un actor dentro de una terrible comedia de horrores que ni quería pensar dónde los iba a llevar. Wyvern se había olvidado casi por completo de atender a los clientes que llenaban su local, y todo el trabajo recaía en un sobrepasado Valentine que apenas daba abasto en atender a todo el mundo como era debido. Rhadamanthys ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de un insignificante detalle que a Kanon también se le escapó, y es que Valentine había saludado desde la distancia con gestos de mútuo reconocimiento a los dos hombres que ahora estaban entablando una oscura y aparentemente absurda conversación con él.

Las puertas del local seguían abriéndose y cerrándose sin parar, dejando paso a idas y venidas de personas, dando la bienvenida a unos nuevos clientes totalmente inesperados, y que parecían lucir fuera de lugar. Las rápidas notas de "Wish I had an agel" de Nightwish retumbaban en todas las esquinas del local, y Mu y Shaka apenas podían escucharse sus propias voces, engullidas por la atmósfera que reinaba en el bar.

No sin cierta dificultad, ambos amigos y colegas de profesión consiguieron llegar a la barra, sorprendiendo con su presencia a un desquiciado Valentine, que les brindó una mirada de absoluto asombro al descubrirles apostados en una esquina de la barra, resguardados un poco del bullício que se removía a su alrededor.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Nunca hubiera imaginado que un día vendríais...- Dijo Valentine, sintiéndose un poco incómodo ante la presencia de sus dos mentores en las prácticas que le obligaba a desempeñar la universidad de medicina dónde el joven estudiaba.

\- Teníamos curiosidad para saber qué otros asuntos te traes en la vida, a parte de aprender a lidiar con los misterios de los muertos.- Dijo Mu, forzando su voz para hacerla audible, y sin ninguna intención de parecer desagradable u ofender.

\- Pues ya veis.- Respondió Valentine encogiéndose de hombros.- Mis otros asuntos son servir copas mientras mi jefe parece que está abducido en otra dimensión.- Añadió echando una mirada de reojo hacia donde se hallaba Rhadamanthys.- ¿Qué queréis tomar?

\- Un Gin-tonic.- Dijo Mu.

\- Otro para mí.- Secundó Shaka.

\- Enseguida.

Valentine se apresuró a preparar las cosumiciones mientras Mu y Shaka retomaban la conversación que les había ocupado durante el trayecto.

\- Shaka, es que no lo entiendo...He hecho el inventario de utensilios tres veces hoy, y falta un bisturí.

\- Mu, olvídalo...debe haberse extraviado en el laboratorio de esterilización...

\- Tampoco está ahí. Ya pensé en esta posibilidad y fui a comprobarlo. Nada...ha desaparecido.

\- Mu...de verdad...olvidemos el trabajo, por favor...- Se quejó Shaka.- Lo último que necesito hoy es seguir pensando en trabajo y demás...Necesito distraerme.

\- Está bien...

Los Gin-tonics llegaron, y Valentine excusó su falta de atención dada la desbordante faena que tenía tras la barra y a la cuál el dueño del pub parecía no otorgarle importancia alguna.

En las sombras que reinaban en el almacén, unos ojos se habían abierto como platos al ser testigos de la repentina aparición de una persona totalmente inesperada en aquél oscuro ambiente.

\- Pero...¿qué narices hace Shaka aquí?- Dijo Kanon para sí mismo mientras su mirada se fijaba aún más en las imágenes que le ofrecían las cámaras de seguridad, buscando instintivamente la presencia de Saga en todos y cada uno de los rincones que se plasmaban en las grabaciones.- No puede ser...ésto...ésto empieza a ser demasiado surrealista...¡y encima conoce al imbécil de Valentine!

Las palabras que Kanon profería para sí mismo llegaron a los oídos de Marin y Rhadamanthys, que instantáneamante se miraron con disimulo evidenciando que no comprendían lo que estaban escuchando, viéndose obligados de nuevo a atender la conversación que estaban entretejiendo con Minos y Aiacos.

\- No entiendo nada...absolutamente nada...- Seguía farfullando Kanon, que sin pensárselo dos veces se olvidó de permanecer en su escondite y claudicando a un infantil impulso apareció tras la barra, plantándose de sopetón frente a Shaka y Mu.

\- ¡¿Qué cojones haces aquí, Shaka?!

Mu se quedó mudo al instante, y Shaka se atragantó con el primer tanteo del Gin-tonic que la inusitada presencia de Kanon frente a sus narices coartó.

\- ¿Kanon?

\- ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!

\- He salido a tomar algo con un amigo...¿Tan raro te parece?- Kanon no salía de su asombro y tener a Shaka metido en ese lugar y en ese maldito momento no le gustaba nada.- ¿Qué ocurre Kanon? ¿Y qué haces tú tras la barra de un bar que no tengo conocimiento que te pertenezca...ni siquiera que trabajes en él?

Mu, que había realizado una veloz disección de la repentina situación, se dedicó a tomar su bebiba y darle un largo trago, sintiéndose sumergido de lleno en un embrollo donde intuía que sobraba. Kanon seguía fiel a la costumbre de seguir todos sus impulsos, y no se frenó las intenciones de salir de la protección que le confería la barra, agarrar a Shaka del brazo e internarlo de malas maneras y sin decir palabra dentro del servicio de los hombres, apenas a un par de metros de la posición elegida por Shaka y Mu.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Saga?! ¡¿Está contigo?! ¡¿Entrará?!- Kanon había empujado a Shaka contra la pared de los baños, y sus grandes manos se asieron con fuerza a los hombros del joven rubio, que le lanzaba una mirada mezclada de enojo e incomprensión.- Saga...¿dónde está?- Masculló entre dientes, sintiéndose amenazado por la idea que una también inesperada aparición de su hermano acabara con sus pretensiones de investigación.

\- ¡Saga está en casa!- Exclamó Shaka, soltándose del agarre de Kanon con gestos también bruscos.- ¡¿Y tú?! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

\- Éste es el pub de un amigo. Vengo a menudo.- Aclaró Kanon sin mentir, pero sin agrandar la distancia que le acercaba al fruncido rostro de Shaka, que sentía su corazón desbordado por demasiadas coincidencias que se le presentaban odiosas e hilarantes a partes iguales.

Sus azules ojos no podían dejar de fijarse en el rostro de Kanon, tan atrayente como lo era el de Saga, dejándose embargar por las bajas tentaciones que le despertaba la eterna chispa que siempre brillaba tras su parecida mirada, hallando bajo su descarada inspección la presencia de un pequeño chisme en su oído y unos cables que se escondían bajo su ropa. Sin dudarlo alzó una mano y la dirigió hacia el cuello de Kanon, viajando a través de sus largos mechones para asir el cable y tirar de él, propiciando que el pinganillo abandonara su oreja.

\- ¿Qué es ésto, Kanon?- Preguntó con despierta curiosidad.

Kanon rápidamente arrancó el dispositivo de la mano de Shaka, y justo en el momento que iba a decirle que éso no le concernía en absoluto, la puerta del baño se abrió y un muchacho apareció para satisfacer sus necesidades más naturales. Una despreocupada mirada fue lanzada hacia los dos, y a Kanon no se le ocurrió otra desacertada idea que aprisionar aún más a Shaka contra la pared y acercarse peligrosamente a él, procurando que su rostro no fuera visto por el momentáneo intruso y descubierto de alguna manera que pudiera resultar perniciosa. Parecía que el muchacho llevaba mucho tiempo aguantándose la necesidad de acudir al baño, y Kanon seguía sobre Shaka, con sus rostros rozándose, como si fueran una pareja empezando a calentar motores antes de dejar arder todo el combustible. El rápido latir del corazón de Shaka se podía sentir sobre el pecho de Kanon, que no dudó en hacer de ese instante un paréntesis para desarrollar los peligrosos juegos que tanto le gustaba ganar. Sus respiraciones ya se confundían debido a la escasa distancia que separaba sus rostros, y los ojos de ambos empezaron a arder avivados por una llama que aunque los pretendieran ignorar o menospreciar, un día no muy lejano les quemó por igual. El agua del urinario descargó su dosis de limpieza, pero el muchacho que fingía no darse cuenta de la presencia de dos supuestos amantes a su lado se dirigió al lavabo para lavarse las manos a consciencia, obligando a Kanon a mantener su sugerente posición contra Shaka, que rindiéndose a su alimentada necesidad de atención había cerrado los ojos y deslizado ambas manos hacia la cintura de Kanon, anhelando en secreto sentir sobre sus labios un intenso tacto que ingoraba si iba a llegar.

Finalmente el muchacho salió del baño, y el ansiado roce de unos bruscos labios sobre los de Shaka no llegó, haciéndole renacer el cúmulo de culpas y frustración hacia sí mismo y sus debilidades, dotando sus manos de una decidida fuerza que fue usada para apartar con rudeza a Kanon. Apartarlo de sí mismo y de su odiosa necesidad. Apartarlo del peligro que acarreaba su sensual proximidad. Pero a Kanon le habían surgido de nuevo sus eternas e insanas ganas de jugar, y no dudó en volver a arremeter contra Shaka y aprisionarlo de nuevo, apoyando las dos manos en la pared, manteniendo a Shaka preso en la celda que formaban sus brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres repetir...Shaka?- Murmuró con lascivia, acercando sus labios a los de Shaka lo suficiente para rozarlos al hablar con divina malícia.- Pensé que me despreciabas...

\- Y así es, Kanon...- Shaka estaba luchando de manera descomunal contra los propios impulsos de dejarse vencer y atrapar los labios que se movían sobre los suyos con descontrolado deseo, rogando a la razón que acudiera a salvarle de sus bajas pasiones, recordándose la culpa que tenía instalada en su pecho y la que no deseaba incrementar más, por mucho que su cuerpo le demandara que tomara entre sus brazos la versión salvaje de Saga.- Tú mismo dijiste que yo ni era irresistible, y que ni siquiera habíamos compartido un polvo memorable...- Susurró Shaka contra los labios de Kanon.- Si tan inapetente soy ¿por qué vuelves a tentarme, Kanon?- Sus manos fueron a buscar las muñecas de Kanon, que seguían permitiendo que los brazos se apoyaran contra la pared y le prohibieran la huída, agarrándolas con fuerza mientras obligaba a Kanon a relajar su posición de dominio.- Caí en tu trampa una vez...y no van a ser dos.

\- ¿Será que no lo deseas...?

Kanon insistía en su malsano juego de seducción, pero Shaka ya no podía más. No se podía permitir volver a cometer el mismo error por segunda vez...Por mucho que secretamente deseara imaginarse que tras ese hombre se hallara Saga...Saga no estaba allí. Y ése era Kanon. Su hermano. Su gemelo. Su revolucionada versión. La constante contradicción siempre dispuesta a jugar y a herir a los demás. No...Shaka ya no podía más...y la impotencia que sentía frente a la atribulación que sufría su espíritu hizo que sus ojos se vistieran con ella, humedeciéndose en silencio, consiguiendo que Kanon se fijara en su profunda tristeza y que durante un mísero segundo recordara el dolor del que tanto le hablaba Rhadamanthys, ése que siempre infligía a su alrededor.

\- Basta Kanon, por favor...- Rogó Shaka.- Yo amo a tu hermano...

La mirada de Shaka luchaba para mantenerse fija en un punto alejado del brillo de ese verdor que habitando en otros ojos le había cautivado tanto tiempo atrás, y Kanon extrañamente se apartó. Bajó sus brazos, los recogió a los costados de su cuerpo y retrocedió un par de pasos, dejando espacio a Shaka al tiempo que sentía un profundo pesar nacer dentro de él. En su mente comenzaron a emerger las incansables palabras de Rhadamanthys, recordándole que de todo hacía un juego...que no le importaban los sentimientos de nadie...que se divertía haciendo de los demás lo que le venía en gana...y que por ésa simple y llana razón no quería volver con él. Que lo suyo ya pasó.

Y allí estaba la razón. Clara y nítida frente a su avergonzada mirada: el evitable dolor de Shaka...el evitable dolor de tantos como él...el evitable dolor de Rada...Y su propio dolor, aquél que seguía alimentando día tras día, muy a su pesar.

\- Perdona Shaka...No debería haber hecho ésto contigo...A veces...a veces soy un estúpido...- Susurró Kanon, reconociendo que sus actitudes eran infantiles y absurdas.- Estoy aquí por trabajo, pero por lo que más quieras...Saga no lo debe saber.- Aclaró al fin, alzando una mirada que había recuperado un pequeño grumo de dignidad.

\- Kanon...de veras...no me importa qué haces aquí...y menos aún me meto en los asuntos de trabajo tanto tuyos como de Saga. Sólo quiero divertirme un poco, nada más...- Replicó Shaka, con los ánimos pisoteados un poco más.- Déjame en paz, por favor...

Shaka no dijo nada más. Sin siquiera volverle a dirigir la mirada salió del baño, y tratando de borrar la conmoción que yacía bajo su azul mirada se unió de nuevo a Mu. Deseando de verdad olvidar. Y sabiendo que la desafortunada presencia de Kanon allí en nada le iba a ayudar.

Kanon aún se quedó en el baño unos momentos más, degustando en la soledad de las alcantarillas las consecuencias de todos sus actos, pensando en su pueril actitud hacia Shaka, en sus eternos anhelos de volver al lado de Rhadamanthys, y el hartazgo de éste último, que le hacía negarse a aceptar formar parte otra vez de una versión del gemelo que ya había conocido demasiado, y que parecía no querer evaporarse aún.

La entrada del baño volvió a abrirse de repente, y cuando Kanon alzó la vista se encontró de bruces contra Rhadamanthys, completamente fuera de sí. Totalmente ajeno a la vergonzosa escena que Kanon acababa de protagonizar.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡¿Dónde carajo te habías metido?!

\- Rada...necesitaba usar el baño...

\- ¡Joder, joder, joder!- Se desesperaba Rhadamanthys más y más.- Esos tíos...¡esos tíos están locos de remate!¡son carne de psiquiátrico!

\- ¡Calma, Rada! ¿Pero qué ha ocurrido?

\- ¡Si no hubieras venido al baño lo sabrías!

\- Bueno...¡dime!

\- Nos han citado mañana en un encuentro que hacen no sé dónde para hacer no sé qué...

\- ¡Cojonudo, Rada! ¡Te explicas como un libro cerrado!

\- Marin se ha quedado con todos los detalles...- Dijo Rhadamanthys, recuperando la compostura y decidiendo refrescarse el rostro con abundante agua antes de proseguir.- Tu compañera es un tesoro. Suerte de ella en todo ésto...¡Se ha ligado al que se hace llamar Aiacos! ¡Lo tiene rendidito!

\- Perfecto...parece que todo está saliendo bien...- Kanon parecía haberse olvidado un poco de Shaka, y ahora sus pensamientos se centraban en la información que a trompicones le compartía Rhadamanthys.

\- Pero ésto no es todo...- Rhadamanthys se hizo con los papeles dispuestos para secarse las manos y se los pasaba por su apuesto rostro con la intención de secarse el agua que mojaba su piel, todo bajo la atenta y expectante mirada de Kanon.- Valentine les conoce...desde hace tiempo deduzco...he visto cómo se despedían y también quedaban en verse mañana...- Añadió bajando la voz y acercándose a Kanon todo lo que pudo para hacer sus palabras casi inaudibles.- Y nunca...nunca antes me había mencionado nada sobre sus aficiones...

\- Ya te he dicho yo infinitas veces que este muchacho no me gusta, Rada...

* * *

_* En el Capítulo 9 Shaka menciona a Saga que en el Insituto de Medicina Forense tienen un muchacho de prácticas que le agota la paciencia. Ese chico es Valentine, del cuál ya ha quedado dicho que era un estudiante, aunque no se había aclarado de qué._


	21. Se cierra de madrugada

Los dos hombres que se hacían llamar Minos y Aiacos hacía un rato que habían abandonado el pub, y al parecer, la gente restante en él eran simples aficionados a la música y subcultura gótica, pero sin ir más allá de unas vestimentas dieciochescas y unos gustos musicales no muy compatibles con los que se imponían en los demás locales y en las emisoras de radio en general.

La proposición había sido clara: acudir a una  _reunión_.

Una reunión de gente subyugada por la oscuridad de otros mundos, de otros ideales...una especie de encuentro de "adoradores del inframundo anónimos" sin ningún otro ánimo que dar rienda suelta a su imaginación y compartir las ideas y sentimientos que yacen ocultos bajo el estándar de normalidad, la llana pauta moralmente aceptada por la sociedad. Unas reuniones secretas, donde cada uno gozaba de la libertad de interpretar un rol infernal, y regocijarse en el poder infinito que ofrece la imaginación para sentirse parte de un mundo que los aceptaba sin discriminación. O éso era lo que había entendido Marin, a falta del fiable punto de vista de Rhadamanthys para contrastar la información.

\- Nos han invitado mañana a partir de las doce de la noche, en un lugar apartado del centro de la ciudad...- Dijo Marin, apoyándose de brazos cruzados sobre la barra de manera que sus curvas se resaltaban aun más de forma extremadamente sugerente, acercando al hablar su rostro a Kanon, apostado tras la misma barra desde la desaparición de esos dos extraños elementos. Al lado de Kanon, Rhadamanthys asentía con el ceño fruncido, sopesando las palabras que Marin les compartía cobijada por la intimidad que les otorgaba la dulce voz de Sharon den Adel interpretando "Aquarius".- Chicos...de verdad...no sé qué asuntos se traen entre manos esos tipos, pero algo me dice que la muchacha asesinada estaba metida en ello, y que nuestro cliente no encaja ahí ni con calzador...

\- No nos queda otra opción que averiguarlo, Marin...- Dijo Kanon enarcando las cejas con expresión de obviedad.- Mañana vosotros dos acudiréis a la cita. Y actuaréis tal y como ya habéis hecho hoy...Tú ya tienes al que se llama Aiacos en el saco...- Kanon miró a Marin un momento, pudiendo apreciar en su rostro una pequeña muestra de resignación, y seguidamente se fijó en Rhadamanthys, que fingía estar ocupado con otros asuntos, removiendo vasos de aquí para allá sin sentido alguno.- Y tú te convertirás en el temido Juez del Inframundo, el gran Rhadamanthys si es lo que esperan de ti...sí, éso es...Rhadamanthys del Wyvern ¡así te harás llamar! Al menos que el escudo de tu familia te sirva para algo más que para dar el nombre a tu bar...

\- Tú ya te sirves de él para referirte a mí, Kanon...ya le das suficiente uso...- Se quejó Rhadamanthys farfullando sin alzar la vista.- Además...yo mañana no puedo ir de reuniones...debo abrir.

\- Mañana cerrarás.

\- ¡Mañana es sábado, Kanon! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que cierre?!- Exclamó al fin mirando a su amigo mostrando las señales de un incipiente enfado.

\- ¡Mañana tendrás la gripe y cerrarás!- Ordenó Kanon sin miramientos, sorprendiendo tanto a Rhadamanthys como a Marin con su inesperado arrebato de orden y mando.- Estoy convencido que detrás de esos dos hay mucha mierda...y no olvidemos al imbécil ése que está ahí...- Añadió, señalando con poco disimulo al atareado Valentine.- Con ése voy a hablar yo antes que se vaya hoy...

\- ¿Y por qué no acudimos a la policía y les planteamos nuestras sospechas? Que hagan ellos el trabajo de investigación que les corresponde, y no nosotros.- Puntualizó Rhadamanthys, sintiendo dentro de sí la alarma que le alertaba de su inevitable y próxima rendición a los deseos de Kanon.

\- Rada...sabes tan bien como yo cómo actúa la policía de esta ciudad...- Rhadamanthys se tragó las ganas de replicar, recordando con demasiada certeza que si Kanon había eludido la cárcel diez años atrás era precisamente por el "buen" trabajo de la policía, ése que nadie ve, pero que va erosionando las almas de todos aquellos que alguna vez entran en contacto con su corruptible inspector.- Ir a la policía sería darle a Saga pistas directas de nuestra estrategia, y me niego. Ya tengo bastante con que Shaka me haya encontrado aquí...

\- Un momento...Shaka...la pareja de tu hermano...¡¿ha estado aquí?!

\- Y sigue estando...

Esta última confesión estrujó la boca del estómago de Rhadamanthys, que aunque era sobrado conocedor de todas las conquistas de Kanon, nunca había querido poner rostro a ninguno de sus amantes. Wyvern sabía el nombre, sabía a qué se dedicaba, pero nunca le había visto en persona. Y saber que se hallaba en su local le despertó la insana curiosidad que le traicionó armándole la resentida pregunta de todo amante desplazado.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- ¿Qué más da, Wyvern? Olvídalo...

\- Kanon...quiero saber quién es...- Insistió, bajando la voz al formular su reiterada pregunta mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de alguien suficientemente poco agraciado para sentirse en cierta medida superior.

Kanon se resistía en responder, ocasionando que fuera la inocente voz de Marin la que arrojara luz a la cuestión de Rhadamanthys.

\- Es ese chico rubio de la esquina...- Intervino de sopetón, recordando amargamente a Kanon que ella también le concocía por el simple hecho de estar metidos en círculos profesionales complementarios.- El de cabellos largos que está hablando con el otro chico de rasgos peculiares y cabello lavanda...

La ambarina mirada de Rhadamanthys rodó por todo el local hasta detenerse en el punto indicado, descubriendo a un muchacho algo más joven que él hablando animadamente con su amigo, observando de nuevo, a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar, unas bellas facciones imposibles de no prestarles atención. Unas facciones con las que se había topado de improviso cuando andaba buscando a Kanon...cuando se dio de bruces con él saliendo del baño.

Y allí, los malditos celos de los que tanto se había reído anteriormente cuando asaltaron a Kanon, ahora estaban haciendo mella en él, tomando el control de su sobria voluntad y rindiéndose al infantil arrebato de asir a Kanon del brazo y apartarlo lo suficiente de los oídos de Marin para lanzarle la absurda constatación de su más enterrada debilidad.

\- ¡¿Y qué diablos hacías en el servicio con él?!- Masticó entre dientes.

\- Hablar...

\- ¿Y conociéndote pretendes que te crea?

\- Rada, sólo he hablado con él...- El Wyvern apuñalada a Kanon con una furiosa mirada que reflejaba a la perfección el ardor que estaba quemando en su estómago. - ¡Rada, joder! ¡Créeme! Sólo me he asegurado que Saga no venía con él...y le he pedido discreción...¡nada más!- Rhadamanthys seguía mirándole duramente, pero algo dentro de la intensa mirada que le devolvía Kanon en su escasa distancia le decía que había algo de verdad en sus palabras.- ¡Ve y pregúntaselo tú mismo si no te fías de mi palabra!- Le tentó Kanon al fin, a sabiendas que el berrinche de su amigo acabaría allí.

La iracunda mirada de Rhadamanthys aún no se iba a apaciguar, y aunque la propuesta de Kanon fue declinada en silencio, la pueril rabia que sentía fue derrochada de lleno contra su agotado camarero, el cuál tuvo la mala fortuna de tener que interponerse entre los dos gallos marcando terreno para poder acceder al almacén.

\- Valen, ven.- Ordenó una vez el muchacho ya había desaparecido en las sombras de la trastienda.

\- Dime...- Valentine regresó sobre sus pasos, e instintivamente sintió un invisible peso recaer sobre él, aumentado por la agresividad que percibía en las miradas de Rhadamanthys y Kanon.

\- Has saludado a los tipos que han estado hablando conmigo.- Afirmó Rhadamanthys sin dar opción alguna a proferir una réplica negativa.- ¿De qué los conoces?

Valentine se extrañó ante la pregunta, y no pudo evitar deslizar su mirada de Kanon a Rhadamanthys y viceversa varias veces antes de responder.

\- ¡Contesta!- Le apremió Kanon con la rudeza que la presencia de Valentine le inspiraba siempre.

\- No sé...los conozco de vista...los vi la primera vez en una charla sobre la Divina Comedia de Dante que daban en la biblioteca general del campus de la Uni...Luego los vi por aquí en los eventos góticos anteriores que montamos...pero son un par de chalados...

\- ¡No nos tomes por idiotas! Has hablado con ellos...¡¿qué te han dicho?!- Insistió Kanon, que no sabía del cierto si las palabras de ese infeliz eran verdaderas o si estaba jugando con ellos.

\- ¡Oye tío! ¡¿Me estás interrogando o qué?!- Se rebeló Valentine, encarándose a Kanon al tiempo que le daba la espalda a Rhadamanthys, el cuál le tomó del hombro para invitarle a relajar la posición de defensa que había alzado.

\- Valen...responde por favor. Ésto puede ser importante...

Valentine le miró atentamente, perdiéndose en el dorado de esos ojos que le desarmaban sin remedio.

El muchacho suspiró visiblemente, sin dejar de achicar su mirada bajo la arruga instalada en su entrecejo. Una mirada que fue dirigida hacia Kanon con dureza y respondió con una tosquedad a la par del trato que le profería su detestable interlocutor.

\- Me han citado a un encuentro de pirados como ellos para enaltecer "nuestro adorado mundo de los muertos" según sus propias palabras.- Valentine calló después de haber soltado la única verdad que residía en su interior.- Pero evidentemente no voy a ir...mañana trabajamos.

\- Mañana cerráis.- Le informó Kanon secamente, haciendo que los sorprendidos ojos del muchacho buscaran el contrapunto en Rhadamanthys, hallando únicamente una silenciosa y gestual confirmación a las palabras del abogado.- Y mañana acompañarás a Marin y Rhadamanthys a dicha reunión.

\- ¿Estáis de coña?

\- No.- Aclaró Rhadamanthys.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te interesan estas cosas, Rada?

El Wyvern iba a responder con su habitual sinceridad, pero la voz de Kanon fue más rápida en tomar otra vez el control del momento, sin escatimar en sorna ni en esfuerzos para seguir marcando el terreno.

\- Desde siempre.- Valentine le miró entre curioso y enrabietado, pero Kanon prosiguió.- Quizás no le conoces tanto como alardeas...

\- ¡Kanon!- Se quejó Rhadamanthys.

\- Y quizás tú no te dejas conocer tanto como presumes...y ahora nos vas a decir de qué conoces a Shaka también...

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Shaka también está tan pirado como me estáis demostrando todos vosotros?!

\- ¿De qué conoces a Shaka?

\- Shaka y Mu, el que está con él, son los que me supervisan las prácticas de medicina forense...

Kanon se quedó callado, digeriendo la información que había arrancado a Valentine, apreciando levemente un cierto nerviosismo que estaba empezando a filtrarse a través de la mirada del muchacho, cada vez más esquiva.

\- De acuerdo. Digamos que te creo...

\- ¡Te juro que digo la verdad!- Valentine volvió a encarase a Kanon, cortándole en seco y con desesperado orgullo brillando en su mirada.

\- No jures chaval...no hay nada que esta simple palabra pueda proteger de la verdad. Si mientes...tarde o temprano lo descubriré.- Sentenció Kanon, degustando el amargor que esa ignominiosa palabra siempre le atraía de nuevo a su paladar.- Y mañana trabajarás, pero no detrás de la barra de un bar.

\- Valen...ayúdanos en ésto...- Rogó Rhadamanthys con la sana intención de calmar los ánimos.

\- Rada, tu amigo está tan o más loco que esos tíos.- Dijo sin importarle que Kanon le escuchara, suspirando con obligada resignación.- Pero lo haré...sólo porque tú me lo pides. No lo voy a hacer para ayudar a éste.- Sentenció con desdén, echando una mirada de reojo hacia Kanon, el cuál no ahorró energías en devolverle la misma mirada de aversión.

Valentine no volvió a acercarse a Kanon en todo lo que quedaba de noche, y Marin fue liberada de su actuación antes de cerrar el pub, yéndose a casa con un taxi que el mismo Rhadamanthys se ofreció a llamar y pagar. Sólo quedaban los clientes rezagados de siempre cuando Valentine también fue invitado a irse a descansar, quedándose sólo Rhadamanthys y Kanon para cerrar el local.

\- Rada...agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mi...

La puerta fue cerrada y asegurada con dedicación por Rhadamanthys que rápidamente se acercó a su moto, levantando el asiento para sacar de allí su casco, todo desempeñado bajo la fiel inspección de Kanon.

\- Ya te dije que no agradezcas nada hasta que toda esta locura acabe con el éxito que esperas. Y ahora ve a casa y duerme, que te conviene.- Dijo Rhadamanthys abrochándose la chupa de cuero hasta las orejas, antes de hacerse con el casco que le esperaba sobre el asiento de la moto.

\- Sabes que hace años que no puedo dormir más de dos horas seguidas...

\- También sé que si no lo intentas no llegarás a viejo, Kanon.- Kanon se limitó a encogerse de hombros con aires de despreocupación mientras sus manos conseguían otro cigarrillo. Un cigarrillo que Rhadamanthys impedió que fuera prendido, rindiéndose a la ineludible tristeza y necesidad que Kanon seguía removiéndole en su interior. Sin darse más tiempo para pensar y usar su razón, su enguantada mano agarró el otro casco y se lo tendió a Kanon.- Toma. Necesito compartir una copa para asimilar todo lo que acaba de suceder hoy.

Kanon agarró el casco con extrañeza y con una pequeña chispa de esperanza e ilusión prendiéndose en su marchita alma.

\- ¿Quieres acudir a otro bar?

\- Quiero ir a mi casa. Sólo allí hay el bendito whisky que necesito ahora mismo.- Una sutil y triste sonrisa acudió a dotar de luz el siempre sobrio rostro del Wyvern.

\- El bendito Balvenie...

\- El mismo.

Kanon ladeó sus labios luciendo su consabida e irresistible media sonrisa, y sin más demora se enfundó el casco ofrecido. Rhadamanthys hizo lo propio, y una vez montado en la moto y con la presencia de Kanon a sus espaldas su ahogada voz rubricó la excusa más falsa que pudo hallar para justificar su última decisión de la noche.

\- Y así, mientras tomamos mi preciado Balvenie, me ayudas a armar el papel de mi vida. Me ayudas a convertirme en el temible Juez Infernal llamado según tú como "Rhadamanthys del Wyvern".

Una excusa para alargar un rato más la compañía del que tantos años atrás se había convertido en algo más que un pasajero amante. Una excusa que Kanon aceptó con fingida naturalidad, alimentando la renacida esperanza que latía con fuerza en su desbocado corazón.

###

El piso de Marin estaba oscuro y desierto. Instintivamente se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño, sólo para dejarse embriagar por su infantil aroma antes de acceder al baño y desmaquillarse a consciencia. Seguidamente se dirigió a su habitación y se despojó de toda su oscura vestimenta, cubriéndose con un liviano batín de seda, y anhelando una pizca de suerte prendió el ordenador y abrió el contacto de Aioria, deseando una conversación, un interferida visión del añorado rostro, una sutil carícia de su voz enlatada por la distancia...y por fin, cuando sus esperanzas ya casi morían, una grave voz acudió a su rescate, acelerando su corazón y despertándole el revolotear de mil mariposas en su estómago.

_"¿Marin?"_

\- ¡Aioria!- Las lágrimas acudieron a inundar sus ojos, y apenas fue capaz de hallar las fuerzas para comenzar la ansiada conversación.- Aioria...¿cómo estás?...

En la pantalla, el rostro de un atractivo hombre de cabellos cortos y castaños, vestido de soldado, había aparecido tras las líneas inestables que desdibujaban su presencia. En la oscuridad de su antigua habitación, una desbordada Marin apenas podía reprimir la emoción y la añoranza que sentía hacia su primer y único amor.

_"Bien...¿y vosotros? ¿cómo está Regulus?"_

\- Durmiendo...y preguntando cada día por ti. Te echa mucho de menos...

_"Yo también, Marin. Cuento los días que faltan para el permiso...y tú ¿te has teñido?"_

Marin esbozó una dulce sonrisa al tiempo que llevaba una mano hacia sus cabellos y se peinaba coqueta con los dedos.

\- Sí...pero cuando vuelvas creo que me lo habré puesto como siempre...sólo quería probar un cambio...y a Regulus no le gusta.

_"Estás hermosa, como siempre..."_

No bastó nada más para que la frágil compostura de Marin al fin se quebrara por completo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro y la voz apenas surgía digna de su garganta.

\- Aioria...te extraño tanto...

_"No llores, pequeña...pronto...muy pronto me tendrás a tu lado"._

###

Saga cumplió a medias la petición de Shaka. Se fue a dormir sin esperar su llegada, pero no pudo pegar ojo ni descansar tranquilo hasta que escuchó abrirse la puerta del piso con total normalidad. Irreflexivamente miró la hora que el despertador electrónico reflejada en el techo de su habitación: las 5:37 de la madrugada...pero ni iba a decir nada. No tenía ningún derecho a quejarse, y menos después de haber hecho de Shaka el blanco perfecto contra el que derrochar todas sus frustraciones y mal humor. Y tampoco quería hacerle sentir mal recibiéndole despierto, así que fingiría su sueño lo mejor que pudiera.

Cerrando los ojos escuchó cómo Shaka entraba en la habitación sin prender ninguna luz y andando con suma cautela, presumiblemente descalzo, y cómo accedía al baño antes de acercarse a la cama y colarse bajo las sábanas a su lado. Seguramente Shaka aún estaría molesto por la escena compartida antes de irse y no esperaba ningún tipo de acercamiento por su parte. Ignorando que a un palmo de él Shaka se moría de ganas de abrazarle, y que finalmente sus deseos más internos se impondrían a su casi inquebrantable razón.

Shaka se volteó hacia él, deslizando un brazo por su cintura y acercándose lo suficiente para enterrar su rostro entre la marea de sedoso cabello azul que se esparcía sobre la almohada. Al sentir el contacto Saga selló sus párpados con más fuerza y luchó para que su respiración no sufriera ningún cambio, delatando así su actuación. Y en ése preciso momento, las culpas más internas de Shaka emergieron tomando voz, susurrando en el dormido oído de Saga ruegos de redención.

\- Saga...perdóname...

_Perdóname..._

Perdonarle...¿Qué? ¿Qué debía perdonarle? ¿Haber salido a pasarlo bien con un amigo? ¿Dejar que su paciencia se agotara de vez en cuando frente a sus ataques de ego? No...no había nada que perdonar...y Saga no podía dejar que Shaka se durmiera con ese pesar instalado en su pecho. Fingió una alteración en su respiración profiriendo un profundo suspiro y lentamente se movió hasta quedar panza arriba, con el brazo de Shaka rodeándole aún y el temor de haberle despertado latente en su clara mirada.

\- Shaka...llegaste...- Murmuró pretendiendo parecer adormilado.- ¿Cómo lo pasaste?- Shaka enmudeció ante el repentino despertar de Saga, y aunque no movió su posición el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza al tiempo que una inoportuna y fastidiosa confesión amenazaba con traspasar el sello de sus labios.- ¿Te encontraste con algún conocido?

\- Saga...lo siento...no era mi intención despertarte...- Shaka se sentía avergonzado por no haber conseguido respetar el sueño de Saga, y por otra cuestión que chocaba contra sus dientes mientras el frenético latir de su corazón parecía hacerse audible.

\- No importa...- Dijo Saga, volteándose hacia Shaka, descubriendo el brillo de sus ojos entre la acostumbrada oscuridad.- Así puedo darte un beso de buenas noches...y pedirte perdón por el trato de hoy...

\- Saga...yo...- La voluntad de Shaka trataba de imponerse, pero la voz actuaba guiada por unos irrefrenables impulsos de confesión que vestían el mismo rostro que apenas a unos centímetros le observaba con adoración.- Yo debo decirte algo...

\- ¿Qué debes decirme...?- El brazo de Saga también viajó por la cintura de Shaka, afianzándose a su espalda para ejercer una medida presión que acercara más sus cuerpos.

\- Yo...-  _"T_ _e engañé, me acosté con otro hombre y he sentido la tentación de dejarme vencer otra vez..._ _busqué en tu hermano la chispa que la rutina mató en tí"..._ Una confesion clara y nítida armada en su mente, lista para ser disparada a discreción, lista para calmarle las culpas a riesgo de desatar una imprevisible tempestad. Pero cobardemente carente de fuerza y coraje, servidora de un fugaz instante de flaqueza y ansias de autoperdón. Y finalmente fútil. Vacua. Sin fuerzas para hacerse real.- Saga...yo...te amo...y sólo te amaré a ti...

Una espontánea sonrisa tan atrayente como la de su réplica moldeó las ensombrecidas facciones de Saga y un urgido beso calló el pesar de Shaka, que con ansias lo respondió.

\- Ya lo sé, Shaka...ya lo sé...

Otra unión de sus labios, la intensificación de unas carícias cada vez más atrevidas, el irrefrenable impulso de Shaka de tomar a Saga preso bajo su peso y convertirle en su propio blanco dónde derrochar las secretas culpas de su insurrección. Otro profundo beso y algunas palabras más deformadas por el ardor de la pasión fue todo lo necesario para seguir maquillando la amenaza de la ineludible traición.

###

Kanon recorría curioso los rincones del modesto salón de Rhadamanthys mientras éste llenaba dos vasos con hielo y los regaba abundantemente con su preciado elixir escocés. Uno de los vasos fue tendido a Kanon, y los temores de Rhadamanthys se dotaron de luz con el primer trago de su inseparable whisky.

\- Kanon, no tengo ni idea de mitología, ni de sus mundos de los muertos ni de nada que habite en ellos...

Kanon también saboreó el primer trago con lentitud y dedicación, y seguidamente se hizo con el cigarrillo que tenía intención de consumir desde que cerraron el pub. La primera calada fue intensa, y la exhalación del humo previa a la segunda inminente calada no evitó que Rhadamanthys se acercara a él y se lo arrancara de los labios tal y como había hecho días atrás. Kanon extrajo otro cigarrillo sin emitir ninguna queja, y únicamente dejó que su mirada observara detenidamente la perdida figura del Wyvern sentada sobre el reposabrazos del sofá.

\- Wyvern...no eres ignorante. Sabes lo mismo que yo, ideas generales sobre las cuales profundizaremos un poco y ya está. No necesitas nada más...sólo creerte un poco el papel. Éso es todo.

\- Ésto es una jodida locura...- El humo envolvía juguetón el abatimiento de Rhadamanthys, que había perdido su mirada en un punto indefinido de su realidad.- Todo es una locura...

\- La vida misma es loca, Rada...

Silencio. Otros tragos adormeciendo sus respectivas gargantas y el humo envolviéndoles en un halo de misterio y de compartidas memorias forjadas a fuego en sus almas.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

La pregunta de Kanon, intencionada.

Un encogimiento de hombros y la mirada todavía perdida, la única respuesta hallada.

\- ¿Quieres averiguar ahora algo más sobre los temas oscuros que tanto adoran esos tipos?

Otra calada al cigarrillo del Wyvern...un trago más, corto, saboreado...la mirada ahora fijada intensa sobre Kanon...y más silencio.

\- Rada...¿por qué me has invitado a venir?

La última calada al pitillo por parte de Kanon. La imitación de acciones por parte del Wyvern. Las miradas fijas una dentro de la otra. El circular chocar de los hielos entre sí antes de apurar el último sorbo de whisky por parte del presunto Juez Infernal.

\- ¿Por qué has aceptado en venir?

El alzamiento de Rhadamanthys abandonando su improvisado punto de apoyo... La peligrosa aproximación a Kanon, que luchaba para parecer impasible e imperturbable.

Y la respuesta que no decía nada y que lo contenía absolutamente todo.

\- Ya sabes porqué.

\- Dímelo...Kanon...hoy soy yo el que necesita escucharlo...

El vacío vaso de Rhadamanthys encontró destino en la mesa que aguantaba el peso de la espalda de Kanon. El vaso aún por agotar de Kanon fue arrebatado de su mano e invitado a acompañar al otro en su olvido. La inmovilidad de Kanon destilando su firme voluntad de no huir. Y los maltratados deseos de Rhadamanthys sobreponiéndose con descarada voluntad a su rutina de auto-negación.

\- Rada...estoy aquí porqué_

Los labios de Rhadamanthys aprisionando los de Kanon acallaron la consabida respuesta que siempre dormía entre los dos. Sus manos se enredaron entre los largos mechones de cabello azul y afianzaron su agarre en la nuca con firmeza, permitiendo que los pulgares se posaran sobre unas mejillas que no estaban dispuestas a escapar.

El contacto de sus labios fue furioso. Urgente. Desesperado.

El indispensable momento para tomar aire, fugaz. Las redes que siempre habían unido sus almas y cuerpos, más resistentes que nunca.

Y el despecho nacido de las cloacas de los celos, pretensioso...Maliciosamente hiriente.

\- Kanon...no te confundas...- Bramó Rhadamanthys contra los ansiosos labios de Kanon, manteniendo su irresistible rostro preso entre sus manos.- Ésto será sólo sexo...Sexo y nada más.

La hipócrita advertencia, inútil e incapaz de detener las ansias de unas manos que se apresuraron a librarse de las ropas que ya urgía abandonar.

La única verdad plausible el lazo que siempre les había unido, y que ninguno de los dos era capaz de ignorar.

La pasión consumió incluso las reservas, dejando los dos cuerpos extenuados y entregados a los mundos de Morfeo hasta que el sol del mediodía azotó con descaro el rostro de Rhadamanthys, arrancándole sin compasión de un sueño compartido en una cama que nunca antes había sido premiada con la presencia de otro cuerpo. Los insolentes rayos robaban deliciosos destellos azulados a la salvaje cabellera de Kanon, confiriéndole el aspecto de un niño perdido y finalmente reencontrado bajo la protección de unos brazos conocidos, seguros.

Rhadamanthys se permitió unos instantes de privada y minuciosa observación del dormido rostro de Kanon, y con delicadeza abandonó los dominios de la cama, alzándose para ir en busca de la ropa interior que rápidamente se enfundó. Kanon parecía no percibir los movimientos a su alrededor, y Rhadamanthys decidió no truncar un sueño que raramente se estaba prolongando más de lo habitual. Con pasos silenciosos se dirigió al salón, y antes de prepararse un imprescindible café se rindió a los impulsos de rebuscar en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Kanon, y extraer de ella la pequeña ofrenda hecha años atrás.

Con nostalgia observó la antigua brújula que seguía firme en su obligación de mostrar el norte. Y allí su voz le traicionó.

\- ¿Dónde está el norte perdido? ¿Dónde lo debemos buscar...?

Un repentino movimiento a sus espaldas le alertó que su presumible intimidad había sido invadida, y la grave voz de Kanon le ofreció las líneas de una evidencia que empezaba a ser urgente hilvanar.

\- Quizás ya estemos en él, Rada...quizás sólo nos falten las fuerzas para aceptar...

\- Quizás...


	22. Despertando en sábado

Rhadamanthys se apresuró a fingir indiferencia ante el inesperado despertar de Kanon, y simplemente se dirigió a preparar un par de cafés, sabiendo de sobras que su intenso aroma era una tentación para Kanon imposible de eludir.

\- Bueno...¿así cómo se supone que me debo comportar esta noche?- Dijo sin volverse, al tiempo que abría el armario superior de la cocina y se hacía con un par de tazas.

Kanon había dejado la protección del umbral de la habitación, y vestido únicamente con sus vaqueros andó hacia la mesa del comedor y tomó asiento a su lado, apoyándose indolentemente con los brazos sobre ella mientras una de las manos viajaba a su frente, despejándola del puñado de desordenados mechones que siempre la cubrían. Esa misma mano servía a su vez de apoyo a su todavía adormilada cabeza, y la otra mano libre descansaba sobre la mesa.

\- Rada...

\- ¿Debo mostrarme serio o simpático? ¿Debo hablar o mantenerme callado?

\- Rada...

\- ¿Qué se supone que me gusta hacer en los otros mundos que secretamente adoro? ¿Juzgar las almas de los recién llegados y decidir su eterna condena?- El tono de voz usado estaba impregnado con densas capas de sorna y sarcasmo.- Ya está, diré: "Hola, soy el Juez Rhadamanthys del Wyvern y en mis tiempos libres juzgo las almas que me encuentro por el camino".

\- ¡Rada!

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Replicó volviéndose al fin, encarándose a Kanon por primera vez esa mañana.- Tú mismo dijiste ayer que me tenía que creer el papel, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Te estás tomando ésto como un juego, y no me gusta.

\- Un macabro juego, dirás...

\- ¡¿Pero qué cojones te ocurre a ti hora?!- Se enfadó Kanon ante el inesperado cinismo que transpiraba Rhadamanthys.- Por un momento creí que...

\- ¿Qué creíste, Kanon? ¿Que habíamos vuelto diez años atrás, así, de repente?- Los cafés llegaron a la mesa, e irónicamente Rhadamanthys se sentó frente al cada vez más confundido Kanon, el cuál tomó una de las tazas y sin dudar le pegó un sorbo, quemándose la lengua y recordando al instante que Rhadamanthys siempre se pasaba con el azúcar.- Te he dicho mil veces que nuestro momento ya pasó, y lo de esta noche ya sabes lo que ha sido. Lo que siempre andas buscando tú. Sexo y sólo sexo.

\- Ésto ni tú te lo crees...y me ofende que pienses así...- Replicó Kanon, cansado de acabar siempre en el mismo callejón sin salida al que le conducía la estúpida negación de Rhadamanthys. Por simple inercia volvió a acercarse la taza a los labios y bebió otro copioso sorbo, aguantado el ardor y dibujando una mueca debida al excesivo sabor dulzón que empalagaba hasta los sentidos.- ¡Joder, Wyvern! ¿Cuándo aprenderéis a hacer un buen café los ingleses?

\- Pues si tanto te ofende lo que te digo y si no te gusta cómo preparo el café, ya sabes dónde está la puerta.- Le espetó con frialdad Rhadamanthys, arrancando la taza de su mano para seguidamente alzarse y abocar su contenido en el fregadero. Kanon pensó que el siguiente paso sería estamparle la camisa en sus narices y echarlo propinándole una patada en el trasero, pero Rhadamanthys volvió a cargar la cafetera y esta vez se lo sirvió sin azúcar. Ni una pizca.- Toma, maldito engreído.- Kanon le miraba completamente descolocado ante el derroche de nervios que estaba atacando a su amigo y que le nublaba unas acciones sin control.- ¿Es bastante adecuado así, para tu cultivado paladar griego?

Kanon tomó de nuevo la taza sin puntualizar que desearía sólo una cucharada de azúcar, pero decidió no ahondar más en un absurdo tema de discusión sacado para tapar lo que realmente urgía tratar.

\- ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo, Rada?- Rhadamanthys se quedó en silencio, frunciendo aún más su poblado entrecejo mientras evitaba a toda costa mirar a Kanon directamente a los ojos.- ¿Del encuentro de esta noche? ¿De perder beneficios por el cierre del pub?...Si es ésto lo que genera tu humor de perros te lo compensaré. Lo iba a hacer de todos modos...comprendo que no es justo que pierdas ganancias por culpa de mi trabajo...

\- De ti.

Kanon se tragó las palabras de inmediato. Rhadamanthys seguía con la vista perdida, hasta que halló el valor suficiente para alzarla de nuevo y perderse dentro de esa mirada que le observaba con estupor.

\- Tengo miedo de ti...de mí...de nosotros...- Con gestos lentos y más calmados, el Wyvern volvió a tomar asiento frente a Kanon, que seguía sin pronunciar palabra.- No quiero perderme otra vez detrás de ti...¡Joder Kanon! Yo tenía una vida tranquila y apacible, y tú has tenido que ponerla patas arriba, como siempre. Y ahora, de repente te metes en unos fregados que no te competen, y además implicas a otros en ellos...Eres abogado ¡no agente secreto!

\- Wyvern...por primera vez en tiempo me estoy tomando en serio mi trabajo...

\- Pero tu trabajo se define en los tribunales, no metiéndonos a los que te rodeamos en sectas de chalados mientras tú te regocijas en la distancia con tu kit de cables y micrófonos comprados en las tiendas de chinos.- Kanon no cortó el contacto visual que le unía con la apesadumbrada mirada de su amigo, aceptando en silencio que Rhadamanthys tenía razón.- No es justo que nos expongas a los demás mientras tú te quedas en las sombras...Deberías estar presente esta noche. Y deberías investigar otras líneas, no solamente la de este grupo de siniestros de pacotilla.

Kanon seguía callado, y evitando esbozar alguna mueca debido al amargor del café, se lo bebió de un solo trago.

\- Wyvern...como siempre, tienes razón. Quizás me estoy ofuscando con los árboles sin ver el bosque...- Dijo con aire pensativo bajo la atenta mirada del Wyvern.- Pásame tu portátil, quiero ver una cosa...

Rhadamanthys se alzó de la silla y con pasos dejados fue en busca del pequeño ordenador, todo bajo la atenta inspección que Kanon dedicaba a ese escultural cuerpo escasamente vestido.

\- ¿Qué quieres buscar?- Preguntó Rhadamanthys, dejando dicho objeto sobre la mesa y tomando asiento otra vez.

\- Voy a hablar con el padre de la chica asesinada. Necesito encontrar su número de teléfono para concertar una cita con él hoy mismo.

\- ¿Y tú crees que aceptará hablar con el abogado que defiende al supuesto asesino de su hija?

\- ¿Quién te dice que hablará conmigo?- Replicó Kanon con su rostro iluminado por su pícara sonrisa.

Rhadamanthys no tardó mucho en leer las ocultas intenciones de Kanon, y suspirando sonoramente no pudo evitar mostrar por primera vez en el día una tímida sonrisa de resignación.

\- Estás loco, Kanon. Completamente loco...

Kanon abrió el ordenador y rápidamente tecleó la consigna de búsqueda, yendo a parar a la página web de la Facultad de Bellas Artes, dónde halló un teléfono de contacto con su director.

\- Hyppolitos Sifakis...aquí está..."Hyppolitos también conocido coloquialmente por sus alumnos y parte de los mecenas de las artes como "Hypnos", debido al estado se ensoñación y la capacidad de soñar despierto que es capaz de inspirar su obra, magnética, serena, celestial..."- Kanon leyó la información hallada sobre el director de la facultad, extrañándose del apodo adquirido gracias a su talento etéreo con el pincel.- Este hombre también tiene un nombre bastante raro...y por todo lo que estoy leyendo de él - prosiguió, abriendo otras páginas que contenían información sobre dicho hombre - veo que encima parece ser un artista famoso, y no solamente a nivel nacional, sino internacional también...¡Joder! A veces me maligo por no estar al día de según qué temas...

\- Pues vaya...esta información no augura nada bueno para ti...- Acotó Rhadamanthys.- Esto amenaza con ser mediático...

\- No nos pongamos en lo peor de entrada, Rada...- Advirtió el gemelo menor, al que ya se le leían las intenciones en la mirada y los gestos.

Sin pensar más se alzó y rebuscó en su chaqueta el teléfono móvil, y volviendo sobre sus pasos se fijó en el número y llamó. Respiró profundamente una vez, dos, tres...mientras, la señal de llamada seguía sonando, y antes de ser atendido carraspeó aclarándose la voz y cerró los ojos en un sigo de concentración.

_"Dígame..."_

\- ¿Señor Sifakis?- La voz de Kanon sonaba grave, seria y comedida. Idéntica. Completamente fiel a su propósito. Evitando a toda costa usar el familiar apodo, dado que su otro yo no lo haría.- Soy Saga Samaras, el fiscal que lleva el caso de su hija Pandora, y le llamo porque necesito acabar de pulir unos detalles antes de afrontar el juicio...

_"Saga...no esperaba una llamada suya ahora mismo..."_

Kanon miró a Rhadamanthys con una amplia sonrisa de éxito en su rostro, al tiempo que el Wyvern se reía en silencio mientras se recostada en la silla que ocupaba.

\- Será una pequeña reunión, solamente necesito confirmar unos aspectos sobre su hija...

_"Ya le conté todo lo que sabía."_

_-_ Cinco minutos, no le robaré más tiempo.

Una pausa...silencio, y seguidamente unas pocas palabras.

_"Está bien. Le espero en mi despacho de la Universidad en una hora."_

_-_ Perfecto. Allí estaré. Reitero mi agradecimiento por su colaboración.- Kanon cortó la llamada y mirando divertido a un más relajado Rhadamanthys no se pudo resistir.- A veces tener un gemelo sirve de algo...

###

_Piso de Saga y Shaka_

En la habitación de Saga esa mañana no sonó ningún despertador, pero Saga despertó pronto, tal y como era su costumbre. A su lado Shaka dormía plácidamente y Saga no pudo reprimir la tentación de acariciar con ternura los sedosos cabellos que caían como una cascada por su desnuda espalda. No quería despertarle aún, sabiendo que bien se merecía dormir hasta que el cuerpo lo ordenara, y su primer pensamiento fue salir a correr. Hacía días que no dedicaba cuidado físico a su propio cuerpo, pero no estaba de ánimos. Otra idea tenía en mente. Una idea que la inoportuna llamada de DeathMask abortó el día anterior. Ya tenía los billetes de avión, y ahora sólo le quedaba hacer las reservas a los distintos hoteles que albergarían su larga estancia en la India. Con gestos comedidos se alzó de la cama, notando cómo automáticamente Shaka se daba la vuelta y ocupaba todo el espacio libre que había quedado a su alrededor, para seguir durmiendo apaciblemente. Saga le observó unos instantes con dedicación y seguidamente se vistió unos largos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta de manga corta que le otorgaba un aspecto idéntico al porte desaliñado que siempre lucía su hermano. Los largos cabellos azules se presentaban rebeldes, y así seguirían durante todo el día. Era sábado, Shaka estaba en casa y no pensaba dedicar ni un segundo al trabajo. Ese sábado no.

Lo único que seguía ofreciéndole cierto aire de profesionalidad eran las finas gafas que se adecuó en su recta nariz para no perder el rumbo de las letras de la pantalla del ordenador. Rápidamente abrió una infinidad de páginas de reservas de hoteles, y de comparadores de precio y calidad, descartando sin pensar las que no ofrecían alojamiento de lujo. Sabía que la India era un país de contrastes, y estaba dispuesto a sumergirse en ellos, pero si algo poseía Saga era poder adquisitivo, y no iba a dormir en cualquier garito de mala muerte. Buscaría los mejores hoteles, los más lujosos, y si tenían jacuzzi en las suites, mejor.

Tan enfrascado estaba en su nuevo cometido del día que fue incapaz de percibir la silenciosa presencia de Shaka a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Qué estás mirando, Saga?

Ni tiempo tuvo Saga de reaccionar con racionalidad ante la abrupta aparición de Shaka, y todo lo que sus dedos consiguieron hacer fue minimizar la única ventana que en ese momento estaba abierta.

\- Nada.- El corazón de Saga parecía que iba a salírsele por la boca, y la curiosa presencia de Shaka le abrumaba tanto o más que si fuera un chiquillo pillado cometiendo alguna maldad.- Curioseaba...¿Por qué te has despertado tan pronto?- Dijo, volteando el rostro lo suficiente para poder ver el desarreglado e irresistible aspecto que también presentaba Shaka.- Aprovecha para seguir durmiendo...

Pero el sueño era algo que a Shaka le abandonaba a la velocidad de la luz una vez abría los ojos al nuevo día, y el infantil y tímido comportamiento que le estaba regalando Saga era demasiado encantador para dejarlo pasar.

\- ¿Qué curioseabas? Me ha parecido ver que era una página de hoteles...

\- No es nada...sólo quería agarrar ideas...

\- ¿Ideas para qué?- Una fugaz mirada al incómodo Saga y el veloz viaje de su dedo para maximizar el secreto que le había hecho ruborizar, presentándose insolente frente a los dos.- Saga...ésto son hoteles en la India...

El rostro de Shaka se iluminó con la misma rapidez que se contrajo el de Saga, que empezaba a sentir como la rabia de saberse descubierto en la preparación de la mayor sorpresa de su vida hacía aguas.

\- ¿Por qué tuviste que despertarte, Shaka?- Inquirió Saga duramente, borrando la luminosidad del rostro del más joven de un plumazo.- ¡Se supone que debía ser una sorpresa! ¡Y lo has echado todo al traste!

\- Saga...no es para enfadarse así...No hace falta que me alces la voz...- Dijo Shaka retrocediendo un par de pasos, observando la inmovilidad de Saga frente a la pantalla que seguía mostrando las intimidades de su regalo completamente expuestas.

\- Shaka...era una sorpresa. Quería darte una sorpresa...- Saga se giró sirviéndose de la silla y posó su mirada sobre la figura retraída de Shaka.- Pero ya que lo has descubierto...- Con agilidad se alzó y fue en busca de su americana, olvidada sobre el respaldo de otra silla del comedor, y rebuscó dentro de sus bolsillos un par de papeles.- Ya tenemos los billetes...- El tono de voz de Saga había vuelto a la normalidad, y la nerviosa mano de Shaka tomó los papeles e inconscientemente se fijó en la fecha elegida. La primera intención fue negarse, informar a Saga que él no tenía vacaciones para esas fechas, que le tendría que haber consultado antes de tomar una decisión tan precipitada...pero ya no hubiera sido una sorpresa. Shaka respiró hondo y rápidamente su razón le ordenó no mencionar nada de sus primeros pensamientos, que todo se podía arreglar...La sorpresa que se había gestado en la mente de Saga era un enorme detalle que no podía rechazar, ni mucho menos despreciar por absurdas razones de fácil solución. Los billetes que Shaka tenía entre las manos eran el pase directo a su añorado sueño, al regreso a sus orígines, al viaje anhelado durante tanto tiempo junto al hombre que amaba.- Pero ahora viene cuando me dices que no te va bien, ¿no?- Continuó Saga, entre triste y enojado aún por su malas artes de ocultación.

\- Saga...

\- Si no te va bien no importa...lo anulo y ya está...- Saga se había apoyado contra la mesa del comedor y su rostro lucía gacho y resignado.

\- Saga...gracias...Es...es perfecto.- El rostro de Shaka había recuperado la luminosidad, y pudieron más sus ansias de regresar a sus tierras natales por un largo mes que las obligaciones y horarios del trabajo. Su mirada se había vuelto más transparente de lo habitual, y la ilusión brillaba sincera en ella.- Hace tiempo que deseaba poder volver a la India, Saga...

\- ¿En serio que te gusta la "media" sorpresa?- Saga había alzado la mirada, y el brillo de los ojos de Shaka se contagió al instante en los suyos.

\- ¡Claro que me gusta! Y...y no sé si lo tenías presente cuando elegiste las fechas...- Shaka se acercó a Saga con la emoción transpirando por cada poro de su piel, y el mayor le observó con el rostro relajado y una incipiente sonrisa embelleciéndolo aún más.

\- No sé...¿qué debería haber tenido presente?

\- Cuando vayamos...¡sé celebrará el Holi! ¡No sabes la de veces que soñé poder vivir la fiesta de la primavera y los colores contigo!

\- ¿El Holi?

\- Sí Saga, ¡el Holi!- La emoción que traspasaba a Shaka ya era imparable, y así lo delataban sus gestos casi infantiles.- ¡Tendrás que vestirte de blanco y dejar que un montón de desconocidos te sumerja en una batalla de mil colores!

Shaka se habia olvidado de todo, y en su mente sólo hervían los recuerdos de su infancia y la abrumadora necesidad de reconstruirlos, y de hacerlo junto al hombre que embelesado le observaba con emoción. En ese momento Shaka destilaba pasión. Esa pasión que sólo Saga le conocía. Una pasión que no respondía únicamente a los dictados del deseo del placer carnal, sino que también servía a todo aquello que de alguna manera removía la sobria alma de Shaka, confiriéndole el tierno aspecto de un niño dispuesto a dejarse sorprender siempre por las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

\- Ya que me has descubierto podrías ayudarme a elegir la ruta...- Dijo Saga, olvidándose por completo de la frustración momentánea que había sufrido.- ¿Quién mejor que tú para decidir dónde ir y cuántos días dedicar a cada lugar?

Shaka no se lo pensó dos veces. Se acercó una silla al ordenador al tiempo que Saga volvía a tomar asiento, y sus dedos atacaron las páginas de hoteles a discreción.

\- El avión llega a Nueva Delhi...pues allí podríamos pasar cuatro días antes de empezar a hacer una ruta.- Shaka miraba fijamente la pantalla del ordenador. Y Saga le miraba fijamente a él, sonriendo con sincera satisfacción. Olvidándose de su disfraz de frío fiscal y mostrándose simplemente humano.- También tendremos que ir a Benarés, ciudad sagrada del hinduismo donde sigue muy arraigada la tradición de purificar tanto el cuerpo como el alma a orillas del Ganges...- La acuosa mirada de Shaka buscó la de Saga, humedecida también tras sus delicadas gafas, y recuperando algo de seriedad no pudo evitar la advertencia que debía ofrecer.- ...y será duro, Saga...debes estar dispuesto a observar muchos contrastes...y muy drásticos...

\- Shaka, lo haré. Y tú me guiarás en ello...No quiero conocer una imagen retocada de tus orígenes. Quiero conocerlos completamente desnudos, con lo bueno y con lo malo...Sólo así podré acercarme más a tí...comprender por qué eres tan excepcional como eres...qué te hizo así...

La emoción que vivía Shaka a punto estuvo de traicionarle y deslizarse por sus mejillas, pero se contuvo con esfuerzo, focalizándola de nuevo en la búsqueda de alojamiento.

Ambos se olvidaron de los tensos momentos vividos los últimos días. De las oscilaciones de sus humores y pasiones, de sus respectivas culpas y secretos no compartidos. En ese instante de compañerismo, de amistad y amor solamente cabían ellos dos. Y nada más.

Nadie más.

* * *

_Llegados a este punto necesito agradecer a Victoria Nike todo el apoyo que me dio con esta historia desde sus inicios, así mismo como distintos aportes que llevan su sello personal, como lo es el gusto del apuesto inglés por el whisky Balvenie, o el nombre de pila que ostenta el padre adoptivo de la fallecida Pandora. El apellido se lo debo agradecer a la selección de fútbol griega que estaba vigente en el año de su escritura :)._


	23. Pisando terrenos hostiles

Las puertas de la Facultad de Bellas Artes estaban abiertas a los alumnos pese a no haber clases. La biblioteca estaba a la disposición de todo aquél que deseara unas horas de culto exilio, y otras aulas aptas para diversos trabajos artísticos también estaban a libre disposición durante los fines de semana.

\- Perdón...¿el despacho del señor Hyppolitos Sifakis?- Kanon no dudó en preguntar a un par de alumnos que se cruzaron en su camino la ubicación de su punto de reunión, y una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro al ser testigo de las risillas que su pregunta arrancó a los muchachos.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No es ésta la Facultad de Bellas Artes?- Inquirió paseando su mirada alrededor, constatando que la ambientación del lugar avalaba su intromisión allí.

\- El despacho del señor Hypnos se encuentra por allí.- Respondió uno de ellos, señalando con el dedo la dirección a seguir.

\- ¿Hypnos? - Repitió Kanon, fingiendo desconcierto ante tal nombre para ver si ya podía comenzar a sacar algún tipo de información adicional.

\- Sí...es que aquí nadie le llama por su nombre. Para todos nosotros es Hypnos. El apodo que se ganó gracias a su talento...- Se explicó el que en primera instancia había permanecido en silencio.

\- Gracias.

Kanon dejó atrás al par de chicos y tomó rumbo hacia el despacho, hallándolo al fondo de un luminoso pasillo. Dos golpes de sus nudillos contra la puerta y acto seguido una voz grave y señorial le invitó a pasar. Kanon accedió con cautela, y allí vislumbró al mismo hombre que había visto en los juzgados y que después reconoció en las grabaciones del pub de Rhadamanthys. El hombre, alto e imponente, de cabellos hasta los hombros con algunos destellos rubios de su pasada juventud brillando aún en ellos, se hallaba de pie dando la espalda a la puerta mientras revisaba un dosier que tenía preso en sus talentosas manos.

\- Buenos días...

Kanon cerró la puerta tras de sí y acto seguido Hypnos se volvió hacia él, esperando hallar al impecable fiscal, dándose cuenta al instante que el abogado al que esperaba no era el que se encontraba frente a él. Su ceño se frunció, arrugando la frente levemente al tiempo que su mirada se achicaba y escrutaba con atención al visitante.

\- ¿Quién es usted?

\- Soy_

La helada mirada de Hypnos cortó de cuajo las falsas intenciones de Kanon. Su fría y detenida inspección le evidenció pequeños detalles que delataban la farsa del abogado. Su aspecto desarreglado...unos movimientos poco elegantes...una tenue sonrisa inadvertida en las anteriores entrevistas con el fiscal...unos pequeños e insignificantes detalles que hubieran pasado desapercibidos por muchas personas, pero no para él. No para otro hombre que también tenía un hermano gemelo con el que había lidiado toda su vida.

\- Usted no es Saga...ni haga el intento de mentirme...- La voz de Hypnos sonaba dura y con incipientes tintes de agresividad nacida bajo la barrera de defensa alzada por el artista.- Usted es el abogado que se empeña en alargar un juicio inútil. Usted es el hermano gemelo del fiscal que está al mando de la acusación.

\- Necesito hacerle unas preguntas, señor Hyppolitos...- Dijo Kanon sin mostrar la intención de invadir más un espacio que la abrumadora presencia de su custodio mantenía infranqueable.

\- No tengo nada que hablar con aquél que defiende al asesino de mi hija.- Sentenció Hypnos con extrema frialdad, dejando los documentos que aún seguían en sus manos sobre la mesa antes de acercarse al inmóvil Kanon.- Si no es mucho pedir desearía que se marchara inmediatamente.

Kanon tuvo que apartarse para cederle paso, y observó cómo la puerta se abría y un pesado silencio le instaba a salir.

\- No hay pruebas concluyentes que inculpen a mi cliente, señor Hyppolitos...y como persona culta e inteligente que es usted, me sorprende que no considere la presunción de inocencia.- Replicó Kanon, permitiéndose la osadía de volver a cerrar la puerta frente a la mirada de estupor de Hypnos.- Sólo deseo hacerle unas preguntas...Mi cliente trabajaba aquí, su hija estudiaba aquí...

\- Váyase, por favor...No me haga parecer grosero.

Hypnos mostró la intención de volver a abrir la puerta, pero Kanon posó la palma de su mano sobre ella, impidiendo tal acción.

\- Sé que a usted no le gustaba el ambiente de diversión que elegía su hija...y sé que incluso una noche acudió a un pub musical para arrancarla de un entorno que es evidente que no aprobaba.

\- ¿Cómo sabe ésto?

\- Lo sé porqué lo vi en las grabaciones de seguridad de dicho pub. Y mi pregunta es...¿Por qué?- Hypnos se quedó sin habla ante la información que le ofreció Kanon, el cuál prosiguió.- Su hija ya era mayor de edad...podía elegir libremente sus diversiones y las personas con quién rodearse, pero aún así usted acudió allí en su busca...¿Qué le alarmaba de su entorno? ¿Era una muchacha conflictiva?

La mirada de Hypnos había cedido a la presión que le sometía la propia de Kanon, y todas sus defensas flaquedaron en el momento que el recuerdo de su hija adoptiva fue revivido gracias a la voz del abogado.

\- No...no era conflictiva...nunca lo fue hasta...hasta que...

La mirada de Hypnos se humedeció con la misma rapidez que su voz fue perdiendo autoridad y fuerza, rindiéndose sin remedio al dolor que le suponía hablar de su hija.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Qué o quién hizo que empezara a codearse con la rebeldía?

Un sudor frío se había apresurado a cubrir la frente del director, que con la rendición a cuestas retrocedió sobre sus pasos y fue a buscar asiento tras la protección de la mesa de su despacho. Una de sus manos viajó a su cuello y se abrió el botón superior de su camisa, aflojando así el agarre al que tenía sometida su garganta, dejando entrever un colgante que a Kanon le pareció simplemente curioso: una estrella invertida, de cinco puntas, que se perdía entre su pecho medio expuesto.

\- Fue él...

\- ¿Quién?

\- Pandora empezó a comportarse de manera extraña cuando apareció  _él_...

Hyppolitos parecía hipnotizado por sus propias palabras y pensamientos, con su amarillenta mirada perdida y la viva imagen de su hija reflejándose en su mente una y otra vez.

\- ¿Quién es  _él,_ señor Hyppolitos? ¿Quién cambió el comportamiento de Pandora?

\- Le dije que no se acercara a  _él_...pero no me obedeció...en realidad, nunca lo ha hecho...- Hypnos parecía haberse olvidado por completo de la presencia de Kanon frente a sí, y su mirada se inundó con la rememoración de todos los momentos de su vida junto a la pequeña que muchísimos años atrás había adoptado.

\- ¿A quién se acercó Pandora que usted no aprobara?

Kanon seguía insistiendo en su pregunta, hasta que consiguió que Hypnos volviera a la realidad abruptamente, con la mirada enfurecida de repente y la rabia escapando de sus labios.

\- ¡Al maldito condenado que ahora usted defiende!- Exclamó golpeando el escritorio con ambos puños cerrados.- ¡Ese malnacido me lo ha robado todo! ¡Y debe pagar por ello! No sabe cómo me arrepiento del día en que lo contraté...todo para colaborar con la sociedad, ofreciendo trabajo a un muchacho con un largo historial de delitos menores...

\- Delitos menores, usted mismo lo está diciendo, señor Hyppolitos...Mi cliente no tiene historial de sangre tras de sí, y no hay arma que le inculpe. Quizás debería empezar a creer de verdad en la posiblilidad que otra persona quitara la vida a su hija.

\- ¡Fue él, maldita sea! ¡Fue ese muchacho!- Exclamó de nuevo Hypnos al tiempo que se alzaba de la silla completamente cegado por la rabia y la impotencia de sentirse acribillado a dolorosas preguntas.- ¡Y ahora váyase!

\- Comprendo su dolor, pero_

\- ¡Usted no puede comprender absolutamente nada! ¡¿Acaso es padre?!- Hypnos le miraba enfurecido, y Kanon no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza frente a la abrumadora presencia de ese hombre maduro que le superaba en altura y autoridad.

\- No, no lo soy...

\- ¡¿Sabe lo que significa que le arrebaten lo que más ha amado en la vida?!

\- No...-  _Pero sé el dolor que se siente cuando uno se convierte en el enviado de la parca..._

\- ¡Pues váyase de una vez!- Hypnos rodeó la mesa y andó de nuevo hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y posando su mano sobre el hombro de Kanon, forzándole a abandonar su privacidad.- ¡Váyase!

Una vez Kanon estuvo fuera de su espacio vital, Hypnos volvió a cerrar la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, respirando trabajosamente mientras su mano viajaba a su pecho y protegía el colgante que descansaba sobre él.

\- Fue ese desgraciado...fue él... _debe_  demostrarse que fue él...el maldito Ikki Kido...

###

_Piso de Saga y Shaka_

Después de una intensa y emotiva hora buscando los alojamientos que guardarían su descanso a lo largo de la ruta ideada por Shaka, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para prepararse una comida codo a codo, como hacía semanas que no hacían. Ese sábado comerían tarde, pero no importaba, y luego se sentarían al sofá a ver alguna película, y luego quizás saldrían a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, o se quedarían en casa regalándose un tiempo necesario y tranquilo, sin interrupciones de nada ni nadie, disfrutando únicamente de su mútua compañía.

Cada momento iba transcurriendo a la perfección, pero Saga olvidó un detalle que sin previo aviso rompió la armonía generada entre los dos. No había apagado su móvil, que empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa de la cocina, y su irrefrenable impulso fue atender la llamada bajo la alarmada mirada de Shaka.

\- ¿Qué querrá éste ahora?- Dijo Saga para sí al leer el nombre aparecido en la pantalla, haciendo nacer el temor en el pecho de Shaka, que rápidamente sólo pensó en una posiblidad.

\- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó débilmente, esperando escuchar el nombre de quién siempre se presentaba a enturbiar sus momentos de intimidad.

Pero Saga no le contestó. Simplemente atendió la llamada, y el corazón de Shaka se tranquilizó al instante de descubrir la identidad del invasor.

\- Señor Hyppolitos...qué sorpresa su llamada...¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

_"¡Maldita sea señor Saga! ¡Me dijo que el juicio lo tenía ganado!"_

_-_ Y así es...- Respondió Saga, extrañado ante el ímpetu que derrochaba su interlocutor.- No hay nada de qué preocuparse...está todo controlado.

_"¿Ah si? ¿Controlado? ¡¿Pues me puede decir porqué su hermano ha tendio que venir a importunarme a preguntas haciéndose pasar por usted?!"_

_-_ ¿Cómo dice?

_"Sí, Saga...su hermano acaba de irse de mi despacho después de presentarse aquí haciéndome creer que era usted el que quería hablar conmigo. ¡Está empeñado en demostrar la maldita inocencia de aquél que me lo arrebató todo en mi vida!"_

_-_ ¿Ha hablado con Kanon?

_Kanon..._

Allí estaba el nombre de quién nunca podía faltar...aparecido otra vez de la nada, como siempre. El estómago de Shaka se contrajo al escuchar este nombre, con la misma intensidad que lo llevaba haciendo desde hacía semanas, cada vez que oía hablar de él o que se presentaba frente a sus narices para mancillarle sus ratos de sana distracción. Su azul mirada se posó temblorosa sobre Saga, que olvidándose de él se fue andando hacia el comendor teléfono en mano, para tratar de calmar los ánimos del hombre que estaba hablando con él.

_"Dice que todo está controlado, pero yo no percibo que sea así. ¡Su hermano está empeñado en demostrar que ese delincuente venido a más no pague por el atroz crimen que cometió!"_

_-_ Tranquilícese, señor Hyppolitos...le aseguro que mi hermano no tiene ningún as que le favorezca en este juicio. Debe confiar en mí...

_"No se fie de él, señor Saga...No me ha gustado su actitud, ni las dudas que ha planteado con sus preguntas...¡Dice que no hay arma que lo inculpe! ¡Y ese muchacho no puede salir a la calle de nuevo! ¡No después de haberme destrozado la vida! ¡No después de haberme dejado sin mi pequeña! ¡Debe pagar por ello!"_

\- Y así será...Debe estar tranquilo...La policía aún sigue con la investigación abierta y estoy convencido que aparecerá el arma que acabe con su pesadilla. Tenga fe en la justícia.

_"¡Yo ya no tengo fe en la justícia! ¡Sólo me queda tener fe en usted!"_

\- Y hace bien, señor Hyppolitos. Yo soy la justícia de esta ciudad, y el crimen que se llevó a su hija no quedará impune, se lo puedo asegurar.

Hypnos colgó sin decir nada más, y Saga volvió sobre sus pasos para unirse con Shaka, dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa de dónde lo había rescatado, resoplando con evidente hastío. Obligando a Shaka a formular la pregunta de cortesía imprescindible en ese momento de rota intimidad.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Saga? ¿Problemas con el caso?

\- No...

\- Entonces...¿por qué esta expresión de preocupación?

\- Kanon...- Saga permaneció con la mirada perdida y rostro pensativo unos segundos antes de alzarla y buscar los azules irises de Shaka.- Parece que Kanon tiene ganas de trabajar y meterse en asuntos que no podrá controlar.

Shaka suspiró con resignación, tratando de disimular el malestar que le producía pensar en Kanon y en todo lo que etéreamente revoloteaba siempre alrededor de su nombre y de la evocación de su presencia.

\- Bueno Saga...debes comprender que tu hermano también está desempeñando su trabajo...

Saga seguía con aires pensativos, y escuchar esta reflexión salida de los labios de Shaka propició que le mirara con sorpresa y cierta indignación.

\- ¿Ahora le defiendes? ¿Desde cuándo estás de su parte?

\- Yo no estoy de su parte, Saga...pero es normal que se implique en su trabajo, igual que tú te implicas en el tuyo...

\- Aún así no va a ganar.

\- ¿Pero por qué estás tan seguro de salir vencedor? Quizás ese muchacho no sea culpable de verdad...quizás el crimen lo haya cometido otra persona. También deberías tener presente esta opción...

\- Shaka, de verdad, me sorprendes. ¿Qué narices te pasa ahora a ti? ¿Por qué defiendes a Kanon?

\- No le defiendo a él...Sólo a la posiblidad que pueda tener razón...

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres que gane el juicio?- Inquirió Saga cada vez más ofuscado y disgustado con el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

\- ¡No! No estoy diciendo ésto...pero la verdad es sólo una, y puede que la fiscalía no siempre tenga razón, Saga. Deberías empezar a admitir que a veces te puedes equivocar.

\- ¡Yo no me puedo equivocar, Shaka! ¡Mi reputación como imbatible Fiscal General de Atenas depende de mis constantes éxitos!

\- Tu reputación depende del hecho que hasta ahora has sabido hacer honor a la justícia y a la verdad de manera ejemplar. ¿Y si no hubiera verdad en lo que defiendes? Tu honor quedaría intacto si aceptaras la realidad...sea la que sea...¿Acaso dormirías tranquilo sabiendo que has mandado a la cárcel a un inocente?

La pregunta de Shaka se clavó como un puñal ardiente en el alma de Saga, que sin proponérselo viajó diez años atrás en el tiempo.

\- La verdad es relativa, Shaka.

\- La verdad es absoluta, y sólo hay una, por mucho que intentemos ocultarla o maquillarla...

\- ¿Qué me quieres decir con ésto, Shaka?- Inquirió Saga con el ceño completamente contraído de indignación.

\- Nada...sólo deseo prevenirte de lo que ya sabes de sobras...

\- ¡¿Me estás echando en cara algo?!- Saga se acercó amenazante hacia Shaka, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar el rostro y desviar la mirada de esos ojos verdosos que le acuchillaban con una rabia muy antigua.- ¡Era mi hermano! ¡Hice todo lo que pude para defenderle! ¡No podía permitir que acabara en la cárcel!

\- Aún mereciéndolo...

\- ¡Ésto no es así! ¡No hubo pruebas concluyentes que le inculparan! ¡¿Te queda claro?!

 _\- Porqué tu las borraste...-_ Pensó Shaka para sí mismo, cuidándose de no poner sus pensamientos en voz alta.- Saga...hacer pagar a alguien por un crimen que no ha cometido es tan aborrecible como evitar la condena a quién si se la merece...¡ésto sólo acarrea culpas que van pudriendo el alma!

Una carcajada cargada de desdén escapó del cada vez más nervioso Saga, que no paraba de dar vueltas por la cocina, apartándose enérgicamente los mechones de cabello que esa mañana había decidido caer sobre su frente.

\- ¡Ya está! ¡Ya te ha salido la vena espiritual!

\- Saga...tranquilízate...por favor...

\- Que me tranquilice, dices...¡qué irónico que eres a veces! ¡Primero me echas en cara que defendiera a mi hermano con destreza ejemplar cuándo ni siquiera nos conocíamos tú y yo, todo porque no te cae bien! ¡Luego pones en duda mis razones para creer que el tipo al que defiende Kanon es culpable! ¡Y encima tienes las narices de pedirme que me tranquilice!

Shaka se había paralizado ante el dispendio de furia que derrochaba Saga por cada costura de su cuerpo, respirando hondo, tratando de mantener la calma, esperando que la tempestad apaciguara. Pero la tormenta desatada parecía que iba a ser larga. Muy larga...

Saga volvió a por el teléfono, y rápidamente buscó un contacto al que sin dudar llamó.

\- Saga...¿qué haces?...- Preguntó Shaka con la voz temblorosa.

\- Si Kanon trabaja en sábado, yo no voy a ser menos que él. No voy a permitir que me gane en ésto...- Shaka volvió a bajar la mirada con aspecto de rendición, y Saga salió de la cocina en busca de algo con lo que abrigarse.- ¿Shura?...En media hora te espero en el despacho...¡Ya sé que es sábado, joder!...¡Tú ve para allá! ¡Tenemos que ahondar más en el caso!...¡¿Que por qué?!...¡Pues por qué Kanon se está metiendo demasiado en nuestros asuntos!

Saga salió de casa sin siquiera cambiarse de ropas. Sin despedirse. Y sin decir cuándo iba a volver. Dejando a Shaka otra vez solo con las consecuencias de su mal humor dilapidado sobre él, y con los efectos de sus propias palabras encharcando aún más su culposa alma.

###

Fuera de la universidad Rhadamanthys se hallaba sentado de manera indolente sobre su gran moto, con el casco sujeto con una mano que lo mantenía descansando contra su muslo mientras con la otra sustentaba el móvil y curioseaba en internet.

Kanon se unió a él con más dudas de las que tenía antes de acceder al edificio, y así lo delataba la expresión de desconcierto que lucía su rostro. Apenas llegó, agarró el caso y se lo iba a colocar enseguida, pero la pregunta de Rhadamanthys se lo impidió.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Has aclarado algo?

\- Qué va...este tipo es muy raro también...- Respondió Kanon con naturalidad, habiendo olvidado los momentos de tensión que habían asaltado a ambos esa misma mañana.- Primero lo del sobrenombre "Hypnos" por el cuál todo el mundo le conoce...

\- Mientras estabas dentro, he curioseado con el móvil la Wikipedia y he visto que "Hypnos" era el dios del sueño según la mitología...- Puntualizó Rhadamanthys inocentemente, ocasionando que Kanon le mirara con las cejas enarcadas y expresión de obviedad.

\- Éso ya lo sé, Wyvern...hasta aquí llegan mis conocimientos de mitología...Y si quieres te digo más: Hypnos tenía un hermano gemelo llamado Thanatos, dios de la muerte.

Ser testigo de sus propias palabras sumergió a Kanon en una espiral de pensamientos que se volvió frenética, llegando a formularse mil y una hipótesis sobre el hombre con el que se acababa de entrevistar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

\- Todo ésto es muy raro, Wyvern...¿Y si esta noche nos topamos con Thanatos? ¿Y si este tal Hypnos tiene un gemelo maléfico que le arrebató  _"lo que más ha amado en su vida",_ según sus propias palabras? ¿Y si el amor de este hombre hacia su hija no era un amor paternal?

Rhadamanthys cada vez le miraba más extrañado ante el despliegue de posibilidades que emergían sin parar de los labios de Kanon.

\- No es su padre biológico...¿quién nos dice que el amor que sentía hacia su hija no fuera más allá de lo moralmente aceptado por la sociedad?

\- Bueno...podría ser...¿pero ésto qué tiene que ver con su muerte?

\- No lo sé Wyvern...no lo sé...- Kanon se rascaba la cabeza con aire distraído mientras su mirada seguía paseándose por el suelo y sus pensamientos hirviendo todos juntos dentro de la olla a presión en la que se había convertido su cerebro.- Tenías razón esta mañana...no debo dejaros solos...también debo unirme al encuentro.- Continuó, alzando la vista para buscar la de su amigo.- Lo qué no sé es cómo presentarme yo...qué rol adquirir...

\- No sé, pero ya te he dicho que mientras estabas dentro he estado investigando en internet.- Sentenció Rhadamanthys con aire exrtrañamente divertido.

\- ¿Y?

\- Dado que tanta gracia te causó que el nombre elegido por mis padres sea el que hace honor a un temible Juez del Inframundo, me he permitido la libertad de investigar el tuyo.- Kanon cambió su expresión de concentración en una de incipiente indignación, intuyendo lo que Rhadamanthys le diría, algo que ya había descubierto él mismo años atrás cuando buscó el origen de su nombre.- ¡Y lo que he encontrado es hilarante, Kanon! ¡Te llamas igual que una isla que tiene un volcán_

\- Y que está cercana a las costas griegas, ya lo sé, Wyvern. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes...

\- Y las leyendas dicen que allí_

\- Vivió un demonio que tenía atemorizada a la población, también lo sé. ¿Pero dónde cojones quieres ir a parar con todo ésto?

\- Muy fácil...Yo soy un respetable y digno juez...y tú...- Radamanthys no se pudo aguantar la risa, que empezó suave, pero que cada vez se incrementaba más al ver el rostro de rechazo que le mostraba Kanon.- Tú podrías ser... ¡el "Demonio de la Isla Kanon"!

La risa de Rhadamanthys se hizo totalmente incontrolable, y Kanon se enfundó el casco con evidentes gestos de enojo ante la burla que su amigo le ofrecía sin parar.

\- ¿Sabes qué te digo?...Que te vayas a la mierda, Wyvern...

Dicho ésto Kanon tomó asiento en la parte trasera de la moto, y Rhadamanthys se colocó el casco riéndose aún.

\- "El Demonio de la isla Kanon"...¡Si es perfecto para ti!...Incluso diría más...¡Ogro!

\- ¡Cállate y arranca de una puta vez, Wyvern!

\- Lo que digo...¡cuando quieres eres todo un ogro!...Y mira que llamarse igual que una isla volcánica...ésto es hilarante. ¡Simplemente hilarante!


	24. En compañía

Después de la visita a Hypnos, Kanon y Rhadamanthys se dirigieron al supermercado a comprar cuatro cosas que les servirían para prepararse una comida rápida. Lejos y olvidada quedaba ya la trifulca que habían compartido al despertar, y una conversación completamente sumergida en suposiciones e hipótesis se iba deslizando con la misma naturalidad que las ruedas del carro que Rhadamanthys empujaba con pereza, andando medio apoyado con los codos en la barra mientras observaba con desinterés todo lo que Kanon iba dejando en él.

\- Dices que tu cliente no recuerda nada...luego afirmas que el afecto que muestra este hombre hacia su hija adoptiva es sospechoso, o que a ti te lo parece...y por otro lado tenemos al grupo de chalados que rodeaban a Pandora...- Kanon asintió en silencio mientras se paseaban por el pasillo dónde se hallaban todos los productos que podían encajar en la definición de aperitivos, agarrando una bolsa de patatas chips y mostrándosela a Rhadamanthys, que negó con la cabeza, propiciando que Kanon la dejara en su lugar y prosiguieran con el camino.- Yo no sé qué se cruza por tu cabeza, pero veo demasiados frentes abiertos en ésto...

\- Y así es...cada vez todo se vuelve más confuso...Oye, Wyvern, a mí me apetecen unas chips de ésas...- Dijo Kanon volviendo sobre sus pasos en busca de lo que había dejado en la estantería.

Rhadamanthys continuó con su camino sin esperar la llegada de Kanon y de un par de bolsas de chips de diferentes sabores, que cayeron a engrosar la  _nutritiva_  carga del carro.

\- ¿Y si tu cliente te estuviera tomando el pelo? ¿Y si realmente fuera culpable?

Su camino se torció a la derecha, y el pasillo de las bebidas se presentó frente a ellos.

\- ¿Coca-Cola?- Preguntó Kanon.

\- Tengo en casa...

\- No creas que en un principio no he pensado en esta opción, pero algo me dice que realmente es inocente.

\- Pero Kanon...yo pregunto...¿todo crimen tiene un móvil que lo desencadena, no?- Kanon asintió sin decir nada, paseando su mirada por la estantería que guardaba los paquetes de pasta.- ¿Cuál podría ser el móvil que ocasionó la muerte de esta chica?- Un paquete de espagueti se unió a las chips, y Rhadamanthys se lo miró deduciendo qué era lo que Kanon había decidido comer.- ¿Por cuál motivo alguien decidió que debía morir?

\- No lo sé, Wyvern...hace días que no paro de darle vueltas a esta cuestión, y no consigo pensar en qué podría haber originado su prematura pérdida. Quizás un demente se cruzó en su camino y la mató porque sí...quizás fue víctima de un ritual satánico...yo qué sé, hay mucho loco suelto por el mundo...

\- ¡Joder, Kanon! Me estás asustando...¡Un ritual satánico! ¡Y encima esta noche nosotros nos tenemos que meter de lleno en adoraciones raras!

La exclamación de Rhadamanthys ocasionó que los demás clientes del supermercado que andaban a su alrededor se volvieran hacia ellos y les observaran con atención y cierto temor, descubriendo a dos hombres altos e imponentes, con un aspecto muy mejorable y hablando demasiado abiertamente de satanismo y crímenes.

\- ¡Shhh...!- Ordenó Kanon.- Baja la voz...y por lo que más quieras, trata de recordar...

\- ¿Recordar qué?- Replicó Rhadamanthys en un trabajado susurro.

\- Tú hablaste con ella, la conociste, Wyvern...

\- No más de lo que se conoce a cualquier otro cliente del pub...

\- ¿Y el idiota de Valentine? ¿La conocía?- En ese momento fue un bote de salsa boloñesa el que se unió a lo demás.

\- En su momento no me fijé...

\- ¿Quién tomó esa foto donde apareces tú con Pandora? ¿Ésa en la que ella te mira embelesada como si fueras el hombre de su vida?

\- ¡Venga ya, Kanon! Tampoco te pases...

\- ¿Quién fue?

\- Valen...¿quién iba a ser sino?

\- ¿Y no le molestaba que la muchacha te cortejara?

\- Estás haciendo preguntas un poco estúpidas ¿no te parece?

\- Rada, a ese tío se le afilan los dientes cada vez que alguien se acerca a ti...- Señaló Kanon en un ahogado susurro, intentando no volver a llamar al atención de la gente a su alrededor.- Es un jodido celoso, y ¿quién nos asegura que no pudiera ser él el que la matara por celos?

\- ¡Creo que aquí el único celoso que hay eres tú!- Se defendió Rhadamanthys, modulando también el tono de una afirmación más que evidente.- ¡No tolero que hables así de Valen! No tienes absolutamente ningún derecho a dudar de él.

\- ¿Y tú por qué le defiendes tanto? ¿Eh?

Rhadamanthys gruñó con frustración al sentirse avasallado de nuevo por la infantil actitud de Kanon.

\- No es mal tipo...

\- ¡¿Y tú qué sabes?! Si dices que sólo trabaja por ti los fines de semana y algunas noches entre semana de manera puntual, tampoco le debes conocer tanto. Tú mismo admitiste que nunca te había hablado de sus aficiones sobre temas oscuros...

\- Bueno, es verdad, pero de la misma manera que yo no le hablo de muchas otras cosas que me gustan o interesan en mi vida privada...

Sus pasos tumbaron hacia el pasillo de los cafés, y Kanon no dudó en agarrar un paquete de su café favorito y añadirlo a la compra.

\- Ésto es café, y no lo que tienes en casa, Rada...- Dijo señalando la marca del producto elegido, mucho más intenso y gustoso que el suave que tomaba Rhadamanthys.

Rhadamanthys procuró hacer oídos sordos al reproche de Kanon sobre sus gustos con el café, y siguieron hasta la zona de los artículos de higiene personal.

\- Me dijiste que nunca había pasado nada con Valentine...

Rhadamanthys frunció su ceño y siguió avanzando sin decir nada, deteniéndose solamente para hacerse con un recambio de cuchillas de afeitar y un bote de gel de ducha.

\- Sí, éso dije...

\- No te creo.

Rhadamanthys se detuvo en seco, mirándose a Kanon con rabia contenida, obligándole a pararse al notar que sus pasos no eran seguidos.

\- ¿Y qué querías que te dijera? Ayer estabas muy estúpido...¿Qué hubiera ganado diciéndote que nos liamos durante un tiempo?

Kanon se quedó unos instantes observando a Rhadamanthys con mirada de desagradable sorpresa, y acto seguido bajó instintivamente el rostro con aires de rendición.

\- Te lo tiraste...

\- Sí. Cuando empezó a trabajar en el pub. Algunas veces nos dejamos llevar. Pero no pasó de ahí. Nunca ha pisado mi piso, ni yo el suyo...fueron momentos de calentón y desahogo, esporádicos y fugaces. Y si te soy sincero del todo, nunca pude empezar nada serio con él. Aunque me lo propuse...no pude. Nunca más he podido, Kanon...- El abogado había alzado la mirada de nuevo, y simplemente no podía decir nada, por mucha rabia que le diera confirmar sus sospechas, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a juzgar a su amigo...¿Acaso no había hecho él lo mismo en interminables ocasiones? ¿Incluso sirviéndose a sabiendas de la soledad de Shaka para apaciguar por una tarde la suya propia? Kanon ya tenía suficiente e indeseable información, pero extrañamente Rhadamanthys parecía lanzado a sacar todo lo que durante tiempo había estado almacenando celosamente dentro de su templado y sobrio corazón.- Le dije a Valen que allí se acababa todo, que es joven y que podía hallar muchas otras personas con las que poder entablar una relación, le pedí que olvidara esos momentos...y parece que lo comprendió.

\- Pues sigue mirándote y marcando su terreno como si no lo hubiera entendido del todo...

\- Por favor, olvídalo...y pasa de él.

\- ¿Por qué no pudiste seguir adelante con él, Rada?

\- ¡Pues por qué no tenía ánimos de volver a éso, Kanon! No tenía ganas de compartir mi vida con nadie más...No quería volver a vivir situaciones cotidianas como ésta...¡Maldita sea, Kanon! ¿No te das cuenta? Has dormido en casa, te he acompañado a visitar al hombre ése, estamos en el súper comprando las cosas para cocinar...Todo ésto es...es como volver atrás en el tiempo...

\- ¿Y...no te gusta...?

\- ¡Joder! ¡Éste es el problema! ¡Éste es el jodido problema, Kanon!- Exclamó Rhadamanthys ahogando un poco su voz, mirando directamente a los ojos de su eterno amigo.

\- ¿Y si en vez de un problema es una solución, Rada?

La renacida esperanza volvía a brillar en los ojos de Kanon, al tiempo que el Wyvern emprendía de nuevo su marcha y la del carro que seguía empujando, fingiendo no haber escuchado la última pregunta, dejando a Kanon atrás momentáneamente, hasta que éste se unió en su casi extinguida excursión por el supermercado. Tentando la suerte otra vez...Anhelando hacerlo por última vez.

\- Rada...cuando subamos a tu casa...¿puedo usar tu ducha?

\- Sí...

\- ¿Y me puedes prestar algo de ropa? No tengo ganas de ir a mi piso a por ropa limpia...queda lejos...y el coche también...

\- Vaaaale...

\- ¿Y...después de la reunión de esta noche...?

\- Puedes quedarte a dormir...

###

_Piso de Saga y Shaka_

A Shaka la soledad del piso le estaba cayendo pesada como una losa invisible, y sin pensárselo mucho más decidió ir a buscar el rescate en su seguro refugio. La guardia de Mu empezaba esa misma tarde, y con suerte no habría trabajo, así que allí hallaría la compañía de su amigo incondicional.

Ni el guardia de seguridad ni la secretaria de recepción se sorprendieron al ver la aparición del rubio forense en un fin de semana en el cuál no tenía guardia asignada, así que le recibieron con naturalidad, sin hacer preguntas y sin ánimos de entrometerse en su incomprensible decisión de trabajar incluso cuando no era su obligación.

Sus pasos le condujeron hacia su taquilla, y la bata blanca se apresuró a cubrir sus ropas, para seguidamente dirigirse al despacho que compartían con Mu desde hacía ya un tiempo.

Y allí estaba su amigo, con rostro resacoso y mirada de extrema sorpresa al descubrir que esa tarde no iba a ser una tediosa tarde entre olor a esterilizantes y soledad.

\- Shaka...¿qué haces aquí?

\- Hola Mu. Veo que no te has recuperado muy bien de la salida de anoche...- Dijo Shaka, esbozando una suave sonrisa que quería ocultar la tristeza que residía en su corazón.

\- Bebí demasiado...creo. No estoy acostumbrado a estas movidas...- Respondió Mu, frotándose los ojos a consciencia, como si fuera un chiquillo recién despertado.

\- Pues deberíamos salir más a menudo.

\- Shaka, de verdad...¿qué te trae por aquí? Deberías estar en casa descansando...o no haciendo nada, que éso a veces también es bueno.

\- Saga ha tenido que salir por temas de trabajo, y la casa me caía encima.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo te molesta a ti la soledad?

\- Necesitaba distraerme, Mu...

\- Pues no sé si lo recuerdas, pero por ahí fuera, en la calle, donde hay vida y no muerte, hay unas salas grandes dónde se proyectan unas imágenes llamadas películas, que a veces incluso son buenas y también distraen...- Replicó Mu, sin ningún ánimo de ofender, sino con toda la intención de intentar que su amigo dejara de refugiarse en el trabajo.- Ya ves que aquí no hay mucho que hacer de momento...

Shaka se sentó en su escritorio, justo en frente de Mu, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa con los dedos de las manos entrelazándose de manera nerviosa, llevándose esa unión bajo su mentón. Perdiendo su mirada en ningún lugar y sintiendo, muy a su pesar, que empezaba a humedecerse sin remedio.

\- Shaka...¿qué ocurre?- Dijo Mu, alzándose de su asiento y andando hasta la mesa de su compañero, tomando asiento de manera relajada sobre ella.

\- Saga me quería hacer una sorpresa...y yo se la descubrí...

\- ¿Y por ésto estás triste?

\- Quería regalarme un viaje a la India...había comprado los billetes, y yo le he descubierto cuando estaba tratando de reservar los hoteles...

\- ¿Un viaje a tus tierras? ¡Pero ésto es fantástico, Shaka! Hace tiempo que me decías que necesitabas volver. ¡Lo que daría yo para poder volver al Tibet también!

\- Saga es muy bueno...sé que es egocéntrico, que se deja cegar por su trabajo y por la necesidad de éxito que tiene. Pero es natural...yo lo acepto así. Cuando se da cuenta que su orgullo le domina, tiene estos detalles, estos gestos que me demuestran toda la buena voluntad que reside dentro de él de hacer las cosas bien, de cuidarme...La necesidad que tiene de hacerme feliz. Como el otro día, que se presentó por sorpresa y me regaló una tarde maravillosa, pese al enfado conmigo mismo que yo llevaba y que vertí sobre ti...

\- Pero...

\- Pero no puedo más, Mu.- Shaka bajó sus manos hasta dejarlas descansar sobre la mesa, y las incipientes lágrimas que se habían estado formando en sus cristalinos ojos empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.- Le engañé...y cada vez que él muestra un detalle hacia mí no puedo dejar de recordarme que le engañé con su propio hermano. Y me aborrezco por ello...¡No sabes cuánto me desprecio por lo que hice!

Sus manos acudieron presurosas a borrar el rastro que iban dejando las lágrimas sobre su piel, pero ellas seguían emergiendo libremente.

\- ¿Vas...a contárselo?

\- No lo sé, Mu...no lo sé.- La enrojecida mirada de Shaka se había perdido por un instante, pero rápidamente buscó de nuevo el sosiego en la mirada de atención y comprensión que le ofrecía su amigo.- Ayer por la madrugada, cuando llegué, estuve a punto de hacerlo...pero al final me acobardé.

\- Creo que no te quitarás este peso de encima hasta que no se lo cuentes...

\- Pero entrará en cólera...le conozco...Y tengo miedo. Tengo miedo que mi confesión signifique el final de todo...

\- Saga es un hombre inteligente, si le expones la situación lo puede llegar a comprender.

\- Saga podría comprender un desliz...¡Pero no con su hermano!

\- No te voy a negar que la cosa es complicada, Shaka...pero siempre vas a tener el riesgo de que se entere por parte de Kanon. Y ésto aún sería peor.

\- Kanon no significó nada para mí...Yo no le amo a él. Yo sólo amo a Saga, aunque reconozco que a veces me gustaría que Saga fuera tan desenfadado y natural como es Kanon. Quizás por éso me dejé llevar esa maldita tarde...me cegué con la fantasía de sentir en la tempestuosa personalidad de Kanon a Saga. En todo momento me imaginé que era Saga el que me besaba con ese ardor, el que me desnudaba como si no hubiera un mañana...deseé creer que con quién lo quemaba todo era con Saga...

Las lágrimas seguían acudiendo a sus ojos, y Shaka no pudo hacer otra cosa que cubrirse su rostro con ambas manos y dejar que el dolor acumulado en su pecho desde hacía semanas se fuera destilando lentamente hacia afuera. Mu no dudó en apoyar cariñosamente una mano sobre el hombro de Shaka, manteniéndola allí, ofreciendo una reconfortante presión, aguardando con paciencia a que Shaka se desahogara y fuera recuperando la compostura poco a poco.

\- Quizás por éso he venido, Mu. Necesitaba quitarme de dentro parte de este peso que me está asfixiando, y la víctima has sido tú.- Dijo Shaka alzando la tomada mirada, sonriendo con tristeza y desazón.

\- ¿Y para qué están los amigos sino?- La sonrisa que le ofreció Mu era llana y sincera, tranquilizadora.

\- Gracias Mu...- Respondió Shaka entre respiración y respiración, posando su mano sobre la que aún descansaba sobre su abatido hombro.

\- ¿Quieres que te ponga al día de otro descubrimiento que he hecho?

Shaka asintió sin saber a qué atenerse ante el repentino y necesario cambio de rumbo en la conversación.

Mu se apartó de la mesa y empezó a andar dando pequeños rodeos por todo el despacho que ambos compartían.

\- ¿Te acuerdas que ayer te dije que nos faltaba un bisturí?

\- Si, lo recuerdo...- Respondió Shaka aún con la voz tomada por la tristeza.

\- Pues antes que llegaras, he acabado el inventario del laboratorio, y faltan frascos.

\- ¿Frascos de qué?

\- De Fenciclidina. Y no uno. Unos cuántos...

\- Estos frascos los usaban cuando aquí había el laboratorio de investigación con animales...Deberían estar retirados...

\- Deberían, pero se quedaron almacenados, y ahora están desapareciendo...¿no te resulta un poco extraño?

\- ¿Y para qué querría alguien la Fenciclidina?- Preguntó Shaka tanto para Mu como para sí mismo.

\- A mí sólo se me ocurre una posibilidad...

\- Para usarla como droga.- Concluyó Shaka.

\- Exacto. Y lucrarse ilegalmente con su tráfico.

Ambos amigos se miraron en silencio, y en la mente de los dos empezaron a nacer unas similares sospechas y una necesidad irrefrenable de poner nombre y rostro al topo trabajando en las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

_Aclaraciones: La fenciclidina es una droga disociativa usada como agente anestésico que posee efectos alucinógenos y neurotóxicos. También tiene usos veterinarios._


	25. Dilucidando

Un destello. Una idea fugaz. Una duda...

Y la relación directa e irremediable hacia el mismo camino que Saga y Kanon estaban buscando por distintos atajos.

Shaka abrió los archivos referentes a los documentos de todas las autopsias que él llevaba a cabo, y sin estar muy seguro del porque sus ojos se apresuraron a buscar el informe que redactó sobre el estudio hecho del cuerpo de Pandora.

\- ¿Qué buscas, Shaka?- Preguntó Mu con despierto interés, acercándose a Shaka y deteniéndose a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan idiota de no darme cuenta...?

\- ¿De qué?

\- El caso que enfrenta a Saga y Kanon...la chica asesinada de esa manera tan brutal...hallé restos de Fenciclidina en su sangre, y en su momento no me pregunté de dónde había surgido esta sustancia fuera de la circulación legal...Sólo recuerdo que lo plasmé en el informe, sin profundizar más en el tema...

Los ojos de Shaka recorrían el nombre de todos los archivos que aparecían frente a él al tiempo que Mu apoyaba una mano sobre el respaldo de la silla y se inclinaba para apreciar la información de la pantalla con más claridad.

\- Es éste, ¿no?- Dijo Mu, señalando un archivo con el nombre de la muchacha.

\- Sí, aquí está...

Shaka lo abrió, y allí apareció todo el informe redactado en su pertinente momento. Las miradas de ambos empezaron a leer toda la información expuesta allí, hasta llegar al punto dónde se detallaban las sustancias que habían sido halladas en el cuerpo de la joven.

\- No...ésto no puede ser, Mu...- Dijo Shaka una vez hubo leído todo el informe, volviendo el documento al inicio, empezando su rápida lectura una vez más.- Estoy seguro que nombré esta sustancia en el informe...así mismo como que la hendidura en su garganta se produjo con una herramiento de precisión...¡Estoy seguro de éso!

\- Pues aquí no aparece...ni una cosa ni la otra.- Aclaró Mu, frunciendo su ceño mientras se fijaba de nuevo en la redacción.- Sólo nombraste que se encontraron sustancias estupefacientes...y que el corte en el cuello había sido producido por arma blanca, sin más detalle.

\- ¡No Mu! ¡Puse el nombre de Fenciclidina! ¡Recuerdo que lo puse! ¡Y las características del arma que había ocasionado la herida mortal también!

\- Pues parece ser que éste no es el informe que tu redactaste, Shaka...Además, hay partes donde la redacción difiere de tu estilo, se vuelve más tosca, menos detallista y cuidada...

\- Alguien manipuló el informe que ahora mismo está en poder del juez y de Saga y Kanon...Alguien accedió a mi ordenador y corrompió mi trabajo...

\- Y sólo tenemos acceso en este ordenador tres personas...

\- Tú, yo y...

###

_"The Wyvern's Cave"_

Ya había oscurecido y la noche empezaba su largo camino antes de extinguirse ante un nuevo día. El punto de encuentro era en el mismo "The Wyvern's Cave", aunque sus puertas esa noche no se iban a abrir al público. El bar se presentaba limpio y ordenado, pues el pequeño equipo de limpieza que tenía contratado Rhadamanthys había acudido a poner el local en orden como si la noche se fuera a desarrollar como cualquier sábado habitual.

Marin había llegado ataviada tan oscura y exquisita como la noche anterior. Rhadamanthys vestía prácticamente igual, y Kanon se tuvo que contentar con usar sus vaqueros acompañados de una camiseta que no le desagradaba del todo, hallada en el armario del Wyvern. Valentine también estaba citado al punto de encuentro, pero su aparición se iba demorando, convirtiéndose en el desencadenante de un creciente enfado que se iba incubando en Kanon.

\- Ese tío al final no vendrá.- Se quejó Kanon, que no dudó en prenderse un cigarrillo para entretenerse los nervios y apaciguar la infantil rabia que le ocasionaba pensar en Valentine.

\- Dale tiempo...Todavía no es la hora de la reunión.

\- Bueno, chicos...- Intervino Marin.- ¿Y el plan de hoy es...?

Marin se quedó mirando fijamente a Kanon, apostado tras la barra como si él mismo fuera el dueño del bar, y Rhadamanthys se unió a la silenciosa interrogación que profería la bella mirada de Marin, escrutando intensamente a Kanon desde el otro lado de la barra, como si fuera un cliente más. Kanon propinó una larga calada al cigarrillo, y al saberse estudiado con tanta intensidad no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros al momento que todo el humo tragado escapaba por sus labios y nariz.

\- ¡¿Por qué me miráis así?!

\- Tú nos metiste en ésto.- Puntualizó Marin.

\- Estamos a tus órdenes, "demonio"...- Añadió Rhadamanthys, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra pronunciada.

Kanon arrugó su entrecejo al tiempo que la mirada que lanzaba a Rhadamanthys le advertía que no le gustaba el sendero que estaban tomando sus bromas sobre demonios e islas.

\- ¿Demonio? ¿Por qué?- Inquirió Marin curiosa, dirigiéndose directamente a quién había pronunciado tal palabra.

\- Pues porqué Kanon hoy se podría convertir en un demonio, o en un ogro.- Se explicó el Wyvern.- ¿Sabías que Kanon se llama igual que una isla?

Rhadamanthys parecía divertirse soberanamente con el descubrimiento hecho ese mismo día, y la negación de Marin con la cabeza y la mirada furiosa de Kanon clavada sobre él hicieron que se regocijara en la sensación de saberse con toda la atención del momento.

\- Pues se ve que hay una_

\- Una puta isla que se llama como yo, y dónde sus leyendas dicen que en ella vivió un demonio, y que este ser u ogro dominaba la lava del volcán a voluntad y así jodía cuando le daba la gana a los pobres desgraciados que viven en el único pueblo que hay.

Kanon soltó toda la perorata de sopetón, concluyendo la explicación con otra larga calada que aguantó unos segundos antes de exhalarla con rapidez.

\- Yo diría que tú te llamas como la isla, y no al revés, para ser más exactos...- Aclaró Rhadamanthys, enervando aún más a Kanon.- No te creas tan importante tú ahora...

\- ¡Qué curioso, ¿no?!- Exclamó Marin totalmente divertida con la situación.- Siempre me pareció raro tu nombre, pero nunca hubiera pensado que provenía de una isla volcánica...

Una suave risa escapó de los labios de Marin, ayudando a que Rhadamanthys también esbozara una sonrisa que animaba a suavizar un poco la seriedad que casi siempre reinaba en su rostro. Y el enfado de Kanon iba creciendo en la misma proporción que las sonrisas de sus compañeros se convertían en risas, y luego pasaban a ser contagiosas carcajadas.

\- ¿Sabéis qué os digo? ¡Iros los dos a la mierda! ¡Ésto no tiene gracia! ¡Me estáis cansando ya con tanta burla!

Marin y Rhadamanthys aún se rieron con más ganas cuando Kanon vertió su enfado sobre ellos.

\- ¡No te lo tomes así, Kanon!- Se rió Rhadamanthys.- Enfadándote sólo consigues hacer más honor a las leyendas.

\- Un poco de ogro si que tiene, la verdad...- Añadió Marin, hablando directamente con Wyvern, obviando la presencia de Kanon.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con ésto Marin? ¿Tan desagradable soy?

La semana de trabajo que habían estado obligados a compartir había hecho que Marin se acercara un poco más a Kanon y que empezara a conocer al hombre que se escondía detrás de su fachada de despreocupación y desapego de todo, y por fin se sentía cómoda y con la complicidad que le otorgaba Rhadamanthys para hablar con total libertad.

\- Yo diría que sí...¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo te tomaste la orden de nuestro jefe cuando me asignó como ayudante tuya? Casi me mataste con la mirada...Quisiste echarme de tu coche de malas maneras...te molestaba todo lo que hacía y decía...¡Me gruñías por todo!

Las aclaraciones aportadas por Marin desde los más sanos anhelos de exponer los hechos tal y como se produjeron, sin ningún ánimo de ofender o reprochar, consiguieron que Kanon se replegara en sus propios pensamientos y que intentara hacer una rápida evaluación de todo su comportamiento mostrado ante Marin. Llegando a la silenciosa conclusión de que quizás sí que su compañera tenía razón.

\- ¿Tan mal te traté...?

\- Bueno...digamos que nunca fuiste amable conmigo...En las oficinas nunca me saludabas...Y tu trato para conmigo no ha sido muy dócil...- Kanon apuró el cigarrillo y lo aplastó en un cenicero olvidado en la barra antes de dejar que su trasero buscara apoyo en la mesada tras su espalda, dejando que las manos también buscaran soporte en ella al tiempo que bajaba el rostro pero alzaba una triste mirada de arrepentimiento hacia Marin, reviviendo en su mente las eternas palabras del Wyvern advirtiéndole que no podía pasearse por el mundo despreciando a todas las personas que para bien o para mal le rodeaban en su día a día.

\- Lo siento Marin...Siempre te juzgué muy a la ligera...Me parecía que_

\- Que era una niña consentida, presumida y malcriada, además de amargada, abandonada por los hombres y refugiada en el trabajo ¿no?

El tono que utilizaba Marin no vestía ni un trazo de resentimiento, sino una claridad y naturalidad sorprendentes nacidas de la confianza que había aflorado en ese pequeño grupo de investigación. Un singular grupo que sin que ninguno de sus miembros se lo propusiera, había conseguido sembrar un ambiente de extraño compañerismo que lentamente conseguía extraer las naturalezas más internas y escondidas de cada uno de sus componentes.

\- Más o menos fue así...y reconozco que me equivoqué...- Afirmó Kanon, observando a Marin con otros ojos distintos a los que había usado anteriormente para prejuzgarla sin motivo.- Eres una mujer muy capaz...

Marin sonrió con timidez, cortando su contacto visual unos instantes debido a la terrible e inexplicable vergüenza que le había embargado de sopetón, y una vez recuperada la compostura volvió la mirada hacia el arrepentido Kanon, sonriéndole amablemente.

\- Agradezco tus palabras...pero creo que nos deberíamos dejar de sentimentalismos...¡este tipo de emociones no son dignas de quién hace honor a un ogro!

\- ¡Ya estamos otra vez!- Exclamó Kanon con renovadas energías, alzando sus brazos momentáneamente con claros gestos expresivos.- ¡Qué pesados que estáis con ésto!

\- Rada...- Dijo Marin, observando un momento al tercero en discordia.- ¿No crees que está demasiado aseado para parecerse a un demonio?- Prosiguió con tono juguetón.

Rhadmanthys se había apoyado con ambos brazos en la barra, dejando que uno descansara sobre ella al tiempo que el otro servía de apoyo a su mentón mientras inspeccionaba el aspecto de Kanon sin ningún tipo de rubor.

\- Sí...extrañamente en él está todo en demasiado orden...

\- Tengo una idea...

Marin abrió su bolso y empezó a rebuscar dentro de él, despertando mil temores en Kanon, que había palidecido de terror al no saber nunca qué podía llegar a emerger de las profundidades de esa bolsa infinita que siempre acompañaba a Marin. Al cabo de unas cuántas vueltas de su pequeña mano dentro de su particular universo, y después de haber dejado sobre la barra un pequeño neceser con maquillaje, un espejito redondo, un paquete de kleenex, un muñeco que Rhadamanthys agarró e inspeccionó curioso antes de que fuera robado de sus manos y dejado de vuelta sobre la barra, un paraguas plegable y una libreta, después de todo éso, el objeto deseado apareció: un peine de cuatro púas, desencadenante que una fría gota de sudor resbalara por la sien de Kanon, temiéndose lo peor. Marin bajó del taburete en el que había estado sentada desde que llegó, y con pasos coquetos andó tras la barra y se acercó decidida hacia Kanon, peine en mano y una pícara sonrisa evidenciando la belleza que siempre había estado en su rostro y que Kanon nunca supo apreciar.

\- Ven, acércate...- Ordenó, manteniendo el peine en una mano mientras la otra se apoyaba en su cadera juguetonamente.

\- ¡Ah, no! ¡Ni hablar, Marin! ¡Mi cabello ni tocarlo!

Rhadamanthys no podía contenerse la risa que le ocasionaba esa hilarante escena, viendo cómo Kanon se hallaba como bestia acorralada y atemorizada ante algo tan simple y banal como un peine de plástico de bolsa de viaje.

\- Será sólo un momento...tú déjate hacer...

Marin no ofreció ninguna posibilidad de reacción a Kanon, el cuál se halló preso entre la voluntad de Marin de jugar a ser esteticiente por un rato y la mesada que guardaba su peso recostado en ella. Primero fue un largo mechón de cabello azul. Luego otro...y otro...Las manos de Marin trabajaban a una celeridad sobrenatural, encrepando la suave y larga cabellera de Kanon hasta convertirla en un amasijo de pelo digno de un troglodita sin años de ver el agua en ellos.

La carcajada de Rhadamanthys ante la presentación del trabajo de Marin fue más que suficiente para saber que el resultado obtenido era satisfactorio. El Wyvern cada vez reía más y más, hasta que su estómago empezó a doler y unas incontenibles lágrimas bañaban su dorada mirada, cada vez más desbordada ante la nefasta imagen que presentaba ante ellos un enfurismado Kanon.

Marin rodeó la barra otra vez, uniéndose a Rhadamanthys mientras se miraba al nuevo aspecto de Kanon desde ortra perspectiva.

\- Perfecto. Has quedado perfecto.

Kanon seguía con el trasero apoyado en la mesada posterior, los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y las manos asidas con fuerza al borde de la misma. Sus hombros se presentaban levemente encogidos y su rostro cabizbajo, cubierto por una cascada de mechones desgreñados que ocultaban por completo sus contraídas facciones, dejaba vislumbrar solamente el brillo de una mirada afilada...colérica...endemoniada.

\- Te has pasado Marin...Esta no te la perdono...

\- ¡No te quejes tanto Kanon! ¡Si te he convertido en un ogro guapísimo y súper sexy! ¿Quieres verte?

Kanon seguía inmóvil, digeriendo el atrevimiento que Marin se había permitido con él y con su preciado cabello. Un bufido escapado de sus labios movió un puñado de greñas, que rápidamente volvieron a caer en su lugar, siendo desplazadas de nuevo por otro soplido más fuerte, antes que una estudiada voz gutural emergiera de la garganta de Kanon para proferir un claro  _"No hace falta"._

Rhadamanthys se estaba divirtiendo sin medida, y se había olvidado completamente que Valentine seguía faltando a la reunión, hasta que su móvil empezó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de sus ajustados pantalones de cuero negro.

\- ¡Valen! Te estamos esperando...¿vas a tardar mucho?

_"Hola Rada. No me esperéis, no voy a venir..."_

\- ¿Cómo que no vienes?

Las partes de la conversación que Kanon y Marin podían escuchar ocasionaron que Kanon alzara su rostro y prestara atención a las palabras que compartía Rhadamanthys con aquél que simplemente repudiaba.

_"Mira...el lunes tengo un examen, y por la mañana debo ir a las prácticas en el Instituto de Medicina Forense...ya que hoy no abres aprovecharé para estudiar..."_

\- De acuerdo...está bien. Nos vemos...

_"¡Rada! Espera..."_

_-_ ¿Sí?

_"Si estos tipos te ofrecen fumar, o tomarte algún bregaje...no lo hagas."_

\- ¿Cómo dices?

_"Tú no lo hagas."_

Rhadamanthys quiso aclarar esta última advertencia, pero Valentine cortó la llamada.

\- ¿Qué pasa con éste ahora?- Preguntó Kanon con tono de pocos amigos ante la expresión de confusión que mostraba Rhadamanthys.

\- Dice que no puede venir...y que si nos ofrecen cualquier tipo de cosa para fumar o beber, que lo rechacemos...

\- Wyvern...este tío no me gusta nada. No quiere venir porque esconde algo...¡Estoy convencido de ello!

Rhadamanthys simplemente se quedó pensativo y callado, y fue la suave voz de Marin la que intervino.

\- Pues si Valentine no va a venir deberíamos ir pasando...

Los tres se dirigieron al coche que Kanon había aparcado en las cercanías del pub la noche anterior, y como pudieron tomaron asiento entre todo el desorden que perenne reinaba en él. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Marin llegaron al lugar acordado con los tipos que se hacían llamar Minos y Aiacos, una zona apartada, y próxima a un cementerio de los más antiguos que había en la ciudad. Y allí, entre las sombras de la noche, vislumbraron las siluetas de esos dos hombres que habían conocido la noche anterior.

Con la incertidumbre del momento flotando a su alrededor y sus tres corazones bombeando la adrenalina a gran presión, se dirigieron con pasos cautelosos hacia ellos, los cuáles les recibieron con unas inquietantes sonrisas y una luminosidad añadida en la mirada de Aiacos al posarse sobre la sugerente figura de Marin.

\- Bienvenidos.- Dijo Minos, mirándose extrañado al desaliñado y desconocido hombre que acompañaba al supuesto Juez y su bella acompañante.- ¿Nos conocemos?- Inquirió con tono frío observando la grotesca imagen que ofrecía Kanon, sumido en un desdeñoso silencio.

Marin fue la que se apresuró a intervenir, mirando a Aiacos con forzada coquetería, sabiendo que la aceptación de Kanon en la reunión dependería de sus artes de seducción.

\- Es un amigo mío Aiacos...- Dijo suavemente mientras se atrevía a tomar la mano de ese hombre entre las suyas con dedicada ternura.- Es un poco huraño y callado, pero también es afín a nuestra manera tan incomprendida de entender los misterios de la vida...y la muerte...

\- No sé si nuestro Señor aceptará esta nueva incorporación al grupo...- Replicó Aiacos, mirándose de reojo al que parecía tener el control de esa situación.

\- Démosle una oportunidad...- Susurró Marin, guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente, tentando la suerte y el peligro, y maldiciéndose por tomar un camino que ignoraba si llegado el momento sería capaz de abandonar.

\- ¿ _"Nuestro Señor"_ , dices?- Preguntó Rhadamanthys con su natural seriedad cubriendo su rostro.

\- Exacto.- Ahora fue la voz de Aiacos la que invadió la oscuridad.- El Señor Thanatos está deseando conocerte, Rhadamanthys...

_Thanatos..._

Escuchar la pronunciación del nombre del Dios de la Muerte heló la sangre de los tres compañeros, y la mirada de Kanon se afiló bajo la marea de mechones desgreñados que cuidadosamente ocultaban su rostro.

\- Thanatos...me lo temía...joder...me lo temía...

No fue más que un susurro, inaudible para todos menos para Rhadamanthys, que pesadamente tragó saliva y recordó la trivial conversación que esa mañana habían compartido Kanon y él.

Una conversación medio en tono de broma, medio en serio que peligrosamente estaba tomando fuerza y veracidad. Y que les alertaba que el camino que iban a emprender estaría sembrado de más sombras que claridad.


	26. Saludos del pasado

Minos y Aiacos emprendieron el camino que peligrosamente les acercaba al cementerio. La osadía que se había permitido Marin, agarrando la mano de Aiacos en un intento desesperado de justificar la presencia de Kanon, sufría sus propias consecuencias. Su mano no había sido soltada, sino firmemente agarrada, y a Marin no le quedaba otra opción que fingir agrado por ese desconocido tacto y seguir al hombre que la sostenía en silencio, no sin enviar furtivas miradas de interrogación y resignación a sus dos camaradas.

Minos encabezaba la marcha, y Rhadamanthys y Kanon le seguían con cada vez más dudas y reservas. La noche anterior les habían mencionado una "reunión" en un local. Y allí no había nada que encajara en dicha definición. Únicamente las verjas que custodiaban el descanso de los fallecidos se iban presentando más próximas y lúgubres frente a sus ojos, que lentamente se iban acostumbrando a la densa oscuridad de una noche sin luna.

Un sudor frío se había apresurado a perlar la frente de Rhadamanthys, que con cierto enojo y reproche miró de soslayo a Kanon para soltar la queja que ya no podía aguantar más.

\- Joder, Kanon...ésto no me gusta nada...

\- Shhh...tú calla y sigue...

\- ¡Ésto es un puto cementerio!- Susurró, ahogando su exclamación tanto como sus nervios le permitieron.

\- ¡¿Y te crees que a mí me hace gracia estar aquí?!- Kanon replicó en otro forzado susurro, y Rhadamanthys pudo ser testigo de la mirada de dolor que brillaba bajo la protección de los desgreñados mechones, ésos que ahora magistralmente cubrían su rostro.- No me gusta la idea de entrar ahí...pero lo debemos hacer, Wyvern...

Las voces compartidas alertaron al concentrado Minos, que sin detener su avance ladeó su rostro para observarles con seriedad, lanzándoles una helada mirada que impuso un silencio sepulcral.

Las viejas rejas se alzaban frente a ellos, e inexplicablemente cedieron con facilidad al empuje que Minos imprimió sobre ellas, abriéndolas lo suficiente para permitir su acceso y volverlas a cerrar tras su intromisión al mundo de los muertos, emitiendo un oxidado sonido que erizó los vellos de los tres nuevos invitados a algo que empezaba a parecerse demasiado a los preámbulos predecesores de un aquelarre de mal gusto.

El sonido de los pasos de Minos al pisar el camino arenoso que se extendía frente a ellos se percibía inquietante. Más aún siendo acompañado por el acompasado grillar de una presumible reunión de estos insectos nocturnos. Los cipreses señalaban el camino que Minos y Aiacos parecían conocerse a la perfección, y a cada paso avanzado más se oprimía el pecho de Kanon.

Porqué ese camino tampoco era desconocido por él. Al contrario. Kanon se lo sabía de memoria desde hacía diez años. Lo había andado infinidad de veces con la pueril necesidad de buscar un perdón que él solo no se podía otorgar. Ya no era capaz de recordar todas las veces que había acudido allí con el arrepentimiento pesando sobre sus hombros hasta llegar a las dos lápidas que le recordaban que a dos infantiles almas se les habían arrebatado unos cuerpos muy jóvenes. Dos lápidas que le señalaban en silencio, y que le exponían frente a sus irremediables culpas las tiernas edades que él mismo condenó a quedar grabadas eternamente sobre el frío mármol de su recuerdo.

Los pasos de Kanon cerraban el séquito, y lentamente se fue distanciando de todos, relantizando sus culposos andares y no pudiendo evitar ladear su mirada hacia la dirección dónde dormía el resultado de sus pecados de juventud.

Los dos supuestos jueces del inframundo seguían avanzando con determinación. Aiacos se resistía a soltar la femenina mano que guardaba entre la suya y a Rhadamanthys se le intensifició el temor al sentir que Kanon se estaba quedando rezagado. Fugazmente se detuvo y volvió la vista atrás, profiriendo un discreto  _"tss"_ que llamó la atención de Kanon, congelado en medio del camino, con la mirada perdida en su propio mar de remordimientos. Una sutil expresión de su amarillenta mirada, realzada con el enarcamiento de sus cejas le instó a seguirle, pero un tímido gesto de la mano de Kanon le indicó que avanzara...que él ya se uniría a ellos enseguida.

Y entonces Rhadamanthys recordó. Y comprendió el dolor que se había impreso en la oculta mirada de Kanon desde el mismo momento que cruzaron el umbral de ese mundo. Un leve asentimiento de su rostro fue toda la respuesta que Kanon necesitó para sentirse en cierto modo comprendido, y el Wyvern volvió a emprender sus pasos hasta acercarse a Marin y acompañarla en su desconcierto con sus propios temores.

Los pies de Kanon cobraron voluntad propia, y se empeñaron en dibujar el camino que ya se sabían de memoria, hasta posicionarse frente a ellas. Dos lápidas de mármol blancas, una al lado de otra, descansando sobre un lecho de fresca hierba, verde y brillante bajo la luz del sol. De aspecto completamente frío y funesto bajo esa noche sin resplandor. Dos lápidas hermanas, como lo eran las almas que recordaban, vestidas con unos ramos de flores que Kanon nunca había apreciado marchitos. Pese al paso del tiempo...Pese a los años. Las únicas flores que habían sucumbido al paso de los días eran las últimas que él había dejado allí, apenas un par de semanas atrás. Y allí seguirían hasta que él mismo las cambiara por un racimo fresco. Nadie las tocaba...Nadie se deshacía de sus incansables anhelos de redención...Simplemente los respetaban. Más de lo que se había podido respetar él mismo desde que ese fatídico día, algo dentro de él también murió.

El dolor que tanto luchaba por ocultar inevitablemente afloraba con fuerza cada vez que se enfrentaba a ellas. Cada vez que mentalmente ponía edad a esos cuerpos si él no se hubiera cruzado en su camino. Ahora tendrían catorce y dieciséis años...Ahora quizás hubieran conocido su primer amor, sus primeros celos y desengaños, sus primeras riñas estúpidas con sus padres...Ahora quizás empezarían a pensar en qué querrían ser de mayores...o vivirían las primeras consecuencias de la valentía que nace con la adolescencia...ésa que hace creer que todo es posible, y que el mundo es estúpido por ser incapaz de darse cuenta de ello...ésa misma que te abofetea cuando las ilusiones se ven truncadas por la tediosa realidad que esas maravillosas edades no pueden aceptar.

Todo éso pasaría ahora si él, esa maldita noche, no hubiera bebido. Si no se hubiera emborrachado como un condenado y no hubiera conducido en un estado imposible de controlar.

La mañana que prosiguió a esa noche de desenfreno fue la cuna de su perdición. Y con ella, nació otra perdición.

La perdición de su propio hermano.

La perdición de Saga.

Hacía poco que tanto Saga como él se habían licenciado en Derecho. Aún no sabían muy bien cómo encauzar sus carreras profesionales, y esa mañana de lunes decidió por los dos.

El primer pensamiento que Kanon hilvanó en su borrosa mente después que la sangre en el asfalto le arrebatara todo atisbo de embriaguez, fue llamarle a él. Acudir a él. Necesitarle a él...Y Saga no le defraudó. Hizo de esa desgracia su primer caso. Su primera y única defensa en su vida profesional. Se autodenominó abogado defensor de su hermano y le juró que probaría su inocencia.

Costara lo que costara...

Aunque se manchara las manos con ella. Aunque manchara a otros con las salpicaduras de su propia inmundícia. Un inmundícia que ya se había tragado a Kanon, pero que Saga limpió embarrándose él mismo junto a un joven inspector de policía que ya empezaba a codearse con la irresistible corrupción de las cloacas de la justícia y el deber.

Saga lo hizo. Cumplió su juramento. Y pagó su precio.

Se transformó en un hombre frío y calculador. Ambicioso. Y atrapado.

Nunca más ejerció de abogado defensor, eligiendo la fiscalía. Erigiéndose como el fiscal más impecable que había conocido la ciudad. Ganándose un temor y un respeto que sólo DeathMask despreciaba, sirviéndose del pacto que nació del primer favor que Saga le pidió. Y que irremediablemente les condenó a vivir presos de una espiral de favores sin fin.

Y Kanon lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Y por cobardía, lo permitió.

Si esa mañana él hubiera estado sobrio ahora no existirían esos nombres sobre una blanca piedra. Su mundo y los mundos de todas las personas orbitando a su alrededor girarían en otro sentido, a otra velocidad...quizás no mejor, pero sí distinta...Y las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas no le escocerían en la piel con todo el ácido desprendido de unas culpas que nunca se había atrevido a saldar.

Ignoraba cuánto tiempo había pasado sumido en sus mudos remordimientos, y cuando su mano buscó borrar las lágrimas que silenciosas habían anegado su mirada, se descubrió completamente solo. Únicamente los grillos seguían regalando una rítmica banda sonora a esa sombría noche. Rhadamanthys y Marin habían desaparecido de su campo de visión, e ignoraba completamente cuál podía ser su paradero.

Una mental sarta maldiciones acudieron a reprocharle su sentimental necesidad de dejarse llevar por las emociones pasadas, olvidándose de las obligaciones presentes que los habían conducido de forma irremediable a ese lugar, y presuroso deshizo el camino hacia su pasado para seguir una intuición que deseaba que le derivara de nuevo junto a sus compañeros. Los laberínticos caminos del cementerio se presentaban oscuros y amenazantes pero un intenso olor a incienso y velas le alertó. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, y su mirada se afiló en las sombras de la noche, siguiendo ese aroma que le acercaría a su pretensiosa investigación. En medio del camposanto residía una pequeña iglesia, y todo parecía indicar que ese aroma espiritual y oscuro emergía de allí. Rebajando el ritmo de sus andares y ejecutando pasos más cautos y silenciosos, se acercó a la iglesia. Pero allí no había nadie. La verja que dejaba entrever su interior la presentaba solitaria y completamente a oscuras, aunque el olor a misterio se iba intensificando cada vez más.

Rápidamente su mente hizo una valorazión de la situación, concluyendo en que si la iglesia estaba vacía pero el incienso se apreciaba intenso, la reunión no podía desarrollarse muy lejos de allí...

Y si la iglesia representaba simbólicamente el ascenso de las almas a los cielos, las adoraciones de esos tipos debían desarrollarse en los infiernos...

Como un felino al acecho de su presa, Kanon rodeó la iglesia buscando alguna puerta, acceso o esclaera que descendiera bajo tierra...que condujera a algún sótano...Sus pasos rodearon el lateral del sagrado edificio, y cuando llegó a la zona posterior, justo en el punto medio que definía el pequeño ábside, allí el incienso se intensificó. Unos pocos escalones descendían hacia una puerta, cuidadosamente cerrada, pero desde donde se filtraban esos penetrantes olores. Y algunas voces.

Su primera intención fue abrir la puerta e irrumpir en el prometido encuentro, pero su razón le detuvo. Debía haber algunas rendijas, algunas oberturas que dotaran de ventilación dicho espacio de reunión y por las cuáles poder espiar lo que se desarrollaba en esos dominios desconocidos, viéndose obligado a confiar plenamente en las decisiones que pudieran tomar Rhadamanthys y Marin. Y maldiciéndose otra vez por haberse dejado llevar por su egoísta emoción y abandonar a aquellos a los que había inmiscuído en sus locuras, dejándoles completamente a su merced.

Kanon andó unos pasos más, decidiendo acabar de rodear la iglesia, y allí los vio. Los puntos de ventilación, apostados a la base de las piedras que alzaban los muros de la iglesia. Ofreciéndole una escasa visibilidad, pero suficiente para apreciar el subterráneo espectáculo que parecía acabado de empezar. Sin pensarlo se agachó, posicionándose completamente en cuclillas, pegando su rostro en la pequeña rendija que le iba a ofrecer visión.

Y allí su sangre se congeló.

Frente a su atemorizada mirada lucía un inmenso pentagrama dibujado en el suelo con pintura blanca. Una figura inquietante, relacionada siempre con rituales oscuros...con magia negra...con la muerte...Una imagen recientemente vista en algún lugar...Algún lugar simplemente imposible de recordar. Una colección de velas negras y rojas circuncidaban la gran estrella de cinco puntas, y su corazón se aceleraba más y más ante la infructuosa inspección de su mirada, intentando ubicar a Rhadamanthys y Marin. Fracasando en su desesperado intento de corroborar que seguían de una pieza. Que seguían con él.

Sus ojos se esforzaban intentando fijarse en cada rincón de ese nimio espacio que la rendija ofrecía a su inspección, y aún pegó más su mejilla contra ella en otro intento de ampliar su casi nulo campo de visión.

Aparentemente allí no había nadie, pero había escuchado unas voces. Estaba seguro de ello. O lo había estado hasta el momento de empezar a dudar de la veracidad de todo lo que transcurría por su agitada y atribulada mente. Unas gotas de frío sudor empezaron a humedecer el nacimiento de su salvaje cabellera, y se helaron aún más cuando una figura hizo aparición.

Una figura aparentemente masculina, alta...muy alta pese a apreciarla en posición cenital, vestida con una túnica negra y la cabeza cubierta con la capucha de dicha vestimenta. Unos mechones negros escapaban por los costados de su oculto rostro, rozándole las clavículas que asomaban entre la obertura de la túnica y que presidían un pecho medio descubierto. Blanco. Fuerte. Y adornado con un colgante.

Una especie de alhaja que Kanon ya había visto, y que no conseguía recordar dónde ni por qué.

Un colgante que replicaba el pentagrama que hacía las funciones de oscuro altar, siendo elegido su centro para recibir la perturbadora aparición de ese hombre sin rostro. Pero de profunda voz.

\- Bienvenidos, mis espectros...

Fue fugaz, pero suficiente para recordar de un plumazo dónde había visto ese colgante...y el corazón de Kanon se desbocó aún más cuando ese hombre habló. Modulando una grave, pero al mismo tiempo, suave voz.

Una  _idéntica_  voz.

Kanon se pasó una mano por la frente, trantando de llevarse con ella el sudor que cada vez se hacía más presente sobre su piel, apartando sin éxito los desgreñados mechones que codificaban la visión del dantesco espectáculo presentado frente a él.

\- No puede ser...- Susurró Kanon para sí mismo.- Ésto no puede ser...es una jodida coincidencia...

\- "Thanatos, tus espectros te saludan, leales a tu voluntad, servidora del Todopoderoso Dios Hades."- Fue la unánime respuesta emitida por una presumible concurrencia de personas a las que la escueta visión de Kanon no llegaba ni por casualidad.

\- Joder...Thanatos...el colgante que luce en su pecho lo he visto esta misma mañana...y la voz...esa voz...es la misma que tiene el padre de la muchacha...Hypnos...¿Será Thanatos el mismo Hypnos? ¿O serán dos? ¿Y Rada y Marin? ¿Dónde narices están?

Kanon intentó cambiar su posición, eligiendo el lado opuesto de la pequeña rendija para colar su vista de nuevo dentro de las profundidades de su descubrimiento, luchando para encontrar un ángulo que le permitiera divisar siquiera alguno de los invitados que se hallaban en la reunión. Pegó su nariz todo lo que pudo en la obertura de esa pequeña rendija ubicada en el natural terreno, y casi le pareció poder divisar la forma de unos pies, y de más túnicas negras a su alrededor.

Casi le pareció, porqué cuando se dispuso a afilar más su vista apartántose un puñado de greñas de su campo de visión, una fuerte mano le asió por el cuello al tiempo que otra le tapaba la boca y un cuerpo tiraba de él para apartarlo de esa oscura visión, agarrándole con las defensas bajas y la guardia olvidada.

Sin darse cuenta se halló apartado de la rendija, firmemente amarrado por detrás por unos poderosos brazos que seguían inomvilizándolo y privándole completamente del uso de su voz, sentado en el suelo entre dos piernas las cuáles también se apresuraron a inmovilizar sus infantiles intentos de patear y librarse así de su inesperada prisión.

\- ¡Quieto!- Susurró una masculina pero joven voz a sus oídos. Una voz que parecía deformada por algún tipo de tela que cubría los labios que la pronunciaban.

Kanon se había agarrado con sus manos a los brazos que lo amarraban, pero su desfavorida posición hacía completamente imposible cualquier intento de escapada.

\- He dicho...¡que te estés quieto!- Repitió la voz contra su oído.

Los ojos de Kanon buscaban hallar un ángulo que le permitiera ver quién narices era el tipo que estaba jugando a ser su captor, pero era evidente que dicho hombre sabía cómo inmovilizarle, pese a la embergadura y fuerza que él mismo poseía. Unos forcejeos más fueron indispensables, al menos para defender un poco su orgullo antes de claudicar a las exigencias de quién tenía el poder sobre él, y comenzar a relajarse lentamente.

\- Bien...así...quieto...- La voz le hablaba como si Kanon fuera una bestia siendo amansada, detalle que no le gustó nada, pero decidió no dar ninguna muestra de su desagrado ante el tono y la elección de las palabras.- Poco a poco te voy a soltar...pero no grites...y no pasará nada ¿entendido?- La voz seguía siendo pronunciada muy próxima a su oído, y Kanon se limitó a asentir con su cabeza, sin mover ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, esperando que las palabras del raptor fueran ciertas.- Bien...no grites...

La mano que cubría los labios de Kanon se apartó, pero acompañó a la otra a seguir afianzando la inmovilidad de su presa.

\- ¿Quién...eres?- Preguntó Kanon con un tono bajísimo de voz, no queriendo contrariar a quién seguía manteniéndole en inferioridad.

\- Un espectro.

\- ¿Y qué quieres?

\- Hablar.


	27. Descenso al Averno

_Adevertencias al capítulo:_

_El personaje de Rhadamanthys es posible que se encuentre en una faceta OoC, pero tengo en cuenta que estamos en una historia ubicada en Universo Alterno, por lo que la naturaleza del personaje ha ido evolucionando a su propia manera. No hay que forzarse en buscar su versión de carácter canónica, porque no se hallará. Pido disculpas si alguien se siente ofendido con esta elección._

* * *

 

Rhadamanthys y Marin se vieron abocados a las profundidades de una antigua cripta perteneciente a la pequeña iglesia ubicada en el centro del cementerio, y el repentino abandono de Kanon no hizo otra cosa que atorar más la determinación de Rhadamanthys de haber sucumbido a las demandas de su amigo de infiltrarse en lo que cada vez se parecía más a una maldita secta de chalados adorando lo paranormal.

Minos y Aiacos los condujeron hacia un espacio donde no se hallaban solos. Allí había más gente...más de la que cualquiera de los dos se hubiera permitido imaginar, pero todos lucían el rostro cuidadosamente oculto por unas grandes capuchas que presidían unas vaporosas túnicas negras. Las presencias se hallaban apostadas a los costados de las húmedas paredes, y solamente el brillo de sus escrutadores ojos parecía dotar de vida esas oscuras apariciones.

La concurrencia allí reunida aguardaba en silencio, dejando libre un espacio central dónde un improvisado e inquietante altar era circundado por una colección de velas ardiendo. El titilante fuego realzaba con aires de misterio un pentagrama dibujado con gruesas líneas de pintura blanca. Un pentagrama que a la apreciación de Marin y Rhadamanthys parecía una simple estrella de cinco puntas, cuya posición real era la de figura invertida, dirigida una de las cinco puntas directamente a una oscura obertura de donde emergió otra presencia.

Una presencia masculina. Alta. Imponente.

Oscura.

La presencia que parecía albergar la autoridad allí, y frente a la que Minos y Aiacos se arrodillaron, emulando el saludo de respeto que tanto había visto Rhadamanthys en las películas de tiempos medievales.

Su corazón no podía latir más rápido, y el frío sudor que ya hacía minutos que había aparecido en su frente humedecía los mechones rubios de cabello que osaban cubrirla seductoramente. A su lado, Marin aguardaba en silencio, viéndose al fin liberada del contacto de Aiacos, y no podía dejar de enviar sutiles miradas de interrogación hacia su compañero, aclamando en sus interrogantes la ubicación de la presencia de quién les había abandonado.

Un rápido y fugaz alzamiento de hombros, secundado por una contracción preocupante del ceño de Rhadamanthys fue toda la respuesta que éste pudo ofrecer a la muda interpelación de Marin.

\- Maldito seas, Kanon...¿dónde cojones te has metido?- Masculló Rhadamanthys para sí mismo, con los dientes sumamente apretados, recibiendo un sutil codazo por parte de Marin. Un codazo que le indicó que, pese a sus esfuerzos, su voz amenazaba con ser demasiado audible.

La abrumadora figura se posicionó en el centro del pentagrama, pronunciando con una grave y medida voz un escalofriante saludo.

\- Bienvenidos, mis Espectros...

\- "Thanatos, tus Espectros te saludan, leales a tu voluntad, servidora del Todopoderoso Dios Hades..."

El Wyvern palideció aún más al ser testigo del nombre con el que ese hombre fue recibido, y su sangre no fue la única que se heló. A su lado, Marin hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles para mantener una serenidad que ya no sabía dónde se había perdido.

Y Kanon seguía sin aparecer, dejándoles completamente a su merced.

Minos y Aiacos deshacieron su posición de respeto y una vez posados frente al misterioso hombre encapuchado, fue Minos el que volvió a tomar la voz.

\- Señor Thanatos...os presentamos a los dos aspirantes que le mencionamos...

-  _"¡¿Aspirantes?! ¡¿Aspirantes de qué?!"-_ Pensó Rhadamanthys para sí al tiempo que el dorso de su mano servía para secar el sudor que seguía emergiendo de su frente.

\- ¿Y sus  _nombres_  son...?

\- Marin y Rhadamanthys.- Se apresuró a aclarar Aiacos, que no deseaba dejar que Minos se llevara todo el protagonismo de un momento que se percibía importante para los dos supuestos jueces de ese redil de locos.

La profunda mirada de Thanatos se clavó brillante sobre las dos nuevas adquisiciones que habían hecho sus dos seguidores más fieles, pero un cierto reparo se medía en lo poco que se dejaban ver sus facciones, maduras pero presumiblemente atractivas.

\- Acercaos...

Minos y Aiacos se hicieron a un lado y también clavaron sus miradas sobre las nuevas incorporaciones, ocasionando que el Wyvern casi se atragantara con su propio terror, viéndose obligado por la valentía que magistralmente fingía Marin a dar un par de pasos al frente.

\- Marin...realmente una oscura belleza, Aiacos...Tenías razón con tus apreciaciones sobre ella...Es realmente bella...

Thanatos había abandonado la posición de dominio en el improvisado altar, y se había acercado peligrosamente a Marin, tomándola del mentón con una mano helada, alzándolo suavemente mientras examinaba el dulce rostro que en secreto se estremecía ante él.

Marin necesitaba tragar el terror que también se estaba despertando en ella, pero el contacto de Thanatos le impedía que pudiera llevar a cabo cualquier intento de movimiento, por insignificante que pareciera. La mirada del hombre seguía inspeccionando su rostro, y el brillo que desprendían sus ojos era tan osuro como los mechones de cabello que se atrevían a rozar sus clavículas descubiertas. Marin estaba siendo sometida a un intenso escrutinio, pero Thanatos también. Si ella y Rhadamanthys estaban allí era por un fin en concreto, y Marin no se podía permitir dejar escapar ningún detalle que esa dantesca escena les pudiera ofrecer, fijando en su mente elementos tan simples como el pentagrama que también adornaba el pecho de Thanatos, el color de sus cabellos o el fulgor desquiciado de una mirada que no sabía si realmente veía la realidad de este mundo o de alguno que pudiera existir sólo en su mente.

Después de unos pocos segundos que a Marin se le antojaron eternos, Thanatos cortó el contacto sobre ella y se dirigió al Wyvern, quién evitaba a toda costa fijar su mirada dentro de la de ese loco que le inspeccionaba con demasiada atención.

\- Rhadamanthys...- Pronunció Thanatos con cierto desdén...- Es muy osado por tu parte haber elegido el nombre de uno de los Tres Jueces del Inframundo para presentarte ante mí...- La mirada del que se hacía llamar Dios de la Muerte rodaba con el mismo desdén sobre las facciones pálidas, contraídas y sudorosas del Wyvern.- Elegir los nombres de mis Espectros es algo que me concierne a mí...

Rhadamanthys tragó saliva como pudo ante la opresión que ese desconocido infligía sobre él, y sacando a relucir la inocencia que nunca le había desaparecido pese a la edad, intentó justificarse de nuevo.

\- No es éso...señor. Rha...Rhadamanthys es mi no_

Un fuerte pellizco en el costado de su mulso, articulado por los previsores dedos de Marin cuya proximidad fue indispensable, le acalló su irrelevante verdad en el acto, obligándole a reestructurar una farsa en su mente. La misma que ya usó frente a Minos y Aiacos.

\- La verdad es que...siempre he admirado lo que representa este nombre en el mundo de las tinieblas que todos adoramos...

\- Entonces...¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo, Rha-da-man-thys...?- Inquirió con sorna Thanatos, al cuál algo le indicaba que ese muchacho no estaba allí muy convencido.

\- No...no tengo miedo, Señor Thanatos...lo que pasa es que...- Una fugaz mirada a Marin buscando temple y tranquilidad le alteró aún más, ya que lo que vio reflejado en ella no era otra cosa que el mismo pavor que le invadía en él, haciéndole recaer sobre sus hombros toda la responsabilidad del momento.- Es que...

\- ¿Es que qué?- Se impacientó Thanatos.

\- Es que mi prima y yo no hace mucho que hemos llegado a la ciudad y la inesperada invitación de los Jueces Minos y Aiacos, a parte de resultarnos tentadora e interesante, nos ha tomado por sorpresa, ya que no esperábamos hallar un ofrecimiento así de importante.

Rhadamanthys soltó todo lo primero que le pasó por la mente sin pensar, y sin darse cuenta que Marin había cerrado su mirada fuertemente esperando el error de cálculos y palabras que pudiera echar al garete toda la representación en la que estaban actuando, con completo abandono por parte de quién les había metido allí, y que aún seguía sin aparecer. Pero inexplicablemente, la atribulada mente de Rhadamanthys no eligió las palabras tan incorrectas como era de esperar, y Marin suspiró tímidamente con un pasajero alivio.

Tan pasajero como veloz fue la voz de Thanatos en volver a reverberar en el lugar.

\- Para ser Espectros de mi Ejército de las Sombras necesitáis iniciaros...

\- ¿Iniciarnos?- La piel de Rhadamanthys ya no se podía volver más pálida, e inconscientemente apretó con fuerza la mano que había buscado la de él sin siquiera saberlo, sintiendo el temblor que la calidez del contacto de Marin contagiaba en su propia mano.

Thanatos se volteó ligeramente, y con un simple gesto de su brazo extendido ordenó que dos cálices fueran acercados a él. Con delicadeza los tomó en sus manos, y girándose nuevamente hacia los nuevos flamanates y aspirantes a Espectros se los acercó, alzándolos hacia arriba en señal de ofrecimiento y respeto al verdadero dios que allí se adoraba.

\- Nuestro Señor Hades...permite que estas dos nuevas almas se unan a tu Reino de tinieblas y oscuridad...permite que beban tu esencia y se conviertan en tus fieles Espectros, defensores de la belleza de tu voluntad en la tierra, y de la eternidad de tu paraíso...permite que el vientre de esta nueva feminidad sea el elegido para concebir el envoltorio carnal en el que tu espíritu se reencarnará...

A Rhadamanthys no le hizo falta escuchar nada más. Ni la súplica casi llorosa de Marin al pronunciar un susurro de auxilio entonando un desesperado  _"Rada...",_ ni la advertencia de Valentine reproduciéndose otra vez en su mente alertándole de no beber, ni más sandeces de las que pudieran salir de los labios de ese perturbado mental, ni las exclamaciones de Minos y Aiacos intentado detenerles en vano. Rhadamanthys afianzó más el agarre a la mano de Marin y tiró de ella lo más rápido que pudo, arrastrándola fuera de ese lugar, focalizando frente a su vista lo único que en ese momento le interesaba.

La salida.

La puerta de salida y nada más.

###

_En las afueras de la cripta_

\- Suéltame.

\- No.

\- ¡Pues dime qué quieres! ¡¿Quién eres?!

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Un espectro.

Después de haberse mostrado unos momentos aplacado, Kanon volvió a forcejear con todas sus fuerzas, pero simplemente no podía deshacerse de quién lo tenía cautivo entre sus brazos y piernas, dada su desfavorecida posición que le impedía revertirse de víctima en atacante.

\- ¿Qué buscas aquí?

\- Nada...

\- ¡Mientes!- La voz del Espectro seguía clavándose en el oído de Kanon, pero la visión de su rostro era, en ese momento y debido a su posición, una quimera.- Aquí no hay nada que buscar. No hacemos daño a nadie. No obligamos a nadie a unirse a nosotros...

Kanon calló y volvió a la inmovilidad que muy a su pesar le hacía más fácil la interacción con aquél que aún se negaba a aflojar su fuerza. Pero ya no era momento de seguir andándose con rodeos. El Espectro quería hablar. Muy bien...pues no le haría esperar más.

\- Una muchacha de vuestro grupo murió.

\- Tú no investigas su muerte.

\- Pero defiendo a quién está acusado de haber acabado con ella.

\- No fue él...

Claro. Directo y preciso.

Y totalmente inesperado.

\- ¿Quién fue?- La siguiente pregunta de Kanon no se hizo esperar, y en ella se podía apreciar el desconcierto que ese desconocido le acababa de despertar.

\- No lo sé...

\- ¡Ahora eres tú el que miente!

Kanon se desesperó ante tanta incógnita cada vez más creciente, y reanudó sus forcejeos, decidiendo atacar a traición, mordiendo con todas sus fuerzas el antebrazo que rodeaba su cuello. Una exclamación de dolor escapó de la garganta de su captor, y Kanon aprovechó ese momento de inesperada debilidad para ganarle la posición, encaramándose sobre el agresor, aplastándole con su peso e inmovilizando las manos por encima de su cabeza cuidadosamente cubierta. Únicamente la intensa mirada vestida de un profundo color violeta daba vida a un rostro oculto a consciencia. Pero un rostro que se percibía joven, de no más de unos veinte o veinti pocos años de edad.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres?!- Insistió Kanon, asegurándose más su posición de dominio.

\- Que nos dejes en paz...Que me dejes en paz...

\- ¿Que te deje en paz, dices? Yo a tí no te conozco...

\- Pero yo a ti sí.- Replicó el Espectro.- ¡Olvídate de nosotros! Y olvídate de mis hermanos...

_Mis hermanos..._

Inexplicablemente, las tumbas que Kanon había visitado al llegar volvieron a dibujarse en su mente, y el último ruego de quién ahora yacía bajo su inmovilización le indicó que ese muchacho tenía relación con ellas. Una estrecha e íntima relación.

\- ¡Deja de venir! ¡Deja de traerles flores! ¡Deja de pedirles perdón! ¡Y aléjate de mi mundo! No hacemos mal a nadie...- Kanon se había paralizado completamente ante la repentina e inesperada revelación del Espectro, y con cierta bruma cubriendo su mente, poco a poco fue recordando que las dos criaturas que hacía años que no había podido olvidar tenían un hermano. Un hermano mayor...Un chico que vio abatido el día de su funeral, ése día que él mismo se torturó obligándose a presenciar el dolor que sus actos habían causado en una familia que nunca más se podría recomponer. Y allí estaba un muchacho...Un jovencito que en ese entonces no debía contar con más de diez años de edad. Un niño al cuál también su imprudencia había cambiado, convirtiéndole en un adorador de mundos apartados y oscuros dónde poder aliviar su dolor.- No hacemos mal a nadie...sólo...sólo nos reconfortamos en unos dominios dónde los espíritus de los fallecidos reviven, dónde podemos compartir momentos con los que perdimos, dónde de alguna manera...nos sentimos felices...y tú...¡Tú ya me destrozaste un mundo! ¡Y no lo vas a hacer por segunda vez!

El sudor que transpiraba el miedo había vuelto a tomar la piel de Kanon, y sus greñas cada vez lucían peor.

\- ¿Qué sabes de mí?- Inquirió sin estar seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

\- La verdad.

Estas dos palabras congelaron el coraje de Kanon, reduciéndole a nada frente a quién se enardecía de tener en su poder una información que Kanon siempre luchaba por ocultar.

\- ¿Y qué quieres?

\- Que nos dejes vivir nuestras creencias en paz. Aquí no hay nada que buscar...y si sigues hurgando, tu verdad saldrá. Te juro por los hermanos que me arrebataste...que tu verdad saldrá.

Kanon dejó de ejercer fuerza sobre el muchacho que se mantenía bajo él, y con dolor se apartó, quedando arrodillado a su lado mientras el Espectro se incorporaba, alzándose velozmente.

\- Perdóname...

Simple, llano y sincero. Sin antifaces, ni muros, ni excusas.

Ni él mismo sabía de dónde había salido su voz, entonando en voz alta la misma súplica que dedicaba a las dos lápidas cada vez que sus pies le llevaban ante ellas.

\- Sé que no sirve de nada que te diga ésto...pero yo nunca quise_

\- No soy yo quién te debe perdonar.- Le cortó el Espectro, de pie frente a él.- Lo que hiciste ya no tiene perdón...

\- Estoy aquí para intentar hacer las cosas bien...por primera vez en mi vida. No quiero destruir tu mundo...otra vez...¡Pero una amiga tuya murió asesinada...y un chico inocente está acusado de ello!

\- Aquí no encontrarás nada. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? ¡Nada! No todo en la oscuridad es maligno. Ni es oro todo lo que reluce. Y tú lo deberías saber mejor que nadie.- Sentenció el muchacho antes de empezar a retroceder, preparándose para emprender una ya necesaria desaparición antes que Kanon recuperara la compostura y determinación.- Y ahora vete...por favor...

Kanon se alzó de la tierra con el peso de sus culpas aún sobre sus resentidos hombros, y sin poder dejar de observar al extraño joven que se hacía llamar "espectro" y que no le acababa de mostrar la hostilidad que hubiera esperado después de conocer su reveladora verdad, con toda la humildad que halló en su interior, le impidió marchar.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Te he dicho que soy un Espectro...

\- ¿Y cómo te haces llamar?

El muchacho iba retrocediendo, paso a paso, sin perder de vista la quieta figura de Kanon, manteniendo un necesario estado de alerta ante cualquier inesperada acción que pudiera tomar la voluntad del decadente abogado plantado derrotado e inmóvil frente a él.

\- ¿Qué importa éso?

\- A mí me importa...

El chico buscó refugiarse en el contaminado silencio que seguían ofreciendo los grillos del camposanto, y antes de voltearse y empezar a correr, respondió.

\- Bennu. Puedes llamarme Bennu...

Pronto no quedó otra cosa que la acostumbrada oscuridad sembrando su soledad alrededor de Kanon, y después de unos segundos de aturdimiento mental recordó con exasperación el abandono al que había confinado a Rhadamanthys y Marin.

Sin permitirse el lujo de pensar más rehízo los pasos hacia la puerta de daba acceso al mundo subterráneo, amparo del dolor de aquél que se hacía llamar Bennu y que su vida también se había ensombrecido diez años atrás. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que las palabras de ese muchacho eran sinceras...y su amenaza también.

Así que rescataría a sus colegas del apuro dónde los había metido, se alejarían de allí y reflexionarían con más calma todo lo acontecido en otro lugar.

Pero no hubo tiempo.

La puerta se abrió con gran estruendo y violencia justo en el momento que su mano iba a tentarla, y Rhadamanthys y Marin chocaron contra él.

\- ¡Maltida sea Kanon! ¡¿Dónde narices estabas?! ¡Atranca la puerta!

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!

\- ¡Que me ayudes a atrancar la maldita puerta!

Marin se alejó todo lo que pudo de la puerta, tratando de respirar con orden y no agitarse más de lo que estaba, buscando el resguardo de un ciprés y dejando que su espalda buscara apoyo en su tronco. Sus manos se afinazaron sobre sus rodillas mientras respiraba con dificultad, con el rostro vencido y el miedo palpitando con celeridad dentro de su agitado cuerpo. Y ante la absurda discusión que habían empezado otra vez sus dos colegas, lo único que pudo hacer fue alzar ligeramente la mirada y pronunciar un quedo ruego.

\- Kanon...ayúdale...

Kanon no se otorgó ninguna posibilidad de reflexión sobre las órdenes que recibía, y obedeciendo las demandas de Rhadamanthys se apoyó contra la puerta, esperando que su amigo llegara con una rama robada a un árbol para usarla como obstrucción momentánea que permitiera su escapada.

\- ¡Las llaves del coche, Kanon! ¡Busca las llaves y larguémonos de este jodido cementerio! ¡Ya!


	28. De cero a cien

Kanon aún estaba confundido por la propìa escena que acababa de vivir, pero toparse de bruces con la desesperación de Rhadamanthys y la palidez de Marin alteró aún más la percepción de todo lo que acababa de tener lugar. Que el Wyvern se mostrara desquiciado no era de extrañar, pero que la extrema blancura del rostro de Marin le acompañara fue el detalle que alertó a Kanon que no sólo él acababa de vivir una experiencia difícil de digerir.

Los tres corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la verja, hallándola felizmente abierta, y siguieron sin perder velocidad hasta divisar el coche de Kanon, solo y sucio en medio de la oscuridad.

\- ¡Las llaves, joder!- Grunó Rhadamanthys, respirando muy aceleradamente.

Kanon introdujo la mano dentro del bolsillo delantero de sus jeans y extrajo un manojo de llaves que Rhadamanthys le arrebató con una celeridad infernal, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la puerta del conductor, dispuesto a sentarse al volante y emprender una carrera a la fuga para alejarse de ese lugar que parecía que se lo iba a engullir y que no lo iba a soltar nunca más.

\- ¡Eh, Rada! ¡Conduzco yo! ¡Ésto no es tu moto!

\- ¡Calla y sube!- Ordenó el Wyvern, completamente fuera de sí.

Kanon le miró con duro reproche, y una vez más, insistó.

\- ¡No sabes conducir coches aquí!

La furiosa mirada que le lanzó Rhadamanthys le indicó que no iba a ceder, por mucho que Kanon pusiera en duda sus habilidades al volante de un coche de corte común europeo y no inglés.

Y en éso Kanon tenía razón. La moto era el hábitat natural para Rhadamanthys a la hora de desplazarse por un país dónde se conduce al revés que en su país natal, y el hecho de tener el volante de un vehículo de cuatro ruedas a la izquierda en vez de la derecha, en su caso, era un pequeño detalle difícil de ignorar.

Pero Rhadamanthys ya se había hecho con su lugar, y el devastado motor comenzó a rugir con ansias de arrancar. Kanon suspiró con obligada resignación, y no le quedó otra opción que ocupar el asiento del copiloto, ladeando momentáneamente su rostro hacia atrás para apreciar la descompostura de las facciones de Marin, a punto de quebrar. Incomprensiblemente su mano buscó posarse sobre una de las rodillas de Marin, con la única intención de transmitirle calma y sosiego, hallando su mirada correspondida sólo un instante por los anegados ojos de su compañera, que rápidamente volvieron a fijarse en algún punto sin concretar mientras apretaba la mandíbula y hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles para no romper a llorar.

El Wyvern pisó el acelerador al tiempo que bajaba el freno de mano y encajaba la primera de las marchas, hundiendo a Kanon y Marin en sus respectivos asientos al arrancar. La brusquedad de sus movimientos al conducir era preocupante, pero no más que lo que se apresuraban a dejar atrás.

\- ¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó Kanon, sacando un magullado cigarrillo del cajetín.

\- A mi casa.- La respuesta fue seca, y el cigarrillo que Kanon acababa de prender fue robado de sus labios, encontrando entre los del Wyvern el nuevo destino donde consumirse, obligando a Kanon a prenderse otro.

Esta pequeña acción se venía repitiendo en los últimos días cada vez que Rhadamanthys se sentía sobreexcitado o sobrepasado de nervios, y apreciar la intensidad con la que era fumado delataba que en ese momento su estado de exaltación anímico estaba simplemente por los aires.

\- ¿Qué pasó ahí abajo?

Rhadamanthys no respondió. Ni siquiera volvió su vista hacia Kanon, que frente al enojado mutismo de su amigo y ahora conductor, volvió la vista atrás buscando la respuesta en Marin. Topándose con otro muro de silencio a punto del completo colapso frente a las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a deslizarse tímidamente por sus mejillas.

Kanon volvió a mirar a Rhadamanthys al tiempo que tragaba todo el humo que sus pulmones le permitían, soltándolo al cabo de un instante en el mismo acto de volver a preguntar.

\- Rada...¿qué os pasó? ¡Respóndeme, por favor!

\- ¡Haber venido con nosotros, ¿no te jode?!- Exclamó el Wyvern al fin, soltando a traición el reproche que le tenía guardado para cuando se hallaran a solas. Su tono fue brusco, casi tanto como lo estaba siendo su conducción.- ¡Eres un condenado traidor! ¡Nos dejaste solos!- Atacó de nuevo Rhadamanthys, mirando de manera efímera y furiosa a Kanon, apuntándole por un momento con la mano que sostenía el cigarrillo y que no se afianzaba mucho al volante.

\- ¡No pude venir! ¡Un tipo me atacó!

Se defendió Kanon ante la estridente carcajada que forzó Rhadamanthys.

\- ¡Venga ya! ¡No te inventes chorradas, Kanon!

\- ¡Joder, Rada! ¡Es verdad!

Rhadamanthys negó con la cabeza repetidas veces sin volver a dirigir la mirada a Kanon, que seguía observándole con la expuesta necesidad de sentir que sus palabras eran tomadas seriamente. El humo llenaba por completo el vehículo, y en la parte trasera Marin parecía estar lejos. Muy lejos de la riña que seguían manteniendo sus dos colegas. Rhadamanthys bajó un poco la ventanilla para dejar salir el humo y no convertir el coche en un submarino de nicotina, y observó el todavía asustado aspecto de Marin a través del retrovisor central. Las insistencias de Kanon para hacerse escuchar volvieron a reclamar su atención, y suspirando profundamente el Wyvern inspiró otra intensa calada, rebajando con ella un poco su tensión.

\- Rada...por favor...cuéntame qué os ha pasado...

\- Ahora no, Kanon...En casa.

###

Tres vasos con hielo cayeron sobre la mesa del salón de Rhadamanthys, y una cuantiosa cantidad de Balvenie acudió a regarlos a consciencia. Ninguno de los tres colegas había vuelto a articular palabra, y fue la asustada y abatida Marin la que rompió un silencio que se estaba presentado excesivamente tenso para todos.

\- Gracias Rada, pero yo no tomo_

\- Un trago, Marin...- Le cortó Rhadamanthys con delicadeza.- Hazme caso...un trago te vendrá bien. A todos nos vendrá bien...

Marin asintió con tristeza mal contenida y agarró el vaso con dedos temblorosos, bebiendo un tímido sorbo que le escoció intensamente la garganta, pero que balsámicamente la tranquilizó un poco.

\- ¿El baño?- Preguntó con timidez, alzándose para ir dónde la mirada de Rhadamanthys le indició mientras él se tomaba el turno de tranquilizarse también con la ayuda de su preciado whisky.

Kanon se había dejado caer en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa del salón, y otro cigarrillo acudió a acompañar una noche dónde los insanos vicios para la salud quedaban relegados a un segundo plano.

Una vez a solas, Kanon buscó de nuevo a Rhadamanthys con su mirada aún escondida bajo una maraña de greñas que le conferían un aspecto tanto o más endemoniado que las escenas que habían vivido poco tiempo atrás.

\- Rada...lo que te dije es verdad...Un tipo que se hace llamar "espectro" me atacó. ¡No es que no quisiera unirme a vosotros! ¡Ese chaval no me dejó! Y cuando me deshice de él fue cuándo vosotros salisteis espiritados de allí...- Se justificó Kanon, con una humildad que dejaba entrever la veracidad de sus palabras.

\- Se acabó, Kanon...- Otro copioso sorbo calentó la garganta de Rhadamanthys antes de continuar con su determinación de dejarlo todo allí.- Paso. No me vuelvas a meter en historias así. Y a ella tampoco.- Sentenció mirando duramente a Kanon al tiempo que señalaba el camino por el cuál había desaparecido Marin.- A ella menos que a nadie vas a volver a utilizarla para algo así.

\- Pero Rada...¡cuéntame de una jodida vez qué pasó!

En la protección del baño, y en el poco espacio ordenado que había en él, puesto que Marin pudo apreciar las consecuencias de una intensa batalla librada con la ducha y los restos de ésta esparcidos por doquier, hallando entre ellos parte de la ropa que Kanon había usado la noche anterior, se apresuró a desmaquillarse con un nervioso frenesí. A escasos metros de ella la explicación de Rhadamanthys sobre lo sucedido no se hizo esperar, y su angustiada voz le llegaba nítida, exponiendo todo lo que había transcurrido en ese satánico sótano.

Rhadamanthys lo contó todo. Desde la congregación de encapuchados, la aparición del supuesto "Dios de la Muerte, Thanatos", su ofrecimiento de beber algo, el recuerdo de las advertencias de Valentine, y las palabras que le obligaron a tomar la decisión de huir de allí: "permite que el vientre de esta nueva feminidad sea el elegido para concebir el envoltorio carnal en el que tu espíritu se reencarnará."

Kanon quedó mudo ante las explicaciones nerviosas y trompicadas del Wyvern, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que entender y compartir la precipitada decisión de escapar de allí.

\- ¡¿Comprendes ahora por qué debes acabar con estas pretensiones de hacernos pasar por lo que no somos?!- Inquirió Rhadamanthys, aún visiblemente nervioso y contrariado.- ¡¿Cómo pretendes que yo vuelva a abrir el pub con seguridad a partir de hoy?! ¡Joder, Kanon! ¡Ahora a mí me conocen y me tienen ubicado! ¡¿Qué...qué se supone que debo hacer?! ¡¿Y Marin?! ¡¿Y si estos desquiciados se empeñan en elegirla a ella para llevar a cabo esta aberración?!- Kanon escuchaba en silencio, apurando su cigarrillo y acompañando el regusto amargo que la nicotina dejaba en su paladar con el más intenso y sabroso que le otorgaba el Balvenie en traspasar su garganta.- ¡Estamos en un callejón sin salida! ¡Y es por tu culpa!- Kanon apenas se atrevía a alzar la vista frente al encolerizado Wyvern. Sabía que no era una buena opción hacerle frente cuando estaba furioso y exaltado. Y hacía muchos años que no veía al Wyvern así.- ¡¿Y tú?! ¡Tú desaparecido y peleándote con un "espectro"!

\- Wyvern, cálmate...por favor...

\- ¡Y una mierda me voy a calmar!- Rhadamanthys andaba dando rodeos por todo su pequeño salón, y Kanon se veía obligado a ser el que pusiera tranquilidad y sosiego en un momento que sus nervios también estaban completamente erizados bajo su piel.- ¡¿Y qué narices te ha dicho ese temible "espectro"?! ¡¿Quién era?! ¡¿Qué quería?!

\- Rada...te lo contaré...pero necesito que estemos solos...

\- ¡¿Por qué?!- Rhadamanthys se plantó frente a la mesa, apoyando sonoramente sus manos sobre ella al tiempo que se abalanzaba amenazante hacia Kanon y le observaba con dureza y frustración.- ¿Por qué no me lo puedes contar ahora, eh?

\- Pues porqué ese chico sabe más de mí de lo que desearía...cosas del pasado...cosas que tú ya conoces, pero Marin no...

Dicho ésto ambos callaron al sentir que la aludida salía del baño, con el rostro completamente limpio, pero aún con atisbos de quebrarse de un momento a otro.

Al verla, Kanon se alzó y se acercó a ella, sintiéndose sinceramente mal por todo lo que el Wyvern le había contado, y por haber provocado que ella se hallara en la peor situación.

\- Marin...lo siento...Nunca imaginé que lo que ocultara este grupo fuera tan...tan...

Las palabras de perdón que quería pronunciar Kanon no acababan de salir, y Marin se resistía a mirar directamente a su compañero abogado, luchando para reprimir un doloroso llanto que se incrementaba cada vez más cuando las imágenes de su pequeño hijo y de su añorado Aioria acudían a su mente recordándole que se hallaba completamente sola.

\- Rhadamanthys tiene razón...yo también lo dejo, Kanon...- Dijo al fin con un hilo de voz, alzando la anegada vista hacia Kanon.- No puedo seguir con esta comedia...yo...yo tengo un hijo...tengo família...y él...él tiene un negocio...- Ahora su mirada se dirigió hacia el Wyvern, único cómplice en ese momento de sus miedos y su dolor.- Y ahora tampoco sabe si podrá abrirlo con seguridad...Y nosotros tenemos la culpa de ello, Kanon...

Kanon se empequeñeció ante la fragilidad que afloraba en Marin, y fue Rhadamanthys el que se acercó más a ella ofreciéndole comprensión y tranquilidad.

\- Eh, eh...Marin...Por mí no te preocupes...- Dijo Rhadamanthys posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Marin, instándole a levantar la mirada para transmitirle tranquilidad con la suya.- Yo me las arreglaré...y si solo no puedo, este capullo me tendrá que ayudar en ello...no le queda otra.

Kanon bajó el rostro asumiendo en silencio su parte de culpa en todas las consecuencias desencadenadas durante la noche.

Marin cerró los ojos y sintió como las lágrimas emergían por sí solas, sin la vergüenza que se apoderaba de ella por mostrarse débil frente a unos hombres que tampoco conocía tanto y que por ironías de la vida era los únicos a los que podía confiar su recién despertado miedo y pavor.

\- Lo siento...- Balbuceó con la voz más quebrada que entera.

\- No debes sentirte mal por nada, Marin...- Insistía Rhadamanthys, intensificando el gesto de cariño que sus manos brindaban sobre los encogidos hombros.

\- Sí...siento ser tan débil...parecer tan tonta...Kanon tiene razón...Soy estúpida, floja, y débil...y estoy sola...Muy sola...

Los efectos secundarios de todos los desprecios que Kanon vertió en ella durante los anteriores días, y las consecuencias de la indiferencia que le regaló durante sus años de trabajo compartido, salieron a la luz sin remedio. Y allí Marin se quebró. Se rompió por completo y el llanto se apoderó de la voluntad que ya no podía sostener más, cediendo al abrazo que le ofrecía Rhadamanthys. Amarrándose fuertemente a él y dejando salir su desconsuelo contra su pecho. Un pecho masculino. Un pecho que por un instante quiso pensar que era conocido, amado. Terriblemente añorado.

Rhadamanthys la abrazó con fuerza. Dejó que se desahogara contra él, y alzando su ambarina mirada buscó penetrar con ella al abatido Kanon.

Mostrándole en silencio las terribles consecuencias que acarreaban los desprecios que a Kanon tanto le había gustado ir ofreciendo a los demás.

Mostrándole que él mismo no era el único que había resultado herido cruzándose en su camino.

Diciéndole, con ese simple gesto y esa fría mirada, que quién tendría que estar abrazando a Marin en ese momento no debería ser él.

Que quién debería ofrecerle compresión y cercanía estaba, simplemente, ofuscado en su propia maldición.


	29. Horas que no acaban

_Aún en sábado noche. Piso se Saga y Shaka_

Saga halló el piso oscuro y solitario. No necesitaba más evidencias para saber que Shaka no estaba allí, y tampoco le hicieron falta muchos instantes de reflexión para deducir dónde encontrarlo. Él mismo se refugiada en el trabajo, y por mucho que Shaka a veces se quejara de éso, en el fondo su joven rubio cojeaba del mismo pie.

No le llamó. Ni siquiera le mandó un mensaje. Simplemente cambió los pantalones de deporte que había lucido todo el día por unos jeans que le conferían un aspecto juvenil, volvió a hacerse con las llaves y desapareció en busca de aquél que estaría acabando el sábado encerrado en lo que había convertido su refugio más fiel.

Shaka no le esperaba, pero tampoco se molestó en verle aparecer en el umbral de su despacho compartido con Mu después que la secretaria de fin de semana le permitiera subir. Cierto era que el sábado se había presentado repleto de altibajos para ambos, iniciando la caída libre con el descubrimiento por parte de Shaka de la sorpresa que Saga estaba preparando para él, retomando el camino y la calma con la conclusión de la planificación del inesperado viaje a cuatro manos, y volviendo a caer abruptamente después de la llamada que arrancó a Saga de la comodidad y bienestar de un día que había deseado imaginar llano y placentero, y que había resultado más desconcertante que una montaña rusa de extrema velocidad.

Saga había acudido a rescatarle enarbolando la bandera de la paz y luciendo sincero en sus intenciones.

Y Shaka lo aceptó, fingiendo la pequeña muestra de enojo de rigor para seguidamente ceder a su proposición de acabar la noche en mutua compañía y necesaria proximidad, luchando para olvidarse del escabroso tema que habían descubierto con Mu, y con el cuál no podrían lidiar hasta el lunes, cuando Valentine acudiera a sus prácticas necesarias para la Universidad.

Saga eligió un restaurante hindú. Luego, el mismo Saga, en sus intentos de hacerse perdonar y en sus anhelos de halagar a Shaka, volvió a elegir un local de índole asiática dónde tomar la última bebida antes de regresar a casa y descansar.

Y Shaka secretamente lo agradeció. Era más que evidente que Saga estaba ilusionado con el viaje, y no era de difícil deducción que las elecciones de la noche respondían a sus anhelos de reconfortar a Shaka regalándole pedacitos de nostalgia que en pocos meses se harían realidad.

Shaka se había propuesto olvidar todo lo vivido ese sábado resobante de inesperadas sorpresas. También se forzaba en dejar de lado el momento de flojera y debilidad que le había asaltado ante la confianza compartida con su amigo Mu, y lo que en esos momentos más le carcomía por dentro: el hallazgo de varias irregularidades en el laboratorio y la profanación de su impecable trabajo.

Pero si algo tenía de excepcional o de sumamente engorroso la cabeza de Shaka era que nunca podía dejar de funcionar. Las cervezas pedidas al camarero llegaron a la mesa elegida al entrar. Una baja mesa ubicada en un espacio apartado del bar, rodeada por unos casi inexistentes sofás repletos de cojines dispuestos para brindar una relajada comodidad. Sobre ella ardían algunas velas que aromatizaban de manera dulzona el lugar, y la música exótica que les envolvía ayudaba a crear un clima de relajación y sana proximidad. Como era ya su más natural costumbre, Saga hablaba animadamente, evitando a consciencia romper su promesa de no tratar ningún tema profesional en lo que quedara de noche. Shaka asentía ante las palabras de Saga, pero algo en su mirada dirigida hacia el bullício mental que le asaltaba alertó a Saga que su compañero parecía estar muy lejos de aquél buscado espacio de intimidad.

\- ¿Qué piensas, Shaka?- Preguntó, observándole largamente antes de estrenar el sabor de una cerveza desconocida para él hasta el momento.- Estás como...abstraído. Desde que salimos del Instituto que estás así.

\- Nada...nada importante...- Mintió Shaka, mirando dulcemente a Saga al tiempo que se dejaba embriagar por la imagen desenfadada e inusual que le vestía.- Cosas del trabajo...- Saga frunció su ceño en señal de divertido e inocente reproche, y Shaka no pudo hacer otra cosa que armar una disculpa acompañándolo de una sonrisa.- Lo sé...tú no hablas de trabajo y yo no debo pensar en él. Lo siento.

Ahora fue Shaka el que se tomó el turno de catar la cerveza, saboreándola a consciencia mientras cerraba por unos instantes su azul mirada y dejaba que los lejanos recuerdos de sus tierras le arroparan.

\- A ver si al final tendré que estar celoso de Mu...- Saga pronunció estas palabras con ánimos de sazonar un poco la charla, pero sus inocentes pensamientos no hicieron otra cosa que alertar todas las defensas de Shaka frente al rumbo que pudiera tomar la conversación.- Ayer saliste con Mu...hoy has pasado la tarde con él...¿debo empezarme a preocupar?

La sonrisa con la que Saga concluyó sus supuestas sospechas daba a entender la pequeña broma en su intención, y Shaka sólo pudo respirar profundamente para hallar el valor de seguir la conversación sin cometer ningún error que pudiera presentarse fatal.

\- No digas tonterías, Saga. Sabes que Mu y yo somos buenos amigos. Pasar la tarde en el trabajo con él me ha ayudado a distraerme y de paso hacerle la guardia más llevadera.

\- Ya lo sé, Shaka, sólo bromeaba.- Saga le miraba con dedicación, pero sin poder ocultar cierta tristeza nacida del sobrado conocimiento de las consecuencias que su adicción al trabajo acarreaba.- Y te pido perdón por el arrebato que he sufrido hoy.

\- No te preocupes...lo comprendo.

Shaka le miró con una dulce y sincera sonrisa embelleciendo su rostro, e instintivamente su mano buscó posarse sobre la de Saga, acariciándola con sincero afecto. Sencillo gesto al que Saga respondió afianzando el contacto, tomándola con fuerza por unos necesarios instantes de contemplación de sus miradas.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Shaka?

La mano de Saga seguía cerrada sobre la de Shaka, y sus miradas se deleitaban una con la otra en la sensual penumbra que ofrecía el lugar. El infantil enarcamiento de las cejas de Shaka fue toda la respuesta que Saga necesitó para responder su propia cuestión.

\- Te amo.

Shaka se ruborizó a traición, agradeciendo la penumbra que ocultaba su involuntaria reacción e intentó zafarse del agarre de Saga, incomodándose violentamente, como siempre le ocurría cuando Saga exponía en voz alta algo que ya era más que asumido por ambos. Pero Saga no le soltó.

\- Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas...no aquí...

Shaka bajó la voz, y nerviosamente sus ojos barrieron los alrededores de su mesa, asegurándose que nadie había sido testigo de esa sabida confesión, sin poder evitar sentirse tremendamente incómodo cada vez que alguien le halagada con palabras que él guardaba exclusivamente para la intimidad.

\- Te amo Shaka. Y me da igual que la gente que nos rodea lo sepa. Y también me da igual que sepan que tengo miedo de perderte...

\- ¿Pero qué dices, Saga...? Éso no va a pasar...

Shaka estaba cada vez más incómodo, no ya por la posibilidad que los demás clientes del bar escucharan sus intimidades, sino por el palpable temor que estaba mostrando Saga frente al futuro de su relación.

\- ¿Y si algún día te cansas de mí?- Saga seguía agarrando su mano con fuerza, y ahora era todo su cuerpo el que se había acercado a Shaka, acortando la distancia para conseguir una urgente proximidad que aplacara sus temores. La mano que hasta ese momento había estado libre no dudó en viajar hacia el rostro de Shaka y posarse en su mejilla, dejando que los largos dedos se colaran por debajo de su oreja y le acariciaran el cuello, enredándose entre las sedosas hebras de cabello rubio que enmarcaban su suave rostro.- Sé que soy difícil...sé que muchas veces no te trato como te mereces porqué me dejo ofuscar por mi deber profesional...y sé que todo ésto, que no hago con mala intención, algún día te puede agotar...

Saga le observaba con un creciente pesar que había borrado por completo sus iniciales sonrisas, y Shaka no podía dejar de perderse en esa verde mirada que tiempo atrás le había robado incluso la razón, sintiendo sus culpas aflorar de nuevo. Viendo la maliciosa sonrisa de Kanon reflejada en el intenso temor que Saga le mostraba con cruda sinceridad. Y allí los mortíferos remordimientos aparecieron de nuevo, humedeciendo la mirada de Shaka ante el ahogo de un peso que ya no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar.

\- Shaka...¿Qué ocurre...?

La mano de Shaka se alzó hasta posarse sobre la que Saga aún mantenía en su rostro, y la sostuvo allí por unos instantes, intensificando un contacto que escondía demasiadas culpas y urgentes ansias de redención antes de llevarse con ella el tacto de Saga lejos de su rostro con su habitual delicadeza.

\- Yo...yo no te voy a dejar, Saga...Yo también te amo. Siempre lo he hecho...pero quizás seas tú el que algún día te canses de mí...

El dolor que emanaba del tono empleado por Shaka se presentó como un pequeño detalle alarmante y confuso, incomprensible para Saga, que firmemente creía que si alguien hacía méritos para agotar la proximidad de los demás, ése era simplemente él y no Shaka.

\- Nunca, Shaka...nunca nada me alejará de ti.

La voz de Saga no quiso añadir nada más, dejando que fueran sus labios los que se posaran sobre los de Shaka con infinito amor, acallando los intentos de justificación que amenazaban con sacar a relucir su más insana equivocación.

Una equivocación que en ese sentido beso fatalmente revivió.

###

_Piso de Rhadamanthys_

Marin se había ido, y al fin Rhadamanthys y Kanon se hallaron a solas. Ni el ofrecimiento del Wyvern de pasar la noche allí, ni la insistencia posterior en acompañarla a su casa pudieron suavizar la determinación de Marin de llamar a un taxi y huir al único lugar dónde buscar seguridad. El único lugar dónde encontrarse arropada por el aroma infantil de la habitación que la acogió, y dónde con todos los anhelos del mundo prendió el ordenador con la esperanza de hallar tras su fría pantalla al único que en su vida le podía dar protección y calor.

Y sólo entonces Kanon se sintió con fuerzas para contar a Rhadamanthys todo lo acontecido con el "espectro" que le atacó. Poniendo sobre la mesa más cartas a una partida que desde el principio de la noche se había apreciado perdida, y con demasiados comodines jugando en contra del abogado defensor.

Rhadamanthys le escuchó, pero en ningún momento se sintió capaz de librarse del enfado que aún hacía mella en él, topándose con la desesperación de Kanon ante la fingida indiferencia que le mostró en el momento que optó por sentarse en el sofá y prender el televisor, buscando un canal que le ayudara a digerir los acontecimientos de la fatídica noche que acababan de compartir. Lo elegido fue un partido de Snooker, y centrándose en el juego desplegado sobre el verde tapiz al tiempo que apuraba su dosis de whisky al fin fue hallando algo de calma y relajación.

Kanon le observaba en la corta distancia, sintiéndose cada vez más abandonado y menospreciado. Sabía que los enfados del Wyvern era fuertes. Sabía que duraban su rato. Pero también sabía que su amigo era alguien serio y con una frialdad de razonamiento que en ese maldito momento le resultaba más que imprescindible. Kanon deseaba desesperadamente hallar algo de comprensión y cercanía en aquél que siempre hablaba con razón, y que ahora le hería ofreciéndole una indiferencia imposible de soportar.

Con nerviosismo mal disimulado, Kanon se acercó al sofá y se quedó de pie cerca de su amigo, mirándole con dureza pero con mudos clamores de atención.

\- Rada...¿has escuchado todo lo que te he contado?

Un simple sonido emitido al aire fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo del Wyvern, que seguía con la vista fija en el televisor, calibrando al mismo tiempo que los jugadores los movimientos a realizar en un juego que en ese momento parecía ser lo más trascendental.

\- Wyvern...ese muchacho es hermano de...de...

\- Ya me lo has dicho, Kanon. De los niños que mataste.- Le cortó Rhadamanthys con extrema crudeza, sin siquiera mostrar la intención de dedicarle una fugaz mirada de reconocimiento a su existencia palplantada al lado del sofá.

\- Joder, Rada...no hace falta decirlo así...

La compunción que embargaba la voz de Kanon era más que palpable, pero Rhadamanthys seguía fingiendo disfrutar de su particular y nocivo enfado, el cuál hizo que al fin desviara su ambarina mirada hacia el afligido rostro de Kanon.

\- ¿Acaso no es la verdad?- El vaso que hasta el momento había estado custodiado por la mano de Rhadamanthys fue a parar sobre la mesita frente al sofá, y el Wyvern se alzó, avanzando dos pasos que a Kanon se le antojaron más amenazantes que nada de lo que habían vivido sólo unas horas atrás.- ¿No los mataste?

\- Sabes que fue un accidente...

\- ¡Sí, Kanon! ¡Fue un jodido accidente por el cuál no pagaste cuando debiste!- Le espetó Rhadamanthys de sopetón, confundiendo aún más a Kanon, que no comprendía el nuevo matiz que estaba tomando la conversación.

\- ¿Qué...qué quieres decir con ésto...?

Kanon ya no se podía mostrar más derrotado, y Rhadamanthys empezó a andar en círculos hasta que decidió detenerse y enfrentar a Kanon de nuevo. Sí...debía hacerlo. Hacía años que debería haberlo hecho. Hacía demasiado tiempo que el rencor que sentía Kanon hacia sí mismo le había transformado en alguien agrio y tóxico.

Y ya era hora que todo el veneno que corría dentro de él saliera. Aunque éso significara herirle.

Herirle para abrir unas necesarias cicatrices por donde drenar todo el dolor enclaustrado.

\- Quiero decir que si ahora te encuentras así en parte es porqué no saldaste tu deuda cuando debiste hacerlo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué tiene que ver ésto con el caso que llevo entre manos?!

Una risilla nerviosa escapó de los labios del Wyvern, y su mano viajó hasta su frente para apartar momentáneamente un puñado de mechones rubios que siempre se empeñaban en cubrirla. Ya no había marcha atrás. A Rhadamanthys le dolía hacer ésto, pero ya no se podía frenar.

\- ¿Aún no te das cuenta, Kanon? Si el pasado no se arregla...¡siempre vuelve! ¡De una manera u otra, siempre vuelve! ¡Y arreglarlo cuando el tiempo se ha dilatado demasiado acarrea aún más consecuencias!

La derrota que mostraba Kanon ya no podía ser más humillante ni dolorosa, pero Rhadamanthys seguía con un inesperado ataque que no servía a ninguna otra razón que hacer explotar a Kanon como hacía años que debería haber hecho. El esfuerzo que estaba llevando a cabo el Wyvern para proferir todas esas hirientes palabras era descomunal, pero necesario. El cuerpo le dolía por la opresión que sentía su estómago, y el nudo que hacía rato que se había atado en su garganta se presentaba como un escollo casi imposible de vadear, obligándole a centrarse aún más en fingir un enfado que debía ser el punto de inflexión final para quién clamaba su redención, y quién nunca se había podido perdonar.

\- Rada...te estás pasando...Saga me defendió, y ganó...ésto es lo que consta...y ahora este muchacho me amenaza en hacerlo público...

Kanon se sentía incapaz de alzar la vista y posarla dentro de la furiosa mirada de aquél que creía que también estaba perdiendo sin remedio, y entre balbuceos casi imperceptibles prosiguió con unas justificaciones que nunca se había podido creer. Dejando translucir los temores más ocultos dentro de su castigada alma.

-...y si todo sale a la luz, no caeré sólo yo...también está Saga...su reputación...

\- Deberías haber ido a la cárcel, Kanon. Sabes que era lo que te pertocaba en ese momento, pero fuiste débil. Débil y cobarde.

\- Ya basta, Rada...por favor...

\- Permitiste que tu propio hermano se ensuciara a consciencia. Te permitiste ganar una libertad que no te correspondía. Una libertad que te ha convertido en un miserable que mancha todo lo que toca y que hiere a todos los que le rodean.

Sí...lo estaba consiguiendo...Kanon se estaba rompiendo. Su vista no podía ser alzada y sus hombros lucían más que vencidos. La coraza con la que se había cubierto durante diez odiosos años al fin se estaba resquebrajando. Pero aún hacía falta algo más, y Rhadamanthys también notaba como su segunda comedia de la noche amenazaba con volverse una tragedia de incierto final.

\- Dime...¡¿qué te ha dado esta libertad de la que te apropiaste?! ¡Dime!- Rhadamanthys se acercó un paso más, y con todo el dolor del mundo empujó a Kanon, propinándole un golpe en el pecho que le hizo retroceder un paso, y el cuál no halló réplica.- ¡Dime de una puta vez qué ganaste!

Kanon quería responder, pero un desconocido dolor se estaba sembrando en su pecho, robándole las fuerzas para articular una simple palabra mientras le llenaba la perdida mirada de lágrimas de purificación.

\- ¡¿Qué ganaste?!- Otro empujón. Otro paso atrás. Otra oleada de intenso dolor por demasiado tiempo retenido en las esquinas más recónditas de su corazón.- Si hubieras ido a la cárcel ahora seguramente ya habrías salido. - ... _Cállate, Rada...-_  Tu hermano ejercería con limpieza y dignidad -... _Ya_ _lo sé, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Le arruiné la vida también a él! ¡No hace falta que me lo recuerdes! -_  Tu puta consciencia estaría tranquila...-  _¡Cállate!_ \- ...y quizás no habrías cambiado como lo has hecho. Quizás no habrías herido a todos los que te rodean. Y quizás no me hubieras perdido a mí...

\- ¡Cállate!

Ya estaba...ya casi estaba...Las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas, el dolor ya salía en su atropellada voz. La furia y rabia contenidas hacia sí mismo ya se vislumbraban en sus enrojecidos ojos.

\- ¡Cállate Rada! ¡Basta ya!

La anegada mirada de Kanon al fin se había alzado, encarando a Rhadamanthys con rabia, con ira y desesperación...y con necesaria liberación.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué he dicho que no sea verdad?!

\- ¡Todo ésto ya lo sé, joder! ¡No hacía falta que me lo dijeras así!- Los pasos de Kanon avanzaron hacia Rhadamanthys, que seguía dolorosamente firme frente a él, preparándose en silencio para recibir la estocada final.- ¡Ya sé que debería haber ido a la cárcel! ¡Ya sé que soy un cobarde! ¡Ya sé que no merezco la libertad que robé!

\- ¡Eres un miserable, Kanon! ¡Eres patético! ¡Te mereces estar solo! ¡Es tu condena a pagar por tu repugnante cobardía! Das pena, Kanon...mucha pena...

Los puños de Kanon se cerraron con fuerza a los costados de su cuerpo, y en ese mismo instante Rhadamanthys cerró los ojos.

Ya llegaba. Era inminente. Y sería doloroso. Pero necesario. Y por Kanon, Rhadamanthys estaba dispuesto a sufrir las consecuencias de la purga que él mismo había iniciado. Estaba dispuesto a entomar su rabia sin defensa. Estaba preparado para dejarse golpear si así al fin le veía sanar.

Sólo un segundo más, y un grito desgarrador laceró la garganta de Kanon, derrochando en él un desconsuelo sin fin.

\- ¡Cállate maldito hijo de puta! ¡Calla de una vez!

El puño se descargó con furia contra el rostro del Wyvern.

Y finalmente el llanto reprimido por tantos años afloró.

Kanon fue incapaz de apreciar la sangre que inmediatamente empezó a brotar de los labios del Wyvern. Tampoco pudo ser testigo de la aflicción que también se había adueñado de Rhadamanthys, que observaba su purificación con una mezcla de pesar y esperanza mientras inconscientemente se llevaba una mano a la boca tanteando el resultado de la confrontación.

\- Cállate Rada...cállate...calla ya...

Las lágrimas fluían, surcaban el oculto rostro que no podía alzarse. El sufrimiento guardado salía y su cuerpo temblaba debido al torrente de emociones que le traspasaban a discreción. Los balbuceos que emitía su voz se presentaban indescifrables. Y los brazos de Rhadamanthys no pudieron evitar rodearle, sobreponiéndose a su propio dolor al tiempo que abrazaban con intensidad la derrotada alma de Kanon, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia él, abrazándole con fuerza y sinceridad.

Kanon se halló entre los brazos de Rhadamanthys sin ser consciente de ello. Únicamente sintiendo que una necesaria intimidad le cobijaba. Que otro cuerpo le arropaba y recibía su desconsuelo sin ningun atisbo de rubor. Y al cuál Kanon cedió, amarrándose a él como si toda la vida estuviera contenida en un desnudo gesto que durante tanto tiempo ansió.

\- Perdóname, Kanon...y libérate de una vez...Perdónate a ti mismo de una jodida vez...

El llanto convulsionaba violento en su cuerpo, al fin desprovisto completamente de falsas defensas y hostilidad. En ese momento nada en Kanon respondía a ninguna razón. Y sólo sus brazos cobraron voluntad.

La voluntad de amarrarse al Wyvern, y de no soltarle nunca más.

* * *

_Comentarios adicionales:_ _El "Snooker" es una modalidad de billar inventada por los británicos y que en la actualidad se juega en competiciones a nivel mundial._


	30. En el sótano del alma

La mirada de Kanon se mostraba enrojecida y perdida. El llanto hacía rato que había desaparecido, dejando a su paso una terrible vergüenza que le llevó a zafarse del intenso abrazo que le había unido a Rhadamanthys, alejándose de él guiado aún por una mezcla de rabia, odio, resentimiento y liberación. Sí,...liberación podría ser el nombre que definiría la sensación que se escurrió por su brazo en el momento que su puño encontró el rostro de su amigo. Y liberación fue la sensación que le embargó cuando su cuerpo fue abrazado con una intensidad que él mismo siempre había evitado.

En silencio fue a buscar asiento en el sofá, dejando que los codos se apoyaran sobre sus muslos y que la cabeza cediera su altivez y se mostrara abatida. Las desastrosas greñas que lucía ayudaron a ocultar la aflicción que aún seguía contorneando sus facciones, y una de sus manos acudió a su rostro para limpiarse con torpeza las consecuencias del momento que había conseguido romper su defensa más artificial y más fiel.

Rhadamanthys le dejó hacer. Se apartó de él y le permitió esos necesarios momentos de soledad y reflexión. El sabor metálico de su propia sangre seguía ocupándole la boca, y sus pasos le dirigieron al baño dónde pudo ver que su labio inferior ahora lucía un corte de poca profundidad, pero por dónde seguían brotando los resultados de la crudeza de su intención. Con abundante agua limpió la sangre que se había adueñado de su paladar y al alzar la vista pudo ver reflejada en el espejo la abatida imagen de Kanon replegado sobre sí mismo en el sofá, observándole con dureza a través de la cortina de sus greñas y con un sinfín de por qués resplandeciendo en su tomada mirada.

Sus miradas se confrontaron en la realidad que juntaba en la superfície del espejo, y cuando Rhadamanthys tomó una pequeña toalla para seguir parando la sangre que tímidamente aún decidía brotar, la voz de Kanon le detuvo.

\- Eres despreciable, Rada...

Las manos del Wyvern se apoyaron en el lavabo, y un suspiro que poco ayudó a calmar el reciente dolor que sentía por todas las palabras vertidas con necesaria maldad hinchó su pecho.

\- Tienes razón, Kanon. Soy despreciable...

\- Todo lo que me has dicho...yo...¡yo ya lo sé!...¿Qué pretendías? ¿Humillarme? ¿Ridiculizarme?

Rhadamanthys tragó saliva mientras los reproches de Kanon seguían emergiendo atropellados, y al notar aún el sabor de la sangre volvió a enjuagarse antes de deshacer su camino e ir de regreso hacia Kanon, el cuál le seguía observando con una compungida expresión que resultaba dolorosa de apreciar.

\- Ayudarte...Pretendía ayudarte.

Los ojos de Kanon, con su verde intensificado por el llanto y la rojez que les rodeaba, se clavaron con dureza en la afligida mirada del Wyvern al tiempo que éste tomaba asiento en la pequeña mesita que separaba el sofá del televisor, quedando a la misma altura que Kanon, a tan sólo un palmo de él.

\- Ayudarme.

Un chasquido de lengua y el repentino desvío de la mirada de Kanon fueron suficientes para mostrar la ironía contenida en la repetición de la palabra pronunciada por el Wyvern. Una profunda respiración embargó a Kanon, que con el ceño fruncido volvió la vista hacia su amigo, quién no había dejado de mirarle directamente. Con seriedad pero ya sin poder fingir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ésos que siempre había sentido hacia él, y que tanto había luchado para liquidar.

\- Sí Kanon...ayudarte.

\- ¿A qué? ¿A recordarme lo cobarde que ya sé que he sido? ¿A hacerme ver lo más decadente y ruin que hay en mí?- Rhadamanthys le observaba con calma, secando de vez en cuando sangre que aún manchaba la pequeña toalla afianzada en una de sus manos.- Todo éso...todo éso ya lo sé. Lo he sabido siempre...No hacía falta que me lo dijeras así, que me humillaras de esta manera...

Kanon se alzó del sofá e hizo el ademán de escapar de la proximidad de su amigo, pero la mano de Rhadamanthys se cerró con celeridad entorno a su muñeca, evitando que huyera. Sintiendo que la fuerza que hacía Kanon para resistirse a ese contacto tampoco era muy decidida.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- A casa...aquí no hago nada. Para empezar no tendría ni que haber venido. En realidad, no tendría que haber acudido a tu maldito pub el mismo día que supe que habías regresado a la ciudad.

Fue entonces cuando el brazo de Kanon recuperó la determinaicón necesaria para soltarse del agarre de Rhadamanthys de un tirón, imprimiendo en su gesto todo el desprecio que pudo, pero que ya no se percibió como sincero, sentido y real.

Kanon había sido herido, sí. Y lo había sido a consciencia, con la única intención de Rhadamanthys de ayudarle a purgar su propio resentimiento y dolor. Pero Kanon no era el único con culpas y actos que expiar. Rhadamanthys también sentía que sus actitudes en el pasado no habían sido afortunadas. Que también había sido un cobarde. Que en el fondo...no era tan diferente a Kanon en la forma en que había levantado una barrera de protección a su alrededor. Kanon se había vestido con el traje de la indiferencia y del menosprecio hacia todo el valor de la existencia. Rhadamanthys había guardado sus miedos en un par de maletas y simplemente huyó. El Wyvern nunca había sido capaz de ser sincero con sus sentimientos. De expresarlos con claridad, dando por hecho que eran entendidos sin la necesidad de ser pronunciados en voz alta. Errando inevitablemente en sus fríos cálculos.

Quizás era el momento que purgarse él también. De reconocer sus errores. De abrir su coraza de frialdad. De luchar...y de hacerlo con la claridad que lo debería haber hecho diez años atrás.

\- Yo no te he pedido que te vayas, Kanon...

Primer intento. Y mal calculado. Borroso y confuso. Frío...

Sus miradas se hallaron entre el mar de confusión que empapaba a los dos, no sabiendo muy bien cómo comandar sus respectivas naves, en la deriva en unas aguas tortuosas y demasiado infectadas con la omisión de la verdadera naturaleza del sentimiento que les unía a ambos.

\- Pero yo no me puedo quedar, Wyvern. Me has insultado...me has injuriado...y yo...Yo te he partido la boca. Nos hemos perdido completamente el poco respeto que quizás aún nos quedaba...- Kanon sentía la necesidad de marcharse de ahí, pero una fuerza indescifrable impedía que recogiera sus pertenencias y se largara. Sólo podía permanecer de pie, con el cuerpo abatido y la mirada posada sobre los labios que volvieron a manchar tímidamente la toalla que los acariciaba.- Deberías ir al hospital. Puede que necesites puntos...

Rhadamanthys negó con la cabeza al tiempo que su ambarina mirada comprobaba la menor intensidad del color que le ofrecía la toalla, pasándose la lengua con delicadeza sobre la zona que se percibía hichada y abierta.

\- La sangre siempre es escandalosa, pero el corte no es profundo...- Dijo antes de volverse a tantear la herida con la lengua, para seguidamente dirigir su mirada de nuevo hacia la hierática figura de Kanon.- Me has decepcionado una vez más Kanon...- Los ojos de Kanon se achicaron de rabia ante las palabras que el Wyvern acababa de pronunciar, pero rápidamente su instantánea furia transmutó en algo parecido a la estupefacción.- Creí que pegabas mejor...

\- ¡Hay que joderse! ¡Y sigues burlándote de mí!

Kanon pretendía parecer sumamente ofendido y furioso, pero no sabía qué narices había en el ambiente que le impedía escenificar dichas emociones, hallando la mirada del Wyvern intensa sobre él, siendo incapaz de dilucidar qué era lo que parecía estirar los partidos labios de su amigo en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

\- Pásame el whisky, por favor...

Rhadamanthys profirió esta orden sin dejar de mirar a Kanon, sonriendo sin saber muy bien porqué, pero agradeciendo el inconsciente gesto que llevó a Kanon a obedecerle sin presentar ninguna objeción. Kanon le acercó la botella de Balvenie, y Rhadamanthys la tomó para llenar de nuevo el vaso que momentos atrás había dejado vacío sobre la misma mesita que ahora acogía su peso. El hielo ya había desaparecido, así que el sorbo que inundó su boca se presentó mucho más intenso de lo habitual. Pero ese sorbo no fue saboreado y tragado como siempre. Rhadamanthys sacudió el licor dentro de su boca, dejando que impregnara la parte interior de la herida, sintiendo como un intenso escozor aparecía en la brecha de dentro. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, y un gemido dolor traspasó sus labios sellados.

\- ¿Por qué volviste, Wyvern?- El rencor parecía estar desapareciendo del tono que Kanon otorgó a sus palabras, y la divertida mueca de dolor que había tomado el rostro de Rhadamanthys se borró al tiempo que su vista se abría y volvía a encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo.

\- El tiempo de Inglaterra no es muy cómodo.- Dijo Rhadamanthys una vez hubo tragado el antiséptico sorbo de whisky.- Parece que me acostumbré al sol del Mediterráneo...

\- Pudiste haber elegido otra ciudad.

\- Sólo me conozco bien ésta. Aquí pasé mi adolescencia...Aquí estudié...-  _Y aquí estabas tú..._

Kanon dio un par de rodeos por el pequeño salón, apartándose con poca elegancia las greñas que caían sobre su rostro para seguidamente frotarse los ojos con gestos infantiles. La idea de marchar seguía en su mente como una opción a considerar con seriedad, pero habían empezado una conversación que no habían tenido nunca, y por mucho que se presentara dificultosa y atascada, no podían dejar pasar la ocasión de poner sobre la mesa todas las piezas de un puzzle que siempre tuvieron entre sus manos, y que nunca se atrevieron a armar.

Kanon suspiró una vez...dos...y buscó su inseparable tabaco, acercándose al Wyvern y ofreciéndole el cajetín abierto, temiendo que si prendía uno seguramente sería robado de sus labios sin avisar. Rhadamanthys tomó uno de los últimos pitillos que quedaban sin decir nada, y se lo colocó en la parte de sus labios que no lucía la recién estrenada brecha. Kanon se hizo con otro, y sentándose de nuevo en el sofá accionó el mechero y lo acercó a Rhadamanthys, el cuál prendió su cigarrillo con rapidez, dibujando otra mueca de dolor en el mismo instante que sus labios lo apresaron con fuerza para darle la primera calada. Kanon imitó la acción, inspirando con ansias y soltando una gran cantidad de humo casi al instante, dejando sobre la mesita el mechero y acercándose el cenicero que había usado sólo un rato atrás, y dónde ya fue a parar la primera ración de ceniza del momento.

\- Entonces, te lo pregunto de otra manera...¿Por qué te fuiste?

\- Ya sabes porqué...

\- ¡Olvídate del maldito "ya sabes porqué" de una jodida vez! Hablemos claro. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Sus miradas se clavaban una dentro de la otra. Apenas pestañeaban, deseando hallar en sus respectivas claridades toda la verdad que sus voces no se atrevían a articular.

Quizás sí que era el momento de afrontar toda la verdad. De analizar los sentimientos. De dejarlos fluir. De encararlos. Y de hacerlo sin miedo y con sinceridad.

\- Me largué porqué también fui un cobarde.- Rhadamanthys dijo ésto con humildad, y Kanon bajó un instante su mirada antes de alzarla de nuevo sin emitir palabra alguna, sólo mirando a su amigo en señal de aceptación de una explicación aún por concluir.- Quería ayudarte, Kanon...pero no supe. Te encerraste en tí mismo. Empezaste a odiarte. A destruirte...y no dejabas que nadie se acercara a tí para ofrecer su apoyo y comprensión, y para acompañarte en la búsqueda de un camino mejor...te aislaste de todos y de todo...y empezaste a envenenarte con tu propio dolor...- Sus miradas seguían unidas, pese al humo que envolvía sus desnudeces más internas, y Kanon guardaba silencio, tragando saliva visiblemente como recurso para evitar que otro nudo volviera a atar su garganta. Un nudo tan fuerte como el que ya había acudido a tomar la voz de Rhadamanthys.- El día que ese acantilando casi te ve morir...

\- Nos ve morir...Rada...- Añadió Kanon, deseando que Rhadamanthys no siguiera excluyéndose del mismo dolor que también compartió.

\- El día que ese acantilado casi nos ve morir, no pude más. Allí empecé a rendirme. Me sentí fracasado. Vi que todo lo que te podía ofrecer como amigo...como amantes que fuimos...no servía de nada. Y sí, Kanon...me fui por cobardía, y porqué no quería ser testigo de la autodestrucción a la que tu mismo te sometiste para redimir no sólo el accidente, sino tu posterior equivocación...

\- Y luego, después de ocho años...volviste. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Es evidente, no?

\- Rada...necesito que me lo digas...aunque sólo sea una vez...

\- ¡Pues porqué nunca pude olvidarte, Kanon! Porqué en cada amante que encontraba sólo veía tu rostro sonriéndome de esa manea que sólo tú sabes hacer...Porqué entonces tu imagen no me abandonaba y la esperanza de que hubieras superado tu dolor renacía...Porqué deseaba saber que estabas bien, que habías sido capaz de rehacer tu vida aunque fuera con otra persona diferente a mí. Con éso me habría conformado...pero no lo hiciste...- Kanon le miraba sintiendo como sus ojos volvían a humedecerse con la añoranza de años pasados floreciendo otra vez en sus recuerdos. La emoción que sacudía a Rhadamanthys ya era más que palpable en la acuosidad que bañaba su extraño y cristalino ámbar. - Tardaste meses en dar con el pub...meses durante los cuáles conocí a Valentine, y con quién pensé dejar tu recuerdo atrás, creyendo que habías abandonado la ciudad y que habías conseguido labrarte una vida mejor. Con Valentine nos entendíamos...nos divertíamos...y el ímpetu y problemas de su juventud me hacían olvidar mi propio pesar...Hasta que un día me crucé con Saga al abrir el local. No te puedes ni imaginar el vacío que sentí cuando una mano se posó sobre mi hombro y al volverme le descubrí. Por un instante creí que eras tú, pero tú no habrías sido tan cordial...Hablé con Saga durante un rato. Preguntó por mis años fuera...e inevitablemente yo le pregunté por ti. Él fingió en su verdad, y me dijo que estabas bien..."en tu línea"...Primero no le comprendí...o no quise hacerlo. Pero una vez visto a Saga supe que tu aparición sería inminente. No me bastó nada más para cortar mi relación con Valen de la mejor manera que se me ocurrió...y te esperé.

Rhadamanthys se detuvo en su explicación, y optó por propinar otra larga calada al cigarrillo, secundándola con otro sorbo de whisky. Su mirada se perdió en los recuerdos construídos después de su regreso a la ciudad, y después de la aparición de Kanon en el umbral de su nueva vida.

\- Y no te gustó lo que encontraste cuando aparecí.

Kanon lo dijo con la vista focalizada sobre el Wyvern, que negó con la cabeza, dando así la razón a la conclusión de quién había acabado la explicación por él. Kanon suspiró amargamente, y Rhadamanthys le miró de nuevo, sin disimular el dolor que le causaba remover tantos recuerdos que habían ido erosionando los sentimientos de los dos.

\- No...no es que no me gustara...Es que me dolió. Seguías igual...escudándote en la indiferencia y en el desprecio que te protegía de tu propio error.

\- ¿Y por qué permitiste que acudiera de vez en cuando a tu pub?

\- Pues porqué pensé que quizás podría volver a ser el amigo que una vez fui, y ayudarte de verdad. Pero seguías sin dejar que lo hiciera...venías y me contabas todas las locuras de tu atolondrada vida, hiriéndome cada vez más cuando comprobaba que seguías castigándote así.

Ahora fue Kanon el que no pudo sostener la acuosa mirada del Wyvern, dejando que la suya cayera derrotada sobre el suelo, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a acudir para regarla con libertad. Y allí Rhadamanthys se rindió. Dejó el vaso y el cigarrillo que hasta el momento habían ocupado sus nerviosas manos y las posó sobre los hombros de Kanon, apretándolos con reconfortante fuerza, obligándole a mirarle otra vez.

\- Querías seguir con tu castigo en la soledad que tú mismo te habías impuesto, pero no estás solo Kanon. Yo estoy contigo...¿me oyes?...siempre lo he estado...pero necesito saber que tú quieres de verdad que así sea...

\- Joder Rada...- Dijo Kanon ya sin vergüenza por no poder ocultar las lágrimas que habían vuelto a él.- Tú nunca has sido un juego para mí...tú...tú eres el único que da sentido a mi jodida vida...pero es que no sé cómo narices seguir con ella...

\- ¡Pues déjame ayudarte!

\- ¡¿Cómo?! No puedo después de todo lo que te he hecho...no te lo mereces...

\- No es cuestión de merecer o no...es cuestión de querer hacerlo...- Un sollozo contenido obligó a Kanon a cerrar los ojos, pero el zarandeo al que sometió Rhadamanthys a sus hombros le obligó a abrirlos de nuevo, hallando en la mirada de su amigo todo el sincero amor que nunca ninguno de los dos fue capaz de borrar.- Y lo voy a hacer. Tienes algo muy importante entre manos que sé que puedes hacer bien. Y no te dejaré solo ante ello. Pero debes dejar atrás esta fachada de mensoprecio que te has impuesto. Debes dejar que salga a la superfície el antiguo Kanon...al que conocí cuándo éramos uns chavales que nos comíamos el mundo...y del que me enamoré.

\- Joder...Rada...

\- ¿Querías que te lo dijera, no? Pues ya está...ya lo he hecho...

El cigarrillo casi consumido se estremecía entre los dedos de Kanon, y Rhadamanthys lo alejó de ellos para aplastarlo en el cenicero y rendirse otra vez. Consiguiendo que Kanon cediera también, para unirse en un abrazo dónde cabía todo, y al fin no sobraba nada.

\- ¿Y cómo lo haremos...?- La voz de Kanon sonó ahogada contra el hombro de Rhadamanthys, y todas las dudas y temores se materializaron en esa simple pregunta vertida desde la más profunda confusión.- Tú tienes tu vida...tu negocio...no puedo pretender_

\- Ya basta, Kanon.- El Wyvern le cortó las dudas con toda la delicadeza que pudo, deshaciendo el abrazo pero sin perder la cómplice proximidad que al fin les había acercado.- De momento no abriré el pub. No al menos durante unos días...y tú debes empezar de cero. Olvidándote de representaciones absurdas. Centrándote en lo que sabes. Y trabajando con seriedad y sobriedad.- Kanon mostró silencio ante las órdenes de su amigo, y decidió no romperlo ya que parecía que Rhadamanthys aún no había acabado con su inesperado despliegue de ideas y aire fresco para distendir la necesaria atmósfera de intimidad que al fin habían hornado.- Si quieres...podemos usar tu piso de centro de operaciones...

\- Rada, mi piso no es una buena opción...- Dijo Kanon evidenciando que la explicación que un día atrás le había dado sobre sus recientes tareas de limpieza no había sido más que una falacia para presentarse mejor ante él.

\- "The Wyvern's Cave" tampoco lo es ahora mismo. Esos tipos conocen su ubicación. Valen obviamante también, y si por alguna razón realmente está relacionado con ellos y desean encontrarnos no se lo podemos poner así de fácil.- Kanon asintió reconociendo la lógica en todo el razonamiento de Rhadamanthys, el cuál prosiguió.- Y aunque Valen nunca ha subido aquí sabe dónde vivo...así que lo único que se me ocurre es usar tu apartamento, montar en él el lugar dónde vas a armar la defensa de tu vida.

Kanon volvió a asentir, y no pudo por más tiempo reprimir lo que hacía rato...años que quemaba dentro de él.

\- Perdóname, Rada...perdóname por lo de hoy...por lo de ayer...y por lo de hace tanto tiempo.

\- Kanon...no lo pienso hacer hasta que no empieces a perdonarte tú.

Ambos se sumieron al fin en un cómodo silencio, momento en el que Rhadamanthys llevó de nuevo la toalla hacia sus labios, palpándolos suavemente para no intensificar el dolor que ya le producía el simple hecho de hablar, todo bajo la atenta contemplación de Kanon.

\- Deberías ir al hospital. En serio...

\- No. No hace falta.

\- Y mi apartamento está hecho un asco...

\- ¿No lo habías limpiado?

\- Sí...no...bueno...a medias.- Respondió Kanon encogiéndose de hombros como si volviera a ser un chiquillo confesando una travesura.- Sólo lo vacié un poco de porquería...

\- Pues habrá que ponerlo en orden.

\- Mañana lo hago...

\- Lo hacemos.

\- No puedes entrar ahí, Rada...sé que te costará...

\- No me asusta recordar el pasado, Kanon.

\- ¡Pero es que está igual que hace diez años!

\- ¿Acaso fue todo malo hace diez años? También se construyeron buenos momentos ahí dentro...y es éso lo que debes aprender a hacer, Kanon. A recordar también lo bueno...

Incomprensiblemente, y por primera vez en tiempo, Kanon sintió como un desconocido rubor teñía sus mejillas, arrancando una sincera sonrisa al Wyvern que no dudó en concluir el tema arriesgándose con un toque de humor.

De negro humor.

\- Además, no puede estar igual. Hace diez años estaba limpio.

La mirada de Kanon se clavó fiera en él, y muy a pesar no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de rendición al pronunciar un sentido:

\- No puedes ser más idiota...


	31. Un brote entre los escombros

_Domingo hacia el mediodía_

La puerta del piso de Kanon se abrió, abofeteándoles el rostro con una intensa oleada de aire viciado. Muy viciado. Y con una penumbra asfixiante, aunque el sol de otoño lucía descarado en el mundo exterior.

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer ésto? - La mano de Kanon seguía en la manija, sin decidirse a abrir la puerta ampliamente y mostrar la desnudez de su más baja autodenigración. Rhadamanthys asintió en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y el corazón latiéndole con secreta emoción al sentir que estaba a punto de volver a cruzar el umbral de un mundo que un lejano día decidió dejar atrás.- De verdad, no es necesario que tengas que pasar por ésto. Lo puedo hacer solo...

Las facciones de Rhadamanthys estaban vestidas con su habitual seriedad, fragmentada únicamente por el corte en el lado izquierdo de su labio inferior. No había puntos en él, y ese nimio detalle auguraba una sanación más imperfecta de la que podría haber obtenido si, efectivamente, hubiera acudido al hospital. Cada vez que Kanon desviaba su vista hacia él no podia evitar fijarse en la brecha que su puño había tallado ahí y sentirse culpable de ser el autor de una futura marca que con suerte no se notaría mucho pasados unos días. Su mano aún no hallaba el valor necesario para acabar de abrir el paso a su particular dimensión de desorden y vicio, pero el mudo alzamiento de mentón de Rhadamanthys ejecutó una orden, y profiriendo un sonoro suspiro repleto de resignación, finalmente Kanon abrió el paso a su otra dimensión.

Los dedos de Kanon tantearon la pared en busca del interruptor y al fin la luz se hizo...y el caos apareció. Los ceniceros repletos de colillas se presentaron como los culpables de la horrible atmósfera que hacía imposible el hecho de querer respirar. La mesita que dormía frente al televisor estaba sembrada de una inventario nada despreciable de botellas de cerveza, latas de refresco y tazas de café. Las migas que se apreciaban esparcidas por los alrededores que quedaban libres eran los mudos testigos que afirmaban la supuesta y larga inutilidad de la mesa del comedor desde hacía tiempo. El aspecto de dicha mesa no se presentaba mucho mejor, aunque solamente custodiaba montones de papeles llenos de letras y garabatos, libros de derecho de consulta básica y algunos bolígrafos olvidados entre las consecuencias del campo de batalla impuesto sobre ella. Y luego estaba el sofá...y el suelo, convertidos en un armario que quizás era la última tendencia en el mundo de la innovación y Rhadamanthys aún no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Kanon había agachado el rostro cubierto de vergüenza tan sólo al traspasar la puerta, ocultándolo todo lo que sus azules y desordenados mechones le permitían. Esperaba escuchar alguna exclamación de asco y desaprobación por el caos allí sembrado. Aguardaba pacientemente la sarta de opiniones y objeciones de Rhadamanthys. Esperaba cualquier cosa, menos una repentina muestra de humor.

\- Kanon...- El aludido no levantó el rostro, clavando la vista todavía sobre el suelo, y solamente moduló un indescifrable sonido que remarcó la recepción de su nombre.- ¿Hay algo en los armarios o ésto es lo que ahora se estila?

\- Sí...hay cosas...- Rhadamanthys le observó entristecido por descubrir el resultado de su autodestructiva soledad, y no osaba preguntar nada más. Kanon se negaba aún a afrontar la mirada de su amigo, y únicamente siguió con unas explicaciones que podrían haber surgido de un chiquillo al justificarse ante una pequeña travesura.- Hay los trajes que me prestó Saga para el juicio...y algunas cosas tuyas...

Rhadamanthys suspiró con tristeza, y no pudo contener otra pregunta, que ya no sabía si respondía a simple curiosidad o a las ansias de seguir descarchando el alma de Kanon.

\- ¿Y por qué no las tiraste?

Un infantil encogimiento de hombros fue el gesto que precedió a la dolorosa respuesta, pronunciada al fin con la avergonzada mirada alzada.

\- Nunca dijiste cuándo volverías. No podía deshacerme de tus cosas así, de pronto...porqué quizás algún día regresabas...a por ellas.

La mano del Wyvern no dudó en apoyarse sobre el hombro de Kanon y estrujarlo cariñosamente al tiempo que decidía no añadir nada más. Simplemente cortó el contacto y andó decididamente hacia los ventanales, levantando las persianas y abriendo los cristales de par en par, dejando que el sol violara unos dominios que clamaban acabar con su abstinencia de luz natural con ensordecedora avidez.

\- ¿Tienes bolsas de basura?

Kanon no respondió. Se limitó a internarse en la pequeña cocina y regresó con un rollo del cuál cortó un par de ellas, ofreciendo una al Wyvern y empezando a llenar la suya de todo lo que había florecido por la pequeña mesita y por el suelo. Rhadamanthys imitó su iniciativa, y no se pudo aguantar el intento de descifrar otra incógnita.

\- ¿Saga sabe que estás viviendo así?

\- Hace años que no dejo que Saga venga.

Esta respuesta dolió a Rhadamanthys. Sabía que Saga y Kanon estaban muy unidos, y descubrir que ni siquiera su hermano había podido evitar la caída en esa decadencia ya no profesional, sino personal, le entristeció.

\- Pero os veis a menudo...sé que lo hacéis...Tú mismo me lo has contado.

\- Nos vemos porqué él se empeña en que los domingos vaya a comer a su casa. Dice que así se asegura que al menos como algo sano y en condiciones una vez cada semana.

Kanon respondía sin levantar la vista de su cometido de ir llenando la bolsa de todo lo desechable, y Rhadamanthys asintió en silencio ante la explicación de Kanon, reconociendo que Saga tenía razón...y que si no hacía más era por el mismo motivo por el que nadie había podido nunca hacer más: porqué Kanon simplemente no dejaba que fuera de otra manera.

\- Hoy es domingo...¿irás?

Kanon negó con la cabeza antes de responder una obviedad para él.

\- No. Pactamos mantenernos alejados hasta que haya pasado el juicio. ¿Pero cómo preguntas ésto, Wyvern? ¡No sería "normal" que nos viéramos más durante estos días!

\- Tienes razón...

Rhadamanthys decidió no seguir haciendo preguntas que era evidente que resultaban dolorosas y quizás un poco ilógicas, y sin soltar la bolsa medio llena que colgaba de su mano se dirigió hacia el mueble que guardaba el televisor. Tras las sucias puertecitas acristaladas se divisaba la gran colección de CDs de Kanon, y allí descubrió muchos que no conocía acompañando los que él mismo también se dejó: todos grandes e inmortales clásicos de la música británica, junto con otros de menor repercusión. Con nostalgia y con la alegría de saber que dichas relíquias seguían a salvo, alcanzó el CD que llevaba por nombre Hot Space, de Queen, y lo puso dentro del reproductor. La canción número once fue la elegida, y "Under Pressure" no se hizo esperar.

Las primeras e inconfundibles notas empezaron a sonar, y Kanon no pudo evitar echar una mirada de reojo hacia Rhadamanthys, visiblemente agradecido de haber hallado en su lugar el tesoro que años atrás olvidó.

\- Creí que había perdido esta colección...- Dijo el Wyvern emocionado.

\- No todo lo que hacéis los ingleses es tan malo como el café...la música aún es rescatable...

La sentencia de Kanon quiso sonar tan irónica como así lo validó la media sonrisa que se atrevió a lucir en el mismo instante que seguía mirando a Rhadamanthys de reojo, detalle que instó a que éste le respondiera con otra sincera sonrisa mientras giraba el volumen hacia lo máximo, permitiendo que la brutal conjunción de dos voces tan eternas como inigualables abrazara su redescubierta complicidad.

Poco a poco el espacio fue quedando despejado, pero la poca costumbre adquirida de limpiar que tenía Kanon hizo que pronto dejara sus tareas para ir a buscar uno de los cigarrillos que había comprado antes de llegar, topándose con la inquebrantable voluntad de Rhadamanthys, que tajantemente se lo impidió arrancándole el cajetín de las manos para ocultarlo en un cajón.

\- ¡Rada! Sólo un parón de cinco minutos...- Se quejó Kanon, mirándole con una estudiada mirada que pretendía despertar compasión.

\- No Kanon. No hasta que acabemos. Y aún queda mucho...así que cuánto antes nos pongamos en serio, mejor.

Kanon suspiró a regañadientes, encogiéndose de hombros mientras paseaba la mirada a su alrededor, no queriendo ser muy consciente de todo lo que aún les quedaba por delante.

\- Está bien...cuando acabemos...

La obligada resignación fue más que evidente en su tono de voz, y también en el posterior gesto de atarse la desordenada cabellera a la altura de la nuca. Rhadamanthys le observó estando ya escoba en mano, y sólo para él sonrió. Por fin Kanon se disponía a hacer algo en serio, y la escoba que hasta el momento había estado custodiada por el Wyvern cambió de manos sin siquiera avisar.

\- Tú salón y habitación.- Ordenó Rhadamanthys.- Yo cocina. Y quién acabe primero ataca el baño.- Kanon iba a rechistar, pero el dedo índice de Rhadamanthys, alzado ordenando guardar absoluto silencio, cumplió su propósito a la perfección.- Y no se vale hacerse el remolón para no acabar nunca...que nos conocemos.

Otro profundo suspiro fue necesario para acabar de recargar unas energías que en ese momento Kanon no quería hallar en ningún lado, pero finalmente un desdeñoso  _v_ _aaaale_ zanjó la discusión.

Horas estuvieron sumergidos en la titánica empresa de convertir el antro de Kanon en una vivienda digna de llamarse así.

Unas horas que sólo cortaron para bajar al bar que había en la parte baja del edificio y comerse un menú, aprovechando Kanon ese momento para atacar los cigarrillos antes de tener que olvidarse de ellos otra vez.

Unas horas que borraron la luz que al fin se había colado por las ventanas, ofreciéndoles la creciente penumbra del anochecer. Finalmente el piso estaba ventilado, limpio y ordenado, y fue entonces cuando una dolorosa oleada de nostalgia invadió a Rhadamanthys, redescubriendo en esas paredes todos esos momentos compartidos que tan inútilmente intentó liquidar.

Ambos se dejaron caer extenuados en el sofá, sudados y llenos de polvo como si de una guerra regresaran. La música seguía mandando en la atmósfera, recordando el sonido de otra voz que murió en el mismo año que les vio nacer a ambos*, dando vida a la magnética "Across the Universe", de The Beatles. Ninguno de los dos hablaba y sus miradas estaban perdidas en sus propios confines de recuerdos, permitiéndose saborear ese momento, degustando con calma el buen sabor que siempre deja el trabajo bien hecho. Largos minutos transcurrieron entre la añorada complicidad, hasta que al fin, los temores de Kanon rompieron la solemnidad.

\- Y ahora...¿qué?- Dijo, con la cabeza recostada sobre el sofá y la mirada fija en el techo.

Rhadamanthys emulaba su relajada posición, y ladeando un poco el rostro, lo suficiente para observar el serio rostro de Kanon y su mirada perdida en ningún lugar, respondió.

\- Pues ahora...a trabajar. Y de verdad.

Kanon también ladeó su rostro hacia su amigo, dejando que sus miradas se encontraran por unos instantes, y profiriendo un sonoro suspiro, recobró fuerzas y apoyando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, se alzó. Rhadamanthys le miró sin descifrar aún sus intenciones, extrañándose aún más cuando Kanon se posó frente a él y le tendió la mano para invitarle a abandonar la comodidad del sofá. El Wyvern aceptó el gesto y la incógnita que éste encerraba, y tomando la mano de Kanon se ayudó de su fuerza y también se alzó.

\- Movamos el sofá.- Ordenó Kanon.

\- ¿Hacia dónde?

\- Hacia la otra pared.- Rhadamanthys le interrogó con la mirada, pero Kanon simplemente de dirigió hacia uno de los extremos y se agarró a él, esperando que su amigo hiciera lo propio en el otro extremo. La pregunta sin formular seguía inscrita en la mirada ambarina del Wyvern, y Kanon al fin la complació.- Quiero dejar esta pared completamente libre.

\- ¿Para qué?

Con la fuerza de ambos rápidamente el sofá cambió de lugar, adueñándose de su nueva destinación.

\- Esta pared será la pantalla que nos irá mostrando lo que tenemos, los interrogantes que se resisten a desvelarse, las connexiones entre la información y las preguntas y quizás...quizás alguna respuesta que al final me ayude a demostrar que Saga no tiene razón.

Rhadamanthys sonrió satisfecho ante la determinación que al fin estaba exhibiendo Kanon, pero no pudo resistir plantear otra cuestión.

\- ¿Crees que Saga realmente tenga algo que le de la razón?

Kanon andó hacia la mesa del comedor, dónde antes había ordenado todos los papeles y la información que había ido anotando alocadamente y sin mucha disciplina y control, y con expresión dolida, cansadamente se sentó en una de las sillas que acompañaban ese espacio.

\- Rada...tú y yo sabemos que a Saga no le hace falta nada que le de la razón para ganar. Y ésto es lo que me hace temer no ser capaz de enfrentarme a él.

Rhadamanthys también se acercó a la mesa, tomando asiento a la silla contigua al lado de Kanon, y cruzándose de brazos sobre la limpia madera paseó su mirada sobre todos los papeles repletos de anotaciones que se desplegaban frente a ellos.

\- Podrás con él, Kanon...Podrás si consigues dar con la verdad.

Kanon le observó sin ya poder disimular nada en su mirada. Una mirada que se mostraba apagada y temerosa. E incomprensiblemente valiente.

\- Quizás la única verdad que pueda salvar a mi cliente no sea  _su_  verdad...Sinó la verdad que Saga y yo durante años hemos ocultado a consciencia.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Kanon?

\- Nada más que lo que dijiste tú, Rada...El pasado debe arreglarse...

Rhadamanthys calló, sabiendo sin necesidad de más a qué se estaba refiriendo Kanon, que había vuelto a dejar su mirada perdida en sus años de juventud.

\- Sé que Saga se inventará algún as de más en la baraja que estamos jugando, aunque todavía no sé cuál. Y si no puedo contrarrestar sus ataques con las armas del presente usaré mi propio as...el as del pasado...

El as de la verdad.

* * *

*  _Aclaraciones a la biografía de los personajes y tiempos de la historia: Cuando este fic comenzó a ser escrito corría el año 2015 y entonces me imaginé que Saga, Kanon y Rhadamanthys tenían 35 años, por lo que su año de nacimiento se ubicaría en el 1980, año de la muerte de John Lennon._


	32. Cuestión de "feelings"

_Lunes por la mañana. Instituto de Medicina Forense._

\- Tranquilízate, Shaka...

Desde que había llegado, Shaka no paraba de pasearse arriba y abajo por su despacho compartido con Mu, el cuál estaba sentado tras su escritorio café en mano y ojos ojerosos.

\- Estoy muy tranquilo, Mu...

\- Pues nadie lo diría. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de sentarte y dejar de deambular sin sentido?

Respirando sonoramente, Shaka desistió de seguir llevando a cabo sus paseos y tomó asiento en la silla frente a la mesa dónde los brazos de Mu se apoyaban mientras éste hacía tiempo para acabar de despertarse con dignidad.

\- Ya está llegando tarde.

Mu miró su reloj, sólo para comprobar que la definición de "llegar tarde" de Shaka era demasiado estricta.

\- Shaka...son las 8:05. A ésto tampoco se le puede decir "llegar tarde"...

El rubio hindú le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación al tiempo que se cruzaba de piernas y los dedos de su mano derecha empezaban a golpear la mesa con nerviosa insistencia, como si estuvieran accionando un teclado inexistente.

\- Shaka...por favor...

\- No es excusa Mu. Si sus prácticas empiezan a las 8:00 es a las 8:00 que debe estar aquí. No a las 8 y cuando le de la gana.- Mu le observó con ojos agotados y en silencio, aprovechando para beber otro cargado sorbo de café que le ayudara a obrar el milagro. Los dedos de Shaka al fin detuvieron su particular concierto sobre la madera de la mesa, y fueron a parar a su boca, donde las uñas empezaron a ser mordidas inconscientemente. Mu ya le miraba con resignación, y al sentirse el centro de atención del momento, Shaka se olvidó de sus uñas e intentó hallar una razón para poder reprender a Valentine su impuntualidad.- Ésto no es serio, Mu. Tú solamente pudiste descansar ayer por la tarde y estás aquí, ¿no?. Al pie del cañón, como debe hacer todo aquél que es profesional con sus responsabilidades.

\- Estás así sólo porqué ahora sospechas que Valentine es quién se está llevando los frascos de Fenciclidina y_

\- Y porque si no fusite tú el que manipuló mi informe, y no te veo capaz de algo así, sólo puede haber sido él.

\- Sí, tienes razón, pero debemos intentar ser diplomáticos con él...¡no podemos acusarle de buenas a primeras! Quizás haya alguna razón que lo justifique.

Otro sorbo de café fue apurado por Mu, bajo la antenta inspección de Shaka, la cuál no escondía la incomprensión que sentía ante la excesiva tranquilidad que mostraba su amigo.

\- De verdad, Mu...a veces parece que no tengas sangre.

\- Y cuando tú te enfadas tienes demasiada.

\- ¡No estoy enfadado!- Exclamó Shaka, alzándose de nuevo y reanudando sus inútiles rodeos por el despacho.

\- No, no...claro...- Mu dijo ésto con un hilillo de voz antes de acabarse del todo su taza de café.- Ahora me dirás que sólo estás molesto...

\- ¡Pues claro! No me gusta que jueguen con nuestro trabajo. Y cuantas más vueltas le di ayer, más me molesta que de aquí haya salido un informe corrompido.

Mu iba a responder algo más que se le ocurriera para aplacar a Shaka, pero finalmente la puerta el despacho se abrió, dejando a Mu con la palabra en la boca justo en el mismo instante que Valentine hacía aparición.

\- Perdón...Siento llegar tarde.- Dijo mientras entraba sin querer alzar la vista y dejaba sus cosas en la parte de la mesa que Shaka compartía con él.

\- Buenos días, Valentine.- Dijo Shaka, dejando que su trasero se apoyara contra la mesa de Mu mientras se cruzaba de brazos y examinaba al muchacho con atención.

Valentine fue en busca de su bata blanca y se la abrochó con rapidez, evitando mirar a Shaka directamente. No porque intuyera el origen del enfado de Shaka, cosa que no pasaba, sino porque sabía de sobras lo que al rubio forense le molestaba que se llegara tarde. Haciendo grandes esfuerzos para evitar tratar el tema del respeto horario, Valentine vistió su rostro de la más amable de las sonrisas y alzó la vista encarando tanto a Shaka como a Mu, que emergía medio escondido tras la espalda de su amigo.

\- ¿Os gustó el pub donde trabajo?

Shaka le observaba con el ceño completamente fruncido y su cruce de brazos aún congelado sobre su pecho. Por un costado de su hierática figura, la cabeza de Mu se estiró para poder apreciar bien a su alumno, y con amabilidad y sinceridad fue quién le ofreció una respuesta todavía amigable.

\- ¡Está muy bien! Tendremos que venir más a menudo...¿verdad Shaka?

\- Por supuesto.

La sorna en la respuesta de Shaka era más que evidente. La mirada de Valentine iba de uno a otro sin parar, y sin saber muy bien a qué se debía la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. Shaka tenía su azul mirada clavada en él, y Mu parecía que se escondiera tras la presencia de su colega, que lucía extrañamente amenazante.

\- Bueno...¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer hoy?- Preguntó dudando de si obtendría alguna respuesta o si simplemente se pasarían la mañana mirándose unos a otros.- Lo digo porque esta tarde tengo un examen, y si no tenéis nada pensado por hacer me gustaría pediros la mañana libre para acabar de estudiar...

\- No te preocupes, Valentine.- Intervino Shaka al fin.- Lo que no te hayas aprendido hasta ahora ya no lo harás en unas pocas horas que te queden...

\- ¡Shaka!- Exclamó Mu a sus espaldas, sin reprimirse el acto de acuchillarle la espalda con un bolígrafo.

Valentine se olvidó de Mu, y su mirada empezó a centrarse en Shaka y en su postura, cada vez más incómoda y amenazante.

\- Siempre va bien dar un...un último repaso...- Se justificó el muchacho, que ya empezaba a arrepentirse de haber pedido dicha flexibilidad.

Algo ahí no iba bien, y un frío sudor empezó a empapar la frente del chaval, temiendo lo que la voz de Shaka ya no pudo retener por más tiempo.

\- ¿Qué has hecho con los frascos de Fenciclidina que faltan en el laboratorio? ¿Y por qué manipulaste el informe de la muchacha asesinada?

El tono de voz empleado por Shaka quería parecer calmado, pero la dureza y sequedad que transpiraba de él no era para nada despreciable.

\- Yo...yo no...

\- ¿Dónde están los frascos, Valentine...?- Insistió Shaka, que finalmente se movió, avanzando hacia el muchacho, que a su vez retrocedió hasta que el escritorio de Shaka le impidió que fuera a más.- ¿Qué haces con ellos? ¿Y el bisturí? También nos falta uno...

\- De verdad...Shaka...no sé de qué_

\- No me mientas, Valentine. No me creas tan estúpido.- Shaka avanzó hacia él lo suficiente para quedarse apenas a un palmo de distancia, observándole directamentre dentro de una mirada que no paraba de dilatarse y contraerse debido al temor de haber sido descubierto.- ¡¿Dónde están los malditos frascos?! ¡¿Y por qué corrompiste mi trabajo?!- Exclamó Shaka sin poder evitar golpear la mesa con su puño, lastimándose a él mismo pero fingiendo indiferencia de manera magistral.

\- ¡Shaka!- Exclamó Mu, al cuál el sueño le había pasado de golpe y se había alzado para alcanzar a Shaka y detener su derroche de ira con el intento de posar una mano amigable sobre su hombro.- Si dejamos que se explique...quizás hallemos una razón lógica a todo...

Los asustados ojos de Valentine se posaron en la calmada imagen que le ofrecía Mu, contrarrestando la furiosa mirada que lucía Shaka, haciendo gala de su profundo enfado.

\- Yo...yo...la verdad es que...- Shaka seguía sin disminuir su proximidad, y Valentine no tenía fuerzas para afrontarle a él, decidiendo desviar su delatora mirada hacia quién parecía más sereno en ese momento, buscando comprensión en el rostro de Mu.-...de verdad que no quería...pero es que...

\- Es que ¿qué?- Insistió Shaka, obligándole a que le mirara por un instante.

\- Es que creí que ya no se usaba...y pensé que si la vendía podría sacarme un sobresueldo...y así pagar mis cosas...

Valentine confesó bajando la vista y la voz, y Shaka y Mu dieron por verdaderas las explicaciones del chaval, aunque esas acciones eran totalmente censurables.

\- Trabajas en un pub, Valentine...ganas un sueldo.- Dijo Shaka, aún enfadado.

\- ¡Pero no me da para pagarme los estudios, el apartamento, la comida, la luz...! ¡Tenía meses de alquiler atrasados!- Exclamó, tratando de justificarse tan sinceramente como podía.- Pensé que éso tendría salida...

\- ¡¿Y la manipulación de mi informe?!

\- ¡Pues para que no se supiera que quizás ese producto había salido de aquí y que la investigación recayera sobre nosotros! - Shaka y Mu le miraban con dureza, y Valentine se sintió juzgado y acusado en silencio.- ¡Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con la muerte de la chica! He robado productos que se pueden usar como drogas alucinógenas, sí, lo admito, pero no sé nada de un bisturí...ni he matado a nadie...¡Debéis creerme!

\- ¡Éso no lo sabes! La Fenciclidina se conoce como "Polvo de Ángel", y es una droga muy buscada que en cantidades excesivas tiene efectos muy jodidos.- Dijo Shaka con estudiada frialdad, a lo que la mirada de Valentine le respondió con incomprensión.- ¿No te das cuenta que te podemos denunciar por un delito de atentado contra la salud pública?- El muchacho bajó la mirada y tragó saliva pesadamente, sabiendo de sobras que Shaka tenía razón.- Y si a quién sea que lo has vendido lo usa en exceso...¿Sabes lo que puede acarrear? ¡¿Has pensado en ello?!

La mano de Mu volvió al hombro de Shaka, con toda la buena voluntad de apartarle y ayudarle a relajarse ante la confesión que ya habían logrado de su alumno. Shaka cedió a los mudos pedidos de su amigo de dejar un poco de distancia, y Valentine respiró nerviosamente, aún sin atreverse a alzar su avergonzada mirada de nuevo.

\- Debería denunciarte...- Sentenció Shaka al fin, lanzando una mirada de desprecio hacia su abatido alumno.

Mu necesitaba hacer algo para seguir sembrando paz, pero ya no se le ocurría qué podía inventar o decir para calmar la rabia que Shaka mostraba tan pocas veces, y con la que nadie sabía como lidiar. Sólo el sonido del teléfono de la mesa de Shaka fue capaz de acabar con un momento que amenazaba con desbordar de tensión, y el rubio lo atendió sin dejar de clavar su mirada sobre el replegado Valentine.

\- ¿Sí?

_"Tenéis trabajo. Han hallado un cuerpo en un descampado, y parece estar en avanzado estado de descomposición. Ahora os mandamos en los móviles la información de la ubicación. La policía y el juez ya están de camino."_

\- De acuerdo. Ahora vamos.

Mu le envió una mirada de interrogación, y Shaka se despojó de su bata para agarrar la chaqueta y los utensilios básicos contendios en un maletín.

\- ¿Trabajo?- Preguntó Mu, quitándose también su bata blanca.

\- Sí. Ahora nos mandan la información del lugar. Han encontrado un cuerpo sin vida y parece ser que hace tiempo que está así...

Mu se abrigó y cuando se disponía a salir junto a Shaka, Valentine les preguntó con un hilillo de voz, cargado de arrepentimiento y vergüenza, qué era lo que debía hacer él.

\- Hoy vas a venir. Debes empezar a salir a la calle.Y reza para que el difunto no se haya tragado tu maldito "Polvo de Ángel" - Fue la seca respuesta de Shaka.- Luego ya hablaremos qué hacer contigo.

Los tres abandonaron el edificio y se subieron al coche de Shaka sumidos en un pesado e incómodo silencio. El destino que les esperaba se hallaba fuera de la ciudad, en una zona frecuentada por ionquis y camellos, y dónde no era infrecuente toparse con las consecuencias que el mundo de las drogas y del tráfico de las mismas desencadenaban sin control.

Al llegar, la policía ya hacía rato que había acordonado el lugar, y Shaka y Mu se acercaron al inspector que parecía hacerse cargo de la situación. Valentine les seguía de cerca, sin ser capaz de alzar la vista aún, manteniéndose en un pensado mutismo para no alterar más los ánimos de la mañana.

\- Buenos días.- Dijeron Shaka y Mu casi al unísono, mientras estrechaban la mano del inspector: un hombre joven, de aspecto serio y frío que contrastaba con la abundante cabellera de curioso color que enmarcaba su apuesto rostro. Las manos se encajaron en un formal saludo, y fue Shaka el que volvió a hablar.- ¿Qué tenemos, Camus?

El inspector les miró un instante antes de volver su vista hacia el cadáver descubierto por un transeúnte que paseaba su perro, y que en las cercanías se hallaba en un claro estado de shock por el desagradable hallazgo hecho sin siquiera haberlo previsto.

\- Pues ahí lo tenéis. Es un varón...y a juzgar por lo poco que se puede apreciar, podría ser víctima de un ajuste de cuentas en tema de drogas o simplemente haber muerto por sobredosis...Éso es algo que os toca a vosotros esclarecer.

Mu, que llevaba el maletín con las herramientas en su mano, se acercó al cadáver, instando a Valentine que le siguiera para mostrarle los procedimientos a llevar a cabo en el momento de presentarse por primera vez ante las víctimas. Shaka se quedó unos pasos por detrás de ellos, y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el inspector Camus no se pudo estar de interesarse por el hecho de su inesperada presencia allí.

\- ¿Desde cuando estás asignado a este tipo de casos?

Camus le miró con su seriedad habitual, pero sin sentirse molesto por la cuestión, ya que ambos se conocían desde hacía tiempo, pero nunca antes habían coincidido en una escena de ese tipo.

\- Desde que a DeathMask le han relegado temporalmente a tareas más administrativas. Yo estaba a gusto en la División de Cooperación Internacional, pero de momento me han asignado a la División de Científica.

Shaka sopesó las palabras del inspector en silencio, dilucidando en su mente un montón de hipótesis que respaldarían con validez la decisión de apartar de la primera línea de investigación criminal a alguien confuso y borroso tal y como todo el mundo intuía que era DeathMask. Finalmente devolvió la mirada al nuevo inspector, y sonriendo sinceramente dejó entrever su alegría ante tal decisión.

\- Me alegro tener que tratar contigo en vez de con DM.

Camus al fin sonrió, y posando amigablemente su mano sobre el hombro de Shaka, respondió.

\- Gracias. Me lo tomo como un sincero cumplido, Shaka. No eres el primero en mostrarse contento ante tal decisión.

\- Nunca es agradable tratar con DM. No he podido acostumbrarme a él jamás.

Otro coche hizo aparición en el terreno, y de él descendió el juez Dohko, luciendo su natural sonrisa y su afable personalidad.

\- Bueno, bueno...como dicen "reunión de pastores, oveja muerta".- Sentenció acercándose a Shaka y Camus, tendiéndoles la mano a ambos.- ¿Qué tenemos hoy por aquí?

\- Un hombre...hace días que parece haber muerto.- Aclaró Camus.

\- Vaya...parece que esta ciudad últimamente se empeña en llenarnos de trabajo.- Dijo Dohko, acercándose al cadáver mientras intentaba ver qué estaban haciendo Mu y Valentine con él.

\- Es para que no nos aburramos.- Dijo Camus, con rostro serio pero voz relajada.

\- ¿Cuándo tendréis la autopsia, Shaka?

\- Supongo que esta tarde a última hora.

\- Mándame los resultados cuando esté, entonces.

\- De acuerdo.- Respondió Shaka, antes de abandonar la compañía del juez y del inspector para unirse en las tareas que estaban desarrollando Mu y Valentine, deteniéndose sólo un instante para volverse hacia el juez y hablar de nuevo.- Juez Dohko...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sobre el caso de la muchacha que Saga ha llevado a juicio...

Dichas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Valentine, que con la frente cubierta de sudor debido al miedo despertado en él, no pudo evitar mirarles de reojo y agudizar los oídos.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? Si Saga tiene alguna novedad ya sabe que me la tiene que notificar.

\- No, no es Saga. Es referente al informe que yo entregué...- Dohko observó a Shaka con atención y con cierta sorpresa, pero aguardó paciente la continuación de la explicación.- Está incompleto.

\- ¿Incompleto?

\- Sí. Repasándolo me di cuenta que omití una pequeña información que creo que es necesaria que tanto usted, como la fiscalía y la defensa la tengan en su poder.

\- Shaka, sabes que este tipo de irregularidades no me gustan...

\- Lo sé, y es culpa mía. No sé cómo pude haberlo omitido, pero esta misma tarde también le entregaré el informe completo y corregido.

Valentine no había perdido de vista ni de oído todo lo que Shaka hablaba con el juez Dohko, temiendo por un momento que sus artimañas salieran a la luz de manera imprevista, pero la mano de Mu posada en su antebrazo le reclamó la atención, y un casi imperceptible  _"_ _Tranquilo Valentine,_   _Shaka no es tan cabrón"_ contribuyó a calmar un poco el temor en su desbocado corazón.

\- De acuerdo. Lo esperaré. Pero que no se vuelva a repetir una detalle así.- Dijo Dohko, que a veces también parecía que se tomaba su trabajo de juez seriamente.- Pero lo que me sorprende es que ésto ocurra en ti, Shaka...Nunca entregas nada sin revisar, y tu trabajo siempre es impecable.

Shaka se encogió de hombros un instante, y armándose de valor para mentir decidió zanjar el tema sin inmiscuir en él a nadie más. Por muchas ganas que tuviera que no fuera así.

\- No me justifico, pero quizás tuve un mal día, o demasiada acumulación de horas de guardia...

Dohko sonrió con amabilidad, aceptando la explicación.

\- Lo que yo digo...esta ciudad se empeña en hacernos trabajar demasiado.


	33. Semana nueva, ánimos nuevos

_Lunes por la mañana. Apartamento de Kanon._

La pared que la noche anterior había quedado completamente libre poco a poco se fue transformando en una gran pizarra repleta de papeles pegados a ella que intentaban representar el inmenso rompecabezas que Kanon tenía la obligación de recomponer. Por un lado había el nombre de su cliente y los cargos que pesaban sobre él. En el centro había el nombre de Pandora, acompañado de los detalles que relataban las causas de su muerte. Al otro lado se hallaban reflejados sus entornos: la Universidad de Bellas Artes, dónde trabaja Ikki en el momento de su asesinato, y el grupo de gente que se hacían llamar "espectros", afines a unas tendencias oscuras comandadas por un tipo no menos oscuro y extravagante que se hacía llamar Thanatos. No muy lejos había el nombre del padre y director de la Universidad, Hyppolitos. Kanon no había podido evitar poner su nombre ahí, basándose en la percepción que tuvo el día de su accidentada entrevista, la cuál le mostró que el amor que sentía ese hombre hacia su hija adoptiva era, como mínimo, curioso. El nombre de Valentine también lucía en la pared, pese a las dudas que Kanon auguraba que tendría Rhadamanthys al descubrirle allí, y tampoco faltaba el "espectro" que se hacía llamar Bennu, hermano de los chiquillos que Kanon nunca había podido olvidar, también relacionado con el grupo espectral y el cuál le soltó unas advertencias aún por descifrar.

Rhadamanthys se fue después de cenar. Kanon se había atrevido a pedirle que se quedara a dormir, albergando una infinidad y mezcla de redescubiertas sensaciones revoloteando en su interior, pero la declinación de Rhadamanthys a su oferta no le sorprendió. Inmenso había sido ya el esfuerzo del inglés de haber entrado en ese antro en siniestro total, y de haber comandado las tareas de reparación de unos espacios que al fin lucían como un piso de verdad. Pretender que se quedara a pasar la noche quizás era algo por lo que ninguno de los dos estaba listo aún. Demasiados recuerdos seguían flotando en la atmósfera, y debían dejarlos asentar por su propio peso, sin forzar unos acontecimientos que requerían de tiempo y calma para irse consolidando por sí solos. Así que Rhadamanthys se fue hacia su piso, dejando a Kanon con una renacida adrenalina recorriendo sus venas. Una adrenalina que sólo le permitió unas pocas horas de sueño en una cama que había apreciado como nueva con sólo haberle cambiado las sábanas. Unas pocas horas suficientes para hacerle madrugar y empezar a rellenar la pared con todas las anotaciones necesarias para ir armando trocitos de misterio, abandonándolas solamente para dirigirse al olvidado gimnasio dónde la piscina estaba acostumbrada a recibirle de madrugada. No fueron muchos los largos que Kanon nadó, pero suficientes para recargarle energías y clarificarle la mente. Cuando Rhadamanthys acudió puntual a su encuentro, apenas hacía unos minutos que Kanon había regresado, tal y como lo delataba su aspecto: cabello revuelto y todavía húmedo, el cuerpo cubierto con ropas deportivas y los pies descalzos y desnudos.

\- ¿Has ido a nadar?- Había preguntado el Wyvern tan sólo entrar, fijándose en su aspecto despierto y aseado, y en el detalle de vislumbrar sus pies descalzos, recordándole que pese al paso de los años, existían manías y costumbres que nunca iban a cambiar.

\- Sí...hacía días que lo había dejado de lado, y hoy me apetecía nadar un poco en soledad.- Respondió al tiempo que miraba fijamente el labio inferior de Rhadamanthys y no reprimía el impulso de alzar la mano y rozar la herida con su dedo pulgar.- ¿Te duele?

\- No...bueno, sólo un poco.- Admitió el Wyvern, apartándose delicadamente mientras su lengua pasaba a acariciar de manera casi imperceptible la zona que había rozado el dedo de Kanon. Kanon se retiró avergonzado por la muestra de afecto que le acababa de traicionar, y Rhadamanthys se volteó hacia la pared, aprovechando el momento para quitarse la chaqueta y colgarla en el respaldo de una silla.- ¿Y ésto?

\- Bueno...de momento ésto es lo que tenemos.- Dijo Kanon después de beber un copioso sorbo de café recién hecho, observando la improvisada pizarra desde la distancia.

\- Pero hay muchos interrogantes y falta de connexiones en todo ésto todavía...- El iglés había tomado asiento tras la mesa del comedor, y con curiosidad inspeccionaba el minucioso trabajo que Kanon había desarrollado aprovechando el escaso sueño que siempre le acompañaba.- ¿Te apetece uno? ¿Un café de verdad?

El Wyvern sonrió con una complicidad que le fue devuelta, y simplemente asintió, obervando pasmado el tremendo cambio real que empezaba a percibir en aquél que siempre había ocupado algo más que su racional y fría mente.

Mientras preparaba su café, Kanon le comentó que había llamado a Marin, citándola allí mismo al tiempo que le había informado que a partir de ese día su apartamento sería su nuevo centro de operaciones.

\- ¿Por qué aparece Valen en tu "pizarra"?

\- No podemos obviar su relación, voluntaria o no, con todo ésto, Rada...- Dijo Kanon encogiéndose de hombros mientras también se sentaba al lado de Rhadamanthys ofreciéndole su café. El Wyvern frunció su entrecejo en claro signo de desacuerdo, pero no dijo nada más, dejando que fuera el sobrio Kanon el que siguiera con sus razonamientos.- El chico que me atacó me dijo algo a tener en cuenta...dijo: "no todo lo oscuro es malo, ni es oro todo lo que reluce", o algo por el estilo.

\- Sí...¿y?

\- "No es oro todo lo que reluce"...¿no te hace pensar ésto?- Rhadamanthys negó con la cabeza, y Kanon prosiguió.- A mí, por lo pronto, se me ocurre una estupidez, pero quién sabe...Relaciono el oro con el color amarillo, claro, brillante...Valentine tiene el cabello claro. El padre adoptivo de Pandora es, o fue, rubio. Quizás su frase señale este camino...

\- ¡Hóstias Kanon! ¡Yo también soy rubio! ¿Y qué quieres decir con ésto? ¡¿Que con sólo ser rubios ya estamos en la lista de posibles asesinos?¡- Replicó el Wyvern, sintiéndose nervioso de repente.

\- A ver Rada...¿Estás ahí tú?- Dijo Kanon señalando la pared, pero sin dejar de mirar a su amigo.

\- No...

\- Pues es evidente que tú no estás en mi lista de sospechosos. Pero ellos sí. Además...el hombre que apareció en la cripta...el cabecilla de esa pandilla de "espectros"...

\- Ese hombre es de cabello oscuro.- Puntualizó Rhadamanthys.

\- ¡Éso mismo! "No todo en la oscuridad es maligno"...Puede que las palabras de ese chico que se hace llamar Bennu nos estén guiando. Y quizás nos quieren alejar del jefe "Thanatos"...

\- ¿Y si te quiere alejar de Thanatos no crees que será para protegerle? ¡Joder, Kanon! ¡Ese tipo es muy raro! Tú no lo tuviste en frente para sentir que su mirada hiela...

\- Pero lo vi desde arriba. Me fijé en un colgante que lucía, igual al pentagrama dibujado en el suelo. Igual que el colgante que vi en Hyppolitos...Y su voz...Su voz también era casi idéntica a la de Hyppolitos. Más agravada quizás. Pero era la misma...al igual que su altura y su presencia.

\- ¿Dónde quieres llegar con ésto, Kanon?

Kanon le miró regalándole unos segundos para que él mismo diera con la respuesta, a su parecer tremendamente obvia, pero la agudeza mental que habitualmente exhibía Rhadamanthys parecía no haber despertado aún.

\- Wyvern, como gemelo que soy, sé reconocer a otro al instante, aunque se oculte bajo ropajes extraños y luzca otro color de cabello.

\- ¿Quieres decir que_

\- Apostaría lo que fuera a que el señor Hyppolitos , o "Hypnos", tal y como se le conoce en sus entornos más cercanos, y el "Dios de la Muerte" Thanatos son gemelos. ¡Es que hasta los apodos con los que se hacen nombrar se ensamblan entre ellos! Además de otros detalles: el tono de voz casi igual, la misma altura, el mismo porte...Es como Saga y yo. Por mucho que me moleste sé que podemos ser dos copias si nos lo proponemos...aunque yo soy más guapo.- Sentenció Kanon, esbozando esa media sonrisa tan inherente en él. Y sí, casi inimitable.

Rhadamanthys no pudo reprimir otra ligera sonrisa que sujetivamente otorgaba veracidad a la útlima conclusión de Kanon, pero entonces una oleada de resentimiento fuera de lugar surgió a ensombrecer un momento que hasta entonces se auguraba esperanzador.

\- Bueno...éso se lo deberías preguntar a Shaka...

La sonrisa de Kanon se borró al instante, y sus facciones se endurecieron con una expresión que no destilaba nada agradable. Rhadamanthys se arrepintió al acto de las palabras que sin saber porqué había pronunciado con una malícia artificial en él, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que agachar su rostro con vergüenza, y con el reconocimiento absoluto de su error.

\- Wyvern...ésto ha sido un golpe bajo...

\- Lo sé, lo sé...Perdón...- La mano de Rhadamanthys había acudido a su frente para arrastrar con ella los revoltosos mechones que siempre jugaban a cubrirla, manteniendo la vista sobre la mesa por unos segundos antes de afrontar la furiosa mirada que le dedicaba Kanon.- Perdóname, de verdad...No debería haber dicho éso.

\- No. No debiste...

La tensión comenzaba a florecer en el ambiente, y el interfono del apartamento acudió presuroso al rescate. Justo en el mismo momento que el móvil de Kanon empezaba a sonar.

\- Debe ser Marin. ¿Abres tú?- Dijo Kanon con sequedad al tiempo que agarraba el móvil y su expresión transmutaba de enfado hacia una más relajada de extraña sorpresa.

\- Voy...- Dijo Rhadamanthys alzándose y fijándose en la incomprensión en el rostro de su amigo.- ¿Quién es?- Inquirió tratando de fingir naturalidad, viendo que el móvil seguía sonando y Kanon no atendía.

Sus miradas al fin se encontraron, y justo en el momento que Kanon se disponía a responder la llamada, miró al Wyvern alzando una ceja, contestándole con pensado retintín.

\- Shaka.- Rhadamanthys volvió a agachar el rostro ayudado con el peso de la vergüenza, y con el arrepentimiento por sus palabras a cuestas andó hacia la puerta mientras escuchaba a Kanon atender la llamada.- ¿Shaka? ¿Qué haces llamándome? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Saga?

...

_Instituto de Medicina Forense_

El cadáver ya se encontraba sobre la mesa de autopsias. Su avanzado estado de descomposición hacía bastante difícil apreciar los rasgos o cualquier otro detalle que pudiera facilitar la identificación, pero eso no era una cuestión que a los forenses les debiera preocupar. Sus competencias se limitaban a esclarecer las causas de la muerte, y éso mismo era lo que Mu y Shaka se disponían a hacer, acompañados del todavía mudo Valentine.

Mu estaba realizando las fotografías pertinentes que respaldaban los informes que ellos redactaban, mientras Shaka todavía no se había librado de su enfado hacia Valentine, y parecía querer hacerle pagar sus faltas tratándole con una dureza que sorprendía incluso a su amigo más cercano.

\- Describe la situación.- Había ordenado Shaka, de pie frente al cadáver y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirando con severidad a su alumno en prácticas y flamante ladrón de fármacos.

\- Bueno...es un varón...de entre veinticinco y treinta años de edad a juzgar por lo poco que se puede apreciar...- Valentine evitaba en todo momento afrontar la mirada penetrante de Shaka, y no alzaba la vista del cuerpo, haciendo todos los posibles para no fallar en su descripción. Mu seguía tomando fotografías, y de reojo iba mirando a Shaka, queriendo captar su atención y transmitirle parte de la calma que el rubio había perdido nadie sabía dónde.- ...Hay signos de violencia...como así lo demuestran los moratones en los brazos y en los costados del abdomen...pero...pero no se puede afirmar que ésto haya sido la causa de la muerte...- Concluyó Valentine, alzando la vista hacia Shaka, pero no el rostro, que seguía cabizbajo.

\- Flojo, Valentine. Muy flojo.- El muchacho volvió a desviar la acongojada mirada, pero Shaka prosiguió con su personal ataque.- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Hay que proceder a hacerle la autopsia para descubrir si hay daños internos, algún tipo de sustancia tóxica que haya ocasionado la muerte...o para saber si ésta se debe a causas naturales...

\- ¿Hallaremos restos de Fenciclidina en él?

\- ¡Shaka!

La fría mirada que Shaka lanzó a Mu consiguió que éste no osara decir nada más, entendiendo que su colega había convertido a Valentine en su principal enemigo a desenmascarar, obsesionándose en averiguar qué motivo le había llevado a robar los fármacos del laboratorio.

\- Empieza, Valentine. Ábrelo.

Una gota de frío sudor emepzó a resbalar por la frente de Valentine, que se subió la mascarilla y tomó un bisturí para ejecutar la orden que acababa de recibir.

\- Shaka, creo que es demasiado pronto para que empiece a diseccionar él...- Susurró Mu, extinguiendo la distancia que le separaba de Shaka con el sincero temor que le advertía que quizás el muchacho, más que una autopsia, haría una carnicería.

\- Déjale hacer, Mu...sólo quiero comprobar un detalle...- Susurró Shaka en respuesta, sin deshacer aún su posición.- Luego sigues tú.

Valentine les miraba de reojo, bisturí en mano, sirviéndose de la mano libre para secarse el sudor que ya estaba empapando su mascarilla y la tela que cubría su cabeza para evitar cualquier tipo de contaminación externa sobre el cuerpo.

\- ¿No estarás valorando seriamente que pueda estar relacionado con el caso que lleva Saga...?- Murmuró Mu, bajando aún más la voz.

\- Todo es posible.- Valentine estaba frente al cuerpo, y una vez se hubo librado un poco del sudor que seguía emergiendo en su frente, la voz de Shaka le instó a iniciar la autopsia sin más demora.- ¿A qué esperas? Ya sabemos que no saldrá corriendo, pero si quieres llegar a tiempo para tu examen me apresuraría un poco.- Dicho ésto, y con un gesto que llamó la atención de Shaka, el bisturí cambió repentinamente de mano, y la incisión que daba inicio al estudio no se hizo esperar.

\- Es zurdo...- Susurró Shaka de forma casi inaudible, descongelando al fin su posición ante la mirada de incomprensión de Mu frente a su apreciación.

\- Ya lo sé. ¿No te habías fijado?

\- No. Pero este detalle tampoco excluye nada...- Valentine les seguía lanzando furtivas miradas, y los cuchicheos que sus mentores compartían no conseguían otra cosa que ponerlo todavía más nervioso, provocando que la primera incisión fuera dudosa y descuidada.- Déjalo, Valentine. Hoy no es tu día para empezar con ésto. Mu seguirá, antes que destroces el cuerpo más de lo que está.

Valentine dejó el bisturí en la bandeja que contenía los demás utensilios, y sin aún sin alzar el rostro retrocedió unos pasos, dejando lugar a Mu.

\- ¿No me ayudas, Shaka?

\- No, confío en ti. Yo voy a arreglar el informe del caso de Pandora. Debo hacérselo llegar al juez Dohko esta tarde. Y voy a llamar a Kanon para entregárselo personalmente.

\- ¿Pero ésto no lo hace el juez?

\- Así me ahorraré su llamada posterior preguntándome sobre los términos que finge no entender, sólo para no hacer el esfuerzo de pensar.

Una fugaz mirada fue lanzada desde las bajezas de un rostro gacho hasta la figura de Shaka. La pronunciación de un solo nombre había ocasionado dicha reacción. Valentine tragó saliva con pesadez, no pudiendo traspasar el nudo de rabia que se había instalado en su garganta.

Kanon empezaba a ser un nombre que escuchaba demasiado últimamente. Kanon había conseguido que Rhadamanthys le apartara de su lado, amenazando con ocupar un lugar que el muchacho se había creído ganado. Y ahora Kanon estaba revoloteando peligrosamente cerca de unos hechos que sin haberlo pensado le habían atrapado en una espiral de coincidencias y problemas difíciles de vadear.

Shaka llegó a su despacho, y antes de ponerse a arreglar el desastre que ocasionó Valentine, y el cuál manchó su impecable historial de profesionalidad, tanteó el teléfono en su bolsillo y decidió llamar a Kanon. Hablar con Saga no hacía falta, ya que lo haría una vez ambos se encontraran en casa, pero el sentido de la justicia y el gusto por las cosas bien hechas que cultivaba Shaka hizo que tomara la decisión de llamar a la defensa. Por mucho que le costara tener que verle otra vez.

Superando los primeros momentos de indecisión, al final buscó el contacto y accionó la tecla de llamada. El tono de espera empezó a sonar. Sonaba y sonaba, y cuando casi se dio por vencido, al fin apareció.

_"¿Shaka? ¿Qué haces llamándome? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Saga?"_

\- Hola Kanon...No, no...Saga está bien...Te llamo por...por un tema de trabajo. Hay un cambio en el informe que entregué que debes saber...

...

_Apartamento de Kanon_

Marin había llegado con su aspecto habitual de siempre. Su cabello había recuperado el color cobrizo, pero la expresión de su rostro seguía ensombrecida. Las disculpas de Kanon fueron sinceras, pero cortas, rápidas y nerviosas, pasando directamente al tema que les había reunido, y que tantos altibajos les había hecho sufrir ese fin de semana. Cierto era que Marin no pudo dejar de sorprenderse varias veces, aunque sus ánimos lucían abatidos. Primero por haber sido citada al apartamento de Kanon. Segundo por hallar en él a Rhadamanthys, quién ya parecía ser más que un miembro activo del grupo. Y tercero por descubrir un Kanon aplicado, sobrio y calmado que nada tenía que ver con el hombre con el que ella había estado compartiendo trabajo unos pocos años.

Rápidamente fue puesta al día de los nuevos procedimientos que seguirían para esclarecer el caso y conseguir demostrar la inocencia de su cliente, y los tres decidieron, tácitamente, pasar página de los desafortunados acontecimientos de esos dos días, pero aprovecharlos para sacar adelante la titánica prueba que les estaba esperando.

El Wyvern no cesaba de dibujar grandes interrogantes y flechas que poco a poco se iban uniendo a la gran pizarra en la que se había convertido la pared, uniendo nombres, hechos conocidos e hipótesis con sus respectivos signos de interrogación, tejiendo así un entramado de hilos invisibles que cada vez se presentaban más enmarañados, pero los cuáles Kanon tenía la seguridad de ir desenredando lentamente.

Los tres se tomaron un momento de descanso para comer. No bajaron al bar, y Kanon se empeñó en cocinar él mismo, con la ayuda de Rhadamanthys, que hacía todo lo posible para hecerle olvidar el mal momento de celos que había sufrido a traición. Marin les observaba en la distancia, trabajando en la cocina codo a codo, descubriendo poco a poco que entre ellos afloraba una complicidad que se percibía antigua, pero que aún no sabía definir muy bien a qué se debía.

Ya era bien entrada la tarde cuando el teléfono de Kanon volvió a sonar. Shaka había llegado, y le esperaba en la calle para entregarle la nueva documentación. Ni Kanon le había ofrecido subir, ni Shaka lo había pedido, dando por sabida y aceptada la manía que tenía el gemelo de no dejar subir a nadie en su morada.

\- Ahora vuelvo.- Dijo Kanon, calzándose unas chancletas de piscina y haciéndose únicamente con las llaves y un cigarrillo con su respectivo mechero.

Marin y el Wyvern seguían estrujándose el cerebro, y fue ella que, estando frente al ordenador portátil, habló en ausencia de su compañero.

\- Creo que si Kanon tiene razón, y el horrible Thanatos es realmente hermano gemelo del artista y profesor Hypnos y padre adoptivo de la chica, en algún lugar deberíamos hallar información que nos lo clarifique...

\- ¿Y si fuera el mismo hombre? - Inquirió Rhadamanthys, a quién esta idea hacía rato que le revoloteaba por la cabeza.

\- Bien podría ser, pero para dar tanto con una opción u otra debemos investigar al nombre que tenemos por seguro: Hyppolitos Sifakis

\- Sí...¿pero cómo lo hacemos?

\- Tú déjame buscar a mí. Algún hilo debe haber en internet que nos lleve a validar esta hipótesis...- Respondió Marin, colocándose en posición de ataque frente al teclado.- Si en algo soy buena es en ésto...- Continuó, sonriendo al fin, y atreviéndose a preguntar lo que desde su llegada le había llamado la atención.- Rhadamanthys...el labio...¿que te ha pasado?

\- Ah...nada...nada importante.- La indiferencia que quiso fingir fue muy mal actuada, como así lo respaldó el gesto de su mano al aire, como si espantara la trascendencia del hecho.

\- Fue Kanon ¿no?- Insistió Marin, sospechando que éso era el resultado de una confrontación llevada más allá de las palabras.

\- Sí...pero digamos que me lo merecía.- Concluyó el Wyvern, sonriendo para restarle importancia. Pero sin poder evitar asomarse al balcón y ubicar al chico que el viernes estuvo en su local y que respondía al nombre de Shaka.- Él no está en la pizarra...y también es rubio...- Murmuró para sí.- ¿Quién nos asegura que no tenga nada que ver en el caso?...

Una vez Kanon hubo llegado abajo, Shaka le esperaba en la acera del frente, fuera del coche, y con un informe nuevo en la mano. El gemelo menor cruzó sin apenas mirar, aprovechando ese parón para engullir uno de los cigarrillos que Rhadamanthys le había prohibido consumir mientras trabajaran.

\- Shaka...

\- Hola Kanon. Toma. Éste es el informe correcto y definitivo.

Shaka se lo tendió con frialdad, y Kanon lo tomó en sus manos, sujetando el cigarrillo entre sus labios mientras lo abría y leía en busca de las diferencias que Shaka había incluído.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?- Preguntó entre dientes, alzando la vista un instante, achicando los ojos debido al escozor que le producía el propio humo que él mismo originaba.

\- La sustancia que había en el cuerpo de la chica se llama Fenciclidina. Es un fármaco que aplicado o consumido de diferentes maneras tiene propiedades alucinógenas muy potentes. No fue la causa de la muerte, pero creo que es un detalle importante que todos debéis tener en cuenta.

\- De acuerdo...Gracias...- Dijo Kanon, volviendo la vista al informe.- Pero lo que no comprendo es...¿cómo se te pasó incluir ésto?- Su mirada se topó con la de Shaka, que rápidamente la desvió, mostrando la intención de internarse de nuevo en el coche y desaparecer.

\- Cosas que a veces pasan...

Shaka abrió la puerta del coche y se sentó frente al volante, pero la mano de Kanon impidió que la puerta fuera cerrada.

\- Shaka, espera. A ti estas cosas no te pasan...

\- Todos podemos tener un mal día en el trabajo.- Se justificó Shaka, intentado de nuevo cerrar la puerta. Hallándolo aún imposible debido a la fuerza que ejercía Kanon para impedirlo, añadiendo la interposición de su cuerpo entre la puerta y él.

\- Tú no tienes malos días en el trabajo...- Shaka bajó la vista e introdujo la llave en el contacto del coche, arrancando el motor pese a tener la puerta abierta.- Shaka...¡Shaka! Mírame, joder...- El aludido alzó la vista, encarando a Kanon, que ahora estaba con una mano apoyada en la puerta y la otra sobre la parte superior del coche, avalanzado hacia él.- ¿Qué ocurre? Esta sustancia...¿dónde se consigue?

\- Kanon, yo ya he hecho lo que debía. Ahora usar la información como mejor creas es algo que te concierne a ti.

\- Estás ocultando algo...sé que Valentine está de prácticas con vosotros...

\- Sí, pero no tiene nada que_

\- Shaka. No me gusta ese tío. Y creo que a ti tampoco...¿ocurre algo raro con él?

\- Mira Kanon...no sé...

\- ¡Sí lo sabes, joder! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡No sabes mentir!

Un suspiro nervioso atravesó a Shaka, que apoyando con ambas manos en el volante se tomó unos instantes para aclarar su mente.

\- Dame unos días...

\- ¿Unos días para qué?

\- Necesito aclarar unas cuestiones...y cuando tenga algo seguro te llamaré. Te lo prometo.

Sus miradas se habían vuelto a encontrar, y se sostuvieron durante unos largos segundos que se presentaron tensos y extraños.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Venir aquí...darme la información en mano cuando sabes que también lo hará el juez...Podrías ocultármela. Favorecer a Saga...darle ventaja. Sería lo más natural.

\- Pero no sería ético.- Kanon enmudeció ante la respuesta de Shaka y ante la claridad que le mostraba su mirada.- Si Saga gana porqué puede jugar las cartas en el juicio mejor que tú, que así sea, pero al menos...que las cartas que reparta yo sean las mismas para los dos. No sería justo hacerlo de otra manera. Y ahora...si me dejas...debo regresar a mi trabajo.- Concluyó Shaka, apartando a Kanon de un leve empujón en su abdomen y cerrando la puerta una vez Kanon se hubo alejado un par de pasos.

El cinturón de seguridad fue amarrado, y cuando Shaka se disponía a bajar el freno de manos y enganchar la primera de las marchas, Kanon golpeó el cristal de la ventanilla para llamar la atención del rubio forense y amante por una tarde. Shaka volvió a suspirar visiblemente, y tuvo que bajar la ventanilla ante la pesada inmovilidad de Kanon.

\- Diiime...

\- Shaka...gracias...

Shaka esbozó una triste sonrisa, predecedora de su despedida.

\- No hay de qué. Sólo cumplo con mi obligación.

La ventanilla volvió a ser subida y el coche arrancó.

Kanon aún se quedó palplantado unos segundos casi en medio de la calle, con el nuevo informe en las manos y con la necesidad de tener que disculparse de verdad con aquél que nunca le había dado motivos para merecer su desprecio. Y con quién también había osado jugar.


	34. Othelo

_Aclaraciones sobre el capítulo anterior:_

_Shaka se fija en que Valentine es zurdo. Lo que ha llevado a Shaka a apreciar este detalle se remonta a una conversación que tiene con Kanon en el Capítulo 4, dónde éste le pregunta si el asesino que cercenó la garganta de Pandora podría ser zurdo. Debido a las características del corte se deduce todo lo contrario, dando por hecho que el autor del crimen sería diestro, "como el 90% de la población", según palabras de Shaka._

* * *

\- Apunta, Wyvern.- Ordenó Kanon, dejando sobre la mesa el nuevo informe. Fen-ci-cli-di-na.

Rotulador en mano, Rhadamanthys se dispuso a anotar esa desconocida palabra, deteniéndose en la primera sílaba sin saber cómo proceder.

\- ¿"Feni" qué?

\- Fenciclidina. Mira, está aquí.- Aclaró Kanon, apoyando su dedo índice sobre la palabra inscrita en el documento.

Rhadamanthys tuvo que leer la palabra tres veces antes de representarla en grande en un folio que Kanon le arrancó de las manos y se apresuró a colgar en la pizarra, al lado del nombre de Valentine.

\- ¿Por qué pones ésto al lado de Valen? ¿Y qué es?- Preguntó Rhadamanthys visiblemente molesto al ver que muchas de las cosas colgadas en la pared orbitaban alrededor del nombre de su antiguo amante y joven camarero.

\- Es una sustancia altamente alucinógena, que fue hallada en el cuerpo de Pandora, pero que inicialmente no había estado incluída en el informe.

La mirada del Wyvern se ensombreció ante la explicación de Kanon, con la misma intensidad que la de Marin se iba fijando en todos los detalles nuevos que iban apareciendo sin perder de vista las búsquedas que estaba llevando a cabo en el ordenador.

\- De acuerdo, pero ¿por qué al lado de Valen?

\- ¡Joder Wyvern! ¿Quién te dijo que no bebiéramos nada, ni fumáramos nada que nos ofrecieran? ¡Fue Valentine ¿no?! Algo me dice que ese tío sabe sobre esta sustancia...¡Deja de defenderle y limítate a ver las cosas tal y como se presentan!

La tensión volvió a nacer entre ambos, que se miraron duramente mientras Rhadamanthys se recostaba sobre su silla, apoyando ambas manos en el borde de la mesa con expresión desafiante y Kanon se mantenía firme en su posición, sin dejar de observarle con el ceño completamente fruncido.

\- Muy bien...limitémonos a ver las cosas como son...- Dijo Rhadamanthys recalcando las palabras con cinismo.

\- Éso es.

\- Pues pon a Shaka en la pizarra también. Quizás tampoco reluce tanto como tú crees.- Ordenó Rhadamanthys, sorprendiendo a Kanon y Marin por igual, ocasionando que ésta última apartara la mirada de la pantalla del portátil para observarle en silencio pero con la curiosidad despierta ante tal idea.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Rada?

\- Ah, claro...ahora eres tú el que no quiere verlo, ¿eh? Pero si es muy fácil, Kanon...- Continuó Rhadamanthys, siguiendo aún recostado sobre su silla, balanceándose únicamente sobre dos patas, con unos aires de altivez extraños en él.- Shaka redactó el informe...Shaka "se olvidó" de añadir un detalle importante...Shaka "ahora" se da cuenta y lo quiere arreglar...¡venga ya!. Ésto es muy confuso. Y te olvidas que cada noche el forense que redactó el informe del caso se acuesta con el fiscal al que te enfrentas, que no es otro que tu hermano. Comparten cama y otras cosas cada día...menos cuando lo hace contigo, claro...

\- ¡Rada!

La batalla que habían vuelto a iniciar los celos se estaba encendiendo peligrosamente entre los dos, haciendo que Marin no pudiera dejar de ser testigo de algo que le sorprendía enormemente, y que le hacía sentir incómoda y fuera de lugar.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Fue sólo una vez! ¡Y fue un jodido error!- Se enfurismó Kanon, olvidándose por completo de la apocada presencia de Marin al tiempo que su rabia le avalanzaba hacia Rhadamanthys, provocando que ambas manos cayeran sobre la mesa y que su mirada acuchillara la soberbia figura en la que se había convertido el Wyvern.

\- ¿Ahora fue un error? ¿Ya no lo consideras otro de tus triunfos?- La rabia que Kanon sentía ante el inesperado ataque que estaba recibiendo aceleraba su respiración peligrosamente, pero Rhadamanthys prosiguió con su particular ataque comandado por un infantil derroche de celos imposible de contener.- El chico es guapo, hay que reconocerlo...ese aspecto tan cándido...seguro que en la cama se transforma ¿no?...Es lo que pasa con las personas que lucen sus caritas de mosquita muerta ¿me equivoco?

\- ¡Cállate, Rada! ¡Cállate de una puta vez! - Exclamó Kanon, totalmente preso por la rabia, la misma que hizo que sus manos se cerraran entorno al cuello de la camiseta de Rhadamanthys, sujetándolo con aires amenazantes.- ¡Ésto está completamente fuera de lugar!

Marin no pudo más. Si no hacía algo, allí correría la sangre, y tragándose la vergüenza ajena que le originaba la situación rápidamente se alzó posando sus manos sobre los puños cerrados de Kanon, obligándole a aflojar el agarre al que tenían sometida la camiseta del Wyvern.

\- ¡Chicos, vale ya! ¡Parecéis dos chiquillos! - Rhadamanthys y Kanon seguían apuñalándose con las miradas, completamente ajenos a los esfuerzos que hacía Marin para separarles.- ¡Dáis vergüenza! ¡Mi hijo parece más maduro que vosotros!

Esta última afirmación fue la que robó la atención de los dos gallos en pelea, y lentamente los puños de Kanon empezaron a aflojar el amarre, soltándolo al fin de sopetón, no sin antes imprimir un desdeñoso empujón que casi echa al suelo al Wyvern, el cuál tuvo que sujetarse en el borde de la mesa para evitar que el balancín en el que se había convertido su silla perdiera la poca estabilidad que ostentaba.

\- ¡¿Pero que no os dáis cuenta?! ¡Estáis teniendo una conversación privada que a mí no me importa nada, y que nada tiene que ver con el caso que nos reúne! Os creía más maduros...de verdad...Debería daros vergüenza comportaros así...

Dicho ésto, y con los ánimos aparentemente más calmados, retrocedió un par de pasos y volvió a ocupar su puesto en la silla que se había visto obligada a abandonar si no quería descubrir más intimidades de las nunca imaginadas.

Kanon también amplió la distancia que volvía a separarle del Wyvern, y éste se acomodó su camiseta mientras se recolocaba sobre la silla que previamente el ímpetu de Kanon había avalanzado hacia atrás.

\- Tienes razón, Marin...Lo siento...- Dijo Kanon con el rostro gacho, ligeramente sonrojado.

\- Disculpa...yo...yo tampoco soy así normalmente...No sé qué me ha pasado.- Se justificó el Wyvern, también con el rostro cabizbajo y tomado por el rubor.

Marin les observaba a los dos con una mezcla de sorpresa y con la sensación de sentirse un poco hermana mayor frente a la irónica realidad de ser bastante más joven que esos dos hombres muy poco hechos a gestionar las emociones con madurez.

\- Sinceramente...creía que érais amigos...pero ya veo que aquí hay algo más...- Dijo Marin, disponiéndose a desempeñar el papel de "madre" al que ya estaba acostumbrada, pero ahora frente a dos chiquillos de muchísima más edad que el pequeño Regulus.

\- Y lo somos... Somos amigos, pero a veces las actitudes de Kanon me sobrepasan.- Volvió a justificarse el Wyvern, mirando de reojo a Kanon y descubriendo unos ojos abiertos como platos ante la estupidez que acababa de soltar.

\- ¡Anda que las tuyas!- Contraatacó Kanon, que se había cruzado de brazos en medio del salón, observando estupefacto a Rhadamanthys y las tonterías que salían por su boca.

\- ¿Qué actitudes, Rhadamanthys? ¿Que se lo haya pasado bien con otra persona en el pasado? Ahora no me digas que tú no lo has hecho nunca...- Inquirió Marin, mirando fijamente a Rhadamanthys primero y luego a Kanon, arrancándoles una expresión de todavía más perplejidad a ambos.- Que yo sepa, y según lo que os empeñáis en afirmar vosotros no hay una relación establecida más allá de ser amigos...¿no?- Ambos negaron con la cabeza, como si de dos niños regañados se tratara.- ¿Qué hay de malo en pasárselo bien cuando uno no tiene obligaciones morales?

\- ¡Hóstias, Marin! ¡Que Shaka es la pareja de su hermano!- Exclamó Rhadamanthys, empequeñeciéndose otra vez frente a los terribles celos que ahora emergían libres.

\- ¡Rada, déjalo ya!

\- Bueno, en este caso el problema mayor no es de Kanon, sino de Shaka, que es el que tiene "obligaciones morales".- Continuó Marin, volviendo a sorprender a los dos.- Además...sí, tienes razón...Shaka es guapo...Si yo no estuviera enamorada de mi marido también aprovecharía la ocasión si se me presentara...

\- ¡Marin!

No hizo falta decir nada más. Los ojos de Rhadamanthys y de Kanon no se podían agrandar más ante la inesperada revelación de Marin, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse profundamente después de haber pronunciado esas palabras sutilmente estudiadas y pensadas para rebajar la tensión del ambiente. Haciéndola desaparecer casi por completo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tan raro es decir ésto?- Se defendió Marin, tratando de superar la atribulación del momento que ella misma había propiciado.- Yo no sería capaz de engañar a Aioria, pero que ame profundamente a mi marido y que cuente los días que quedan para tenerle aquí no significa que no pueda apreciar la belleza de otros hombres...- Los dos colegas seguían observándola en estado de shock, descubriendo la verdadera persona oculta tras la cáscara del trabajo y de la condición de ser madre. Una mujer joven, terriblemente atractiva si se lo proponía, tal y como habían descubierto el fin de semana, vulnerable, entregada a sus obligaciones, fiel a sus sentimientos, pero humana...como todos. Y por qué no, divertida y deshinibida una vez la confianza nacía a su alrededor.- Y sinceramente, creo que vosotros dos deberías empezar a dejar de lado tantas tonterías y aprovechar el tiempo que tenéis en lo que de verdad importa.- Sentenció al fin, sintiéndose satisfecha de haber desempeñado el rol de femenina protectora y defensora de los sentimientos que a veces tanto cuestan de afrontar.

\- Pero Marin...- Intervino Kanon sin saber muy bien qué decir, sólo con la intención de acabar con una conversación que se había salido del camino hacía ya rato.

\- Ni Marin ni nada. La vida son dos días, y uno lo pasamos durmiendo. Me acabáis de dejar más que claro que saltan chispas entre vosotros, y muy antiguas por lo que puedo deducir...Y no se os ocurre otra cosa que desaprovechar este día de vida únicamente porqué los celos que sentís no os dejan avanzar.

\- ¡Yo no soy celoso!- Atacó Rhadamanthys de nuevo, traicionándose infaltimente a él mismo.

\- Noooo, no claro. Y Kanon tampoco lo es ¿verdad? Sois dos machos alfa que estáis por encima de estas estupideces de niñas...¿me equivoco?.- Ambos enmudecieron, y aplastados otra vez por una intensa vergüenza volvieron a bajar sus rostros, aunque sus miradas se deslizaban de la expresión satisfecha de Marin hasta cruzarse entre ellas intermitentemente.- Si al fin todos estamos hechos de lo mismo...- Continuó Marin.- De fibra sensible...y todos sufrimos de celos. Los celos pueden ser más peligrosos que nada en esta vida. Como dijo Iago a Othelo..." Oh, beware, my lord, of jealousy! It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock..."

Marin dio por zanjada su exposición, enorgullecida por haber conseguido captar la atención de sus colegas, de hacerlos reflexionar, y además de mostrarles que sus conocimientos eran mucho más amplios de lo que se dignaba a aparentar. Ante las útlimas palabras pronunciadas en inglés, Rhadamanthys esbozó una tímida sonrisa y con gestos mudos asintió, observando a Kanon completamente perdido ante unas palabras que suponía que podían ser importantes, pero que no había comprendido debido a la rápida pronunciación y su falta de atención.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo este tal Iago a Othelo...?- Preguntó finalmente, relajando la tensión de su cruce de brazos, pero sin desarmarla todavía.

\- Pues que se cuidara de los celos, que es el monstruo de ojos verdes que se burla de todos...- Aclaró Rhadamanthys, sonriendo a la vez que así demostraba la aceptación del ataque que él mismo había sufrido.

\- Quizás tienes razón, Marin...- Kanon sopesaba las últimas palabras en un nuevo y más relajado silencio, y de repente sus facciones volvieron a tensarse, frunciendo su ceño y focalizando la vista sobre las baldosas del suelo, como si de ellas emergieran nuevas ideas que les centraran de nuevo en el caso.- Claro...creo que ya lo tengo...- Dijo tanto para sí mismo como para su dos colegas, sacando el brazo derecho del cruce al que estaba sometido para llevarse inconscientemente la uña de su pulgar a los labios y mordisquearla mientras su mente seguía hilvanando.

\- ¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Rhadamanthys, proponiéndose olvidarse de la escena que tanta vergüenza al fin le había despertado.

\- El móvil...- La mirada de Kanon se alzó, y viajó con rapidez de Rhadamanthys a Marin y viceversa repetidas veces.- El móvil del asesino de Pandora, sea quién sea...- Ambos le miraron expectantes, y ante la falta de réplica Kanon prosiguió, abriéndose totalmente de brazos con gestos que no podían demostrar más la evidencia del momento.- ¡Los celos! ¡El móvil son los celos!- Rada, apunta en un papel, bien grande "Celos". Marin, Marin...¡Tú lo has descubierto! ¡Tú lo acabas de decir! Los celos pueden ser más peligrosos que nada en esta vida...¡pues ahí tenemos el motivo! ¡Pandora fue asesinada por celos!

Los tres se miraron con tácita aceptación de la conclusión de Kanon, que rebosaba de alegría por al fin haber dado con una explicación que pudiera justificar el asesinato, y rindiéndose a un inesperado ataque de cercanía y proximidad pura e infantil, se acercó a Marin, sorprendiéndola al momento de tomarla por las mejillas y besarla en una de ellas, arrancándole un intenso rubor imposible de camuflar.

\- ¡Gracias Marin! ¡Eres un genio!

\- De acuerdo, Kanon.- Replicó Marin rápidamente, tratando de conseguir que el sonrojo de sus mejillas desapareciera lo más rápido posible.- Aceptamos los celos como móvil del crimen, pero...¿de quién hacia quién?...Además...mientras los dos os estábais peleando, acabé de hacer un hallazgo que hay que tener en cuenta, y que nos lleva directamente a la noche del sábado...

Kanon se apresuró a sentarse en una silla que colocó del revés, sirviéndose del respaldo de la misma como apoyabrazos, los cuáles cruzó encima del mismo, quedando completamente sentado a horcajadas.

\- ¡Ilumínanos!

\- Hyppolitos...o "Hypnos"...tenías razón Kanon: tiene un hermano gemelo.

\- ¡¿En serio?!- Exclamó Rhadamanthys.- Joder Kanon, qué vista tienes a veces...

\- Ya te lo dije, sé reconocer a otro de mi calaña a la legua.- Recalcó Kanon con satisfacción.- Venga, cuenta, cuenta...

Kanon y Rhadamanthys fijaron sus miradas sobre Marin, que aprovechó esos momentos de atención para regocijarse secretamente en ellos antes de comenzar con la exposición de toda la información hallada a lo largo del día, culminando su búsqueda con un detalle que apareció justo en el momento que el Wyvern y Kanon casi se rompen la cara otra vez.

\- Pues remontándome a la información más pasada del artista Hyppolitos, descubrí que tenía un hermano gemelo llamado Thane. Ambos crecieron en una família muy acomodada e Hyppolitos empezó a despuntar como artista pintor ya en una edad muy temprana, formándose de más mayor para acabar de pulir un talento innato en él. Pues en las sombras estaba su hermano Thane, el cuál quiso seguir sus pasos, desarrollando una pintura mucho más oscura y espectral, siempre seducido por el mundo de la muerte y las almas. Hasta que acabó convirtiéndose...y ésto es lo más impactante, en un importante medium, que llegó a tener reconocimiento internacional hasta que fue acusado de fraude. Las personas que en su momento fueron víctimas de su supuesto fraude le llevaron a juicio, y allí su abogado alegó enajenación mental. Lo internaron unos años en un psiquiátrico hasta que un buen día escapó. Y ya no se supo más de él...

\- Hasta ahora.- Concluyó Kanon.

\- Hasta convertirse en Thanatos.- Secundó Rhadamanthys.

\- Hasta presentarse como el cabecilla de algo que sólo puedo definir como secta satánica.- Rubricó Marin.

Los tres se observaron en silencio durante un buen tiempo, y la uña del dedo pulgar de Kanon volvió a ser mordida mientras sus pies imprimían agitación a sus piernas apostadas a ambos lados de la silla.

\- Encaja, todo encaja...- La mirada de Kanon se había vuelto a perder en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que su ceño se arrugó y buscó con sus ojos a Marin.- ¿Y Pandora? ¿Como llega Pandora a Hyppolitos?

\- Aquí hallé una escueta información que dice que adpotó a una niña mostrando así un gran acto de amor y caridad, después de haberse incendiado la mansión donde vivía con su família y quedar huérfana. Supuestamente él pintaba por encargo de esta família, digamos que era su pintor privado, y las causas del incendio que dejaron a la niña sin família aún siguen siendo un misterio. Por ese entonces Thane ya estaba encerrado en el psiquiátrico.

\- Entonces podría ser que con el paso de los años, Thane se convirtiera en Thanatos, fuera en busca de su hermano, sedujera a la niña convertida en chica con la promesa de "conectarla" con su família fallecida...- Dijo Rhadamanthys.

\- Exacto.- Respaldó Kanon.- ¿Pero creéis que Thanatos quiso matarla? Yo sigo viendo muy raro el amor que Hypnos es incapaz de ocultar hacia la muchacha.

\- Bueno, Kanon...es posible que sintiera algo más allá que amor paternal...a fin de cuentas no compartían sangre.- Dijo Marin.- Y quizás le molestaba que Pandora se uniera a los secuaces de su reaparecido hermano, temiendo por su integridad mental...

\- O por su vida...- Amplió Kanon.- Todo ésto es cada vez más confuso...- Se quejó Kanon, desarmando su cruce de brazos para llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza y arrastrar con ellas todos los mechones que caían sobre su rostro.- Y por mucho que te pese, Rada, no podemos obviar que Valentine se codea con esta gente...

\- Creo que sería justo que si valoras a Valentine también lo hicieras con Shaka...

\- ¡Ya estamos otra vez!- Amenazó con enfadarse Kanon, dejando caer ambas manos sobre sus muslos en posición de jarra.

\- Escucha Kanon...- Se apresuró Rhadamanthys, con tono estudiadamente calmado.- Si miramos las cosas con frialdad, admito que Valentine puede que esté ocultando cosas. Pero si tenemos en cuenta su relación con los chalados, también debemos hacerlo con sus prácticas de forense, que desempeña junto a Shaka, que es la pareja del fiscal del caso, y que está haciendo cosas raras con los informes.

\- Rada...te voy a hablar claro. Entiendo tu razonamiento, y lo acepto. Pero yo también he visto raro lo que ha pasado con el informe, y se lo he dicho a Shaka ahora, cuando ha venido.

\- Sí, vale ¿y?

\- Creo que está encubriendo a Valentine en algo. No me ha querido decir el qué, sólo que le diera unos días y que luego volveríamos a hablar.

\- ¿Y te fías de él?

\- No tengo motivos para no hacerlo.

\- Podría ser una trampa para favorecer a Saga.

\- No lo creo, Wyvern...Démosle estos días que me ha pedido...

Rhadamanthys suspiró con resignación, y finalmente asintió.

\- De acuerdo...

\- Considerémosle de momento un aliado...un aliado neutral. ¿Qué te parece Marin?

\- Por mí bien, no hay problema. Y si quieres invitarle...hazlo. Así me distraigo mirándole a él, que a vosotros ya os tengo muy vistos.- Soltó Marin, sin reprimir unas sanas ganas de reír.

\- ¡¿Será posible?!- Exclamó Kanon, siguiéndole la corriente.- Con lo guapo que soy yo...¿no es cierto, Wyvern?

\- No sé...Saga también tiene su punto, más cuando lleva las gafas. ¿Quizás deberías ir al oculista y ponerte gafas tú también?- Replicó Rhadamanthys, uniéndose a la guasa.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Wyvern!

Al fin los tres se unieron en unas risas reparadoras, relajantes y recargantes de energía para afrontar el gran puzzle que iba creciendo en la pared.

Unas risas que les acercaban más. Y que poco a poco les convertían en una pequeña família.

Una familia de verdad.


	35. Pasiones ocultas

Ya hacía rato que la noche había caído y que Marin había emprendido el camino hacia su casa para pasar lo que restaba de atardecer con su retoño. La pizarra del apartamento de Kanon lucía mucho más repleta de información que apenas unas horas atrás, y finalmente el nombre de Shaka también había sido colgado en ella. Las razones era tan obvias o tan inconsistentes como las que habían propiciado la presencia de Valentine: rubio, relacionado inevitablemente con Saga y Valentine, autor del informe forense perteneciente al caso y con irregularidades en él...Quizás Shaka acabaría siendo una pieza importante del puzzle, pero algo le decía a Kanon que en él se ocultaba, más que un sospechoso, un inesperado aliado. Intuición que Kanon había decidido no compartir en exceso para no volver a sufrir las consecuencias de los ataques de celos que incomprensiblemente había sufrido Rhadamanthys.

Kanon había movido la silla, apostándola frente al despliegue de información, sentándose en ella a horcajadas mientras el respaldo seguía sirviendo de apoyo a sus brazos y éstos a su mentón.

\- Kanon...

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Déjalo ya...Ya has trabajado suficiente hoy. Al final te quedarás bizco si no dejas de mirar fijamente la pared.- Dijo Rhadamanthys, chaqueta en mano aún sin decidirse a cubrirse con ella.

\- ¿Dónde vas, Wyvern? - Inquirió Kanon sin dejar de observar la pared, sintiendo muy a su pesar como los ojos le empezaban a escocer de cansancio.

\- A casa. ¿Dónde voy a ir sino?

\- Creí que te quedarías a cenar.

\- No me lo has pedido...y reconozco que hoy no me he portado bien contigo para abusar de tu confianza...- Se excusó el Wyvern, el cuál seguía sin enfundarse la chaqueta, quedando estúpidamente palplantado a espaldas de Kanon, fingiendo mirar la pizarra, sin querer evidenciarse a él mismo que desde que se habían quedado a solas sólo podía observarle a él.

\- Tienes razón. Te has pasado tres pueblos. Si querías que tus sospechas fueran tenidas en cuenta me lo podrías haber dicho de muchas otras maneras.

\- Lo siento...de veras... Me he comportado como un imbécil.

-  _Nos hemos_  comportado como unos imbéciles. Los dos.- Finalmente Kanon se dignó a alzar su rostro y abandonar la contemplación de la pizarra para ladearlo hacia atrás y descubrir la hierática figura del Wyvern como una estatua tras de sí.- Por éso me debes unas disculpas más trabajadas si quieres que te perdone de verdad.- Añadió dibujando su irresistible sonrisa.- Y debes darme la oportunidad de disculparme a mí también...

La seductora media sonrisa persistía embelleciendo su rostro, sabiendo que con ella al frente la rendición de Rhadamanthys sería inmediata.

\- Entonces...¿qué propones?

La chaqueta que había estado esperando entre la mano del Wyvern para servir a su cometido había vuelto a caer sobre la silla, dejando así las manos en completa libertad para medio insertarse en los bolsillos de los ajustados jeans que siempre le vestían.

\- Que te quedes a cenar...

\- No tienes nada en la nevera que sea rescatable para una cena digna. Lo hemos utilizado todo este mediodía...- Puntualizó el Wyvern, fijándose en los pensados movimientos de Kanon para alzarse de la silla y dirigirse hacia él.- Quizás deberíamos llamar para que nos traigan unas pizzas...o comida china...¿qué prefieres? - Añadió esperando infantilmente la aproximación que Kanon ya no estaba dispuesto a evitar.

\- ¿Y si nos olvidamos de la cena?- La distancia ya se había extinguido entre los dos, y la mano de Kanon no dudó en alzarse para permitir tomar el rostro del Wyvern y volver a rozar la herida del labio con su pulgar.

\- Kanon...no sigas...por favor...- La mano de Rhadamanthys se había posado sobre la muñeca de Kanon, pero sus primeras intenciones de cortar el contacto rápidamente se transformaron en otra tímida carícia cargada de expectativas.

\- ¿Por qué? Quizás Marin tiene razón...nos deberíamos olvidar de todo, y vivir el día que tenemos como si fuera el último.- El pulgar de Kanon abandonó la carícia sobre los labios y viajó hacia la mejilla, deleitándose en la tenue rasposidad del incipiente y dorado vello que empezaba a asomar en ella.

Sus frentes casi se tocaban, y las miradas se estaban encendiendo sin salvación, clavándose con intensidad una dentro de la otra.

\- ¿Y si nos volvemos a equivocar?- La voz de Rhadamanthys estaba perdiendo toda su claridad, y la proximidad de los labios de Kanon no ayudaba precisamente a poder recuperarla.

\- ¿Más de lo que ya nos equivocamos antes de llegar hasta aquí? Lo dudo...- La zurda de Kanon se unió al placer de reconocer el rostro del Wyvern con su tacto, y una escapada por parte del inglés ya no era posible. Ni siquiera deseada.- Además...tú mismo lo dijiste...no todo lo que vivimos aquí fue malo ¿recuerdas?

\- No...no todo fue malo...- La mirada de Rhadamanthys se entrecerró con señales de incipiente deseo, y sus labios se partieron en anticipación a un beso cada vez más urgente.

\- Pues recordemos lo bueno...- El Wyvern ya no tuvo opción. La iniciativa de Kanon se la robó, extinguiendo completamente la distancia que aún separaba sus labios, uniéndose en un inicial e incómodo contacto debido al mal calculado ímpetu, hecho que propició la inesperada retirada de Rhadamanthys, acompañada de un quejido de dolor.- Lo siento...- Ronroneó Kanon, cediendo en el contacto pero manteniendo la cercanía de sus rostros.

\- No importa...Sigue...Lo resistiré.- La voz de Rhadamanthys se percibía ronca, y la orden que con la respiración ya acelerada ejecutó fue instantánemanente acatada.

Ya no fue solamente un nuevo y profundo beso el que les unió. Sus cuerpos empezaron a reclamar un contacto más intenso, como así lo delataba la aproximación que ambos buscaron, afianzando esta cercanía con unos abrazos nerviosos que no se decidían dónde estrecharse ni dónde explorar. El impulso de Kanon obligaba a Rhadamanthys a retroceder sin saber muy bien dónde pisaba, y sus labios apenas se separaban para darse el pequeño lujo de tomar aire y volver a la carga. Con imperiosa rapidez la camiseta de Rhadamanthys probó la recién estrenada limpieza del suelo. La de Kanon inmediatamente la acompañó y las piernas del Wyvern pronto toparon sin remedio contra el borde de la cama, no pudiendo hacer absolutamente nada para evitar su caída de espaldas sobre ella. El desenfrenado ataque al que se había entregado Kanon ya no tenía otra solución para extinguirse que presentarle batalla, pero Rhadamanthys estaba completamente reducido y a su merced. Lo único que podía hacer era retorcerse de gozo bajo la influencia de unos labios y unos dientes que le exploraban con una dedicación que no habían conocido en sus encuentros más recientes.

\- Kanon...- La voz del Wyvern quedaba atorada en su garganta, y Kanon llevó su mano hacia sus labios para acallarle, sin el éxito deseado. - Kanon...ésto...ésto...

\- Cállate Rada...- Balbuceó mientras su experta boca seguía saboreando cada recodo de un pecho más que conocido.

\- Contigo nunca fue sólo sexo...

\- Lo sé...y ahora...cállate...

La traviesa boca de Kanon seguía reconociendo la piel que cubría una musculatura firme, y los labios de Wyvern fueron mordidos por sus propios dientes saboreando la antesala del placer cuando el sonido del tortuoso descenso de la cremallera de sus vaqueros le dejó totalmente preso de la desbordante pasión que Kanon no demoró en atender. Una de las manos de Rhadamanthys se apresuró a viajar hacia la cabeza de Kanon, regalándose el gusto de enredarse entre sus largas hebras azules al tiempo que con la otra se agarraba con fuerza y por encima de su cabeza al otro extremo de la cama, rodando su tomada mirada desde los excitantes vaivenes de la mata de cabello salvaje que se movía bajo su vientre hacia el infinito blanco de un techo que tantos años le había velado no sólo su sueño, sino innumerables momentos quizás tan electrizantes como ése. Ya no había palabras, sólo sus atolondradas respiraciones llenaban la habitación, y los gemidos que Rhadamanthys reprimía en su garganta cada vez que una traviesa e intermitente succión de los labios de Kanon sobre su tensa excitación le asaltaba con devota dedicación.

Ya no había resistencia posible. La única opción era claudicar. Y su comprometida posición dejaba claro sólo un pequeño detalle: la verdadera claudicación hacía ya días que había tenido lugar.

...

_En otro lugar de la gran Atenas..._

En las afueras de la ciudad, un húmedo y sombrío sótano albergaba la llegada de una imponente figura masculina vestida con ropas casuales, olvidando las extravagantes vestimentas que utilizaba en las reuniones del grupo cada vez más numeroso de todos aquellos seducidos por los misterios de la oscuridad, y seducidos por su innata capacidad de conectar con el  _más allá_.

Esa noche Thanatos no era Thanatos. Sólo en la intimidad de su grupo de "espectros" se hacía llamar así. Pero tampoco era Thane. Hacía años que su nombre real había pasado a engrosar el saco de los nombres que caen en el olvido. Hacía los mismos años que su nombre "real" era Tanner. No le había costado mucho dar con bandas de expertos falsificadores para crearse una identidad que le permitiera desaparecer del mapa de la búsqueda policial que había originado su fuga del psiquiátrico dónde había ingresado por "enajenación mental".

Nunca había sido comprendido. Ya desde una muy temprana edad fue consciente que una sensibilidad desconocida y especial le acercaba a un mundo vetado para la mayoría de los mortales. Intuía cosas...leía entre las sombras...se unía a ellas...las escuchaba...Y las voces de las sombras le hablaban desde otros mundos no tan lejanos como se acostumbra a suponer. Los mundos de los espíritus siempre fueron sus mundos más reales, pero el miedo que sus palabras despertaron en su família hizo que todos sus intentos de hacerse comprender fueran perdiendo fuerza.

Más frente a las capacidades naturales e innatas de su hermano gemelo Hyppolitos. Hyppolitos era el "bueno" de los dos. Siempre lo fue, y su talento para la pintura era algo simplemente deslumbrante, incluso antes que sus padres decidieran derrochar todos sus esfuerzos en administrarles una adecuada formación para poder catapultar ese talento hasta las más altas esferas del arte. Hyppolitos sacó provecho de dicha formación de manera excepcional. Él la recibió sin pedirla, y su rebeldía ante tal decisión se materializaba en las pinturas que fluían a través de la empuñadura de un pincel que no deseaba. Su arte era oscuro, rocambolesco, macabro...siniestro.

Duros fueron los años antes que tuvo edad suficiente para largarse de la casa familiar y emprender al fin la vida por la que había estado llamado. Conectaba con las almas, hablaba con ellas, las ayudaba a hallar el camino para alcanzar los definitivos mundos dónde descansar en paz. Y empezó a ayudar, en círculos íntimos, a todos aquellos que necesitaban una última conexión o despedida con aquellos que habían abandonado el mundo material sin hacerlo en completa paz y armonía.

Sus habilidades eran deslumbrantes, y poco a poco su nombre se fue conociendo. Una recomendación, una sesión...y la posterior necesidad de repetir, o de recomendar sus dones a demás personas necesitadas de comprensión espiritual fue más que suficiente para poner su nombre en lo más alto de los médiums conocidos a nivel mundial.

Su reputación fue labrada con esfuerzo, talento y sinceridad. Nunca más tuvo la necesidad de volver a su família. Olvidarse de su hermano gemelo no fue un problema, ya que nunca habían compartido nada más allá que odiosas comparaciones y distintas vejaciones por la gran bifurcación que marcaban sus caminos desde poco después de nacer. Hyppolitos era el genio de la luz...el pobre Thane era el loco de las tinieblas...

Su separación no dolía. Vivía sus naturales capacidades con honor, y ayudaba desinteresadamente a todo aquél que no hacía de sus dones un escarnio de desprecio. Pero un día fatal pasó lo temido, pero nunca aceptado de verdad. Una denuncia llegó, alegando que se servía de la necesidad de las personas con traumáticas pérdidas a su alrededor para lucrarse con el dolor de sus desgracias. Aparecieron unas familias que no había visto en su vida y le acusaron de fraude. De engañarles. De hacerse con todo su dinero a costa de ofrecerles perversas mentiras y falsas esperanzas de conectar con un mundo mayor.

Su defensa carecía de argumentos sólidos ante una acusación magistralmente armada por la Fiscalía de entonces, la cuál había recibido una denuncia anónima para hundirle. La única solución, alegar enajenación mental, conseguir su internamiento en un psiquiátrico y con suerte salir unos años después de haber sido oficialmente "sanado".

Thane no lo soportó muchos años. La lucidez mental que vivía cuando fue encarcelado en esa casa de dementes amenazaba con desaparecer si no desaparecía antes él de entre esas enfermas paredes. Aguardó...durante años aguardó la ocasión. Simplemente cuando llegó, no rechazó su mano, y agarrándose con fuerzas a la esperanza de no haber sucumbido aún a la locura que ese lugar inducía a cualquier mente, escapó.

Con el tiempo se convirtió en Tanner. Regresó a la ciudad que le vio nacer y se urdió una nueva vida. De día, trabajador raso de un gran almacén de bricolage. De noche, se convertiría en Thanatos y desarrollaría sus artes oscuras junto con todos aquellos incomprendidos que compartieran la misma amplia visión que él mismo tenía de otros mundos que no encajan en la deficinión de "real" o "material".

Elegir el nombre de Thanatos no fue una casualidad. Hacía tiempo que sabía que el talento pictórico de su hermano le había llevado a ser reconocido como Hypnos..."el pintor capaz de hipnotizar con la belleza de sus obras"...Thane no necesitó más. Thanatos fue su rápida elección.

Esa noche, Thane...o Tanner...necesitaba hacer uso de sus dones. Una adepta a su grupo había sido asesinada. Pandora...la bella Pandora...la niña que pasó a ser criada por Hypnos...la niña que perdió a su família en unas circumstancias tan extrañas como las mismas que le arrebataron a él su noble reputación. No fue difícil dar con ella, seducirla con la sincera promesa de ayudarla a recuperar una comunicación con sus padres fallecidos en circumstancias incomprensibles.

Atraerla a su lado fue lo más natural y simple del mundo. Pero ahora alguien se la había arrebatado...

Esa noche, Thane necesitaba hablar con ella. Necesitaba intentar hallar alguna pista que le indicara quién había osado cometer semejante atrocidad. Y sólo Pandora se la podía dar.

El sótano de su vivienda se presentaba iluminado por escasas velas, y Thane se dirigió con pasos cansados hacia un viejo diván que custodiaba sus viajes al más allá. La manga de la camisa fue arremangada hacia la mitad de su brazo izquierdo y una goma fuertemente ceñida en él ayudó a realzar la posición de la vena que recibiría una medida dosis de Fenciclidina. Necesitaba hacer una conexión rápida, y sólo éso le ayudaba a alcanzar el nivel de vacío mental que necesitaba para llevarla a cabo. Pandora le estaba esperando, y él no quería demorar más. La aguja pinchó la vena, y el líquido entró, proporcionándole un inminente trance que velozmente le trajo las bellas facciones de Pandora a su mente.

\- Pandora...mi pequeña...¿quién te quitó la vida?...

La imagen que Thane percibía de la muchacha se presentaba confusa, triste, apagada...y temblorosa. Incluso a veces le parecía ver que sentidas lágrimas surcaban su dulce rostro...

\- Pandora...mi Pandora...quiero ayudarte...pero necesito saber quién te hizo éso...sólo si me lo dices podrás irte en paz...

"Un hombre..."

La voz que percibía Thane era clara, pero siempre dudosa...temerosa...

\- ¿Qué hombre...mi pequeña? ¿Mayor? ¿Joven?

Los sollozos de Pandora siempre llegaban pronto, y siempre precedían la misma respuesta. Y la inevitable desaparición después de proferirla.

\- No llores mi niña...¿Cómo es? ¿Alto...? ¿Bajo...? ¿Joven...?

"Rubio..."

\- Rubio...

La imagen y la voz de Pandora desaparecieron. Y a Thane sólo le quedó la misma impotencia de siempre. La impotencia que también llenaba sus oscuros ojos de lágrimas. La impotencia de la que sólo era testigo su fiel servidor, y quién siempre velaba por él en las sombras.

Kagaho no pudo evitar entristecerse otra vez después de ser testigo del enésimo intento de Thane de esclarecer lo que hacía semanas que le turbaba el corazón. Y secretamente maldijo su insana obsesión de hablar con Pandora.

La insana obsesión que a Bennu le alejaba un día más de su turno de poder hablar con aquellos pequeños que hacía diez años habían abandonado su hogar para ir al colegio, siendo sus vidas arrebatadas por el descontrol de un coche comandado por manos torpes y mente ebria de desenfreno y alcohol.


	36. Limando asperezas

El silencio y la tranquilidad reinaban en el oscuro apartamento de Kanon. El sol aún tardaría un poco en asomar, y en la habitación Rhadamanthys dormía plácidamente. El detalle más extraño e inusual era que Kanon también. Todavía no eran ni las 7:30 de la mañana cuando el móvil de Kanon empezó a vibrar sobre la mesita de luz, acompañando su paulatino desplazamiento por la superfície una estruendosa música heavy metal, que arrancó a Rhadamanthys de su sueño de sopetón.

\- ¡Por dios! ¡Kanon, para éso!

El susto que propició la inesperada aparición de la música había sentado al Wyvern en la cama, pero Kanon no parecía muy dispuesto a normalizar el perdido silencio, y permanecía tumbado boca abajo sin hacer caso alguno de lo que Rhadamanthys creía que era el despertador. Sencillamente se reacomodó aún más.

\- ¡¿Pero quieres pararlo?! - Exclamó dándose cuenta que Kanon no pensaba mover un músculo para acabar con ese infierno mañanero.- Genial...ya lo hago yo...

Rhadamanthys se abalanzó sobre Kanon y alargó el brazo para alcanzar el móvil, que no había ido a parar al suelo sólo porqué el paquete de tabaco olvidado en la mesita lo impidió. Justo en el momento de ir a detener la supuesta alarma las facciones de Rhadamanthys se ensombrecieron, y empujando a Kanon con la misma mano que sostenía el dispositivo no pudo ocultar la contrariedad que tomó su voz.

\- Atiende Kanon. Es Shaka.

Con gestos tremendamente perezosos Kanon abrió un ojo y tomó el móvil, sin cambiar aún su posición, y después de comprobar el nombre contestó.

\- ¿Saga te ha echado de casa, Shaka? - La voz de Kanon sonaba ronca todavía por el sueño, y tuvo que esclarecérsela una vez pronunciado su  _amable_  saludo.

_"Hola Kanon...perdona que te llame a estas horas...pero necesito hablar contigo."_

Kanon se frotó lo ojos con gestos torpes e infantiles, y finalmente decidió tumbarse boca arriba, arrastrando con su movimiento todas las sábanas y dejando a Rhadamanthys completamente desprovisto de abrigo, mostrándose tal y como vino al mundo. Un rápido movimiento por parte del inglés recuperó parte de las sábanas y se volvió a cubrir hasta la cintura, buscando apoyar su desnuda espalda contra la cabecera de la cama mientras no dejaba de mirar a Kanon fijamente y agudizaba los oídos para captar toda la conversación.

\- Vale...

_"Estoy en la cafetería que hay bajo tu casa."_

\- ¡No me jodas Shaka! ¡¿Tiene que ser ahora?! - El sueño de Kanon se fue de repente y la mirada que le dedicaba Rhadamanthys se agudizó aún más.

"Sí...antes de ir al trabajo...pero no te preocupes...te espero."

\- Dame unos minutos...el tiempo de tomar una ducha y bajo.

_"De acuerdo."_

Kanon colgó y con cierta pereza aún gobernando sus movimientos se alzó de la cama y fue en busca de dos pares de toallas. No hizo ningun esfuerzo para ocultar su completa desnudez y antes de internarse en el baño se volvió hacia Rhadamanthys, lanzándole un par de ellas a la cara sin mucha delicadeza, intuyendo que al Wyvern empezar el día de esa manera no le había gustado mucho.

\- ¿Me acompañas?

\- ¿Dónde? ¿A la ducha? - Preguntó Rhadamanthys, haciendo descomunales esfuerzos para mantener los tediosos celos controlados.

\- Y a ver a Shaka.

\- Creo que deberías ir solo...- Respondió ante la inesperada proposición de Kanon.

\- Quiero que vengas.

Dicho ésto Kanon se internó en el baño y el agua inmediatamente empezó a correr. No esperó la llegada del Wyvern, pero sabía que no rechazaría algo que tantas veces también habían compartido en el pasado, y que no tenía porqué acabar enzarzándoles en otra batalla de sexo. Al menos no siempre.

\- No pinto nada yo allí...- Dijo Rhadamanthys uniéndose a Kanon bajo el agua al tiempo que corría la mampara para evitar un desastre fluvial.

\- Me estás ayudando en el caso ¿no? - Rhadamanthys asintió mientras dejaba que su rostro probara la cálida agua antes de agacharlo y dejar que sus revueltos cabellos rubios se empaparan por completo.- Pues ya está, te vienes, desayunamos, escuchamos lo que tenga que decir y te olvidas de él y de lo que pasó con él de una puta vez ¿entendido?

\- Entendido...

Kanon sonrió con satisfacción, y rápidamente le empujó para hacerse con su turno de empaparse los largos cabellos y tomar el bote de champú, que seguidamente pasó a Rhadamanthys.

Cuando accedieron a la cafetería, Shaka les estaba esperando tomándose un café y leyendo sin mucho interés las notícias del día en uno de los periódicos que había a disposición de los clientes.

Antes de unirse a él Kanon ordenó otro par de cafés y dos pastas de chocolate en la misma barra, y acto seguido ambos se acercaron al rubio forense, que ya había notado su presencia, extrañándose que Kanon no bajara solo, y recordando vagamente que su acompañante no le era desconocido, pero sin conseguir recordar dónde le había visto.

\- Hola Shaka...- Kanon se había propuesto ser educado y dejar su socarronería atrás, y antes de tomar asiento introdujo a Rhadamanthys en la futura conversación. - Él es Rhadamanthys...mi amigo y dueño del pub donde nos vimos el viernes...

Dicho ésto la mente de Shaka hizo una rápida búsqueda y efectivamente dio con él en su memoria, relacionándole con mucha más información de la que hubiera imaginado. Ambos se estrecharon la mano cordialmente, y fue Shaka el que no pudo evitar corroborar los datos que titilaban en su mente con señales de máxima alerta.

\- Así que tú eres el jefe de Valentine...- Dijo con ansias de confirmar sus curiosas sospechas, sin siquiera imaginarse los esfuerzos que debía hacer Rhadamanthys para lucir amable y no dejarse derrotar otra vez por sus insanos ataques de celosía.

\- Así es...y por lo que sé, Valentine está de prácticas forenses bajo tu supervisión...

\- Exacto...

Sus miradas se sostuvieron un instante, roto gracias a la llegada de los cafés y del desayuno que Kanon empezó a devorar con ansias. Shaka miró con toda la sutileza de la que fue capaz a Kanon, alertándole en silencio que lo que tenía que contarle quizás era un poco comprometido y no muy adecuado hacerlo frente a quién daba trabajo al núcleo de atención que les había reunido allí. Kanon se dio cuenta al instante, y hablando con la boca medio llena le instó a empezar.

\- Puedes hablar libremente, Shaka. Rada me está ayudando en el caso.

Un sorbo de café fue imprescindible para hacer bajar el primer bocado, pero el amargor que sintió le recordó que no le había vertido el sobre de azúcar.

\- Pero...

\- Shaka, no pasa nada. De todas maneras se lo contaré yo luego, así que dispara.

El sobre de azúcar fue vertido y apenas removido, todo bajo el estudio que le proferían tanto Shaka como Rhadamanthys, que también intercambiaban ciertas miradas, cada una de ellas recelosa de un detalle distinto.

\- Está bien...es sobre el cambio en el informe que te entregué ayer.- Kanon pegó otro bocado y Rhadamanthys también se decidió a probar lo suyo, pero con más calma, sin dejar de observar a Shaka e incomodándole visiblemente.- La Fenciclidina que hallamos en el cuerpo de la chica, estoy casi seguro que proviene del Instituto de Medicina Forense. Mu, mi compañero, hizo el inventario el otro día y faltaban bastantes frascos.

Kanon casi se atragantó al escuchar dicha revelación, y Rhadamanthys no pudo evitar clavar su mirada vestida con hiriente frialdad hacia Shaka.

\- ¡No me jodas, Shaka! - Exclamó Kanon.- ¿Y ésto ayer ya lo sabías? - Shaka asintió tímidamente, evitando a toda costa la mirada que Rhadamanthys no dejaba de clavar sobre él.- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste entonces?

\- Pues porqué quería comprobar otras cosas, pero realmente no hace falta...Valentine confesó que fue el quién los sustrajo del laboratorio.

Kanon abrió los ojos como platos y rápidamente miró a Rhadamanthys, transmitiéndole con su expresión un claro "te lo avisé".

\- ¿Pero estás seguro de ésto que dices? - Se apresuró a intervenir el Wyvern, luciendo su seriedad más fría e inherente en él.

\- Él mismo lo confesó.- Repitió Shaka, encogiéndose de hombros inconscientemente.

\- ¿Y por qué querría hacer ésto Valen? - Insistió Rhadamanthys, que se negaba a aceptar que su antiguo amante y actual camarero hubiera cometido un delito de ese calibre.

\- No te ofendas...no es mi intención...- Se preparó Shaka usando el tono de voz más amable del que disponía mientras luchaba para resistir la dura mirada del Wyvern.- Pero se justificó diciendo que su sueldo no le da para pagar todas sus cosas y que necesitaba un ingreso extra. Y no se le ocurrió nada más que robar esos frascos y venderlos...

\- ¿Y el cambio en tu informe? - Dijo Kanon, el cerebro del cuál iba despertándose poco a poco.- ¿A qué viene?

\- Todo empezó cuando Mu me dijo que faltaban estos frascos. El nombre de la sustancia, la Fenci_

\- Sí, ya, sé...éso con nombre raro.

\- Pues yo recordaba haberlo reflejado en el informe que entregué al juez y que luego pasó a manos tuyas y de Saga. Entonces no pude evitar empezar a relacionar información, y se me dio por repasar el informe y corroborar que lo había reflejado tal y como recordaba...

Shaka se detuvo y Kanon le instó a seguir impaciente.

\- ¿Y?

\- Lo encontré modificado. El nombre de la sustancia fue borrado y algunas partes estaban redactadas más toscamente de lo que haría yo. Así que deduje rápidamente que alguien lo había manipulado sin mi consentimiento ni conocimiento antes de entregarlo al juez. Y allí sólo entramos tres personas: Mu, Valentine y yo.

\- ¡Joder Shaka! ¿Sabes qué significa todo ésto? - Exclamó Kanon, que veía como su hipótesis cada vez cobraba más fuerza.- ¡El estúpido ése puede haber sido el asesino!

\- ¡Vale ya Kanon! ¡¿Y la presunción de inocencia dónde está?! ¡No está claro que fuera él!- Se enfadó Rhadamanthys, que rápidamente buscó la mirada de Shaka para hallar algún tipo de apoyo en la difícil defensa de su camarero.- No está claro del todo...¿verdad?

\- Yo sólo sé, según lo que dice, que lo vendió. ¿A quién? Éso lo ignoro, pero borró la presencia del nombre en el informe porqué algo le decía que si se investigaba se podría llegar hasta allí.

\- ¿Por qué dices ésto, Shaka? ¿No se consigue fácilmente esta sustancia?

\- No. Aquí está otro problema. Antes se usaba como anestésico veterinario. En mi centro de trabajo anteriormente había una sección de investigación clínica con animales, pero cuando Sanidad la fue sacando de circulación se apartaron los frascos sobrantes, pero no se destruyeron. No es de curso legal, así que no es fácil conseguirla como sí lo son otras drogas.- Tanto Rhadamanthys como Kanon le observaban con atención, y con diversos tipos y grados de emociones circulando por su interior.- Pero esta sustancia puede ser muy potente, incluso mortal...Es altamente alucinógena, y se puede adminsitrar líquida o en polvo. Por ejemplo, si se rocía sobre hojas de marihuana o de otro tipo y luego se fuman dichas hierbas, los efectos alucinógenos pueden ser considerables. Ya no digo nada si se inyecta o se ingiere...Los efectos más suaves son sensación de separación de la consciencia respecto el cuerpo, distanciamiento, extrañamiento del entorno...y también puede dotar al cuerpo de sensación de invulnerabilidad, llegando a inducir alucinaciones extremas muy vívidas de cosas que están fuera de lo normal o muy extrañas...En altas dosis puede causar convulsiones, coma y muerte inducida por uno mismo durante la intoxicación, digamos llanamente suicidio.- Tanto Kanon como Rhadamanthys se quedaron sin habla ante la explicación de Shaka, que viendo su silencio, continuó con su conclusión.- Yo no afirmo en absoluto que Valentine haya cometido el crimen, pero a quién sea que haya vendido los frascos le ha dado una bomba potentísima. Ahora, si tu cliente se lo compró y lo usó con la chica...éso ya no lo sé. Sólo sé que si le denuncio se podría enfrentar a años de cárcel por atentado contra la salud pública como mínimo, añadiendo cargos por robo de sustancias altamente tóxicas y demás...

\- Vale, vale, Shaka, que estás hablando como lo haría Saga...- Le cortó Kanon, viendo que parecía que Shaka dominaba el tema de leyes, penas y cargos imputables mejor que él.- A todo ésto...¿Saga lo sabe?

\- Claro...tiene la misma información que tú...menos todo lo referente a mis sospechas y los sucesos ocurridos en mi trabajo...

\- ¿Por qué no se lo has contado?

\- Porqué él ya tiene al culpable.- Respondió con una mirada que a Kanon le aclaró todo en silencio.- Está convencido que demostrará la culpabilidad de tu cliente...y está muy relajado, Kanon. No sé qué hará...ni qué tiene en mente, ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de trabajo con él, pero no veo que dedique noche y día al caso, como le he visto hacer en otras ocasiones...

Shaka calló y bajó su mirada huyendo de la inspección que provenía de los dos hombres sentados frente a él. Con gestos incómodos apuró lo que quedaba de su café y agarró su chaqueta con la clara intención de abandonar el lugar.

\- Me voy...ya te he dicho todo lo que creía que debías saber.

Con gestos decididos se alzó y la mano fue a parar en los bosillos de sus jeans para hacerse con unas monedas con las que pagar su consumición, y al dejarlas en el plato de su café su muñeca fue firmemente agarrada por Kanon, gesto el cuál esculpió una furiosa mirada en el rostro de Rhadamanthys. Shaka congeló sus movimientos, y sus azules ojos se encontraron con la incomprensión que gobernaba a Kanon en ese momento.

\- Espera Shaka...- El agarre aflojó, y Shaka retiró su mano, que se dedicó a buscar la bandolera que siempre le acompañaba para colgársela del hombro con aire distraído.- Sigo sin comprender por qué me ayudas...y por qué no se lo dices a Saga...

Shaka suspiró desviando su mirada otra vez, buscando las razones que pudieran satisfacer las dudas de Kanon. Si es que realmente había razones válidas con las que poder lograrlo.

\- Han jugado con mi trabajo, y no me gusta. Hay demasiados detalles que quiera o no orbitan a mi alrededor y que de alguna manera me relacionan con el caso que os enfrenta a Saga y a ti.- Expuso con calma y tranquilidad.- Ignoro si tu cliente es culpable o no, pero sé que Saga hará todo lo posible para ganar...siempre lo hace...y siempre lo consigue.

Kanon tomó su turno de bajar la mirada por un instante, reconociendo que Shaka tenía toda la razón del mundo. Saga siempre ganaba. Con razón o sin ella. Rhadamanthys no pudo evitar mirar a Kanon con tristeza ante el efecto que le habían producido las palabras de Shaka, y dejó que su mano viajara hacia su muslo y le regalara un ligero y reconfortante apretujón que transmitía apoyo, todo custodiado por la privacidad de la mesa que ocultaba sus movimientos.

\- Sé que Saga es impecable...- Dijo Kanon.- Pero parece que no quieras que me gane en el juicio...

\- No es que no quiera que  _te_  gane, Kanon...no se trata de éso...el juicio no debería ser un duelo entre vosotros dos. La vida de otras personas está en juego, y me gusta que las cosas se hagan de manera justa y clara. Si tu cliente es culpable, que lo sea...pero si hay irregularidades o cosas extrañas que me rodean y pueden ser determinantes para decidir la futura vida de alguien, para hacer de su futuro algo consecuente con sus acciones y con su verdad, debo compartirlo con quién pueda sacarle el uso adecuado.- Kanon seguía sin comprender los motivos que habían llevado a Shaka a actuar así, más aún después de lo que sucedió entre los dos y de la manera en que él le trató sin motivo alguno.- Kanon, por favor...te pido discreción. Si Saga sabe que te he dado esta información entrará en cólera.

\- Pero tú mismo has dicho que Saga está relajado con el caso.

\- Cierto. Pero también es extremadamente competitivo. Saga te adora...pero en este caso dejas de ser su hermano y te conviertes en su rival a batir. A cualquier precio...y es ésto lo que me da miedo de Saga...

Hacía unos minutos que Rhadamanthys había quedado completamente relegado en un segundo plano, tiempo durante el cuál no cesó de estudiar cada gesto, palabra y expresión de Shaka, y muy a su pesar tuvo que reconocer la completa falta de señales que le indicaran que Shaka buscara algo más que simplemente hacer las cosas según la justa medida de la verdad. No hubo ningún tipo de mirada lujuriosa que le alertara del peligro de tener que luchar por Kanon...solamente sospechas que apuntaban irremediablemente hacia Valentine, por mucho que le doliera reconocerlo. Aunque tampoco había nada que excluyera completamente la sospecha del mismo Shaka...pero debía confiar en Kanon. En Kanon y en el talento que sabía que dormía bajo su piel y que poco a poco estaba dejándose ver.

Shaka miró su reloj, y ya estaba llegando tarde.- Bueno...debo irme. Espero que tengáis un buen día...y espero regresar pronto por tu pub.- Añadió mirando a Rhadamanthys con expresión amable y sincera.- Me gustó mucho...lo tienes muy bien conseguido.

\- Gracias...- Respondió Rhadamanthys, forzándose a sonreír. Viendo que la sonrisa que le ofrecía Shaka era llana y sincera...totalmente vacante de malícia ni segundas intenciones.

Shaka se fue, y Kanon no pudo reprimir el impulso que le obligó a seguirle fuera de la cafetería y detenerle.

\- Shaka...Shaka, espera...- Dijo agarrándole del brazo para impedir su marcha.

\- Debo irme, Kanon...

\- Has dicho que Saga piensa batirme a  _cualquier precio_...- Recalcó Kanon, soltando su agarre y buscando el primer cigarrillo del día.

\- Así es...

\- ¿Por qué dices ésto? ¿Qué más sabes para afirmar estas palabras?- Insistió Kanon, sospechando que Shaka también era conocedor del hecho que le llevó a salir impune de su crimen pasado.

\- Mira Kanon...nunca lo hemos hablado claro con Saga, pero como te he dicho, él te adora. Y sé que en el pasado un desgraciado acontecimiento le llevó a defenderte. Y sé que hubiera hecho lo que fuera para ayudarte...

Kanon bajó la mirada y con tristeza asintió.

\- Y lo hizo...aunque ahora soy consciente que no fue una buena elección...

\- El pasado pasado está, Kanon. Pero hay algo que me hace sospechar que es posible que Saga use métodos  _muy propios_  para vencer...El inspector DeathMask llevó la investigación del crimen de la muchacha...

\- Lo sé, Shaka...por suerte o por desgracia, lo sé.

\- DeathMask nunca ha sido un hombre claro. No me ha gustado jamás tener que tratar con él.

\- Es, digamos, un poco confuso y corruptible. Lo puedo afirmar.- Añadió Kanon, mirando a Shaka con atención, revelando en su mirada más afirmaciones de las prudentes.

\- Supongo que sabes que él y tu hermano siempre han seguido en contacto...

\- Sí...

\- Pues no hay nada más que añadir.- Kanon suspiró con resignación, desviando su mirada mientras propinaba una larga calada a su primer cigarrillo.- Suerte que ahora lo han alejado del departamento de Científica y que han puesto a su lugar a Camus, un inspector mucho más frío, legal y eficaz.- Kanon se sorprendió ante tal revelación, y su mirada de sorpresa y desconocimiento también descolocó a Shaka.- ¿No lo sabías?

\- No, sinceramente, no...

\- Sí. Se ve que le han apartado durante un tiempo, aunque el caso de la muchacha sigue siendo suyo.

\- Pero la investigación policial ya está cerrada.

\- ¿Y quién te asegura que no se pueda reabrir? Aún no tenéis arma del crimen...- Añadió Shaka, tragándose el impulso de revelarle que también les faltaba un bisturí, ya que ése era otro tema a parte y aún por esclarecer.

Kanon volvió a aspirar su cigarrillo y un encogimiento de hombros acompañó su respuesta.- Nadie...nadie asegura que al fnal no aparezca el arma ni nada por el estilo..¿pero cómo has sabido ésto? ¿Que DM está apartado?

\- Ayer coincidí con Camus en una nueva investigación. Me sorprendí al no ver a DeathMask allí, pero lo agradecí enormemente.

\- ¿Una nueva investigación?

\- Sí, se halló un cadáver a las afueras de la ciudad.

\- ¿No estará relacionado con mi caso?

\- No...la vícitma era un drogaadicto que murió por sobredosis de heroína. Nada que ver con vuestro asunto. Pero es un alivio saber que a partir de ahora coordinaremos trabajo con Camus en vez de con DM. Y ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme.

La intención de marchar volvió a aparecer, y el posterior impedimento de Kanon también.

\- Shaka, otra cosa...

\- Kanon...ya hace media hora que llego tarde. Y detesto llegar tarde...

\- Perdóname, Shaka.- El joven forense le miró sorprendido, sintiendo cómo su corazón se desbocaba ante unas palabras que nunca hubiera imaginado escuchar.- Perdóname todos mis comportamientos contigo...nunca te he tratado bien, y pese a todo, ahora me ayudas.

\- Como te dije sólo hago lo que creo que_

\- No me porté bien contigo y lo sabes. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es disculparme...al fin y al cabo, somos familia ¿no?

Shaka tímidamente asintió, dando por hecho que aceptaba sus disculpas.

\- De acuerdo. Las acepto.- Dijo sonriendo levemente.

\- Y referente a lo que pasó entre nosotros...

\- Kanon, déjalo, por favor. No hurguemos más en éso...- La petición de Shaka quiso sonar fría, pero tras su pretendida sobriedad se escondía una latente súplica para hacer de su encuentro un momento de olvido.

\- Sólo dos cosas...- Shaka suspiró con visible nerviosismo e incomodidad, pero su silencio permitió a Kanon continuar.- Ni fue un momento tan olvidable como pretendí hacerte creer...ni nunca se lo voy a decir a Saga. No voy a hacerte esta putada. Pasó y pasó, punto. Lo disfrutamos y ya está. No hay más...Por mi parte Saga no lo va a saber.

Shaka no pudo reprimir el pequeño impulso de bajar su mirada cargada de vergüenza mientras se tomaba el tiempo necesario para hacerse pasar el rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas. Cuando finalmente se halló con fuerzas volvió a encarar a Kanon, y sonriendo con algo más de tranquilidad invadiendo su alma, contestó.

\- Gracias.

\- Buenos días, Kanon.- Una voz femenina interrumpió el necesario momento de confesiones entre Shaka y Kanon.- Hola.- Dijo la voz de nuevo dirigiéndose a Shaka.

\- Hola Marin.

\- He llamado a tu apartamento y no había nadie, así que he llamado a Rhadamanthys y me ha dicho que estábais aquí.- Se justificó Marin mirando a Kanon e intuyendo que había cortado una conversación importante.

\- Marin, ¿ya os conocéis, verdad? - Dijo Kanon, observándola con expresión traviesa al tiempo que apuraba el cigarrillo y lanzaba la colilla lejos de ellos.

\- Sí...un poco, de haber coincidido fugazmente en algunos casos que han requerido los informes de su trabajo. ¿Cómo va todo, Shaka?

\- Bien...bien, gracias...

\- Oye Shaka...¿sabes que Marin te encuentra terriblemente guapo y que no diría que no a una ocasión contigo si no estuviera felizmente casada?

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Por favor! - Las mejillas de Marin se encendieron al acto, y las de Shaka recuperaron al instante el rubor que poco a poco habían perdido segundos atrás.- ¡Estas confesiones no se deben airear así!

\- Me halagas Marin...- Dijo Shaka con un hilillo de voz, sin saber cómo escapar de esa inesperada y embarazosa situación.- Bueno, me voy...que seguro que tenéis trabajo que hacer...

Shaka huyó con la vergüenza a cuestas, y Kanon y Marin se internaron de nuevo en la cafetería, dónde Rhadamanthys también fingía leer el periódico mientras un ojo lo había tenido puesto todo el rato sobre la inaudible conversación que Kanon y Shaka tenían en la privacidad de la calle.

\- Hola Rhadamanthys.- Dijo Marin, luciendo una alegría reconfortante.

\- Rada...creo que deberíamos hablar con Valentine...

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguna novedad? - Inquirió Marin mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

\- Puede ser...- Respondió Kanon.- ¿Le citas tú, Rada?

Rhadamanthys suspiró con desgana y se recostó en su silla, luchando internamente para mantener la sobriedad de su actitud.

\- De acuerdo. Admito que debes hablar con él...pero no pierdas de vista a Shaka...sigue pareciéndome muy extraño todo lo que ocurre alrededor de él. Y también es rubio.- Puntualizó Rhadamanthys, con calma, pero con frialdad.

\- Wyvern, es tan rubio como lo eres tú, y tú no estás en la lista.

\- Él es más rubio...

\- Bueno, chicos...¿me podéis poner al día? - Insistió Marin.

\- ¿Así que realmente te parece guapo Shaka, no Marin? - Dijo Kanon con tono guasón, propinándole un golpecito con su codo que le arrancó un renacido rubor.

\- ¡Kanon! Ayer lo dije solamente para rebajar la tensión que vosotros dos armásteis de la nada...- Se excusó la joven mirando a la mesa sin atreverse a alzar su tomado rostro.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás más roja que un tomate?

\- ¡Kanon!

La risa se adueñó de Kanon, que con gestos decididos llamó al camarero mientras no podía dejar de reírse ante la vergüenza que estaba experimentando Marin. Consiguiendo al fin que Rhadamanthys también se relajara y se rindiera al acto de sonreír.


	37. De entrevista en entrevista

Después de la matutina reunión con Shaka y de haber tomado un buen desayuno en equipo, Kanon y Marin decidieron hacer una visita al centro penitenciario donde seguía recluido su cliente.

Los últimos días habían recabado una información cuantiosa, interesante, tremendamente confusa y, por qué no admitirlo también, bastante delicada y peligrosa. Había demasiados nombres, personas y personajes extraños involucrados en el caso, y Kanon simplemente se negaba a aceptar que Ikki Kido no supiera nada más de lo poco que les había contado. Cierto era que estaban frente a un muchacho esquivo, con cara de pocos amigos y sin muchos ánimos de colaborar en su propia defensa, alegando una y otra vez la únicas palabras que ofrecía a Kanon: _Yo no he hecho nada, yo no sé nada_. Y quizás su mal carácter era el motivo principal por el cuál Kanon había renunciado a visitarle, decidiendo tirar para adelante con sus propios métodos e ideas, aunque los resultados obtenidos golpearon a todo su equipo de maneras muy distintas.

Pasado el desmoronamiento emocional de Marin, ella misma se esforzó en mostrarse tranquila y segura de seguir adelante con el caso, pero rechazando completamente la idea de seguir fingiendo ser la joven gótica y oscura que una vez fue. Los acontecimientos vividos bajo la cripta del cementerio no se podían olvidar fácilmente. Menos el desagradable tacto de la mano del tipo el cuál se hacía llamar Aiacos, y que parecía que desde el mismo momento que estuvieron de frente se había rendido a su rescatada oscura belleza de adolescencia.

Marin temía encontrarse con esos tipos otra vez, pese al hecho de haber vuelto a su aspecto serio y formal de siempre, luciendo de nuevo el cabello de su color cobrizo, contentado así a su pequeño. Pero había decidido no pensar en ellos, centrarse en desarrollar el caso con sobriedad y contar cada día que pasaba un día menos para volver a ver a Aioria. Sólo este pensamiento conseguía que Marin se alzara todos los días con la energía y la determinación de hacer las cosas bien. Este pensamiento y el cambio de actitud vislumbrado en Kanon, tan sorprendente como gratificante a partes iguales.

Algo le decía a Marin que Kanon no había decidido dar un tumbo al timón que gobernaba su vida él solo. Estaba más que segura que Rhadamanthys tenía mucho que ver en ello. Algo que chispeaba entre los dos desde el primer día que les vio juntos así se lo decía. Las miradas cómplices...la confianza, los inesperados e infantiles ataques de celos...sí, definitivamente allí había algo antiguo. Algo que en algún momento de sus vidas se cortó, ignorando Marin el por qué, pero que ahora estaba floreciendo de nuevo a su alrededor. Con más fuerza, aunque con menos madurez de la esperada, pero con sinceridad.

Y allí estaban, tres personas completamente dispares formando un equipo que después de sus baches en el planteamiento de su juego, finalmente parecía haber dado con la estrategia adecuada. Kanon ya no la trataba con desdén e indiferencia, y este detalle a Marin le reconfortaba. De lo que ya no estaba tan segura es de cómo Kanon plantearía la nueva entrevista con su cliente, y no auguraba que el trato para con él hubiera cambiado. Ese chico cabreaba al abogado, y pese a su relajación no creía que la nueva reunión fuera a ser distinta. De momento se mantendría en un segundo plano, dejando hacer a Kanon con sus maneras, y ya valoraría si intervendría o no, dependiendo del desarrollo de la conversación.

Tuvieron que esperar unos minutos antes no apareció su cliente, con la misma cara de aburrimiento y desidia de siempre. Kanon ni siquiera se alzó de la silla que recogía su cuerpo, la cuál se balanceaba sobre sus dos patas traseras al tiempo que se impulsaba con rítmica cadencia con uno de sus pies mientras la otra pierna descansaba sobre su rodilla. Su cliente lucía desfachatez...pero Kanon no sólo la lucía. Kanon la exhibía.

Ninguno de los tres articuló palabra mientras dejaban a Ikki sentado y la seguridad del recinto les permitía un poco de intimidad en la conversación. Y no fue hasta que estuvieron completamente a solas, cobijados en la sala acristalada y firmemente vigilada desde el otro lado del vidrio, que Kanon habló.

\- ¿Conoces a un chico llamado Valentine?

Ikki se encogió de hombros y miró con visible desaires a su abogado.

\- Es posible.

\- ¿Bennu? ¿Aicacos? ¿Minos?

Otro encogimiento de hombros secundó un suspiro de hastío, pero Kanon prosiguió, sin abandonar su relajada y descarada posición.

\- ¿Thanatos?

Una risilla de incomprensión surcó los labios del muchacho, que no dudó en usar un poco más su voz para emitir una réplica desafiante.

\- Este es el Dios de la Muerte, ¿no? Hay que joderse...¿También es sospechoso? - La mirada de Ikki quería seguir siendo desafiante, pero al hallarse con una réplica de mayor desafío aún en los ojos de Kanon, su sonrisa sarcástica se diluyó un poco.

\- Tanto como el Dios del Sueño que dirige la facultad donde trabajabas. Y tanto como tú si no colaboras de una puta vez...¿te queda claro?- La sonrisa que le dedicó Kanon acabó de robar a su cliente la altivez con la que había entrado en la sala, y Marin respiró tranquila al ver que quizás su compañero estaba consiguiendo domar a la fiera de alguna manera.

\- No sé quién coño es Thanatos...- Dijo Ikki al fin, respondiendo a la pregunta de su abogado.

\- A ver muchacho...- Kanon finalmente dejó que las cuatro patas de la silla tocaran el suelo, y sirviéndose de un empujón de todo su cuerpo, consiguió arrastrarla hasta acercarse lo suficiente a la mesa, dónde apoyó las manos cruzadas, se abalanzó hacia su cliente y le miró con firmeza e intensidad, obligándole a desviar la mirada por un instante.- Tu novia se relacionaba con gente rara...

\- No era mi novia.- Le cortó Ikki, lanzándole una mirada con los ojos achicados.

\- ¡Pues lo que fuera! - Kanon se estaba desesperando de nuevo, y odió que su cliente le cortara la exposición para recalcar una afirmación un tanto insustancial.- ¡Aguien tienes que conocer de su entorno! ¡Algo debes saber, joder!

\- Ya le dije que no me acerqué nunca a sus amigos. Que sólo pasamos algunos momentos de desahogo juntos, nada más. No la amaba. No me amaba. Y no nos importaba.

\- ¡Pero discutisteis porqué querías alejarla de un ambiente que no te resultaba claro! ¡¿O me mentiste en ésto?!

\- Kanon...calma...

La voz de Marin intervino para aplacar el fuego que la actitud de su cliente estaba encendiendo en Kanon, y temía que la entrevista acabaría hallando el mismo infructuoso final que tuvieron todas sus visitas anteriores.

Kanon le lanzó una mirada de reprobación por frenarle en su ímpetu, pero ahora Marin tenía la confianza suficiente para sostenerle la mirada y obligarle, de alguna manera, a rebajar el tono. Ikki también la miró, pero la dureza con la que observaba a todo el mundo parecía ser natural e inherente en él.

\- Si no entendimos mal...- Marin se había lanzado a apaciguar la situación e intentar ser ella la que sacara algo en claro, viendo cómo sorpresivamente Kanon se dejaba caer otra vez contra el respaldo de su silla y se cruzaba de brazos y piernas, mirándola con atención y dándole la oportunidad de aportar sus artes femeninas para conseguir hacerle hablar.- Teníais una relación de encuentros esporádicos, de acuerdo. Tampoco te inmiscuiste en su grupo, pero no te gustaba. ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Pues por qué un día empezó a decirme que gracias al cabecilla había hablado con sus padres muertos! ¡O alguna chorrada así!

A Kanon le costaba creerse toda esa sarta de estupideces, pero se mantuvo quieto y en silencio, frunciendo su ceño al instante para evitar dar muestras de su expectación. Marin simplemente sintió cómo se le achicaba el estómago al recordar el mal rato que había sufrido frente al "cabecilla", pero magistralmente lo fingió.

\- Sigue, por favor.- Le invitó su dulce voz.- Estamos sobre la pista que nos permita armar tu defensa, pero nos tienes que contar todo lo que sabes...

Ikki observó en silencio a Marin durante unos largos instantes, antes de deslizar su fruncida mirada hacia la figura altiva de Kanon y volverse a fijar sobre ella. Sí...definitivamente era mejor hablar con Marin que con su abogado, y finalmente, ayudándose de un profundo suspiro, continuó.

\- Hacía tiempo que me había hablado sobre un supuesto médium aparecido de la nada. Ella perdió a sus padres biológicos siendo una niña, y este tipo le prometió poder contactar con sus espíritus...darle la oportunidad de hablar con ellos...

Ikki calló, y ahora fue Kanon el que le insistió.

\- Sigue, Ikki...

\- Pues se dejó embelesar por sus palabras y promesas. Lo que no me gustaba es que cada vez se sentía más atraída por las palabras del jefe, y sólo buscaba momentos para estar con él...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "estar con él"?- Puntualizó Marin.

\- ¡Pues ésto! ¡Estar con él! ¡A todas horas! ¡Estaba cegada! Y no me gustaba esta idea que perdiera de vista el mundo real pare meterse en mundos de muerte sólo porque un chalado le engañaba con supuestas charlas con sus padres biológicos.

\- Pero tú mismo has dicho que no había ningún lazo afectivo ni emocional que te ligara a ella...- Intervino Kanon.- ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer?

\- Éso es una cosa, y otra muy distinta es que me resultara normal que se dejara engañar así...- Prosiguió Ikki.- No me gustaba que dejara de ilusionarse por la vida que la rodeaba, por la real...joder, es que ¡estaba enolqueciendo!

\- Vale, vale...- Intervino Kanon.- A parte de su relación contigo y con el grupo éste...¿sabes si había alguien más importante en su vida?

\- Sé que estaba pillada de un tío, pero no sé hasta qué punto...- Se explicó Ikki con cierta indiferencia.

\- ¿De quién estaba "pillada"? - Marin volvió a tomar el turno de palabra, adelantándose a Kanon, que la dejó hacer.

\- Pues de un tío que lleva un pub al que ella empezó a frecuentar con sus amigos de la secta...y al que yo nunca fui.- Respondió Ikki, pasando su mirada intermitentemente de uno a otro.

\- ¿Recuerdas el nombre de este chico? ¿Te lo dijo alguna vez? - Marin volvió a la carga, evitando que fuera Kanon el que volviera a desatar sus malas maneras teniendo ahora a Rhadamanthys sobre el tablero.

\- No muy bien...sí que me lo dijo...algo como Rada no sé qué...

\- ¿Rhadamanthys? - Kanon pronunció su nombre luchando para no mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en ello.

\- Puede ser...sí...¡Se ve que se pilló de él! Pero el tío no le hacía puto caso...Le entristecía ésto, y yo únicamente la alenté a que lo siguiera intentado si tanto le gustaba, y que se olvidara de todas las historias raras de la secta ésa donde se había metido.

\- ¿Y por qué el día de su muerte hallaron restos tuyos en su cuerpo? - Preguntó Kanon, tomando la palabra de nuevo.

\- ¡Pues porque nos despedimos! ¡Un último polvo entre colegas! ¿Tan malo es ésto?

Todos quedaron callados unos momentos, cada cuál sumido en sus propios pensamientos y conclusiones. Inevitablemente, Kanon no podía dejar de pensar en Rhadamanthys y en la manera en que su presencia también estaba viéndose implicada en el caso que llevaba entre manos, dando más veracidad al hipotético móvil del asesinato de Pandora, reforzando los celos como desencadenante principal de su muerte. Si ella se había enamorado de Rhadamanthys, ésto podía resultar un impedimento para otras personas que orbitaran alrededor de la muchacha y que también se habían encariñado de ella de alguna manera.

Por su parte, Ikki no tenía nada más que añadir, y visiblemente agobiado esperaba otra sarta de preguntas, que Kanon no dudó en formular.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Hypnos, el director de la facultad de Bellas Artes y padre adoptivo de Pandora?

Ikki se encogió de hombros por enésima vez esa mañana, y simplemente se limitó a contestar lo que sabía, que tampoco era mucho.

\- Es un hombre correcto, formal...un poco raro, como todos los artistas, pero nada más...

\- ¿Raro? - Este adjetivo captó la atención de Kanon, pero Ikki no tenía otro fundamento para dar respaldo a su afirmación sobre sus propias percepciones del hombre.

\- Raro, sí...Callado...calmado...se miraba a Pandora con mucho afecto, pero ella le rehuía en la falcultad.

\- ¿Por qué le rehuía?

\- ¡Pues porque le incomodaba que su padre merodeara a su alrededor cuando estaba con sus colegas y amigas! Como le pasaría a todo el mundo.

\- Hyppolitos se miraba a otras chicas de la misma manera que dices que observaba a Pandora...- La voz de Marin volvió a aparecer, captando de nuevo la atención de su cliente.

\- No...pasaba de todas las demás.

\- ¿Está casado? ¿O lo estuvo?

\- ¡Y yo qué sé!

\- ¿Tenía alguna amante? - Preguntó Kanon, aprovechando el filón iniciado por Marin.

\- ¡A ver! ¡Yo paso de ésto! ¡Qué sé yo de los hábitos de cama de Hypnos!

Ikki empezaba a desesperarse y a perder la paciencia ante tanta pregunta. Su expresión corporal así lo delataba, pero Kanon aún no había terminado con su ronda de cuestiones. Aún quedaba algo por esclarecer.

\- ¿Te suena una sustancia usada como droga que se llama Fenci...Fenci... - La mente de Kanon no podía hallar el nombre de la sustancia presentada por Shaka, y tuvo que pedir ayuda a Marin con la interrogación de su mirada.

\- Fenciclidina.

\- Éso es. ¿Te suena?

Ikki les observó largamente con el desconocimiento ante tal palabra inscrito en su rostro.

\- No...

\- Pues esta sustancia la hallaron en el cuerpo de Pandora. ¿Nunca compraste droga?

\- ¡Ya lo dije! Algún porro...¡pero nada más!

\- ¿Seguro?

\- ¡Joder! ¡Que sí! ¡Yo sé lo que consumía! Aunque...

Ikki se detuvo en su explicación, recordando de repente que Pandora le había hablado de algo nuevo que había probado y que le ayudaba a conectar con los espíritus de su familia fallecida.

\- ¿Aunque qué? - Pronunciaron al unísono Kanon y Marin.

\- Pandora me dijo una vez que había probado una nueva droga llamada "Polvo de Ángel"...

\- ¿Y sabes de dónde la sacaba? - Kanon se abalanzó de nuevo sobre Ikki al pronunciar su última pregunta de la mañana.

\- ¡¿De dónde va a ser?! ¡De la mierda de secta ésa que le comía la cabeza!

Kanon calló, y dejó que su cerebro fuera hilvanando todos los retales que iban apareciendo aquí y allá, tratando de tejer algo parecido a un lienzo que les fuera desvelando la verdad oculta en todo.

\- Está bien. Por fin parece que tengas ganas de salir de aquí.- Dijo no sin cierta sorna, mirando a su cliente con aires de superioridad.- Si recuerdas algo más, llámanos. Tienes derecho a ello. De todas maneras, nos volveremos a ver antes del juicio.

Kanon no dijo nada más. Simplemente se alzó de la silla e hizo señales para que les abrieran la puerta y poder salir de allí lo antes posible. La necesidad de un cigarrillo empezaba a ser demasiado insistente, y apenas esperó a que Marin se despidiera todo lo que educadamente pudo y le siguiera en su salida del centro penitenciario.

Una vez fuera, el cigarrillo fue prendido, y se fue consumiendo tan rápidamente como veloces eran los pensamientos, ideas e hipótesis que seguían asaltando a Kanon sin cesar.

\- ¿Crees que Rhadamanthys es consciente de su efecto sobre la chica? - Preguntó Marin tomando asiento al lado del copiloto del coche de Kanon, ya sin importarle si lo hacía sobre un lecho de polvo o no.

\- Sinceramente creo que no tiene ni puñetera idea que su presencia puede haber desencadenado los celos de quién decidiera acabar con ella. Y como dijiste tú...los celos pueden ser demoledores...

...

_The Wyvern's Cave_

Rhadamanthys había decidido pasarse por su pub después de haberlo tenido cerrado unos pocos días. Esa noche tampoco abriría al público, pero allí es dónde había citado a Valentine, mintiéndole vilmente en su anuncio que le necesitaba para preparar su apertura. Kanon y Marin se unirían a la hora acordada de antemano, pero Valentine había sido reclamado un tiempo antes. Un tiempo que Rhadamanthys necesitaba para hablar con él a solas y en tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad necesaria, y que seguramente sería resquebrajada en el mismo momento que Kanon traspasara la puerta del bar.

Valentine llegó puntual, y Rhadamanthys se había hecho la firme propuesta de permanecer calmado, pero secretamente ignoraba cuánto tiempo le iba a durar la pretendida tranquilidad.

El joven camarero entró como lo hacía habitualmente, pero se extrañó que Rhadamanthys no estuviera repasando las neveras ni desempeñando ninguna de las tareas que acostumbraba a hacer antes de abrir las puertas del local.

\- Hola Valen...- Fue le frío saludo de Rhadamanthys, apostado tras la barra, con las manos cruzadas sobre ella y el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado en la madera.

\- Hola Rada...- Valentine se acercó a la barra y dejó su mochila sobre un taburete mientras observaba con recelo a su jefe y la extraña e inactiva posición de éste tras la mesa de trabajo. Que tuviera la cabeza medio gacha y que le mirara duramente bajo la frondosidad de sus rubias cejas era un detalle que tampoco le acababa de convencer, y la pregunta de rigor ante tanto misterio y silencio no se hizo esperar.- ¿Qué no vamos a abrir?

Rhadamanthys seguía observándole con dureza y en silencio, y Valentine optó por tomar asiento en el taburete contiguo al que albergaba sus pertenencias, esperando una respuesta a su normal pregunta. Una respuesta que no llegaba, bajo la mirada ambarina que cada vez le incomodaba más. Como nunca antes había hecho.

\- ¿Cómo fue el sábado...? - Preguntó de repente Valentine, esperando suavizar la tensión sin saber que lo único que lograría surcando ese camino sería aumentarla más.

\- Me lo podrías haber dicho, Valen...

El Wyvern no movía su posición en absoluto, y sólo eran sus ojos los que seguían los nerviosos y desacertados movimientos de Valentine, el cuál ya no sabía a qué atenerse ni qué esperar.

\- ¿El qué...? - Prenguntó no sin cierto titubeo.

\- Que el sueldo no te daba lo suficiente para vivir dignamente.

La aclaración de Rhadamanthys fue seca y cortante, y Valentine tuvo que tragar saliva con dificultad antes de afrontar un tema un poco delicado, para definirlo con algo de exactitud.

\- Bueno...es adecuado a las horas que trabajo...pero es cierto que no me alcanza para todo...

\- ¿Y no crees que me lo podrías haber dicho antes de ponerte a robar?

No...para nada se esperaba Valentine esta acusación, pero el nerviosismo que le ocasionaba la situación le nubló la mente y se la llenó de conjeturas que nada tenían que ver con las intencionadas palabras de Rhadamanthys. En su cabeza se forjó una defensa que no tenía ningún sentido ni fundamento, pero sí acusaciones directas a aquél hombre de larga cabellera azul y apuesto rostro que últimamente había invadido su vida de demasiadas maneras, y que también había osado apartarle de su lado no sólo a su jefe, sino a aquél que el joven camarero era incapaz de olvidar.

\- Oye Rada...yo no toqué la caja del pub...si te falta dinero...¿no crees que puede haber sido Kanon?

\- ¿Cómo dices? - Rhadamanthys no se esperaba una salida así de estúpida a su pregunta, y ver cómo Valentine ponía en entredicho la honradez de Kanon le superó.- ¿Puedes repetirlo?

\- ¡Que seguro que fue él, Rada! ¡Yo no te he robado dinero! ¡Y él estuvo merodeando por detrás de la barra durante mucho rato el viernes por la noche!

\- Valen...no falta dinero en la caja.

El Wyvern seguía inmóvil, pero su mirada cada vez se estaba tornando más furiosa ante las acusaciones que escupía su celoso camarero. Pero Valentine no le escuchaba, y dejó que su ofuscación siguiera con unos ataques injustificados que no servían a nada más que a su propia frustración personal.

\- ¿No te das cuenta, Rada? ¡Seguro que fue Kanon! ¡Desde que este tío apareció todo empezó a ir mal!

\- ¿De qué hablas, Valen?

\- ¡¿Cómo que dé que hablo?! ¡De todo, Rada! - Valentine cada vez estaba más nervioso, y sus airados e inútiles gestos le delataban sin medida.- ¡Fue aparecer él y no tardaste ni un día en cortar conmigo! ¿Tan mal estábamos? Y luego...luego...- El joven rubio había sucumbido a los nervios que comandaban su atribulación interior, perdiendo completamente de vista las verdaderas intenciones por las cuáles Rhadamanthys le había citado allí, aprovechando el momento de confusión para derrochar todo el resentimiento que la ruptura había sembrado en su inetior.- ¡Luego sus ideas de hacer de nuevo las fiestas góticas, y jugar a espiar y permitir que os acercarais a esa panda de locos!

\- Una panda de locos a los que tu vendes droga ¿no, Valen?

Valentine calló de repente, pero un sudor frío ya estaba perlando su pálida frente.

\- No sé qué quieres decir Rada...yo sólo digo que Kanon_

\- ¡Olvídate de Kanon de una puta vez! - El golpe de puño del Wyvern sobre la barra sobresaltó a Valentine, que enmudeció de repente e intentó tragar saliva de nuevo.- ¡¿Por qué robaste sustancias del laboratorio del Instituto Forense?!

\- Yo...yo no...

\- ¡¿Por qué, Valen?! - Insistió Rhadamanthys.

\- Estás equivocado, Rada...yo...

\- No mientas, hazte este favor. No mientas más. Shaka nos lo ha contado.

Un golpe bajo. Inesperado. Y suficiente para agachar el rostro de Valentine y enmudecerle por unos largos instantes durante los cuáles el Wyvern no dejó de observarle con una mezcla de rabia, incomprensión, deseos de protección y ganas de arrearle una bofetada por el odio que su antiguo amante no dejaba de derrochar contra Kanon.

\- Joder...ese imbécil...

\- ¡Ese imbécil podría denunciarte y no lo ha hecho! ¡Para empezar deberías estarle agradecido! - Le espetó Rhadamanthys, que no pudo evitar sentirse extraño ante la propia defensa de Shaka que afloró de su interior.- ¿A quién se lo vendiste?

\- Rada...por favor...olvídalo...

\- ¡¿A quién, joder?! - El grito que escapó del Wyvern hizo que Valentine se encogiera sobre el taburete y que agachara aún más el rostro, incapaz de hallar las fuerzas para responder, aunque Rhadamanthys tampoco lo otorgaba mucho margen para poderlo hacer.- ¡¿A quién?!

El Wyvern no se contuvo más. Se acabó de abalanzar sobre Valentine y no reprimió que sus manos se asieran al cuello de su camiseta y le obligaran a alzar el avergonzado rostro, forzándole a mantener un costoso contacto visual al tiempo que sus labios, tortuosamente cerca de los de su antiguo amante, insistían en la cuestión.- ¿A quién?

La acuosidad fue a tomar la mirada de Valentine, que no hacía nada para librarse del agarre al que le tenía sometido su rubio y deseado jefe, y la enésima exclamación de Rhadamanthys reclamándole una identidad al fin fue correspondida.

\- ¡A Thanatos!

El Wyvern calló. Su agarre lentamente aflojó hasta soltarse del todo, dejando que Valentine volviera a tocar toda la superficie del taburete con su trasero. Y un par de lágrimas de desesperación surcaron el rostro del joven y perdido camarero.- A Thanatos...no sé su nombre real...

Rhadamanthys iba a replicar, dominado por su propia furia, pero la ignorada presencia de Kanon y Marin en la puerta del bar lo impidió.

\- Así que Thanatos es tu cliente...- La voz de Kanon llenó el pub, y Valentine sólo pudo mirarle de soslayo con sus culpas aplastándole, odiándose por estar llorando de impotencia, y por hacerlo frente a su objeto de más profunda animadversión. - ¿Y qué? ¿Paga bien? ¿Cuándo le harás la próxima entrega?

Valentine acabó de agachar el rostro. Rhadamanthys no pudo resistirse a observarle con destellos de compasión y con las reminiscencias de sus momentos juntos vagando entre los dos. Y Kanon triunfante, sonrió.

El infierno de Valentine no acababa ahí.

Esa noche, su particular infierno no había hecho nada más abrir la puerta e invitarle a pasar.


	38. Malas intenciones

\- No sé quién es Thanatos...¡¿cómo tengo que decírtelo?!

La aparición de Kanon y Marin en The Wyvern's Cave fue seguida de una sarta de preguntas lanzadas sin respiro contra aquél que se había encogido sobre el taburete, el mismo que se sentía incapaz de alzar el rostro ante las consecuencias de una colección de decisiones que jamás hubiera imaginado que le atraparían como un insecto en una telaraña de tremenda espesura y dimensión. .

\- ¡¿Tan estúpido me crees?! - El puño de Kanon cayó con fuerza sobre la barra, sobresaltando a todos los presentes con esa inconsciente demostración de pérdida paulatina de paciencia. Se había acercado a Valentine lo suficiente para empequeñecerle aún más con su presencia, y tanto Marin como Rhadamanthys se mantenían en silencio, convirtiéndose en mudos testigos de un interrogatorio quizás más duro de lo necesario. - ¡Le acabas de reconocer a Rada que le vendes la mierda ésa que sacaste del Instituto de Medicina Forense!

\- ¡Pero no directamente! - Valentine se hallaba completamente perdido y finalmente buscó el valor necesario para alzar su mirada, apuñalando con ella a quién desde hacía demasiado estaba poniendo trabas en todos los aspectos de su vida.- ¡No le he visto nunca en persona!

\- ¡¿Y cómo cojones haces tratos con este individuo?!

\- ¡Pues con un intermediario!

Una carcajada de desprecio tomó a Kanon, consiguiendo que Rhadamanthys se molestara en silencio y que Marin intentara calmarle pronunciado su nombre con un tímido ruego. Pero la vista de Kanon seguía furiosa sobre Valentine, que no podía retener la impotencia que bañaba sus ojos, convirtiéndose en un insignificante detalle insuficiente para hacer frenar a Kanon en su ímpetu para hallar respuestas.

\- ¡Hay que joderse! - Exclamó Kanon, dibujando su media sonrisa que ahora no destilaba sensualidad, sino únicamente puro desprecio.- ¿Cómo se llama tu intermediario? ¿Por qué a él sí que lo habrás visto, no? ¿O resultará que también es un fantasma sin rostro?

Valentine desvió su acuosa mirada, disponiéndose a no revelar más información sobre una bola que cada vez crecía más y se volvía más arrolladora.

\- No te lo puedo decir...

\- ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Claro que puedes, maldito imbécil! - Le espetó Kanon, agarrándolo por el cuello de su camiseta para obligar a que le mirara de nuevo. - Su nombre.

\- ¡Ya está bien, Kanon! - Exclamó Rhadamanthys, acudiendo en la defensa de su joven camarero al borde del colpaso.- Te estás pasando un poco ¿no te parece? - Kanon le lanzó una mirada acusadora, transimiténdole con claridad meridiana que no le había gustado nada su intervención, pero el Wyvern no cedió.- ¿Es necesario acorralarle de esta forma? Podríamos intentar esclarecer las cosas como adultos que somos todos.- Sentenció, olvidándose que él mismo había perpetrado un ataque similar contra su ex-amante antes de contar con la compañía de Kanon y Marin.

Kanon seguía mirando a Rhadamanthys con dureza, pero la unión de las frondosas cejas del rubio inglés clamándole en silencio olvidarse de los impulsos y hacer uso de la razón, finalmente consiguió que Kanon agrandara el espacio que lo acercaba a Valentine y tomara asiento con dejados gestos en otro taburete de los que delineaban la barra.

Los infantiles sollozos de Valentine eran audibles, pese a los esfuerzos del muchacho para retenerlos mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha, la vista perdida y sorbía la acuosidad que emergía de su nariz, eliminando sus rastros con la ayuda del puño de su camiseta. Y fue Marin la que aprovechando ese necesario paréntesis se acercó al camarero en intentó tranquilizarle un poco posando su mano sobre su encogido hombro.

\- Conociste a Pandora...acudía aquí de vez en cuando...- Dijo Marin a modo de introducción a sus intenciones, despertando una extraña curiosidad en Kanon con la elección de sus palabras.

\- ¡No la conocía! ¡Sólo de vista y de atenderla con las bebidas! - Se defendió Valentine con una exclamación temblorosa, mirándola con expresión de auxilio y demandante de comprensión.

\- Escúchame Valen...¿puedo llamarte así? - Marin lo preguntó al tiempo que se posicionada a su lado y dejaba que un brazo descansara relajadamente sobre la barra. Valentine alzó la enrojecida mirada y asintió en silencio mientras daba permiso a la joven para nombrarle como lo hacía siempre Rhadamanthys.- Nadie te está acusando de nada...

\- Todavía.- Puntualizó Kanon, que se había cruzado de brazos y el cuál recibió un inesperado azote en su cogote por parte del Wyvern, apostado aún tras la barra, ordenándole silencio sólo con la frialdad que a veces destilaba su cálida y ambarina mirada.

Marin también le clavó una mirada de reproche, sosteniéndola hasta que Kanon suspiró con visible y forzada resignación, reacomodando el cruce de los brazos sobre su pecho. Una vez su expresión corporal dio señales de momentánea rendición, Marin volvió su vista sobre Valentine, y prosiguió.

\- Esta chica murió asesinada de un corte en la garganta, pero en su cuerpo Shaka halló restos de la sustancia que tu sustrajiste del laboratorio para venderla.

\- ¡Pero sólo la vendí! ¡No hice nada más!

\- Pero es posible que un chico como tú pase años en la cárcel si no conseguimos demostrar su inocencia, y está claro que Thanatos y el grupo al que tu abasteces son potenciales sospechosos...Necesitamos dar con ellos para aclarar algunos detalles, Valen...y sólo tú puedes ayudarnos a contactar.

La voz de Marin calló, pero su mirada seguía estudiando al muchacho, que no era capaz de salir de la espiral de contratiempos que él mismo se había creado.

\- Yo no quería hacer mal a nadie...sólo necesitaba el dinero...y no quiero meter en problemas a alguien que ya está bastante perdido en la vida...

\- ¿A quién te refieres? - Marin insistió con una calma que siempre faltaba en su colega.- ¿A tu contacto?

Valentine asintió, y la sinceridad que fluía de su mirada era demasiado natural para ser fingida.

\- No temas por él, ni por ti. Si Shaka ha decidido no decir nada es porqué en el fondo te está ayudando...y nosotros sólo hablaremos con tu contacto, nada más.- Valentine volvió a bajar la mirada, ayudándose de nuevo de las mangas de su camiseta para secarse las lágrimas que ya estaban cesando de fluir. - Confía en mí, por favor...dinos el nombre de tu contacto y como dar con él. Piensa que la finalidad es hablar con el hombre que se hace llamar Thanatos...no con el alter ego que vimos bajo las criptas del cementerio...

\- ¿Me lo prometes de verdad? - Inquirió Valentine con temor y ganas de creerse las palabras de Marin.

\- Así es. Te lo prometo.- Su dulce sonrisa suavizó el ambiente, y con una naturalidad magistralmente fingida le tendió su libreta y un bolígrafo, dejándolos sobre la barra. - Escribe el nombre de tu contacto y cómo localizarle, por favor...

El rubio camarero la observó unos breves instantes antes de decidirse a complacerla, sin darse cuenta de la media sonrisa que había vuelto a los labios de Kanon y en el reconocimiento que el abogado enviaba con su mirada a Marin. Rhadamanthys se había mantenido en silencio sin intervenir otra vez, respirando aliviado al ver que al final la sangre no había llegado al río.

Después de unos segundos sembrados de dudas, finalmente Valentine se hizo con el bolígrafo y anotó con rapidez el nombre y el teléfono de su contacto, devolviendo de inmediato los objetos a su legítima propietaria.

\- Gracias...- Dijo Marin sonriédole dulcemente antes de buscar de nuevo la mirada de Kanon.

 _Es zurdo...-_ Pensó Kanon.

Sobraron las palabras en toda la información que en silencio circulaba entre el lazo que habían urdido las miradas de Kanon y Marin. Con un simple engaño ella había sacado más detalles de los previstos, y Kanon no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción, aceptando muy a su pesar la lección que acababa de recibir por parte de quién empezaba a apreciar con sinceridad.

\- Pero...una cosa...- La voz de Valentine rasgó el velo de mudas deducciones, reclamando la atención de Marin.

\- Di...

\- Debería contactar yo con él...a vosotros no creo que os atienda...

\- De acuerdo. Tú le contactas y nosotros vamos donde acordáis. Y te vuelvo a decir que sólo hablaremos...nada más. No diremos nada a nadie del tema de tu robo.

Valentine asintió sin mucha seguridad, dudando en si realmente había hecho bien en ceder ante la presión. Pero el mal ya estaba hecho, y sólo lo quedaba confiar.

Marin se acercó a Kanon y le tendió la pequeña libreta con la información del contacto anotada.

Los ojos de Kanon leyeron rápidamente las anotaciones, y Rhadamanthys intuyó que algo había sacudido a Kanon por dentro con sólo apreciar el repentino cambio que sufrieron sus apuestas facciones.

La verde mirada de Kanon se intensificó, y el corazón simplemente se le desvocó. Acababa de descubrir que no sería la primera vez que él mismo hablaría con el intermediario, y leer su nombre le revolvió el pasado que siempre le perseguía y que era incapaz de olvidar.

Inevitablemente Kanon se hallaría frente a él otra vez...enfrentando no únicamente las dudas del caso, también las consecuencias de su propia maldición.

¿Resultaría un aliado o un enemigo ruín?

Sólo la entrevista con Bennu daría la solución.

...

_Piso de Saga_

\- Saga, el juicio es la semana próxima...- Shura hablaba brindando una información más que sabida por el fiscal, pero sus palabras no molestaron a Saga, que había abandonado las cercanías de la mesa sembrada de papleles para preparase otro café.- ¿Hasta cuándo esperarás para presentar la prueba del arma?

Shura le había seguido hacia la cocina sin abandonar en ningún momento su sobria elegancia, enfundando las manos en ambos bolsillos del pantalón, haciendo honor a un gesto muy inherente en él.

\- Apuraremos todo lo que podamos...- Respondió Saga, que tan sólo llegar se había despojado de su americana y de la corbata, dejándolo todo sobre el respaldo de una silla.- ¿Te apetece otro? - Shura negó con la cabeza, mientras su rasgada mirada seguía vagando por sus pensamientos.- DM no nos fallará. No temas por ésto...

\- Sinceramente Saga...creo que deberías cortar tu relación con DeathMask...tú solo eres más que capaz de ganar cualquier pleito.

\- Shura, ya lo hemos hablado mil veces...no nos podemos echar atrás ahora...Además, ya sabes que a DM lo han apartado, así que durante un tiempo será improbable que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar.

Saga terminó de prepararse el enésimo café del día, y después de añadirle una cucharadita de azúcar que apenas removió, deshizo sus pasos hacia el salón, tomando asiento alrededor de la mesa, esperando que Shura le siguiera y se uniera en su compañía un rato más. Con gestos indolentes, Saga se desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa y también se deshizo de sus finas gafas, que pasaron a engrosar la colección de objetos perdidos sobre la mesa.

Ese día habían tenido que salir pronto del despacho para atender otros asuntos, y Saga insistió a su compañero que subiera su piso para hacer un merecido descanso en sus obligaciones laborales, distrayéndose un poco charlando de otras trivialidades, pero Shura parecía incapaz de olvidarse del trabajo. Y más en concreto, de un juicio cada día más cercano.

\- ¿Sabes algo de tu hermano? ¿Tienes notícia sobre si está haciendo progresos con el caso?

Un copioso sorbo de café fue tomado por Saga, que pese a haberse quemado la lengua no dejó de exhibir su elegancia, incluso difuminando una imperceptible mueca debida al repentino ardor.

\- No...no le he visto ni he hablado con él desde el día de la vista. Pero no te preocupes...aunque haga progresos, nada podrá hacer frente a la prueba del arma que nos proporciona DM...

Saga hablaba amparado por la supuesta libertad e intimidad que le ofrecían las paredes de su piso, y Shura asentía con resignación, ambos sin ser conscientes que su presumible clandestinidad había sido fracturada.

Esa tarde Shaka había salido pronto del trabajo. El día había empezado de madrugada para llevar a cabo una reunión con Kanon que no respondía a nada más que cumplir con su deber y en su gusto por hacer las cosas bien. Durante la mañana tuvo que lidiar con el inepto de Valentine, tragándose las ganas de poner al chaval en su sitio, y convirtiéndose en cómplice de un robo por ser conocedor de él y no denunciarlo. Suerte tenía Shaka de contar en su trabajo con la compañía siempre agradable de Mu, que hacía de los momentos tensos con su practicante unos instantes más llevaderos. Así que aprovechando la falta de crímenes y cadáveres en la ciudad, lo único que deseaba Shaka era llegar a casa, darse su merecida ducha del día y quizás meditar...o dormir una pequeña siesta en el sofá mientras esperaba a Saga.

Con lo que el médico forense no contaba era que al llegar a casa hallaría la puerta sin las dos vueltas de llave que daban siempre que el piso se quedaba a solas. Saga también debería haber terminado pronto, así que podrían disfrutar de un atardecer en compañía, y su primer impulso fue emitir un audible saludo para alertar a Saga de su temprana llegada, aunque otro detalle le detuvo. Descubrir la puerta que conducía al salón cerrada y escuchar voces en la cocina le coartó definitivamente su intención.

Saga estaba hablando con alguien, y no lo hacía por teléfono. Había otra persona con él...y al escuchar su voz le reveló la identidad al instante: Shura. Su más fiel lacayo, y quizás uno de los pocos amigos que Saga se permitía tener. Shaka conocía a Shura sobradamente, e incluso disfrutaba de su compañía, dado que era un hombre sobrio y sereno, sin excentricidades y con una conversación siempre calmada y rica.

Después de su análisis inicial de la inusual situación, Shaka se dispuso a hacer acto de presencia y acompañarles en una de sus tertúlias, pero el tinte de la conversación que estaban manteniendo los dos colegas le frenó. Y le instó a escucharla. Conviriténdole además de cómplice de robo, en espía circunstancial.

Shaka agudizó el oído, y definitivamente no le gustó en absoluto las revelaciones que diluídas por la barrera de la puerta aún conseguían llegar a él.

Había deseado creer que Saga enfrentaría el juicio contra su hermano con hornadez y dignidad, y una profunda tristeza invadió su ser al corroborar que en esta ocasión Saga seguía contando con los favores de DeathMask para alcanzar sus objetivos. Otorgándole la razón sobre sus temores frente a las destrezas de las que Saga a veces se aprovechaba.

_Saga...¿por qué? ¿por qué sigues embarrándote en los lodos de ese despreciable?...por favor, por una vez...¡escucha a Shura y hazle caso!_

Era más que evidente que la conversación de la cuál se había convertido en testigo accidental no era una charla limpia. Y era igual de evidente que si ahora decidía aparecer Saga podría sospechar que había escuchado parte de las palabras compartidas...y Shaka no quería, ni deseaba, desatar la furia de Saga con su inesperada presencia.

Esa tarde no.

No había muchas salidas de las cuáles disponiera Shaka para justificar su presencia, así que solamente se le ocurrió una opción. Y no podía demorarse en ejecutarla si quería tener un atardecer tranquilo y sin ningún tipo de revolución.

Con suma cautela dejó las llaves que aún seguían en su mano dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta que había usado el día anterior y que seguía colgada del perchero del vestíbulo. Con extrema delicadeza cruzó de nuevo el umbral de su piso hacia los dominios externos y cerró la puerta lentamente, implorando ya no sabía a quién que el golpecito final no se notara. La puerta que conducía al salón estaba cerrada, y la conversación que estaban manteniendo Saga y Shura con suerte taparía el golpe seco de la puerta al cerrarse. Seguidamente Shaka bajó un piso a pie y desde el séptimo llamo al ascensor. Podría bajar a pie, pero el descenso de ocho pisos seguramente le agitaría la respiración y le dotaría las mejillas de un sano color.

Bajar a pie no era una buena solución, y hacerlo con ascensor desde el séptimo piso no tendría porqué alertar de la presencia de nadie en su propio rellano. Y si ésa no era una buena solución, era la única con la que el rubio forense contaba en ese momento de inesperada atribulación.

Una vez abajo Shaka salió a la calle y se dispuso a perpetrar su comedia del día. Alzó la mano y tanteó el número de su piso en el interfono, sintiéndose incapaz debido a una terrible angustia que le detuvo unos instantes, sembrándole el alma de posibilidades y dudas: ¿Le descubriría Saga? Seguramente se extrañaría, pero Shaka había salido de casa el primero por la mañana, más pronto de lo habitual, así que Saga no debía tener motivos para no creer su farsa...Si Saga cerró bien al salir y luego fue el primero en llegar, todo podría encajar...

Una leve sacudida de su cabeza le ayudó a auyentar todas las dudas y conjeturas que le asaltaban sin consideración, y Shaka no quiso pensar más.

Estaba, simple y llanamente, agotado de tanto razonar.

Su cerebro hacía días que no paraba de carburar, y cuando finalmente se había sobrepuesto a la furia que le despertó el descubrimiento en su trabajo, recibiendo después las disculpas de Kanon por otra cuestión que aún le corroía por dentro...cuando creía que podía estar en un estado parecido a la tranquilidad...llegó ésto.

Saga y sus artimañas...

Saga y su apego al despreciable DeathMask...

Saga y su incapacidad para escuchar a los demás, incluso a su compañero...

Saga y su maldita y cegadora ambición.

Sin desearlo, Shaka se acababa de convertir en conocedor de una información sucia, falsa, terriblemente deshonrosa...pero sumamente valiosa.

Y con ella nacía otro conflicto con el cuál ese día ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerle frente.

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Callar? ¿Hablar? ¿Compartir? ¿Esperar? ¿Indagar?

Un profundo suspiro urgió para calmarle el ánimo. Otro más fue necesario para armarse de valor y disponerse a fingir total ignorancia sobre lo conocido momentos atrás. Y un último fue vital para accionar el interfono y empezar a actuar.

-  _¿Sí, quién es?_

\- Saga, soy yo. Ábreme...me dejé las llaves...


	39. No puedo más

\- Shaka, estás muy callado últimamente...

Saga lo dijo mirándole de refilón, desde la proximidad de la mesa de su curioso despacho apostado en un rincón del mismo salón. Shaka se hallaba tumbado en el sofá, buscando en la televisión algún canal que le ayudara a relajar la mente, descartando los que transmitían debates de política, seriales cómicos nacionales o reportajes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Finalmente el programa elegido fue una película de misterio que no acabaría viendo completa, ya que la publicidad la diseccionaría peor que Valentine a los cadáveres que sufrían su inexperiencia.

Shura se había ido después de rechazar muy educadamente y varias veces el ofrecimiento de Saga de cenar con ellos. A Shaka no le hubiera importado compartir la cena con él, dado que sinceramente le apreciaba, y quizás su compañía y su conversación siempre instruída hubiera ayudado a disfrazar un poco más la atribulación que sufría Shaka por dentro.

\- Shaka...¿te encuentras bien?

Saga insistió, volteándose por completo sobre la silla de oficina después de quitarse las gafas y dejarlas sobre el escritorio. Pero Shaka parecía estar muy lejos de los misterios que planteaba la pantalla de televisión, y más lejos aún de ser consciente de la voz de Saga reclamando su atención.

\- ¡Shaka!

Incluso una exclamación repitiendo su nombre hizo falta para que la consciencia del rubio forense aterrizara de nuevo en su casa y se diera cuenta que Saga le estaba hablando y que se había olvidado de sus asuntos desplegados sobre el escritorio para dedicarle algo de su tiempo exclusivamente a él.

\- Dime...

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Hace unos días que estás muy callado...

\- Nada...no me pasa nada.- Un intento de sonrisa moldeó los labios de Shaka mientras devolvía la mirada a Saga y luchaba para olvidar las palabras de la conversación que le había robado sin habérselo propuesto.

Saga le observó durante unos instantes, y Shaka le mantuvo la mirada todo lo que pudo antes de volverla a fijar en la televisión y reacomodarse en el sofá, dejando que un brazo viajara bajo el cojín que recibía su cabeza.

\- Ya sé qué te ocurre.- Sentenció finalmente Saga, alzándose de la silla de despacho para acercarse a Shaka, el cuál se vio obligado a recoger sus largas piernas para dejarle lugar a su lado al tiempo que le miraba alarmado ante la incógnita de las suposiciones de Saga sobre su falta de conversación.- Estás así por la omisión de información que hiciste en el informe del caso ¿me equivoco?.

Shaka suspiró con cierto alivio y desvió la mirada un segundo, agradeciendo que las deducciones de Saga se quedaran allí.

\- Sí...fue un error imperdonable...

\- ¡Imperdonable! ¡Venga ya, Shaka! No hay para tanto...todos nos podemos equivocar.- Le tranquilizó Saga, dejando que una mano se apoyara sobre una de las encogidas piernas de Shaka y la estrujara con delicadeza.- Además...tampoco fue una información tan vital la que omitiste, y ahora ya está en nuestro conocimiento. No tienes porqué preocuparte tanto.

\- Ya lo sé, Saga...¿pero cómo quedo yo ahora ante el juez? A partir de ahora mis informes serán tomados con lupa, y siempre planeará la duda de si habré fallado en su redacción...

\- ¡Deja de ser tan duro contigo mismo! Además, hace tiempo que el juez Dohko te conoce, y es comprensivo. No te crucificará por ésto.

\- Además, sí que era una información importante a mi parecer.- Dijo Shaka mientras se incorporaba y quedaba sentado en el sofá. - Y no veo que te lo hayas tomado muy en serio...

Shaka se maldijo en el mismo momento que su subconsciente le traicionó, poniendo voz a unos reproches que hacía días que Saga le generaba, y que ésa misma tarde habían aumentado peligrosamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

La unión de las cejas de Saga con expresión de incomprensión sembró el temor dentro de su joven pareja, pero Shaka se había lanzado de cabeza en un pastizal sin quererlo, viéndose abocado a tener que responder las preguntas del impecable fiscal. Y no en un estrado. Sino en un lugar mucho peor. En casa.

\- Me refiero a que te veo muy relajado con este caso...Y sinceramente, yo no percibo que haya muchos indicios para que estés tan tranquilo. Quizás deberías empezar a valorar seriamente que no hay argumentos suficientes que inculpen por completo al presunto culpable.

\- ¡Todo apunta al presunto culpable, Shaka! - Exclamó Saga, mirándole sin comprender su inusual empeño en hablar del caso que irremediablemente les unía.

\- Saga...como médico forense del caso sé que me llamarás a declarar. Sé que es mi deber y obligación responderte a todas las cuestiones que me plantees ante el tribunal, pero también deberé responder a las de Kanon, y no voy a mentir. No lo haré para ninguno de los dos.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no lo harás! ¡Éso ya lo sé! Pero...¿por quién me tomas, Shaka? ¿Cuándo te he pedido que mintieras ante un Tribunal de Justícia?

La afabilidad del rostro de Saga estaba desapareciendo por momentos, dejando paso a una lacerante incomprensión ante la situación que las palabras de Shaka habían desencadenado contra todo pronóstico.

Shaka cada vez se sentía acorralado por su propia descomposición interior, y por mucho que se esforzara había perdido absolutamente todo control ante las palabras que hilvanaba su subconsciente, y su desesperante necesidad de no reprimir ni guardar más secretos y mentiras.

\- Nunca Saga. No me lo has pedido nunca, y aunque lo hicieras, obraría según mi moral.

\- Shaka...¿qué diablos te ocurre? ¿por qué estamos hablando de ésto ahora?

\- Sólo quiero que no te confíes. Que aceptes que no juegas solo, y lo más significativo...es que todavía no ha aparecido el arma del crimen. Y sinceramente, dudo que aparezca a estas alturas.

Ya está. Ya lo había dicho. Y el bombeo de su corazón se había acelerado de tal manera que le parecía que se podía escuchar su repicar haciendo eco en todo el salón. Las facciones de Saga se ensombrecieron de repente, y su mirada se había tornado dura y acusadora. Fría y terrorífica. Odiosa.

Shaka lo había conseguido. Había logrado desatar la parte de Saga que éste siempre intentaba mantener amansada cuando estaba en casa, y que sólo mostraba frente a un estrado. Pero ahora, el salón de su piso no distaba mucho de parecerse a la sala de un frío tribunal.

Su mirada hería, y aunque ignoraba por completo que Shaka había sido testigo de su conversación con Shura, no le había gustado nada que dejara entrever el detalle de la carencia del arma. Y menos aún que le recordara que no jugaba solo. Saga sabía que no era así. Sabía a quién debería enfrentar la semana próxima. Y sabía que Kanon pondría empeño, pero también era consciente que su hermano estaba a años luz de su destreza.

Pero lo que más le dolió y que acababa de intuir gracias a la inocencia de corazón de su compañero y amante, era que Shaka últimamente le había visto más que él, y que también tenía en su poder algunos conocimientos que él ignoraba.

\- Tú has visto a Kanon durante éstos últimos días...

\- ¿Qué dices, Saga? - Shaka se sintió irremediablemente acorralado, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que mal fingir indiferencia mientras tomaba el mando a distancia y cambiaba de canal, esquivando todo lo posible la penetrante y dura mirada de Saga. La acusadora mirada del Saga fiscal...no del Saga que cada día compartía cama con él.

\- Tú has hablado con él del caso...- Saga insistió. Shaka seguía sorteando los canales con dedos temblorosos, y Saga no pudo más, dejándose llevar por el impulso de arrebatarle el control de malas maneras y obligarle a centrar su mirada de nuevo sobre él.- ¡¿Le has visto o no?! ¡Responde! - Shaka no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar su clara mirada con fuerza al tiempo que su mandíbula se apretaba y la respiración se le descontrolaba.- ¡Respóndeme de una vez!

Shaka seguía con la mirada sellada, y Saga insistía e insistía en la misma orden, cada vez más furioso, hasta que agarró del brazo a Shaka y lo zarandeó para conseguir la respuesta que sabía que no iba a apreciar.

\- ¡Sí, Saga! ¡Sí! ¡Le vi!

El agarre de Saga se soltó, no sin la ayuda de un tirón propinado por Shaka al tiempo que abría los ojos y le miraba directamente, ofreciéndole una respuesta que tampoco debería parecerle tan descolocada.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Él también debe tener la información correcta del informe.- Dijo Shaka, omitiendo que también le había visto en el pub cuando salió con Mu y ésa misma mañana, siendo su encuentro el motivo de haberle arrancado de la cama tan pronto.

\- Sí, pero se la hubiera hecho llegar el juzgado. No hacía falta que se la dieras tú.

\- Lo hice para evitarme su llamada preguntándome mil y una sandeces sobre los cambios, fingiendo no entender algo sólo por el hecho de no querer esforzarse.- Se justificó Shaka, sin mentir del todo en sus palabras.

\- ¿Estás llamando a mi hermano ignorante? - Ahora emergió la parte protectora de Saga, haciendo de la conversación un intercambio de impresiones y realidades todavía más hilarante.

\- No le considero más ignorante de lo que haces tú mismo con el caso que os enfrenta. Crees que le pasarás por encima como si fuera una hormiga. Y él también juega, Saga...también juega...

Saga negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, sintiéndose también atrapado en sus propios prejuicios y aires de ambición, no siendo capaz de comprender algo tan absurdo como la defensa que Shaka estaba emitiendo en favor de Kanon.

Finalmente su verde mirada, intensificada por la contrariedad que le estaba invadiendo, volvió a focalizarse sobre un desvalido Shaka, que le miraba a su vez con rabia y con temor.

\- No te comprendo. De verdad que a veces no te comprendo, Shaka. Odias a Kanon_

\- No le odio...- Se apresuró a rectificar el joven forense.

\- No claro, no le odias. Sólo le desprecias y le rehuyes, vete tú a saber porque, y ahora...¡le defiendes! ¿Te das cuenta de tu contradicción?

\- ¡No le defiendo, Saga! ¡Sólo te muestro las cosas como son!

Saga no escuchaba. La ofuscación había hecho mella en él y la actitud de Shaka le estaba desesperando peligrosamente.

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre sus progresos? ¿Te contó algo? ¿De qué hablásteis?

\- ¡No sé nada, Saga! Sólo hablamos del informe, nada más.

Los azules ojos de Shaka irremediablemente se habían humedecido debido a la impotencia que le asaltaba desde hacía días, y las reacciones de Saga no contribuían precisamente a relajar la tensión, sino todo lo contrario.

Saga le observaba con dureza, sosteniéndole la estremecida mirada. Intuyendo tras el velo acuoso de sus ojos que allí había algo más. Algo que no alcanzaba a comprender...

\- ¿Por qué has estado tanto tiempo evitándole?- Preguntó Saga, aparentando una calma que sus ojos delataban que era fingida.

El laberinto en el cuál se había metido Shaka cada vez se estaba haciendo más denso, profundo y espinoso. En su mente hervían las antiguas culpas, y por mucho que se forzara a recordar las disculpas de Kanon y la promesa de silencio hecha esa misma mañana, las barreras del rubio hindú estaban agrietándose sin remedio.

\- No le evitaba, Saga...

\- Has estado semanas desempeñando todas las guardias del Instituto Forense.

\- Ya te lo dije, andábamos escasos de personal.

\- Sois los mismos de siempre, Shaka. Ahora lo veo...asumías las guardias por voluntad propia...¿por qué? - Shaka volvió a ocultar su mirada con fuerza mientras sentía los ojos de Saga clavados sobre él y su brillante mente despertando y dándose cuenta de las sombras que hacía tiempo que planaban por su casa.- ¡¿Por qué, Shaka?! ¡¿Por qué?!

¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer...? Las salidas se achicaban y las culpas emergían con fuerza, batallando para ver la luz y ser expiadas de una vez por todas. Pero la voluntad de Shaka aún se resistía a dejarse vencer. Aún armaba justificaciones que no carecían de certeza, pero tampoco hacían completo honor a la verdad.

\- Últimamente estabas muy centrado en tu trabajo Saga...y estar en casa se convertía en un rato tedioso...

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que huías de mi compañía? - Inquirió Saga, visiblemente molesto por las confesiones de Shaka.

\- ¡Te estoy diciendo que la rutina nos había vencido, Saga! ¡Que tu trabajo era lo más importante y yo no era nada más que otro triunfo tuyo, olvidado en una esquina!

\- ¡No me seas infantil! ¡Nunca te he olvidado! ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas los últimos días que hemos vivido? ¿No he hecho nada para ti? ¿No te vine a buscar al trabajo y te regalé unos momentos que rompieron esta rutina de la tú hablas? ¿No quise darte la mayor sorpresa que pude con el viaje a la India? Un viaje que seguiría siendo una sorpresa si tú mismo no lo hubieras arruinado...

Reproches, verdades, culpas y más reproches...Cuando Saga se cegaba no había manera de poder razonar con él. Y eran momentos así los que justificaban a Shaka sus alejamientos de aquél al que tanto amaba cuando se mostraba cercano y humano y al que tanto repudiaba cuando la ambición y el egocentrismo se hacía con él.

\- Lo siento si lo arruiné, Saga...pero igualmente me hizo muy feliz. ¡En verdad deseo hacer este viaje junto a ti! Sólo añoro estar tranquilo junto a ti, como hemos hechos estos útlimos días...sólo tú y yo...sin trabajo, y sin tu hermano revoloteando por aquí constantemente...

Shaka ya sentía como su espíritu se debilitaba sin remedio, pero a Saga parecía no importarle, siguiendo con su particular e hiriente ataque.

\- ¿De verdad te molesta tanto que tenga un hermano?

\- Me molesta que sólo hables de él, que siempre le tengas dando vueltas por casa, y que ahora encima no tengas escrúpulos en pisotearle en un estrado. ¡Ésto sí que es contradictorio!

\- ¡¿Y tú qué eres?! ¡¿El ejemplo de la lógica?! Le evitas, aborreces su compañía...¡y ahora vas y te encuentras con él para facilitarle la comprensión de unos míseros papeles!

\- Hice lo que creí correcto, Saga...

\- Correcto, claro...- Saga lo dijo con lacerante ironía, habiendo perdido completamente la noción del inicio de esa psicodélica conversación.- En el tribunal, Kanon será sólo un abogado defensor más, y él lo sabe. Pero en casa tendrás que acostumbrarte a que hable de él, a que venga a comer los domingos y a seguir viéndole cuando a nosotros nos de la gana encontrarnos.

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto en la conversación? ¿Cómo narices se había alterado la noche para desembocar en un derroche de reproches y asuntos ajenos a todo y a nada? ¿Por qué Saga no se callaba? ¿Por qué Kanon seguía apareciendo en los labios de su hermano y en la mente de Shaka? ¿Y por qué las culpas y los remordimientos no se quedaban quietos y en silencio?

Saga seguía hablando, mostrándose así como el único centro de atención digno de hacer valer su voz, y Shaka agachó el rostro, cerró su mirada y sintió cómo las primeras lágrimas fruto de la impotencia que hacía rato que le dominaba cayeron sobre las manos que había entrelazado entre sus rodillas.

No podía más. Simplemente no podía seguir más con esta situación.

Sus remordimientos y culpas pudieron más que él.

Su ánimo no era herir a Saga, pero lo debía hacer. Ya no lo podía demorar más si quería conseguir algo de paz en su espíritu. Había llegado el momento de exponer sus culpas, y aceptarlas, junto a sus consecuencias. La voz de Saga seguía hablando, y la de Shaka se interpuso entre ella, percibiéndose más suave. Más rendida...

\- Tienes razón, Saga...he estado tiempo evitando a Kanon...

\- ¡Ya me había dado cuenta! ¡No hace falta que lo jures! ¡Y no sé qué te ha hecho para tener que llegar al extremo de evitarle como un crío!

Uno...dos...tres suspiros pesados y profundos. La vista sobre el suelo. Las lágrimas emergiendo. Y su voz enmudeciendo a Saga de repente.

\- Me acosté con él.


	40. Herir es fácil cuando la sangre bulle

_Advierto que este capítulo contiene lenguaje soez._

* * *

Saga enmudeció. Peligrosamente enmudeció.

Y repentinamente su posición en el sofá se alejó un trecho de Shaka mientras su fría mirada se clavaba aún más penetrante sobre él.

Shaka seguía cabizbajo, con los codos apoyados en los muslos, las manos cruzadas estrujándose entre sus rodillas y la cascada de cabello dorado ocultando las lágrimas de impotencia que acudían silenciosas a sus ojos.

El silencio se presentó aplastante sobre ambos, alargando tensamente una espera que al final Saga concluyó.

\- ¿Que hiciste...¡qué!?

Las temblorosas manos de Shaka rompieron su nervioso lazo y rápidamente acudieron a sus ojos para llevarse con ellas las consecuencias de sus culpas, remordimientos y desesperación interior mientras varios cortos suspiros eran requeridos para buscar valor, ladear el rostro, fijarse en la dura expresión de Saga y finalmente reafirmar una confesión que el mayor de los gemelos aún se negaba a creer.

\- Que me acosté con Kanon, Saga...

Saga no era ni capaz de parpadear ante la insospechada confesión de Shaka, que seguía manteniéndole la mirada, no deseando transmitir otra cosa que la más cruda y pura verdad.

\- ...¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Que follé con él! ¡¿Así te lo tengo que decir?!

Shaka se desesperó ante el colapso momentáneo de Saga, preparándose para enfrentar una batalla que se debería haber librado en el mismo momento que ese desgraciado desliz sucedió.

La rabia empezó a recorrer lentamente cada célula del cuerpo del mayor, que desvió su mirada unos segundos mientras dejaba que esa furiosa sensación se fuera extendiendo por todo su ser al tiempo que Shaka se forzaba en mantener su acuosa mirada sobre él.

\- ¿Cómo...cómo pudiste hacerme ésto...?

Saga aún se resistía a encarar de nuevo a Shaka, el cuál se mordió con temblor el labio inferior antes de permitirse alargar su mano e intentar alcanzar el muslo de quién aún seguía sentado a su lado.

\- Sólo fue un desliz...no significó_

\- ¡Cállate! - Le espetó Saga, propinándole un manotazo que no dio opción a ningún tipo de contacto, levantándose con rabia del sofá y sin evitar empezar a dar rodeos por el salón mientras las manos acudían a su cabeza y se agarraban a sus cabellos, despejándole la frente y mostrando que su vista seguía perdida en la imaginación que le estaba despertando tan atroz confesión.

Shaka volvió a agachar el rostro, cruzando de nuevo las manos. Llevándoselas a los labios hechas un manojo. Dejando que sus dientes imprimieran su desesperación en las uñas de ambos pulgares. El nerviosismo había tomado sus piernas, delatándose en el frenético y acompasado botar que las gobernaba.

Y Saga seguía paseándose sin rumbo, respirando sonoramente...callado.

Demasiado callado.

El joven rubio se forzó otra vez a buscarle con su tomada mirada, y finalmente halló algo parecido al valor y se alzó para acercarse a él e intentar detenerle en sus rodeos sin sentido, sintiéndose repelido por un intenso empujón en el mismo momento que una de sus manos osó tantear el hombro del mayor.

\- ¡No me toques!

Shaka retrocedió un par de pasos, hasta que su piernas toparon con el borde de la mesa frente al televisor, y Saga entonces le miró.

Lo hizo con rabia. Con furia. Con dolor...

Y con la terrible sensación de sentirse traicionado y engañado sin compasión.

\- Saga...no significó nada...debes creerme...

Shaka luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para mantener la desesperación dentro de su ser y parecer calmado, preparándose para enfrentar la figura amenazante de Saga acercándose a él, acorralándole entre su abrumadora presencia y la mesa apostada tras sus piernas.

Sus miradas se encontraron entre la marea de incompresión y culpas emergiendo entre ambos, y el silencio volvió a ser el preludio de otro interrogatorio que ninguno de los dos podía eludir sin reslutar herido en la intención.

\- ¿Cuándo?

Saga preguntó, con las manos apoyadas en su cadera y el ceño completamente fruncido de rabia. Shaka le aguantó la frialdad de su porte. Y le respondió.

\- Hace semanas...

\- ¿Cuándo...Shaka?

El joven flaqueó en su intención de mantenerse firme, desviando la mirada un instante mientras sus labios volvían a ser mordidos dolorosamente antes de emitir un leve - Qué importa éso...

\- ¡¿Cuándo?!

\- ¡La tarde del domingo que tú te fuiste cuando Shura te llamó y nos dejaste solos!

Un inconsciente tic nervioso empezó a materializarse en una de las cejas de Saga, y las venas de su frente comenzaron a marcarse bajo la sudada piel.

\- ¡¿Encima te lo follaste en casa?!

\- ¡Sí, Saga! ¡En este puto sofá! - Exclamó Shaka, sin dejar de mirar dentro de la rabia que fluía de la mirada de Saga, señalando con el dedo el mueble víctima de su pasión.

El cuerpo de Saga no se movió, pero sí que lo hicieron sus enrojecidos ojos, que se deslizaron hasta dar con el objeto que recibió una lujuria que empezaba a dibujarse en su mente, ofreciéndole toda una combinación de imágenes que relataban lo que una tarde allí pasó. Algo que, en realidad, allí había pasado a menudo. Pero que esa tarde ocurrió sin él como actor.

Los ojos de Saga seguían fijos sobre el sofá. Los labios se habían sellado y la respiración se percibía desagradablemente sonora, hinchando de manera intermitente un pecho también sudado y medio descubierto debido a los tres botones que hacía rato que se habían despedido de sus respectivos ojales.

\- Él me buscó...- La excusa que emergió con voz queda era tan injustificable como el cúmulo de palabras que habían desembocado hacia esa situación.- Insistió...no paró hasta que_

\- De Kanon me puedo esperar cualquier cosa...- Dijo Saga aún con la mirada sobre los cojines del sofá.- Hace años que es dejado y promiscuo...pero tú, Shaka...¡¿precisamente tú?! ...Creí que eras más íntegro...creí que me respetabas...

\- Y te respeto, Saga...

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué no te negaste?! - Exclamó Saga con furia, dirigiendo su vidriosa mirada hacia Shaka de nuevo.- ¡¿Para qué cojones tienes boca?!

Ahora fue el turno de Shaka de desviar sus azules y transparentes ojos, los cuáles hacían terribles esfuerzos para no inundarse completamente otra vez.

\- Lo intenté...pero no sé qué me pasó...

\- ¡¿Que no sabes lo que te pasó?! Pues yo estoy empezando a verlo muy claro...

\- Hacía tiempo que nosotros no sentíamos pasión, Saga...hacía tiempo que apenas nos tocábamos...yo...yo lo intentaba...acercarme a ti, compartir momentos juntos...pero tú siempre encontrabas trabajo que hacer, o excusas de cansancio...

Shaka calló en sus burdos intentos de justificarse, y Saga le inspeccionaba con el mismo desdén que imprimía siempre a los criminales que mandaba a la cárcel sin dilación.

\- Y en vez de hablarlo conmigo no se te ocurrió otra cosa que tirártelo a él.- Sentenció Saga, como si ésta fuera su última frase ante un tribunal.

\- No Saga...no fue así...

Una desesperada risa de profundo desprecio asaltó a Saga, empequeñeciendo así a su joven pareja, pareciendo en realidad estar disfrutando en ser testigo de su vergüenza y de su dolor.

\- No, por supuesto..no fue así...sólo debiste pensar "¡venga Shaka, follémonos a Kanon a ver si encontramos las siete diferencias!", ¿no? Fue así...¡¿verdad?!

Shaka le miró sintiendo cómo una profunda pena y decepción empezaban a hacer mella en él, recordando cómo Kanon le había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras uno de los días que le rehuyó y que el abogado defensor apareció al trabajo en su búsqueda, con la excusa de aclarar el informe y de paso reírse un rato de él.

Ya no había voluntad que detuviera sus lágrimas. Unas lágrimas que ya no sabía si eran de pura culpa, de desesperación, de pena o debidas a la sensación de sentirse sucio y completamente solo y perdido en las consecuencias de sus propias acciones.

\- Os empeñáis en ser distintos...Saga...pero ahora me estás demostrando que sois exactamente iguales...- Susurró Shaka, forzando a que su voz emergiera clara, pese al nudo que estaba atado en su garganta y que luchaba para impedirlo.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Somos iguales? Claro...ahora tú tienes la prueba de ello. ¡Ya nos has catado a los dos!

Shaka volvió a morderse los labios, presintiendo que años de vida en común se estaban esfumando sin remedio, deseando sinceramente poder redimir sus culpas y retomar la relación que inicialmente había nacido entre los dos.

Saga le observaba con controlada calma, pero con la furia hirviendo por dentro, como así lo delataba su enrojecida mirada y las venas que seguían palpitando de tensión bajo la piel de su frente y de sus sienes.

\- Saga...por favor...no me justifico...pero debes creerme si te digo que no significó nada para mí...y para Kanon tampoco.

Una estridente y nerviosa risa asaltó a Saga, que no pudo evitar mirar a su pareja con el desprecio brillando en sus verdosos ojos.- ¡Para él ya lo supongo que no significó nada! Nunca podría fijarse en alguien como tú, Shaka...Kanon necesita más alegría, más emoción en su vida...y apuesto que tú sólo fuiste un juego para él...

Estas palabras, pronunciadas desde el más produndo dolor, alcanzaron su cometido. Hirieron a Shaka. A consciencia y con elevadas dosis de veneno. Y no con menos cantidad de mentiras. Pero cumplieron su misión, y lo hicieron a la perfección.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel...? - Balbuceó Shaka tragándose los sollozos que golpeaban dentro de su pecho.

\- ¿Yo soy el cruel? - Inquirió Saga con lacerante sorna.- Yo no te engañé, Shaka...y si lo hubiera hecho no te lo hubiera ocultado durante semanas...Y ahora vete.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Que te vayas.

\- Saga...podemos intentar calmarnos y hablarlo sin herirnos gratuitamente...

\- ¡Que te vayas, Shaka!- Exclamó Saga, permitiéndose tocar a Shaka por primera vez desde haber iniciado la fatal discusión, pero sólo para agarrarlo del brazo e invitarle de muy malas maneras a irse de casa.

Shaka no pudo evitar tropezar y casi caer de bruces al suelo, escena que evitaron los reflejos que le permitieron agarrarse al brazo de Saga, el cuál le ayudó a alzarse pero solamente para propinarle otro fuerte empujón.

\- Podría dormir aquí...al sofá...dejarte solo...y mañana hablamos de nuevo, Saga...- Rogó el joven rubio, el cuál ahora lucía con sus cabellos exquistamente desordenados, constrastando la belleza de su rostro con la compunción que reflejaban sus ojos.

\- ¿Tan estúpido eres para no comprender ¡Largo de aquí!?

\- ¡¿Y dónde quieres que vaya?! Es bien entrada la noche...

\- Me trae sin cuidado.

\- ¡No puedes hacerme ésto, Saga!

\- ¡No haberte follado a mi hermano!

Saga quedó palplantado en medio del salón. Shaka seguía reprimiendo las ganas de llorar de impotencia que golpeaban su pecho, pero sólo dejaba emerger silenciosas lágrimas mientras sus pies le dirigían hacia el vestíbulo y sus temblorosas manos se hacían con la chaqueta, el móvil y las llaves.

No había más palabras ensuciando su discusión. Sólo un insoportable silencio por parte de Saga, delineado pérfidamente por una mirada acusadora, lacerante y sin ánimos de ser comprensiva. Pero Shaka no se podía marchar de esa manea. Aún deseaba creer que podía existir alguna solución, aunque ésta se consiguiera haciendo uso de lo más depravado a lo que un humano se puede someter: a la más cruda sumisión.

\- Saga...por favor...necesito que me perdones...dime qué debo hacer para conseguirlo...y lo haré. Lo que sea...

Un ruego. Infantil...desesperado...perdido...

Y la solución dibujándose en los labios de Saga. Estirándolos en una media sonrisa que podría ser exquisita, pero que en ese momento sólo escondía venganza y perversión.

\- Está bien, Shaka...te daré la oportunidad de ser perdonado...- Los ojos de Shaka se iluminaron de esparanza tras el velo de sus lágrimas, y Saga se regaló unos largos segundos de observación antes de darle la solución.- Ve a ver a Kanon.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ve a ver a Kanon y fóllatelo de nuevo. Róbale la información que tenga del caso. Háztelo como quieras...pero sólo si vienes con toda la información que él tenga podremos hablar de nuevo.

Shaka no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, y ver la odiosa sonrisa impuesta en el rostro de Saga mientras pronunciaba su proposición simplemente le repugnó.

\- ¡No puedo hacer ésto! ¡No me puedo rebajar así...! ¡Eres ruin si pretendes que lo haga!

\- Has dicho lo que sea...no te eches atrás ahora. ¡Y claro que puedes hacerlo, Shaka!...Es más, ya lo hiciste una vez.- Saga seguía con pose autoritaria, soberbia y desdeñosa, embruteciendo el honor de alguien que sólo había cometido un desliz, y haciéndolo con una malícia totalmente inesperada y fuera de toda razón.- Tú mismo has afirmado que Kanon y yo somos iguales...pues no te costará hacerlo claudicar ante tí, seducirle, embriagarle con tu vulgaridad. Tu boquita, tu lengua y tus manos saben perfectamente qué hacer para lograr la completa rendición. Enloquécele como te has atrevido a hacer conmigo...y sácale toda la información...- Saga abandonó su posición y se permitió acercarse al derrotado Shaka, tomándole del mentón con rudeza y examinándole el rostro hasta ir a focalizarse en los labios, los cuáles acarició con un desagradable tacto impreso por su dedo pulgar.- Quizás hasta consigues que te la ofrezca entre gemidos mientras ésta se lo traga todo sin compasión.

Sus miradas se sostuvieron unos pocos segundos que a Shaka le parecieron eternos, hasta que finalmente consiguió hallar la determinación que le hizo deshacerse del repugnante contacto de Saga y huir.

Ni siguiera esperó al ascensor. Bajó galopando, e incluso tropezándose algunas veces, los ocho pisos que le separaban del resultado de sus culpas mal aceptadas y de su confesión. Había supuesto que la reacción de Saga no iba a ser buena, pero para nada se hubiera podido imaginar que su pareja acabaría desplegando una personalidad tan desconocida, execrable, perversa y humillante como la que le acababa de mostrar.

Los sollozos no se pudieron reprimir más y cuando alcanzó el rellano de la planta baja salió corriendo y sin mirar.

Shaka corrió y corrió hasta que le dio el aliento y una vez se detuvo, suficientemente lejos de su casa, sacó el móvil y buscó desesperadamente el único contacto que venía a su mente. Eran la una de la madrugada...no era un buen momento...Pero era la única solución.

Los tonos de llamada marcaban y marcaban, tan rítmicos como perezosos, desvelando al fin una voz tomada por el sueño y por cierto desconcierto.

_"¿Shaka...?"_

El rubio forense apenas podía hablar. Los hipidos que sacudían su pecho se lo impedían, y la voz al otro lado insistía, cada vez más alarmada.

_"¿Shaka...eres tú? ¿Qué ocurre?"_

La acuosidad que descendía de la nariz fue sorbida y limpiada con el borde de la manga de la chaqueta, al tiempo que Shaka deslizaba su anegada mirada hacia el estrellado cielo y suspiraba con dificultad antes de tragarse otro sollozo y al fin hablar.

\- Mu...¿puedo...puedo venir a tu casa...?

...

Mientras, en su piso, los libros que dormían en las estanterías se estrellaron contra el suelo. Los papeles y todos los objetos olvidados encima del escritorio también. Las figuras decorativas corrieron la misma suerte...y cuando ya no hubo nada más contra lo que descargar la descontrolada ira, Saga cayó de rodillas en medio del desastre que su frustración había sembrado y con profundo dolor rugió.


	41. Cuenta atrás

_Un día antes del inicio del juicio_

_Piso de Saga_

El silencio reinaba entre las paredes de ese ático, sumido en una malsana soledad desde hacía ya unos días. Shaka sólo había regresado para hacerse con algo de ropa y algunos objetos personales imprescindibles para su vida diaria y profesional, pero Saga no le había vuelto a ver.

Le había dejado claras cuáles eran las condiciones para tener la oportunidad de encontrarse frente a frente de nuevo, y su orgullo y ambición no le habían hecho cambiar de opinión. Saga permanecía sumido en una ceguera absoluta, nacida de la rabia de sentirse traicionado por aquellos dos a los quién más amaba, y su corazón todavía ardía en ansias de revancha y de insana frustración.

Había estado tentado de llamarle, aún a sabiendas que la herida abierta en Shaka impediría obtener cualquier posibilidad de conversación. En los pocos momentos de lucidez mental y aceptación, Saga también había estado a punto de sucumbir a la necesidad de acercarse al Instituto de Medicina Forense y hablar con él, pero cada vez que se hallaba al borde de la rendición, la imagen de Shaka abrazándose desnudo a Kanon se tornaba demasiado nítida en su mente, y entonces el manto de la venganza volvía a cernirse sobre él.

Shaka le había traicionado, y si deseaba recuperar lo que en algún momento les unió, debía pagar el alto precio que Saga había impuesto. Aunque éso significara que su joven pareja tuviera que rebajarse ante su igual, llevando a cabo un acto que una vez le proporcionó placer, y que ahora sólo le traería sufrimiento y repugnancia. Y a él las armas para vencer.

Vencer...siempre vencer...Costara lo que costara. Porqué para Saga, ya no había nada más que perder.

Entre las sombras que poblaban el salón, Saga tomó su teléfono y buscó el contacto que años atrás le ató a la más abominable degradación.

DeathMask.

El tono de llamada no tardó mucho en ser cortado, y únicamente una escueta orden fue pronunciada: "Es el momento DeathMask. Tú cumples...y yo seguiré cumpliendo por ti."

...

_The Wyvern's Cave_

Hacía unos días que Rhadamanthys había reabierto las puertas de su pub, manteniendo a un apocado y acongojado Valentine trabajando aún junto a él. El temor de que su negocio fuera asaltado por los seguidores de esa escabrosa secta que les robó la tranquilidad un par de semanas atrás poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Kanon había tenido mucho que ver con ello. Y Marin también.

A los abogados, el caso finalmente les había unido en algo que iba más allá de la simple relación profesional, y los destellos de un desconocido y mutuo respeto y de una inesperada amistad habían empezado a aflorar, facilitando así la construcción de una defensa que habían practicado tanto con su cliente como entre ellos dos, tratando de no dejar nada al azar.

El atardecer se estaba extinguiendo peligrosamente, y poco a poco el pub se iba poblando de los pocos clientes que acostumbraban a pisarlo en las noches de los tediosos días laborables.

Un taburete de la barra se había convertido en el pilar que sostenía el cada vez más creciente nerviosismo de Kanon, llegado allí junto a Rhadamanthys. Casi sin darse cuenta, su relación se había vuelto en cotidiana, y ya no recordaban los días que hacía que apenas dejaban de verse. Ya no importaba si el refugio elegido para pasar las noches era el del Wyvern o el revivido apartamento que años atrás había pertenecido a los dos. Sólo importaba que el insomnio que Kanon sufría desde hacía demasiado había sido calmado gracias a la paciente compañía de quién siempre deseó estar a su lado, aunque hacía un par de noches que inevitablemente este desorden del sueño se había vuelta a acentuar.

El día del juicio se acercaba con una precisión imposible de obviar. Y los miedos e inseguridades más profundas de Kanon habían decidido tomar prestadas energías de su sueño, robando de paso las energías de quién intentaba dormir a su lado.

\- Ponme otra, Rada...- Kanon alzó la mano sosteniendo la botella vacía, haciéndola rodar frente a sus ojos, los cuáles se fijaban en el cristalino y verdoso fondo que proporcionaba el tono del cristal.

\- No, Kanon...ya has bebido suficientes...- El Wyvern le respondió mirándole de reojo mientras seguía secando los vasos recién extraídos del lavaplatos.

\- Wyvern...por favor...la última...

\- ¡Que no, Kanon! Mañana tienes el juicio, y deberías estar fresco para afrontarlo con dignidad. Es más, deberías irte a casa ya...

Rhadamanthys se detuvo en su tarea, sin dejar de sostener el paño que secaba los restos de humedad de los vasos y la copa que esperaba su repaso final. Su ambarina mirada se dirigió hacia Kanon, que seguía rogándole con su vista otra ronda, pero un gesto de negación del rostro del Wyvern le obligó a dejar de nuevo la botella sobre la barra con resignación, aunque Kanon necesitaba ocupar sus manos con algo, y el paquete de tabaco fue de nuevo su salvación.

El rubio inglés regresó a su tarea, pero sin dejar de lanzar fugaces miradas a su recuperado amante, desesperándose en silencio al ser testigo que el segundo paquete de tabaco que Kanon había estrenado a lo largo del día ya estaba apurado a la mitad. Inspirando contrariedad y exhalando las primeras señales de un peligroso agotamiento de su paciencia, el Wyvern se olvidó del paño y la vajilla y se acercó a Kanon, arrancándole el cigarrillo de los labios antes que éste pudiera prenderlo, al mismo tiempo que se hacía con el paquete, guardaba el cigarrillo dentro y se lo metía en los bolsillos de sus ajustados y negros jeans.

\- ¡¿Qué haces, Rada?! ¡Devuélvemelo!

Kanon se sorprendió ante la reacción de su amigo, y visiblemente se molestó, hallándose sin ninguna bebida con la que seguir regando su insistente nerviosismo y sin la nicotina a la cuál ya se había inmunizado tratando de calmar su creciente ansiedad.

\- No, Kanon...Ya has fumando más de un paquete y medio hoy. Ya está bien ¿no, crees?

\- ¡Joder, Rada! - Exclamó Kanon con visible frustración.- ¡Déjame hacer algo! ¡Estamos en un puto bar! O déjame beber, o déjame fumar...

\- ¿Y qué tal en ir pensando en regresar a casa y descansar? Deberías dormir un poco, Kanon. Como mínimo intentarlo...echarte en la cama y tratar de relajarte.

Kanon suspiró con evidente cansancio ante las ansias de Rhadamanthys de cuidar de él y de procurar proporcionarle la calma y serenidad que le estaban escaseando cada vez más.

\- Sabes que no podré dormir...

\- ¡Claro! Con la de cafés y Coca-Colas que llevas entre pecho y espalda...verdaderamente sería un milagro si lo consiguieras.

\- ¡Por éso mismo! ¡Una Coca más ya no se notará! - Kanon rogó, buscando desarmar a Rhadamanthys con una mirada perfectamente esculpida para la ocasión, sin olvidarse de mostrarle esa media sonrisa que siempre le había vencido a traición.- Rada...por favor...Además, no intentaré dormir hasta que no vengas.

\- No sé si es buena idea que esta noche te moleste...Creo que es mejor que cada uno descanse en su casa...

\- ¡Joder, Wyvern! - Exclamó Kanon de nuevo, ahora enfadándose en serio.- No me dejas beber Coca-cola, ni fumar, y encima me dices que no vas a venir conmigo...¡que no estoy en un proceso de desintoxicación de nada para que me lo prohíbas todo!

\- ¡Vale! Vale...Kanon...tranquilízate...lo digo por tu bien...quiero que mañana estés listo...

\- ¡No lo estaré, Rada! Y menos me tranquilizaré si te empeñas en decirme a todo que no. No puedo estar solo esta noche...hoy no...

\- Sabes que saldré de madrugada de aquí.

\- Te esperaré, Rada.

Ambos callaron, y únicamente se miraron en silencio, transmitiéndose con sus miradas más cosas que las que sus palabras podían decir por sí solas. Esperando cada uno la rendición del otro, librando una batalla de tozudería a la cuál finalmente el Wyvern se rindió. Porqué si no lo hacía él...esperar a que Kanon alzara la bandera de la paz era una quimera imposible de alcanzar.

Un profundo y sonoro suspiro llenó los pulmones de Rhadamanthys al tiempo que deslizaba su mirada hacia Valentine, apostado en el extremo más alejado de la barra que podía encontrar, evitando a toda costa acercarse a su jefe y al hombre que le había robado la poca esperanza que los últimos meses todavía había alimentado su corazón.

\- Valen...sírvele otra Coca-Cola por favor...

El joven camarero obedeció en silencio y casi sin mirar directamente a ninguno de los dos, tendiendo la botella a Kanon, sin vaso, ni hielo ni limón por petición expresa del abogado, regresando a su nuevo rincón sin abrir la boca para nada.

Kanon apuró la botella casi del tirón, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Rhadamanthys, que en el fondo de su ser no podía evitar sufrir al ver cómo los nervios y el miedo a enfrentar el reto más descomunal de su vida estaban haciendo mella en Kanon.

\- Si me devuelves el tabaco me iré, Rada...pero quiero que vengas a casa esta noche. Te esperaré...y sí, es una amenaza.

Rhadamanthys se permitió el descaro de observarle fijamente unos segundos antes de introducir su mano dentro del bolsillo de los jeans y devolverle el maltrecho cajetín. Kanon lo agarró con celeridad, y su inconsciente impulso fue buscar un cigarrillo, pero la voz de Rhadamanthys pronunciando su nombre con pesado retintín le detuvo, consiguiendo que Kanon desistiera de su intención y guardara el paquete, al menos hasta que sus pies pisaran la calle.

\- Está bien...vendré a tu casa cuando cierre...

Finalmente Rhadamanthys se rindió del todo, y Kanon no pudo evitar sonreír con alivio mientras una última necesidad nacía en su mente.

\- De acuerdo, me voy a ir...pero creo que pasaré a ver a Marin...

El Wyvern había recuperado su tarea, pero las palabras de Kanon le refrenaron de nuevo.

\- Creí que habías estado todo el día con ella, ultimando los detalles de vuestra defensa...

Kanon bajó la mirada, perdiéndola sobre la barra al tiempo que su dedo índice jugaba a esparcir el agua que se había condensado de las cuatro botellas de Coca-Cola que había apurado en media hora.

\- Y así es, Rada...pero no sé cómo saldrá el juicio...no sé al final qué armas tendré que usar...y pienso que...que si quiero que me comprenda tengo que...

\- ¿Se lo contarás? - El Wyvern lo preguntó bajando la voz, mirándole con atención mientras se acercaba a él y permitía que sus brazos se apoyaran sobre la barra, dejando su rostro apenas a unos centímetros de separación del ensombrecido semblante de Kanon.

\- Creo que es necesario...- Dijo Kanon bajando la voz también, clavando sus verdosos ojos dentro del ámbar más extraño que había visto nunca.- ¿Tú que opinas?

Rhadamanthys suspiró de nuevo, ahora con complacencia, y su voz emergió todavía queda, pero satisfecha.- Opino que ya estás tardando en hacerlo.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No me estaré equivocando?

\- Marin...Marin es una chica excepcional, Kanon...y será tu apoyo en el juicio. Creo que empieza a ser hora que confíes plenamente en ella, que dejes que te conozca...Sólo así podrá ayudarte y comprenderte...Y no te juzgará. Pero sí que pienso que necesita saberlo todo acerca de ti...Y de Saga...Y de nosotros...Confía en ella, Kanon...no temas en hacerlo.

Kanon sonrió con cierta tristeza e inmenso nerviosismo revoloteando dentro de él, y después de unos segundos de tonta contemplación mostró la intención de buscar la billetera y pagar sus consumiciones, hallándose con la mano del Wyvern sobre su brazo, impidiendo que saldara algo de lo que ya pasarían cuentas después.

\- Ve, Kanon...y si así te empeñas, espérame, intentaré cerrar pronto.- Dijo Rhadamanthys antes de permitirse el atrevimiento de deslizar su mano hacia la nuca de Kanon para atraerlo hacia él y besarle sin vergüenza ante los clientes del pub, y ante la celosa mirada de Valentine, el cuál hacía inmensos esfuerzos para aceptar lo que siempre había sido inevitable.

Kanon aceptó el beso, pero un inusual pudor evitó que lo profundizara, dejando sólo que sus labios se rozaran con intensidad antes de separarse y abandonar el soporte del taburete.

\- Rada...no me falles...- Dijo Kanon, agarrando sus pertenencias sin dejar de mirar a su amigo.

Rhadamanthys no añadió nada más. Sólo le sonrió en respuesta y le guiñó un ojo antes de verle desaparecer. Al otro lado de la barra Valentine ardía de celos ante la escena que acababa de presenciar, pero la mirada que le lanzó Rhadamanthys hizo que regresara de inmediato a sus obligaciones, como lo era en ese momento servir otra bebida a un nuevo cliente el pub.

...

_Piso de Marin_

Kanon nunca había subido allí. Sólo había llegado hasta la puerta de acceso al edificio, y tampoco estaba seguro de a qué piso vivía su compañera. Cierto es que no había aparecido allí directamente desde "The Wyverns' Cave". Estúpidamente Kanon se había empeñado en creer que necesitaba una excusa para presentarse en la morada de Marin a las once de la noche, y lo único que se le ocurrió, corriendo el riesgo de ser tachado de machista, fue ir a su piso y hacerse con la camisa que luciría en el juicio, estrujándola bastante entre sus manos para hacer de su pretexto algo más plausible y real.

Buscar el nombre en el interfono no fue difícil. Accionar el timbre fue una acción que le resultó algo más dificultosa, pero después de respirar hondo un par de veces lo consiguió. La dulce voz de Marin apareció, teñida con un tono de extrañeza que al ser testigo de a quién pertenecía la voz que le respondía tampoco disminuyó.

Cuando Kanon llegó al rellano en cuestión la puerta estaba abierta, y con ciertas dudas gobernando sus pasos, al fin entró. En el pequeño vestíbulo no había nadie, y la puerta que daba acceso al salón estaba entornada, ocultando en la medida de lo posible el infantil campo de batalla esparcido por doquier, y a Marin agachándose aquí y allá para recoger con nerviosas prisas todos los juguetes que el pequeño Regulus dejaba olvidados a su suerte.

\- Hola Marin...- Dijo Kanon luciendo una inaudita timidez en él, mientras abría la puerta que daba paso al salón de par en par.

\- Ho...hola, Kanon...- Respondió ella sin atreverse a mirarle aún.- ...perdona el desorden, pero es que Regulus lo deja todo tirado por el suelo...

\- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a un cierto desorden...- Aclaró Kanon, tratando de superar su inesperada timidez y la extraña sensación de sentirse invasor en terreno ajeno.

Marin dejó todo lo que pudo recoger dentro de una gran caja dispuesta para albergar los juguetes de su hijo, e irguiéndose con toda la dignidad posible se recolocó bien las ropas y se pasó las manos por los alborotados cabellos cobrizos con la intención de peinarse.- ¿Qué...qué ocurre? ¿Por qué vienes...? ¿Ha cambiado algo de última hora?

Marin no sabía muy bien cómo ponerse ni qué decir. La presencia de Kanon en sus dominios le resultaba tan extraña como a él sentirse como un idiota palplantado en medio del salón, y a Kanon no se le pasó por la cabeza otra cosa que tenderle la arrugada camisa y soltar de sopetón lo que se había preparado como excusa que justificara su aparición.

\- Marin...¿me...me la podrías planchar...? Es que yo soy muy malo con la plancha...y no quiero quemarla...así como tampoco quiero que el juez Dohko mañana me eche la bronca por no ir bien vestido, según su opinión...claro...

La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse estúpidamente, y con algo de vergüenza tomando sus gestos aceptó la prenda que le tendía Kanon y andó hacia otra estancia de la casa.- No hay problema, Kanon...sígueme si quieres...

Kanon obedeció su proposición con timidez, quedándose en el umbral del espacio que daba paso a un cuartito de trastos o algo parecido, dónde Marin enchufó la plancha y colocó con destreza la prenda sobre la tabla que le haría de soporte.

Kanon quería hablar...necesitaba contarle la razón por la cuál había ido a su casa a esas horas de la noche, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Pensaba y pensaba, y cuando finalmente se decidió a lanzarse al vacío de su pasado, una puerta se abrió y una infantil voz emergió de repente.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Kanon se quedó congelado ante una pequeña presencia que se materializó a su lado salida de la nada. El pequeño Regulos se quedó igual de congelado que Kanon, mirándole con extrañeza y enorme decepción al darse cuenta que la voz masculina que había escuchado no era la que hacía semanas que estaba deseando oír.

\- Tú no eres papá...- Dijo el pequeño poniendo morritos mientras se miraba a Kanon con fija atención.- ¿Quién eres?

\- Hola chavalín...- Dijo Kanon, agachándose frente a él.- Yo soy...

\- Se llama Kanon.- Intervino Marin, que veía como su pequeño mundo se zarandeaba una vez más.- Yo trabajo con él, Regulus...y ¿qué haces levantado? Deberías estar durmiendo...- Añadió tomándolo de la mano e intentando llevarlo de nuevo a su habitación.

\- Pensé que era papá...

\- No...no lo es, cielo.

\- ¿Y cuándo vendrá papá?

\- En dos días...

\- Dos días es poco ¿no?

\- Dos días no son nada. Y ahora a la cama otra vez.- Insistía Marin, tratando de mover al pequeño, que seguía con su fija inspección en Kanon, aún agachado frente a él.

\- ¿Quieres jugar?

Kanon sonrió ante la inocente pregunta del todavía adormilado Regulus, y sin saber muy bien porqué cedió al impulso de dejar que su mano viajara hacia la cabecita del pequeño y le removiera todos los cabellos juguetonamente.- Es muy tarde para jugar, Regulus...debes hacer caso a mamá e ir a dormir.

\- ¿Vendrás otro día a jugar?

\- ¡Regulus! - Exclamó Marin en forma de regaño, tirando de su mano.- No le molestes...

\- Si tu madre me deja, quizás sí.- Dijo Kanon, sonriendo con tristeza.

\- Mamá es muy buena...si se lo pides te dejará...

La mano de Marin seguía tirando de él, consiguiendo al fin arrastrarle de nuevo hacia su habitación mientras le decía que le diera las buenas noches a Kanon y que volviera a dormir.

Un largo rato se halló Kanon a solas en un piso desconocido, y sus pasos le llevaron a recorren el salón mientras esperaba el regreso de Marin. Sus ojos se deslizaban por todos los detalles que decoraban las estanterías y las paredes, descubriendo una inmensa colección de fotos familiares donde vislumbró la representación visual de una familia muy unida, pese a la distancia impuesta por la obligación.

\- Lo siento, Kanon...- Dijo Marin apareciendo al fin.- Regulus hace días que está muy nervioso esperando la llegada de su padre.- Añadió a modo de excusa antes de volver al cuartito dónde le esperaban la plancha y la camisa negra de Kanon.

\- No te preocupes Marin...- Kanon le siguió, apostándose de nuevo en el umbral, observando cómo de espaldas a él Marin planchaba la camisa con una maestría envidiable, sumida en un completo silencio.- Tienes un hijo muy guapo...

\- Su padre es guapo...ha salido a él...

\- Y su madre también.- Sentenció Kanon, haciendo que Marin dejara la plancha en posición vertical y que se tomara unos necesarios segundos para atreverse a afrontar la inesperada compañía de quién durante tanto tiempo la despreció.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Kanon? - Preguntó al fin, volteándose hacia él mientras le regalaba una mirada de tremenda incomprensión.- ¿Qué hay tras la excusa que te planche la camisa?

Kanon se quedó mirándola con intensidad, notando como su propios ojos empezaban a sucumbir al insoportable peso de su pasado. Marin también se esforzaba en sostenerle la mirada, pero no añadió nada más. Sólo esperaba...y finalmente, Kanon suspiró por enésima vez, buscando el valor necesario y lanzándose al vacío con determinación.

\- Tiene seis años ¿verdad?

\- Así es.

\- Uno de los dos niños también los tenía diez años atrás. El otro tenía cuatro...Ahora contarían con catorce y dieciséis...- Dijo Kanon, sin dejar de mirar a Marin, perdiéndose en su entrañable mirada de desconcierto e incomprensión.

\- ¿Qué...qué niños tenían cuatro y seis años, Kanon?

Marin se olvidó de la camisa y decidió desenchufar la plancha. El silencio y el dolor que empezó a moldear las facciones de Kanon le alertaron que iban a mantener una conversación. Una importante y larga conversación.

Kanon desvió la mirada un instante, sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas silenciosas escaparan de ella, viéndose obligado a llevar sus manos al rostro con gestos infantiles para deshacerse de ellas y poder encarar a Marin de nuevo.

\- Los niños...los niños que hace diez años mi inconsciencia al volante mató.


	42. Confesiones a flor de piel

_Mismo día, apartamento de Mu_

\- He visitado un par de estudios y creo que alquilaré uno de los dos...- Shaka lo decía entre bocado y bocado, y escuchar esta noticia hizo que Mu dejara de masticar por un momento en el cuál se fijó en su amigo, que seguía explicándose mientras revolvía los restos de su plato con el tenedor.- Uno es céntrico, queda cerca de nuestro trabajo, y_

\- No hace falta que te vayas, Shaka. - Aclaró Mu después de haber engullido el bocado que hasta el entonces le impedía hablar. - Sabes que no me molestas en absoluto.

\- No puedo seguir abusando de tu amabilidad...ya te he hecho sufrir bastante aguantándome estos días.

\- ¡Somos amigos, Shaka! ¿Acaso tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí?

\- Claro que sí, pero no puedo estarme aquí eternamente...te he robado la privacidad, y debes recuperarla. - Shaka insistía, con la mirada cansada y triste, detalle que ya estaba desesperando a Mu muy peligrosamente.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer solo? Consumirte en tu propia tristeza y desánimo...y no creo que éso sea lo más adecuado para ti en estos momentos. Solamente te hundirás más, flagelándote constantemente por lo sucedido con Saga...

Saga...Shaka no había podido dejar de pensar en él desde el día que su confesión le traicionó. Había estado a punto de humillarse una y otra vez para recuperarle, para hacerse escuchar...para justificar lo injustificable...pero no había podido. Descubrir ese rostro que Saga le había ocultado hasta entonces le hirió profundamente, y en cada segundo que necesitaba ceder a la necesidad de verle de nuevo acudían a su mente las últimas palabras que Saga le dedicó, robándole la intención de un plumazo, sumiéndole cada vez más en una repugnante espiral de dolor e insostenible necesidad de perdón.

La consigna seguía nadando clara en su mente: seducir a Kanon y arrancarle vital información mientras todo su cuerpo se ofrecía sin reservas a la más ignominiosa proposición.

Shaka no había vuelto a ver a ninguno de los dos gemelos, pero aún albergaba muy dentro de su ser la urgencia de recuperar en Saga al hombre que un día le enamoró. Quizás Saga estaba arrepentido de haber pronunciado esas escabrosas palabras...quizás su orgullo le impedía dar el paso para disculparse y tratar de comprenderle...o quizás realmente el precio a pagar para recuperar su confianza era ése: ir en busca de Kanon y ejecutar la mejor actuación que nunca se hubiera podido imaginar.

¿Pero qué conseguiría con éso al fin? ¿Que Saga le perdonara a cambio de acostarse por segunda vez con su hermano con la única finalidad de recabar información? ¿Contribuir así a ensuciar más su dignidad y mancillar la honorabilidad de un proceso penal? ¿Acaso no lo había embrutecido bastante Saga ya? Saga le exigía información para vencer...pero el mismo Saga le había ofrecido sin saberlo unos detalles que Shaka tampoco podía obviar.

¿Qué pesaba más? ¿Recuperar la estabilidad y la rutina junto a un hombre que ahora dudaba de conocer? ¿O perderlo todo ofreciendo a Kanon algo más que su cuerpo? ¿Realmente amaba a Saga o solamente a su ilusión de persona respetable e intachable que regalaba al resto de la humanidad?

Todas estas dudas y muchas más hacía días que habían palidecido las facciones de Shaka, dotándole de un terrible aspecto que no distaba mucho del que lucían los cadáveres que diariamente tenían que diseccionar.

Shaka no había hecho partícipe a Mu de la proposición que aún tenía tiempo de cumplir, así como tampoco de las intenciones del gran fiscal de "hallar" un arma dónde todavía no había aparecido ninguna.

Y Mu había seguido hablando distraídamente mientras Shaka se había dejado engullir por su mar de dudas, hasta que una frase pronunciada desde la más sincera amistad captó su atención.

\- Creo que deberías perdonarte, y olvidarte de Saga.- Dijo Mu, pinchando otro bocado que rápidamente saboreó.- No se acaba el mundo rompiendo con él...además es un hombre ocho años mayor que tú...

El inconsciente desprecio que Mu imprimió en la última afirmación despertó en Shaka una extraña sensación. No le gustó que su amigo juzgara la diferencia de edad que les separaba. Y sin saber por qué, el rubio hindú sintió que Saga estaba siendo criticado sin razón por parte de quién ignoraba las verdaderas razones que le hacían dudar a él.

\- ¿Y qué importa que Saga sea mayor que yo? ¿A qué viene ésto, Mu?

La frialdad que Shaka impuso en su tono detuvo a Mu en sus reflexiones, viéndose obligado a encarar a su amigo y esclarecerse la garganta para explicarse mejor sobre algo que intuía dicho fuera de lugar.

\- Bueno...sólo lo digo porqué puedes encontrar a muchas otras personas en la vida, Shaka...

\- ¿Y si yo le amo a él?

\- ¿Después de haberte echado de casa y de no haberte llamado ni una sola vez sólo porqué te acostaste con su hermano? ¿Aun después de éso le sigues amando?

\- Me equivoqué, Mu. Ésto es una realidad...- Se justificó Shaka, tratando de rebajar el tono de las palabras que estaba usando su amigo.

\- ¿Y por qué te equivocaste? - Insistió Mu, que empezaba a parecer demasiado preocupado por un tema que a él no le concernía personalmente.- Te equivocaste porqué quizás ya no sentías lo mismo que antes...

\- ¡Pero bueno! ¡¿Y tú qué sabes?! - Exclamó Shaka, aplastando el tenedor sobre la mesa antes de agarrar la servilleta y pasársela por las manos. Sus cejas se habían contraído, y su carácter afable estaba desapareciendo peligrosamente, alertando a Mu, haciéndole temer otro de los pocos momentos de enfado que muy de vez en cuando asaltaban a Shaka, pero que cuando lo hacían podían resultar memorables.- Parece que te alegres que esté pasando un mal momento con Saga.

\- Un mal momento no dura casi dos semanas, Shaka...y no...no me alegro de verte pasándolo mal. Es más...me duele mucho saber que estás así.

El joven forense lo dijo con sinceridad. Con una callada verdad escondida tras tan simples palabras. Una verdad frente a la cuál Shaka siempre había estado ciego, y que Mu se había cuidado bien de proteger y de defender para que siguiera siendo así.

\- ¡Un mal momento dura lo que tiene que durar! ¡¿Y ves por qué debo irme de aquí?! ¡No necesito tus sermones, Mu! ¡Tú no eres nadie para darme consejos, porqué no tienes ni idea de ello! ¡Siempre has estado solo!

Y ahí había llegado el temido enfado de Shaka, cargado de palabras hirientes de las cuales se arrepentiría haber pronunciado una vez su corazón se relantizara y su razón regresara a su funcionamiento habitual.

Dicho ésto Shaka calló, y Mu se empequeñeció ante aquél que sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, había impedido que pudiera establecer ninguna relación con nadie más, porqué simplemente sabiendo que estaría trabajando a su lado día tras día ya vislumbraba un poco el rostro de la siempre ansiada felicidad.

\- Sí...siempre he estado solo...es verdad.- Shaka le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, pero el inevitable arrepentimiento por sus palabras ya estaba llegando, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la vista ante un herido Mu, que seguía mirándole de una manera tan intensa que le asustó.- Y tú nunca te has preguntado por qué ¿no?

Éso sí que Shaka no se lo esperaba. Mu no hablaba claro, pero entre las codificadas entrelíneas de sus palabras se empezaba a percibir un sentimiento que la poca confianza en sí mismo que siempre había poseído a Shaka había anulado magistralmente. El hindú sabía que era impecable en su trabajo, pero siempre se había empeñado en creer que su personalidad no podía resultar atractiva, que no era merecedor del deseo de nadie. Saga había sido un regalo de los cielos, y el amor que había sentido por él, el más real que nunca había experimentado. Y ahora, empezar a intuir que tras la amistad incondicional que siempre le había regalado Mu podía haber algo más, empezó a sobrepasarlo por completo.

Mu seguía esperando una réplica, una respuesta, cualquier señal que le advirtiera que Shaka seguía estando en ese salón junto a él, sin esperar en ningún momento conseguir en diez segundos lo que llevaba años cultivando en secreto dentro de su corazón. Pero Shaka estaba simplemente en shock. Y en medio de este inesperado trance sólo se le ocurrió huir. Rápidamente se alzó y fue en busca de su chaqueta.

\- No...por favor...ésto ahora no...- Murmuró Shaka dando la espalda a Mu

\- Shaka...escucha, Shaka...- Mu se alzó a su vez para seguir los pasos de Shaka, tratando de evadir la vergüenza que le generaba su propia e inesperada confesión.

\- Lo siento Mu...- Dijo Shaka, armándose de valor para mirarle antes de irse.- Perdóname por lo que te he dicho...no te mereces que te hable así, tú no...

\- ¿Y a dónde vas?

\- Mu...amo a Saga...- Aclaró Shaka con la intención de no tener que afrontar una conversación que jamás hubiera imaginado.- Siempre le he amado, y necesito recuperarle sea como sea...Actué mal, y necesito que me perdone...no deseo perderle...¿comprendes, Mu?

\- Lo sé...pero quizás deberías pensar en si Saga te merece a ti. Sólo deseaba hacerte reflexionar sobre ésto.

\- Luego...luego hablamos, Mu...pero primero debo hacer algo...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde piensas ir a estas horas? ¿A ver a Saga? - Inquirió Mu, no comprendiendo muy bien porqué simplemente no le hacía una llamada.

\- No...a Saga no.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- A Kanon.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! - Mu ya se había desesperado del todo ante la incapacidad de Shaka de cortar en seco con los errores de su pasado y así poder mirar hacia adelante, olvidándose de esos dos hombres ocho años mayores que él y de la nociva energía que había siempre flotando a su alrededor.- ¡Olvídate de este par de gemelos de una vez! El universo no nace en su ombligo...¡No te merecen! Ninguno de los dos.

Mu se atrevió a sujetarle del brazo para impedirle su huida, y Shaka no se soltó del agarre con la brusquedad por la cuál Mu se había preparado. Shaka simplemente se giró hacia él y le miró directamente a los ojos durante unos largos instantes, ocasionando que un leve rubor tiñera las mejillas de su siempre fiel amigo.- Y tú tampoco me mereces, Mu...- Estas palabras hirieron de nuevo al joven forense, siendo él mismo el que apartara la mano que tenía cerrada entorno al brazo de Shaka y que bajara la vista en señal de clara ofensa.- Tú también te mereces algo mucho mejor que yo...

Mu alzó la vista otra vez, mirando a Shaka con los ojos brillantes y la incomprensión esculpida en su rostro.- ¿Por qué te empeñas en despreciarte así, Shaka? - Preguntó al fin.- Yo...yo no espero sentirme correspondido, pero me duele que tú te empeñes en creer que sin esos dos gemelos el mundo se acaba.

\- Me desprecio con razón, Mu. Me desprecio porqué lo que estoy a punto de hacer no puede responder a otra definición que "despreciable". Pero si deseo recuperar a Saga...al hombre que todavía amo, lo debo hacer.

Shaka no dijo nada más. Desapareció tras la puerta dejando a Mu con una sensación de frustración e incomprensión difícil de soportar. Ignoraba dónde iría su amigo. Ignoraba si regresaría o en qué estado lo haría, pero lo que sí que sabía con absoluta certeza era que ya no se sentía capaz de seguir rearmando los pedazos desencajados de Shaka cada vez que alguno de los dos gemelos se dedicaran a romperlos y esparcirlos a los cuatro vientos.

Minutos después, Shaka estacionaba el coche frente al edificio dónde vivía Kanon. Desde la calle se podía ver que no se percibía ninguna luz en el salón, pero aún así Shaka se acercó a la puerta con la intención de accionar el interfono. Los violentos latidos de su corazón retumbaban en su garganta, y las manos le temblaban en exceso ante la denigración personal más escabrosa a la que estaba a punto de someterse.

Sólo sería un mal trago...Sólo debía hacer lo que sabía hacer...Lo que le gustaba a Saga...

O sólo debía decir la verdad...

Las dudas estaban tomando el control de la razón de Shaka, y finalmente tuvo que confiar en los impulsos para al fin llamar al piso de su perdición.

Pero nadie respondió a su llamada. Kanon no estaba, y a Shaka le tomó la desesperación. La misma que le llevó de regreso al coche y que le mantuvo allí. A la espera de la perfecta réplica del hombre al que se quería convencer de necesitar recuperar.

...

_Piso de Marin_

El pasado de Kanon se hizo real frente a una paciente y sorprendida Marin, que resistió en doloroso silencio el sonido de todas las palabras que hilvanaron los pedazos de ese hombre al cuál nunca había comprendido.

Kanon no obvió nada. Absolutamente nada. Le habló de su miedo, de su terror y de cómo permitió que su hermano cayera a las cloacas de la corrupción para salvarle a él de un crimen que siempre le perteneció y por el cuál nunca pagó. Le habló de su antigua relación con Rhadamanthys y de cómo ésta también se rompió. Le habló de los caminos de perdición que decidió tomar una vez el Wyvern desapareció de su vida. Kanon habló y habló sin ocultar las lágrimas que de vez en cuando iban acariciando su rostro, despertando una profunda empatía en Marin, mezclada con cierto rechazo momentáneo. Porqué Marin no pudo evitar ponerse en el lugar de la madre de esos pequeños y tratar de imaginarse su dolor. En algún momento del relato sintió la necesidad de odiar a Kanon, pero cuando éste calló, Marin se rindió al impulso de alargar su brazo sobre la mesa y tomar la mano de Kanon, apretándola con fuerza mientras este gesto obligaba al abogado a afrontar su acuosa mirada.

\- Si me odias lo entenderé, Marin...pero creo que necesitabas saberlo...- Dijo Kanon, con la voz tomada por el pesar.

\- Kanon...lo que hiciste...fue terrible.- Acotó ella, aunque sin la intención de querer ahondar más en la herida, sino como necesario paso para aclarar la maraña de emociones que esa confesión le había despertado.

\- Sí, fui execrable en todos los sentidos. Y he seguido siéndolo. Hasta ahora.- Kanon aceptó su propio pasado definiéndose en voz alta como siempre se había sentido, y Marin sólo estrechó más el contacto sobre su mano, con la intención de transmitirle calma.- No pagué por dos crímenes que cometí...y ahora nos debemos enfrentar al fiscal que me "hizo" inocente diez años atrás, asesinando así su propia carrera como abogado defensor.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no pagaste, Kanon? - Inquirió Marin con suavidad, apartado su mano de la de Kanon, pero sin dejar de mirarle con compasión.- Yo creo que sí que has pagado tus crímenes...y con creces...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó Kanon después de unos instantes de dudas, aún con la voz tomada por su propia emoción.

\- Has estado solo durante diez años. Te has menospreciado. Has menospreciado a los demás sólo para protegerte. Lo has hecho con la única intención de no permitir que nadie se acercara a ti y a tu oscuridad. Perdiste a Rhadamanthys...y no sabes cómo me alegro en saber que no pudiste perderle del todo, que hoy le tienes a tu lado.

\- A él también le herí, Marin...

\- Pero él te ha perdonado. Y sigue a tu lado. Es un hombre excepcional...

\- Lo sé...- Confesó Kanon, tratando de esbozar una forzada sonrisa.- Siempre ha sido mi razón...y también el que me la hace perder por completo...

\- Si él ha sido capaz de perdonarte es porqué ve lo bueno que hay en ti. Y comienza a ser hora que tú también lo aceptes. Mañana puede ser un gran día para empezar con ello...- Dijo Marin, hablando con calmada sinceridad, sobreponiéndose al pequeño rechazo que el relato de Kanon en algún momento le originó.

\- Marin...es que...estoy aterrorizado. Nos enfrentamos a Saga...al impecable fiscal...a mi hermano...al que fue capaz de hundirse en la miseria para salvarme, decidiendo después quedarse en ella. Quizás todo lo que hemos trabajado y preparado no sirve para nada, porqué quizás Saga use unas armas que no están en nuestro juego.

\- Ésto lo veremos mañana, Kanon...

\- Pero es que mañana...mañana es posible que nuestra única baza vencedora sea la verdad, pero no la verdad de ahora, sino la verdad de diez años atrás...

Kanon no apartó su vista de Marin, aunque volviera a licuarse sin perdón, arrastrando a los bellos ojos de su compañera a unirse en su dolor.

\- Pues si es la baza que decides usar, yo estaré contigo Kanon.

No se pronunció ninguna palabra más. Sólo se regalaron unos momentos de mutua contemplación y perdón, hasta que fue Marin la que inspiró determinación y se alzó para acercarse a Kanon y abrazarle con ternura, sorprendiendo al agotado abogado, que por primera vez en años se rindió al acto de atreverse a abrazar a alguien que no fuera el Wyvern por el simple hecho de hacerlo, y de sentirse bien haciéndolo.

Pero el atrevimiento de Marin no se quedó en el abrazo. Sin saber porqué se rindió al impulso de besarle la mejilla antes de romper la solemnidad del momento con una necesaria y distendida despedida.- Ahora deberías irte a descansar, Kanon. A ambos nos hace falta. Y no te olvides la camisa...que mañana debes estar tan impecable o más que Saga.

Kanon sonrió con tristeza al tiempo que se alzó de la silla y se hizo con la camisa, colgándosela con cuidado del hombro para no arrugarla de nuevo.- Gracias Marin...

Marin le sonrió en respuesta, y antes de verle desaparecer aún se atrevió a acotar otra sugerencia que arrancó a Kanon cierto rubor.- Ah, Kanon...aféitate...que rascas. Y si le pides a Rhadamanthys un poco de su perfume tampoco te vendrá mal. Es tan sugerente que quizás hasta descoloques al juez...- Sentenció antes de cerrar la puerta y de ser correspondida con un tímido "Lo haré".

Kanon bajó por las escaleras sintiendo como algo parecido a un desconocido sosiego empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo, y antes de salir a la calle buscó otro de sus cigarrillos. Era tal su concentración en intentar prenderlo que no se dio cuenta que al salir había alguien intentado abrir la puerta de acceso al edificio, dándose completamente de bruces contra él.

\- Lo...lo siento. Disculpa.- Dijo Kanon, alzando la vista hacia un hombre alto, apuesto...serio y con cara de extremo cansancio pero también de profunda felicidad.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

\- Adiós...

\- Buenas noches.

Kanon siguió con su camino, deteniéndose al verse incapaz de poder prender el cigarrillo si no se paraba para poder proteger bien la llama del mechero, cediendo a la curiosidad de girarse hacia el edificio y regresar su vista hacia el hombre que había recibido su choque. La puerta principal ya se había cerrado, y esperando el ascensor se hallaba el chico en cuestión: alto, con el cabello corto, revuelto y castaño claro...con un petate a los pies, vestido de militar.

Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Él no dormiría esa noche...pero Marin tampoco. Ahora sólo le quedaba la duda de saber qué rostros lucirían al día siguiente los dos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kanon estacionó el cerca de su casa, y antes de acceder a su edificio, la voz de Shaka a sus espaldas le sorprendió.

\- Shaka...¿qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Kanon, rebosante de incomprensión.

\- Esperarte...

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Le ocurre algo a Saga?

El interés de Kanon era sincero. Las palabras que estaba a punto de ofrecerle Shaka no podían estar más lejos de la verdad.

\- Sí, Saga está bien...

\- Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

\- ¿Puedo subir?

Kanon dudó unos instantes, y como pudo se justificó, tratando de hallar una excusa que impidiera tal acción.- Rhadamanthys no creo que tarde en llegar.

\- Será rápìdo, Kanon...

_Será rápido...será rápido..._

Shaka no pensaba nada más. Y Kanon abrió la puerta y le invitó a pasar, ignorando por completo que le traería esa noche el tedioso azar.

* * *

_Aclaraciones al fic:_

_En el apartado de "Complementos y Frivolidades" puede hallarse un capítulo titulado "Marin y Aioria" que enriquece parte de este capítulo 42._


	43. En las alcantarillas de la desesperación

Shaka no sabía qué decir ni dónde mirar durante el corto trayecto del ascensor, y sobrepasado de nerviosismo aguardó en el rellano la definitiva invitación de Kanon a pasar a conocer su nunca vista dimensión.

Kanon se había adelantado a modo de precaución. En la pared del salón se reflejaba parte de su estrategia a desarrollar durante el juicio, y el gemelo menor se apresuró a clavar una sábana en ella, ocultando así la información. No comprendía el motivo de la visita de Shaka, y el joven forense aún no le había desvelado su intención, así que Kanon optó por proteger todo lo que pudiera ser observado y luego compartido con Saga, dejándole de esta manera despojado de cualquier elemento y detalle que pudiera dar la sorpresa durante el proceso.

\- No comprendo a qué viene tu visita, Shaka...- Se sinceró Kanon, permitiéndole pasar al salón una vez ya no hubo peligro de ser vista la partitura de su defensa.

Shaka no respondió. No de inmediato. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que el rubio sentía miedo de siquiera hablar. Tratando de aplacar sus nervios en la medida de lo posible, Shaka empezó a dar pequeños paseos por el salón, fijándose en los detalles que lo decoraban, y apreciando un cierto orden que en realidad no se había esperado.

\- Shaka...¿qué ocurre? ¿qué quieres? - Insistió Kanon, de pie a unos palmos tras él, sintiendo como la impaciencia y la gran cantidad de cafeína que recorría sus venas se estaban haciendo con él.

\- Quería verte...

Shaka tuvo que tragar saliva y apretar sus puños antes de responder y poder voltearse ante Kanon y su evidente incomprensión. No sabía cómo proceder, ni qué decir para seducirle y arrancarle información. El arte de la seducción nunca había sido su fuerte, y realmente dudaba en si aún consiguiéndolo, Kanon le ofrecería lo que Saga exigía sin perdón.

\- Shaka...no quiero parecer grosero, pero o me dices a qué has venido o debo decirte que te vayas. Mañana empieza el juicio, lo sabes...Necesito descansar...y centrarme en él.

\- ¿Te resultó útil la información que te di? - Preguntó Shaka sin saber por qué.

\- Cómo comprenderás no te lo voy a decir.- Fue la seca respuesta de Kanon, que cada vez se extrañaba más ante esa inesperada escena.

\- ¿Crees que Valentine está metido de lleno en el crimen? - Insistió Shaka, armándose de valentía para acercarse a Kanon hasta acortar una distancia de seguridad personal siempre imprescindible para él.- Hace días que no paro de darle vueltas al tema de Valentine...es un chico extraño, ¿no crees? - Añadió, acercándose más a Kanon, haciendo terribles esfuerzos para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Al notar su extraña aproximación, Kanon retrocedió un paso y su ceño se frunció de forma preocupante. Algo allí no iba bien...nada bien. Shaka se estaba comportando de una forma inaudita en él...de una forma que no le favorecía en absoluto.

\- ¿Has venido hasta aquí, a estas horas de la noche, para hablar de Valentine? No me jodas, Shaka...búscate una excusa mejor. ¿Qué quieres?

Kanon se estaba enfadando a una velocidad preocupante, y retrocedió otro paso cuando se encontró de bruces con Shaka a sólo un palmo de él y una inesperada proposición naciendo de sus temblorosos labios.- Podríamos repetir, Kanon...

\- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! - Exclamó Kanon, apartándose otra vez de él, observándole con profunda confusión.

Shaka apenas podía alzar su mirada, y pese al supuesto deseo que pretendía fingir, su rostro no podía lucir más pálido.- Dijiste que tampoco había estado tan mal...¿no? - Insistió, acercándose a Kanon de nuevo, esforzándose para alargar sus brazos y rozarle la cintura con sensualidad.- Podría ser aún mejor, Kanon...

Kanon sintió la necesidad de cortar el contacto, pero no lo hizo. A consciencia lo permitió. Algo le pasaba a Shaka, y debía descubrir el qué. Era más que evidente que el forense no estaba cómodo con sus propias acciones, por mucho que sus palabras intentaran disfrazar de deseo y pasión una dantesca escena sin sentido.

\- Es verdad, Shaka...no estuvo mal, pero creí que te arrepentiste siempre de lo sucedido...- Dijo Kanon, esforzándose también en desempeñar su propia actuación.

\- Me arrepiento de no haberte buscado antes...- Las manos de Shaka viajaron bajo las ropas de Kanon, permitiéndose acariciar su torso mientras sus pasos obligaban a Kanon a retroceder hasta detenerse cuando su espalda topó contra la pared. Shaka actuaba tragándose el asco que él mismo se provocaba, y por mucho que tratara de regalar eróticas carícias a Kanon, el temblor que tomaba sus dedos se percibía claramente sobre la piel que los recibía. - Tu descaro...tu ímpetu...tu aroma a calle...tu brusquedad...no te imaginas cómo lo he extrañado cada vez que Saga me ha tocado después, Kanon...- Shaka hablaba sintiendo su garganta árida y sin el valor de mirarle, cerrando sus propios ojos cada vez que una de estas pensadas confesiones traspasaba sus labios.- No he podido olvidar ese momento...y sólo deseo repetirlo...

\- Shaka, no estás en tus cabales...- Dijo Kanon, que empezaba a temer que su cuerpo le traicionara y cediera en contra de su voluntad a los estímulos que tantas veces le habían vencido con anterioridad, solamente por pura distracción pasajera.

\- Tienes razón, no lo estoy...no lo estoy desde ese maldito domingo Kanon...- Continuó Shaka, acercando su rostro al cuello de Kanon, vertiendo su nervioso aliento sobre la piel mientras volvía a susurrar con falsa lascívia - ...nombraste las siete diferencias que os separaban Saga y a tí solo para mofarte de mí una vez...pero están ahí Kanon...realmente están ahí...y ya te he dicho cuatro de ellas...¿quieres saber las otras tres? - Shaka dejó caer sus labios sobre el cuello de Kanon, el cuál besó aguantándose el mal sabor de su propia degradación.

 _Las siete diferencias..._ ¿por qué Shaka tenía que mencionar éso antes de besarle? Siempre había necesitado creer que él y Saga no eran iguales del todo, y ahora la tentación de desvelar qué claves los diferenciaban se abrazaba a él, reteniendo así un pasado de vicio que le urgía olvidar. Los labios de Shaka seguían probando su piel, y Kanon no podía negar que le gustaba la sensación que el peligro le brindaba, pero no podía ceder...no debía ceder...El inexplicable juego de Shaka estaba llegando demasiado lejos, y en su mente Rhadamanthys luchaba para defender su lugar.

Shaka seguía maltratando su cuello entre susurros de pretendida lujuria, iniciando una curiosidad difícil de rechazar.- Las otra tres diferencias podrían ser físicas, Kanon...¿las quieres saber?...- Susurró Shaka, abandonando su cuello y olvidándose de unirse en un beso sobre sus labios.

No podía...simplemente Shaka era incapaz de llegar a un contacto tan íntimo y puro, y sólo se le ocurrió una opción: llegar a un contacto de igual intimidad y de profunda bajeza personal al imponerse hacerlo por obligación. Sus manos volvieron a descender, y sus rodillas también, hasta quedar agachado frente a Kanon y su ambigua incomprensión. Los dedos tomaron la hebilla del cinturón y deshicieron su amarre, frenándose antes de tomar la cremallera y hacerla descender.

\- ¿Quieres saber qué diferencia hay aquí? - Preguntaba Shaka ya sin poder ocultar el temblor de su voz.- Te la diré si tu me dices qué frutos te ofreció mi colaboración. Me lo debes, Kanon...y yo te regalaré la mejor fel_

\- Detente Shaka.- Ordenó Kanon, permitiendo que sus manos se posaran sobre los tensos hombros de Shaka para apartarle de la proximidad de su entrepierna. - Tú no deseas hacer ésto...es más que evidente, y yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas.- Añadió con frialdad.

\- Déjame hacerlo, Kanon...déjame enseñarte lo que soy capaz de hacer...estoy seguro te gustará...- Insistió Shaka con un hilillo de voz el cuál no encerraba ni una pizca de verdad.

\- Levántate, Shaka. No voy a permitirme perder mi rumbo otra vez.

\- Será rápido, Kanon...será rápido...- Rogó Shaka, incapaz ya de retener las lágrimas que le arrancaba su propia humillación.

\- ¡Que te levantes! - Ordenó de nuevo Kanon, agarrando a Shaka del brazo para obligarle a abandonar esa indeseable posición.

La incomprensión del momento era cada vez más abrumadora, como también lo era la evidencia que los cuerpos de ambos se sentían incapaces de reaccionar a los sugerentes estímulos de la ocasión. Si esto hubiera ocurrido semanas atrás, Kanon no hubiera dudado en regalarse un efímero momento de gustoso sexo ocasional, pero ahora la presencia de Rhadamanthys en su mente se había convertido en la principal razón para rechazar un delirante instante de desenfrenada pasión. Y la repugnancia que sentía Shaka hacia sí mismo tampoco pudo imprimir nada de sentimiento y entrega en un cuerpo que no despertaba ni bajo el poderoso influjo de la imaginación.

Shaka se vio arrastrado a abandonar la bajeza de su casi extinguida dignidad, y su mirada se anegó de fracaso y vergüenza mientras Kanon se apresuraba a abrocharse el cinturón de nuevo y poner las ropas en su lugar.

\- ¡¿Qué coño te ocurre, Shaka?! ¡¿Desde cuándo te denigras así?! Creí que dejamos claro que lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un polvo puntual. Bueno, sí...lo reconozco...muy bueno si deseas que te confiese la cruda verdad, pero por el bien de ambos debemos dejarlo atrás.

La vergüenza se había hecho con las facciones de Shaka, ahora medio ocultas por el velo de sus cabellos dorados, pero el temblor persistía en su insistente voz.- No...no he podido olvidarlo, Kanon...

\- ¡Y una mierda! Tú mismo fuiste el primer arrepentido.

\- Lo fingí...lo hice para protegerme del apetito que despertaste en mí...- Continuó Shaka, hundiéndose más y más en su personal perdición.

\- No te creo, Shaka...- Dijo Kanon llevándose las manos a sus cabellos para arrastrarlos hacia atrás al tiempo que se alejaba de la derrotada figura del joven forense.- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡No sabes mentir! ¡Nunca has sabido! Y estás resultando patético ahora mismo...- Sentenció Kanon, deteniéndose mientras lanzaba una dura mirada hacia su amante por un día.- ¿Te has parado a pensar qué creerá Saga de ti si se entera de esta locura que pretendes llevar a cabo? ¡Nos odiará! ¡A los dos!

No hizo falta nada más para desarmar a Shaka por completo. Sólo pensar en Saga, y saber que ahora Kanon le profesaba un respeto antes desconocido pudo más que su enferma misión. El abogado tenía razón...Si algo no sabía hacer Shaka era mentir. Así había llegado al punto de quiebre con Saga, por culpa de su incapacidad para vivir sumido en las mentiras, y Kanon le tenía tomada la talla en este sentido.

Sí, ésa era una aplastante realidad: Shaka no sabía mentir. Y la verdad volvió a aparecer, congelando a Kanon en su creciente espiral de rabia e incomprensión.- Saga no se va a sorprender...

\- ¿Cómo dices? - Inquirió Kanon con suma extrañeza, acercándose a Shaka otra vez.- ¿Que Saga no se va a sorprender, dices? - Insistió, desesperándose al notar que Shaka no se atrevía a alzar la mirada hacia él, viéndose obligado a tomarle del brazo y zarandearlo para conseguir una anegada mirada posada sobre su incomprensión.- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- ¡Porqué es él quién lo exige, Kanon!

\- ¡¿Pero qué cojones estás diciendo?! - Se desesperó Kanon, que seguía con su mirada clavada con dureza sobre Shaka.

\- ¡Lo sabe, Kanon! ¡Lo nuestro! Saga lo sabe...- Confesó Shaka al fin, sin saber cómo tragarse las lágrimas de vergüenza que descendían por su rostro.

\- Se lo dijiste...¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué, Shaka?! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo?! ¡Joder! ¡Que yo te prometí que nunca le diría nada al respecto!

\- ¡Sí, Kanon! Se lo confesé...- Aceptó Shaka, mirando al fin con algo de determinación a Kanon.

\- ¿Por qué que fuiste tan imbécil?

\- Porqué no podía seguir viéndole cada día con las culpas ardiendo dentro de mí...

\- ¡Hóstias, Shaka! ¡Tampoco fue tan grave lo que hicimos! Saga no tenía porque saberlo.

Shaka ya no sabía donde meterse, y en su mente no sólo bullía la vergüenza que no se quitaría de encima en diversas vidas, sino también otra verdad que luchaba para ver la luz fuese como fuese.

\- Discutimos, Kanon...Discutimos y no sé por qué saliste en la discusión...y sé lo solté. Sin más. Salió...y ahora ya no lo puedo arreglar. No puedo, Kanon...lo he intentado...pero no puedo...- Confesó Shaka entre unos pesados sollozos que oprimían su pecho sin compasión.

Kanon se quedó en silencio unos largos e insufribles segundos, observando a Shaka, sintiendo su pesar y su incapacidad para huir de su denigración, y lentamente una suposición fue tomando fuerza en su interior. Una suposición que le mostraba que la presencia de Shaka allí no era una casualidad. Que sus intenciones no nacían de una incontrolable pasión, sino de algo mucho más oscuro y bajo: de una execrable proposición.

\- Saga te obligó a venir aquí...¿verdad? - Kanon lo preguntó augurando una respuesta que cada vez se presentaba más clara en su mente, y ser testigo del repentino silencio de Shaka y de su frágil asentimiento fue todo lo que le otorgó razón.- ¡Será cabrón! Y tú idiota por obedecerle, Shaka...¡¿cómo...cómo narices se te ocurrió complacerle así?!

\- Necesito recuperarle, Kanon...yo le amo...y obré mal. ¡Necesito que me perdone!

\- Así no se consigue un sincero perdón.

\- Lo sé, pero no me dio otra opción...me dijo que si quería volver a verle debía venir aquí y seducirte...arrancándote información del juicio...pero no puedo...y ya no sé qué hacer...

\- ¡Y no debes! ¡No debes humillarte así ni por mi hermano ni por nadie!

A Kanon le costaba digerir que Saga hubiera llegado tan lejos en su juego sucio, involucrando en él a quién más amaba sólo por despecho e insana ambición, pero Shaka aún no había derrochado toda la verdad. Aún quedaba un detalle que tampoco podía seguir guardando más.

\- Y no es todo Kanon...- Dijo Shaka buscando fuerzas para compartir su último secreto. - Aún hay más...

\- ¿Y qué más puede haber después de ésto? - Preguntó Kanon con una mezcla de rabia y desesperación difícil de controlar.

\- Saga está dispuesto a todo para ganar...Saga...Saga tiene un arma del crimen que ofrecer...

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se halló el arma y yo no lo sé?!

\- No se halló el arma...alguien lo hará por él. Saga ignora que lo sé, pero escuché una conversación con Shura el mismo día que le confesé nuestro error...

\- ¡¿Y?! - Kanon ya no podía soportar más tanta indecisión y tanta locura a las puertas del juicio que enfrentaría a los dos.- ¡¿De dónde piensa sacar el arma?!

\- ¿Y tú qué crees? El caso de Pandora todavía es de DeathMask...

DeathMask...el corrupto inspector que diez años atrás le ofreció su salvación.


	44. Noche en vela

Cuando Rhadamanthys llegó se sorprendió al encontrar la luz del salón prendida, pese a no haber nadie allí. El casco fue dejado sobre la mesa y la sombra que vislumbró entre la oscuridad que reinaba en el balcón le condujo hacia el exterior. Kanon se hallaba sentado en una silla, a cuerpo de camisa y aparentemente inmune al fresco qque ofrecía la noche.

Los relojes marcaban las tres de la madrugada, y Kanon no podía dormir. Si intentar alcanzar los dominios de Morfeo ya se había presentado como una quimera durante los últimos días, más imposible era aún después de la dantesca escena vivida con Shaka, y de la definitiva revelación nacida del momento. A sus pies descansaba el cenicero que albergaba las colillas de los últimos cigarrillos del segundo paquete del largo día. Su mirada se percibía perdida, y su inmovilidad sólo se distorsionaba gracias a los toques de las ráfagas de aire nocturno, ésas mismas que se atrevían a jugar con sus rebeldes cabellos azulados a voluntad.

\- Kanon...agarrarás frío...deberíamos ir a dormir...- Dijo el Wyvern, dejando que su hombro se apoyara contra el marco de la corredera puerta de cristal y que sus brazos buscaran cruzarse sobre su pecho mientras observaba a Kanon con profunda contemplación.

\- Rada...has llegado pronto...- La voz emergió con claros signos de agotamiento, y la mirada de Kanon no se vislumbró en ningún momento. Seguía fija y perdida en las luces del nocturno horizonte. Y en la clara convicción que mañana no había nada que hacer. Absolutamente nada.

\- Te dije que intentaría cerrar temprano...no iba a aguantar abierto sólo para dos almas sin ganas de aburrirse en otro lugar.- Rhadamanthys seguía con su ambarina mirada sobre Kanon, y no tardó en intuir que algo no marchaba bien. El comportamiento de Kanon ante su presencia era en demasía extraño, y abandonando su relajada posición se acercó a él, buscando apoyar su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y reclamarle atención.- Kanon...¿va todo bien?

Kanon no le miró. Ni siquiera le respondió de inmediato, tomándose su tiempo para proferir un par de profundos suspiros y al fin, responder.- No Wyvern...nada va bien...- Dijo con la voz derrotada y la mirada buscando hallar apoyo en los ojos de quién seguía fiel a su lado.- Nada podría presentarse peor, Rada...

\- ¿Por qué dices ésto? Es normal que te sientas nervioso...pero no debes perder la confianza en ti, Kanon...

Una frágil risilla ladeó los labios de Kanon un fugaz instante, antes de perderse de nuevo entre la penumbra de la más escabrosa realidad.- Confianza en mí tenía...Estaba convencido de poder desempeñar un digno papel después de todo lo que hemos trabajado, pero...pero ahora la he perdido por completo, Rada...

Sus ojos enrojecidos y cansados regresaron a la eterna claridad de la mirada del Wyvern, y la derrota se esculpía en ellos, alarmando al siempre sereno Rhadamanthys.

\- No...no, no, Kanon. Ésto sí que no. No te puedes derrumbar ahora. Mañana empezará tu gran momento, y debes estar convencido de ello...

\- ¡Mañana Saga vencerá, Wyvern! ¡Ésto es lo que pasará! - Le cortó Kanon, dejándole sin palabras para defenderse de esta inesperada reacción, mientras sus miradas se sostenían en un mar de confusión.

Rhadamanthys se mantuvo unos instantes en silencio, mirando alternativamente cada uno de los tomados irises de Kanon, que empezaban a titilar y humedecerse de rabia e impotencia, hasta que Kanon los deslizó de nuevo hacia el oscuro manto cosido con luces que cubría la ciudad.

\- Kanon...¿qué ha ocurrido después de haberte marchado del pub? Antes de irte no estabas así...

\- Kanon se cruzó de brazos y volvió a suspirar, confesando lo que aparentaba ser una nimiedad.- Shaka ha estado aquí...

\- ¿Shaka? ¿Y qué quería? - Kanon tragó saliva con evidente dificultad. Aclarar la rabia que estreñía su garganta era imperiosamente necesario si decidía contar al Wyvern toda la verdad. - Kanon...¿por qué ha venido Shaka? - Inquirió el inglés, sin ocultar la extrañeza que se estaba apoderando de él.

\- ¿Realmente confías en mí, Rada? - Preguntó Kanon al fin, mirándole de nuevo con pesar, y con la urgencia de escuchar un sincero "sí".

\- ¡Claro que confío en ti! - Exclamó Rhadamanthys, impacientándose cada vez más.

El silencio regresó a reclamar su espacio, hasta tornarse terriblemente incómodo y conseguir que Kanon sintiera la necesidad de romperlo para ya no escucharle más.

\- Acércate una silla...y siéntate.

El tono de voz no ejecutaba ninguna orden. Sólo una petición, y Rhadamanthys le complació, mostrando una creciente intriga moldeando sus facciones.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Kanon? ¡Cuéntamelo de una vez! Por favor...estás consiguiendo ponerme nervioso...

Sus miradas se hallaron otra vez, y el Wyvern dejó que sus brazos se recargaran sobre los muslos al tiempo que sus ojos no dejaban de intentar desvelar qué ocasionaba el malestar que Kanon transpiraba por cada poro de su piel.

\- No será agradable de escuchar todo lo que te voy a contar...- Le advirtió Kanon, amparándose en los dogmas de infinidad de religiones que nunca siguió para evitar un presumible enfado de Rhadamanthys.

\- Kanon...¡arranca ya!

\- Shaka le contó a Saga lo del polvo que... lo de aquella tarde que nosotros nos_

\- Sí, sí, vale...- Le cortó el Wyvern, frunciendo su ceño mientras con enérgicos gestos de su mano le alentaba a obviar los detalles.- Se lo contó...¿y?

\- Ahora Saga está completamente fuera de sí.

\- Bueno...es normal que se haya enfadado al saberlo...

\- Enfadarse es normal, lógico...y aceptable. Obligar a Shaka a venir a verme para conseguir información del caso como única condición para considerar su perdón...ésto es sólo una pequeña muestra de lo que Saga es capaz de hacer para vencer cuando la rabia y el odio le ciegan...

\- ¡Joder, Kanon! ¡No comprendo nada! ¡Cuéntamelo todo en orden y con claridad!

\- Has dicho que confías en mí ¿no?

\- ¡Que sí, joder! ¡Que sí!

Los ojos de Rhadamanthys brillaban de incomprensión y nerviosismo. Los de Kanon de desánimo y derrota...y de pura frustración.

\- Vale, Rada...allá voy...

...

_Piso de Mu_

Shaka llegó después de haber estando dando tumbos por la ciudad durante largo tiempo, sintiendo el sabor amargo de la humillación rebotando en su garganta. Por suerte el piso estaba a oscuras y no había señales de movimiento por ningún lado. Presumiblemente Mu dormía, y la necesidad de hallarlo así había sido una de las razones que le mantuvo horas vagando sin rumbo por las esquinas de la húmeda noche.

Una pequeña parte de la consciencia de Shaka ahora respiraba tranquila, pero la inmensidad de la porción restante hervía de demasiados sentimientos cruzados. Shaka se odiaba por haber sido capaz de aceptar la proposición de Saga. Se repudiaba a sí mismo por seguir creyendo que deseaba recuperarle, y por empeñarse en creer que Saga sólo estaba cruzando un desesperado momento que le había robado la firmeza del alma. La cabeza le dolía, su propia alma le molestaba y su piel la sentía extremadamente sucia, pese a la determinación de Kanon de no permitirle llevar a cabo unas acciones totalmente execrables cuando se realizan bajo la atrocidad de la vejación.

Una vez cobijado en la protección de las paredes del piso de Mu, el baño fue su destinación. Shaka se despojó de todas sus ropas con ansias y la torpeza propia de la desesperación, y sin siquiera esperar a que el agua de la ducha alcanzara una temperatura de confort se abalanzó bajo ella, frotándose con ambas manos y con frenética brusquedad cada porción de su piel. La suciedad que sentía adherida a él hedía, y ni litros de agua ni abundantes dosis de gel consiguieron suavizar el hedor que tomaba su corazón.

El agua seguía cayendo con fuerza, y su rostro se hallaba completamente contraído bajo los empapados mechones que ocultaban sus pálidas facciones. Los ojos se habían sellado con firmeza, y finalmente las temblorosas manos buscaron su rostro para tapar los sollozos que su pecho ya no podía contener más. La desnuda espalda topó contra la fría pared, pero Shaka no sintió su helado tacto. Sólo tuvo la certeza que algo sólido le amparada, y finalmente las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban desaparecieron, arrastrándole hasta dejarle sentado, completamente desnudo y más sólo que nunca bajo una lluvia que nada podía purificar. Las manos se agarraron a los empapados mechones de su frente y los codos se apoyaron en las rodillas, convirtiéndole en un ovillo de desesperación que ya no podía hacer nada para evitar que el llanto fluyera a discreción.

Fuera, un silencioso Mu esperaba...luchando contra la tentación de entrar y acompañarle en el dolor, y decidiendo respetarle un espacio y un tiempo de intimidad dónde Shaka buscaba drenar algo más interno y profundo que la más pura desazón.

Mu apenas durmió. Estuvo pendiente de todos los movimientos que hizo Shaka desde la solitaria intimidad de su habitación. Más de una hora tardó Shaka en salir del baño, y otro buen rato más transcurrió antes de escuchar que se internada en la que hacía un par de semanas se había convertido en su habitación.

Mu no durmió...y Shaka tampoco. Su mente seguía hirviendo, y la imagen de Saga...la del Saga que hacía años conoció, peligrosamente se estremecía bajo el influjo de demasiadas dudas y un exceso de "cómo, cuándo y por qués".

¿Cómo había sido capaz de presentarse ante Kanon y ceder ante esa atrocidad? ¿Dónde estaba el Saga que un día se fijó en él y que le encandiló? El respetable, serio e impecable fiscal...¿Cuando había nacido esa otra versión? ¿Y por qué? ¿Y por qué Kanon fue el único que mostró algo de dignidad entre tanta degeneración? Y otro por qué que aún no comprendía también fue tomando forma y color...¿Por qué Mu le había dejado entrever que lo que siempre había creído ser una sincera amistad era en realidad algo más?

El amanecer llegó sembrado con todas estas dudas aún revoloteando en su interior, y cuando finalmente Shaka se levantó, halló a Mu sentado frente a la mesa dela salón, tratando de degustar un necesario café con fingida calma y serenidad.

Shaka se detuvo apenas a un metro de Mu, que alzó su vista y la posó sobre la retraída figura del rubio y la dejadez que su cuerpo ofrecía. Los cabellos lucían revueltos y despeinados, las ojeras que delineaban sus facciones eran más que preocupantes, la delgadez que Shaka mostraba se estaba acentuando cada día más, y la manera en que sus brazos rodeaban su propio torso con la mirada perdida era simplemente un gesto que desarmada a Mu, despertándole la necesidad de abrazarle con sincera fraternidad, pero se reprimió de hacerlo. Ahora cualquier gesto corría el peligro de ser rechazado y malinterpretado, y si algo no deseaba Mu era perder a Shaka, aunque lo que sólo obtuviera de él fuera una firme amistad.

El silencio se percibía pesado y tenso, y cuando Mu tomó la decisión de romperlo con palabras vacías, Shaka lo hizo por él.

\- ¿Desde cuándo...Mu?

El hindú alzó su azul mirada con rubor, agradeciendo que el desordenado velo de hebras doradas que cubrían su rostro la ocultaran ligeramente. Y Mu bajó la suya al tiempo que buscaba inspirar valor y apartaba la silla contigua a él, invitando en silencio a que Shaka tomara asiento a su lado.

\- Desde...desde siempre, Shaka...desde que te conocí...- Reconoció Mu con una calma que sorprendió a ambos.

\- ¿Por qué? - Continuó Shaka, deshaciendo su propio abrazo para acercarse con timidez a la mesa y sentarse cerca de su amigo.

Mu volvió a inspirar sonoramente, y esbozando una triste sonrisa siguió con su inesperada confesión.- No todo en la vida tiene un porqué.

Shaka apenas se atrevía a mirarle, y cuando finalmente pudo hacerlo se halló con la clara mirada de Mu fija sobre él, y con una cálida sonrisa que embellecía un rostro el cuál nunca había sido objeto de su delicada observación.

\- Mu...yo...yo lo siento, pero...- Shaka se detuvo y volvió a desviar la mirada antes de forzarse a encarar la conversación de nuevo.- ...pero no puedo correspon_

\- Lo sé.- Le cortó Mu, sonriendo aún.- Lo sé...y no me importa. Estoy bien así.

Otra vez el silencio insistió en toma su lugar, y fue la nerviosa voz de Shaka la que de nuevo lo evitó.- No puedo quedarme aquí, contigo...ahora menos que antes...

\- Tonterías, Shaka. No voy a permitir que te vayas.

\- Pero no puedo seguir aquí después de saber que_

\- Somos amigos ¿no? - Dijo Mu con calma.- No hemos dejado de serlo por lo que te dije ayer ¿verdad? - Shaka no sabía dónde mirar ni dónde meterse en un momento tan embarazoso como se presentaba aquél, pero Mu tenía determinación...y una profunda buena fe difícil de hallar en la actualidad.- No puedes privarme de ser amigo tuyo, Shaka...Nunca he intentado interponerme en tu vida...pero ahora lo voy a hacer. No vas a ir a ningún lado, porqué así como estás, con los ánimos pisoteados y tu amor propio fracturado y por los suelos, simplemente no lo voy a permitir...No hasta que vuelvas a sonreír, Shaka...

Shaka tragó saliva con pesadez y finalmente pudo ser capaz de sostener la mirada del camarada incondicional que siempre le había brindado apoyo puro y sólido.

\- Quizás cuando sepas lo que estuve apunto de hacer anoche cambias de opinión...

\- No lo creo.- Contestó Mu con afabilidad.- Todos nos equivocamos, Shaka. Así que inténtalo...

\- No es algo fácil de escuchar, Mu...

\- Los amigos no están para lo fácil. Desembucha, Shaka...saca todo lo que te carcome por dentro, porqué algo me dice que me has contado de la misa menos de la mitad.

La tenacidad de Mu era realmente infranqueable. Y el apoyo que eternamente le ofrecía ahora se presentaba más urgente que nunca.

Sí, Mu había sido su amigo desde años atrás...y Shaka simplemente ya no podía más.

\- Puede que me odies después...

\- Puede, puede, puede...no son más que probabilidades, Shaka. Y que tú estás mal es la única realidad que me importa. Así que dispara.

La sonrisa que le ofrecía era balsámica, y su respetuosa compañía, un tesoro. El único que ahora Shaka tenía en su poder.

Y en realidad...¿qué más podía perder?

\- Vale, Mu...allá voy...

* * *

_Anotaciones al capítulo:_

_Si se desea profundizar en la historia personal de Mu, se puede bucear en ella en el apartado de "Complementos y Frivolidades", en los capítulos titulados con el mismo nombre de "Mu". Advierto que su contenido, sobretodo en el segundo (que será publicado en su debido momento), el contenido puede no ser del agrado de todo el público._

 

* * *

 


	45. Sin marcha atrás

La cuchilla de afeitar se remojó por última vez en la pequeña balsa de agua jabonosa que inundaba el lavabo antes de recuperar su lugar en el pequeño armario del baño. Kanon se había esmerado tanto en su afeitado que al pasarse las manos por el rostro en busca de algún olvido halló tímidos restos de sangre manchando sus dedos.

\- Joder...mierda...me he cortado...- Farfulló para sí, tomando la toalla para limpiar el vaho que cubría el espejo y poder ver dónde se había apurado de más. El pequeño corte se hallaba bajo el mentón, y recuperando una vieja costumbre en él, agarró un pedacito de papel higiénico y se lo pegó en la herida, esperando la rápida cicatrización.

Aún con una escueta toalla amarrada bajo la cintura salió del baño y se internó en la habitación. Era hora de vestirse. Y era hora de hacerlo con las ropas que Saga le dejó. Unas ropas acostumbradas a triunfar, y que pese al exhaustivo y pulcro lavado de tintorería parecían seguir desprendiendo el aroma a éxito que siempre acompaña a su gemelo, al temido e impecable fiscal...al hombre más poderoso del panorama judicial y ahora, su rival.

Rhadamanthys estaba en la cocina, preparando un desayuno que dudaba saborear con calma. Porqué esa mañana, lo único que se extrañaba entre esas paredes era precisamente éso, la calma.

Kanon tomó su tiempo para vestirse, y con cuidado se enfundó la camisa negra que Marin le había planchado con esmero apenas unas pocas horas atrás. Una de las pocas prendas que eran suyas, pero que afortunadamente combinaba bien con el traje gris oscuro elegido para el primer día de juicio. El otro lo reservaba en caso de alargarse el proceso, pero Kanon ya no quería pensar más en éso. No se había probado los trajes desde que los tenía en casa, pero al enfundarse los pantalones confirmó lo que ya sabía: la talla y el corte le favorecían a la perfección. Los zapatos no eran nuevos, pero habían sido enlustrados a consciencia, e incluso parecía que relucían como recién salidos de la caja.

Con dudas, Kanon agarró una de las pocas corbatas que tenía, y que ya no recordaba si alguna vez había usado, y cuando se dispuso a armarse el nudo recordó porqué nunca las vestía.

\- Rada...- Sus manos lo intentaban, pero el nudo no aparecía por ningún lado, y el temblor que comandada sus dedos tampoco ayudaba a obtener un resultado mejor.- Rada...¡Rada!

-¡¿Qué?! - Espetó Rhadamanthys entrando en la habitación.- Joder, Kanon...estás...pareces...

\- ¿Qué parezco, Rada? - Le replicó Kanon, incomodándose por la inspección a la que le sometía el Wyvern.

\- Vestido así...pareces Saga...

\- El traje es de Saga, Wyvern...- Aclaró Kanon, intentando de nuevo hacer el nudo de la corbata sin éxito.- ¡Mierda! No sé hacerlo...- Se rindió, deslizando rápidamente la tela alrededor de su cuello para tendérsela a Rhadamanthys. - Hazlo, por favor...Tú sabes, Rada...

El Wyvern tomó la corbata y se la pasó alrededor de su propio cuello para demostrar su inglesa habilidad con los nudos Windsor, ejecutándolo mientras se miraba a Kanon y reparaba en el trozo de papel higiénico y rosáceo pegado en su mentón.- Te has cortado...

\- ¡Ya lo sé! - Exclamó Kanon de malas maneras al tiempo que retiraba el papel y comprobaba que la herida había dejado de sangrar.

\- Cálmate, Kanon...- Sugirió el inglés, acabando de realizar el nudo.- Tranquilízate, por favor... estos nervios no te ayudarán en nada...

\- Necesito un cigarrillo...y no tengo...- Kanon estaba siendo literalmente devorado por los nervios, y de sopetón se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando al Wyvern con la corbata en el cuello y la palabra en la boca.- Ahora vuelvo...voy a comprar tabaco...y chicles...y caramelos...y...

\- Y calma...compra calma también.

Kanon intentó sonreír, pero no pudo. Los nervios y el miedo al fracaso y al ridículo estaban pudiendo con él, y cuando regresó el olor que le acompañaba demostraba que el primer pitillo del día ya había sido engullido con ansiedad.

Ninguno de los dos pudo probar nada del desayuno. Sólo dieron cuenta de sus respectivos cafés en silencio, pensando aún en todo lo hablado la madrugada anterior.

Era evidente que Saga iba a jugar sucio...y el hecho de saber que Shaka había sido utilizado por él, y con los fines y exigencias demandadas, no pudo enfadar a Rhadamanthys. Kanon le había dicho que no había pasado nada, que en ningún momento había estado dispuesto a entrar en ese juego, y el Wyvern le creyó, sintiendo una profunda pena hacia alguien que hasta el momento había mantenido bajo cuarentena de observación.

\- Shaka debe amar mucho a tu hermano...- Dijo Rhadamanthys, apurando el último sorbo de café.- Por prestarse a hacer _éso_ por él...

\- Shaka es un idiota.- Replicó Kanon sin ocultar cierta tristeza.- Y Saga es un condenado hijo de...bueno...mejor me callo. Nuestra madre no tiene la culpa que sus hijos sean un par de gilipollas...Ella hizo todo lo que pudo por nosotros, y los tres la apartamos de nuestras vidas...

Kanon no sabía por qué justamente en ese momento estaba pensando en su madre, la cuál hacía años que no veía. Y tampoco sabía por qué desde la noche anterior, cada vez que pensaba en Saga veía a su padre tras él.

\- ¿A qué viene ésto ahora, Kanon? - Preguntó Rhadamanthys profundamente extrañado.- Nunca hablas de ellos...

\- No lo sé, Rada...no lo sé...

El Wyvern le observó con dedicación, pero Kanon ni se percató de ello, ya que estaba completamente abducido en otra dimensión, desconocida y peligrosa...demasiado peligrosa. Rhadamanthys se alzó y se acercó a él, arrancándole de su estupor con un sentido beso y unas palabras cargadas de buena intención.- Saldrá bien, Kanon...decidas lo que decidas, harás lo correcto.

Ahora fue Kanon el que buscó otro beso, cortándolo con pesar para alzarse también y reclamar la corbata que aún colgaba del cuello de Rhadamanthys.- Sí me la devuelves, me iré. No quiero hacer esperar a Marin.

El Wyvern aflojó el nudo lo justo para pasársela por la cabeza y ofrecerla a Kanon, el cuál la tomó el hizo el mismo gesto a la inversa, ajustándola escasamente, y sin abrochar el último botón de la camisa. Con pasos nerviosos entró de nuevo al baño y se miró al espejo. Los cabellos aún lucían húmedos y alborotados, pero no iba a hacer nada más con su imagen. Al fin y al cabo, él era él, y ya le molestaba tener que usar las ropas de su hermano para encima convertirse en su perfecta réplica ante un tribunal. El perfume de Rhadamanthys le esperaba en el mármol del lavabo, pero sus manos no le apresaron. Sus manos buscaron el perfume que siempre había sido suyo, y que hacía lustros que tenía olvidado en un rincón. Quizás no era tan caro...ni tan sugerente, pero era el suyo. Y hoy Kanon debía ser y sentirse simplemente  _él_.

\- ¿Nos vemos allí, Rada? - Dijo, saliendo del baño y buscando las pertenencias que debía llevar consigo.

\- Allí estaré.

Otro urgente beso precedió la marcha de Kanon, que se colgó la americana de un hombro y del otro la eterna mochila que siempre le acompaña, y a la que tampoco pensaba renunciar.

...

Al cabo de unos minutos, el coche se estacionó frente al portal del edificio de Marin, y una llamada perdida fue la señal para alertar de su llegada.

Aún pasaron unos minutos hasta que la puerta de acceso al bloque se abrió, y desde el otro lado de la calle Kanon vio que Marin bajaba muy bien vestida, y muy bien acompañada. Un asentimiento de su rostro le dio a entender que le había ubicado, y antes de cruzar la calle para unirse a él se agachó para amañagar al dormido Regulus, que no soltaba la mano de su padre y que parecía no poder con la mochila escolar que colgaba de su espalda. Después de Regulus vino la despedida de Aioria, la cuál se alargó en un beso que comenzó casto y acabó peligrosamente pasional.

\- ¿Ese hombre es Kanon? - Preguntó Aioria cuando la necesidad de respirar acabó con la unión de sus labios. Marin asintió sin poder dejar de mirarle a él, a su amor, a su añorado Aioria.- Ayer, cuando llegué, topó conmigo saliendo del edificio.

\- Estuvo aquí para acabar de perfilar el caso...- Respondió Marin, completamente embelesada.

\- Es guapo...

\- Sí, lo es...

\- A ver si me tendré que preocupar...- Añadió Aioria a tono de broma.

\- Nah...no soy su tipo...

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? Los hombres podemos tener muchos _tipos_...

\- Pues porqué con él, tú tendrías más posibilidades que yo, Aioria...- Aclaró Marin, sonriendo sin fin.

\- Ah, vale...comprendo.

\- Papá...¿vamos al cole? - Regulus ya estaba impacientándose de estar parado en la calle sin moverse, y que su padre le llevara al colegio para él era un motivo de orgullo y exhibición de papá ante los compañeros que siempre le decían que no tenía, sólo por el hecho de no verle nunca.

Marin volvió a besarle, y aún se permitió amañagar al pequeño otra vez antes de despedirse y cruzar, llegando con paso decidido al coche y tomando asiento al lado de Kanon, luciendo su joven rostro visiblemente feliz.

\- Hola Kanon...- Dijo sin poder reprimir una eterna y tonta sonrisa, y un intenso y natutral rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

\- Vaya, vaya, Marin...has dormido poco esta noche ¿verdad? - Dijo Kanon a modo de saludo, forzándose a olvidar el nerviosismo que estaba acabando con él.

Marin le miró aún con la mirada embobada, evitando hablar de la noche, fijándose en su aspecto y en su inaudito aroma, y con aplastante naturalidad le alabó.- Kanon, estás...estás irreconocible...y este perfume, no es el de Rhadamanthys, pero huele genial...

\- Y tú tienes cara de habértelo pasado bien ¿eh? - Insistió él, divirtiéndose con la tontería que embargaba a Marin. - Un buen revolcón dado con ganas siempre sienta estupendamente.

Marin volvió su vista hacia Aioria y Regulus, que desde la distancia le decían adiós con la mano, ocasionando que Marin imitara sus gestos antes de lanzarles un beso al aire y de volver su mirada hacia Kanon y afirmar - Y dos también...

Esta íntima e inocente confesión fue capaz de arrancar una ligera carcajada a Kanon, que sin demorar más puso el motor en marcha y emprendió el camino hacia el juzgado.

\- Marin...hay algo que debes saber...algo que yo supe ayer, después de salir de tu casa...

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y de que se trata? - Preguntó Marin, recuperando su seriedad.

\- Se trata de algo que quizás nos echa al traste todo nuestro trabajo...algo que quizás me obligará a hundir a Saga...y exponer mi crimen de diez años atrás...

\- Kanon, me estás asustando...¿qué es lo que sabes ahora que no supiéramos ayer?

...

El edificio del juzgado estrujó su pecho con sólo ser avistado de lejos, pero ni esa sensación ni todo el temor que estaba generando su creciente inseguridad iban a impedir que Kanon volviera a entrar allí.

La sobriedad había recuperado a Marin, y pensar en todo lo que Kanon le acababa de compartir le ocasionaba una repugnancia imposible de soportar. En breve le verían... En breve se enfrentarían a él, y ahora Marin simplemente estaba aterrorizada con la pequeña certeza de verle de frente, temiendo no poder ser testigo de nada más que de una profunda falta de respeto y dignidad.

No hizo falta acceder al edificio para avistarle. Saga estaba a las puertas de él, junto con Shura, quién le acompañaría en el banco de la acusación. La imagen que presentaba se percibía impecable, como siempre. El traje elegido era negro, contrastando con la blancura de la camisa y el tono verdoso de la corbata. El cabello lucía ordenado y domado, y sus gestos al hablar tenían una corrección que chocaba estrepitosamente con la tosquedad inherente en Kanon.

Kanon se había congelado en la mitad de la escalinata de acceso. El peso de su inseparable pasado tenía parte de culpa en ello, y la presencia de Saga a lo alto de las escaleras el motivo principal que ahora le frenaba y le llenaba el pecho de dudas y frustración. Marin se detuvo al saberse sola en su ascenso, y cuando se volteó, el gesto que Kanon le dedicó con su cabeza le instó a seguir adelante sin él, esperando su reunión una vez dentro del edificio.

Saga estaba de espaldas a él, y fue Shura el que le vio e inmediatamente acabó con la conversación que mantenía con el fiscal y desapareció.

Ya no había escapatoria. Ya no había salvación ni marcha atrás. Saga estaba allí, y en ese momento se respiraba el hedor del primer asalto de un combate que se auguraba sangriento y de incierto final.

Kanon sentía todo su cuerpo temblar y la necesidad de un último cigarrillo antes de toparse con la prohibición de fumar pudo más que su voluntad. Con extrema torpeza y nerviosismo intentó accionar el mechero, viéndose solidariamente ayudado por un alma anónima que le ofreció llama y algo de sosiego cuando la primera bocanada de humo llenó su ansiedad.

El olor a tabaco fue suficiente para conseguir que Saga se girara hacia él y lo hallara a un par de peldaños aún por debajo. La mirada de desprecio que adornaba su rostro reflejaba el cultivo de un odio sin fin, y el silencio que acompañaba su desagradable inspección mientras Kanon alcanzaba el mismo nivel, simplemente encogía el corazón.

Apenas un metro les separaba físicamente, pero un acantilado de infinito final lo hacía moralmente. El silencio era insoportable, y la mirada de odio que le dedicaba Saga laceraba. Cierto era que el fiscal lucía impecable. Como siempre. El traje del éxito nunca le abandonaba y su orgullo así deseaba mostrárselo a Kanon. Él era éxito...Kanon fracaso...y así seguiría siendo.

Todo ésto es lo que Saga le decía a través de su afilada mirada, y Kanon no se sentía con fuerzas de rebatirla, decidiendo, sin saber por qué, hablar. Justificándose...Justificándole...Hundiéndose aún más antes de empezar a batallar.

\- Shaka no tuvo la culpa, Saga...- Fue lo primero que dijo, y la mirada de desprecio que caía sobre él se intensificó, siendo acompañada por un desagradable y momentáneo ladeo de los labios de su igual.- Yo le busqué...no paré hasta que lo conseguí...

\- Me das asco, Kanon...os burlásteis de mí...¡Los dos! - Masculló Saga por lo bajo, dejando sonar al fin su voz.

\- Te repito que yo le busqué...

\- ¡Y Shaka aceptó! Si no hubiera sido así, estaríamos hablando de violación...y no es el caso.

\- Deberías perdonarle...él te ama.

\- No me lo ha demostrado aún.

\- ¡Es execrable lo que le hiciste! - Se enfadó Kanon.- ¡No te lo ha  _demostrado_  porqué no se lo permití! ¡¿Pero cómo pudiste someterle a semejante humillación?! ¡¿Y tú le amas haciéndole ésto?!

\- ¿Y tú desde cuándo te has vuelto tan moral? - Replicó Saga.- ¿Y qué te crees? ¿Que vas a ganar? Ni vistiéndote con mis ropas llegarás nunca a ser como yo, Kanon...el éxito no está pensado para ti, hermanito...- Añadió, atreviéndose a rozar con desprecio las ropas que cubrían a Kanon, el cuál le apartó la mano de sopetón.

\- Ésto está por ver, Saga...Sé que estás dispuesto a jugar fuerte...ya lo hiciste una vez, y yo me beneficié de ello, es cierto...pero hoy yo también juego...Hoy también juego...

Una sonora y falsa carcajada sacudió a Saga, que prosiguió dando muestras de su irrefrenable odio y exagerada soberbia.- ¿Y qué armas va a tener un desgraciado e incompetente como tú?

Saga se regocijaba en su ataque hacia Kanon, que se tuvo que morder los labios y apretar los puños para evitar empezar un combate real antes de siquiera entrar.

Y Kanon ya no dijo nada más. No merecía la pena seguir hablando con alguien tan ciego y despreciable como quién se reía con mofa frente a él. Con quién le recordaba cada vez más a otro hombre no muy distinto a ellos dos.

Dentro, Marin le esperaba.

Saga, como nunca antes lo había hecho, ahora le asqueaba...

Y la verdad aguardaba. A él...a Saga...a ambos.

La verdad del caso...y quizás, la  _otra verdad_.

**FIN...**

**...de la primera temporada.**

_Ésto es un fin que dará comienzo a una nueva entrega que publicaré en breve, bajo el mismo título y con un añadido. "Duelo Legal: Juicio"_


End file.
